Unloved Unwanted
by content1
Summary: Abandoned by Edward and Jake, Bella runs away, right into the arms of danger and the Volturi. Can her new family help her heal? When the Cullens come back for her, which side will she choose, and who will win her heart in the end?
1. Betrayal

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all. All credit goes to her for the lines utilized from her books.**_

_**A/N: I apologize in advance for the multiple POVs covering the same events in the first few chapters. I have utilized them to establish the perspective of each of the characters, but I promise it will change soon**_**. Promise!**

Bella POV

_The rain started to drizzle, stinging here and there against my skin. I couldn't take my eyes off the house. Jacob would come back. He had to._

_The rain picked up, and so did the wind. The drops were no longer falling from above; they slanted at an angle from the west. I could smell the brine from the ocean. My hair whipped in my face, sticking to the wet places and tangling in my lashes. I waited. _

_Finally, the door opened, and I took a step forward in relief._

_Billy rolled his chair into the door frame. I could see no one behind him._

"_Charlie just called, Bella. I told him you were on your way home." His eyes were full of pity. _

_The pity made it final somehow. I didn't comment. I just turned robotically and climbed in my truck. I'd left the window open and the seats were slick and wet. It didn't matter. I was already soaked._

_Not as bad! Not as bad! My mind tried to comfort me. It was true. This wasn't as bad. This wasn't the end of the world, not again. This was just the end of what little peace there was left behind. That was all._

_Not as bad, I agreed, then added, but bad enough._

I turned onto the highway, headed toward the house. As the thoughts began to sear through me, it felt like something snapped. What was wrong with me? Why did everyone I love leave me? Renee cared, but I had been as much a mother to her as she to me. Charlie loved me in his own way. But they were my parents, weren't they obligated to care about me in some way? I'd never engendered any strong emotions from anyone or at least ones that really stuck. It was almost like when people got to know me that they found me lacking something.

_I don't want you to come with me. _The velvet voice echoed in my head. _You're not good for me, Bella._

The pain crippled me, and my breath expelled from my chest in a rush. I jerked the truck over on the side of the road to keep from wrecking. I laid my head against the steering wheel. The one person in my life that I would've thought loved me more than anything, would've given up everything for me. Nothing. I had been nothing to him. He had torn my heart to pieces. Then, I had trusted what was left to the other person I thought would stand by me. I knew I had been unfair, but he had promised.

_And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down - I promise that you can always count on me. _

And then he too realized how undesirable I was.

_I thought we were friends. _

_We were. I'm sorry, Bella._

The remaining pieces of my heart shattered while I sat in my old wheezing truck on the side of the highway in Forks, Washington. What a testament to my life … wanted by no one, loved by no one.

Pulling myself up and looking through the windshield, I realized the truck sat just off the road at a cliff overlooking the ocean. I'd driven through town, passing the turn to go home. It was as if the waves called to me. Turning the truck off, I stepped out as the rain slackened and went to the edge. The stormy water crashed against the base of the cliff. The roar soothed my soul. There was no compulsion to die; to want to die meant you felt something … at least despair. I felt nothing … I was cold inside, denied of even hearing his voice anymore.

The wind whipped furiously over the cliff edge, coming from the ocean. I started shivering from the cold and went to the truck to get my jacket. The wind decided to throw me another insult, ripping the thing from my hands. I reached out, attempting to grab it, and watched as it flew over the edge. Peering over, I saw that it had landed on the rocks at the base of the cliff. Great, my phone was in the pocket. My only consolation was that my debit card and ID were in the truck glove box, compliments of my gas stop earlier in the week.

I sat down on the wet ground and put my head on my knees, wrapping my arms around myself for warmth. How long I stayed that way, looking out at the swirling water was unclear, but it felt like hours. Listening to the waves, one thing was clear, I wasn't going back. I'd call Charlie and notify him of my destination. It was unbearable to think about facing school, and the pity when they realized even Jake had rejected me. **H**_**e**_ wasn't coming back, and so I rethought all my earlier conclusions. Maybe if I left, Laurent and Victoria would follow me and leave Charlie alone. Wasn't that the least that Charlie deserved?

I didn't really know where I was going, and decided to make decisions as they hit me. Climbing into the truck and turning the key resulted in no response. Several more times convinced me nothing was going to happen. Great. How appropriate. Even the truck that every one had made fun of had deserted me. I screamed in frustration, and as the sound tore out of me, the tears flowed and splattered all over the seat and steering wheel.

I slammed my hand against the wheel, and of course started bleeding. Watching the blood drip down my hand onto the seat beside me, I felt morbid humor. This substance was the bane of my existence. So much the reason for why I was what I was.

Unloved … Unwanted.

I realized absently that I had used my blood to write the words onto the seat.

It was time to go, before I wimped out and changed my mind. After reaching into the glove box and grabbing the cards, I opened the door, stepping out into the falling rain. Slamming the door on my beloved truck, I began walking toward the road and headed away from Forks, never looking back. Hopefully, I'd be able to catch a ride from someone into the next city. Some cash and a new coat were a necessity, I thought, shivering. About a half mile down the road, an older couple picked me up, having seen my truck as they passed it. They reminded me of Charlie's parents. They were headed to California. When I asked if I could travel that far with them, the exchanged looks were obvious.

"Don't worry, I'm eighteen and nobody is looking for me."

As I started to fall asleep, lulled by the blanket that Dot (as she informed me was her name) had given me and the heat that poured from the front of the car, she said, "Such a shame."

Jacob POV

Bella stood in the yard for what seemed like hours. I wanted to go to her, but was too mad. She had known all along what the Cullens were and she had still loved him. I'd been making headway. Then this _thing_ happened to me and ruined everything. It had destroyed my chance to make her love me, instead of the monster that had ruined us both. Sam and Paul had grabbed me a couple of times as I almost went out to her. Jared and Embry looked at my face and shook their heads sadly. I was dangerous to her now, and she could never know why. But that wasn't the only reason I didn't break free and do it anyway. I wanted to nurse my anger at her for awhile. After Billy went out to speak to her, and she left to go home, I finally breathed a sigh of relief. I'd figure all of this out later, and find a way to make it up to her. Turning on our crappy TV was the only way to drown out my own thoughts and the fighting between Paul and Jared.

A couple hours later the phone rang, and my dad picked it up. The storm had been picking up energy. "No, she's not here, Charlie. She left when I called you."

I leapt to my feet, the hair on the back of my neck standing up. Something was wrong. Sam and Paul's faces jerked to me, as I began growling. I ran to the phone, snatching it out of my dad's hands.

"Charlie, Bella should've been home hours ago."

"Jake, Billy said the two of you fought. Do you think she might have gone to a friend's to talk?"

Charlie's voice was frantic. The only other time he'd heard sounded this way was when Bella went missing the first time. When that bloodsucker had left her in the woods.

"I don't know, Charlie. But, we'll go looking for her. I know where several of her friends live."

I spun to find my four "brothers" standing behind me. Sam started to say something, but I interrupted him.

"Bella is missing. She didn't go home. This isn't like her. I have to go look, Sam. I might not be able to be around her, but I don't want her hurt," I said forcefully, attempting to leave no room for argument.

Sam shook his head. "Jacob, we can find her quicker if we search as a pack. That way we can communicate and cover more ground."

I was stripping off my shorts before even going through the front door. What if Bella was hurt? She didn't know about the red headed vampire that we had been chasing and that we had killed the other one that had threatened her. What if the female got to her? Trying hard to remember what I had said to her last, it finally hit me. "_I'm sorry, Bella."_ Oh God, what had I done? After all the promises I made to her. I started howling my anguish turning toward the highway.

Edward POV

The second after I gave up the fight, the phone starting ringing, it had to be Alice. Consumed with my sense of relief, I just couldn't speak to her at that moment. Staying away just wasn't an option any longer. Needing to know Bella was okay, I was going back now, whether or not it was right. I would live around her world and make sure she never knew of my presence, if she was happy. But, existence no longer had meaning without seeing her face, even if it was from a distance.

I shut the phone off while boarding the plane toward Texas. It had rung countless times during my trip to the airport in South America, and then through customs. Alice certainly was insistent. She was probably just going to say "told you so" so I'd wait until we landed in Seattle to begin that particular torture.

As the plane took off, the scene in the woods just outside of Charlie's house raced through my mind one more time. How was I going to explain myself to her? If she was happy, it wouldn't matter. Leaning my head back for the trip, my mind took over reliving every moment of my and Bella's time together. It had been wrong to leave, that was clear now. Making decisions for her. Lying to her. There were many amends to make, and I was willing to do it on my knees if necessary.

My love for Bella would never change, and I just wasn't as strong as everyone thought. If she would let me back into her heart and arms, we'd find a way to make it work. I shuddered at the thought of turning her into something like me, but was honest enough to realize that I just might consider granting her wish, to keep her with me.

I finally remembered to turn my phone back on as the rental car flew past the sign informing me that Forks was only sixty miles away. One hundred twenty four missed calls. I listened to the first message just to satisfy my curiosity.

"YEAH, Edward! I'm on the way; we all are, and we couldn't be happier that you decided to finally go home to her. Call me!"

I'd been right. So I wondered what the other calls could have been about. Probably the plans, my siblings calling in joy, except of course Rosalie, and most likely my mother to admonish me for waiting so long. Starting to hit the button for Alice, I saw a call coming through from her. I hit the green button, smiling into the phone, anticipating her excitement. Instead, I heard her sobbing.

"Edward, where are you? You have to hurry, PLEASE! All I can see is her sitting on the cliff. I don't know what she's going to do because she hasn't made up her mind."

It felt like my long dead heart clenched.

"WHAT?" I roared.

"I keep seeing her on that cliff just south of town. She is staring out at the ocean. Please just hurry. She's crying."

Slamming the gas pedal to the floor, I yelled, "Alice, I'm about thirty minutes away from there."

"Jasper and I are about fifteen minutes behind you. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose are probably closer than us, and they are coming from that direction.

I hung up and called Bella's number. It was etched into my brain. A voice devoid of emotion came on. _I'm not available; leave a message. _It took me a second to realize the voice was Bella's and not an automated one. Throwing the phone down on the seat resulting in it bouncing off, the battery coming off as it hit the floor. I cursed but knew stopping to find the battery and put it back into the phone wasn't an option. The car was pushed to its limits. I couldn't fathom why Bella would be standing on a cliff, other than for one reason. Growls ripped from my chest realizing that my lies had caused this. I lived a multitude of nightmares as my hands shook against the steering wheel. Every second it took to drive the distance felt like a thousand nights of the pain of transformation.

Realizing I was just around the corner from the pull-off Alice had described, I took the curve at over a hundred miles an hour, and saw Bella's truck just up before me. Gravel went flying as the car slammed to a stop. Beginning to call her name, I ran to the truck, and tore the door open. She wasn't in it. The smell of Bella and her blood hit me and overwhelmed me for a moment, bringing a rush of venom to my mouth. Why would I smell her blood? Then, I looked down at the seat. It was obvious where her tears had fallen, but what froze me in my tracks was what was scrawled in blood on the seat. Unloved. Unwanted.

"BELLA!" I began screaming, the panic overwhelming me. I raced around the truck, looking everywhere. When nothing but the waves answered me, my feet slowly crept forward to the edge, my mind unwilling to face the unimaginable. I looked over and saw a jacket half floating in the water, attached to a rock, and fell to my knees.

Agony devoured my body. She was gone. I'd killed her, as surely as if I'd pushed her off the cliff myself. The smell was incredibly concentrated where I knelt; most likely this was exactly the spot that Alice had seen Bella in her visions. My hands started clawing into the ground as my anguish poured from me.

Jacob POV

We had searched everywhere. I spoke with several kids, and one stated that he had seen Bella's truck come through an hour previous, heading south. That would have made sense if she didn't turn off toward home, but I couldn't figure out what she would have been doing heading that way. Sam had spoken to me just before I phased back and told me he would pick me up in town, indicating we would head back to Charlie's house and begin our search there. Sliding in beside him, I said, "Head south."

Carlisle POV

When Alice called us, telling us to hurry to meet up with Edward and the where and why, our mood had turned immediately from one of joy to fear. We had packed up and headed toward Forks upon receiving her first call – when she saw Edward's decision. Esme was anxious to get to Edward and Bella after being separated from them for so long. Emmett and I were just happy to finally be going home with the knowledge that Edward would be back where he belonged. I would finally have my other daughter back.

In addition, although Rose was not shouting hallelujah, she was relieved to know that Edward was finally going to make the right decision. She and I had spoken at length about her feelings about Bella. She now understood that she was projecting her own needs onto Bella. By being angry and vindictive, she was, in effect, treating Bella the same way she felt she had been treated, as if she should have no say in what happened to her. Rose had felt ashamed at the realization.

"Carlisle, the area Alice told us about is just up ahead," Emmett said, in an unusually subdued voice.

I instantly saw Bella's old truck and a rental and pulled in beside it. Esme was out the door before I even stopped. She froze for a second and then ran toward the cliff. That is when I saw Edward. He was on his knees beside the edge, sobbing. My hopes sank. We were too late. "NO," Rosalie whispered, horrified, before she opened the door and leapt out as well.

A late model truck pull in beside us and two young males stepped out. One ran over to Bella's truck and opened the door. The other stood staring at Edward, with a solemn look on his face. The situation had gone from horrible to disastrous, and as Emmett and I stepped out of the car, the phone started vibrating in my pocket. Ephraim Black's heirs had arrived.

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**In honor – CullenFest – My first contact in the FanFiction world. She has encouraged me in ways that cannot be described. Her life has a new exciting path, and in respect I've chosen not to burden her with my horrible grammar. My gratitude will never cease, however. See the link to her profile below:**

**.net/u/2075199/**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. Hence the ten other chapters now residing in my recycle bin. I hope I make you proud. See the link to her profile below:**

**.net/u/2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men 'friend', but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below:**

**.net/u/1933926/**


	2. Message

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all. All credit goes to her for the lines utilized from her books.**_

_**A/N: I apologize in advance for the multiple POVs in the first few chapters. I have to establish the background, but promise it will change soon.**_

Jacob POV

We were heading down the highway south of Forks when I saw Bella's truck and two cars. Sam started slowing, obviously having spotted the same thing. I didn't even pay attention to the occupants of the cars, and jumped out of the truck before Sam even stopped, running over to her truck. After opening the door, two smells hit me … blood and vampire. I saw what had been written on the seat in blood, and it doubled me over for a moment. Spinning to face the things behind me, I saw him kneeling in the dirt, and my rage knew no bounds.

"YOU," I growled and bunched my muscles, phasing on the lunge forward.

Sam stepped in front of me and commanded, "Jacob, stop."

I strained with every ounce of my werewolf body to ignore the Alpha's command, wanting to rip the bloodsucker to pieces. The two women kneeling beside him looked up at my changed form and crouched in defense. Another large bloodsucker and the one known to be a doctor darted between us as well. The larger one adopted the same fighting position, but the doctor held out his hands towards me.

"Jacob, we don't know what occurred here. Calm down first, and we will determine if the treaty has been broken," Sam warned.

The doctor startled at the mention of the treaty, and then he said, "We just arrived. Edward didn't have anything to do with what occurred with Bella today."

THE HELL HE DIDN'T. I threw my head back and howled remembering just how Bella looked when Sam found her, deep in the woods where he had left her, and the comatose state she had existed in for months. I also remembered how she looked the day she came to my house the first time, with the motorcycles. How she kept doing reckless things as if she was trying to kill herself and all the injuries she had received. How it had taken her forever to look human again.

His body jerked and he finally "graced" me with his eyes. He was horrified. WHAT - were the legends true - we had heard that some of the bloodsuckers had powers - it was like he had read my mind.

So to see his reaction, I remembered that day in the meadow when the other blood sucker had attempted to kill her. He needed to see how she had so willingly stood still for death, and the revenge he had left her to face.

_She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward - fair turn-about, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed - apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected."_

His body moved as if I'd kicked him. I kept pacing back and forth, attempting to find the strength to break through Sam's command. Just one shot, and I'd pay him back for killing her.

"I didn't kill her in the way you mean Jacob, although I guess it doesn't really matter how I killed her now," he barely spoke as he stood, looking almost shaky for a vampire. So it was true that he could read my mind.

Then, he lunged through his family to stand before me.

"And I don't want to exist without her. I know what you want. Do it. Do it now," he said, collapsing to his knees in front of me.

YES! I thought lunging for his arm, wrapping my teeth around it.

Edward POV

Hearing the car pull up made me realize I had waited too long. The family had arrived, and I didn't know how I would succeed in getting away from them. I'd kneeled in this exact spot and pawed the ground to release her scent that the rain had soaked in to the dirt. It was excruciating agony, and I deserved every tear, every stab, and every hunger that the scent sent through my body. I was an animal. The most beautiful person in this world had been destroyed because of me. Her body lay somewhere in the ocean below, and the damned thing was that I couldn't drown with her. I had been attempting to gain my feet to get back in the car, but had been immobilized by the pain.

In another part of my brain I was already planning the trip to Volterra. I would ask nicely first for Carlisle's sake, but one way or another, I would cease to exist there. Now I would have to plan wisely, to fool them into thinking everything was okay so that I could get away. Alice would be my problem. One necessary to figure out, as there was no way I could live with what I'd done.

Esme's thoughts were overwhelming as she ran to me. _"Oh God, No. She can't be gone. Edward … oh, please, no!" _

Surprisingly, I also heard Rose's horrified thoughts, _"No, No…I needed to tell her I was wrong. He was supposed to be happy now." _

I heard the new arrival's thoughts as they pulled in, and recognized Jacob Black's mind, but not the other. Jacob was making a mad dash to the truck. His horror as he saw the words scrawled on the seat and the moment he recognized our scent was apparent. The only thing that gave me any hope was the fact that his smell was familiar. Maybe I wouldn't have to make that trip to Volterra after all. I'd just find a way to provoke him.

I heard him growl "YOU" just before the air shimmered. Standing in Jacob's place was a huge, angry, russet colored wolf, already crouching to leap at me.

The other man that Jacob called Sam stepped in front of him and commanded, "Jacob, stop."

He continued, saying, "Jacob, we don't know what occurred here. Calm down first and we will determine if the treaty has been broken."

Carlisle added, "We just arrived. Edward didn't have anything to do with what occurred with Bella today."

Jacob howled THE HELL HE DIDN'T at the same time as my mind cried THE HELL I DIDN'T. I saw Jacob's thoughts. How the man called Sam had found her deep in the woods, curled into a tight ball. She had attempted to follow me. I saw a person that could only be Bella, but she was haggard and unkempt. Thin to the point of emaciation. I also saw her hauling two motorcycles to Jacob's and her various self injurious behaviors. I saw just how long it had taken her to even look human again.

Horrified, I forced my eyes from the ground, and toward the spot where Jacob paced. Satisfaction welled within me when I saw just how big a werewolf he had become. He would be able to destroy me within seconds. A surge of relief went through me, seeing my demise in front of me. Then, I heard his recognition of my power but felt no interest in the fact that the Quileutes knew that some of us had such abilities.

My mind was flooded with a horrific picture. Laurent as he stood before Bella in our meadow. The scene was being replayed through Jacob's eyes. Sam, the alpha, had given orders to not attack unless they determined that Bella was in danger. So the werewolves stalked the shadows in wait. I heard Laurent's voice through Jacob's memories.

_She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward - fair turn-about, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed - apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected."_

Bella stood looking at him, not even attempting to avoid her death. My body jerked when I realized she had given up. Jacob was trying to find a way to break through Sam's command. He wanted just one shot at killing me in retribution for what I had done to Bella. I realized in that moment that Jacob Black had loved Bella as well. His love for her made him erratic, which meant he was perfect to put me out of this misery.

"I didn't kill her in the way that you mean, Jacob, although I guess it doesn't really matter how I killed her now," I said, as I struggled to get to my feet. I watched my family for an opening and lunged through it to fall to my knees before him.

"And I don't want to exist without her. I know what you want. Do it. Do it now."

_Hurry, Jacob, before they recover and stop you_. I heard the other car pull up and realized that the odds for the werewolves had just increased, and for a moment, I found hope that my family would have to leave me here to my destruction, in order for them to survive. I said a silent goodbye.

_YES! _Came his exultant cry as I felt his teeth rip into my arm. I bowed my head to give him better access and pondered at the same time in my head the fact that the tearing of my flesh by his teeth was less painful by far than the damage inflicted by Bella's loss.

Alice POV

My vision changed as Bella stood up on the face of the cliff. I couldn't see where she was going, but knew she wasn't going to throw herself off. I flipped the phone open and called Edward, receiving the stupid beep again. He and I were going to have a very long discussion about the cell phone. You generally bought cell phones so that people could _reach _you.

"Jazz, I think we are going to be okay. She's backing away from the cliff. Edward's not going to get there in time to stop her from leaving, but we can just track her down."

He looked over to me as he was speeding along the highway. He took my hand in his and brought it to his mouth to kiss.

I grinned seeing his future. "Yes, you'll get to tell her how sorry you are. I've already told you that before."

Then I saw Bella arriving in California with the older couple that picked her up. I searched for a sign or something that would give me a clue as to where they were entering California. For now, all I got was a welcome to California state sign. Damn. Well, Highway 5 was the most likely way to enter California from the direction of Washington. Then, I hit the jackpot, seeing the tag number. Emmett could hack into the system in a heartbeat and trace down the location.

Another vision started, and I was immediately dismayed. I saw Edward arrive at the pull off and the horrific nature of Bella's message on the seat as he viewed it. He thought she was dead, and as he pawed at the ground he began planning for his own destruction at the Volturi's hands. We had to stop him before he disappeared and made that mistake. Obviously, he wasn't going to answer my calls, so I reached for the phone and began dialing Carlisle.

As the phone began to ring, everything went totally blank. I couldn't see any of our family. They had simply disappeared.

My gasp drew Jasper's attention.

"Hurry, Jazz, I don't know what just happened, but everyone has disappeared. Carlisle isn't answering the phone."

"We are just around the corner," his softly accented voice reassured me.

We saw the pull off with four vehicles already parked. Just in front of us, another car pulled in and we squeezed beside them. Jumping out of the car, I realized the smell of werewolf permeated the air, and that three huge men from the other car were heading over to the edge. That is when the scene before me registered.

A huge werewolf lunged at Edward, who knelt at its feet with his head bowed in surrender, as my family slowly came to life and began to bunch for attack. All hell was about to break loose. I heard the werewolf's teeth sink into Edward and opened my mouth to scream.

Bella POV

I dreamed about Edward and Jacob as I leaned against the window of the car. For the first time in many months, my dreams were good for them. I saw the joy in their faces as they were surrounded by their families, the peace each face held. Blatantly obvious in my dream was my notable absence.

I startled awake as we passed the Oregon state line. The visuals of the dream haunted me. It would seem that life went on for them, happily ever after. For me, well, life would go on. I had to stop thinking about them or at least have some way to firmly remind myself when the selective memories threatened to charm me.

I snuggled back into the blanket that Dot had given me and stared at the landscape that flashed by. The feelings I had, I couldn't solely lay them at Jacob and Edward's feet. I realized that for so long, what I had also wanted was somewhere to fit in. I thought that along with love, that I'd found those places both times. A family with Edward and a place in Charlie's world with Jacob. Alice's face flashed through my mind, and the pain intensified. She had rejected me as well, along with Carlisle and Esme. I'd meant nothing to them or at least so little that leaving me had been easy.

I said good bye to my two personal saviors several hours later. Dot and her husband were continuing south from Sacramento, but this was as good as the next stop for me. I ventured into the local twenty four hour super store and bought a new jacket, then wandered up to the bus station.

"Where do you want to go?" the ticket attendant asked me.

"Just give me a ticket to the next destination that isn't north of here," I told him in a monotone voice.

"Hub number six," he said, motioning to the left.

I didn't even look at the destination when I boarded the bus. I was asleep again before the bus even left the station.

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please! **

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**In honor – CullenFest – My first contact in the FanFiction world. She has encouraged me in ways that cannot be described. Her life has a new exciting path, and in respect I've chosen not to burden her with my horrible grammar. My gratitude will never cease, however. See the link to her profile below:**

**.net/u/2075199/**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. Hence the ten other chapters now residing in my recycle bin. I hope I make you proud. See the link to her profile below:**

**.net/u/2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men 'friend', but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below:**

**.net/u/1933926/**


	3. Agreement

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all. All credit goes to her for the lines utilized from her books.

Jacob POV

"JACOB, STOP!" Sam roared out his command. My legs buckled under his authority, and I released the demon's arm, falling to the ground.

At the same time, I heard another voice screaming, "She's not dead. Bella's not dead."

Turning my head toward the voice, I hoped against all odds that there might be some truth to her statement.

The tiny, dark haired female ran over and slid down beside Edward. The doctor had already darted over to examine his arm. Brief satisfaction flared through me when I saw the damage I'd inflicted before Sam's command. His arm was almost completely torn off. He sat as still as a stone, almost like the pain didn't reach the world he now existed in.

The little vampire grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Edward, Bella's not dead. The wind threw the jacket in the ocean. She attempted to leave in the truck, and it wouldn't start. She caught a ride from an older couple."

I phased back immediately, not caring that they would see me naked. Paul gave me his jacket to wrap around my hips.

"What did you say?" I demanded gruffly.

The girl looked up at me in disdain. "Bella didn't commit suicide. She left with a couple."

"And just how would you know this?" I asked.

At the look on her face, I knew. I turned to Sam, "He reads minds, and she sees things. Like the legends tell us, they do have powers.

"Come on; let's go back to Charlie's so that I can talk with Bella. I have to settle things tonight. To think any differently is crazy. You can leave now, you've done enough damage," I said to him, and tried to not think about the damage I had done as well.

The small vampire looked at me with what looked like pity in her eyes. "She isn't there. She's left Forks and doesn't plan to come back."

She looked down to the vampiric trash that stared back at her, frozen.

"Edward, you have to snap out of it. I can't see anything for some reason. All I know is that she was headed toward California. We have to get on the road, before she gets too far ahead of us."

"You aren't going anywhere near her, bloodsucker. Haven't you done enough - driving her from her home?" I ranted. I felt my brothers, other than Sam, standing at my back in a show of solidarity.

"Jacob, we're as guilty as anyone else for what Bella must be feeling," Sam said in his damn reasonable voice.

Sam's words forced scenes to the forefront of my memory that I didn't really want to share with the mind reader.

"_I'm not going to change." _

"_It's still the other one, isn't it? I've got loads of time."_

"_You shouldn't waste it on me."_

Then, the most recent memory washed through me.

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't … before …I wish I could change how I feel about you, Jacob. Maybe … maybe I would change. Maybe, if you gave me some time … just don't quit on me now, Jake. I can't take it."  
_

I hated that he saw the memories for two reasons. Now, he knew that she still loved him, and it highlighted the level of hurt that I had also inflicted on Bella. To his credit, he didn't even respond outwardly to the information. He stood, putting his hand on the tiny girl's shoulder. It was like they were silently communicating.

"Edward," the hot blonde one said, drawing his attention as she ran to his side.

He looked into her face, and the frozen look slowly faded. It was if we didn't stand before him. The family began orienting themselves around him, and we all took a couple of steps back to get away from the stench. I grimaced as I saw that his arm was already healing through the tattered remains of his shirt. I wished I'd gotten a hold of that pretty face of his. Maybe Bella wouldn't love him so much if he looked like Emily. Unfortunately, it didn't even look like my teeth were going to leave a scar.

Sam turned to the doctor, "Dr. Cullen…"

The leech corrected him, "Carlisle…please."

Sam stammered for a moment and finally forced out, "Carlisle, Bella may be in grave danger. We have already destroyed another of your kind who threatened her."

The family of parasites gasped, but Edward added from my thoughts, "They destroyed Laurent."

"Laurent was the male?" Sam looked toward pretty boy, and saw a positive nod.

"We destroyed Laurent in a meadow outside of town. A red headed female has been attempting to get into town, and we aren't certain who the target is. I have been wondering if Bella might be, since the male kept referring to someone coming back for her."

Edward straightened up to his full height and looked at Sam. He said in a horrified voice, "She's been _that close_ to Bella?"

Sam nodded. Edward turned toward the tiny one. "Alice?" he begged.

"I can't see anything, Edward. Everything went blank just after I started trying to call you. Which reminds me…" She drew her hand back in a blur and smacked him across the cheek. His face flew around from the blow.

"A phone is meant to be answered," she stomped her foot, "and if you ever consider going to the Volturi again, so help me, you won't need them!"

I waited for him to tear her to pieces; instead, he lowered his head in what appeared to be shame - like they could even feel that. I saw all of his "family" - I mentally snorted at that name - look to him, horrified.

The one I think they considered their mother dashed before him and looked up into his face. After a minute of silence, he said, "Esme, I'm sorry, but I can't live without her. It took me long enough to figure that out, and when I assumed she was gone and that I was just minutes too late, I could think of only one solution."

He sobbed when she continued to stare at him. "I'm sorry! I just have to find her to see that she is okay. When we get her home, I'll explain everything."

The doctor said, "Okay, Alice and Edward are with me. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, will you please go on to the house and get it opened?"

"We need to know the couple's names and address. The license plate was XVW 2105," the one they called Alice stated, looking toward the bigger guy.

As the group began heading for their cars, the doctor turned toward Sam. "Thank you. For stopping what could have happened. My son regrets the actions he took in regards to Bella, but I can tell you that he wouldn't have left her in the woods unprotected. He left to protect her, against every desire of his heart."

I snorted, and was echoed by my brothers, when he made reference to any of them having a heart. Sam turned to glare at us, and I was instantly warned by his expression.

"We'll go back and smooth things over with Charlie. I doubt he'd welcome you with open arms right now."

'Carlisle' nodded his head in a sign of acceptance and then turned to get in his car.

"WAIT!" the words tore out of my throat without any forethought.

The leech turned to me. I couldn't believe what was about to come out of my mouth, but I realized that with the future seer they had the best shot of actually finding Bella. I didn't want Cullen having the opportunity to be with her first. "May I go with you?"

I heard the gasp from the group behind me and saw Sam's expression. "I promise on my honor that I won't cause problems. I'm afraid Bella will run if she sees him."

Edward answered softly from just beside the car, "As if she will be too happy to see you either."

I started to rise to the bait but calmed myself, knowing that Sam would see this as the first real test of my promise.

The doctor looked over at Sam, and then his children, meeting their gazes. Finally, he turned his gaze to me. "Jacob Black, I made an agreement with your ancestor long ago to not hurt anyone of your tribe unless we were provoked. I take my word seriously. If you give your word in earnest, you're welcome to accompany us."

As I started to follow him, I realized I had a serious problem. "Paul, give me your clothes." He looked pissed, but he was closest to my size. I was lucky he was in sweats, so I would be able to fit in them.

Within a minute, I was sitting in the back of the Mercedes as the doctor drove away, leaving my brothers behind. Sitting beside a tiny, pissed-off vampire and behind the creature I hated with every ounce of my being. To make matters worse, the car stunk. My only happiness was that I would be able to find Bella with them, and the realization that I probably smelled bad to them as well. As they began to formulate their plan, I looked out of the window with a degree of happiness, knowing that my presence would make them as uncomfortable as I was.

Edward POV

"JACOB! STOP!" I heard the other man roar. Feeling Jacob's massive jaw loosen, I knew I had lost the opportunity to meet oblivion. Pain radiated from my shoulder and arm, but honestly, I was frozen in numbness with the realization that my destruction had been postponed.

I heard Alice screaming, "She's not dead! Bella's not dead!" She and Jasper must have just arrived.

I couldn't find the energy to turn my head to her. She was probably attempting to trick me into saving myself so that she could find a way to turn my resolve away from self-destruction.

She slid down in front of me, and I felt Carlisle beside me, touching my arm. Alice grabbed my face, forcing my eyes to connect with hers. Then, I began to see her visions as she looked to me and said, "Edward, Bella's not dead. The wind threw the jacket in the ocean. She attempted to leave in the truck, and it wouldn't start. She caught a ride from an older couple."

I heard Jacob demand gruffly, "What did you say?"

Alice looked up, incredulous at his tone. "Bella's didn't commit suicide. She left with a couple."

"And just how would you know this?" Jacob demanded.

Then, realizing that the truth, he said, "He reads minds and she sees things. Like the legends tell us, they do have powers. Come on; let's go back to Charlie's so that I can talk with Bella. I have to settle things tonight. To think any differently is crazy. You can leave now; you've done enough damage. "

I knew he was talking to me, warning me away from her. I was slowly thawing from my shock, having seen the truth of Alice's visions. Bella was out there somewhere. As soon as I could stand, I was going to find her and plead with her to take me back.

Alice's small voice said, "She isn't there. She has left Forks and doesn't plan to come back."

Alice looked back to me. "Edward, you have to snap out of it. I can't see anything for some reason. All I know is that she was headed toward California. We have to get on the road, before she gets too far ahead of us."

Jacob snarled out, "You aren't going anywhere near her, bloodsucker. Haven't you done enough - driving her from her home?"

"Jacob, we're as guilty as anyone for what Bella must be feeling," I heard the man called Sam say.

Then, I was treated with an immeasurable gift. Jacob's hold on Bella was not as strong as I had feared.

"_I'm not going to change." _

"_It's still the other one, isn't it? I've got loads of time."_

"_You shouldn't waste it on me."_

It was all I could do to keep from smiling when I saw the last vision, but Bella's face and her unhappiness pierced my long dead heart.

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't … before …I wish I could change how I feel about you, Jacob. Maybe … maybe I would change. Maybe, if you gave me some time … just don't quit on me now, Jake. I can't take it."  
_

"Edward," Rose said, having placed herself before me.

_I'm so sorry for my attitude. Please forgive me. But you have to go now! Snap out of it! Find her, and then don't let her go. I'll support you, in whatever decision you make about her. _

I couldn't believe the change in her. She still wasn't one hundred percent okay with everything, but she really was being sincere in her desire for Bella to be part of our family.

Emmett and Jasper stepped over to join us, as Carlisle continued to manipulate my arm. The pain increased as the healing progressed, but it was a small price to pay for my involvement in this fiasco.

Sam turned to Carlisle, "Dr. Cullen…"

"Carlisle…please," he said in his patient voice.

Sam forced out, "Carlisle, Bella may be in grave danger. We have already destroyed another of your kind who threatened her."

My family gasped, wondering if the Volturi had heard of our fight with James and sent scouts. I answered their unspoken question. "They destroyed Laurent."

"Laurent was the male?" Sam looked toward me, and I nodded to him.

"We destroyed Laurent in a meadow outside of town. A red headed female has been attempting to get into town, and we aren't certain who the target is. I have been wondering if Bella might be, since the male kept referring to someone coming back for her."

I went rigid with horror. "She has been that close to Bella?" My attempts at following her had failed. I had thought she was on a different continent.

Sam nodded.

"Alice?" I begged her to tell me what she saw.

"I can't see anything. Edward. Everything went blank just after I started trying to call you. Which reminds me…" She drew her hand back in a blur and smacked me across the cheek.

"A phone is meant to be answered" she stomped her foot, "and if you ever consider going to the Volturi again, so help me, you won't need them!"

I was ashamed that I had worried her, and could hear my family's horrified thoughts. Esme was immediately in front of me.

_Edward, how could you? Your death would destroy your father and me. Can you imagine how your siblings would feel? I love Bella too, but you are not even allowed to think that way! Do you understand?_

I stood quietly for a few more seconds, absorbing her pain. "Esme, I'm sorry, but I can't live without her. It took me long enough to figure that out, and when I assumed she was gone and that I was just minutes too late, I could think of only one solution."

_You would do that to me; after all we have been through, even before the others came! You wouldn't let me give up when I was overwhelmed with my memories, before Carlisle and I figured our relationship out. You left me, without any way to contact you. You didn't contact me for months; I had no way of knowing if you were okay. Now I find out you contemplated ending your life and you expect me to just sit back and accept this?_

Her anguish stunned me. "I'm sorry. I just have to find her to see that she is okay. When we get her home, I'll explain everything."

Carlisle began to formulate a plan. "Okay, Alice and Edward are with me. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, will you please go onto the house and get it opened."

"We need to know the couple's names and address. The license plate was XVW105," Alice told Emmett, letting him know that his computer skills were needed in tracking the couple down.

As the rest of us headed toward the cars, Carlisle told Sam, "Thank you. For stopping what could have happened. My son regrets the actions he took in regards to Bella, but I can tell you that he wouldn't have left her in the woods unprotected. He left to protect her, against every desire of his heart."

I heard the pack of adolescent males snort, just before hearing Sam state, "We'll go back and smooth things over with Charlie. I doubt he'd welcome you with open arms right now."

"WAIT! May I go with you?" Jacob called out. It was the first sign of panic in his voice. Then, he infuriated me by adding, "I promise on my honor that I won't cause problems. I'm afraid Bella will run if she sees him."

Having seen his thoughts, I felt he needed a little reminder of his own responsibility. "As if she will be too happy to see you either," I mumbled, not even looking at him to see his reaction.

Carlisle looked to me in question. _His presence may help to calm her. It's your call._

I shrugged my shoulders in a manner that only another vampire would have caught, and Carlisle turned back to where I knew Jacob stood.

"Jacob Black, I made an agreement with your ancestor long ago not to hurt anyone of your tribe unless we were provoked. I take my word seriously. If you give your word in earnest, you're welcome to accompany us."

I heard him state to one of the other werewolves, "Paul, give me your clothes."

Within a minute, we hit the highway, headed south. Carlisle was already pushing double the speed limit. Alice sat in the back seat, pissed off in equal proportions that her visions were still missing and that she was the one having to sit in the back seat with the "stinking mutt." I read Jacob's thoughts. He was correct. We were as uncomfortable with him as he was with us. I worried for a moment about Alice being so close to a werewolf and a young one at that. She must have sensed my concern.

_Oh, please. Even if he was able to get a good hold on me like he did you, it's not like he is going to be able to set a fire and accomplish anything before you two would destroy him. A simple fact you chose to ignore on that cliff, even if they would have started something, there were too many of us to complete it. I would have put you back together myself. I might have waited a bit, however, because the thought of kicking your ass around for a little while does sound inviting._

Carlisle looked over, catching the quirk of my lips, and breathed a sigh of relief. We were going to find Bella and make sure she was back in Forks safe. Then, I would have to start the process of convincing her of my undying love.

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!. **

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. Hence the ten other chapters now residing in my recycle bin. I hope I make you proud. See the link to her profile below:**

**.net/u/2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below:**

.net/u/1933926/


	4. Chase

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all. All credit goes to her for the lines utilized from her books.**_

Edward POV

As we pulled into the driveway of the Forks house, I felt a tremendous sense of loss. I thought I would be bringing Bella back with me the next time I sat foot on this soil. Instead, I was returning empty handed. Well, other than the fact that I was dragging a werewolf home with me. It was unprecedented, the relationship Jacob and I had formed over the past two months.

That would surely come to an end as soon as we could find Bella. We would both be fighting for her then, which would leave little room for our friendship to continue. Friendship? I pondered that word for a moment. Were Jacob and I really friends? Perhaps, I couldn't go that far, but we were allies. Could we stay allies as we battled for Bella, assuming she would even allow a battle? As with me, Bella thought Jacob had cast her aside as well. Jacob and I would be starting on equal ground. I wondered just have far he would go to win her over, because I was willing to do anything.

Bella had no knowledge of mine or Jacob's search for her, though. We hadn't been able to find her. Alice's visions had mysteriously disappeared, leaving us to track Bella the old fashioned way. Emmett monitored the activity on her card and kept us notified immediately of any charges, but Bella was drifting from place to place. She never stayed in one place long, and was always gone by the time we arrived. We'd seen her in one video when I bribed the motel clerk. She was bedraggled, and her face was strangely devoid of feeling.

Emmett had told me that her bank account was running low, and I instructed him to transfer money into it. He laughed, saying he'd already taken care of it. Bella had noticed the amount immediately. We were obviously close, because we'd just missed her, having gotten the call that a bank in the next town was accessing the account information. The clerk panicked when she saw Carlisle, Alice, Jacob, and I standing over her desk.

Carlisle convinced her that Bella was his daughter who was on the run, and she readily admitted that "Ms. Swan" had closed her account and had the amount wired back to the source. In my anger, I'd destroyed a tree in the park down the street. Now we had no way to track her, and she had very little money to live on. I couldn't search the town on foot for her thanks to the damn sun, but we drove for hours in an attempt to locate her. In the end, she had unknowingly slipped away from us again. That had been almost a month ago, now. We hadn't been able to find any sign of her since then.

The only thing that stopped our search was a panicked phone call from home. Esme told Carlisle that he needed to come home immediately, that we all did. It was the first time in her existence that I heard Carlisle's voice raised at her in conversation. In the end, she'd refused to answer his questions, only insisting that it was important. Chasing Bella across the country in this manner hadn't done any good, so Alice suggested that perhaps we should return to Forks and monitor Charlie's house to gain insight. Surely, Bella would contact her father soon, and we could use our connections to trace the call. The panic in Esme's voice had been the final motivation. Esme never panicked.

Jacob walked into the house behind us, but I saw him shy away from the concentrated smell. Alice raced into Jasper's arms, and Esme looked at Carlisle with a lost look. He folded her into his arms in embrace. Rose and Emmett gazed at me with somber expressions.

"What is it?" I asked just a little too harshly, nervous about what they felt the need to hide.

Esme withdrew an envelope from her jacket and slipped it into Carlisle's hand.

"It's from the Volturi. Aro has sent a missive that we are to join him in Volterra."

And then I smelled what she'd been trying to hide...Bella. I raced to Carlisle and opened the envelope. A lock of her hair fell out into my hand. The scent overwhelmed me for a moment.

"They have her," I groaned in agony.

Jacob snarled from across the room. "What do you mean?"

Emmett took pity on me, as I slowly lowered myself to the couch in disbelief and grief, and explained. "The leaders or royalty, of our world. They've sent a missive for us to join them in Italy. The hair was included with the envelope as the real message. They are letting us know that we've broken the law and must come to answer for it."

"The law?" he shouted in frustration.

"Only one really, that we must keep our existence a secret from humans," Rose murmured.

"And I broke that law when Bella realized what I was and I didn't kill her immediately," I added.

"So they have her, and they are requiring you to go there to answer the charge before she can be released?" he guessed.

Alice walked over to Jacob and stood before him, her grief apparent. "Jacob, she may already be dead, destroyed for the offense of knowing about us. We've never known the Volturi to leave any human alive. Or they could be waiting for us to arrive so that we stand trial together."

"I've destroyed Bella and this family, and for that I request that I be allowed to go to Volterra alone. I'll take full responsibility, and that will give you time to find a good hiding place. Aro will probably be satisfied with my assumption of the punishment," I murmured through my hands.

Emmett shoved me into the floor while he cursed me in his head.

"Like that's going to happen," Rose spat at me. "We go as a family. No more going off on our own."

"Aro is a rational being. He is the caretaker of the law; that's true. But he also understands relationships, Edward. We will explain, and he will understand. At least we know where she is. This is better than where we were just an hour ago. It will be fine," Carlisle said.

Jacob looked at Carlisle in question. He explained. "I lived with them for many years, Jacob. Although we parted company, Aro remained my friend. I couldn't live with many of their choices, but Aro and I have maintained a relationship, albeit distant. Don't misunderstand me; he is still conniving and autocratic about his rule. He isn't to be questioned or disobeyed in our world. But, I hope that since he knows Bella is connected to my family, we will find her happy and healthy upon our arrival."

It was then that I saw the overnight bags packed by the door. Seeing the direction of my glance, Esme grimaced. "I have us booked on a flight to Italy, leaving tonight. We'll need to leave in just a few hours to get to the airport. I made the reservations as soon as I knew you were heading home."

Jacob walked over to her and looked her in the eye. "I need to go as well, Mrs. Cullen."

Esme murmured, "Esme, please."

We traded loaded looks around him, as he begged her silently.

Carlisle attempted to rationalize with him. "Jacob, vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. You'll be walking into the residence of the most powerful vampires in the world. You'll be destroyed immediately."

I saw Jacob's wolf rising behind his eyes. "Then, sir, I suggest that you call your friends in Italy and forewarn them I'm coming."

He looked over at me. "You don't plan to come back if she doesn't, do you?"

My family hissed as I shook my head in answer to that question. "Well, neither do I," he announced.

He'd appropriately pegged Esme as the one of us with the biggest heart. He turned and looked down at her solemnly, "Please, I'm begging you."

She looked at Carlisle, and, when he nodded, she went to the house phone. Carlisle took out his cell phone and began dialing a long distance number. A female's voice answered in Italian, as he stepped out onto the porch. He was notifying the receptionist of the business that had been elaborately built as a façade for the leaders' residence, to let Aro know to expect us. She asked him politely to hold, and then an ancient voice came on the line. One of the guards took the information personally from him, and I heard Carlisle explain our unexpected guest. Stunned silence met his announcement before the line went dead.

Alice startled me when she placed another bag by the entrance. When Jacob and I both looked at her in disbelief, she shrugged her shoulders. "I ordered a few things for Jacob during the time we've been gone and had them delivered here. I figured when we finally found Bella that he would be hanging around here so I took care of an anticipated need. You can thank me later."

Within a few hours, we were on the plane to Italy.

Bella POV

I was still angry with Charlie when I left the bank. I wondered what retirement account he'd cashed in to put that much money in mine. The bank manager had assured me that the money would be returned to him. I'd closed my account just in case he tried again. He wasn't going to be allowed to finance my flight into oblivion. He'd worked hard for that money, and he wouldn't be caught without for me. I only had a little left and needed to find a way to make money. I'd need to get a job soon, but I was so tired, and right now I just wanted to sleep.

I was walking down the street from the bank when I saw a car that looked like Carlisle's pass on the opposite side of the busy lanes. I turned to take a second look, but it had been swallowed in traffic. The hole ripped wide open anyway, and I leaned against the building in pain.

"Miss, are you okay?" a small voice caused me to open my eyes. A small girl looked at me as she strained against her mother's arm.

I smiled gently at her. It had been a long time since someone cared. I glanced into her mother's face and saw her wariness. It should be expected, I looked a mess.

"You have a wonderful daughter, for her to show concern for a stranger."

I looked back down at the precocious child and warned her. "Don't ever speak with strangers. Not everyone out there is nice."

I began to walk away after winking at her.

"Miss, do you need a ride somewhere?" the mother said, probably shocked at the advice I'd given her daughter.

I turned, stumbling slightly. I felt weak and realized it had been several days since I'd thought to eat.

"Sure."

"Where to?" she asked from the driver's seat, as I buckled in and turned to smile at the little girl behind me.

"Anywhere," I looked at her before attempting to smile.

Michelle and I spoke some during the trip. I'd never been much of a talker, and since leaving Forks really hadn't had anyone to talk to, but something about her made me open up a little. In the end, she knew that I was running from heartbreak and that I was already contemplating going back home. Charlie had to be sick with worry. At the next town, I saw a motel at the side of the road, advertising cheap rooms.

"Michelle, would you drop me off here, please?" I asked.

"Bella, forgive me for being a worrier, but you seem like a nice kid. I'm not sure that is the right place for you to be staying. This isn't the best side of town."

My face must have given me away. "It's all you can afford, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Listen, I did something similar in my youth. Before I met my husband and settled down. A lady helped me, so would you allow me to repay the favor? My whole family lives here, and my dad and mom live in town. They have a small apartment over their garage that I'm sure they'd let you rent dirt cheap. And it's in walking distance from many of the stores, so you can probably find a job easily. Dad and Mom will probably get a kick out of it. They were furious when I took off on my little 'soul searching' expedition. They will find it therapeutic to help out," she concluded.

Of course, she'd kept driving the whole time she talked so we'd passed by the motel before I could even answer. She took my silence as approval.

"Excellent, I'll feel so much better knowing I gave you a safe place to stay while you figure out what you want to do."

In the end, Martin and Amy, her parents, fussed over me as they stuffed food down my throat and made up the sofa bed in the small space. I took a hot shower, and as I laid my head down on the musty smelling pillow, hoped to sleep the night. I woke up screaming not too many hours later, the hole in my heart on fire. He'd been so close in the dream, and he'd cared in it. STOP IT! I ordered my mind as I looked down at my hands. It was over. Jake was over. Life was over. I forced my head back down on the pillow.

When I woke later that night, my life irrevocably changed. In the corner of the tiny room, Victoria stood smiling viciously at me. In an instant, her face was so close to mine that I could smell her.

"You've given me quite a run, but you and I need to go visit someone," she said in a curiously childish voice, then slapped me hard. I saw stars, and everything went black.

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!. **

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. Hence the ten other chapters now residing in my recycle bin. I hope I make you proud. See the link to her profile below:**

**.net/u/2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below:**

.net/u/1933926


	5. Honesty

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all. All credit goes to her for the lines utilized from her books.

Bella POV

When I awoke, I almost panicked. I was somewhere dark and dank. The rolling feeling alerted me quickly, though; I was on a ship or boat. As my eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, I saw her flaming red hair just a few feet from me. Instinctively, I drew myself as tight as possible against the wall. She snarled at me, and then threw a bag in my direction.

"Eat, I need you alive, at least until we get where we're going."

I sat still, refusing to move.

"What did he ever see in you? Oh, I forgot…nothing…that's why he left. So my killing you won't even make a difference to him," she taunted in her childish voice.

The hole in my chest flared at the reality of her words, and I wondered why she was toying with me instead of killing me immediately. She decided to enlighten me.

"But I think his family means something to him, and don't think I've forgotten your part in James' death. I'll get my revenge one way or the other. Our leaders take it personally when someone breaks the laws. Killing you won't hurt Edward, but seeing his family destroyed before him will. And in the end, you'll be a sweet treat. I hope they allow me to kill you myself … my just reward."

"Eat, or I'll stuff it down your throat," she snarled at me. To emphasize her point she was instantly in my face, her bright red eyes glaring at me.

I grabbed the bag without removing my eyes from her. Charlie had instructed me, if I ever found myself in a dangerous situation, to do whatever it took to gain time. If forcing the food down my throat made her happy, I'd do it. While tearing small pieces off the packaged sandwich, I thought over what Victoria had said. She'd finally realized that I meant nothing to Edward, but I could surmise that she was taking me to someone who would find fault with me knowing about their world. And she believed that this person would punish the Cullens for it.

I could only imagine one type of punishment, and suddenly I was scared. It could only mean that Victoria planned to exact her revenge by having Edward watch as the family was destroyed. The hole flared stronger and I unconsciously wrapped my arm around my chest. They might not love me, but I'd never forget my feelings for them.

Victoria's thirst raged several times during the trip, and I thought at one point I might not make it to the final destination. She'd disappeared after tying me up. Her eyes were vibrant red when she returned from the trips, and she would throw me something to eat that she'd stolen. I used the week it took for the ship to reach our destination to think about what I could do to protect them. I was going to die one way or the other. I'd been nothing but trouble to the Cullens in life, but maybe my death could help save their lives.

She gagged me the day the ship docked, and then when night fell, I was thrown over her shoulder as she ran with me. I felt nauseous from the jarring of my stomach during her run.

One minute we were running, and the next I felt my body being snatched from her, and pulled against a massive wall of vampire flesh. I was so tired of being pulled to and fro that I acted out of impulse and stomped down on the foot of the person holding me. Pain shot up my leg, and I cursed against it. The person holding me, however, gasped. I knew it wasn't from the possibility that my action had felt like anything to them other than a brush of wind, so I had to guess it was from my audacity.

Suddenly, I went still, noticing that we were surrounded. They wore long grey cloaks, and each of them had bright red eyes. These vampires were nothing like my vampires, and I cursed myself then as the pain spiked from my heart. I had to remember that they weren't mine and never would be.

"I'm here to see the Volturi, with news of lawbreakers. The human is my proof," Victoria announced.

"Obtaining an audience with our masters is an honor, not a right," I heard one of them answer, just to the right of me.

Turning, I was shocked to see that it was a girl, maybe even younger than me. She seemed to hold some status as a leader because the others clearly deferred to her. Her cloak was actually darker, more black than grey.

"Their coven is large, and they destroyed my mate. We didn't provoke the attack, and I come to ask for help from the law to serve justice," Victoria stated in outrage. Her hair seemed to shimmer in anger of its own. I attempted to shout back that she was a liar, but it came out as a mumble around the gag.

I saw the other vampires glance at Victoria when she mentioned the word "coven." But I felt the mountain behind me shake unmistakably in mirth, most likely in response to my attempt to communicate.

"You're a spitfire," the deep voice rumbled softly behind me.

"The Cullens must be brought to justice. They believe they act outside of the law," Victoria continued.

Even I felt the stillness that occurred with that statement.

"Come with us," the girl stated bluntly, and turned walking away.

It was then that I noticed we stood in an alleyway. I'd been so caught up with the drama after being snatched that I hadn't paid attention. A finger nudged my back, and I followed the others. Within a few moments, we were inside a building that looked like a castle.

"Release her from the bonds, Felix," the girl ordered, and I felt hands at my back and neck. The ropes and gag fell at my feet in response.

"Heidi, take the human to a room and make sure she gets clean. I will not allow such filth in the masters' presence. You…" she pointed at Victoria, "… come with me."

A shadow disengaged from the wall, and I saw that it was another female. She was beautiful, as it seemed all vampires were, but the crimson eyes reminded me that I was a meal in a room full of predators. Just before walking through the door, I glanced back. Staring at me was the largest vampire I'd ever seen. He was even bigger than Emmett and very handsome. Ah…so this was the mountain who had held me. I shivered, knowing I was less than a gnat to him. As he continued to look at me, his face a still as a statue, my hopes fell. I was hoping that, if the Cullens ever ran into this group, Emmett's size would be an attribute. It would seem there was no hope at all.

The female vampire all but ignored me, other than to point to the bathroom I should use. At first, I thought to be obstinate and not take a shower, but honestly I did stink having lived in the bowels of a ship for seven days. If I was going to die, at least I could feel clean as I did it, I thought humorlessly. Then I realized I was in shock as my limbs began to shake uncontrollably. It was easy to contemplate your demise intellectually, but to know the moment was quickly coming was another thing entirely.

Once I was dry, I reached for my clothes, and realized they were gone. In replacement, an orderly stack had been provided…a pair of light grey pants, a blouse, the appropriate under things, and shoes. Very understated, but very expensive…even I could recognize that. It was something I would have never purchased, making me feel as if Alice Cullen should be on the other side of the door. These vampires were pushing my buttons in ways that made me think of her. I wished that I could have told her just once how much I'd loved her.

I ran the provided brush through my hair and realized this was as good as it was going to get. I would be in a room with excruciatingly beautiful people. I would look like a drowned rat on my best day in comparison to them. I looked horrible after months of not taking care of myself. Nothing I did was going to make a difference. I swung the door open to see the girl looking at me with faint curiosity.

"This way," she said, pointing out the door and down a long hallway.

We stopped in a small room where a fire was blazing, and I rushed over to the warmth putting my hands out toward the flames. As we waited, I held the strands of my wet hair out to dry, attempting to calm myself. I realized in that moment how stupid I'd been to waste the past two months running away from my problems. I given away time that could have spent with my father, letting him know that I did appreciate his care of me. I hadn't spoken enough with my mother. If I'd known I was going to die, I would have written a note to Jacob, and the Cullens, and…Edward. Perhaps one day he'd come back to the Forks house out of curiosity. I could have left it in his room, and maybe if he'd remembered my handwriting, he might have read it.

Tears began to run down my face at the exact moment that I felt a huge hand on my shoulder. I turned to find the one they'd called Felix behind me. Another man just slightly smaller stood beside him. I quickly brushed the tears from my face and squared my shoulders.

"The masters wish to see you," his deep voice instructed, pointing toward another door.

They flanked me as I walked toward what I was certain would be my death. We entered into a large round room, and I was intimidated by the sheer number of vampires present. They were dazzling…and deadly. But what scared me more were the three very refined looking vampires sitting on what appeared to be thrones at the center of attention. The masters, obviously. The Volturi, I realized.

I remembered Edward speaking of them. _A very old, very powerful family of our kind. Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die_… My legs almost collapsed in fear, and I stumbled. I was caught by the two beside me and automatically said, "Thank you."

My words brought attention to me from around the room. I saw the younger female vampire that had brought us to this building turn to us.

She said, "Good, you're here, and the human looks marginally better after the bath."

"Food always tastes better clean," I mumbled softly in response to her insensitive comment.

Heads snapped toward me, and I chastised myself for forgetting that they would be able to hear everything. I'd fallen out of practice.

The one in the middle, the obvious leader, steepled his fingers in front of his face and gazed at me in response to my statement. I felt mesmerized by him. He and his companions' appearances were as different from the other vampires as I was from them. They seemed paler. The leader's skin was in startling contrast to the jet black hair that hung past his shoulders, but was tied back away from his face. My eyes jerked to the other two. One was as dark headed as he; the other had startling white hair.

"Come forward," he ordered.

I forced myself to walk to within a few feet of him. It was all overwhelming, the grandeur of the room, the beauty of the individuals around me, the realization that I was facing a roomful of otherworldly creatures, and it caught up to me. I felt dizzy for a moment and took a deep breath to calm myself. During the time I'd spent with the Cullens, I'd become adept at reading the fine nuances of their faces. Little twitches that would have gone unseen by others but that I now knew were all a part of their communication. When the leader's lip lifted slightly, I looked at the other two to see which one he was communicating with. My observation did not go unnoticed, and he graced me with a smile.

"I am Aro. On my left is Caius, and Marcus is to the right. And you are?"

I was not ignorant enough to believe that I could be less than formal with royalty.

"Isabella Swan, sir."

My respect seemed to please him.

"Your accuser states that you are familiar with our kind."

He said it in a way that that made it come out more as a question.

Respect had worked, and I would give it again.

"Yes, sir."

He continued to look at me, utilizing silence. I was being tested.

"Sir, do you wish for me to continue?"

"Yes, Isabella, I do."

I saw the white headed vampire turn to look at him from my side view. I locked down my body, knowing I was about to burn. But it would be worth it. I'd cut my wrist myself for this man to drain me, if I could do anything to save Carlisle and his family.

"I met a family of your kind …"

At this, a chorus of quiet, rumbling growls echoed throughout the room, and I wondered at the reaction. Then I remembered what I'd been told. Vampires rarely existed in any form other than pairs. This group itself was an anomaly. I didn't remove my eyes from Aro, knowing that he would consider it disrespectful.

"…in my hometown." I finished, when the noise died down.

"However, they don't reside there anymore. They moved on." My voice cracked on the last sentence, and he noticed.

He narrowed in on the one thing I hoped he wouldn't. "Tell me about this family, Isabella, and why they told you about our existence."

"They didn't tell me; I guessed," I answered his last question first.

He stood in reaction. "You guessed," he responded in an incredulous tone.

"Yes, it is a long story, sir, but, suffice it to say, I can be too inquisitive and stubborn at times. The Cullens aren't responsible for my knowledge; I am."

"The Cullens?"

"Carlisle, his wife and children."

I attempted to keep from moving as he glided close to me. He was tall, perhaps Edward and Carlisle's height. Thinking their names ripped at me, and I closed my eyes for a few moments. When I opened my eyes, he stood close to me. His eyes were dark, and I assumed it was from the smell of my blood.

"Tell me of Carlisle, Isabella, and this wife and children you speak of."

"Carlisle works as a doctor, and he is brilliant. Esme is his wife, and mothers them all. Emmett is married to Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice are husband and wife as well."

I looked down at the floor and tears began to fall against my will. "Ed…" I cleared my throat, and forced out the next words. "Edward is Carlisle's first child. Carlisle changed him when he found him dying in a hospital. He hasn't married or fallen in love yet."

I felt an ice cold finger lift my chin and jerked in reaction, not at the temperature, but at the emotions the contact dredged up. My eyes overflowed, but it almost seemed that through the haze, he looked startled as well. I heard the one called Caius say his name, and I was suddenly alone as Aro returned to his seat. He stared at me again with a perplexed look on his face for at least a minute.

"Felix, bring the accuser in please."

The large vampire moved quickly to the door, and before I could even blink, Victoria followed him back into the room. Finally tearing his gaze from me, Aro turned to my personal nemesis.

"State your complaint."

"James, my mate, and I met them by accident as they were playing baseball, of all things. We had another vampire traveling with us at that time. They provoked us and attacked James later. They destroyed him. He was attempting to kill this human to protect the secret, and the Cullens took offense at this."

I stared at her in outrage. If I thought I wouldn't break my hand, I would have hit her for the lies she told.

"Why, then, didn't you just exact your revenge on Ms. Swan?" This question came from the one Aro had indicated was Caius.

I turned to look at him and saw that Aro was still staring directly at me.

"They all deserve to be destroyed for what they did, and I couldn't accomplish that by myself. I brought the human here as proof of their disobedience."

"Disobedience?" I barked, and anger boiled from within me, blocking out the fear. "Liar! You and James went looking for trouble and found it, and now you're here whining like a baby because he bit off more than he could chew!"

The room went silent, and shock that I'd spoken to Victoria in such a manner was clearly written on their faces.

Victoria snarled and tensed, as if to lunge at me, but was restrained by Felix's massive hand on her shoulder.

Caius curled his lip at my lack of decorum, but miraculously answered my question anyway. "Disobedience, young human, in that we survive by keeping our existence a secret."

"A fact the Cullens didn't care about when they allowed this girl to live. They also attacked another of our kind without provocation," Victoria lied through her teeth.

I turned back to Aro. His expression held a curious mixture of astonishment and satisfaction. The look confused me for a moment but then I decided to stare into his eyes in the hope that he would understand my plea. For some reason, I believed that he, clearly a powerful man, might want to know that one of his subjects was lying to him. I wasn't going to offer unless I was asked, but I could beg. Perhaps he would pity me enough to inquire.

"The resolution you seek?" Caius asked of Victoria, while Aro and I continued to stare at each other.

"I want the Volturi to destroy the Cullens. I'll take care of the girl myself."

I was trembling at the request. To imagine no more Carlisle…no more Esme…no more…it was unthinkable.

"Aro." Caius intoned, capturing his attention.

"Yes, yes," the raven haired man responded. He stood and came back to me.

"Isabella, would you like to state your side of the story?"

"We were playing baseball, as she aid. Well, really, the Cullens were playing baseball, and I was watching. I wouldn't have stood a chance against them if they'd been human, much less as vampires."

I heard Felix chuckle, and it must have been an unusual event because the others in the room looked over at him in shock. But I couldn't waste my time worrying about it. For now, I had their attention.

"Victoria, James, and Laurent heard them playing and came to investigate. We found out later that James was a tracker, and a very good one. James sensed the relationship between…" I paused for a moment, and realized I had to be as truthful as possible, "or at least he thought he sensed a relationship between Edward and me. I can't say for sure why he became so interested, but he wanted to kill me as a challenge to Edward. Some of the Cullens ran with me, attempting to hide me while the others searched for James. He eluded them, and then lured me to him with the story that he had my mother and almost killed me. The Cullens arrived just in time to save me. Edward sucked the venom out of my arm, while Carlisle treated my wounds and saved me from bleeding to death. The others destroyed James in response."

I noticed that the room had gone curiously silent, and looked up to find Aro once again staring at me with a shocked look.

"Where were you bitten?" he rasped out.

I held my arm out to him. James' scar was plainly evident just above my wrist. Aro glared at my wrist and then came forward to examine the other arm. His lips thinned at what he saw.

"And Carlisle's son sucked the venom out of your arm without feeding off you?"

"Yes."

He turned, putting his back to me. I thought that possibly he was communicating with his fellows in some way. Just as quickly, though, he walked to Victoria, as he questioned me again.

"Isabella, it seems that you spent a great amount of time with the Cullens. Why didn't they allow the venom to spread?"

It was the same question I'd asked myself so many times. Well, I'd finally learned the answer, and now I had to admit it before a group of strangers…baring my worst humiliation, just before dying. But I didn't feel that I'd done enough to help the ones I loved, so I forced myself to do it.

"The Cullens are a group of unusual, talented, and wonderful people. They live quietly, attempting to avoid attention. I forced myself upon them, trying to become a part of their world. They are innocent of what she accuses them of, and don't deserve to be punished just because I attempted to stay where I was not welcome. They left only after I promised to avoid trouble. I've never breathed a word to anyone that didn't already know."

I looked down at my wrists and saw the tattoos Aro had viewed. Elegant script for blunt truths: _Unloved_ on one, _Unwanted_ on the other. I had done this to remind me, so that the nights I wanted to dream…I could just look down at my hands and instead face the harsh truth. It was stupid, really; I'd wasted too much money on them. It had been a rash decision after a horrible night of crying. It didn't matter now.

Here came the pain. "They stopped the venom from spreading because they didn't want me."

Aro quirked his eyebrow in what seemed to almost be disbelief, and I thought I heard something that sounded like, "I seriously doubt that."

He reached out to clasp Victoria's shoulder in what seemed to be a comforting manner. In just a moment, he released her and said, "You have given me much to consider."

He walked back to his seat and sat. I was terrified at the look on his face.

"What you did not understand when you brought these accusations to us, young Victoria, is that Carlisle Cullen was a member of our assemblage here for many years. I know the character of the man you have accused, and find it impossible to reconcile your description with what I know of him."

"The Volturi have ruled our kind for over two thousand years. Do you really think we do not know when we are being lied to? It takes more than an errant child to deceive us. Your own thoughts have betrayed you."

"Felix, Demetri…take care of her," came the command.

Knowing that he was referring to me, I put my head down, hoping I'd given enough. I held onto the hope his words had given. He had listened. It would have to be enough. I waited for the moment of contact and when I felt myself being pushed hard to the floor, I knew it was almost over. I crashed into the hard marble surface and felt ribs being crushed and a sharp pain. It felt as if something punctured my lung. Even through the overwhelming agony, I was somewhat confused by the sound of Victoria's furious hissing.

I felt a cold hand touch my cheek and instinctively turned into it with a groan.

"Isabella…" a melodic voice called from my side. I recognized it as Aro's.

In that moment, I knew that I was dying, and I forced out in a wheezing voice, "Cullens…not…guilty."

A warm trickle of blood eased out of my mouth and nose as I spoke, and I knew it would certainly cause this group to pounce.

"She's dying!" a voice I didn't recognized shouted from the other side.

Pain seemed to come from all directions then. My neck, my arms, my legs…as teeth began to bite into me in frenzy.

And then I was burning in Hell, condemned for the sin of letting go of life. I wanted to curse when I realized I'd never see Edward again. He'd never come here. As my heart lurched from the pain of my death, I knew in that second that Bella Swan would never exist again.

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!. **

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. Hence the ten other chapters now residing in my recycle bin. I hope I make you proud. See the link to her profile below:**

**.net/u/2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below:**

.net/u/1933926/


	6. Haste

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all. All credit goes to her for the lines utilized from her books.

Edward POV

The cars couldn't move quickly enough for me. I almost screamed for Carlisle to pull over and let me out so that I could run, but realized I didn't even know where to go. I growled, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. Carlisle believed that we would find Bella alive and well, but I had my doubts.

I knew the Volturi only through legends and stories. Jasper held them in the utmost respect, having seen their masterful dealings with the newborn wars, but Carlisle and Jasper had never been involved in breaking the rules like I had. I could care less what happened to me, but the family and Bella…well, they were a different story. I heard Jacob's thoughts from behind me. He was determined to address the Volturi as well. I hoped we hadn't led him to his death.

_Edward, I know I can't guarantee anything, but you need to know that Aro doesn't act in haste. If anything, he will have read Bella's mind and seen her goodness. _

I looked over at Carlisle as he spoke silently to me, and he saw my conflict.

_He is able to discern between those he can trust, and those he can't. Actually, I am relieved that he has her. What I am more curious about is how she came to his attention. That, to me, is the unknown._

"We're here," he said softly. Esme and Jacob occupied the other seats of the car. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice followed us in the other. I looked and saw a city on a small hill. It was picturesque, with the sunset casting a rosy glow over the landscape. As we wound our way through the narrow streets, I tried to calm myself, hoping that Bella was just a few minutes away.

We parked in front of a building and I looked over at Carlisle, perplexed by the structure in front of me. His memories had always been of the spaces inside.

"Aro can be quite melodramatic. He finds it amusing to live in a castle, under the guise of a business. In fact, he does run a business out of here. He has his hands in just about everything legal and illegal, except drugs. He hates them more than we do, believing that the products will taint the human population sooner or later."

Carlisle's face quirked ironically. "He has his priorities. Aro is all about ensuring the success and longevity of the human race."

"Jacob, I still recommend that you go to the hotel we've reserved. I cannot guarantee our safety, much less yours," he spoke softly.

Jacob shook his head adamantly as the others surrounded us. The door opening brought our attention to the entrance.

"Carlisle…" a feminine voice called out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

A tall burgundy haired vampire stepped out into the light and smiled at him. She was gorgeous. Even as love struck as I was, I could recognize that. Carlisle grinned infectiously and pulled Esme with him to the entrance.

"Heidi," he greeted her, clearly pleased. He grasped her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips in a kiss of acknowledgement.

I worried that Esme would feel jealous, but Carlisle quickly turned to her.

"Esme, this is Heidi."

As he turned back to Heidi, Carlisle's face glowed with reverence when he introduced Esme as his wife.

I recognized this only as a secondary observation. My mind was distracted by another more important development. I couldn't hear Heidi's thoughts. She was as blank to me as Bella had been. It was disconcerting, and I felt Jasper softly grasp my arm.

_Edward? _

"Can't hear her," I softly whispered, loud enough for only him to hear.

_Interesting._

I saw her look up at our family, and her eyes narrowed only slightly when she saw Jacob standing with us.

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius eagerly await your presence. I was told to bring you to them as soon as you arrived."

The interior hall was lined with numerous vampires, who I quickly realized were guards. It was disturbing not being able to read those around me. I glanced at Jasper, and was somewhat comforted when he winked at me. Damn mood-reading vampire. He hadn't done that since the last time Emmett had thought it would be funny to visit a gay bar. We'd been hot commodities there, and to save all our asses, without a huge scene, Jasper had become my best friend on the way out. Alice had teased us mercilessly for years, asking if she needed to leave us alone. I realized he was attempting to distract me, but if he was picking up anything of concern, he wouldn't be joking around. Thankfully, Emmett was hanging back with Jacob, whose thoughts were going crazy. The smell itself was burning his lungs.

I saw a huge set of wooden doors, and Carlisle quickly made his way toward them. He was actually excited to see the Volturi leaders. This was unexpected. I'd never heard Carlisle speak disparagingly about them, but I'd just always assumed that something must have gone wrong between them. We'd visited many vampires over the years, above and beyond our Denali cousins, so our lack of visits to the leaders of our world, particularly now that I was beginning to ascertain just how close my father had been to them, was clearly perplexing.

These thoughts ran through my head, but they weren't my primary concern. I was attempting to catch any hint of Bella. I breathed deeply, but could only pick up a multitude of vampire scents. Please, Please, Please, the chant ran through my head. As the door swung open before us, I had only one thought. My life was either going to end soon or become infinitely better.

The room was full of vampires, but the focus in the room was on three ancient vampires standing together by a roaring fire, wearing long black robes. As our group entered, they turned to us. The Volturi…I was immediately struck by their appearance. The paintings had not done them justice. I knew that they were ancient, having survived for thousands of years. I wondered what they might look like to humans, but to my eyes, the three before me were mesmerizing.

Aro, the tallest of the group, regal and raven haired, began to walk toward us. Carlisle's face was transformed by a smile, and memories buzzed through his mind like a horde of gnats in the lazy summer sun. Carlisle had spent an inordinate amount of time with this man.

"Carlisle," Aro murmured a greeting clearly laced with emotion.

He stopped just in front of my father and held out his hand to him. Carlisle did not hesitate to place his hand in Aro's. Aro paused only for a moment. A human wouldn't have noticed it, but to the vampires in the room, the use of Aro's gift was obvious. Carlisle's memories must have been pouring rich and deep into him; I couldn't be certain because the thoughts of these Volturi remained a mystery to me.

After a long moment, Aro released Carlisle's hand and took his face between his palms. He slowly placed kisses to each of Carlisle's cheeks and then gazed into his eyes for a moment. His lips quirked upwards at one end. I couldn't read the minds of the others, but Jasper felt their emotions. _I don't know what just happened, but the tension in the room just stepped down. It's a strange mixture of joy and relief. Well, all except for the white haired one, who I'm guessing is Caius. He's not exactly mad, but I wouldn't say he is ecstatic to see us either. The other Ancient one, Marcus I think, is dead emotionally. It is almost overwhelming to be in his presence._

I'd even picked up on the emotion of the room. It would seem that Aro's greeting of Carlisle had been a signal of acceptance. He'd read Carlisle's memories and knew our every secret - which meant he knew mine. As if on cue, Aro turned to look at the rest of the family, studying each face. He now knew everything about us, not only our names but our histories and powers. I picked up subtle hints of greed flickering across his face. I didn't have to guess at the origins. I'd heard Eleazar and Carlisle talk. Aro collected talented vampires to form his guard. It was clear that he could utilize his skill to define just who would and would not benefit him. I wouldn't hesitate to guess that he was feeling victorious over the gifts that had just walked through his door. I'd wondered at Carlisle's earlier warning to Jacob. His words took on a different meaning for me at that moment.

His gaze did linger on Jacob for several moments, but I was proud to see the werewolf meet his eyes firmly and respectfully. This was not easy for Jacob, being in the midst of his mortal enemies. For a fledgling werewolf, he was keeping himself under impressive control. Finally Aro's eyes met mine, and I could only wonder at the emotions I saw buried in his blood red gaze.

_Whoa, Edward. I'm floundering here. His feelings are everywhere. One thing I know for certain is he is a little angry with you. _

I was as confused as Jasper. But Aro turned and glanced to the group gathered behind him.

"Loved ones, one of ours has returned and brought his coven with him. Demetri, please instruct Gianna to have appropriate accommodations prepared within the castle for our guests. I believe the shape shifter will appreciate being housed in one of the rooms with a balcony for the fresh air."

I heard the thoughts of my family and Jacob racing. Shape shifter? But of course, this made sense. Jacob's pack weren't Children of the Moon being controlled by the phases of the moon. Their genetic gift had just chosen the form of one of the most important symbols for their tribe. A new mythological creature. Leave it to a centuries old vampire to point out to us what we'd never considered. Further relief filled the air, and I didn't have to be Jasper to see the other vampires in the room relax slightly.

Jacob, however, smirked. _Damn, guess I get to one up on Sam when I get back. It'll be nice to know something he doesn't for once._

"Felix, please bring in the accuser so that we can get the formalities out of the way."

My family tensed at the words, but our questions were answered within just moments when the hulking vampire, who had been glaring at me throughout our introduction, all but carried Victoria through the doorway.

Through the hissing of my family and the growling from Jacob, I wondered if we'd been all wrong. If Victoria was here, Bella was probably already dead, the hair just something she'd acquired from the body. Roaring filled the air, and I lunged toward her…

And was halted in my tracks before I covered even half the distance. Fire streaked through my body, and I fell to the marble floor. I heard my family screaming around me.

"Thank you, dear Jane." I heard Aro's voice through my agony. "You can release him now. I'm sure young Edward understands the rules for appropriate court decorum. He was, I assume, momentarily overwhelmed by his emotions."

It was a less than subtle warning. I could barely acknowledge it through the pain. Then, like a water faucet being turned off, it was gone. I lay on the floor, panting. Aro crouched down beside me, his hands resting on his knees, and I looked at him.

"Disrespect of this process will not be tolerated from you, Edward. I sense there is more to your story than even your father offered. Do you care to explain?" His question was whispered low enough so the others could not hear, keeping the offer strangely between us.

Grateful for the opportunity, I held out my hand. Strange electricity coursed through me as Aro grasped it. It was odd, the feeling of his skin and the strumming energy between us. I knew he was seeing everything I'd ever done or said, but it was if we were friends sharing a handshake. Within a few moments, his burgundy eyes grew shrewd, and he narrowed them at me.

"You have much to answer for, young mind reader. In particular, the grievous injury of someone exceptionally precious. You've grown complacent with your gift, assuming you know everything, believing you can do no wrong. Ah, but you have already done a great wrong. Your arrogance does not suit you. I will help you with that. It is a strange reward to finally meet someone so like me after all these centuries. I do not take this opportunity lightly, young man. Control yourself, or you will suffer the consequences. Simply being the son of my dear friend does not excuse you from conforming to the law."

These words, spoken only for my ears, held just the right amount of wisdom and authority, laced with obvious threat. I shivered. He stood, pulling me to my feet.

"Demetri, Afton, please come stand with Edward. This moment is obviously one of great emotion for him. Based upon the thoughts I read from the accuser, I understand his need to destroy her. However, we must proceed according to the law."

Again, a carefully worded reminder as the two vampires in question stepped to each side of me. I turned to look at my family and heard Carlisle's stern, chastening thoughts.

_Edward, you must remain calm. This is a different world than ours. Individuality is not cherished, as in our family. Structure and laws come first. He will not hesitate to destroy you._

All this was said as I saw Jacob being restrained by both Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was overwhelming his body with lethargy to keep him from changing. That would have been a disaster of epic proportions. I shook with the stunned realization that I still existed after my blunder. Our thoughts and feelings were apparent, however, as my whole family glared at the red headed witch before us.

She grinned at me as Aro began relaying the information she'd presented to his court. I feasted greedily on her vision of Bella standing before the Volturi. She was visibly shaking but held her head high. Agony raced through me as I heard her say, _"__They stopped the venom from spreading because they didn't want me." _The vampires beside me raised their arms to grab me when my hands found my hair in frustration. A sob tore from my body, and I grimaced. I saw Aro's head snap to me, and then to Victoria, realizing what she was doing.

_I know I'm about to be die, Edward, but your expression is appropriate vengeance for everything you took from me. You fooled me and her. We both believed you didn't care. I thought bringing her here would be justice, in that your family would be destroyed. I miscalculated. So my life will end, but so will yours, because she's dead, you know. They fed on her._

I fell to my knees as, through her memories, I saw Aro and the large vampire across the room dive for Bella after Victoria had pushed her to the floor. Blood flowed from her nose and mouth. Even Victoria, as she was being dragged through the doorway, had heard her last words "Cullens…not…guilty." She'd defended us with her last breath. Everything within me froze, bracing against the pain. I dimly heard Jacob shout my name and then his own cry when he interpreted my behavior appropriately.

_She's dead._ Echoed throughout his brain, over and over like sharp knives slashing at tender skin.

I barely heard Aro instruct someone to escort his family to join him, as the two beside me slammed their hands upon my shoulders. I couldn't blame them, Aro and the other one, although I wanted to. Vampires killed humans; it is what we were made to do. Her blood spilling so freely would have been overwhelming for anyone other than Carlisle. I wasn't even certain I would have had the strength to turn her without killing her, and had planned to ask Carlisle to help me.

I heard my family shouting at me in my head, asking me a myriad of questions, mostly if she was okay. I barely managed to shake my head, and I heard my sisters and mother begin to mourn. I didn't have to know that they were being embraced by their mates. Comforted in a way that only a true mate could offer…something I'd foolishly given away. I bowed my head in surrender. My arms fell uselessly to my side. Hell couldn't be worse than this.

In that moment, Aro seemed to realize that he'd lost us. Our grief was all-encompassing. The silence was only broken by the soft sobs of the females of our family as they echoed through the room.

"What are you feeding him through that twisted mind of yours?" he demanded of Victoria.

She laughed hysterically as the true Victoria displayed herself. I saw through Jasper's eyes as he clutched Alice. His guilt was almost overwhelming, believing that the events of so long ago at her birthday party had finally caught up to him. Victoria went manic, dribbling perfect venom into the air about retribution and just rewards. Aro slapped her so hard that she was nearly decapitated; the sick crunching sound marking a momentary pause in the manic display. Her demented cries of victory filled the air and almost covered the sound of other vampires joining us, the glide of feet from across the room through many bodies.

Aro stepped away from the rabid creature that Victoria had become and strode across the room. He said with feeling, "My dears, we have company."

A soft gasp echo through the room.

My head snapped up at the sound. It couldn't be true. I quickly rose to my feet, my arms gripped tightly by the vampires beside me as I tried to look around the bodies in front of me. I heard my family surge forward as well. Staring at us was Bella. Beautiful, incomparable, unbreakable, immortal Bella. Her name rolled out of my mouth as an endearment, and I knew Jacob had done the same. Her eyes jerked to him, and then back to me. Pain, deep and sound, froze her face for a moment, and I saw the woman behind her, Sulpicia, Aro's mate, step up to her as if she was offering comfort. Bella turned away from us and sank into her embrace.

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!. **

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. Hence the ten other chapters now residing in my recycle bin. I hope I make you proud. See the link to her profile below:**

**http:**** / www. /u /2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below:**

http: / www . /u /1933926/


	7. Father

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all. All credit goes to her for the lines utilized from her books.

Aro POV

"_Il mio amore_, you need to eat. I'll sit with her," Sulpicia murmured against my neck, leaning over the back of the chair to nuzzle me.

Smiling, I reached around and pulled her into my lap. The feel of her lips against mine never failed to excite me, and as my fingers gently combed through her pale hair, my body came alive. Because I had been so wrapped up watching over Isabella, it had been several nights since we'd made love, and that fact was suddenly very clear. She grinned into my mouth, feeling my obvious appreciation of her.

"Aro," she said my name as a caress.

Our moment was interrupted as Isabella screamed from the bed beside us. She'd uttered so few sounds that, whenever she did, it was a startling experience. This was the first scream. The others had been Carlisle's son's name and another boy's. Sulpicia was at her side in an instant, in a protective stance that I'd seen her use with no other person. My mate was as enamored of this slight child as I was.

"She is reaching the end," Sulpicia observed as she bent over Isabella, placing her hand against the girl's forehead.

My little Isabella. She was such a mystery to me. I'd never encountered anyone whose mind was denied to me.

She'd been under unimaginable stress when she was escorted into the throne room. The only other humans who had graced that particular room had been solely for feeding purposes, and they'd instinctively been terrified to the point of silence…until our frenzy struck and they screamed for mercy. Yet Isabella had stood tall, even though she'd shaken as violently as a leaf in a storm.

She was extremely intelligent; that much was clear within just moments, when she'd quipped back at Jane's insensitive comment. "Food always tastes better clean."

Even Caius had chuckled softly. "She's mine if you don't want her."

He'd attempted to establish his claim on the young lady who was destined to become one of us. His laughter amazed me; Caius finds so little humor in our lives. Perhaps the child could crack that sour exterior where so many others had failed. To add to the fascination of the moment, the whole room heard Felix's low rumble. Shocking…my loyal guardsman showing an interest. It was time he mated; his bachelor lifestyle had caused enough controversy to last me for the rest of eternity. The thought of someone finally taming him had extraordinary appeal to me.

Of course, Isabella wouldn't have heard the exchanges, but I saw her study each of us, noting our appearances. Caius was as astounded as I was when she caught the finer nuances of our conversation. She'd understood the need to show appropriate decorum in addressing myself and the others, increasing my intrigue, which exploded exponentially when she admitted to having deduced the truth about the Cullens before being told. The information about Carlisle and his family had come as a moment in the sun. Pleasure had coursed across my skin in reaction to hearing about my protégé. The agony laced through her voice when she mentioned Carlisle's son told me all I needed to know. It would seem that Felix's courtship of this young woman would not be so easy. It was a puzzle that I intended to solve, and excitement streaked through me. The tedium of year after year of court responsibility and intrigue grew thin even for me.

But when I touched Isabella, her fate had been sealed. This child was mine, sent to me by the Fates after so many years.

Caius had to murmur my name to break the spell she wove over me. Tearing my gaze from her after that moment had been incredibly difficult, as the implications buzzed through my head. She'd stared at me guilelessly, pleading for her side to be heard. I couldn't read her mind, but her thoughts were apparent through the expressiveness of her face.

Unbeknownst to Isabella, Marcus had softly touched my hand, letting me see the strength of the bond that had just been formed. He shocked me when his lips lifted slightly. Was it possible that she could reach even his long-dead heart?

The vampire who had brought this incredible gift to me was a pathetic example of what our kind could become. She was mentally unstable; her guilt was apparent the moment her vile mouth opened. Isabella adamantly defending the man I loved, and her audacity to challenge a vampire, had been startling. But when she informed the group that she'd been bitten and that Carlisle's son had been able to resist her blood, draining her of the venom, we'd all frozen in our consternation. After I witnessed the blasphemy scrawled across her wrists, Marcus, Caius, and I immediately made a decision. Carlisle would need to answer our questions. No other way would suffice. I'd let him go those many years ago as an indication of my affection for him. It was time he returned to our fold, and I couldn't wait to see what his son had to say about his actions.

Touching the witch had been an act, not to determine the credibility of her statements, but solely of selfishness on my part. I wanted to see Carlisle through her thoughts, to look on the face that had been denied to me for so many years. Many reports of his unusual coven had been brought to me over time, of course, but to have an opportunity to catch a glimpse of his world was intoxicating. Being the selfish, vain creature that I am, I wouldn't even consider denying myself the pleasure.

In a moment of unusual haste, engendered by the sensory overload I'd just experienced my order to Felix and Demitri to place the female vampire in seclusion came without considering the distance between her and Isabella. My body clenched when Victoria slammed Isabella to the floor. My moment was at hand far sooner than hoped. My plans had been to woo Isabella before turning her, so that it wouldn't be so shocking. As my teeth had sunk into her neck, my only hope was that her apparent desire to join the Cullens in immortality meant that she was ready.

A knock at the door brought me back from my reverie. The interference was annoying. The subordinates knew better than to bother us in our chamber. Sulpicia's hand on my arm halted my initial reaction.

"I asked Felix and Jane to come drag you out of here if necessary, to get you to eat. They'll summon us if anything changes," she said, smiling at me.

My thumb brushed the dark shadows below her eyes only momentarily before I reluctantly agreed. I picked her up, cradling her against me, and made my way through the doorway of the second bedroom (where we'd placed Isabella), through the study, and into our private chambers. Felix and Jane stood with their heads appropriately bowed just outside our door.

"We are going to the throne room. Has Heidi delivered our meal there?"

"Yes, Master Aro," Jane responded.

"Felix, please watch over her and send for me immediately if anything changes."

His satisfaction at being assigned to watch over Isabella was immense.

Sulpicia chuckled in response as we made our way down the hallway but then grew serious. "You plan to contact Carlisle, do you not?" I nodded.

Seeing my answer, she grimaced. "Do you believe that he will come? He has made no effort to contact us in the past."

"He'll come. The girl is precious to them. It was evident through the witch's memories. The situation is perplexing, I admit, a conundrum for which I eagerly anticipate an answer. Don't worry, my love, Carlisle's absence has no relation to his affection for us." Her eyes cut to me. "It is simply that he has little patience for the necessities of a monarchy. Much of what occurs here offends his sensibilities. It is my supposition that he has kept this family of his away from Volterra to avoid exposing them to the 'evils of court life'."

She chuckled, imagining Carlisle saying those exact words. "He keeps them away from you as well, my dear."

"Most certainly, as my resources indicate that he is in possession of an astonishing coven. Can you imagine Carlisle not being protective of them? To think that he would react any differently is ludicrous. He knows my desires and that his children would entice me."

Heidi waited outside the throne room. "See that we are left alone, unless Felix sends for us."

"Yes, master."

We spent little time in niceties as we tore into the warm flesh of the humans. As always, my wife knew exactly what my body craved. When she finished, she crawled over the still faintly warm body she'd just drained to shove me to the floor of the throne room. Pushing aside my black robe, she ripped the silk of my shirt to place her lips against my skin.

"Let me see, where were we?" she breathed against my skin. Her hand had found its way between my legs, capturing me. I groaned.

Blood mingled on our lips and tongues, and she impatiently shoved the body of the man I'd drained away from us. The body thudded against the wall, and Sulpicia giggled at the innocuous sound. Flipping her over placed us in a much more pleasant position. I shoved her dress out of the way, and within a few moments, she was screaming below me, her hands digging into my skin as she twined around me like a serpent. Venom surged through me as her warmth devoured me. Roars of pleasure echoed through the throne room over and over again in the next few hours as we reveled in our ecstasy. The smell of blood was fresh, as we'd rolled in several pools of it during our lovemaking. I grew thirsty again and strode naked to the door. Heidi hadn't moved, and she stood still with her head down.

"Heidi, further fare please."

Heidi was nothing if not efficient at her duty. She'd kept a delicious morsel in storage for me. Spinning the woman around and biting deeply into her neck, I watched Sulpicia as she stretched leisurely amidst the blood and bodies. The Sirens had nothing on her. She undulated sensually in show for me, as the warmth of the body I held drained into mine. Sulpicia watched with desire laden eyes as I dropped the carcass and began to stalk back to her. The moment was broken when a knock came at the door. My snarls indicated my displeasure at being interrupted, but Demetri's voice rang out clear.

"Master Aro, I beg your pardon, but Felix sent me for you. It seems that the girl is beginning to stir. Faint twitches only, but Felix thought you would want to be there. Again, pardon the interruption."

Sulpicia helped me shrug into my robe as I helped her straighten her dress, and we ran back to the room. We were just in time. Isabella was beginning to move as the fire receded from her limbs.

"Jane …"

She ghosted into the room from the study. "Yes, Master Aro."

"Please find your brother, and bring him here as well. We haven't dealt with a newborn in nearly a century. It would seem prudent to have our best weapons at hand for the possibilities."

Felix stood directly beside Isabella, watching her as the movements grew more numerous.

Jane's timing was impeccable. She and Alec came through the door as Isabella gasped and sat straight up.

Bella POV

During her religious experimenting, Renee had taken me to a church that was led by a fanatical preacher. We went only that one time because I'd refused to go back. The man had yelled and screamed about blasphemy and sin and the cost of transgression. He'd solemnly intoned that the fires of Hell would burn in ways that we couldn't imagine. As I lay in Hell, I thought back to that man, once my brain could wrap around something other than the flames licking at me. I didn't know how long I'd been there. It could have been a millennium for all I knew. What would my life have been like if I had met someone who preached about God's love instead? For certainly there was a God; there had to be if Hell existed. In addition, I'd once been privileged to meet mythical creatures fashioned by his very hand…creatures who broke my heart when they found me lacking.

When you are trapped in the inferno, you begin to question everything you'd ever known. It would seem that even my mind was not immune to the torture, as visions of my family, friends, and loved ones ran through my thoughts. I called out to Edward and Jacob. I wondered how long it would be before I went insane. Perhaps, I already was.

My salvation came in small snippets. A calm voice through the chaos. It was a male voice reading in a strange language, but the sound of his voice was calming. Sometimes, a female voice spoke in a similar manner, but it was mostly the man who attempted to comfort me. His voice was slightly familiar, as if of a stranger I'd met along the way. Maybe he was my Virgil, leading me through the levels of Hell. If this was the first level, then Dante hadn't described it accurately, and I shuddered to think it could get worse. The magical voice continued for the eternity that I burned, carrying a strange sense of comfort with its cadence. As if sensing my confusion, the voice would switch to English randomly.

"Herodotus' _Histories_, Isabella. His accuracy is questionable but he was an earnest man, dedicated to studying those around him. '_It is better by noble boldness to run the risk of being subjected to half the evils we anticipate, than to remain in cowardly listlessness for fear of what might happen._' He did at least understand the need for action."

"It is going to be fine, little one," the voice reassured me.

When it seemed that I would combust from the torture that slashed through my body like acid, the room grew quiet. I shrieked incessantly, begging for someone to kill me. No one listened. Then, miraculously, it seemed that I would get my wish. The fire left my extremities on their march to my heart. It felt as if it would explode the way it raced. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! When had it grown so loud? It was if I could hear its frantic attempt to keep beating. Die, please! I begged it. Stop this torture. And suddenly it did. The pain ceased, and for a moment, I reveled in the peace and quiet … the pure bliss of nothingness.

But my senses were raw from the experience. There was no other reason for me to pick up the faint stir of the air around me or the oddly erotic and delicious smell permeating the room. My mouth watered, and then my throat flamed in need. It was at that moment that the puzzle pieces slid into place. The throne room … the vampires biting me … the agony while I burned … I'd been bitten and, this time, allowed to change. I was incredibly, unimaginably immortal. The thought caused me to gasp as I sat up to look upon my new world.

_AN: Il mio amore - My love_

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!. **

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. Hence the ten other chapters now residing in my recycle bin. I hope I make you proud. See the link to her profile below:**

**http:**** / www. /u /2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below:**

http: / www . /u /1933926/


	8. Degredation

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Bella POV

Thirst burned hot in my throat. It was on fire, and I needed something to extinguish the flames…and that something was tantalizingly close. It smelled divine, and my eyes began to search for it. As my gaze hit the large form standing beside where I sat, my muscles bunched and, too quickly to even realize, I was across the room, my back against the wall. My lips were pulled back, baring my teeth in reaction, and my body was crouched, ready for defense.

Snarling filled the room, and it took me a moment to realize the sounds were coming from me. The giant began to step toward me, and my body shifted in response. My mind hadn't even contemplated the move; it was instinctual. My thoughts shifted quickly…shouldn't I be afraid of him? But my body and instincts wanted to lunge for his throat. It must have been apparent, because he stopped. My mind and body warred…I was going crazy.

"Felix, calm yourself. She most likely thinks you're being aggressive."

That voice, I knew it. I straightened into a semi-standing posture and looked at the person it came from. My Virgil. In need of comfort from the chaos inside me, I took one step forward, stretching my hand out towards him. _Please help me…I don't understand._

The room stilled for a bare moment, and I wondered if I'd spoken out loud. Then, the others attempted to get to Virgil. "_I'm Aro," _echoed in my head, and for a moment confusion set in as to why that name was familiar. They were trying to grab him. They were threatening him! I raged. In a second, I had him in my arms, and I spun, putting him behind me, against the wall across the room. My arms were spread in defense, his body behind mine as I screamed at the group in the room looking at us.

"Jane," the voice came from behind me.

It sounded almost pained, as if he was sorrowful about something. I saw the blond girl step to the front of the group. She narrowed her eyes at me, and it was if the room waited on something. Frustration welled within me, and I stomped my foot in defiance, slightly moving toward her, my teeth bared.

Who _was_ I? This seemed all wrong. I didn't know, and from the stunned looks on everyone's faces, including the girl, they didn't know what to make of me either. The boy stepped beside her, and the other female vampire in the room said, "Careful, you'll affect Aro as well."

I was in a momentary panic. I knew that other voice. She'd read to me as well, and my body had a similar reaction as to when the man behind me had spoken. Comfort … it seemed to say. Her eyes widened, seeing my raised hand, but then her words hit me. The boy was attempting to hurt Aro. I backed up, bringing my body fully against his, trying to stand between them. Must protect, my brain said. My body shrieked in fury, confusion, and fear. The window beside us shattered from the sound, causing glass to rain down on me. I watched in fascination as the sparkling diamonds settled around us, landing on my arms and wondered why I didn't bleed. I was so clumsy. _Wait_…where did that come from? Then my fascination was captured by the radiance of my skin, compliments of the sunlight streaming through the window … as if diamonds were embedded across it. A young man's beautiful face ran through my mind. He was smiling at me, and I gasped at the sight. Something shifted within me. Who? …

"Everyone stop; she believes you are trying to hurt me. Back away. Obviously, Alec and Jane's gifts are useless on her. I must say, even Alec's gift didn't affect me while she protected me. Intriguing…," my savior said from behind me.

"Isabella…"

_My name is Bella, _echoed through my brain. _Bella Swan._

My hands went to my head as the words rattled through it. I wanted to sink to the floor in my confusion, but the body refused, shouting out, MUST PROTECT. Sobs of confusion and snarls of rage and warning battled as they tore from my body.

"Isabella, my child, listen to me. You may release me. They mean me no harm," Aro said from behind me. "They believe you may hurt me in your confusion."

His hand came around from behind me and softly grasped my chin. Waves of pure agony hit me from the smell that came from him. I inhaled deeply at the sleeve of his garment. Grabbing his arm, I forced my nose to him and growled. It was nirvana, it was hell. Vicious need poured through my body. The smell wasn't coming from him; it was coming from his clothes. My mouth filled with venom.

It was then I remembered my clarity just before awakening. I was a newborn vampire. My name was Isabella Swan, and the man's arm I was holding had saved me, if you could consider being made into an immortal being saved. The venom was running through my mouth because I was thirsty.

I dropped Aro's arm immediately and straightened up, wanting to hide in shame. The others looked at me in understanding. I pulled away from Aro, my back to the wall, and squatted, wrapping my arms around my legs. The struggle for control was overwhelming. It was imperative to control this chaos in my head. My mind understood that, but the body I now owned wanted food NOW.

"I'm so hungry," I said without thinking, and then was stunned at the sound of my voice.

It didn't sound right, and the strangeness of the moment sent my mind to racing. Folding my body as tightly as possibly into itself, my mission suddenly became to be as still as possible, so that my mind could sort this all out.

Aro and the one called Felix came to within feet of me. It was apparent that Felix was there to protect Aro from me. Sounds of the door opening filtered to where my body crouched, and another man appeared. Even though he was dwarfed by the giant beside him, this man was large in his own right, not as brawny, and leaner. Aro slightly pushed them to the side, and they grudgingly obliged but stayed within arms reach of us.

"Isabella …"

I automatically wanted to correct him, but "Bella" felt wrong now.

"… you need to eat, my child. It will help. This doesn't last forever, and we are here to help you."

He held his hand out toward me, making the other two extremely uncomfortable. As my eyes jerked between the two faces, I was struck with their beauty. Noticing my regard, the leaner one grinned endearingly. From somewhere deep within my memories, it reminded me of something or someone. A dark headed giant as well, who winked at me in easy familiarity … like a brother; the thought came randomly.

I felt my lips tug into a reciprocating smile and heard the others in the room around us gasp. Forcing my head back to my knees, I backed further into the wall, wondering what I'd done wrong. The rocks of the wall crumbled slightly against me.

"Little One, don't be shy; you are mesmerizing when you smile," came a much deeper voice from Felix.

Peeking through the curtain of my hair allowed me some privacy to study him. His appearance was very different from the other one. The skin of his face was stretched taunt across broad cheekbones, and his eyes were slightly tilted and black. Different flames filtered through my body, and in response I could feel my nostrils flaring to draw in his scent.

Aro watched my reaction with great interest, but finally said, "Felix, now is not the time."

"Yes, Master Aro," he replied, bowing his head, but not before I saw a curious mixture of embarrassment and pleasure race across his features.

Aro had remained in front of me, his hand outstretched in appeal, and slowly my own reached across the space to join his. I moved slowly, testing out my control of this new body, as something told me that this grace was a new found attribute for me. Aro pulled me to my feet and turned to the others. The female, whose voice I'd recognized, stepped forward and came to stand by Aro.

"Isabella, I am Sulpicia, Aro's wife."

"You read to me," I acknowledged, my tone indicating my pleasure.

She smiled at me, and the action caused her already beautiful face to transform into perfection. Then she looked over at Aro with an adoring look, giving me time to really study her. She had very light hair, but the deep red eyes seemed odd, as if they should be another color. Felix's had been black just a few minutes ago but, when I looked at him surreptitiously, they were red again. Sulpicia moved softly with us as Aro began to exit the room, tugging me with him. The others followed.

We moved through several hallways, and as we did, the incredible smell intensified. I could hear the beating of hearts, and my control began to slip. Venom pooled in my mouth and ran down my throat, and growls of need began echoing through my body. Felix and Demetri stepped before us, opening two large doors into another room, and for the moment confusion warred through me. Weren't we supposed to go outside to hunt; did they bring animals into the building?

It was then that I saw them, humans. Their beating hearts, racing from the adrenaline of fear, echoed through the room, driving me crazy. The warm and wet sounds of their blood streaming through their bodies tantalized me, and my body lunged forward, instinctually. One woman turned and started screaming when she saw us. I froze in my steps as my voice and another echoed in my head.

"_Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people?" I asked._

_The beautiful young man replied, "I don't want to be a monster." _

EDWARD… Everything came back to me in that moment, in quick cinematic-like pictures and sounds. Everything…my father and mother, my move to Forks, meeting Edward, our first kiss, our time together. The Cullens, Jake, my heartbreak. I was with the Volturi. The leaders of my new world. Victoria had brought me here in revenge.

But more importantly, I remembered why I couldn't feed on the people in front of me… I, too, didn't want to be a monster. I stopped breathing and tore from the hold that Aro had on me, running as fast as I could away from the room and its bleating humans.

Veering down unknown corridors, I quickly became lost and finally barged into a large door to find myself in, of all places, a library. I searched frantically for somewhere to hide and noticed a window seat with heavy curtains tied back by a silk rope. I dove for the area, pulling the curtains around me. The window looked out over the city, providing a beautiful view. I couldn't care less about the grandeur; my body was in agony. Wrapping my arms around my knees, I began to rock violently. Holding my breath helped with the smell, but nothing covered up the sound of their hearts. The luscious thudding still echoed in my mind, and my throat flared in response. I'd thought the hole in me was painful before but now...aargh…

Hearing footsteps, I knew they were looking for me, probably following my smell. Perhaps, they were coming to destroy me; I clearly remembered Edward saying you didn't make these individuals mad unless you wanted to be destroyed. Hopefully, that would be what happened. I'd never wanted to just be a vampire. It had been a means to an end, which was to live with and love Edward for eternity. Now, I would live the rest of eternity, but without him. What an ironic twist.

Multiple footsteps stopped outside the door, and it slowly opened.

"Isabella …"

The rest of what he said was drowned out by the sobbing from my chest. The understanding in his voice was my undoing. He was on the other side of the curtain within a moment, but he wasn't alone. At least five other vampires had accompanied him into the room, the knowledge compliments of my new senses, having picked up on the different patterns of their feet.

"I'm going to pull the curtain back. It isn't customary to speak through a covering unless you are going to Confession, Isabella. Believe me, that is something no one here has done for quite some time."

I forced my body into the corner of the seat, attempting to become as small as possible, as the curtain slowly slid back revealing Aro with Felix, Demetri, and three unfamiliar male vampires. Aro's face revealed his determination.

"We've come to escort you back to where you can partake of your first meal, Isabella. Your newborn behaviors are excusable to a point, but in truth, you are far more in control than any other that we've seen, and thus I'll only allow youth to explain your actions so far."

If my body wasn't hurting so badly, I would have laughed. THIS was 'in control'? I shuddered to think of what was 'out of control." I felt like a raving lunatic, with my mind in a million directions, and my body demanding immediate action to slake my thirst.

"Are you coming willingly, or do I need to employ the help of my guard?" he asked, indicating the men to each side of him with a flourish of his hand.

I turned to look at the window. Hadn't Edward said that Carlisle had survived a fall from great heights? I shouldn't have taken my eyes off them because immediately I was grappled by five different sets of hands. In instinctive reaction, my body began thrashing. Aro grabbed my head when my teeth almost made contact with someone's body.

"To the throne room," were his only words.

The human began crying when they carried me through the door. Escape was hopeless for us both. They must have assumed that getting me in the room with the woman would be enough, but as soon as they released me, I scurried under one of the benches. I heard Aro produce a sound that sound suspiciously like a huff.

"Let us step outside and give Isabella peace. Her instincts will assume control at some point."

The sun set, and the night waned as I hid under the bench like a scared puppy. At some point, the human's screams stopped. I closed off all air from entering my body. To cover up the sound of her heartbeat, I began humming. It wasn't until almost dawn that I recognized that the song that I'd kept repeating over and over was the lullaby that Edward had written for me. When I sobbed at the realization, I inadvertently gasped for breath. Fire poured down my throat, and snarling erupted from me. The stupid human began screaming again in reaction. I began humming even louder.

The second day brought the next tactic. Other humans were brought in, and we were joined by members of the guard. Their lethal movements were like a finely rehearsed ballet, a ghastly, bloody, macabre dance as they fed greedily from the bodies. I turned toward the wall, putting my back to them, and began digging into the stone. Rational thought began waning at the end of the second day. They'd left another human in the room. I heard the sound of the shuffling feet over my continuous snarling.

The third day, they cut the human's throat and placed the body beside me. I only knew this because I startled at the feel of something warm soaking through my clothes. When I opened my eyes, it was to see a stream of the red liquid stealing its way under me, headed for the wall. Shrieking, I flew to the other side of the room and crawled under another bench but not before I saw the bright red slash my clothes had left across the floor.

The fourth day, I could barely move, the pain was so horrendous. I was past rational thought. Not a monster! Not a monster! Not a monster! Not a monster! Not a monster! I slammed my head into the marble with each repetition, shattering part of the wall and the bench over me. It was like a tomb under the rubble.

It was the fifth day that they finally took matters into their own hands. My legs were captured, and I was pulled from under the remains. I was held down by no less than six vampires. Aro came over to me and bent down.

"Isabella, I will not allow this to go any further."

"Please, so thirsty," I begged as best as I could. My throat seemed almost swollen shut. Had I been human, I would have probably suffocated already.

"Have Heidi bring something," he indicated to Demetri, who stood behind him, with a wave of his hand.

Within just seconds, he was back with the female that had taken me to the bathroom when I first arrived. She was accompanied by another human. Demetri carried the man, his hand across the human's mouth.

"No, please, deer," my word came out as a bare whisper.

Aro's hand slashed down, indicating his verdict.

"We do not live that way, Isabella. You are a part of this family now."

The click of my teeth closing against the possibility was audible through the room.

Aro's face became livid. "I swear I will throttle Carlisle for this idiocy!"

"NOOOO," the word came out, in response to the threat I perceived in his words. My eyes were locked on Aro's face, and therefore, I didn't see them move. Numerous hands caught my jaws, and a warm liquid poured down my throat. They'd slit the human's throat and were holding him above me.

Against my will, my throat began to move as the animal within me took over. Pleasure the likes of which I'd never known before flowed through my body. Gulping greedily, I couldn't get it fast enough. Suddenly finding my arms and legs loose, I grabbed for the thing supplying my need, burying my teeth into the flesh providing the nirvana sliding down my throat. Not enough, not enough … my mind began chanting when I felt the feeble heart begin to slow. Someone attempted to take the body from me, and I snapped at them. A pleased chuckle echoed through the chamber at my reaction, but I screamed in fury when the blood stopped.

Arms pried mine from around the body, and a living, breathing replacement was positioned in my embrace. In a parody of a passionate encounter, I threaded my fingers through the slightly long hair of the young man and turned his screaming face away from me before tearing into his throat. Purring sounds came from me as the warm blood flowed.

My limited knowledge of passion had been as a human; from chaste kisses shared in a twin bed with a young man who I found out too late neither wanted nor loved me. What I experienced as the blood filled my body far surpassed that. My body throbbed in unison with the heart of the body below me. I was unsettled when the heart finally stopped. I wanted something more, but it wasn't blood. My teeth disengaged from the dead body I was straddling, and I sat up quickly, throwing my head back.

The man's body below me was destroyed. I'd broken him in my haste to drain every drop from him, but it still took effort to pry my hands away from him. A vision of a female lion standing over her prey ran through my head. The power, the blood, surged through my body, and I stood to survey the room.

I took deep breaths, and then licked my lips, tasting the vestiges of my meal. The drag of my tongue across my lips brought on shivers of delight, amplifying the throbbing between my legs. I wanted, _needed_, sex. It was overwhelming, this need, and as with the blood, I was past control. Nine vampires stared back at me. Aro and the female were off limits, as Demetri protected them. It was then that I saw Felix and leapt for him.

I was captured in mid flight by the others and taken to the ground. I fought to get to him, leaving huge gouges in the floor, but in the end even my newborn strength wasn't enough. I was carried back to my room by the group. Scores of other vampires moved out of the way in the hallway, in reaction to my struggle and resulting snarls and snaps. It was as if a mad animal was daily viewing for them.

I was pinned to the floor of my room for a while. Aro left finally, taking Felix with him. He'd been as impervious to my pleas for Felix as he had for the deer. With Felix away from me, my mind gradually asserted itself again. Visions of Edward took root. My mind ran with fantasies of his mouth on me, his body within me, and the strange vampires that held me to the floor witnessed my first orgasm…

It took hours for the blood lust to finally recede, and in that time I'd imagined Edward and I in every position my ignorant mind could conceive. My body finally slumped, sated from the experience.

My humiliation and degradation was complete.

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. Hence the ten other chapters now residing in my recycle bin. I hope I make you proud. See the link to her profile below:**

**http:**** / www. /u /2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below:**

**http: / www . /u /1933926/**


	9. Calculation

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Aro POV

The slamming of the door caused me to startle uncharacteristically. I couldn't remember a time that I'd been disturbed in this manner. Rising from the chair before the fireplace to determine who had made such an egregious mistake, I quickly backed up in response to the oncoming form of my wife. She was furious in a way that I had witnessed only once before in all our millennia together.

"_What did you do?"_ she snarled at me.

She was the only person who would ever speak to me in this manner.

"Sulpicia…" I began in a placating tone

She growled at me. "Don't you dare try to make nice with me, Aro! I just came from Heidi's chambers. I want to know what you did to her."

For a moment, I worried that Isabella had fought them as they helped her wash away the grime of her first feeding. Possibly I should have sent some of the guards into the room. Isabella had been quiet when I went back into the adjoining room to check on her. I'd ordered the others to leave, and Felix, Demetri, and I had escorted her to Heidi's room ourselves. She'd avoided contact with my eyes and quickly walked into the open doorway. We'd all attempted to speak with her during our traverse through the hallways, but she'd remained mute. Felix had glared at me in response, bordering on insubordination. A calm mask replaced his anger when I raised my eyebrow in reprimand.

"What exactly is the problem, Sulpicia?"

Her hiss was her first response. "I believe you should answer my question, first," she demanded.

"You are fully aware that a forced feeding became necessary. She was determined to starve herself until we allowed her to feed on a filthy animal. After she had sufficiently eaten, we carried her back to the room. Her blood lust was strong, and I didn't want to leave her unattended. I had several of the junior guard members hold her, to keep from her injuring herself or others."

"YOU DID WHAT!" She screamed.

Even I wasn't happy with the way I'd had to handle the situation, but seeing Sulpicia's rage, I became even more apprehensive. In reaction to her clear abhorrence of my choice, one I was already questioning, my pride took control.

"I did the best thing for her at the time," I said haughtily.

"Your arrogance does not impress or alarm me, Aro. Save the posturing for your subjects. You made a mistake, and now you need to go rectify it."

"Would you like to clarify what I need to remedy?"

Sulpicia had turned away from me, and her body language increased my disquiet. Her hands were rigidly clenched, and she was trembling. I glided to her, and she spun around to face me.

"_Luce mia?"_

The endearment rapidly flew off my lips at the look on her face. Her eyes were bright with unshed venom, and anguish was written across her features.

"You humiliated her in her need, Aro. Something she could not control. Has she not suffered enough? You saw her face when she attempted to speak of Carlisle's son. Something unspeakable happened between them, and then she is brought here by that witch. She suffers an attack and is then turned without preparation. Whether or not you want to admit it, you were even impressed by her tenacity about her feeding choice. Then when all else has been taken from her, you leave her pinned to the floor to face one of the most overwhelming experiences of our nature with strangers. Couldn't you have left her Felix as a treat? What would it have hurt?"

Her words stung. The sincerity of her emotions made any attempt at reasonable explanation weaken in comparison.

"Sulpicia, Isabella may have met her physical needs through him, but the damage to her spirit would have been irreparable. Conceivably I could have stayed with her to hold her arms, and asked Felix and Demetri to aide me. However, then she would have to face her mortification every day as she looked into our faces. It was a better decision to place that responsibility on members that are expendable. She will never have to face them again, I will ensure it."

She was unconvinced by my words. It wasn't that they weren't sincere, but she knew even in my sincerity that there was always just a little more.

"You believe she is a virgin, do you not?" she intuitively surmised.

I slipped, and my slight smile was answer enough.

"Aro, I do not like this game you play. She is not a commodity to manipulate. The boy, even if he turns out to be an incredible talent, may not care for her enough to make this ploy of yours worthwhile. Felix has been loyal for many years; he is not an unknown."

"Isabella will be able to make the choice. I just ensured that when that time comes, she doesn't have anything to regret. I didn't like what I had to do, but I would do it over again if faced with the decision," I said.

"The decision you made, I know you believe it was right. However, it birthed a completely defeated young woman. She has no hope, Aro. The light is gone from her eyes. It is not how I want our child to feel. Even when she saw her glorious new appearance for the first time in the mirror, she barely responded to her image. I fear you went too far. Felix could have satisfied her in a myriad of ways, without robbing her of the precious virginity that you prize."

"Suplicia, she should be able to make the decision as to which person touches her. It shouldn't be determined by the blood. I knew the human feeding would be difficult, but it is the natural order of things and needed to be quickly established with her. Carlisle's strange ideas had to be uprooted immediately…"

"Do not attempt to lay your miscalculation at another's feet," she interrupted.

I continued, stunned in part by her vehemence. " … She is a child of the Volturi now and must follow our practices. But I refuse to be responsible for making the decision of who will be her mate. If Felix had touched her at that moment, Isabella's fate would have been sealed. For once, she will have a choice, which is a _commodity_…" I emphasized her choice of words from before, "… that I believe will be more precious to her than the immediate gratification of her body. It is clear that Isabella hasn't been given the opportunity to make choices in the past. I will rectify that."

"Then go explain that to her, so that she understands. Inform her that she will have options because it is my conjecture that at this moment that she believes this life will be even more intolerable than her last."

Did Isabella really feel this way? I knew so little of her life from before, just a few words spoken in haste. I'd surmised more from the other vampire's thoughts. Her memories had been toxic, but I'd been able to filter out at least some impressions. From assimilating the two versions, I'd been able to construe that Isabella had wanted to be a vampire and that the Cullens had refused to change her. I'd also been able to ascertain that she'd run from her home, leaving her family and friends behind … not the action of someone who felt desired. The tattoos on her wrists had told me as much.

We'd known that the newborn period would be difficult for her, having witnessed the others I'd brought into our fold over the years. But the task of the acculturation of those individuals had always been delegated to members of the guard. My unprecedented involvement in this situation and her magnificent control had lulled me into believing it would all resolve easily. Sulpicia's fear and my unsettled feelings indicated I may have calculated wrong. My wife had patiently waited for me to contemplate the possibilities. When she saw me refocus, she gave me a gentle shove toward the door.

"Go fix her, my love," she ordered.

I started past her to travel down the hallway, and she reached out to capture my hand, stopping me. Her kiss provided absolution for my transgressions.

As I moved toward Isabella's room, my mind contemplated the tempest that awaited me. What could I know about this foreign concept of fatherhood? Having rarely desired to entertain anyone other than Sulpicia in my nuclear family, I'd settled on the kinship of Marcus and Caius. How this newborn had turned my life and perspective around, I didn't know. Her mind's silence had called to me; her loyalty to Carlisle and his family had endeared her to both myself and my mate. The why was superfluous at this point in time; it was the how that mattered, I thought, as I stood before her door.

Not a single sound came from within. Her quietness reminded me in part of Marcus…too still…too calm. Dead. An old pain…another miscalculation, my greatest…threatened to tear at me. _No!_ Now was not the time to think of that.

I knocked quietly but received no answer. Unlatched, the door swung open a few inches, and I entered the room. No lights had been turned on against the approaching night, but none were truly needed with our eyes. The room remained undisturbed, exactly as I saw it in Sulpicia's thoughts. She and Heidi had delighted in arranging the room as I forced Isabella to eat, believing that she would be thrilled at the opulence. Sulpicia had been heartbroken by Isabella's lack of response, even though she understood why Isabella had seemed oblivious. She stood as still as a statue on the balcony, her body an outline against the darkening sky.

The small town that housed my seat of power came into view as I stepped to her side, and a slight breeze ruffling the strands of our hair. The bustle of the city just after the sun began to set was always the noisiest time of the day. Humans heading home to their families after the long day of work. What I wouldn't give to hear their thoughts from afar, to decipher the day to day struggles. Some would say I gave humans no thought, they would be wrong. Even humans watched their pets for hours, frolicking to and fro, guessing at their moods and reactions. Tonight, however, my focus was solely on the vampire at my side…a stunning vampire I realized, turning to see her for the first time without the filthy remnants of her attack, subsequent change, and feeding.

"Isabella, you are magnificent."

Not even an eyelash fluttered. What I wouldn't give to be able to see into that mind! Isabella's uniqueness was never more apparent than in this moment. This would not be easy because, for once, my skill couldn't provide an open window into her thoughts, requiring me to actually utilize conversation. I hypothesized that Marcus and Caius were mostly likely delighted at this turn of events, having accused me of growing indolent over the years at social niceties.

Taking a deep breath, I did something unparalleled.

"Isabella, I apologize for your abrupt entry into our world. The last few days have been unbearable for you, I imagine. Being nurturing isn't a skill that I possess in great quantity, and I believe that as such I have been negligent in my duties as your creator."

She didn't even move a muscle, as if she didn't even hear what I was saying. Her eyes gazed out into the twilight, as if there was something of great importance in this moment for her. Her disregard at my magnanimous gesture smarted. I wasn't accustomed to being noble, much less not receiving praise for the momentous occasion on which I did dabble in the practice. Had she been standing here this whole time? I moved my body into her line of sight in an effort to force her to look at me. Eerily, she continued to stare directly forward, and it was in that moment that the realization that she was focusing inward hit me. Her brain was most likely awash with memories.

"Continue to relive the memories over and over, and it will help you to store them forever in your mind."

She flinched at this advice, spurring my curiosity.

"So the key to forgetting is to quit thinking about them," was her hopeful response and my only guidance to what was occurring.

I was astounded. Isabella did not want to remember anything, it would seem, desiring only to wipe out all that came before us. I would have to send for Carlisle quickly. I needed just a few brief weeks to bind this amazing child to me first, but it was clear in that moment that my actions couldn't be put off long. Chelsea's services may need to be utilized, my thoughts reasoned.

Just like I'd had to do with Marcus.

"Isabella, it cannot be that horrendous."

The rigidity was back in her countenance.

"Do you require something of me, Master Aro?"

Master Aro? It was my turn then to flinch, at the coldness in her voice. The subservient tone strangely displeased me. Her voice sounded disembodied, hollow, even to my ears. Who had informed her to address me in such a manner? Pulling her chin up with my finger allowed me to see the hopelessness that Sulpicia had warned me about. It was also evident from her eyes that she was hungry again … her newborn body demanding attention. One need was easy to fix; the other might take time, I reasoned, walking to the door.

"Bring Isabella something to eat and have a fire lit in the hearth," I instructed the guard who stood at the end of the hallway and then turned back to speak with her.

She was gone.

There was only one possibility, and when I reached the balcony, I could hear her scrambling across the rooftop.

"Get Demetri and Felix," I snarled to the guard, before following her up the wall. "Tell them to follow me."

Her newborn strength gave her the advantage as she flew across the roof of the expansive castle. Even in my anger, I could appreciate her grace. What had I said to engender this response? Then, the reason became apparent. She'd been resigned until I'd mentioned eating. She leapt to the ground and began running toward the city's edge. A certain sense of freedom and exhilaration flowed through my veins during the chase, in recognition of the fact, that it had been hundred of years since I'd been out of the castle without a contingent of guards around me. Renata had been a constant shadow except for my private moments.

Isabella was breathtaking, and my attention was ensnared by her, causing me to be careless. So it shouldn't have come to as a surprise, when rounding a corner; I came into contact with two rogue vampires. They were most likely sent by the Romanians to spy. Their eyes, however, lit in pleasure at finding me alone. I wasn't too concerned, knowing that Demetri and Felix would be directly behind me. In addition, my daily training with Felix kept my skills finely honed. Ruler I may be, but it was never wise to forget that, in the end, the demise of kingdoms usually came down to a life and death fight.

"Well, well, well … what do we have here?" the taller one said, with considerable pleasure.

"I do believe that we will be rewarded greatly for this prize. I suggest we just take his head back with us. Perhaps our contacts would enjoy seeing it spitting and hissing on their table," the other taunted.

Readying myself to attack, I was perplexed when a blur came from the opposite direction. The first vampire's head rolled from his body and the building beside me shuddered from an impact. Isabella had the other vampire pinned against the wall and slashed at his throat utilizing her teeth with little finesse. Her newborn strength won in the end. His body fell as well and began grasping frantically in an attempt to find its head. Felix and Demetri ran onto the scene at that point, and Isabella stood, heaving in her aggression, as Demetri disposed quickly of the bodies with the lightweight torch he always carried.

My mind contemplated the next step. She deserved punishment for running from the castle, but when I saw her interest in the flame, my thoughts stopped. She was eagerly watching the process, having deduced a way to die. She took a step toward Demetri. Thankfully, Felix utilized the opportunity to get behind her and grabbed her body. Her strength made it an equal battle, but when Demetri handed me the torch and helped his friend, she was quickly pinned.

"Please take care of my father; find some way to give him peace about my death," her voice rang clear for the first time.

Even battle hardened Felix's eyes closed, at the relief, the prospect of ceasing to live, bred into her voice.

I knelt beside her. "Isabella, you are not going to be destroyed. We are going back to the castle, and we will act as if this never happened. By now a fire has warmed your room, and there will be something for your thirst."

"NO!" she adamantly swore.

I jerked my body back toward the castle, and Demetri and Felix followed with her between them. Sulpicia stood in Isabella's room wringing her hands, but when she saw us enter back through the balcony, she gently smiled and left the room. I knew that look. It was the "I have faith you will do the right thing … or else" look.

Felix reluctantly let go of her, leaving her by the bed. He then joined Demetri to stand in defense of the balcony and fire in the hearth.

"Why did you come back?" I asked the question foremost on my mind.

Her breath hitched, and I saw Felix start toward her. I froze his progress with one look. Secretly, I smiled at his struggle, but that grin increased, hearing Isabella's answer. I had to turn away so that she did not see me. It would not do for her to see my softness toward her.

"I heard what they said. They were going to hurt you."

Demetri's snort clearly indicated his belief of what would have happened, had the two actually attempted to touch me. He'd also been my sparring partner on occasion. She had no way to know, though, that the two would have been no match for me. Even in her flight to freedom, her need to protect had taken over, effectively robbing her of her chance. The revelation of Isabella's character continued to delight me. She was a priceless treasure, and I would not discard her as the Cullens had done. I knew in that moment that I could never let her go.

"It would be better for you to destroy me now. I have no intention of feeding off another human. I can't stand the possibility."

"Please," she begged, seeing the determination on my face, and I felt a tug at my conscience at the sincerity of the plea. Soft spot or not, there were lines she could not cross with me.

"You will do as you are told," I spoke, enunciating each syllable precisely and authoritatively.

I hated to speak in such a manner, but this was not a point that was going to be considered. She sank to the floor at my tone, wrapping her arms around her legs and groaning. "They are people with lives that mean something. At least when Edward fed on humans, he chose individuals he knew were evil…menaces to society."

My eyes widened at the implications of the information she had inadvertently disseminated. So…one of Carlisle's children had gone against his beliefs...interesting, perhaps worth asking Carlisle about when he arrived. Feasting on those determined to be unsavory. He would only know such information by being gifted. Victory raced through my body. I'd heard about the vampire in Carlisle's coven who shared my gift. It was a stroke of good fortune that this was the one my Isabella loved and whom I suspected loved her as well. His emotions were too clear from the witch's memories. An incredible gift lay at my feet. The need to handle this situation delicately had just amplified to immeasurable proportions.

A compromise perhaps. "Would that make your diet more palatable for you? To know that when you feed, you are doing so off humans that this world would be better without? I can supply that for you, Isabella."

I nodded to Demetri, and he quickly exited, knowing full well what I desired. Then, turning back to her, to ensure my success, I also honed in on her weakness. "I grow weary with this battle, my dear. I sense that a conversation with Carlisle has become necessary, to understand this compunction of his to instill his foreign ideas into others."

I carefully laced implied threat into the words. As expected, her head popped up, and her red eyes assessed me carefully. Then, incredibly, she smirked. I deduced that she had detected the ploy, and I was thrilled to think that she'd already picked up on my mannerisms.

"An agreement," she capitulated.

Felix's eyes widened perceptibly, hearing these words spoken towards me. She had no way of knowing that I did not bargain. Others, that had been naïve enough to believe they held that sort of power over me, had paid the ultimate price for their fallacies. This was not the case today.

"I'm amenable to compromise," I indicated, placing my arms behind my back, linking them, as I walked toward the fire.

"I will do whatever you say, and you will never harm the Cullens …"

"Agreed," I interrupted with my answer before she could dictate any further limitations.

I'd not agreed to limit contact with them, nor forgo the pleasure of their company. My haste in answering was preemptive, knowing that I had a missive which I'd personally prepared ready to be sent along with the lock of her hair that I'd taken. It would be dispatched as soon as I knew it was safe, that my hold on her was unbreakable. Carlisle was coming home. The thought almost fueled frenzy in me. In addition, he would be bringing his exceptional family with him.

She stood and gazed directly into my face. "You have made me a promise, on your honor," she strategically reemphasized the nature of our agreement. It delighted me, this maneuvering that she was attempting. What a fine princess she was going to make!

A smile broke through my control in response, as I replied, "As you have as well."

Demetri came through the door; Isabella's selected meal in his arms. She visibly cringed. I knew that the idea would be theoretically easier for her than the reality, so I took pity on her.

"Isabella, this man's name is not even worth the breath utilized to say it. He has been involved in various drug deals throughout the area, notably targeting young children. His life was only spared as he was once a member of an associate's alliance. He attempted to branch out on his own, encroaching on my territory. I just received notification they have no interest in his life."

The man had been kept in the dungeons by our human workers and thought he was being set free when he was taken out of the cell. His fear at our appearances transformed into terror at my words. His adrenaline made the blood pound through his veins, perfuming the air with the smell. Isabella's eyes slanted in her hunger, but against all odds, she held herself rigid, warring with herself. Her control was extraordinary. I turned and touched the man. The blackness in him was overwhelming … and my enemies called me a monster!

I closed the distance between us so that she stood by my side, at this point quivering in her need. I spoke softly into her ear. "We have come to an accord." I said quickly, reminding her.

This moment was critical to the illusion that she had some control over her life. "I will continue to place suitable candidates before you, until you feed. Your choice … he will die at your hand or mine. He has abused a child. I will not allow such filth to live."

I scarcely heard her growl as she lunged at him. It had been a calculated move on my part, revealing his abominable behavior, but it was the only thing that I believed could break through her final resistance. The sound of her tearing through the skin of his neck was one of the most gratifying experiences of my existence. Barrier number one had fallen.

Felix glanced at me as I walked to the fireplace. He pleaded silently with his eyes. "Tonight is my night with her, Felix. I won't deny you after this. My need to make amends supersedes your attempts at romance, at this moment. Dispose of the body, when she is done," I said lowly, Isabella's instinctual snarls, as she fed, covering my soft direction to the towering vampire.

I kept my back to the room, allowing her what little privacy could be afforded. He watched her with hungry eyes, finally looking at me and murmuring "Master?" when the man's heartbeat stopped. I nodded quickly, and he disappeared. The sounds of her distress, as I'd expected, began almost immediately.

In a moment, I sat in one of the chairs with her cradled in my arms. The feel of her skin against mine was disconcerting, yet oddly comforting. I'd never held anyone without being barraged by their thoughts; her silence was soothing for me. Yet, I was unclear about exactly what to do to help her. It was apparent to me at that moment that Isabella was as uncomfortable with physical touch as I was. I thought about moments with Sulpicia and softly placed one of my hands on her hair, smoothing it against her head and down her back. She jumped at the contact and then slowly relaxed into my chest, her body shaking in tearless grief.

"My dear, there is so much of this world that I cannot wait to share with you. Wonders the likes of which you've never seen. Let go of this unnecessary guilt. I made a promise to search out humans that you will find acceptable, and I will hold to my word."

Awkwardly, I continued to soothe her over the next several hours. Just before dawn, Sulpicia's hand ran across my shoulder, and she smiled upon seeing Isabella curled up in my arms. Through my wife's touch, I heard her stray thought…that we had been robbed of children, but now it seemed that by some strange twist of fate … we of all people had been granted a great gift.

"I hate to disturb you, but there are matters that demand your attention. Caius asked for your presence."

Sensing my hesitancy, Isabella murmured softly to me, "I made a promise as well. I won't go anywhere…truly, I have nowhere else to go."

Turning, just before exiting the room, my eyes were treated to a precious gift. Sulpicia had coaxed Isabella over to the ornate dressing table and was beginning to brush out her long, dark hair. In response, the child offered a brief but glorious smile.

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!**

**Come join me in my other story, Harvest Moon. It is an all cannon Post-Breaking Dawn story. It has been nominated for two Shimmer Awards – voting starts today.**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. Hence the ten other chapters now residing in my recycle bin. I hope I make you proud. See the link to her profile below:**

**http:**** / www. /u /2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below:**

http: / www . /u /1933926/


	10. Awakenings

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Bella POV

The thirst was already making itself known, and it had only been the previous evening since I'd made the horrific agreement with Aro, and murdered again. Spending the morning alone in the room they'd assigned to me left too much time for contemplation and self loathing. I was fairly certain that if I was offered the opportunity to feed off animals at this point, that I wouldn't be able to follow what my heart said to do. My mind waged a war against my body, wanting to fight again, but I'd made the agreement. In part, I was glad I was obligated in such a way; it gave an easy answer to the demands of my body. Although that might provide a good cover to the world, it didn't help with the self examination. I was a monster now, surrounded by monsters, and little did the individuals who surrounded me care, one way or the other.

The flames in the fireplace captured my attention. Sulpicia had left me earlier in the morning, stating that she was going to give me time to settle into the room. I'd come to stand in front of the fireplace as soon as she left the room, and had been here since. My thoughts had gone from memories of my father and mother to contemplation as to what it would feel like to place my hand amidst the flames. Could I destroy myself? Would I? The vampire that came in earlier to check on the fire looked at me strangely, as if questioning my motives. Not a minute later, I heard someone open the door into the room…checking on the strange newbie, I was sure.

"Look, I'm still here," I wanted to shout. "No fire engulfed bodies to douse." I hadn't turned, and they had stood there silently, finally closing the door several minutes later and leaving me to my silence.

In fact, if I looked at this life with a truly neutral perspective, the only thing to grieve was the loss of Charlie and Renee. The only fear was that I would remember the Cullens and Jacob, and therefore ache forever … but I was working on that. Each time one of their faces ran through my mind, I quickly squelched the memory. And the only concession was that I would have to kill the scum of the world. Some would think this was a dream come true…visions of grandeur…a superhero fantasy. I could hope that the remorse would fade in time. I'd always cried whenever I saw a dead animal, or at people's deaths, so I could only hope that, in time, I'd lose that human compunction. Unfortunately, I suspected, it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Bella…no. If I intended to leave my old life behind…Isabella, it is time to greet your new world. Turning, I finally looked at the room around me. It was stunning. A collection of tables, leather couches, and seats were before the fire place, forming a cozy sitting area. Across the room, a bookcase held what I suspected was a priceless collection of books. They were probably in Italian. Hopefully there was something in English in the library I'd run to. I already knew that the balcony overlooked the city, but beyond the limits I could see for miles…there was nothing but farmland, and a forest in the distance.

Across the room sat a king size bed…really, what was I going to do with that? It was covered in blood red silk, highlighting the dark wood of the ornately carved headboard. Maybe it was to be the space I used to kill; blood probably wouldn't show against the fabric. Although I'd not spilled one drop from the man they'd enticed me with, having licked even the last vestiges off his throat with a hungry tongue. The large vampire, Felix, he'd even smiled in approval as he took the body from my arms. I didn't want to look at him. I was mortified by my behavior after the first feeding.

It was hard not to smile back at him a little though; his broad face had been so open and understanding. My breakdown afterward had wrung me senseless. I'd felt a range of emotions, including shock at the feel of someone's arms around me. Aro, the leader, my sire…he'd awkwardly attempted to comfort me throughout the night. I wanted to sleep so badly in his arms, to just forget for a few minutes. I'd contemplated curling up in the bed when he left, but his wife had taken over, keeping me busy.

In curiosity, I walked over the polished ivory marble tiled floor and reached out to lay a hand on the mattress, testing the firmness. My fingers sank into the cool material. It felt amazing against my skin. In childlike fashion, I jumped onto my back, spread eagle on the bed. Sexual tension raced across my skin at the contact. This was something I hadn't known or expected…the increased awareness of those needs. Humiliation at my actions from the earlier episode threatened to overwhelm me again. It served to solidify in my brain that Edward certainly couldn't have felt anything for me. If my reactions were typical of vampires, there was no way he could've withheld his need, even if all he'd felt was physical desire for me. Stop! My brain said. My body obeyed hesitantly, letting his face diminish.

I turned over, breathing into the sheets. My throat flared, smelling the scent of the humans that had handled the fabric. I was going to fight this, this overwhelming nature. I wanted to have a day without remorse. A knock sounded at the door, but I ignored it. I should have known that my silence would set off alarms. The door swiftly opened and Felix stepped into the room with Demetri following. I quickly sat up having to sweep a thick curtain of my hair out of my face. It felt odd to be leaning across a bed with two strange men standing at my door, so I slid across the fabric to stand. The noise of my skin against the silk was inordinately loud.

Felix's face turned to the floor, and Demetri found something amusing in the action. I wondered about their responses, but waited motionlessly for them to state their business. I saw the quick nudge Demetri gave Felix, but the large vampire seemed unwilling to speak. This increased Demetri's enjoyment of the moment. Demetri reminded me of …

"Master Aro and Mistress Sulpicia sent us to escort you to the chamber," Demetri finally informed me.

I tensed in reaction. The chamber held nothing but negative memories for me; the first being the attack that had led to my change, and the second being the five days of torture I'd endured attempting to live like 'them'. My hand went to my throat in reaction to the burn, and I backed away from them in fear. NO…I couldn't. Not yet.

The sound of my retreat brought Felix's face upwards. His eyes were dark, but he seemed to realize my panic.

"Isabella …" he started, and I was momentarily distracted by the sound of my name off his lips. He noticed my response and seemed oddly pleased.

Demetri chuckled but attempted to cover his laughter in a cough. I narrowed my eyes at him. That might work on someone who hadn't spent time with others of his kind. He raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment that he'd been caught.

"…. they've requested your presence, as we have visitors. Master Aro thought that you'd enjoy witnessing the day's activities. He is worried that you've been in your room all morning by yourself," he said, softly.

My gaze flitted to Demetri to gauge the truth of Felix's words. I couldn't see insincerity in either face. They waited quietly as I struggled. I was terrified…what did I know about appropriate decorum in this situation? I felt like my control would break at any time.

"I'm afraid I'll embarrass them," I finally admitted, looking to the floor in shame.

A set of feet came into my line of view. Demetri stood in front of me. He held his hand out imploringly, "Felix and I will personally escort you and stay by your side."

I reached out hesitantly, joining our hands. Felix was instantly at our side. He almost seemed to glare at the other vampire. Demetri clucked his tongue good naturedly, while putting my hand at the crook of his arm and forcing me to begin moving forward. He patted the top of my hand with his, "You, my dear, are going to make my life infinitely more entertaining. I cannot tell you how glad I am that you landed in this pit of vipers."

I looked up in amazement at his seditious words. He noticed my shock and grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth, seemingly unconcerned. I felt as if Felix's eyes roamed over my back as we made our way through the hallways. I turned once to see, but found his eyes focused directly ahead. Demetri, of course, noticed my behavior.

"Don't worry about Felix, Isabella. He's been instructed to learn the principle of restraint. It's a difficult challenge for him."

I heard the soft growling noise coming from behind us and began to turn again. Demetri's words stopped me.

"Don't give him the benefit of your attention. His pain at the hands of this lesson is more than adequate compensation for several recent insults," he said, conspiratorially.

"Much better," he concluded, seeing the slight twitch of my lips.

He'd distracted me sufficiently enough to get me to the doors, and stepped forward to open one for me, leaving me standing alone. The need to bolt was overwhelming. It was then that I noticed the heat of Felix's body at my back. He stepped to my side, holding out his arm in a manner to indicate he was taking Demetri's place as my escort.

I was disconcerted by his size as I slid my hand along the breadth of his arm. The sizzle that ran across my skin didn't help. It was almost as if static electricity passed between us. I forced myself to stare directly forward as he took me into the room.

We entered behind Aro, Marcus, & Caius. Sulpicia stood directly behind her husband's throne, with another female I didn't recognize. Jane, and her brother, Alec (I'd learned their names, and powers, from Sulpicia just this morning), stood behind Caius. A lone female shadowed Marcus. Demetri joined her, leaving me alone with Felix. He led us to stop between Aro and Caius, placing me flanked by him and Sulpicia. I swayed under the need to run, and Felix responded by placing his hand over mine, capturing it against his forearm. Aro glanced at us out of the corner of his eye in response to the action.

A multitude of others stood in the room in front of the three rulers. The sun coming through the skylights bounced randomly off their bodies, creating rainbow-like prisms in the air. The group towards the back door mixed in a sea of jewel tones, but the male that stood before the trio was perfectly still as he spoke.

I couldn't focus on his words. The smell of blood was strong here, and venom filled my mouth. Felix must have felt my anxiety and stepped closer bringing his body into contact with mine. I didn't think it made my anxiety any less, but it did switch the focus. It was then that I realized that most of the eyes present were focused on me. Several males sniffed the air as if looking for prey.

The observation sparked a vague memory, of new places and new faces, and unwanted attention focused on me. Once again, I was the shiny new toy. I saw the human faces as through a haze, but couldn't remember their names. The memories were beginning to fade already. The realization was bittersweet. Please, I silently begged whatever was out there…do it quickly, make it flow like a stream in the woods, smoothing the sharp jagged ends. Perhaps if I ever saw 'them' again, it would be as a new acquaintance. But, I realized that I wanted to remember my parents. I wondered if Aro would be willing to obtain pictures for me, and possibly information over the years, so that I could follow the rest of Charlie, Renee, and Phil's lives. By now, they probably thought I was dead.

The thoughts took only a brief second, and I noticed that the gazes then slid from me to the huge vampire standing to my side. I was grateful then, for his presence, as it seemed to deflect their interest. Aro had continued with his meeting while my newborn mind flitted around these topics. The sound of my name capturing my attention, I turned to see Aro looking directly at me. He saw the panic in my face. I hadn't been paying attention, and he realized it. He softly motioned me to his side. It was with a strange mix of fear and relief that I released Felix's arm to take the few steps.

"Isabella, this is Amun. He and his mate, Kebi, have established a small coven in Egypt. He is here to give account regarding several encounters with renegade vampires in his area."

I didn't know how to respond, not knowing if I was suppose to shake his hand or acknowledge him in some way, so I smiled slightly. Aro seemed pleased with my cool, but polite response.

"Amun, may I present Isabella."

The man tilted his head slightly at Aro's inflection, but nodded in acknowledgment.

"Isabella is new to us," Aro murmured in a pleased tone.

Amun smiled neutrally, but asked politely, "And where did you come from before this, Isabella?"

Aro answered for me. "Isabella is my newborn, Amun. She joined us a week ago. She is my and Sulpicia's daughter."

It seemed that I was constantly bringing the room to a standstill, I thought, as everyone turned to stare at me, shock apparent in their features. I had frozen as well at the term Aro had used for my relationship with him. Certainly he meant to say that he was my sire. The term daughter implied something I wasn't entirely comfortable with. My hand twitched in reaction, and Aro linked his fingers through mine, never rising from his chair.

I felt sick. Could vampires throw up? I didn't know, but my dislike of being on show was a strong rooted instinct. I felt like a huge pressure was pushing against my chest, trying to crush me. I reeled from the feeling and slowly inhaled through my nose to provide a focus. The feeling of unease amplified and I turned to find Sulpicia, not understanding. Felix caught my eye first though. Never letting go of Aro's hand, I stepped into his arms.

"Something's wrong," I strangled out. "Feels like someone stabbing me."

The quiet was dispelled immediately as chaos ensued. Guards covered every available exit, and grabbed several vampires as they tried to escape.

It wasn't much later before I found out what happened. Felix had carried me out of the room, Sulpicia following. I still sat wrapped in his arms as the unnatural silence surrounded us. If I'd been human I would equate it to the stunned silence after tragedy. Aro came into his and Sulpicia's room, followed by Marcus and Caius. He was livid. The other woman was behind him, hanging onto the edge of his robe with her fingertips. She let go as he entered into the room, and stood by the door.

"You may go, Renata," he indicated as Sulpicia wrapped her arms around him. Renata disappeared in a blink of an eye.

A sickly sweet smell clung to the three. It tickled an elusive memory, but try as I may I couldn't grasp it.

Aro quickly took off his robe, throwing it down onto one of his couches. Then the three leaders turned to me. I attempted to sink into Felix, to hide from the rage I saw on Aro's face. He visibly calmed himself before speaking to me.

"I am not angry with you, Isabella. Will you please tell me what occurred?" He managed to soften the tone, but it was still a clear directive.

"I don't like being the center of attention. It's never gone well for me before," I admitted in a hoarse voice. My eyes burned; there were no tears to relieve the sting.

"What did you feel, my dear?" Marcus asked, softly, encouraging me.

The individuals in the group looked at him in astonishment. But his gentleness was calming.

"I think I started having a panic attack, because it felt like someone pushing at my chest, but then it changed and it felt like I was being stabbed with a knife."

Sulpicia looked up into Aro's face from within his arms. He answered her unspoken question.

"One of our visitors had an offensive talent. They hid within the crowd. He possessed a gift similar to Jane's, just not as powerful. They were attempting to incapacitate me, thinking to throw everything into chaos. Their plans were ill conceived, thinking that to get to me in such a simple manner would leave everything open for a coup."

She snuggled into him further in reaction to the failed attempt, and he chuckled. "I smell, _luce mia_. Let me at least properly clean myself before the filth causes you to need a bath as well. "

Her eyes widened, and in that moment everyone realized that she wasn't too upset with the idea of sharing his bath. I was strangely uncomfortable with the strong emotions that passed between them. Felix's arms suddenly felt wrong. I struggled for a moment before he released me and I stood up. Unfortunately, my actions brought the attention back to me.

"Isabella, the young vampire imagined stabbing me. He was attempting to harm me, but I never felt a thing. You did."

"A shield," Caius murmured. "She possesses the talent of a shield, but infinitely more powerful than Renata. She doesn't deflect a person; she blocks the gift from working, much like she blocks you from seeing into her mind, Aro. As she blocked Jane and Alec."

"It wasn't just me, Caius. He attempted to get to all of you, when he wasn't originally successful with me. She didn't have to be touching anyone to protect them."

"I don't know what a shield is, but if it is a vampiric gift, it doesn't always work. Jasper could manipulate my emotions, and Alice could see my future," I spontaneously said.

Suddenly I was the center point of attention again; so I turned to place my back to them.

I was immediately regretful.

Across the room was a beautiful painting. I hadn't noticed it before, too upset by my emotions to really pay attention to the room. I knew it was a Solimena before I even began to walk over to it. I remembered the one that had hung in the house at Forks. Carlisle's had been of the quartet on a balcony overlooking a party. This one was as large, taking up the entire space above the mantle. Carlisle's had been done in bright colors, this one was not. It was a play in shadows. It was set on a rooftop. It looked like a castle, and I wondered if it was in fact the top of this building. A bright full moon hung in the background casting a subtle glow over the scene. The forest had been closer, and less of the land cultivated … a simpler time. The four men seemed to be surveying their domain. The moon's beams highlighted Carlisle's golden hair surrounding him like the halo of a saint. The other three were cast into shadow, their features not as clear. A sob escaped my chest as I looked upon his face, and my arm automatically went around my ribs.

Aro's voice broke through my pain. "Even Solimena recognized his inherent goodness," he said, gazing up at the portrait from beside me.

There was pain in his face as well. So…I wasn't the only one that Carlisle had left behind. Aro reached to me and pried my arm from around my body. He looked down at our joined hands.

"Isabella, your life will go on. We are your family now, and as I indicated to you last night, there is so much to show you, so much to discover. Just today alone, we've determined that you are incredibly gifted, and I for one thank you for what you did to protect us. I'll have Jane work with you on learning how to control your gift. That will give you something to hold onto these first months, when everything seems so out of control. She will understand above the others. She struggled with her gift in the beginning and has suffered great loss as well."

I looked up at him in astonishment. The girl I had witnessed so far seemed intimidating. I couldn't imagine spending time with her, without being afraid. He read my expression.

"I know, she can be intimidating, but you'll do nicely with her." When my face did not change, he said, "Please just trust me." I nodded warily.

He brushed his thumb underneath my eyes. "I meant what I said to the assembly. You are my and Sulpicia's daughter now. We've never thought to take a child into our fold…" he said, his voice sounding odd, as if there was something more to his statement, "but we couldn't be any more pleased with what has been chosen for us."

"It would please me for you to refer to me as father in some manner. I do not expect to take your biological father's place in your heart, but we have many years together in our future and I do not want to start off as Aro in your mind. We will ponder an acceptable term together, but I wanted to establish my desires now. I've sent word to my associates in the United States. Your parents will want for nothing; I've seen to it. My associates will also be forwarding pictures of your parents here for you to have. It will help to have them in order to solidify their images in your head."

It was with those words that Aro of the Volturi gained my undying loyalty.

̴

"Isabella, would you like to take a tour around the castle?" Felix asked from the doorway.

I'd left Sulpicia and Aro's room, aware of the tension between them. I heard the bath water running as I walked away. I didn't have to be a vampire to know what had occurred in the room after I left. Sulpicia's soft sigh had been answer enough. In fact, the echos of lovemaking had been rampant for hours now, and it didn't come from just Aro and Sulpicia's room. I'd determined that I was going to beg for an iPod the next day. At least I could drown the sounds out that way.

The interruption Felix's voice gave me was welcome. My desperation must have shown on my face because he smiled slightly.

"Nights around here can prove tedious," he murmured, and softly stepped into my room.

"What did you enjoy, as a human?" he asked.

Confusion set in. "I'm sorry?"

He stepped just a few more feet into the room. "What did you like to do, before your change? Do you remember?"

It took a minute to focus, and I drew in puffs of breaths realizing that I couldn't. Suddenly I felt his hands gently cupping my face, and he pulled my face upwards to look at him.

"Don't try so hard; think of being happy. Can you remember feeling that way?"

I remembered the feeling of warmth. I flinched away from the memory that came though; it was one I didn't want to remember. My lips tingled remembering Edward's pressed to them. He'd only been a part of my life for six months. Six glorious months, but six months nonetheless. Was I not someone before the Cullens?

"I like to read," I told him, relying on the one thing I could remember.

His fingertips brushed along my jaw line as he released me. "Well, then you are in for a treat. Marcus insists on a fully stocked library. He insists on the recent best sellers as well as the classics."

"I won't be able to enjoy them," I admitted. "I can't read Italian."

"We can remedy that, but it isn't pertinent in this situation. Marcus insists on English. He requires that we're all fluent in multiple languages, but other than his recent leanings toward the Chinese, he still credits the Americans with being the powerhouses of the world. Now that I think about it, he probably won't allow you to learn Italian first, he'll probably insist on Chinese."

He squinted in a look that I could interpret as unease. When he saw my look, he gave an embarrassed grin. "I have difficulty with the inflection at times. Marcus personally instructs me. He makes Aro look delightful."

I couldn't imagine the quiet man I'd met harming a fly, much less scaring this giant.

"Just trust me on this one," he said softly, before looking backing into my eyes. "Will you allow me to escort you? I'll make our first stop the library."

I particularly loud moan from down the hallway gave wings to my feet.

"Felix," I said to him, "by any chance do you know how I might obtain an iPod?"

His short burst of laughter echoed through the corridor. True to his word, the first room we visited was a large library. The one I'd run to before was tiny in comparison. Walls of books climbed the two sides. The back wall was entirely made of glass. What was it with vampires and glass?

Moving over to look out into the night, I was surprised to see a large courtyard.

"We use that area for training," he informed me from where he stood by the door.

"Training?"

"For battle," he answered, and the tone was menacing.

I shuddered, wondering what he'd seen over the years.

"What happened, to those vampires?"

He didn't flinch before saying, "The guards blocked the exits so that no one can escape, and Aro looked into their minds. He determined which ones were part of the attempt, and they were destroyed."

It was then I remembered where the sweet smell had come from. Edward and I had spoken about my vague memoires of that day in the dance studio. He'd finally admitted to the smell I'd caught on the way out. "They burned the pieces."

"Yes."

I was strangely satisfied with that answer. James' death hadn't disturbed me either. It would seem that I was bloodthirsty in many ways. The thought made the burn in my throat sharper.

"May I ask another question?" I mumbled, through my decimated throat.

"Certainly, I am at your beck and call," he responded. I wasn't dumb enough to miss the inflection. He wasn't just offering information.

In an attempt to ignore the suggestive nature of his look, I went forward with what I needed to know. "Why did the vampires in the gathering stare at me?"

He snorted, and I wondered at that reaction. Finally he decided to enlighten me.

"Isabella, have you really looked in the mirror?"

He paused for a moment to see my reaction. "No, I see you haven't."

He strolled over to lightly run his fingertips across several leather clad volumes, avoiding my eyes. "Aside from your beauty, Aro has greatly increased your desirability by his announcement that he created you, and even further, that he and Sulpicia have taken you into their family. Anyone wanting to make a strategic connection with the Volturi now have an incredible opportunity to bind themselves to the leaders through you. They will go back to their rooms and consider the unattached females and males in their covens to determine who they may offer up in hopes of gaining Aro's favor."

Females and males? I …

He glanced up, and I realized I must have gasped, drawing his attention.

"I'm sorry; I know this must be overwhelming for you. Vampires, being naturally hedonistic creatures, aren't bound by many of the rigid standards of human morality. Pairings between individuals of the same sex are common in our world. Sex is sex, and procreation isn't obviously the motive, so it is enjoyed wherever it may be found. Affection and love grow where they find fertile soil."

His description helped me to realize that Aro's kingdom was no different than the ones I'd always read about. It was full of intrigue, deception, positioning for power, sex, corruption, and all the other prerequisite norms of a monarchy. I'd stepped into the chaos of my novels.

He paused only momentarily for me to wrap my head around his comment before he continued, "In addition, his announcement that you were before an assembly within a week of your awakening stunned them. Newborns are by necessity kept secured for at least their first year to provide opportunity for them to gain control. Yet you stood before them with the control of a much older vampire, within just days of your birth. It is unprecedented, and speaks to your unusual nature."

I needed time to deliberate what he'd just said, so I decided to direct the conversation along another path.

"Is there an order to the placement of the books?"

He nodded slightly, realizing I was subtly turning away from the conversation. "The classics are located along the right hand side of the wall. The latest novels to the left."

I quickly made my way to the left hand side, and selected several volumes out of the extensive collection. I wasn't going anywhere near the classics. He spent hours walking me slowly through the corridors, explaining the organization of the castle and pointing out several smaller reading areas. We wound our way slowly around, and began back toward the private chambers.

"Isabella, hold on one moment. I'll be right back with you."

He ghosted down the corridor that he'd indicated as belonging to the single males. Within just a few seconds, he returned. He held out his hand to reveal a shiny iPod.

"I can't take your iPod, Felix. I was going to ask Aro if he could acquire one for me."

"It's not mine, although you are more than welcome to it, if you would like. This one is Demetri's. He isn't using it for the evening."

I didn't know whether to laugh or not, and I wondered just what Demetri was doing, and, considering the conversation of before, just who he was doing it with. I probably didn't want to know.

"When he begins looking for it tomorrow, don't let him know you have it. If he asks, just lie. He wouldn't dare of thinking to look in the master's chambers."

"I'm not really good at lying, so he'll probably figure it out quickly."

We had arrived at the doorway to my room, and he turned to me, looking at my face.

"I believe you're right. Your face is too expressive, he'll know immediately. But you will be the last one he suspects, so it will at least make him live without it for several days."

I couldn't help but grin at the wistfulness in his voice. Something flashed across his face as he watched me.

"Demetri has a wide range of taste in music. I would suggest that you skip any playlist labeled experimental."

"Sage wisdom, I'm sure."

It was then that I heard the slight sounds emanating from my room. My throat flared, realizing that Aro would have ordered for a human to be brought to me. Fighting the hunger was futile. He'd at least blindfolded and bound the man.

Felix growled, seeing the captive.

"You shouldn't be feeding off such filth." Obviously he was aware of the man's identity.

I didn't want to drain the man in front of Felix. It was still too humiliating, but the smell of the human's blood was beyond excruciating. My body hummed, anticipating the slide of the warm liquid down my throat. No, no, no… I hadn't wanted to do this tonight. I stood in indecision, but knew I really didn't have a choice. I wasn't going to be offered anything else…and I'd made a deal.

I pounced.

I heard Felix remove the body just a minute later. I waited until the door closed before I put the pillow over my face, my shoulders shaking with the force of my sobs which would never produce tears again, to weep into it.

But thanks to that damn vampire hearing …

In the next moment, he was back, and pulled my body into his lap. I stiffened. He took an unsteady breath which confused me. Was he scared to?

"Isabella, I'm not ignorant of the fact that you loved Carlisle's son while you were human. I will also not deny my interest. For now though, this isn't about that. I don't understand your disquiet, but, it really doesn't matter what I think. For now, this is painful for you. Allow me to give you comfort."

I slumped down onto his massive chest and sobbed, clinging to him like he was my sole anchor to reality. And maybe he was.

He held me and stroked my hair, not saying a word … and the stray thought crossed my mind that Edward had left me to my tears … Jacob had elicited even more from me, and still turned away … but this man embraced them … and me. Edward and Jacob would think me a monster now, would be disgusted by what I'd become.

But Felix was not.

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!**

**Come join me in my other story, Harvest Moon. It is an all cannon Post-Breaking Dawn story. It has been nominated for two Shimmer Awards – voting is still occuring.**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. Hence the ten other chapters now residing in my recycle bin. I hope I make you proud. See the link to her profile below:**

**http: / www. /u /2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below:**

http: / www . /u /1933926/


	11. Lost one

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Bella POV

As soon as my sobs calmed, Felix excused himself from my room. I was naïve but not stupid. He'd left because, at some point, the atmosphere between us had changed. My respect for him increased dramatically. I would have been an easy target. Why hadn't Alice warned me about this? Maybe because she'd assumed Edward would be there to meet my needs, or more likely she'd known I'd never face it…if it'd been left to them.

My mind considered the females of my new family, trying to decide if there was anyone I felt comfortable talking to about it. Sulpicia was really the only one I'd interacted with…and the sense of her as a mother made it embarrassing to consider.

I heard the stirring of the Volturi in their chambers. I'd been placed on the top floor with Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, and Marcus. I wondered why Marcus didn't have a mate. Everyone seemed to ignore him, or more accurately that they tiptoed around him. Almost as if they were afraid he'd snap if disturbed. It was curious.

I was torn about what to do. I remembered having things to occupy my time as a human…homework, housework, cooking, and cleaning. The room was immaculate, and I thought with disgust – my food was all but custom ordered and there was no clean up afterward. What did they _do_ with the bodies? I involuntarily shuddered, imagining a mass grave close by.

Certainly, I would have some duty to occupy my time. I would die from boredom if not. No wonder high school didn't bother…STOP! NOW! I turned to the wardrobe and snatched a set of charcoal pants and a ruby red top from it in agitation. I could smell Felix on the clothes I was wearing, and I needed to clear my head to get a fresh perspective. After showering, I turned toward the dressing table. I'd avoided this, after the first shocking glance, but I couldn't go forever without looking at myself.

My perfected face came into view as soon as I sat down. I was still myself, just incredibly refined…my cheekbones a little sharper, the nose straighter, the lips a little fuller. My skin glowed subtly, highlighting the darkness of my hair. My lips were blood red, as were my eyes. I tried to imagine them golden, but it was too painful. I resigned myself to the freakish color. My body …well, I'd gotten a glimpse of that the day Sulpicia and Heidi had showered me. It was long, lean, and strong in a way I would never have accomplished in a gym. And I had breasts; I mean, I _really_ had breasts. I laughed to think of the hell I'd had to go through for a body to kill for. It was a shame no one would be able to appreciate it.

Heidi had made a comment about how beautiful I'd turned out, and I'd wanted to snarl at her. But after the shock, I could agree. I remember Ed…_him,_ saying that even his face was meant to lure the victim. I understood now. Wait…Heidi…maybe I could talk with her about this. She'd been kind to me, especially considering my dazed condition. Suddenly full of the hope that thought gave me, I grabbed the brush, raking it through my wet hair and then picked up a book. If I couldn't find her, I'd at least go to the library to read. The plans for something to occupy my time gave me enthusiasm.

Fate changed my path, though, before I was too far down the hallway. I passed several closed doors, but my steps faltered when I heard soft violin music coming from Marcus' suite. The music was haunting, and I was immediately afraid the hole in my chest would flare. Surprisingly, it throbbed only lightly. It wasn't the piano, so perhaps that was my salvation. I edged a little closer to the door and leaned slightly against the wall, closing my eyes to appreciate the melody. Flutes joined the two violins and wove a complicated melody that rose and fell in hope and desolation. I barely heard his footsteps before he stepped lightly through the opened door.

"Can I help you with something, Isabella?" he asked softly.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry," I stumbled through an explanation, embarrassed to be caught and to have interrupted him.

I turned quickly to run down the hall, but his hand on my shoulder stopped me. "You didn't disturb me; I just thought perhaps you needed something."

I finally took a good look at the reserved vampire. He had his long black hair pulled back, and tied with a ribbon. Instead of the courtly robes I was used to seeing him in; he was dressed simply in a black silk shirt and tailored pants. Ironically, I noticed he was barefoot. This was not what I expected, and it made me smile slightly. He noticed where I was focusing.

"I put up with shoes when necessary. In the comfort of my suite, I see no reason to torture myself."

Somehow, I heard more than he was saying. It would have been more correct for him to say, 'why should I torture myself anymore'. His face was a study in torment.

"I apologize for bothering you. I heard the music, and I stopped to listen …"

He interrupted me, "Please, come in …"

I heard eagerness in his voice, as he glanced down at my hands and saw the book. "I was reading as well. Perhaps, you would like to join me."

I was torn by the invitation and my previous desire to find Heidi. I glanced at his face and saw a curiously hopeful expression. My decision was made at that point, and I stepped into his domain.

Aro and Sulpicia's suite was done in shades of gold. Marcus' was decorated in shades of grey and pewter. I saw his bedroom through the open archway, but I'd stepped into a room complete with a fireplace and sitting area similar to my own. He reached for a control on the end table and turned down the music. I saw a Bose system stationed in one of the bookcases.

A sense of awkwardness quickly appeared, so I grasped for anything to talk about. "The music was beautiful."

Geez, couldn't I have come up with something different?

"Giovanni Battista Somis' Opus 7 - "Ideali trattimenti da camera," he said, with what I would assume was perfect Italian inflection.

I nodded, acknowledging the information, although I had no idea who Somis was. We both stood staring at each other until he finally seemed to remember why he'd invited me in and motioned to an overstuffed leather chair and ottoman. I saw that he had been sitting in the twin; several opened books sat on the end table. I sat and opened my book as he did the same. I worried a little that the music might begin to bother me, but it didn't. Sitting with Marcus reminded me of my evenings with Charlie…of silent companionship. I glanced up several times to see him absorbed in his reading and wondered about the sadness there.

Curious despite myself, I began to glance around the room, and a gasp escaped my lips when I took note of the painting over the fireplace. It was of a beautiful woman. What disturbed me was that she seemed somewhat familiar. I continued to stare, attempting to solve the riddle in my head.

"It is a painting of my wife." He answered my unspoken question, but his voice was strained.

Well, that answered the question of whom but not how I would recognize her. I realized I was being rude by staring.

"I didn't realize you were married, Master Marcus. When do you expect your wife to return?"

Grief weighed his face down, and I could have kicked myself. I didn't need to be told the rest, and I wished that someone would have warned me. No wonder he seemed sad and reserved all the time.

"I am sorry. My comment was insensitive. I didn't realize that she..."

"Didyme has been dead for over a thousand years," he responded.

"Yet, it seems like yesterday," I added, feeling the pain of my own loss together with his, amazed that his grief would last so long.

His opaque red eyes took my measure before he nodded solemnly. "Yes, Isabella it does."

"She was beautiful," I said, not knowing what else to say. "She seems so familiar."

I stood, almost as if drawn to the portrait and walked over to look at it closer. Upon seeing the signature in the corner, I realized why. I spun to look at him. "She is the Mona Lisa. Or should I say, the Mona Lisa is her as a human. "

His lip lifted slightly. "Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci was a struggling novice when he painted the portrait of my Didyme. He utilized old drawings from when she still lived among us to create the composition you see before you. I made sure that her eyes remained brown, so he never knew that he was commissioned to paint an immortal."

He joined me in front of the fire. "The reckless abandon you see here is in direct contrast to the sedate nature of his Mona Lisa, but he couldn't help but paint the slight smile, on his famous portrait, to indicate she had a secret. Little did he know the nature of that 'secret'."

"I commissioned many artists over the millennia since her death, attempting to find someone that would capture her essence in a painting. I'd thrown every one of them into fires until Da Vinci rendered this one. When I was informed later of the Mona Lisa, everyone assumed I would be furious. It would seem that even in death, Didyme made an impression on him. It brings me a measure of comfort to know that she continues to bring happiness to legions of others, even in a diluted human form."

The woman above the mantel laughed in abandon. I could only imagine the happiness she must have brought others, as her vivacious nature came through with startling clarity. Deep rich brown hair flowed across a red silk gown. It looked as if a lover's hand had scattered it in abandon, in direct contrast to the smooth orderliness of the image I remembered of the Mona Lisa. The face that had remained unadorned and plain for the famous painting, held the unnatural beauty of an immortal, if you knew what to look for, in this more vivid painting. Didyme's likeness had been created in a garden. She was sitting on a bench surrounded by deep red roses that were rivaled only in color by her gown and lips. Stray sunlight hit patches of flowers around her, but she sat untouched. Her rich brown eyes sparkled in humor at the situation. Unlike the Mona Lisa, who looked slightly to the side, Didyme seemed to be staring directly at the artist in passion.

"You created the drawings he utilized, did you not?" I asked.

"How did you know?" he responded, slightly surprised.

"She is making love to you with her eyes." I would have blushed profusely if I'd been human.

He remained quiet.

"Does it ever get any better, Master Marcus?"

He took my hand gently and squeezed it as we stood before the fireplace, looking at his lost love.

"I'm afraid not."

I took an unnecessary breath, feeling tightness in my chest. I swallowed hard.

It was several hours later before the cry of alarm was sounded. Multiple sets of feet ran past Marcus' room, and I looked to him in fear, not understanding. He rose quietly and stepped out into the hallway.

"Aro, Isabella is with me," he said softly.

I realized then that they had determined that I wasn't in the castle and had begun to search, assuming I'd run away.

In just a fraction of a second, Aro joined Marcus in the doorway, and his eyes quickly locked on my startled ones. I'd frozen at the sounds, with the book still in my hands. He looked astonished at finding me there, lounging in the incredibly comfortable reading chair. His gaze was wild. Sulpicia and Felix were but a second behind him. Marcus must have sensed my agitation at being on display.

"Isabella and I are reading. Is there something you need of her?"

Aro seemed at loss for words, but Sulpicia took in the look on Marcus' face and smiled. "Aro went to find Isabella so that she and Jane could get acquainted. When he didn't find her in her room, he assumed one of the libraries. He panicked upon not finding her in any of them."

Aro looked back at his wife and narrowed his gaze. She grinned in response, clearly enjoying that he'd panicked. Knowing that Aro had already mentioned my meeting Jane, I knew there was no better time than the present. I didn't want to wear out my welcome with Marcus. When I stood, his solemn gaze caught mine. I felt like I was being measured in some way. In a split second decision, I looked around on the table and found a writing tablet. I tore a piece of paper off, fashioning a book mark and set my book back down on the table beside the chair before I began to walk out. Aro and Felix's faces displayed their shock, Sulpicia's face transformed in approval, but the only indication that Marcus even acknowledged the declaration was a subtle twist of his lips. I felt like I was deserting him when the door shut behind me. He was perhaps the only one who didn't want something from me, and that made him my safe harbor.

Sulpicia linked our arms, escorting me down the hallway with Aro and Felix following behind us.

"Aro worried about you, dear, but we'll know where to look now."

"I didn't think to let you know; I apologize."

"An apology isn't necessary, Isabella. You are free to explore anywhere you desire. I just succumbed to my worry when we couldn't locate you anywhere," Aro said from behind us.

It was left unspoken that they never considered looking for me with Marcus. It made me more determined to find time with him. It would also offer protection from time alone with Felix...a good idea, all things considered. Sulpicia led me to the solarium where Jane awaited.

"Master Aro..." she addressed him, rising from the bench she'd occupied. "Mistress Sulpicia..." she continued.

She ignored Felix, causing me to wonder about the reason. Her strange eyes settled upon me.

"Jane, I have brought Isabella to spend some time with you. I'm relying on you to work with her, fleshing out the limits and parameters of her talent."

"Yes, Master Aro. Leave Felix. He'll be useful as a guinea pig," she said, in a voice curiously devoid of feeling.

I caught the look between Aro and Sulpicia, as Felix's eyes narrowed slightly at Jane. I watched the monarchial couple disappear out the door, which Felix had taken up residence beside. Awkward silence reigned as Jane and I took each other's measure. But within a few moments, a twisted smile appeared on her lips. It was if the muscles on her face had long since forgotten how to form this particular look.

"I may just come to like you, Isabella. Very few vampires will look me in the face, and those that do are usually attempting to garner a favor from me. You cannot trust most of our kind. You'll be wise to remember that."

Felix's snarl was cut off by the sound of his large body hitting the floor. He twisted in silent agony.

"STOP!" I shouted, confused by why she would choose to do this.

She continued to stare at him as he writhed. Within just a blink of an eye, I threw my body over his, taking his broad face in my hands. He relaxed immediately, and as his eyes widened, I realized the intimate position I'd placed us in. I scrambled off him, falling to my knees beside him, my hand on his cheek. I glared at the blond witch in front of me.

"Why was that necessary?" I shouted at her, angry at what seemed to be random cruelty.

"It wasn't," she said, shrugging her shoulders elegantly. "Take your hand off him, Isabella. Let us see if you can do it without the direct contact again. You did so in the throne room, and we need to figure out how you expanded your shield."

"Absolutely not, if it means you hurt him!"

Felix pulled me to my feet.

"We'll allow him to make the decision. Felix, you may leave and allow Bella and me to spend this time alone, or you can stay. Your choice," she murmured in a bored voice.

"BITCH!" he swore at her.

She smiled bitterly, and I was perplexed about the interplay between them. More important, I saw something behind her harsh smile, and it stunned me. She was lonely. What that had to do with Felix I didn't know, but I was certain I recognized the emotion clearly. My own heart ached, seeing this emotion in another being, so I hazarded a few steps toward her. I held my hand out to her imploringly. Felix hit the floor again, when I was halfway between them. I couldn't stand seeing his pain, and everything within me focused on that desire as I began to go back to him. His body slumped back to the ground in relief before I reached him.

"Now, _what_ did you just do, Isabella?" Jane snarled, from behind me.

I spun to face her again. "Stop what you are doing right now!"

She arched her eyebrow but turned to make her way to the bench. Not knowing if she would abide by my request, I remained frozen. I didn't know how I was protecting him, so I was hesitant to even move. Perhaps it was my proximity that allowed me to protect him from her. I'd been close to the leaders and guard in the throne room that day. Jane patted the bench beside her. I pulled my lips back to snarl at her and her manipulation. Great peals of laughter echoed through the solarium, coming from the tiny body of the blond vampire before me. Felix flew in front of me, placing his body between us, as if he'd just seen a crazy lunatic about to attack me. One thing was obvious. I was a newborn and stronger than anyone here...for now, and he'd just placed himself between us. I grabbed his arm and literally pulled him behind me.

"I think I can take care of myself, thank you," I said petulantly.

He'd reminded me too much of Edward and his overprotective ways. Damn male vampires.

But in the midst of my rage at being treated like a weakling human, I found a kernel of forgiveness for Edward, because in reality I had been just that during my short sojourn in paradise. I saw many of his actions with clarity now. He hadn't been an overprotective, over reactive male. He'd been an overprotective vampire. I'd been so fragile then, so human. Looking back, I couldn't fathom the control it'd taken for him to not crush me during the few kisses he'd seemed to enjoy. I would bet money that, although he would always have a protective streak toward those around him, he'd allow his mate to stand up for herself. He'd done that the few times I'd stood up for myself around humans...my equals at that time. The realization brought me a measure of peace...but only a measure. I hoped I would never see him with his true love, when he found her. I couldn't imagine the pain it would cause, for it seemed that my love for Edward had followed me into this life, and Marcus had given me no hope that it would change.

"You may leave now Felix," I said, backing up and forcing him to do the same. I turned to him and forcefully said the word "_Now_" when we reached the glass door leading out.

He paused in indecision. "Isabella, please. I apologize for being presumptuous and jumping before you, but Jane enjoys hurting others. Allow me to stay."

In that moment, I made a decision. My love for Edward would not change; it was inevitable. Just as inevitable was the realization of the fact that he could care less about me and my fate. I would either live my life alone in agony, or I could grab at least a small portion of, perhaps…happiness. It would be like trading a soft summer day for ecstasy, but if Felix was willing to attempt what I thought he was hinting at with a broken vessel…so be it. I'd have the same conversation with him that I'd had with Jake. Pain throbbed within me, thinking of both of their beloved faces. I also realized in that moment that I'd been stupid to not grab the opportunity I'd had with my best friend. Well...before he realized too that I was unsuitable for him. Would he have cast me aside, if I'd allowed the intimacy he'd clearly wanted?

Felix stood unmoving before me. With the decision made, I allowed some hope to show on my face.

"Felix, please leave Jane and I alone. I'm stronger than her, and she can't use her gift against me. I think we're going to be fine."

He continued to glare over my shoulder at her until I reached up to touch the tip of my finger to his lips. His gaze flew to mine at the unexpected intimacy and widened perceptibly when I shyly grinned up at him. "I promise I will come find you just as soon as we are finished here."

I was horrible at flirting, but my attempt seemed to work. He nodded, never releasing my gaze as he backed away. The sound of the door closing broke the spell.

"He is bad news, Isabella. Be wary of anything he promises," Jane's strangely sorrowful voice broke through the feeling of panic that I was experiencing about the step I'd just made.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"Nothing other than break promises he made."

"That I'm used to. At least this time, if I decide to go that direction, I'll go in knowing that it's the likely outcome," I said, turning back to her. "Do I need to stop the path before it goes forward any further?"

"Not on my behalf," she stated in an acidic tone.

I pondered her response for a moment, utilizing my new vampire brain to search for any hidden meaning. "If there is anything I've learned, it is that relationships can't be assumed when there is no basis for them. It seems that perhaps you and I have more in common than I would have originally thought. You seem to be alone except for your brother. Is there a chance of friendship between us?"

"Friendship?" she gasped. "You have seriously misinterpreted your situation, Isabella. The Volturi do not operate in the same manner as the Cullens. We are not one big happy family. You'll need to watch your back every step of the way and Aro will not hesitate to destroy or sacrifice you if you step out of bounds." She paused, as if realizing that she had gone too far.

"I understand that, Jane. However, my destruction is not something I fear."

Her eyes captured mine, and a subtle shift in the atmosphere occurred between us. "Yes, I see that now," she acknowledged.

She and I remained quiet. We would have seemed as garden statues amidst the lush greenery and foliage for the stillness of our bodies as our two minds raced. Slowly, she unthawed and softly patted the bench beside her.

"A trial of friendship? Nothing ventured...nothing gained." I may have been imagining it, but I thought I saw a hint of hope in her eyes as she said it. I bit back my smile.

We spent that afternoon dissecting the dynamics of what had occurred when I protected the group within the throne room. In the end, it would seem that my desire to defend those around me enveloped them in a protective force. It wasn't perfect, as I still faltered. Several guards I was introduced to became unwilling victims to our tests, and word made it around the castle quickly. Soon, others quickly retreated when they saw my and Jane's figures approaching. It bothered me, but she seemed accustomed to the reaction. Within just hours, I had a reasonable understanding of my gift. It was if a great bubble surrounded those I wanted to keep safe. I could feel their energy while they were under my protection, like a warm flame that shimmered under the protection of a glass globe.

My next step was to determine whether or not I could do it from afar. Evening, however, was approaching quickly, and Jane indicated her need to feed. The word itself caused tremors to race through my body, and I quickly excused myself from her to flee to my room. I actually wasn't hungry for once and didn't look forward to being anywhere close to where the others would eat. Remembering the promise I'd made, I wrote a short note to Felix and asked the guard member in the hallway to deliver it.

As I waited for him to answer my missive, I realized I'd never made it to Heidi. Was the fledgling relationship between Jane and me secure enough to ask such questions? I longed for Esme in that moment so deeply that it seemed to sear my soul. I pondered why I kept coming back to them. Perhaps because I had been so naive, and they'd seemed to meet my every need...sisters, brothers, mother, father, soul mate. I would have to make do with what I had. The soft rap interrupted my thoughts, and I took an unnecessary breath to steady myself before walking over to admit him.

"Felix, I apologize for not coming for you sooner," I said hastily, attempting to ignore the smell of fresh blood he brought with him. His eyes shone brightly, confirming that he had joined the group below.

"Rumors of your and Jane's walks reached me, along with the scurrying movement of the masses. I knew you were fine then. I didn't expect you to actually follow through on what you'd said. I assumed it was just a ploy to get me to leave."

"I don't play games," I said, shocked at my brave words. It would seem that becoming a vampire had given me courage. Or as Emmett would have said, "I'd grown balls."

"Please come in and sit," I asked, realizing that I'd not sat on my couch or chairs since being led to the room.

He looked uncomfortable until I sat beside him.

"Isabella, I don't understand," he said in response to my sudden willingness to be near him.

"I am probably about to embarrass myself, but I need to know if I understood your words. Are you interested in more than just friendship with me?"

His eyes flared in response. "I have all but staked my claim with everyone in this castle, Isabella."

Annoyance at the thought he felt he had the right, flared through me, but I realized that I'd been the unknowing recipient of protection that 'claim' had provided. He needed to know, however, the full truth.

"I'm broken, Felix. It's like I don't work right..."

He started to interrupt, but I held my hand out to stop him.

"I love Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son. It fills my every pore, my whole being. I don't want to love him. In fact, I've been trying as much as possible to forget him, but I doubt it is going to happen. I will probably be stuck loving him for eternity. I thought at one point he felt the same, but he left me after realizing I was nothing but a distraction to him. He broke every promise he ever made to me. I was left devastated...broken."

"I would never give up on you Isabella," he growled under his breath.

Pain lanced through my chest, remembering Jacob saying almost the same words. I held my hand out to stop him again.

"Please...no promises. I can handle anything but that. Your words do however bring me to the second part of my story." I proceeded to tell him about Jacob. "I realize now that I love him as well. Not as much as Edward but deeply none the less. He promised almost the same words you just spoke. I do not believe in promises anymore, Felix. They are words without meaning, something murmured to gain the goal at hand."

I tore my gaze from my lap and looked up at him. "I have nothing left to give you. I don't believe in love anymore...or at least in its possibilities for me. I am telling you this because you need to see the hopelessness of beginning a relationship with me. There is nothing you could say that hasn't already been said. I'm just not worth the effort."

I saw him struggle with finding words. It was clear that he wanted to reassure me, to tell me I was wrong and all that nonsense. It was clear on his face when he finally decided exactly what to say.

"Seeing it from your perspective, I understand why you would feel that way."

Short, simple, and precise. So why did I feel like crying? Because he'd honored me with respect and understanding... a voice in my head whispered.

"I will not make promises I cannot keep, Isabella."

He stood and walked toward the door, and I followed to see him out of the room. It was with relief that I realized he'd heard my warning and taken heed. He turned just before opening the door.

"I may have to battle against the scars left by others, but that doesn't scare me. Because there is one thing I can promise you..."

I gasped at his audacity to use that word after what I'd said to him.

"...you will never regret being with me."

The next thing I knew, I was in his arms, with his lips against mine. Fire flickered along my skin. More subtle than what I'd felt with Edward but nevertheless powerful. His large hand twisted into my hair, firmly anchoring our lips together.

NO! My mind screamed. ONLY EDWARD ...

I growled to cover up the thought, angry all of a sudden. I gasped at the pain induced by my traitorous thoughts. Instead of taking advantage of my open mouth, he backed away slightly.

"I will wait for permission to take that farther, but you need to know, that is what I can give you. I will erase them from your mind, if you will give me the opportunity. I await your permission."

My body screamed for him. But I was frozen with indecision. Sensing my struggle and inability to decide, he slowly allowed me to slide down the length of his body. The friction hit all the right places. He left as I stood panting by the doorway.

A cold shower didn't help, the water feeling warm to my body. The cotton robe only agitated my situation further. I needed to feel cool, and maybe the fire streaking through me would stop. I threw myself on the bed, thinking the smooth fabric would help and froze immediately. The silk was exquisite torture. I placed my hands over my nipples, attempting to block the feel of the material against them, like a lover's hungry tongue lapping at them. I started to sob in frustration, but the movement only added to the torment as silk slid along my skin like hands.

It was then that a vague memory of silly human teenage girls gossiping in a locker room ran through my mind. Things they'd discussed about their boyfriends…things done to them in the back seat of a car. My hand shot between my legs in reaction, and I groaned into the bed. It didn't take long even with my inexperience. I attempted to freeze Felix's face in my mind as I felt myself coming closer to the release I'd felt just several nights previous, but Edward's face as he kissed me in what I thought was passion kept breaking through. I even attempted to work with Jacob, but it was almost as if a kaleidoscope of the three faces whirled through my brain. As my body arched off the bed in release, I bit down on my free hand to keep from crying out and giving away my activities to the others. I wanted to die when I realized the face that had taken me over the precipice. Why had Aro saved me? It would have been less cruel to die that day.

The next few weeks flew by as I learned to continue manipulating my shield with Jane. Our friendship blossomed slowly, and she was invaluable in helping me strengthen my gift. Alec joined her on occasion, giving me the ability to work with him as well. He was irrationally protective of his 'little' sister.

I finally felt useful, as if I was earning my keep. From a different area of the castle, I protected the elders and guard when visitors came. It helped to listen to music, so that I wasn't distracted by the voices of the visitors. Allowing the music to wash over my soul, I focused on the sparks under my protection. Each one had a slightly different shimmering color, making it easy to identify them anywhere within my vicinity. Aro had given me an iPod, and I returned Demetri's one day while he was gone. I'd forgotten that he would be able to discern my scent, so my plan, to act as if it must have been in his room all the time, failed miserably. He'd tugged my hair in camaraderie. "You're driving my friend crazy, Isabella."

"I don't mean to," I answered honestly.

"I know, my sweet. This makes it more poetic. I don't believe Felix has ever been held to no sex at any point in his life, whether mortal or not."

He'd found great humor in the situation. What he didn't know was that Felix had set that parameter himself. He'd felt remorseful for forcing the issue and defined the boundaries himself. He'd left it up to me to decide when and if we would go any farther. I was not going to enlighten Demetri. He'd tease Felix mercilessly.

In the moments it became unbearable, I fell back on the methods I'd discovered to release my sexual tension.

I spent most of my nights in Marcus' room, reading with the quiet leader. He waited for me each evening now, knowing I would come. Sulpicia and I developed a closer relationship than I would have imagined, as she forced me to consider something other than unadorned hair and pants. She reminded me of Alice in her tenacity. Caius and Athenodora made efforts to visit, and I grew to appreciate his caustic attitude. You always knew where you stood with him, even if it wasn't a place you wanted to be. I was still somewhat of an outsider, being the 'newbie' as Alec called me. I couldn't expect much more considering these individuals had spent millennia together. My life was but a blip on their radar.

My relationship with Aro, however, was the most intriguing. Sometimes, he stole into Marcus' room and grabbed my hand, pulling me outside the castle gates. We would run barefoot and wild through the countryside to the rage of his guard. "Isabella protects us, and between her newborn strength and my skill, we could take out a small army," he chuckled, in response to the admonishment.

It was after these runs began that I noticed the opaque look to his eyes disappearing. "It would seem that I have lounged in the castle too long, Isabella," he mused. "Even when I leave with the guards, they surround me in an impenetrable wall, making even the freedom to simply run quite rare."

He was also the one to hold me each time I sobbed after feeding.

My freedom was unparalleled, and I was finally feeling like I might fit into the mix of the group. As such, I had to admit to confusion when Aro blurred into my room, and I saw several guards being positioned outside.

"Did I do something wrong?" I stammered, feeling afraid.

"No, Isabella. We are expecting company soon. I would ask that you stay in your rooms, but your services would be greatly appreciated."

I nodded my head quickly in agreement. I generally stayed in my room during the other times I'd supplied my shield, but I was slightly confused by the necessity of the guards. I didn't ask questions as Aro turned to me and smiled with a bittersweet look just before exiting. Sulpicia, however, joined me, making my fears seem silly. She read while I monitored our group below. The time passed slowly as I listened to a new English punk rock band that Demetri had jokingly loaded to my iPod. I was lost in my mind and music, so I startled slightly when I felt her hand against my arm.

"Isabella, Aro has requested our presence below."

"Sure," I smiled, pulling the ear buds out and leaving it behind on the couch.

She led the way and we soon entered into the throne room. I was immediately distracted by various delicious smells (and one that wasn't so pleasant), but my eyes were glued to Aro, and the vampire that knelt behind him. I'd known Victoria was still here, awaiting Aro's decision as to how to deal with her, but it was the first time I'd seen her since the day of my death.

"My dears, we have company," he murmured, coming toward us.

My eyes were drawn by movement across the room, and I gasped as my world stood still. Six sets of golden eyes stared at me in astonishment. Beside them, stood Jacob. But he wasn't my Jacob. He'd grown what looked to be a foot in the time since I'd last seen him. His hair was cropped short, and the boyish look was all gone. He was a man.

"Bella," he whispered his voice deep and clear.

Incredibly, I heard another voice saying my name as well, and I felt as if my world tilted. No... It couldn't be. My eyes jerked to meet Edward's as he rose from where he was restrained between Demetri and Afton. I couldn't believe that I wasn't dreaming. My eyes went back to Jacob to confirm that it was him and then as if they had a will of their own, back to my love.

Edward's face was a beautiful as I remembered. Pain lanced through me, tearing at my insides. I turned and fell into Sulpicia's waiting arms.

**I would like to thank Jennixst for the idea of Marcus owning a Da Vinci - hopefully I won't be sued for using the Mona Lisa! :)**

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. See the link to her profile below:**

**http:**** / www. /u /2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below.**

http: / www . /u /1933926/


	12. Reaction

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Bella POV

"YOU PROMISED," I snarled at Aro, as I lost all control of my shield. The lights flickered out and were left exposed. It didn't matter. The Cullens' presence here was of no threat to anyone except me. "Are you going to break your promise to me too, Father?"

I all but snarled the title we'd agreed upon, before tearing from Sulpicia's arms and darting from the room.

I ran as I'd done before but unlike the other time, I was headed for a particular place, the one place in the entire castle where I knew I'd be safe, Marcus' suite. I curled up in the same chair where I'd spent so many nights reading with him, curled up in the fetal position and buried my head in my arms. Panic and pain hit me in equal proportions. Pain at seeing their faces, the fake concern written across them…perhaps it wasn't fake after all, because they would feel guilty. Guilty because they would believe that they'd caused this to happen to me…but it would only be from a sense of responsibility. Panic, because, I'd seen Edward between Demetri and Afton. He'd been restrained. Was Aro going to destroy him? And the others? I actually wheezed as the emotions ripped across my stomach.

In an instant, the door flew open, and Marcus was with me. He lifted me like a child, wrapping his arms securely around my shaking body before settling back down in the chair. I clung to him, my fingers gripping his robe, sobbing tearlessly against his chest and wishing more than anything that I could still cry. He stroked gentle fingers through my hair, and I felt like I could hide from the world in his arms.

I could hear feet running down the hall and then the door opened again, admitting Aro, Sulpicia and just behind them, a rather shy Carlisle. I averted my eyes from his instantly. Aro swept up beside us and held out his arms imploringly to his brother.

"Give her to me!"

Marcus growled. I felt the vibration of the sound roll through my body. Judging by the look of shock on Aro's face, Marcus hadn't growled in a while...certainly not at Aro. I felt Marcus's arms tighten around me.

"I will not! You do not deserve her!" Marcus snarled back at him. "Leave this room now! I'm not asking!' he hissed out.

Aro looked at a loss for what to do next. He knelt beside the chair, hand out. "Marcus, I am her father; you need not protect her from me." When it was clear Marcus was not any closer to handing me over, he tried a different tactic. "I can't make amends with her unless you let her go."

"You hurt her! You dare call yourself her father, and yet you hurt her!" OUT! NOW!" Marcus roared.

I felt a surge of love for this man, so broken yet willing to try and love me. I didn't watch them as they finally conceded to his demand, thankful that for the moment I didn't have to face reality when I heard the door shut.

"Isabella, I am so sorry. I didn't realize that he hadn't told you. It is unforgivable."

Traumatized by what I believed would occur, my horrified voice whispered, "I can't watch their destruction. It will mean my own…I will find a way. I don't have a place to hold me as you do."

"WHAT?" he bellowed out. "Destroy them? What is it you believe is happening here, Isabella?"

His incredulous expression gave me pause.

"Wh…why are they here?" I forced out, but it took several tries through the emotions.

"They were needed to complete the trial. I will not lie to you; there will be consequences for what they did. Aro will be required to do something in order to respect the sanctity of the law, as they did leave you alive. However, Victoria is the one on trial. In addition she attacked you in the throne room, in our presence. Once presented to the Volturi, you fell under our protection, and we are the only ones who can decide a fate then. She sealed her's when she attacked you in front of us. Your Edward almost made the same fatal error. Jane's timely interference is the only thing that saved him. Aro brought Carlisle here to acquire his knowledge about her, and whether or not we will need to prepare for a vengeful vampire."

I ignored his comment about Edward. The burn at the use of his name was painful. "James was her mate, and he is already gone. The other member of her coven went to visit friends of the Cullens. I doubt anyone will even notice her absence."

"As I suspected, but Aro is nothing but thorough."

I caught the look on his face. It was a mixture of guilt, exasperation, forced acceptance, and understanding. My eyes caught his.

"What?"

"There are many things at play here, histories and relationships that I am not at liberty to share with you. But may I suggest things are not as they seem."

I'd finally gotten the shaking of my body under control, so I wondered if I should move, but the comfort I'd found in his arms was addictive, and I couldn't force myself to leave.

"Are you intentionally being vague?"

His lips quirked slightly. "This much I can share, that boy, well actually both of them…it isn't what you think. I've never felt relationships purer or stronger."

I went rigid.

"Guilt is a powerful motivator," I said standing, his words severing the peacefulness of the moment. "May I be excused?"

Unexpected anger flared in his face at my tone. "Do not presume to focus your rage on me Isabella."

Regret lanced through me, and I grabbed his hand in apology. "Marcus, I'm sorry. Please accept my sincerest apology. My emotions have been all over the place since awakening, and no one deserves it. You of all people have not earned my labiality."

I felt his hand cup the side of my face. "Your control is just sort of impeccable; you do not owe anyone an apology. We all tend to forget your age. You, my dear, bring joy to my life. Allow me to bring a little to yours. Not all is lost; allow me to give you that comfort."

"Again, your vagueness does not help me." I waited to see if he would provide me insight.

Unexpectedly a small smile played across his face. "I am an inherently selfish individual, Isabella. I do not believe it in my best interest to reveal everything to you. I value your presence in my life too much to give you your wings."

"I have nowhere else to go. I don't think 'having wings' makes any difference. Marcus, I am sorry for barging into your room. I just didn't think clearly."

"Don't be ridiculous, I do not need an apology…"

"But someone else does, that is what you are inferring?" I interrupted him.

"Actually I am thinking that someone needs to apologize to you. My brother can be obtuse at times. Contrary to his opinion, he does not always make wise decisions," he said, but agony raced across his face.

"Marcus?" I said loudly, shocked at his reaction, reaching for his body.

He looked into my face for a long pause, before saying. "Not now Isabella. Not now…."

I refused to leave him, so grabbing his hand tightly; I slowly walked out of the room. I could hear them in Aro's room, and walked slowly down the hall. Contrary to what Marcus believed, I owed Aro an apology. I had to quit running away from my problems; look what that had gotten me into. I made the decision at that moment to stop. The Cullens and Jake would leave soon, and I needed to honor the individuals who'd taken me in. Wait?

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, and spun back to him. "Marcus, why is Jacob here?" I said in a rushed voice.

"He insisted on coming with the Cullens, or at least that is the message that was relayed to us."

"But, he barely knew them, and Jake has no love for them. Trust me, I know."

"Again, I will only say…things are not what they seem."

We were before Aro's door, so I stepped in to my worst nightmare. Carlisle stood close to Aro and Sulpicia. It was a surprisingly intimate scene. They seemed to be engaged in a heated conversation when I entered. Carlisle took several steps toward me, but stopped when he saw me step closer to Marcus in reaction.

I had yelled at the leader of the Volturi in public, an event I was certain didn't happen often, and was most likely dealt with swiftly and severely when it did. I felt the need to humble myself before him. "Father, I'm sorry for yelling at you, and leaving the room without permission. It was inexcusable."

There was a look in Aro's eyes that I rarely saw...remorse. "I'm sorry, as well Isabella. I thought to save you the anxiety of knowing that Carlisle and his family's presence would be required. I didn't tell you of their expected arrival, because I didn't know whether or not you would be required to even be in their presence."

Carlisle muttered something that I didn't catch, but I ignored him. I'd heard those words from Aro only one other time, and he'd meant them then...as I suspected he meant them now. I had calmed down enough that I decided it was time to find out. It was time to forget fragile, emotional Bella and grow up. I was Isabella Swan…wait…would I take Aro's last name now? And what was it?

With great care, I disentangled my fingers from Marcus'. He only let me go reluctantly. Before I walked away, I reached out and wrapped my arms around him in a hug tight enough to crush human bones. He returned the embrace awkwardly, almost as if he'd forgotten how to hug someone. Gently, I took his face in my hands and kissed his cheek, smoothing his tousled dark hair behind his ears.

"Thank you, Marcus," I said, holding his red eyes with mine.

Rather like his face was remembering how, Marcus smiled at me, and I answered his smile with one of my own. I felt rather than saw the shock on Aro's face at that development.

The shock became remorse as Aro reached out for me and I, with some degree of hesitation, allowed him to pull me into his arms. He held me like this before, but there was a new desperate edge to it now, as he perhaps began to realize how easily his behavior could hurt me. I leaned my head against his shoulder as Sulpicia brushed my hair away from my face.

Carlisle watched us, his golden gaze at first unreadable but then transforming into one of dawning sadness.

Carlisle POV

When Edward began to lunge for Victoria, my joy at being in Volterra vanished, giving over to fear. I began to streak forward in an attempt to stop him. Aro would destroy him if he disrespected the court process. I silently thanked Jane when she dropped him to the floor, meeting her eyes in appreciation before she turned away with a small smile. I momentarily wondered why she would interfere.

I saw Aro kneel and then whisper something softly to Edward, and then felt astonishment when my son threw his hand out to the leader. Other than Marcus, Caius, and Sulpicia, I knew Aro probably as well as anyone within this room, maybe better. The look on his face was one of satisfaction. I knew in that moment that my family would not be leaving Volterra anytime soon, maybe never. My moment of reckoning was at hand, and it was strangely liberating.

Edward stood, and then his body seemed to fold in on itself. I surmised he must have read Victoria's mind, and there was only one thing that would have brought on that reaction.

"Carlisle…" Esme's horrified plea touched my long dormant heart. She'd figured out just why Edward might crumble before us.

The pain hit me full force. I couldn't fathom Bella being gone. It was too much. I'd failed. My choice, to allow Edward to figure out the futility of leaving her, had backfired. Esme had warned me that nothing good would come of my decision to stand back. But I'd wanted Edward to be the one to change her, not me. There was nothing like sharing the bond created by the process with your mate. My and Esme's relationship was an example of this.

She spun into me, placing her face against my chest, and I surrounded her with my arms. The sight of Edward's broken spirit before me was unbearable.

Everything changed though when Aro greeted his family. I'd wondered just exactly what he'd meant by his order to the guard, knowing the gravity by which he considered introducing individuals into his and Sulpicia's inner circle. It had been only several hundred years since I'd been so enticed. I didn't know what emotion warring within me was more predominant, joy or fear, when I looked into the blood red eyes of Bella Swan.

Her comment, thrown at him in agony just before she ran from the room, only tore at me further. I knew exactly what she was inferring when she said, "Are you going to break your promise to me too, Father?"

A startled gasp ran through the room when Marcus reacted first, running after her. My shock at the action did delay my response, but I quickly placed Esme in Edward's recently freed arms, thereby distracting them both, before I followed Aro and Sulpicia's quickly retreating forms. Aro's order to Felix of "NO, stay here" confused me.

But, our destination surprised me. I knew Bella's vampiric smell now, having followed it through the hallways during our chase. It existed in concentrated form in the leaders' private section of the castle. That alone spoke volumes about the precarious situation we'd walked into. I would have thought that I couldn't be surprised any further, but when Aro ran to Marcus' room, and we found Bella wrapped in his arms, I wanted to laugh at just how wrong I was. It had taken years for me to form a relationship with this man. She had succeeded in mere weeks. His fury, something I'd never witnessed, was staggering. I remained silent, following Aro and Sulpicia to their suite.

Another surprise awaited me as we passed by my old room. The door stood open and out of habit I looked that way. It was decorated in a more feminine style now, and it was obvious from the smell that this is where Bella now resided. How poetic. Aro turned to me as I entered his and Sulpicia's private domain, and a secretive smile stole across his face.

"Carlisle…" he murmured, "You cannot possibly conceive how much I have missed you."

He was instantly at my side, his hand curving around my face in familiarity. Pleasure coursed through me at his touch. He was distracted though, and I realized his mind was back in Marcus' room.

"Bella is head strong, Aro. She doesn't particularly like being manipulated. Edward's over-protectiveness drives her crazy. However, she has a truly forgiving heart. I should know, we placed her in many precarious positions, and she continued to love us. Tell me what happened?"

When he hesitated, I captured his eyes again and begged. "Please."

I knew Aro's weaknesses. He shook his head as if to clear his mind from my manipulation.

"The female vampire brought her to us, believing that we would help her destroy you. She utilized Isabella as a bargaining chip. She told a story of your family, attempting to portray you as aggressors and lawbreakers. Of course, she had no idea that I, of all people, would be the least likely to believe it. She had no way of knowing I attempted to corrupt you many times without success. If I've been unable to make you aggressive, no one can…" he said with a smile smiling.

Sulpicia stood just to our side, watching us with her perceptive eyes. I turned to her.

"Cia…when are you going to leave this old man for me? I'm ready to beg again."

She chuckled before grabbing me away from the growling Aro and placing a lingering kiss to my lips. "Carlisle Cullen, I would think you serious if I hadn't seen your beautiful mate in the throne room."

"Do not call her that silly nickname; you know it drives me insane…" Aro began, but a noise at the door capture our attention.

All three of us turned to see Bella enter holding Marcus' hand. The joy in me at seeing her alive raced through me, it was as if it was the first day my son brought her home. I began to step toward her in reaction. I was stopped in my tracks by the panic that raced across her face as she stepped toward Marcus as if for protection. Damn…

"Father, I'm sorry for yelling at you, and leaving the room without permission. It was inexcusable."

Pain flared through me, hearing her address Aro in that manner. My children always called me by my given name while we were in our home, only addressing me as dad or father while we were in public. Bella had never even referred to Charlie in this manner. It made me wonder about why she would address him so formally and intimately.

I'd wanted to be her father as well…and now I seemed to frighten her! God, forgive me.

"I'm sorry. I thought to save you the anxiety of knowing that Carlisle and his family's presence would be required. I didn't tell you of their expected arrival, because I didn't know whether or not you would be required to even be in their presence." Aro's voice conveyed true remorse, but I knew part of his plan to hide our arrival was manipulation, and I stole a glance toward Sulpicia.

She quickly shook her head warning me. I chose not to listen.

"Carefully, Aro, your true colors are showing…" I began to murmur, but Sulpicia stepping on my foot stopped the sentence.

Bella increased my shock when she turned to hug Marcus and then place a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Marcus," she said, looking into his face.

My disbelief at his answering smile rendered me mute. It was all I could do to stare at her face. I had to remind myself to keep my mouth closed as Aro grabbed her. She remained in his arms for a few minutes before she straightened, managing to place her back to me.

"I would like to go to my room, now, unless of course I am needed."

Aro narrowed his eyes at her slightly, before nodding his head. "I'll come to see you after Carlisle and I have spoken…" I saw her stiffen at my name. "…Would you like me to send anyone to your room?"

"NO," she said the word harshly, then softened, "…No, I'll be fine."

She began walking to the door. Realizing I hadn't spoken a word to her the whole time, I called out, "Bella…"

Her body acted as if a whip had hit her, jerking to the side.

"…I realize our arrival here has been shocking for you, but the family would very much like to speak to you. We've been attempting to find you, for quite awhile. If it isn't too soon, I would like for you to come to our rooms in the morning so that we can speak. I will personally come to escort you."

"That isn't necessary, Carlisle. I won't bother you. I will stay in my room until you leave. There is no need for you to be troubled. My existence is of no concern to you any longer," she said softly, sailing out through the door, without turning once to face me.

The pain was sharp and immediate, and I barely stood under its onslaught. The finality in her voice was startling. I stood still unknowing what to do. Seeing the distress on my face, Sulpicia saved me.

"Shall we go back to throne room? We will be able to speak there without concern." She suggested gliding forward to link her arm through Marcus' and then pulling him out the door.

Aro linked his arm with mine. "Carlisle, no matter the conversation with everyone, you and I need some time alone. There is much I need to say."

I turned my face to him and, unable to form words, I simply nodded my head.

My family still awaited me in the throne room. Six pairs of golden eyes and one pair of brown ones locked on me when I entered the room, arms linked with the Volturi leader. Esme grinned slightly encouraging me. I was an incredibly blessed man.

"Felix, go…" Aro said to him, as we passed through the door.

The guard member blurred out the door, his haste unnerving, but I was more taken back by Edward's reaction. His eyes widened significantly and it look like he was doing all he could to control himself. I could only equate the look to panic. What was going on?

"Everyone except for the elite, leave," Aro ordered, but as an afterthought added as direction to two of the newer faces, "Aaron and Michael, my ruling is complete. Dispose of Victoria, and then you are released from duty."

Victoria began screaming obscenities as she was taken from the room, but no one cared to listen. Aro went to his throne and sat while the room cleared, Sulpicia taking her position directly behind him. Marcus lowered himself into his chair as well, but focused his gaze directly on Edward. Caius gazed neutrally at me. I wondered about his thoughts regarding my return. We'd parted amicably, but I knew he was the one most likely to approve of my departure. He hadn't liked the possible changes my association with Aro would bring. I went to Esme, needing the comfort of her body against me.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked.

"She is in her room," Aro answered. "She believes that you didn't want anything further to do with her. She is overwhelmed by this." He turned to Edward, "You need to know that she believes that you left her, that you do not love her. From your thoughts, I know this isn't the case, but she isn't privy to that information."

Edward began to say something, but Aro held his hand up indicating for him to remain quiet. Thankfully Edward obeyed the command.

"As a consequence for your collective disregard of the rules of our world, the Cullens will remain in Volterra. You will each take positions within the guard, as is fit. I will provide a wing of the castle for your family, and having learned my lesson the last time, I will not interfere in your feeding practices…"

I grinned into Esme's hair at his statement. His ruling wasn't surprising, I'd known that it was the most likely consequence we would face when we arrived here, and he was aware of my prior belief after filtering through my mind. It was magnanimous that he decided to forego attempting to change our way of life. My eyes caught his. I didn't have to be Edward to know what he was saying.

_I will not lose you again._

Edward POV

I probably should have felt agony at hearing Bella's strangled accusation, but all I could feel was tremendous joy at the fact that she still existed. Bella was alive! She was here, and we were here, and I swore at that moment nothing would get in our way this time. I wasn't obtuse; I knew we faced almost insurmountable odds, but my biggest concern…fear…had been eradicated…the decision already taken from my hands. I breathed in and caught her smell. It was different to some degree than when she'd been human. Gone was the burn her blood caused, but the underlying smell of freesia was still present. The strawberry smell was gone, as well, probably due to the use of a different shampoo.

The smell transported me back to the quiet moments in her bedroom, when I'd struggled in equal parts to kiss her and not kill her at the same time. The thrill of victory soared through me. I would finally be able to humble myself before her and apologize.

Then I was overwhelmed as a multitude of voices stormed over me. I struggled to control my reaction, and within the small part of my mind that wasn't being bombarded, I reasoned that the silence had been due to Bella. Somehow she'd been responsible for my inability to hear them, but her emotions had overwhelmed her.

I wanted to chase her from the room, but Marcus followed first, and the overpowering astonishment of the rest of the Volturi stopped me in my tracks. I shook off Afton and Demetri's hands just as Carlisle spun Esme into my arms and followed Marcus. I wanted to shout at him for leaving me in this room. I needed to touch her, to kiss her lips. But my time away from Bella had taught me a few things, and I would handle this chance at happiness much differently. I would not force myself on her like a deranged fool. For now I would stand here and absorb everything I could in order to enter this new phase of our existence intelligently.

First, it was clear we wouldn't be leaving here. I realized the reason for Carlisle's concerns…the reason we'd never visited. Aro's pleasure at acquiring us radiated from him, now that his thoughts were clear to me. Having deduced the potency of each of our gifts, including the importance of even our 'ungifted' members, he was formulating his strategy quickly. That strategy included utilizing Bella as a pawn against me. He would win…no doubt. She was my destiny, and I would not be separated from her again. Ironically, my respect for Aro grew in that moment. His intellect was amazing.

Secondly, Marcus' was a kind and gentle man, his thoughts centered solely on Bella's well being. He would be my first point of contact. I would cultivate this man, not just because his every thought was of her, but because he truly housed a soothing soul.

Caius judged my every move, wanting to see if I was going to break again. I knew then just how close I'd come to destruction. He raised his eyebrow at me when he noticed my regard.

_She already has champions here, young one. You would do well to remember that..and your place. _

Champions? Yes…she did. I looked to Jane as she stood by her brother. Why had she used her gift to save me? For that was exactly what she'd done. Her mind was not focused on that now, blocking my chance to learn her motivation; she was still amazed at Marcus' unusual show of emotion. Demetri was watching Felix in concern, as the large vampire stared at me.

I held Esme as his thoughts poured into me. Esme gasped as my body tightened in reaction to his memories.

"_I love Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son. It fills my every pore, my whole being. I don't want to love him. In fact, I've been trying as much as possible to forget him, but I doubt it is going to happen. I will probably be stuck loving him for eternity. I thought at one point he felt the same, but he left me after realizing I was nothing but a distraction to him. He broke every promise he ever made to me. __I was left devastated...broken"_

Ah…Bella, you have no idea. _Thank you Felix_, I thought. I'm going to personally tear your lips off for touching her, but I'll attempt to make it as painless as possible for that little gift you just gave me. She is mine, and you can't have her. I growled softly, causing Esme to place her hand on my face.

"Edward?" Jasper asked just to my side.

"Somehow Bella blocked their thoughts from me, but they are all clear now. I'll explain later."

Left only with silence from Bella, I searched frantically for Marcus' mind. My desire to know this man only increased as I saw their conversation. I gasped as he remembered the strength of the relationship between my father and Aro…I'd never understood until now. I wondered what Carlisle thought of it.

Aro's own thoughts crowded into me as well, but when I saw the scene between Carlisle and Bella I wanted to grin. Bella had always been strong willed, what did Carlisle expect? She was furious at us. She'd fearlessly ripped into me even as a human. I just needed the opportunity to talk with her, I'd make her understand. I had to…my life depended on it.

I was more worried at this point about Jacob. Whatever our situation had been before, the months of existing together had formed a bond between us. His grief was in clear juxtaposition to my elation, and I grieved for him in that moment. He'd lost her, without having been afforded the opportunity to even fight for her. He knew that. Our kind and his couldn't exist as lovers. It was impossible, but his love for her was so strong that he was running through scenarios of them living together platonically. He was attempting to figure a plan for the age old animosity to be set aside.

_Surely if I can be friends with the Cullens, I can figure a way to convince __Sam to allow her to live on the reservation. I can kiss her…there are others things that can be done…_

I was glad that Aro and Carlisle's entrance drew everyone's, including his, attention. I didn't need a visual of how Jacob thought he could satisfy both of their sexual desires. I wanted to scream, though, when Aro gave Felix orders to go comfort Bella. He knew exactly how that would make me feel, and that I would hear Felix's elation. It was Aro's form of penance for me.

"Everyone except for the elite, leave," Aro ordered, but as an afterthought added, "Aaron and Michael, my ruling is complete. Dispose of Victoria, and then you are released from duty."

I wanted to utter epitaphs of thanksgiving as Victoria was taken from the room screaming. Good riddance.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked, as the rulers took their assigned places.

"She is in her room," Aro answered. "She believes that you didn't want anything further to do with her. She is overwhelmed by this." He then turned to me, "You need to know that she believes that you left her, that you do not love her. From your thoughts, I know this isn't the case, but she isn't privy to that information."

I began to beg him to allow me to go to her, but obeyed his command out of respect. I would get farther being obedient, than fighting at this moment. His announcement of our incorporation into the Volturi Guard didn't surprise either Carlisle or I, but I shuddered at his possessive silent statement to Carlisle. I realized in that moment the depths of my father's love for me. He'd willingly walked back into Hell to rescue my love, knowing that his fate would be sealed upon entering these doors. For it would seem that Aro desired my father in more ways than one.

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. See the link to her profile below:**

**http:**** / www. /u /2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below.**

http: / www . /u /1933926/


	13. Consequences

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Bella POV

A knock at the door ended my self-imposed exile. I'd told Aro I didn't want company, so I wondered if he'd disobeyed my request or if someone had come on their own. The futility of ignoring the appeal to enter was clear. I could say 'no,' and it would be respected, but whoever it was would just stand there. For a moment, fear snaked through me as I wondered if one of _them_ had come. Alice would be determined enough. I shuddered to think of facing my former "friend." A smile, however, curved across my lips as I approached the door. I knew that scent.

"Come in, Felix," I whispered.

His face broke out in a grin as he entered in my room.

I walked over to the couch and sprawled across it. He sat at the other end as I asked, "Did Aro send you to check on me?"

His grin broadened. "Not really, he just allowed me to come. I begged the first time, but he wouldn't let me follow you, so I cornered him when he returned with Carlisle."

He noticed how my body jerked at the mention of Carlisle's name.

"I came to see if you were okay?" His eyes searched my face as he asked.

I didn't know what to say, because I _wasn't_ okay. But of all people, I didn't want to admit to him what the sight of the Cullen family and Jake had done to me. Having to be so close to Carlisle had only ripped into me further. The pain radiated from my dead heart throughout my body. Obviously the emotions I was attempting to contain raced across my face, because he reached over and grabbed one of my hands. I'd been clenching them together.

"Isabella…" His voice was husky and deep, resonating across the space between us. "Look at me, please…"

I forced my eyes to him.

"…I'm horrible at being chivalrous, nor am I charming like Demetri. My style is more forthright. Killing someone…tearing the competition apart, that is more my method. It is why I am, where I am. My strength is in destroying our enemies, and it has earned me my place in the Volturi elite guard, even as the only untalented member among them. You know how I feel about you; I've not hidden my desires. But I want to win you fairly, without games and manipulation."

He stood quickly, going over to lean against the mantle. "Damn it." It seemed as if he struggled with something. His fists clenched and unclenched.

He cleared his throat before turning around to face me. "Isabella, you have to go face them. You can't stay up here and hide. Edward Cullen is undeniably in love with you... "

I hissed at him, interrupting him. "You do not know what you speak of. He made it quite clear how he felt about me, before walking away."

"I don't know what occurred between the two of you or what his motives were at the time, but his emotions are clear to anyone."

"Why are you telling me this?" I shouted, bringing my knees to my chest and laying my face against them.

Gentle fingers brushed the hair away from my check as he came to stand beside me. "Because you cannot remain in this room forever, and it will be better to get it over with now than to wait. You'll build it up in your mind. Go listen to what they have to say; face them, and decide for yourself whether or not they tell the truth."

"I know what they're going to say," I mumbled, and when he looked at me in question, I explained further. "They're going to say that they were attempting to protect me and left me so that I could live a 'human' life. That their existence put me in danger every day and that they left in my best interest. "

His shocked look was comical.

"They'll say it because they feel _guilty_." I emphasized the last word. "The Cullens are truly selfless individuals. They'll sacrifice their happiness to take care of me because they'll blame themselves for this. I will not become a burden to them. I have a place here, where I'm not an encumbrance to anyone…"

My mind ran through a memory of Aro holding me and the burden I placed on him with my reaction to feeding. He still held me each time, as I cried. I would make it up to him, I swore to myself. "Now I must ask you a question. What do you hope to gain by encouraging me to go to a man that you know I love…particularly since you seem to be under the delusion he returns the emotion? Help me understand?"

"Hell, I don't know. I just know that if you don't face it, I may never have an opportunity to fully win your affections."

"He doesn't love me, Felix."

"Yes, I know you believe that, and for my sake, I hope to hell you are right and I am wrong."

The door to the chamber stood closed in front of me…symbolic of everything in my life…avenues closed to me, opportunities blocked, futures forbidden. Felix had not come with me, leaving, albeit reluctantly, to go to his own room, after I encouraged him to do so. I had to do this myself. I heard their voices inside. Taking a deep breath, I pushed through the door and immediately focused my attention on Aro and Sulpicia. I went to her and took my place just to the side of Aro's shoulder, between him and Marcus. Discreetly, Marcus brushed my hand in support.

Aro turned to catch my eye. I attempted to smile, but it was difficult with the smells that surrounded me. I could clearly smell Edward above the rest. The scent I'd become accustomed to as a human was significantly amplified, sweeter, more seductive. I still wanted to know what reeked, though – gah, it was horrible. I couldn't look at them yet, but I'd force myself soon. One baby step at a time.

Even with my vampiric brain, I couldn't focus on the conversation because of the stress. I heard only a few words…'rooms' and 'need' were about it. Aro finally turned enough to catch my eye, and I wished for once that I had his or Edward's ability. It would be nice to know what was going through his mind. I had no clue what he saw on my face, but I certainly wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"If everyone else will excuse us, I assume Isabella would like to speak with Carlisle and his family privately."

The gasp that came out of my throat was loud enough that Marcus ignored Aro's words, remaining in his seat even as Caius and Athenodora followed the rest. Caius did manage to wink subtly at me in support as he walked by me. I was stunned.

I was not ready…I couldn't do this…not yet…please…

The silence that reigned in the room was deafening when the doors finally closed. Was I supposed to say something first; were they? I started panicking. Of all of the unlikely sources to find strength, I caught Jasper's eyes. He smirked slightly from behind Alice, almost in encouragement.

"Bella…" Carlisle's voice rang clearly across the room, drawing my gaze away from his son. I passed across each face as my eyes journeyed to clash with his. Their faces glowed with great emotion; it almost seemed as if they were delighted to see me.

I interrupted to set the mood straight. "My name is Isabella. Bella Swan does not exist anymore."

My tone was harsh and vicious, and I didn't care. At least it stopped him momentarily. I'd never seen the normally composed Carlisle ruffled. He was clearly indecisive now.

But then, he narrowed his eyes at me slightly before continuing. "_Bella_…"

I wanted to smile for some reason. I'd always seen Carlisle as being so passive, not that I didn't doubt he wouldn't defend what was his, but because he didn't 'pick fights' as Charlie would say. Still, he hadn't fought for me when they had left, highlighting my exclusion from the Cullen family, so the fact that he'd openly ignore my petulant statement was intriguing. Perhaps my little time with them hadn't given me a clear picture. I even heard a sound from Aro that could have been a snicker.

"…the family owes you an explanation. But first, you must know we have been looking for you for months now. In fact, Esme had to phone us to come home when she received the missive from Aro. We'd lost your trail just after tracing you to the bank where you closed your account. I am assuming this was about the time Victoria found you?"

He was asking a question, but I couldn't move. Frozen in fear. Fear that not everything was as I assumed. They'd been looking for me? They'd been to the bank? Had that been Carlisle's car after all? So close…

"We returned to Forks the day you left. Alice saw you standing at the cliff and directed us there, but we were too late. You'd already gone. The family arrived to find Edward with Jacob and Sam."

Sam? Why would Jacob be with Sam? He hated him. Is that why Jacob was with them? But why? I saw Carlisle's strange look over at Jacob, and I followed. My eyes automatically went to Jacob's beloved tanned face. Seeing my acknowledgment of him, his face blossomed into the sun. I couldn't refuse the call of the sunshine and grinned slightly at him in response.

"Bella," came the voice I was dreading to hear.

I forced myself to tear my gaze away from Jacob and focus on Edward. His golden eyes burned with an intensity that I couldn't fathom. He slowly made his way to stand just feet from Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia, and me.

"…the day I left … I lied about almost everything. I was an idiot. I thought if I could convince you that I didn't love you that you would go on with your life…that my presence wouldn't threaten your mortality any longer."

Carlisle and Esme walked forward to stand just behind Edward, and she put a hand on his arm, as if offering him encouragement. The normally polished Edward looked down at his hands, as if he was lost…having problems wording things.

"I thought of every cruel thing I could say, and I threw it out at you. I am a good liar; I have to be. The look on your face has haunted me ever since. I tried to stay away from you. I really did. But ultimately, it was a losing battle. I came back to Forks the day you left; ready to beg your forgiveness."

I felt Marcus suddenly standing behind me. His hands at my waist felt supportive without being restraining. I didn't know what he was thinking, but Edward's eyes went to his face. Whatever communication happened between them, I didn't know, but in astonishment, I saw Edward bow his head in respect.

"I never stopped loving you, desiring you, craving you. I just stopped thinking. I had no right to do that to you, to us. I was arrogant, believing I knew what was best. I have been in agony ever since. I'm not asking you to forgive me because I haven't earned that yet. But I will if you give me the chance, I want the opportunity to earn your forgiveness and make you love me again."

My world tilted. They'd looked for me; they'd come back. Edward still loved me.

Alice's tinkling voice started almost immediately after his strangled one stopped. "Bella, I am so sorry! I thought if we gave Edward time to think through things that he would see reason. I talked to everyone else, and they agreed. My plan seemed to be reasonable at the time, and it worked, but it was just too late. Can you ever forgive us…forgive me?"

Her face was etched in pure regret, and she leaned towards me with her hands out in supplication. It was clear that she was lost, not knowing how to fix what had occurred between us. Her eyes were large saucers in her face; full of the sisterly affection she'd always given me, and repentance. Alice lived to make her and everyone else's life 'right,' in her opinion. Or at least those that she loved.

I turned my back to them and heard the audible gasp. I had to think…it couldn't be true.

Marcus caught my eyes staring solemnly at me. I knew what he was thinking, that this was an opportunity for my happiness and that I shouldn't throw the possibility away. He would have given anything to have another chance with Didyme. Marcus' only concern was for what would bring me pleasure. What had he said…that he had never felt relationships purer or stronger…both of them?

I spun back around.

"Exactly why are you here, Jacob?" I snarled out.

"I have my own explanation to be made Bella, but I would like to do that alone." His face was sincere. There was no doubt in my mind that he would provide what he determined was an adequate justification. It didn't matter to me whether it was today, as I was sure there would be time before they left.

I stepped just past Edward, barely pausing to catch a whiff of his scent. The havoc that went through my body was indescribable. I came to stop before Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme beside me. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into my back.

"Let me get this straight. You left without one word, one goodbye, pinning your hopes on the fact that _Edward Cullen_ would see _reason_?" My voice indicated the incredulity of that thought.

Jasper smirked at the accuracy of my statement, but pain lanced across Alice's face, because in fact that was exactly what she'd done. She shivered under the onslaught of my sarcasm, and Jasper wrapped his arms around her just a little tighter, attempting to comfort her. It was clear that he understood my anger, but Alice was still his wife. She was his primary concern, and he would do anything to keep from having her feel pain. Speaking of pain…

"Let me ask a question, Alice? Did you see what he said to me?"

Her twitch was answer enough.

"You knew how those words would crush me…of all people…you knew. Yet my 'best friend' walked away without one look back. Have you ever been told that you are not wanted, and that you aren't good enough?"

My question was rhetorical and somewhat cruel because I wanted to remind her of how it felt. She squirmed because in fact I knew she had experienced insecurities about those very things, from when she'd learned of her history and her biological family. I also knew that Jasper had held her and the family comforted her…as was appropriate. I'd also held the tiny vampire in my arms soothing her, as appropriate for a best friend.

"I couldn't find relief anywhere, with anyone, Alice. Sleep only brought dreams of all of you…every night you left me alone in the woods as I screamed your names."

A gasp at my side caused me to glance over into Esme's precious face, and I saw the sorrow etched there. "I didn't deserve a single acknowledgement…one ounce of compassion…from you, Esme? Yet, you claimed to love me like a mother. "

She reached out to me in a manner similar to what she'd done to Edward just moments before. I stared at her hand, not really knowing what she expected. She and Alice had nurtured me through my recovery from James' attack. Her hands had lovingly brushed my hair back at moments when I needed comfort or stroked my cheek. However, in my truest moment of need, her hand had not stayed the lunacy they'd agreed upon.

"I don't really know because my relationship with Renee has always been unique, but it seems that a mother would do anything to keep her child from hurting. I thought about that during the time you were gone, and I realized you were being a mother…to your son. I never had a place in your heart, Esme; there wasn't enough room."

Carlisle growled at Esme's cry of pain, and I turned my venom on him. "One moment of leadership, Carlisle, was it too much to ask on my behalf? You stand before me saying that you led a search for me. You worked to protect me from James, yet the thing that you knew would destroy me…nothing. You're a doctor. The words comatose and vegetative, they have meaning to you, right? They have meaning to me now as well. A mind that won't stop stuck in a body that won't move. I call it Hell. Edward wanted to save me from losing my soul, but in fact he tore it from my body and sent it directly to Hell. "

An errant thought ran through my mind as I saw Carlisle grapple with what I'd told him and heard Edward moan in pain from behind me. Maybe I should start feeding on those individuals; it would actually be poetic and cathartic for my history to serve as a catalyst for their salvation.

Always the protector of his family, Emmett started to say something, drawing my attention, and for the first time, I truly looked upon Rosalie's face. She seemed to be sobbing.

I interrupted whatever Emmett was going to say, "Why do _you_ look sad? I imagine you danced a jig on my proverbial grave."

She flinched into Emmett and his deep voice finally found purchase. "Bella! Stop! We made an incredible mistake, but the family needs you."

"WELL, I DON'T NEED YOU! You don't have to pretend to care anymore, Emmett. Demetri acts in your stead as a big brother. HE at least attempts to protect me when I venture the wrong direction or when there are things around me that I don't understand. You_ LEFT_ me, plain and simple!"

I stalked back to stand before Edward. His golden eyes found purchase with my blood red ones. He understood what his decision had done to me. That much was clear from the shame in his eyes. But I couldn't accept that he truly comprehended the devastation…all because he felt he knew what was best for me. It was clear, as well, that the others hadn't really grasped what their abandonment had done. My gaze flitted back over them. Esme had her head buried against Carlisle's chest. Alice's hands covered her face while Jasper embraced her. Emmett stroked Rose's face in comfort. Mates offering what they could to those they loved.

"Bella, please," Esme's voice came gently across the room.

Please what? Forgive them so that they could feel good again. God forbid they feel one ounce of agony, even for a second.

I looked up into the face I loved beyond reason. "For months, I was nothing less than dead. I didn't eat; I barely slept. Charlie wanted to send me to Florida and even considered hospitalization. I couldn't breathe for the hole you left in my chest. I think I would have committed suicide…"

Edward visibly flinched at those words. "…if Jacob hadn't rescued me. Then, he too left."

"Bell.." Jacob began to speak.

I slashed my hand down in an arc as I growled at him, effectively shutting him up.

"I couldn't stand to see the pity in anyone's eyes so I ran…only to end up here."

"I love you, Bella. I will work to gain your trust back." Edward promised in his velvet voice, his sincerity plain across his exquisite face.

It was in that moment that I conceded Marcus and Felix had been right. Edward had never stopped loving me; he'd left believing it was the best thing for me after the incident with Jasper. I felt the rubber band within me snap.

"YOU LOVE ME? YOU THINK SAYING THOSE WORDS ARE ENOUGH? It was bad enough when I lay on the floor of my room and searched vainly for sanity believing that somewhere you were happy, that the family was happy. I sickly thought that my agony was worth it; to know you'd found your distractions somewhere else and that being around me didn't cause you pain. That Alice and Jasper were happy again without the thirst my blood caused him. That Emmett didn't have to be pulled between whatever affection he felt for me and his wife's disdain for the poor human. That Carlisle and Esme didn't have to worry about what the mere human may do to their family. You stand before me now and tell me you all left because you LOVED ME. That makes it worse…so much worse…to know your kind of love would leave me broken and be okay with it!"

Rage poured into my body. It was a heady feeling, to feel pure hatred in that moment. Even I felt a fission of fear that possibly I was about to lose control. I saw Jasper's eyes widen, and he began to step in front of the family, as if to protect them. Wise man, Jasper.

"Go back to wherever you came from, Edward. There is nothing left here for you."

Edward made the mistake of reaching for me then. When I felt his touch on my arms, after so long of nothing, it overwhelmed me. Liquid molten lava flowed through my body at the level of love and sexual longing that poured through me for him. My body instinctually moved to bury my face in his chest, but then my fury took over.

I heard Jasper shout "NO!" at the same time as I did.

CRACK!

I slammed my fist into Edward's face, knocking him to the floor with a pleasing crunch. I would have pounced on him and destroyed him in my fury if Marcus hadn't caught me from behind, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. Even knowing the gentle soul that caged me, I still fought to get to Edward, wanting to rip him limb from limb.

"No, Isabella, you'll hate yourself for doing any more," he whispered in my ear, urging me to calm down.

Edward rose quickly, and he came to me again. Acceptance of what I'd done to him as only part of his penance written across his face. I shrieked at him.

"Bella, I promise, I will never leave you again." _I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed._

I saw red at his presumption and audacity, and the next thing I knew, Edward's body flew through the air, crashing into the wall behind his family members. Emmett streaked forward to capture me, but his strength wasn't a match for my newborn power. I shoved him backwards as well, and he slid across the floor before finding purchase.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at them all.

I turned to make sure I hadn't hurt Marcus, wondering what had happened to him during my loss of control, and saw that Aro had come from behind me to join him as Sulpicia screamed for them to do something. I threw my hands up at them, warning them to stay away. My hands found purchase in my hair, and I wanted to rip something in my newborn rage. In my indecision, feral snarls emanated from my chest before I felt the first wave of calm hitting me.

"FUCK YOU, JASPER! DON'T YOU DARE!" I spit at him before hearing the doors to the room open behind me. Several Guards had heard the commotion and come to check.

_Run, Isabella, Run!_ My mind screamed. _Don't run, Isabella_! My heart begged. Uncertainty swamped me, and during that time, I closed my eyes to find some balance. Then, I opened my eyes to find a wolf the size of a horse standing between the family and me, as if it was protecting them from me.

_DANGER to us all!_ My mind screamed this time. And I lunged.

A crack of thunder echoed throughout the room as Jasper and I collided in mid air. He wrapped his arms around me, and had it not been for the wave of calmness he saturated me with, I would have ripped loose and crushed him. We fell to the floor with a crash. Jasper's golden eyes locked with mine, and I lay wrapped in his arms, panting. Sorrow, sadness, and understanding were apparent in his gaze, and it infuriated me.

"Get out of here!" his voice echoed through the cavernous room. "Leave me with her." I heard someone coming close, and Jasper answered my question of who when he snarled, "Edward, for the love of God, listen for once!"

And they obeyed, but not before I saw the anguish in Edward's face and the thing turn back into a naked Jacob. What the hell…

I lay caged in Jasper arms as he saturated me with the calming influence of his gift.

"Damn you to Hell," I whispered, and ironically his golden eyes crinkled in slight humor.

"I've been there Bella, and the past months have been a living Hell without you in the family. Unlike the others, I didn't assume you would forgive us so easily. You have the right to feel exactly what you are experiencing. In fact, I would respect you less if you'd caved and made this easy for us. If you so decide, make my brother work for it. It will be good for him. But please know I sincerely apologize for my part in this fiasco."

It took even Jasper a few minutes to calm me down enough to the point I could speak. He'd obviously just saved me from hurting Jacob – although I was greatly puzzled over that! I needed to assuage his guilt so that when he left he did not carry it with him. "Jasper, stop, please. When you leave here tomorrow…"

His face looked strange at my statement, but I continued anyway. "…know that I understand your actions more than anyone's. I didn't understand the burn. I do now. I respect you immensely. You can go in peace."

He looked horrified, understanding dawning across his face. "You've chosen to feed off humans?" he strangled out.

"Choice is a word that has many meanings."

His hold on me tightened. "_Who_ forced you?"

I stiffened, in defense of my Volturi family. "I made the decision, for reasons I don't have to explain to anyone."

Jasper grabbed my head and brought it into my chest, cuddling me like a lover. I didn't cry this time, but the comfort he offered was welcome. It was a clear definition of just how much my life had changed that I felt safe in his arms.

"I would like to go to my room now," I finally said.

"I will walk you there before finding the others."

"Jasper, you don't…"

He interrupted me. "I was raised a gentleman, Bella. I will escort you before going to find the family."

When my door opened, I wandered what Jasper would think to find Aro sitting in my room. There were a few moments of tense silence before I caught Jasper unconsciously nodding his head in acceptance.

"Good night Bella. Master Aro…"

Master Aro?

Aro rose, and I was delighted to see him in jeans. I could only hope that meant one thing.

"Isabella, let's go for a run…"

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. See the link to her profile below:**

**http:**** / www. /u /2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below.**

http: / www . /u /1933926/


	14. Repercussions

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

A/N: So…um…this story has taken on a life of its own. I've had two very separate camps contact me, and leave comments as to how they would like to see this story resolve. So I've created a separate story, Unloved Unwanted Divergence that will follow a darker, more risqué pathway for some of my readers. If you aren't comfortable with same sex couples, unique pairings, as well as, possible violence – please don't venture on to the second story. I'm not destroying our favorites; I'm just taking a little poetic license with them. Join me over on the other story, after reading this one, if you would like to see a little more non-traditional storyline.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Heidi led us to a grouping of luxurious suites at the end of the east wing of the castle. The area had been designed for an assembly of related individuals or parties and provided privacy by being located away from the other living quarters. The large gathering room had no less than six doors that led off it, opening to individual suites. Heidi opened the doors to display the rooms, but the word 'room' was really a misnomer, as the living spaces were large and built for leisure.

I heard my mother's thoughts; despite her grief, she was impressed. She was attempting to distract herself from what had just occurred, and therefore, she opened each one again to inspect them before assigning us. She chose the biggest one, covering the whole entire end of the wing, for her and Carlisle and assigned Jacob one on the outer side of the building, believing that possibly it would provide the best opportunity for air. She intentionally assigned me one from which I could look across the courtyard, when Carlisle indicated the area of the Volturi's quarters and the balcony of his old room. Esme believed that possibly I might catch a glimpse of Bella in this manner. No one else moved though as Esme flitted in uncharacteristic nervousness around us.

I only saw the action through Esme's thoughts. I'd fallen onto the couch, holding my head between my hands, my eyes closed.

"Boy, did she ever cut us a new one," Emmett announced, through the silence of the room. He was comforting a strangely silent Rosalie.

Alice sobbed in response, and I started to rise to comfort her, but Carlisle beat me to it.

He murmured, "She has every right to be angry. We made decisions for her without her input and left believing it would be for the best."

"And I let her down, just as she was beginning to heal," Jacob said from a chair to my right.

"I relied on my vision of her being a vampire to lull me in believing everything was going to be okay. I never conceived that it would happen outside our family. I just assumed it occurred under our care. She's never going to forgive me," Alice mumbled into Carlisle's chest.

I could hear their every thought, their every self flagellation.

"Stop! I'm not attempting to be melodramatic here, but we all know the responsibility is mine. Had I not made the initial foolish decision, none of you would have been placed in the position to disappoint her. At least I know she's here, and she's safe. Really nothing else matters right now. It seems we'll be here together, and I just have to find a way to win her back," I said in response to their thoughts.

Felix's face raced through Rosalie and Esme's minds.

"Yes, even from him. I can't even justify being angry at him. I know her pull. He deserves her more than I do at this moment."

Jacob growled beside me.

"Jacob, I am so sorry. This isn't what you expected when you arrived here."

I heard his thoughts in reaction to my words and finally looked up at Carlisle. He quickly ascertained the basis for my pained look and brought Alice over to me, so that he could focus on Jacob. He actually sat on the side arm of the chair that Jacob occupied, laying his hand lightly on the corded muscles of Jacob's arm.

"Jacob, it is impossible for you now. Her venom would kill you. The worst Edward could do to her was change her. One slip would mean a very painful, very slow death for you."

"I know that!" he was barely able to force out. His tone was harsh, but the basis wasn't from his anger at us but at the untenable situation.

"Aro didn't include you in our prescribed punishment Jacob. You are free to go home," my father's soothing voice went further.

"I have to speak with Bella first. I owe her an explanation…a true apology." He then challenged me. "Edward, he can't have her. If I can't, you have to get her back. I don't know him; maybe he is capable of love. But she certainly deserves that, and I know you can give it to her."

I flexed my jaw in response, running my hand over it. "I'm not so certain she thinks I should give her anything right now."

Emmett's eyes twinkled in humor. "Damn, that was something. You were faster than I thought getting back up, but then she leveled both of our asses. My little sister has grown up." He mocked sniffed.

He couldn't take anything seriously. But at that moment, I was appreciative of the attempt to lighten the mood.

Then all hell, wrapped up in a pissed off southerner, came storming into the room. I quickly tossed Alice to the end of the couch, as Jasper lit into me. I didn't even protect myself, feeling as if his punishment was justified, when I saw the reason for his anger.

Esme began screaming, and it took both she and Carlisle to pull him off me. Between him and Bella, I'd been beaten more this day than collectively over the course of my life. Bella had gotten me at the benefit of her silence. I didn't protect myself against Jasper because I was horrified at what he'd discovered.

"You fucking asshole. HOW could I have let you talk me into leaving her? I should have gone with my first instinct and went to her house that evening to apologize. I was overwhelmed by the feelings of the family's bloodlust when she cut her finger; I was fine once we all cleared our heads. Fuck!"

"Jazz?" Alice was beside him already, shushing him, while at the same time attempting to understand.

"Somehow, someway…damnit…she's feeding off humans!" he growled out, still glaring at me.

Carlisle let go of Jasper's arm, and although pain lanced across his face, he was resigned. "Aro wouldn't have allowed the opportunity for her to do anything else. She's been here for a month, so it's been firmly established for her. It will be difficult for her to make a change…even if she chooses to."

The idea that Bella may not choose to follow our difficult path silenced the group again. Jasper was particularly disturbed because he was the only person within our household whose first taste of blood had been human. He understood the implications.

"I am ashamed of my actions, even more so than for what I did during the newborn wars. Bella was an innocent victim in all of this. At least, I could justify my actions against those that were trained killers."

Esme started sobbing again, and Carlisle wrapped her in his arms, his own eyes bright with venom. Esme barely managed her next words. "It just keeps getting worse. I know you feel you're responsible Edward, but truly, our actions were just as bad. We should have told you no. The look on her face when she told me there was no space in my heart…" She actually grabbed at her chest, leaning over Carlisle's arm in pain just like I'd seen Bella do in Jacob's memories. "I wonder if there will ever be room in her heart for me again."

"OH she loves us. The feelings she felt upon seeing us was overwhelming. She just doesn't trust us," Jasper clarified.

"Esme and I are going to speak with Aro and Sulpicia later this evening. I need to establish some parameters for the family. I'll seek the opportunity to talk with her again, but I think that we will need to give her space and time. I'll speak with Aro about it."

"She's with him now. It seems they go running together."

"WHAT?" Carlisle said in amazement.

"Running…" Jasper said slowly, as if Carlisle had gone dumb.

"He doesn't leave the castle without Guard members, EVER!"

Bella POV

My hair streamed out behind me, and the wind tickled across my skin as Aro and I ran northwest out of the city. He was slightly ahead of me, his long black hair whipping in the wind, and I heard his laughter float back to me at the joy of escape. I was certain somewhere guard members followed, but they'd learned from our other escapades to stay a respectable distance behind us.

He'd told me there was something he wanted me to see, and I'd chuckled at the earnest expression on his face. As if there was ever a question I'd want to go. I needed to get away from the castle.

My emotions were a mess, and I didn't know what to think. I was hoping the run would help clear my head. It had taken Jasper a while to calm my emotions, and in that time, the reality of what I'd done hit me. I was deeply mortified but at the same time strangely vindicated. I'd struck Edward. Well, not just struck him, I'd decked him, and then thrown him across the room. Emmett had followed. If Jasper hadn't worked his magic on me, he would have taken a flight as well. Thinking of the moments within the throne room, anger threatened to rise within me again. Then, I remembered Jacob, and confusion set in. Obviously, I was going to have to see them again before they left.

My heart throbbed at the pain of the loss I was about to experience again, but love meant nothing if you couldn't trust someone. And trust just wasn't a word I associated with the Cullens or Jacob right now. But then, on the other side, could I live without him…without them? It was as if my other half was missing, and the pull to get back to him couldn't be dismissed. Could I let them leave? Now knowing that a cure to my pain existed just a word or two away? I wanted to hold him so badly, to feel his lips against mine.

Then, just as clear, the anger rose washing over the longing, erasing it with a red tide of justification. Did I need to apologize to them for my actions within the throne room? I couldn't decide.

The trees cleared in front of us, and within just another hundred feet, I slid to a stop just behind him. Before me was an amazing sight. Great gouges had been dug out of the earth, fashioning rows upon rows of grey cliffs dotted with patches of green. A brief hazy memory of my mother smiling before me as she posed in front of a much larger canyon floated through my mind. I attempted to focus on the memory, and I barely remembered it being called the Grand Canyon. I believed it must have been a trip we'd taken when we lived in Arizona. The memory was vague, and I felt a sense of loss at the lack of clarity.

"It's beautiful," I said, coming to stand beside him.

"It is called Le Balze," he intoned in flawless Italian.

As Felix had foresaw, Marcus had begun instructing me in Italian. I'd won the argument when the topic of Chinese came up, explaining that I would prefer to start with the language I could hear wafting up from the streets.

"The cliffs?" I asked, wanting confirmation of my translation.

He smiled at my question. "Yes. An anticlimactic name for such a beautiful place, but it has gone by such for generations."

He lowered himself to the ground unexpectedly, so I followed.

"Isabella, there are a few things we need to discuss."

"Father, I apologize for my actions in the throne room. I lost it. I have no other explanation," I jumped in quickly, wanting to get my apology said.

He remained silent for so long that I began to grow nervous. The nervousness began to morph into panic before he finally turned to me.

"I have no other way to tell you this other than to state it bluntly. I brought Carlisle and his family here to hear their side of this story. Having the ability to see their faces through the other vampire, I confirmed what I'd already suspected…which was that your assumption that they didn't want you was ludicrous. They will not be returning to the United States, Isabella. They are staying here and joining the Guard as part of their punishment for breaking the law."

NO! I couldn't handle seeing them day after day. It would be unbearable. Suddenly, I understood why Jasper had called Aro Master.

"Why?" I could barely whisper. My body actually started trembling.

He turned at the sound of my voice, and his eyes widened at finding me in such a state of emotional turmoil.

"I…" I couldn't force out anything further, and began rocking back and forth in my agitation. Finally, I found the ability to speak again. "I must ask what I have done to earn your contempt…for you to place me in this position."

But then I saw the look on his face and I understood. I rose and walked over to the edge, looking off into the distance, fighting the urge to scream. Pain again lashed through me, but then I felt numb again. I wondered if I would ever be anyone's primary concern or affection. Would I ever feel truly loved or wanted?

"I am going back to my room."

"Isabella…wait."

"FOR what? Just how quickly did you connect the dots, Father? I am so incredibly naïve. For once, I thought perhaps someone wanted me just for me. Instead, I find I was a pawn. How long have you loved Carlisle?"

He remained silent.

"Do I not deserve an answer to my question?"

He hissed at the hurt in my voice but conceded. "From the moment I first saw him over three hundred years ago."

"Then, I must have seemed an answer to your petitions. Not only did you have a way to force him back here, but you were also able to acquire incredible power through his children at the same time. "

I started to walk off even as he called my name. I wasn't going to run, having determined that such action needed to stop and having determined exactly where I needed to go.

"Isabella, stop immediately," he commanded me, this time from behind.

I wanted to yell 'Fuck You' back at him, but even as angry as I was, I was certain that telling the most powerful person in the world those two words wasn't the best of ideas. I stopped walking, knowing he would broker no disobedience at that point.

"Is that an order, Master?"

He hissed at the venom in my voice. "We are not done with this conversation. We can either finish it now, or you can avoid me and we'll finish it later. Either way, it will occur. You've made assumptions that are inaccurate, and I intend for you to understand clearly."

I let him spew his niceties. Presumptions? All I'd done is realized I'd been a tool for his manipulation.

He came to stand next to me, but I refused to look at him.

"What you did not allow me to say is that I had already determined that you would be mine before I knew just how close your association with Carlisle was. I'm not ignorant. I suspected, just from the look on your face when you spoke of them, but my desire to keep you originated long before reading the other vampire's mind. The fact that I could obtain multiple desires with one move…it was a logical decision."

"I understand your decision clearly. I was a means to an end."

"You are being childish and thinking with your emotions," he murmured, chastising me.

"Forgive me for disappointing you," I shot back.

He huffed in response to my immature tone. "I forget your youth at times. You make that incredibly easy to do." He looked at my face with a concerned smile and then glanced behind me as he formulated his thoughts. "I care deeply for you, Isabella, and you know the level of Sulpicia's feelings. Had I truly believed that bringing Carlisle and his family to us would result in damaging you, I wouldn't have sent the missive. I could have easily sent someone to obtain the information I needed for the ruling. I think you and I both know now that things were not the way they seemed there either. I may be a selfish vain creature at times, but I have given up my happiness before so that those I love can find theirs. You are going to have to lay your trust in me at this time."

"Yes, Sir." I was unable to give him anymore.

He wasn't pleased, but I wasn't either…so we were even. This time, as I began to walk away, he didn't stop me. I passed the group that had followed us, and I saw their indecision in determining who they were to protect.

Upon entering the castle, I ghosted down the hallway toward the Guard quarters. Within a few breaths, I stood before a doorway and wondered whether or not I'd be welcome. My fist hesitated before knocking, terror at what I was about to do settling in. Suck it up! I ordered myself, tapping lightly.

I was thankful in that moment that Demetri had gone into so much detail about the appropriate decorum for guard members. I knew that the rooms were set up in a way similar to dorm style, with two rooms sharing a small bath. I also knew the members that shared space and those that didn't. As the door opened I knew I had to hold fast against the fear of yet another rejection.

"Isabella?" She sounded surprised.

"Jane, may I come in? I need someone to talk to."

Aro POV

I should have taken Sulpicia with us this time. She would have known exactly how to help me. Women, even after three thousand years, were such a mystery to me. I usually resorted to touching them to solve the problem. It worked flawlessly except for one little shield. And as such, Isabella never failed to surprise me. She'd deduced my feelings for Carlisle with precision, but then failed to connect the fact that my manipulation of her life for the good of her, myself, and the Volturi had little to do with my affection for her. It was the difference in looking at something through a logical perspective versus the emotional. But she was a newborn and a young one with that. Her incredible control made it so easy for me to forget how immature she really was.

Emotional was exactly what I received when I walked into my chamber. Sulpicia was flitting from one side of the room to the other, preparing to receive Carlisle and Esme. She was wearing a beautiful flowing red dress and had her usually bound hair tumbling freely down her back. She was adding a few more pieces of wood to an already roaring fire. She looked up with a smile on her face, but it quickly died when she saw me.

"What's wrong?"

"I've angered her."

"In what manner?"

"I told her they would be staying, and then she ascertained my affection for Carlisle."

"And she put two and two together and exactly what I forewarned you about occurred…she felt as if she was manipulated. It is exactly what I feared, when you started this whole process."

"Yes, well, either way, I've been effectively banished from her affections…at least for now."

I was more upset about this than I had expected. I attempted to make sure that others within the Guard remained reasonably happy, but I couldn't say that when their needs had to be subjugated that I cared enough to pamper them. I wanted to do nothing other than chase Isabella down and somehow force reconciliation. I'd followed her scent to Jane's quarters. I'd encouraged the friendship between them, so it would seem odd for me to disturb them.

Sulpicia still glared at me. "Aro, she is displaying amazing restraint and maturity considering her age. Even though she physically assaulted Edward, to be perfectly honest, he is lucky she didn't tear him apart after finding out his duplicity. I know Marcus helped her, but how many fully mature vampires would have even listened? A newborn acting in that manner is inconceivable. She is also showing extreme patience with your manipulative nature. She takes after me in this…"

She smirked turning from me. Ah…my glorious bride.

"Since we are speaking of revelations, I must admit to a change of heart regarding Carlisle's son. He is simply remarkable," I admitted.

I saw her shudder. "He is stunning." She attempted to keep her voice under control, but her recognition of his sexual appeal was apparent.

I chuckled, fully secure in my wife's affections. Edward would pose no threat to my and Sulpicia's faithfulness.

"Yes, well there is that, but more importantly…his control…it is amazing. Isabella was his La Tua Cantante."

She spun to me in astonishment.

"Yes…and he endured being in her presence daily because of the depth of his love for her. He even lay with her as she slept. I am grateful that I did not live that through his memory while Isabella was still human. I wouldn't have been able to avoid killing her. I've never felt such a strong thirst or pull. It was the combination of his blood lust and the family's, at the spilling of her blood, that produced the breaking point. He truly did leave desiring her life to complete its natural course."

"But…how?" she barely forced out.

"Even with his moments of histrionics, he is worthy of her. To possess that level of control at such a young age…it is unprecedented. Carlisle and his bride have done a superb job with all their children."

"A high compliment from you, Aro. And yes…each one of them, including Bella, are incomparable," Carlisle spoke from the doorway.

Sulpicia gave me a small smile before I turned to see the prodigal son standing there with his beautiful bride. All other thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind as I took in the man before me. To cover my sudden awkwardness, Sulpicia glided to them and held her hand out to Esme. Carlisle's mate looked as if she'd spent the entire time between what had occurred in the throne room and now sobbing. In fact, Carlisle's face looked drawn as well.

"We haven't been officially introduced. I am Sulpicia, Aro's mate. And you are Esme, the woman who single handedly broke many hearts here in Volterra."

Esme's lips quirked up, finding humor in Sulpicia's reference to her being the one to secure Carlisle's affections. I wanted to kiss Sulpicia for her efforts to break the grief they wore like mantles upon their shoulders.

"I am a lucky woman, and very aware of that fact," Esme said, softly but sincerely.

Carlisle barked out a sound as he pulled his bride into the room, and I realized that he was attempting to chuckle but somehow couldn't manage the sound. "Cia…" his hoarse voice began, "…I am quite aware of who is the lucky individual between Esme and me."

I growled over the silly nickname, which was a welcome development as I'd been frozen with the emotions that swamped me.

Sulpicia led them over to the grouping of couches and chairs before our large fireplace, but before they could sit Esme broke from them and approached me. I was a connoisseur of beauty, and even with her face frozen in grief, Carlisle's mate was a masterpiece. Her caramel colored hair, golden eyes, heart-shaped face, and petite body made her mesmerizing. She engendered protective reactions within me, and I wanted to wipe the sorrow off her face. I couldn't imagine how Carlisle was feeling.

But it was the intelligence and comprehension that flowed from her gaze though that now captured my attention. So Carlisle had told her everything….

"Aro," she nodded at me graciously while extending her hand. Buried within the simple acknowledgement was the demand that I treat her as an equal. 'He is mine', she might as well be saying. Brilliant, brilliant, woman.

"Esme Cullen…" I said, emphasizing her rights over her husband by stressing her marriage status, "…it is a privilege to finally meet you." I was sincere and only took her hand afterward.

Acknowledging my abdication with an arch of her finely formed eyebrow, she moved so that she was at my side and linked her arm through mine to escort me to her husband. Her authority firmly established, she was willing to allow me near him.

_I am aware of everything. You would be wise to garner my affection and approval._

Beautiful, smart, protective, and calculating…he couldn't have found a more worthy mate.

They sat together in an oversized chair, bodies meshed intimately as if drawing support off each other. Sulpicia grabbed my hand, pulling me down beside her on the couch.

I met Carlisle's troubled gaze above Esme's head. I wasn't surprised when I heard Carlisle address the needs of his coven first. It was so very Carlisle…being the beacon of strength…leaving his needs until last…attempting to hold himself together. He was failing miserably.

"You indicated that you would not force our hand in regards to our feeding practices. I sincerely appreciate your tolerance this time, Aro. I would like to have a say in how my family is utilized in the Guard." He said this with only slight hesitation, as if he knew he was treading a fine line but at the same time being willing to risk it for the benefit of his coven.

"Carlisle, you will return to the position you occupied when you decided to leave Volterra. I've already discussed this with Marcus and Caius."

His eyes widened at my announcement. He'd been in training to serve in one of our stead in the leadership of our world when my earnest pursuit and the arguments over his feeding preferences had derailed the process. Nothing had changed in our assessment of Carlisle's capabilities; in fact, we were now even more certain of his abilities after seeing how his coven had flourished under his control. His determination to treat them as a family was certainly unprecedented, but I was beginning to understand more of his motivations as my affection for Bella strengthened.

"You may work with Caius on assignments, but two are nonnegotiable. Edward and Alice will stand with us. Their skills are unprecedented and vital to our defense."

Carlisle's expression didn't change. He'd expected as much. "I ask only that you help Edward continue to develop his gift, Aro. Only you can understand the tremendous burden it places on him. Alice and Jasper have moments of relief, but, other than his few times away from every being, he knows no peace."

"I cannot imagine a more intriguing challenge…"

"Aro, I…the family…we need to speak with Bella again," Esme whispered, finally getting around to the cause of her sorrow.

She stood up abruptly and stalked to the fireplace mantel. Every muscle in her body looked tense. Carlisle followed her, placing his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently. It was then that I realized that she was trembling…close to breaking down.

"I do not expect for her to forgive us immediately, but more took place than she knows. You were correct in your assessment of Edward. He would do anything for her, including depriving himself of happiness if he thought it was in her best interest. He'll learn how to curtail his over protectiveness as they grow as a couple. His biggest concern…" Carlisle was referring to her status as a human, "…is no longer an obstacle. In addition, Jacob Black will need to return to his home within the next few days. He deserves to have time with her before he must leave."

Obviously distracted by his wife's grief, Carlisle cradled her against him protectively, breathing into her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"I will do what I can to convince her to listen."

"That is all we can ask," Esme acknowledged, but then her face twisted in agony. Her eyes glazed over, and she put her palms to her eyes in an attempt to relieve the sting of the venom, the closest thing our kind have to tears.

"Esme?" Sulpicia, concerned over Esme's obvious grief, hovered near them.

Carlisle attempted to smile to reassure Sulpicia, but it came out more like a grimace. He bit his lip attempting to regain control of his emotions before speaking. "The past months have been difficult. Bella's absence from our family…" his voice cracked, "…has been agonizing for everyone."

Sulpicia turned slightly toward me, wringing her hands. "Esme let me send for some ice water and towels. It will help with the burning. Come…" she urged.

She gently tugged at Esme's hand, but Sulpicia's kindness opened the floodgates. Esme stumbled and fell to the floor, clearly denoting the level of her grief with her unheard of clumsiness. Carlisle ran forward, but Sulpicia beat him to her, pulling Esme's trembling form into her lap.

Carlisle spun away from us to face the wall, his body rigid, hands clenched into fists so tightly they may as well have been claws. Without thinking, I reached out to him. But when I placed my hand upon his arm, he twisted and jerked away from me. Then, he froze, his body poised to strike, his eyes black. In that moment, I knew that he was perilously close to lashing out. His eyes widened in horror, realizing that he had very nearly attacked me.

"I failed them and her!" he cried out, his body trembling as much as his mate's.

"No, Carlisle…" Esme attempted to mitigate his anguish by negating his responsibility, but that was a hopeless quest in regards to this man.

Carlisle was glorious when enraged, but his beauty was lost on me as fear for his sanity took hold. I was well aware that Carlisle, pacifist though he might be, was still very much a vampire and quite capable of turning on me in an instant. But his pain was too much for me to bear. Ever so slowly, I approached him, arms extended. He tensed but did not strike as I carefully settled my arms around his rigid body. I sank to the floor, gently tugging him with me, easing him into my lap in much the same fashion that my mate held Esme.

Sulpicia looked at me over their prone bodies in disbelief. Her eyes brimmed with venom, overwhelmed by their pain. She cradled Esme tenderly, humming and rocking her.

**I would love to know what you think! Unlike my other story where I couldn't ask for reviews, I'm soliciting your thoughts here. Please!**

**As always, I want to thank my Betas – please check out their stories here on FF – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. I'd started this story months ago, during short breaks from Harvest Moon. So… in response to her love of the 'Italian scum' and her personal invitation for me to write something a little darker, my planned sweet, angsty story between Bella, Edward, and Jacob took a dramatic turn. See the link to her profile below:**

** www. /u /2173996/**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below.**

www . /u /1933926/


	15. Confession

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

It would go without saying that my and Esme's breakdown had been a long time coming. In effect, my rigid control could only hold so long, and the months of Edward's silence, the worry about him and Bella both, and the family's reaction to their combined absences had all but destroyed us. Her rejection of us, although well deserved, had been the final straw.

It may have seemed odd to some for me to let go in Aro's presence, for us to lie in their arms for the extended time we had, but it would be because they didn't understand the complexity of our relationship. I had always known that Aro had desired more than friendship, and his pursuit during my time with them had been relentless, but respectful. We'd never spoken the words, but he'd known through my thoughts the futility of his actions. Even before Esme's presence in my life, my feelings for him and Cia had been nothing but platonic. However, to consider our relationship as one of just friendship wouldn't really adequately describe it. I was privileged enough to know him as more than just the ruler of our world. Aro and Sulpicia had been as close to family as I'd come before finding my own. So it was with a degree of shame that I realized I'd relied, in my moment of need, on the intensity of a relationship that hadn't been clarified in hundreds of years.

He, of course, heard my every thought. "Shh…it's fine. Consider this repayment for your intercession between myself and Marcus," he whispered softly with sincerity. "We do need to speak, however, just you and me. Your wife has already addressed me…and, how do the young people say it…'put me in my place.'"

The burst of humor that flared quickly was welcome. I wasn't ignorant enough to believe he would stop…so we would resume our dance. I felt his body shake softly with his laughter.

"Just not the dance I would prefer," he murmured.

"STOP!" I couldn't help but laugh out.

"For now, that is all I'll promise."

I felt Esme's hand twine with mine and disengaged myself from Aro to take her in my arms. Aro and Sulpicia's moment of consolation had rejuvenated me, and from the look on her face, Esme as well. So much of our energy was spent attempting to appear human, but we could release that obligation here. Ironically, the walls of the castle provided the same safety and security that had been intended when they were first built, but in the form of secrecy, not physical protection. Now we would just have to deal with the manipulation and intrigue.

"I'll ask Caius to speak with you, Carlisle. I know you will worry incessantly until you have clarity. Go spend time with your bride, it has been an extremely trying day," he said rising from the floor with grace.

Esme utilized her free hand to squeeze Cia's gently before patting Aro's cheek as we left. His bemused expression, as a result of her actions, spoke words.

We made our way down the hall, and across to the wing we would occupy before I spoke.

"I've never really considered this, Esme, but you may be exactly what Aro needs to keep him honest. He isn't accustomed to having women stand up to him, other than Sulpicia. It will be interesting to see the relationship you command. What did you say to him?" I asked in morbid curiosity.

She smirked, humor finally reaching her eyes for the first time in months, and said, "In effect, that you are mine and hands off."

Deep bellowing laughter echoed throughout the hallway, and I actually sat down on one of the benches, pulling her beside me, so that I could bask undeterred in the cleansing it provided my soul. Her hand rubbed across my back, as we both indulged in the unexpected and needed frivolity. Within just moments, I'd gathered her against me and began kissing lovingly across her neck and chin.

"We'll be fine here. It isn't what I would have hoped for, but we'll be treated fairly as long as we abide by the rules. I just hope Edward can get through to Bella quickly. Felix is a force to be reckoned with. If he has set his sights on her, it will cause problems."

I glanced down and saw the concern in her eyes. "Let me expound. Felix is a perfectly acceptable man. He is deadly in a fight, but he isn't unfair or misguided, just loyal to a fault. He is as lethal in regards to relationships. He doesn't lack for companionship for many of those reasons. If Bella wasn't already Edward's, I couldn't ask for a better possibility for her."

"But she's his…" Esme said softly, meaning our son.

"She was, Esme…but our actions have jeopardized that. I, for one, will do everything I can to throw them together. She loves him, I agree with Jasper in that; sooner or later she will see his sincerity, and hopefully forgive us. As for Felix, well as much as I like him, he isn't destined to be my son-in-law, and I don't plan to make it easy on him."

"Carlisle Cullen scheming? I never thought I'd see the day," she murmured, having focused her attention on my lips in a manner that I knew was about to bring about the end of polite conversation.

"Mmm…hmmm," I said feathering mine against hers, "I'll do whatever it takes to bring our daughter home."

Even though I knew her mood had turned lustful, her next words shocked me.

"Carlisle…you know that agreement we have to always be gut level honest with each other?" She grinned devilishly at me and my quizzical look. "The scheming is an incredible turn on…but seeing you in Aro's arms was an unexpected boon as well." Her face was a portrait of lust, and she bit into her bottom lip.

Electric shock raced through my body, and in reaction I pulled Esme from the bench and threw her over my shoulder. I barely heard my children's snickers as we blurred through the suites, her body dangling over my back.

Esme bounced from the force by which I threw her to the bed, and I heard it creak in protest. Wasting no time, I grabbed the edges of her shirt and it ripped it in two, displaying her flesh to my eyes. Another rip destroyed the bra she was wearing, exposing her breasts to me. I wrapped my hands around them teasing her taut nipples. Esme smiled in pleasure and anticipation at me and brought her arms up, crossing her wrists above her head. A growl ripped from my chest in response to the offering and submissive posture she'd assumed. I reached down and tore her pants and underwear from her and then straddled her hips as I divested myself of clothing.

Esme and I had shared so much over the years. Practicing her before-mentioned brutal honesty in the bedroom had taught us what pleased each other. It was a fine art, the practice of bringing Esme to a mind shuddering orgasm, one I cultivated with single minded dedication. I knew every inch of her, as she did me. She knew my needs most times before I even did. This moment was no exception.

"Carlisle…don't go easy," she purred up at me, knowing that I would be afraid to treat her that way without her understanding. "I did found it incredibly erotic to see Aro holding you…"

My roar drowned out the rest of the sentence. I almost came at the feeling of sliding into her scalding wetness. One hand grasped her wrists above her head, providing my anchor, while the other tangled in her hair, locking our lips and allowing me to plunder her mouth. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and our bodies slammed violently into each other again and again. I finally ripped my mouth from hers to lick her jaw. The feeling of my tongue on her skin sent her over the edge. She screamed my name, her walls clenching around me. I followed her almost immediately, shuddering my release into her.

"Aro has my utmost thanks," she whispered against my shoulder, when we were finally capable of speech. "Aggressive, dominant Carlisle is always welcome in my bed," she clarified further, and I could feel her lips shifting into a satisfied smirk against my skin.

"Esme Cullen, that was all you; don't mistake my passion."

"Oh…I was aware of your full attention, and for whom it was reserved, but, I enjoyed the forcefulness and spontaneity. I know your boundaries. Visit him more often, and then come see me," she nuzzled against my throat. "I will so enjoy the results of that man's fruitless labor.

Chuckling darkly, I twisted her so that she now straddled my aroused body. Her head fell backwards, and her chest heaved as she arched above me, slowly impaling herself on me.

I hissed out,"…you mentioned something earlier about domination…"

Edward POV

By listening to their thoughts, I'd effectively managed to avoid the guard members throughout the castle up until the final floor. I decided to act as if my presence was assumed once I reached the Volturi's quarters. My hope was that the assumption would be that no one would make it past the sentries without an invitation and that the last line of defense wouldn't question my presence other than to monitor my actions.

I'd escaped the room when Carlisle carried Esme in over his shoulder. The sexual tension between them had sent Jasper and Alice running to their room. I was grateful that Emmett, Rosalie, and Jacob had already retired to their rooms, so that I didn't have to explain.

In an effort to convince the guard member standing at the end of the hallway of my permission to enter these grounds, I straightened as much as I possibly could, assuming an authoritative stance and purposefully strode to the room I desired admittance to. My soft knock resulted in the door opening within just seconds.

"I am not surprised to find you here," Aro said, even as the guard member realized the connotation of the words and growled.

I could care less about the threatening thoughts of the man just feet from me, if Aro allowed me into the room. "May I please speak with you and your wife?"

He stepped back from the door, allowing me to enter into his private domain. I could smell Carlisle on him as I passed. Sulpicia sat on the couch across the room. She too was unsurprised to see me. I was pleased that they understood that Bella was important enough for me to risk their displeasure at approaching them uninvited. However, it wouldn't hurt my pleas to be humble.

"I apologize for approaching you without permission; however, I needed to complete the conversation that you and I began," I indicated to Aro, speaking of the thoughts he'd garnered through my memory. "In addition, I believe it is only prudent that you should know everything," I indicated to Sulpicia, coming to a stop just in front of the fireplace. I didn't sit out of respect.

"Aro has already made me aware of the thoughts he has gathered from you, Edward. What I would most like to know is why?"

"I will answer anything you ask of me, with perfect openness," I held my hand out toward Aro, indicating my willingness to let him filter through my thoughts. "However, if I might be allowed one more indulgence, I feel it is necessary for Marcus, Caius, and Athenodora to be present."

I saw the surprise on their faces at my request. "They are her family too now; are they not?"

"Hm…yes they are," Aro murmured, attempting to hide his approval of my tactic from me.

Within moments I was surrounded by the elite of our society. Caius and his mate sat on the couch opposite of Aro and Sulpicia. Marcus stood beside me at the fireplace.

I was momentarily distracted by the symbolism of the two of us. The grief hung across his shoulders, visibly weighing him down. Such would be my life if I could not convince Bella to give me another chance. She would be my destruction or my salvation, and I could see within the memories of them together that, in a way, she was also his. Longing poured through me as I saw her turn to him in merriment as she teased him. Her face held all the same nuances her human one had. Immortality had only perfected what I'd already thought of as flawless.

Marcus' eyes widened as he realized what I was softly smiling over. In response, he focused clearly on her devastated visage as she'd stared at the picture of his long dead wife.

"_Does it ever get any better, Master Marcus?"_

_That is what I more often see, young one. _He silently informed me.

Cauis and Aro immediately realized what was occurring. From their perspectives came other memories meant to torture me. They were like a finely oiled war machine in their devastation, utilizing my skills to hear their thoughts against me. I felt as if Emmett had kicked me in the stomach, when Aro threw the final knife at me. I saw the desecration on Bella's wrists through his memory. I'd thought James' bite mark was horrific. The elegantly penned words were immeasurably worse.

I'd locked down my body in reaction, the only sign of my distress was the faint pants of unnecessary air that escaped me. They waited to see what I would do.

"I understand that I am unworthy of her," I finally growled out, slowly unclenching my fingers from my hair. My voice was much harsher than I planned, but it was the best I could manage over the agony I felt…an agony that was without a doubt nirvana compared to what I'd put her through.

"I assume there is a reason you risked our collective displeasure?" Caius asked.

"As I did with Charlie, Bella's biological father, I've come to ask permission to court her. I also assumed that I would need to explain my actions in order to gain such privilege." I said staring directly at Aro, as her father figure, even though the permission would most likely need to come from them all.

I'd stunned them temporarily into silence. They were beings far older than even most written history. If anyone understood the old fashioned notion of courtship, they did.

"I have further questions before I can even entertain such a request. I'll ask you again Edward, why?" Sulpicia said, from beside her husband.

Their positions against each other reminded me of Carlisle and Esme…always touching…as if two parts of one whole attempting to reunite. He'd chosen not to take my hand. Something told me that he could discern the truth of these words without his gift.

"I can give you my rationale at the time. It was that I wanted her to be able to stay human, to live out a life that I couldn't give her. I wanted to keep her safe and allow her to find someone that could love her without the fear of killing her. I didn't want her to have to live with the drawbacks of our existence."

"And you have problems with being what you are, Edward? You're that miserable in your existence?" Caius responded with venom.

"I have been at times…at least until Bella came into my life. Leaving her was excruciating."

"You didn't stay to watch over her?" Athenodora challenged quietly, taking up her mate's line of questioning. It was the first time I'd heard her speak.

"I didn't trust myself to be near her after an incident where her blood was spilt. For one, I was afraid I would give into my desires and attempt to change her. Then, my biggest fear was that I wouldn't be able to stop, once I'd tasted her blood again. The thoughts of my family…the blood thirst…it was so strong. Jasper and I suffered the most…him because he could feel their thirst and me because I could hear it. The day I left, I went into her house to take back the items we'd given her before she came home from school, and for a moment I lost control. I would have killed her had she come home then…I have no doubt."

"You are that undisciplined?" Athenodora exclaimed, her voice going up an octave in disapproval even as Aro scoffed.

She was equating my loss of control and inability to manage my thirst with immaturity. She was right…in a way. My decision to leave had been immature. Aro answered her question in a more enlightening way.

"Before you make judgments, you need to understand that Isabella was Edward's La Tua Cantante."

Marcus, Athenodora, and Caius' expressions changed immediately, from revulsion to shock. Marcus and Athenodora had seen Caius go through the experience. I saw his monstrous expression through their eyes as he devoured the woman who had accidentally ventured into their pathway. He'd never had a chance of rational thought. The manner of dress indicated a period long past. He'd only experienced it once, but it was firmly etched into his brain. Caius softened toward me in that moment…not enough to forgive me completely for hurting Bella…but enough to give me a chance.

His memory, however, caused the burn in my throat to flare as Bella's smell was precisely recreated in my mind. My hand found its way to my throat, and I saw my face reflected in their minds. My eyes were black, and thirst had contorted my expression into a snarling beast. I took a few moments to swallow the venom that had drenched my mouth.

"HOW?" Caius exploded in reaction.

"I love her. Hurting her was unacceptable," I hurled at him, as if it was the simplest thing to understand. How could no one else see it in this manner?

"I had to do something, so I began chasing Victoria, or at least thought I was. She would have been the only threat to Bella. I thought I'd left her safe. I did not make a wise decision at the time, but I will not lay all the blame on my thirst."

"You came back?" Marcus asked from beside me, and I turned back to face him. I wondered why he brought it back to this. His mind was curiously blank.

"I did."

"Why?"

"My heart might have stopped beating almost a hundred years ago, but the absence of her made it throb. I couldn't exist without her any longer. I was going to humble myself and beg for her forgiveness until she listened."

"What if she'd found love with someone else?" I heard Sulpicia's internal debate. She was wondering how I would react if Felix won her affections. What I would have felt if I'd found Bella with Jacob.

"Bella's happiness, her safety, and well being mean more to me than any desire of my own. I would have existed around her, ensuring that the person that won her heart treated her with the respect she deserved, the respect I didn't give her. Of course, I would have always hoped though that somewhere in her heart she would finally forgive me."

I struggled to keep my attention focused on Marcus; my shame demanded that I break eye contact with him, but I held steadfast. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done…accepting my responsibility in this manner…well other than lie to the person who was the reason for my existence.

"I would have too, Edward…"

I spun to find Bella framed in the door that obviously led to the study. I wondered just how long she'd been there, and it was then that Marcus' control slipped. She'd been there since Sulpicia had asked me 'why' the second time. She'd heard everything…

Isabella POV

"Isabella, the day you protected us in the throne room, what did you feel?" Jane asked in response to my rant about Aro and my description of our argument on the cliffs.

"I'm not sure…the need to make sure you were okay, possibly."

"So was it a conscious decision, or did you just run with your gut reaction?"

Jane wasn't much on small talk, usually going directly to the point in most conversations. I had proposed to myself that it was because she had few friends over the years to actually 'talk to.' She had become accustomed to sharing just the final line, instead of the debate. I knew that, in a way, we were very similar. During my human life, I too had been quiet and reserved. But in this instance, I needed a chatty girlfriend to really hash out my feelings. So I sent her a pleading look.

"Okay, I can see what you mean about it being within our nature to protect those we care for, but exactly how am I supposed to accept that he used me to get Carlisle and the others here?

She actually rolled her eyes at me which was a first. "He didn't change you to get to Carlisle, Bella. He changed you because he wanted you. So…he's already indulged in something that hasn't happened here in hundreds of years, and after figuring out how to utilize the knowledge he had, he indulged a little farther. Clear and simple…he used what he had to make us stronger. That is his responsibility as our leader. So be it if he gets a little satisfaction out of it for himself as well. Trust me, it will be precious little. Carlisle has the morals of a priest…or so I've heard."

She looked over at my expression and chuckled. The sound was rusty, as if from disuse. "You are so naïve."

I quirked my eyebrow at her. In this instance, she may have been right about me, but she was so very wrong about the man she'd known.

"Actually, I was just thinking how wrong you are about Carlisle. Trust me, other than the fact that they don't feed off humans, there is nothing that isn't all vampire about them. Seeing it from this perspective, so much of their behavior is explained." I thought of the vague memories I had of closed doors and scorching looks between the couples.

I was stunned to realize that I could speak this way about them, and it didn't burn me. In fact, I could do it with some semblance of normalcy. Perhaps, it was because I knew now that they'd never stopped loving me. But still, what they had done was more than enough…. A flash of rage washed through me…ah…so the hurt was replaced by anger. I could live with that.

"So tell me, your Edward, is he adventuresome?" Jane, of course, meant it in a sexual way.

She looked at me seeing my expression, rebellion and mortification mixed in equal parts. She chuckled again.

"Oh, come on! Grow up, and join us in the real world. You must have lived in a seriously restrictive environment as a human…how in the world did you just happen to find the only vampire that has the morals of the Victorian Age?" She'd deduced quickly just how chaste my relationship with Edward had been. "Well, I guess it does make sense your vampire would be that way, with Carlisle being his sire."

"He isn't my anything."

"Hm...such a waste…then you won't mind if I take him out for a spin then?" she said in a seductive voice as she arched her eyebrow at me in challenge.

Snarls ripped out of me at the thought of anyone but me touching him. I attempted to stop, but her point was made.

"As I thought," she turned toward the mirror and removed the robe she had been wearing when I entered. I'd caught her just as she was returning to her quarters, having completed her duties for the evening.

She blurred into her bedroom and changed into a deep red silk lounging set. It flowed loosely across her legs, and the top was a camisole with spaghetti straps. I'd never seen her so casually dressed or in anything other than black. The red was startling against her white skin and emphasized her eyes, hair, and deceptive frailty. I couldn't help but notice her figure, petite but lovely, now that it wasn't hidden by a heavy black robe. She'd unpinned her hair, and it hung half way down her back in thick golden waves. She went from looking like a witch (as most of the guard called her) to a beautiful ethereal seductress.

She caught my eyes in the mirror. "What?"

I shook my head to clear the amazement her transformation had provided. "You look like a different person with your hair down and out of your _restrictive_ uniform," I said, emphasizing the sarcastic term she'd used to talk about my pre-change world.

"Touche," she smirked. "Yes, we all have different sides, Isabella. The things we must do and be for the good of the whole and the individuals we get to be when those duties aren't required."

She was, of course, alluding to the different sides of Aro…the leader that made decisions for the benefit of us all and the man who I was beginning to know and care about.

"So, tell me about our newest inductees. The tall, scarred one looks scrumptious. If I can't have Edward, any chance I might be able to seduce him?"

I thought of Alice and the damage she would attempt to inflict on Jane, and then I thought about the pain Jane _would_ inflict on her. Curiously, she didn't mention Emmett, who just happened to remind me an awful lot of Felix. I wondered again about the history between her and Felix. It obviously was not entirely pleasant. Jane could torture Rosalie for all I cared. But back to the issue at hand.

"You go from one extreme to the other. Is sex the only thing you think of when you aren't working?"

"Isabella…Isabella…Isabella…you have just solved a mystery for me. I am astounded that Felix has not already stormed those walls. We've all wondered, of course. He has disappeared from the night life around here now that you've joined us." She laughed at the expression on my face. "Don't worry; I won't spill your secret. It will be my own personal delight to know he is resorting to self satisfaction."

"Jane, talking about the two sides of people…quit being the bitch you portray for everyone else! This is me, and I really need your perspective here." I wasn't ready to share my own private moments of 'self satisfaction.'

"Okay! As Princess Isabella has commanded…" she teased, performing a mock bow, before she sat on the couch with me, drawing her knees up and resting her chin on them.

It was as if I saw the ice melt from her face, and instead of the cold calculating vampire, I was able to see the girl beneath the façade…the girl who had become my curious friend over the past weeks as we slowly found points of mutual understanding. She was intrigued by me since I didn't fear her, and I found her brutal honesty refreshing - you always knew where you stood with her.

"Much better," I actually giggled. Amazingly, she stuck her tongue out at me before speaking.

"Seriously, Isabella, you are over thinking everything. Aro did what he did to get what he wanted, but the Cullens would have had to answer for their actions regardless. I would've hated to have been ordered to search Carlisle down for destruction. This resolution is so much better than what could have occurred."

My mind reeled at how quickly she could change thoughts, but I did want to talk about what the Cullens had done. It had been what I come to discuss, along with Aro, but I was afraid of her reaction. She was, however, a truly perceptive individual.

"I won't pretend to understand their beliefs. I won't pretend to understand how they can be sad or upset about being a vampire. However, what I do understand…is their hesitancy to take your life. Life will be much easier for you if you begin to see things in shades of gray versus black and white."

"You have the rest of eternity to live. You'll drive yourself crazy trying to find the perfect answer to every question. I think what is most important is that they were attempting to find you. Obviously, you weren't as alone as you thought. Although, I do hope you'll send the shape shifter home soon. He is smelling up the place."

Shape shifter? Ah…Jacob. Yes, Jacob and I needed to have that discussion soon so that he could go home to help my father. I needed to talk with him, to know his side, with an intensity that disturbed me, but I was hoping he would watch over Charlie for me, regardless of how he may feel about me afterward.

Jane tensed beside me as, and when she finally did verbalize her thoughts, I realized why. She wasn't fond of showing sentimentality to anyone. "Don't throw your chance at happiness away, without really contemplating it. You may find something else that is satisfying, but it will never be the exact fit, and you will have to live with that ache the rest of eternity."

Silence reigned for a time as she was lost to her contemplation afterward and I enjoyed the moment of companionable silence. I had to tug on a strand of pale blond hair to get her to refocus. "Hey…earth to Jane here." She looked up and grinned back at me answering the look on my face, but there was still sadness there. "But do we not have eternity to fix our mistakes?" I challenged her, for once giving her a little wisdom.

"Hmm…little Isabella showing her teeth. I must admit to curiosity as to which man you are going to cut them on? I, for one, think I'm going to find Demetri tonight." She shuddered delicately, obviously envisioning her plans for him. "Perhaps you should utilize your own wisdom and go make up with our fearless leader, but sooner than later. It'll help to at least have that determined. Then you can focus on a much more satisfying course of action."

Jane laughed then, very softly, seeing my confusion, a real laugh that sounded like tiny bells. "Ah, Isabella, I am so glad Aro chose you! Such sweetness and light in our darkness, we have not had such a one as you since Didyme died. Hm…." She paused, her eyes widening as she seemed to contemplate something…something I was suddenly curious to hear, then her voice dropped to a whisper as if she wanted to keep others from overhearing. "I have had very few friends in this life. I'm glad to have the opportunity to be yours, though the why still escapes me."

When we entered the hallway I, still confused, spoke softly, shyly, "Jane…thank you."

I meant it for everything…and she turned with a smile on her face and blew me a kiss. I shook my head in fondness, watching the sway of her hips as she stalked away. Demetri was in for a long night.

Jane was right. I needed to use my new found and probably short lived peacefulness to go and apologize to Aro. I was still incredibly angry with him. He was a manipulative bastard, but for better or worse he was my manipulative bastard… the one serving as my guardian in this world. Where that left Carlisle and Esme, I didn't know.

I entered their chambers through the other door, planning to ask them to come into the study out of habit. I'd all but avoided Aro's room since the time I'd spied Carlisle's face in the painting. It had caused the hole to throb within me. I heard Sulpicia speaking, and then I realized she was talking to Edward. I remained out of sight, wondering why he would be with them. What I overheard was bittersweet. There was no denying the sincerity of his emotions and words. I felt the hole close within me completely, as if a healing hand had softly smoothed the angry ripped edges with a magic potion. I would probably never hurt again in that way, but it wasn't enough. He'd betrayed my trust, and that was a far harder thing to fix than my broken heart.

When he began to describe the struggle he'd endured, and that he'd finally lost the fight to stay away from me, my body moved against my will toward the opening. I hadn't planned to let him know of my presence, but I was surprised he didn't hear me anyway. I could only assume that he was so intent on his explanation that he was distracted. Marcus' eyes met mine briefly as I stepped into view, but he intentionally avoided further contact with me. Edward's back was to me as he spoke to the others.

I was confused about the La Tua Cantante thing and wanted to understand. When he spoke about his plan to beg my forgiveness, it broke my resolve to remain silent.

"I would have too, Edward…"

As he spun to me, I was horrified at my actions. I had been struggling to just fade back into the room and allow him to leave. Now it would seem that I was forced to face him. I would have forgiven him then. Too many other things had occurred since for it to be so simple now.

I tore my eyes from him and focused on Aro as I walked into the room. I was afraid to look anywhere else for fear of breaking down. I was excruciatingly aware, though, that his eyes followed me.

"Father…"Aro visibly relaxed at the title, knowing it denoted that I was asking forgiveness for my earlier actions. He smiled slightly acknowledging my request, and providing my answer. As he rose from beside Sulpicia, Aro in turn held his hand out to me in supplication, making his own request. The feel of his skin against mine provided a focal point as I stopped just before him.

"La Tua Cantante. What does that mean?"

Caius answered instead. "As a human, you were Edward's singer."

I turned my quizzical glance toward him and could unfortunately see Edward in my side view.

"We don't understand the origins or the implications, and it is a rare event even for an immortal vampire, but a select few are faced with a human whose blood calls to them more than anything else. The pain is excruciating and the need overwhelming. It drives rational thought from your mind until you satisfy the desire to drain them. The thirst is like nothing you've ever experienced, Isabella. Imagine the thirst you felt after those five days you defied us, and magnify it a multitude of times. Such is the pull and nature of the singer for his or her vampire." Caius stated solemnly.

I heard Edward gasp behind me and realized that he must have seen me through Aro's thoughts, the animal I'd become attempting to withstand my thirst…and the snarling creature I'd become afterward. It was mortifying. Well, that should solve my dilemma. He wouldn't want to be with me now…I would repulse him.

Did he also see me begging for Felix? Had Aro touched any of the others afterward…did he know of my final degradation? If there was any goodness to the world, I had hopefully not said his name as I exploded in a million pieces over and over that night. I didn't know…I'd been so overwhelmed with my first taste of passion and the thoughts of his lips and hands on me…his body claiming mine.

"So, after the first time of meeting the singer, the vampire becomes desensitized to the smell, and they smell like any other human," I rationalized realizing that it explained Edward's first reaction to me in the classroom, and his hesitancy to be around me.

The silence finally caught my attention, and I looked up to see blank expression on their faces.

"Only one individual existing can answer that question for you," Caius shrugged his shoulder toward the direction where I knew Edward stood. "No other singer has survived, at least to our knowledge."

Hazy memories of the agony I'd caught on Edward's face at times filtered quickly through my mind. His hesitancy to touch me and the stillness of our first kiss. I thought of the humans I'd killed being that close to my lips and my own thirst raged. I spun to look at Edward finally understanding only in part what it must have felt like that day and the multitude afterward, for him.

He stood, the cords of his neck standing out in tension, his face to the floor. He held his body rigid.

"Edward!"

When his face jerked to me, I stepped back toward Aro for protection from the monster I saw in him. His eyes were black with need, and his lips pulled tautly against the teeth that could have shredded me like butter back then. I was afraid of him in that moment. I suddenly understood the danger I'd been in from him as a human.

'_HOW?'_ Caius had shouted at him. _'I love her. Hurting her was unacceptable'_ had been his answer to Caius. I understood now, and I feared his answer to my unspoken question.

His hand went to his throat as his face contorted, and I realized he couldn't speak. Marcus took pity on him.

"Did the pain ever get better, Edward?"

He swiftly jerked his head, answering negatively. They waited in patience, me in horror, as he struggled to speak.

"…lived with it…" his barely audible reply finally echoed through the room.

I couldn't handle the shame this brought me. I'd assumed much as a human, relying on the control I hadn't understood he was exerting. He was in so much pain even now. Did it equate to the agony I'd felt over the past few months? I didn't know the answer to that…and to contemplate it was uncomfortable. My rage and anger, while understandable, would have little fuel to fire it after this revelation.

I was before him in a moment, my hand cradling the side of his face in an attempt to comfort him. Pleasure and raging desire, flared dramatically, radiating up from my hand through my arm and spreading rapidly throughout my body…his trembled beneath my touch. His wide black eyes latched onto mine, after glancing at my arm. The tattoo was only faintly apparent, having been all but been obliterated by the healing properties of the venom. "Unloved" it mocked.

He said with great emotion, "There has never been a bigger untruth in this world."

His words helped break the spell long enough for me to pull my hand away. We both groaned at the loss of contact, but the atmosphere had changed. He still looked like a monster, but now his black eyes were slanted. I knew this time though that I would relish the particular destruction his body wanted to do to mine. My nipples hardened, and moisture pooled between my legs in reaction to the graphic promises I could see in his eyes. His nose flared, picking up on the scent, even as his eyes were drawn to my chest. A low rumble coming from him spread across the space between us.

I hadn't promised not to run from him…so I flew away…from what I wanted to do...from his willingness. As I gained entry to the hallway, all I heard was two words from Aro.

"Permission granted."

What question had Edward asked?

I heard him in hot pursuit of me but made it to my room in time to close the door. He was too much of a gentleman to break it down.

He placed his hands to the door, and I guessed his forehead as well as I heard the brush of his hair against it. I shivered from the promise his velvet voice held as I heard from the other side, "Love…" When I didn't answer and the silence lengthened, he finally whispered with intent, "very well…I'll be back."

* * *

**I would love to know what you think! Need feedback on just how aggressive you want Edward to become in his pursuit?**

**As always, I want to thank my Beta:**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." Visit his stories here!**


	16. Contact

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was so angry that my hand hesitated to even knock on the door. When would I lose my fear? I was no longer Bella Swan…I didn't need to feel unsure or unworthy. I was a vampire, strong in my own right and able to make my own decisions. No one had the right to make decisions for me anymore…whether they believed them to be right or not.

As soon as I knew for sure that Edward had left, I began my journey into self determination. I didn't go to Aro or Marcus. I wasn't sure I was up to facing my unorganized feelings about Jane, and I couldn't get to Sulpicia without going through my father. So I attempted to convince myself that I was doing this because of the necessity for a friend. My conscious scorned me. _You are doing this because you want to…and it is okay._

I knocked once hard. In a moment, Demetri's startled face looked at me from the doorway.

"Isabella?" he asked in concern and then drew my attention across the room as his gaze went to Felix.

Felix rose from the chair he'd been sitting in front of the game of chess that I'd obviously interrupted. "Isabella?" he repeated Demetri's question, but his version was laced with nuances of a myriad of emotions.

"May I come in? I would like to speak with you," I said to him.

He moved so fast that he was nothing but a blur, even to me. "Of course," he answered, reaching down to take my hand and squeeze it gently. As the door closed behind me, I realized that Demetri had left.

As Felix led me across the room, I took in the atmosphere of the small space that I assumed separated their individual 'bedrooms.' I had expected that it would be spartan in appearance. I was wrong. A myriad of items from books to small weapons sat upon shelves. Knickknacks of centuries of living were scattered across the surfaces, indicative of the intelligence and varied interests of both of the men who occupied this space.

I sat on the couch, and Felix took a seat at the other end. He avoided my gaze for a few moments as he tried to collect himself.

"You've been avoiding me…" I murmured in statement and question.

His eyes flew to mine but then glanced away in guilt. SO…I'd been right.

"Isabella, it's only been a couple of hours since you returned to the throne room. If you will recall, I wanted to accompany you there…" he left off, reminding me of my insistence that he not join me.

A small smile played across my lips as I accepted his admonishment. He'd been unhappy with my choice, but unlike so many others in my life…he'd let me make it, and he'd accepted my ability to do so.

"I've missed you," I admitted, knowing it was the truth.

He groaned and put his head down into his hands.

"Felix, I'm confused. And honestly, I didn't feel it was fair to come here knowing the level of confusion I am feeling, but something just as strong told me I wouldn't be playing fair if I didn't come and tell you."

"Isabella, you love him. I…"

"STOP!" I quickly said and put my hand out to touch his arm. Fire raced through me at the contact. A quick gasp escaped both of us.

He focused on where my hand was touching his body. Before I lost my nerve, I let go and placed my fingertips under his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"But I don't trust him. Perhaps, I shouldn't still be holding what happened against him; I've heard enough this evening to understand more than I ever thought... But Felix, I was left to deal with my life. To go on living it… I tried, but I wasn't very successful. Then, I was brought here, and there was you…"

He started to speak, but I begged, "Please, just listen. I need to say this." As I'd come to expect from him, he gave me exactly what I'd asked for. He settled back against the sofa, but I did note that he maintained distance between us. I grinned internally with my newfound power. _Ah Felix…you shouldn't have let me see that,_ I thought.

I struggled to get this out, but in fairness to him, I knew I had to. "This body is far needier than I ever thought it would be. I guess I was somewhat prepared for the thirst, but no one warned me about the other things that would overwhelm me."

"I even considered kissing Jane…like really kissing her," I admitted and then bowed my head in embarrassment. "I don't know even what that is all about yet…." His silence made me curious, and I peeked up to see him staring at me wide-eyed. His eyes were black as sin. "Are you angry?" I said.

His chuckle was harsh, but his words stunned me. "I'm in love with you…of course it angers me to think that she might be allowed that privilege before me. I'm also a man, so I'm equally turned on by the image." He shook his head, as if attempting to dispel the thoughts going through them.

I would have floundered at his admission had I not seen the results of the liberties these vampires lived with. The mated pairs, for the most part, weren't free with their affections, but since my last talk with Felix about this subject, I hadn't remained so blind. I'd seen and heard everything. I had credited my reaction to Jane to knowing that one, I'd seen the scorching looks between Heidi and some of the other females, and two, Jane was attractive to me – another big shocker that I could admit that.

"Love?" I squeaked in panic, dragging my mind back to the most concerning thing he'd said, and he grimaced at the sound.

"What do you think this has been all about, Isabella? I wasn't looking for this. I was perfectly happy being carefree, but I won't deny my feelings for you. Watching you walk away from me today toward that throne room was one of the hardest moments of my life – mortal, at least what I can remember, and immortal. He has a claim on you that I will never have. He is first in your affections. I want to obliterate him," he said harshly. His hands were squeezed into fists on his thighs.

Love? No… What did I feel for Felix? Certainly, I still loved Edward, deeply and irrevocably. Was it because of the devastating result of his actions that I could view the man before me with something other than friendship, or was it a part of this fantastic vampiric brain that so much could be considered at the same time? Did I feel the same about Felix as I did Edward? No…not yet, but had Edward arrived much later…perhaps, it would have been different. I had to be bluntly honest with myself…What I felt for Felix was far more than friendship, and a part of me could see a future with him…without Edward.

My silence must have worried him because he stood and stalked over to the window, putting distance between us. Gazing out into the night, he said, "I understand. You don't have to explain. I do have to ask though that you give me time and space to work through this. I won't force the issue."

"What if I do?" I stated boldly, before I lost my nerve.

His eyes again found mine in shock. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but I'm not willing to give you up just because the self-appointed cavalry has charged in. On the other hand, I don't know what I have to give, as I told you in the past. I'm not right. I'm broken. I feel angry about being this way, and I hate myself for not understanding clearly what I want. I'm conflicted. And I feel like a horrible creature. I don't want to give you your freedom, but yet I have no idea what I have to give you." I stopped for a moment. Did I need to be as blunt as I had to Jacob? It was only fair. "Felix, I still love him; I won't lie. I just found out some things that changed my perspective toward him dramatically…in his favor. But, I can't just walk back into his arms. It's not that simple for me now."

"I get it. You love him, but you don't trust him. Easy to understand," he put it succinctly. He moved slowly toward me. "And how do you feel about me?"

"I trust you implicitly."

"And…" he stood in front of me forcing me to crane my head backwards to look into his face.

"I love you, but I'm not in love with you." I flinched, wondering if that was too brutal. I honestly didn't even know if I was capable of loving anymore. But, I knew that I felt for him as much as I had felt for Jacob.

He inclined his head slightly, "As in you love Demetri but you're not in love with him?"

He was a tricky bastard, getting me to admit to a level of feelings I didn't want to. "You know that isn't the case."

A slight smile played about his lips. "It would seem that I have the advantage then, and because of that, perhaps I'll allow young Edward to live. I have your trust where he doesn't, and although your feelings for him may be stronger, I still garner some degree of affection with you. I'll just have to do whatever it takes to make those feelings deeper."

He appeared more pleased than I almost felt comfortable with. Damn…Jacob, and now Felix…why was I always getting myself into these situations? A thought raced through my mind that I was truly unworthy of any of them. Go ahead and paint the scarlet letter on my chest and get it over with.

He sat back down on the couch. This time, however, he made sure that the expanse of his muscular thigh was against mine. Tricky...tricky…

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go to Jane again."

I started to hiss at him at the presumption that he could control which friend I spent time with, but then I realized the connotation of this words. Had I been human I would have been truly wearing scarlet – just not the letter. I must have gulped because the small smile that had been playing across his face broadened significantly.

"I told you all you had to do was give me permission."

"Huh?"

"Permission to wipe them from your memories, to take care of the demands of your body."

I moaned as everything within me flared. I must have said something…most likely 'please'…because I saw through my lust his eyes widen significantly just before he joined his lips to mine. The moan turned into a primal plea of need as I curled into him. I felt infinitesimal against his broad chest as I clenched my hands in his shirt and realized just how easy it would be for him to crush me once my newborn strength left. When his hand laced through my hair using the leverage to turn my head, I knew all was lost. He traced the outline of my lips with the tip of his tongue, again asking for permission. My body began vibrating against him as I opened my mouth, and our tongues met.

Edw…the nice Isabella attempted to shout. SHUT UP! The angry one replied, hissing over her.

I heard a noise climbing out of my chest…a sound close to purring but with liberal moaning thrown in. Felix wrapped his arm around my back and slowly lowered me to the couch. A snarl erupted when his hips wedged between my legs, his erection…holy crap there was no way that was going to work…hit my already wet and aching core. I lifted us both off the couch as I arched into him, providing the friction I needed.

"Isabella…shh…" he whispered against my lips, obviously attempting to get me to calm momentarily.

He used one elbow to take some of the pressure off my body and his hand to hold me slightly away from him, removing the pressure that had captured my attention so thoroughly.

"Little one. I'll take care of you," he promised, just before joining our lips again. It was a demanding kiss, challenging me to join him.

My hands clinched in his hair, attempting to devour him as passion ran through me. Perhaps this wasn't about love, but for now, it was exactly what I needed. He was obviously a skilled lover, softly running his hand down my arm, making sure that the contact wasn't solely between our lips. The dichotomy of touch scattered my senses thoroughly.

"Hmmm," he muttered across my skin, but I could feel the upward curve of his lips against me, pleased at my reaction. "So responsive…" he whispered. "You are going to kill me…" he murmured. Eyes black with passion, he panted above me. A soft smile curved his lips. When, I felt the brush of his body against me, I realized again just how large he was.

"What's wrong? I feel you tensing up," he looked down at me, sex oozing from every pore of his face and body. "Isabella…" he murmured then, his lips suddenly teasing me again. "Tell me…"

"ARGGH!" I panted out as the fire raced across my body at the sound of his gently demanding voice.

"NO…" he said stopping my wandering hands. "Talk to me first. Why did you tense?" he pursued his question, holding my body pinned beneath his.

"You're…"

"Yes?" he said softly. He nibbled at my neck. Wetness oozed from me.

"I'm a little daunted by your size," I admitted in a rush of words, wondering where I got the strength to be honest with him. "I'm not quite sure how it will work," I hissed out, arching into the wonder of his mouth.

He froze and then lifted his head from torturing me to look down into my eyes. His look was somewhere between horror, thrill, and confusion.

"Not sure…. Isabella, are you a virgin?" he barely breathed out.

Obviously, I didn't have to be a human for the look on my face to give me away.

He moaned, putting his forehead down on my chest. "That changes things…"

"NO..no…" I felt him withdrawing if not physically, emotionally, the words too horribly reminiscent of a time of pain.

My eyes must have been wild because he pulled my body tightly to his in response.

"Please don't…don't think I'm leaving. But that does change what can happen here…right now. I am probably not your best choice for your first. I am not…" he paused, obviously struggling with his own lust and embarrassment, "average sized."

"Again," I pleaded, but he rose to look at me again.

"Greedy, greedy," he smiled softly at me. "I would love nothing better than to spend the rest of the evening with you, but I have duty in less than fifteen minutes. That is why, once you shared your secret, I couldn't take this any further." He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against me. He snaked his hand around my waist, pulling me to him. "If you allow me, we'll get there, Isabella. I promise."

I couldn't control the shudders that ran through my body at the dark vow.

"Stay here and relax while I shower quickly," he said, smoothing the wild hair away from my face.

Within a few minute he was back, pulling me into his arms. "I have one thing to ask of you," he murmured against my hair. "Don't berate yourself over this. I fear that is exactly what you will do, feeling remorseful over our actions."

̴

I thought about his words as I approached my room. "Don't berate yourself." He'd known exactly how I'd feel once I wasn't under the influence of the narcotic lure of his body. I was dying because I felt unfaithful to Edward. Then, I felt unfaithful to Felix for even worrying about Edward's feelings. I was more torn than I'd ever felt over Jacob. Dear lord…I even felt guilty over Jacob. And that was never going to be a possibility now. I felt immense sadness over the loss of my best friend, even if there was a good degree of his own culpability in the situation.

My concentration scattered when I entered my room. I could smell Edward everywhere. My eyes jerked spasmodically, looking to see why. I barely made it to my bed before I lost my strength and sank into the soft silk. On the bedside table was a glass vase of multi-colored freesia. The perfume from the flowers filled the air, and I had a faint memory of Edward telling me that my blood smelled that way to him.

Beside the vase stood one of the pictures he'd stolen from my house, when he'd wanted to convince me that it would be as if he never existed. It was a candid shot of just the two of us. I was leaning against the lockers, most likely at high school. Edward leaned down toward me, his arm braced above my head. He was smiling gently. A second picture stood just beside it…one I'd never seen or at least couldn't remember. It was of the whole Cullen family, and I couldn't remember taking it. The house, though, I recognized as the Forks mansion. We all stood in front of the fireplace. Alice was wrapped in Jasper's arms and Emmett grinned broadly, his arm around a surprisingly smiling Rose's waist. Esme stood before Carlisle, serenely smiling toward the camera as Carlisle held her wrapped in his embrace. I'd avoided glancing at the last couple, but my eyes finally lost the war against my heart. Edward's arm draped around my shoulder and his body leaned toward me, his lips pressed to my hair much like Felix had done just a few minutes earlier. Edward's face glowed with contentment. My human face glowed in love and happiness, my brown eyes simmering with expectation. It was then that I noticed the cake in the background. We must have taken this just before I'd cut my finger. The calm before the storm.

The CD he'd given me lay before them, a note addressed to me on top of it. I grabbed the plastic case in anguish and almost crushed the item in my anger. I stopped just before the plastic would have shattered, unable to destroy it. I didn't know if I could face the note, but knew I'd never be able to resist reading it.

_Bella,_

_Alice's visions have been all but nonexistent since the day you left Forks. However, as I returned from your room, she saw a vision of you with Felix. I cannot stop what has been started, but I will not stop trying to convince you of my love. Most assuredly, I deserve the reality of you in his embrace. I would have taken the same opportunity had you allowed me, so therefore I cannot blame you or him. I blame myself. However, I am through with chastising myself, though, because it will do no good. Do not think my abandonment of my guilt means I don't understand it and accept the responsibility. But, guilt will not win you back._

_I kept these two pictures with me the entire time I was away from you. Looking at your face reminded me of what I was fighting for. That fight was the wrong one. This one isn't. Although I would have chosen to be the first one to bring you passion, I want to more importantly be the one to give it to you for the rest of eternity._

_I adore you. I worship the ground you walk upon. I ache at the loss of you in my arms that I caused by my actions. But, I have not given up, nor will I. I will not leave or stop pursuing you until you order me away. _

_I love you. Edward_

I lay down on the bed, fully expecting to feel overwhelming guilt and grief. Instead, as I put my head down on my pillow, I realized from the concentrated smell of him that Edward must have lain in this exact spot. I grinned. Had Edward Cullen seriously just thrown down a sexual gauntlet?

**Edward POV**

I left Bella's room in anguish. Alice's vision had given me the hope that Felix would not be able to make love to Bella, but the fact that he'd touched her, would have her arch into him was enough. Rage, scarlet red, washed through me. I had to lock down my muscles to keep from running to the area I knew housed Felix's room. I leaned against the wall as great waves of agony threatened to overwhelm me.

My fault…but as Esme had so wisely told me, it was time to move past the guilt. I'd lose her if I continued to focus on that. So I'd made a decision that I hoped wouldn't signal my doom. I wouldn't be able to just romance Bella, waiting for the day she would become my wife to share that level of intimacy with her. I was battling for my life here…guilt be damned…and it looked like morals would have to be as well. So I'd let her know that with my note. But I wasn't going to totally forgo the things that meant so much to me and hopefully to her, hence the flowers, music, and pictures. Goodbye guilt…hello strategy.

Speaking of letting go of guilt, if I couldn't barge in on my love and her new lover (explicit and demanding directions give by Jasper and Alice, making me wonder what else she'd seen and hidden from me), the least I could do was speak with Carlisle. It took every ounce of control I had not to find Bella and destroy Felix, but something in Alice's face had given me pause. For once, I listened….as I should have the first time. Her face had blossomed in love and forgiveness when she realized I was going to follow her advice and trust her. It went a long way to healing the chasm my actions regarding Bella had created between us. My bow of acceptance also brought the beginning of peace for Jasper. _Finally fucking way_, he'd thought, then grinned realizing I'd heard him.

"Jasper," I'd begun to speak, to ask his forgiveness, but he'd stopped the words with a tight embrace.

"Am I forgiven?" he'd asked.

"There was never anything to forgive," I replied.

"Right! Then get your pansy ass out of here, and take care of the business at hand. "

So as I walked away from Bella's room, trusting against all my selfish instincts, I contemplated where to find Carlisle. After he and Esme's tryst, I figured that the new dawn would find him reflecting upon the opportunities so readily being offered to him. Esme had looked at me, just before I left the room on my mission, asking me to find Carlisle afterward…knowing I would be able to provide him a sounding board as I'd done in the past. The woman could ask me to jump in a fire, and I would. Why she felt the worry so prevalent on her face I couldn't imagine…was she seriously concerned that I wouldn't accept the latest development? If so, it was a testament to how my chaotic decision had rocked the foundation of our relationship…my family. No guilt…I reminded myself…go forward from here.

The rooftop perhaps?

As I started walking to the staircase that would access the area, I began searching for his thoughts. I smiled when I caught them. Almost a hundred years of living with this man had not let me down. He was, as I suspected, watching the approaching dawn, contemplating life.

"Edward…" he whispered with joy, when he heard me approach.

We hadn't had time to talk since…HAD it really just been a day? I couldn't believe it. So much had changed in a span of twenty four hours.

I stopped at his side. He was leaning over the parapets, watching the faint glow of the sky turn from night to a rosy pink.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. I heard the unspoken thoughts. He knew that I was at a breaking point. Felix's face washed through his mind.

"I want to kill him, but I don't have that privilege right now. If I were to do what I want to do, which is interrupt them…immediately, I would lose all chances of winning her back. My actions would be too close to the behavior she considers controlling. I'd never be able to convince her I could be any different." I knew my eyes were black in agony and rage. I saw my contorted features through him. "What is it you always say to me…what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger? You've done both, by the way."

He chuckled at my attempt at dry wit. "I love you, Edward. I just can't fathom this working out anyway but positively for you. Bella loves you…you'll just have to get her to like you again."

"Piece of cake…" I joked, knowing that the path ahead of me was anything but. "And your handling of Aro, will it be so easy?"

"I fear not on that course. He will not give up so easy; however, if there is one thing I know about the man who rules our world, he will not force what is not wanted."

I sat on the parapet facing him. "Tell me what formed the bond between you and him?" I said, wanting to know the Aro he knew, the man that earned my father's regard. I'd heard brief stories, but of course I knew now that there was so much more.

"I was still very young to this life when I found them…Aro, Caius, Marcus, and their wives. You know that the life I'd led with my father, at least what I can remember, had been pious and austere. The day Jane found me in Rome and brought me to them was a moment of great reverence. The decadence and learning, the beauty and debate…I felt like I'd died and gone to paradise even if this particular nirvana was inhabited by fallen angels. Aro was cunning. He did not force the human feeding issue…he waited until decades later."

He paused, continuing to stare off into the distance. I saw the beauty of this world through his young eyes, the splendor almost drug-like to his inquisitive nature and intellect – something his biological father had attempted to beat out of him with physical discipline and sanctimonious fervor. I saw Aro and Caius debating with him adamantly, recognizing him as an equal being versus solely as a vessel for narrow minded, fanatical continuance. Marcus provided just the opposite. He was the calm within the storm, someone with whom Carlisle could spend quiet reflective moments. It was suddenly easy to see just how this life would have tempted him.

In reflection, Carlisle had created such with us, his family. He'd built the world he'd left behind. I was the debater, although my experience couldn't rival the knowledge Aro and Caius held within just an infinitesimal part of their brains. Esme provided the succor. My siblings and Bella had rounded out the family, each in their own extraordinary ways. He hadn't selected us for that purpose, but the ability he'd given us to freely be ourselves had created a family just as addictive.

But before us, Aro had been shrewd in his manipulation as Carlisle had said. He'd taken everything at his disposal and laid it at Carlisle's feet in an attempt to seduce him.

"Our debates were glorious. He challenged me…provided me the resources to follow my questions. We attended plays and recitals. Special dispensations were given by museums for us to visit during the evening hours. Sulpicia was as bad as Alice in getting me to dress with care, bringing me out of my shyness. They were courting me…I didn't quite comprehend that then," he continued, picking up with spoken words where his unspoken ones had left off. "The debate regarding humans versus animal soon began."

"He wanted you to feed off humans, believing it would release your inhibitions…that you'd feel the blood lust more. He hoped it would tip you in his favor," I informed him, having read the errant thought in Aro's mind.

"Yes that is exactly what he did, but it didn't work, nor will it," he smiled serenely, and I didn't doubt his statement.

I heard Aro's footsteps approaching, his mind determined to speak with Carlisle before another day waned. He knew that Jacob would be leaving today and believed that chaos would most likely ensue with Bella over this. He knew my love well, I realized. He didn't want the demands of his attachment to her to cause him to forego what he 'needed' to do between him and Carlisle. He'd sought Carlisle out in our suite, only to be directed to the roof by a grinning Esme.

"Aro is coming," I told him. "He is determined to speak with you." I laughed as the corners of my father's lips quirked up.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"I lived here for many years. During that time I had leave of this building. However, there were many instances I did not want to go through the hallways in order to avoid those that had just fed off humans."

I looked to him in dawning appreciation. "Where?"

He grinned and pointed to the wall that led to the balcony across the way. "There is enough foot and hand holds afforded by the wall to easily gain access to Bella's balcony. I do believe she is back. Perhaps a surprise visit after her time with Felix is what is in order."

I caught him in a quick fierce embrace and then quickly lowered myself down the wall, and after finding the first rough edge, began making my way quickly over toward paradise. I heard Aro greet Carlisle and then several shared chuckles that alerted me to the fact I'd been caught. There was no shout for the guard, and I saw that Aro would keep his promise in allowing me the ability to court Bella. I grinned in anticipation quickly gaining the balcony that beckoned me. Why hadn't I thought of this? I didn't make a noise as I pulled myself the last foot, and flipped lightly on to the stone terrace. This was so reminiscent of my entrances at her house in Forks.

For a moment I panicked wondering if following so quickly after Felix was such a good idea. A quick snippet of Alice's vision replayed in my head…Felix's hand wrapping around Bella and bringing her into him. The beast within me roared, "MINE." Yes…I thought…I'd take my chances.

I moved noiselessly toward the open door and immediately saw that she lay on her bed, her arm thrown over her eyes. My note was still grasped in her fingers. I prayed it was a good sign that it wasn't torn into a million shreds. I could only maintain silence for so long. She sat up immediately on the bed, turning to the sound of my footsteps.

"Edward," she gasped.

The sound of my name on her lips caused me to break out into a broad smile. It was so much better than the bitter rendition I'd heard in the throne room. "My Love," I responded.

Dropping the note on the side table, she quickly dashed to put the couch between us.

"What are you doing?" she questioned nervously.

I wanted to grin at just how much her nervousness gave away. Just one glimpse…what I wouldn't give for just one foray into that incredible mind of hers.

I began stepping slowly toward her, throwing out as much magnetism as I could. Bella always said I dazzled her so, I decided to use whatever weapons I had. It must have still been working because I saw her pupils begin to disappear as her eyes darkened.

"Will you please sit with me?" I pleaded.

She shook her head 'No' rapidly, and I saw her fingertips clench into the leather of the sofa. Distressed leather was definitely not the current rage, my mind thought seeing her torture the poor piece of furniture.

"Bella, come sit with me. I promise I won't force my attentions on you. I just…" my voice actually broke with my need. I took a deep breath and shook my head slightly. "I just need to be with you for a few moments, please!"

I sat down in an attempt to make her feel comfortable. Turning my back on the face I needed like a drug, was an excruciating process. It was hard to intentionally deny myself what was now so readily available.

"Aren't you angr…" she said, slowly coming around the end of the couch to sit as far away from me as possible.

I cut her off with a slash of my hand. "Can we not talk about anger, or guilt, or mistakes?"

"What would we talk about then? I've already been changed, so we don't have that to argue over. I don't have to worry about school, or keeping the secret from anyone," she spit out.

I broke out into deep bellowing laughter. Bella looked over at me obviously amazed at the sound. It was the first time she'd been able to truly hear me, and I could sense her interest.

"We talk about all the things that made us…us. Your adamancy to become one of us, and our need to be secret was only a small part of who we were. I know you haven't forgotten, Bella. There was so much more. The connection of who we are…music…books…our aspirations…our family."

She turned to stare out the glass paned door and balcony. "Things are already getting hazy. Aro secured pictures of Charlie, Renee, and Phil to help me."

I saw her glance to the photos that rested on the mantel. I'd noticed she'd left the pictures of our family and us on the bedside table. I could only find pleasure in the realization that she hadn't smashed them.

"I'm sorry I hit you," she said suddenly, glancing down toward her lap.

I grinned like an idiot again, realizing that her mind still continue to work in its human like fashion. She was jumping from topic to topic just like she'd done before her change. I wondered momentarily if everyone's conversations sounded like this, but that my ability to hear the internal debates just helped fill in the details for me, or if this was just Bella…being the miracle of Bella.

"I deserved it," I admitted readily drawing her gaze again.

"WHY are you smiling?" she challenged, and I saw a moment of a newborn's volatile nature shine through in her agitation.

"I am just so happy to be with you. And, you are just so much still you...and it pleases me. I don't mean any disrespect."

"You are different," she noted, tilting her head to the side studying me.

Doubt and worry filtered into me at her statement. "In what ways?" I asked quietly.

"Well obviously I can see and hear you better, so there is that. But, you seem not as…" she paused trying to find the right word, "…tortured?" She said the last word almost as if she was even questioning the correctness.

"Give me the blink of a human eye and I can quickly dredge that up if you need it," I joked. I tore my eyes off her face, and glanced out into the dawn sky, in my resolution. 'Tortured mind' would probably always brew underneath my skin for what I'd done.

"My love, I know my actions prior to your change may have seemed restrictive and controlling at times. I won't deny that to some degree that was in fact true, but for the most part I was reacting to the incredible changes you caused in me, the fact I'd finally found my mate, and ultimately that my mate was still very much a fragile human…and my singer. I don't have to worry about your fragileness now. It is a cathartic experience, to say the least."

I flashed her a devilish grin, clearly denoting my delight. Her eyes widened significantly, and for a few moments, blessed silence reigned within the room. I warred with the instinct to attack her. I imagined pressing her against the cool feel of the leather below us, of sinking into her body after bringing her to release over and over again. I imagined the taste of her on my lips, my tongue traveling across her slightly glowing skin. I wanted to see her blood red eyes widen in pleasure, and have her cry my name in passion. And damnit…I wanted to replace the feel of him on her skin…I could admit that part of my raging desire had to do with the 'pissing contest' (as Emmett would call it).

I was stuck in Hell. I was not going to reach out for her, I'd promised her that, but I also wasn't going to leave. Her human complaints about my 'control' quickly resounded in my head. If she'd only known…

I heard the subtle shift of the leather just before her hand touched my face. My eyes closed on their own accord as a deep hiss issued from my chest, my lips pulled back into a feral snare. Fire poured through my body, as hot as the experience of the change. What had been a controllable hard on now ached from the feel of her hand against me. I would have cum like a human teenager had she touched me anywhere slightly erogenous. I was beginning to believe that my face was one of those places as well.

"Edward…open your eyes," she said, her breath and smell fanning across me.

La tua cantante…the thirst was still present as the change had not altered her scent, but what was originally a thirst for feeding was now transformed into one of sexual necessity. Calling it necessity was even a pale description…it was an indescribable need within me to take her…deeper and more uncivilized than 'necessity.' I groaned realizing that my lust for human Bella had been only a hint in the dark to what I felt now. My body instinctually knew that there was a difference. Unbreakable… Uninhibited… Yours…

Emmett was going to crucify me…he'd had enough fun with me after my nights with Bella at Charlie's.

Of their own volition, my hands tangled in her hair when I felt her lips on mine, pulling her to me in desperation.

_Oh my…he still feels and tastes the same, just much much better. I'm going to explode just from the feel of him against me._

"BELLA!" I said tearing myself away from her. I was stunned. We stared at each other with wide eyes. I'd just heard her. I HAD HEARD HER!

_WAIT! I just heard him in my head._ "Edward?" she mimicked her internal confusion with the question she asked me.

"Fuck it…" I decided, figuring out this latest development was second to tasting her. Later…

_I agree._

A roar escaped my lips, and I grabbed Bella's hips slamming them to me; the contact between us caused our bodies to arch. I felt my face contort with pleasure/pain, just before I connected our lips again.

_OPEN damnit. _She obeyed.

My mind was a colostrum. I could hear how my tongue felt to her. I felt her trembling as the taste of my venom coated her mouth. _Oh…oh, I have to suck on his tongue I need more. _She thought, just before she did it.

_Oh shit I wonder what it will feel like for her to do that to my cock. _My mind crashed.

_I bet it will taste even better!_

FUCK YES!

For a moment anxiety covered us both, could I bear the reality that Bella would hear every deprived thought I'd had or would have about her.

_You have thought of me that way? _

_Love, you have no clue. _

This discourse occurred while we physically plundered each other's mouths. I was weeping through my jeans, and I could feel the heat of her against me, throbbing. I rotated her hips into me. _FUCK. SHIT. DAMN._ Whose thoughts started the words didn't really matter, they echoed through us.

"AAAH…" she cried out against my lips. _Edward, please!_ She begged me silently.

_I have to taste you. I have fantasized about it forever. _I relived my thoughts of my lips and tongue against her as I masturbated in the shower of our Forks home. I allowed her to see the true wickedness and frequency of my fantasies. She groaned inundated with a multitude of scenes I'd conjured up over our time together and apart…things from slow affectionate love making to bondage. I had an endless cache of fantasies stored in my head thanks to my gift.

_Yes. _She said to them all.

_Not going to have control… _

_NOW!_ She ordered.

I didn't even register the trip to the bed, or the fact I ripped her clothes from her. The splendor of her body registered though, and I knew the picture of Bella spread before me in wanton surrender would be forever etched in my brain. Her eyes were heavily hooded, her limbs splayed in abandon.

"Edward, your clothes...I want to see you."

I wanted her to do that, and leaned over the bed so that she could reach me. The lust that radiated through me as she tore at me was indescribable. Her hands brushed against me constantly, hearing my thoughts. Her gasp as she gazed upon me was like adding fuel to the fire. I breathed deeply attempting to regain even an ounce of control.

Her black eyes were wide as she gazed down the length of my body. As she stared at my erection, her tongue came out to lick her lips. She began to lean forward.

"NO! Bella, not yet. I…" I groaned and blurred to join her. I placed my hand upon her chest and forced her back to the bed.

I caught the feeling of fear that rippled through her as I lay my body on her. I groaned as I heard her think that she'd believed Felix's size was as a direct result of his stature. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Cry that she had knowledge of him in that way, laugh because she was slightly nervous that I was as 'impressive' (her words).

'_Sorry'_ I heard her say, realizing I would have caught her thought of Felix. I chose to ignore it – and she of course caught this. Now was not the time.

I'd hoped to do this slowly, lovingly the first time.

_NOT GOING TO HAPPEN_. We both thought.

I was determined to indulge in one of my biggest fantasies about Bella before I lost all control. She shuddered against me, hearing my thoughts, as I began to slide down her body. I wanted to nibble at the breasts firm and tight against me, and I realized I could spend hours worshiping them. She arched into me having heard my thoughts. _Next time, my Love… _I heard her moan in response. The heat and smell of her was beckoning me, though. I skimmed quickly over the flat area of her stomach and moved my hand to cup both cheeks, raising to my knees and bringing her hips with me.

She was spread out in her glistening glory. My hands actually shook from the emotions and craving that raced through me.

"Edward, I need you," she spoke harshly.

"I need you too, more than you'll ever know," I replied, thinking not only of the overwhelming physical desire to mate with her, but to my darkest moments over the past few months, how I'd felt at the cliff and when I thought Victoria had destroyed her.

I heard a keen of distress and belated realized she would have heard and felt everything I'd just remembered.

_NO, Love. We are not going there._

I ran the tip of my nose up her inner thigh and through the dark curls covering her clit. She screamed as I passed over the sensitive nub between her folds. I intentionally spread her legs further allowing then to hang to each side. I froze my lips just above her. I bared my teeth using the opportunity to draw in the essence deeper. The smell and heat was incredible, far surpassing my expectations. I sadistically enjoyed the torture I created for myself in waiting, enjoying the last moments of mystery, as I savored the scent being draw into my body. The feel of moisture reaching my hands as I held her broke the trance.

_Bella, in my fantasies this always ends with you screaming my name. _

The flavor of Bella broke over me as my tongue ran up through her folds. I snarled pushing my face further into her in reaction and used my hold to pull her tighter to me. NOTHING…nothing could taste this good. Nothing…not even her blood. I was frantic. I could stay here forever, lapping at her.

Her hands were in my hair, pulling harshly, tangling through it, and she panted harshly, "Oh god…Edward."

The taste was all Bella. The liquid of her arousal held the sweet taste I remembered from her blood. It would never be quite the same, but I realized I would be addicted to this now…this drinking from her. Her blood would have run dry. If I was privileged enough…if I did my job right, I could enjoy this over and over again. My own erection was painful, throbbing in intensity, but I refused to let go of this for now.

I licked every swollen, sensitive inch of her over and over again. The living of the experience from both my and her perspective helped me to hear clearly what felt good to her, slowly and leisurely at times, then roughly breaking off just in time to keep her from falling off the precipice. I tongued inside of her harshly mimicking the at I planned to enjoy shortly, she rippled in response. I let loose of one of her ass cheeks to work a finger into her, she was so fucking tight, as my tongue returned to her clit, swirling, pressing, and teasing. Years of hearing others told me exactly what to do, but feeling it for the first time was incredibly more erotic. I twisted my fingers, hitting her spot. I felt the tremors just before the feelings began running rampant through her body, her inner muscles clenching tightly around my finger as she held me tightly to her riding out her orgasm on my mouth.

"EDWARD!" she screamed her body twisting harshly in my hands, and I snarled in pleasure.

I smoothed my hands down her thighs softly soothing her, but couldn't help the final brushes of my tongue across her flesh.

_Kiss me, please. I want to feel you on me. I need to feel you in me. I want to feel you fall apart, and call out my name as well. I've wanted you for so long._

Her silent litany came as I kissed back up her body. I froze when I met her eyes, seeing my forever in the warmth shining from them. I'd waited so long to bring her pleasure. I broke away from her only for a moment, to crouch over her. There was something I didn't want to share with her for fear of scaring her away, something important to me. As I gazed down at her lovingly, I silently repeated the vows I'd heard Rosalie and Emmett recite during their many marriages. If I couldn't do it the right way, before a minister, I would do it in my way. There was no going back, there never had been. If I didn't win Bella in the end, I would find a way to be destroyed, allowing her to live in peace with Felix.

"Edward?" her sex roughened voice called to me, questioning my hesitation.

"Sorry, Love. I can't get over looking at you. You are particularly stunning at this moment."

With that half-truth done, I lowered my lips to her again. "Bella, I love you," I murmured before lowering my body to hers again.

We both startled at the loud knock at the door.

_FUCK NO!_ Echoed through our collective conscious.

A second loud knock started just a second later.

"Isabella, Aro has asked that I escort you to meet with Jacob Black," Demetri's voice came clearly through the door.

I slid to Bella's side, moaning at the loss of the feel of her body against me. It was then I heard his thoughts.

_I know you are in there Edward. Aro won't broker disrespect for his request. _

Curiously, I didn't hear any anger for the situation he'd caught us in. Knowing his allegiance to his friend, I would have thought he'd feel something differently. What was I to know about him, other than he'd just interrupted my opportunity to make love to Bella. Damn him…

She laid her hand on my arm, communicating slightly with me. _Edward, I can send him away._

I shook my head negatively, knowing that the disrespect wouldn't be tolerated.

She looked to me pleading, but I shook my head again, knowing that I would have to live with this interruption.

"Demetri, give me fifteen minutes to shower and change. I'll meet you at that atrium," she called out, questioning me yet again with her gaze.

"As you wish, Isabella." Demetri walked away without any further discourse.

"Edward?" she looked to me in concern.

I smirked finding the irony in the situation. "Bella, you have to go. In reality, I need to go. I want to be there for Jacob. He left during the night, saying he was going for a walk. I attempted to go with him, but he asked me not to. I asked Jane to have some of their guard follow him because I didn't want him being attacked by any of Aro's enemies."

"But?" she glanced down at me, now curiously shy considering the things she'd been saying and begging earlier.

"I've lived through this before," I admitted, standing to only realize I didn't have any clothing to wear back to our rooms.

"What?" she said, with curiosity in her voice.

"Why do you think I insisted on all those blankets, Bella? My temperature was only one of the reasons, and you've now seen how I had to take care of the consequences of my lust," I said, before leaning down to swiftly kiss her smirking lips.

She rose and softly brushed her hand across my cock, earning a growl, then moved to touch the tips of her breasts to my chest. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"I will not risk making Aro angry," I said, but it was hard to mean it. I slowly forced my hands away from her arms where I had been gripping her tightly.

She looked sad, but then shook herself. "I have a robe you can use," she indicated, having obviously realized my predicament.

̴

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Emmett cackled the minute I walked into our suite. "Here enters Edward on his walk of shame," he continued, sniffing the air around me.

Jasper did the same. "Something tells me that even though he's not been fully…umm…successful, that he is at least a little closer to the prize," Jasper razzed as well.

I grinned at my two brothers. Let them tease, I could care less. Bella's scent surrounded me; her taste was on my lips, which in my book meant life was good. I did however worry about Jacob, who sat silently on the couch waiting on me. He saw my glance.

_To say I am happy would be a lie, but I can handle it._

"I'll take a shower and be out in a few minutes," I told them, and then walked out with as much dignity as I could considering Emmett and Jasper were rolling on the floor and Rosalie and Alice weren't far behind. Damn vampires…

I hadn't won Bella over yet. I had no such delusions. I still had a long way to go to convince her, I knew.

This time, as the hot water poured across my skin, I had the real taste of Bella on my lips to heighten my sensitivity. I grabbed my erection, stroking hard, and began to replay the moments I'd buried my face in her. As she called out my name in my memory, I shot cum all over the shower, and my knees almost buckled in reaction. I steadied myself by pressing a hand to the shower wall, and then leaned my back against it, letting the water wash over me. Best hand job ever…but I wouldn't feel complete until it was Bella's walls milking me instead of my hands.

Momentarily I realized the interruption had actually been a blessing. Unlike what would have occurred today, the next time I'd do my best to torment her for hours before I joined our bodies…before I sank into her scalding wetness. Crap! I reached down to my again throbbing cock…round two.

* * *

**I would love to know what you think! **

**As always, I want to thank my Beta:**

**Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below.**

www . /u /1933926/


	17. Goodbye

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

I apologize for the delay in posting. Life has been crazy. In addition, I'm now serving as a beta over on Twilighted, as I feel it is only right to pay back a little of the time others have given. In doing that I've had to divide my attention some. In addition, I just couldn't get parts of this chapter right – there are a ton of rewrites in my trash as we speak. Maybe the length will make it up to you. Hope you enjoy!

**Aro POV**

Carlisle stood at the edge of the battlement, his son at his side. I heard a brief mention of the wall but didn't clearly catch everything. My confusion was rectified as I saw Edward lower himself over the edge, and as I came to Carlisle's side, I saw him scurrying like an expert rock climber toward Isabella's balcony. I couldn't help but chuckle at his youthful exuberance. Carlisle turned to me and his glorious smile figuratively "took my breath away." This was not going to be a comfortable conversation.

"Would you accompany me to my suite so that we can speak?" I asked sincerely. Carlisle stunned me by lacing his arm through mine and starting in that direction.

"Aro, your regime…it flourishes under your direction," he said, watching the guard rush around us as we walked through the hallways.

"Business is good," I said, and he laughed at my pat answer. "Truly, I am grateful that you are here to take on some of the responsibilities. I would think that the investments in the medical arenas will interest you the most, but there is so much more. Honestly, I have contemplated that we are overextended. Our holdings have grown so vast, and I worry that the properties are falling into disrepair." I stopped for a moment, seeing Esme's face race through his mind. Hmm…his mate's expertise in property management could definitely find a welcome place in the Guard. It was almost too much at times for even my multifaceted brain to consider. "I grow weary of the chaos of it all. Perhaps, I'm just getting old."

"I think that is it exactly," he murmured in mock seriousness, elbowing me in the ribs, jostling me playfully.

Within a minute we were in my and Sulpicia's private suite, a fire going in the hearth. Carlisle waited, sitting on the couch with his characteristic patience for me to start.

I sat beside him and took a deep, unnecessary breath before I finally asked the question I had wanted to for centuries to voice. "Carlisle, why did you leave me?"

He took my hand, allowing me to see the memories I'd already pilfered from his mind, but he did it in order that I see the specific ones he was referring to.

"I was enraptured with you. I was feeling things for Sulpicia that weren't appropriate for me to feel toward a married woman. Your seduction had worked, Aro," he paused, letting his memories wash over me…the feeling of decadence that he'd experienced. The completion he'd felt with us in regards to everything other than our feeding practices.

He allowed me to see what he'd discussed with Edward…the joy at the tours of the art galleries and the many symphonies we'd attended. The effect of the beauty and splendor of our world upon him. More seductive than anything, he allowed me to see how he'd absorbed the knowledge we'd gained over the thousands of years and the pleasure that had coursed through him at Sulpicia's gentle touches.

"That day at court…the day you touched me…I realized my time for indecision was up. I made the only decision that I was capable of making at that time."

I gasped, feeling the agony Carlisle had experienced as he lingered in the streets of nearby Florence and the final moment of decision as he turned and ran from us.

"I also fell into despair as well, Carlisle. I'd never harbored feelings or desired anyone as a mate other than Sulpicia, and I haven't since. I was as confused about it as you at first, but when I finally decided to address my concerns with Sulpicia, she admitted to her own intrigue. With her accord, I devised the plan to make you want us as much as we wanted you. When you left, I ordered Demetri and Felix to go after you, ignoring the wishes you'd indicated in the note you left. Sulpicia went behind me and countermanded the order."

Carlisle looked at me in astonishment, unbelieving that she would do such a thing and that the two guards had actually listened, risking their annihilation.

"Yes, I was dumbfounded as well. Their words saved them. Felix said 'I have been placed in an untenable situation, between my master and my mistress. It is only appropriate that I would approach the two of you for clarification.' He later went on to tell me, 'Carlisle will return if he is meant to, Aro.' He is a good man, Carlisle."

"I am familiar with Felix's strengths, Aro. That doesn't mean I want him to destroy my son, for losing Bella will certainly do that."

"Yes, I understand…as you know I made a vow long ago to never meddle in affairs of the heart again. I may manipulate the situation as much as possible to benefit the Volturi, but I will not force the decision either way."

"I know."

"I almost went back on that vow with you though; your leaving was excruciating for me. I am eternally grateful that Sulpicia stepped in and thought logically when I could not. However, I never gave up on the hope that you would come back to me as Felix suggested."

Carlisle looked to me, and I saw the agony on his face as he attempted to determine how to word his thoughts. I knew I'd lost before he even opened his mouth.

"Aro, that is not my world. I am not a prude; it isn't that you are a man. It is that you were already mated. It is not within me to be involved in a relationship such as what you proposed, no matter any desire I might have harbored for you or Sulpicia. It was seductive at the time; I will admit it. But it was not the call of a mate. Now that I have found Esme, I understand the difference. She is my world…she completes me. We are still very much in the flush of new love…"

"You have been mated for more than three quarters of a century!" I said, incredulously.

"AND?" he responded raising his eyebrows at me, and we both burst out laughing.

Carlisle leaned his head back against the couch, rubbing his eyes with his fists, relieving the sting from the venom.

"My feelings have not changed, but I will do my best to respect your wishes, Carlisle. I cannot promise that I will be totally successful," I admitted honestly, mesmerized by the picture of his body splayed out in abandon across from me.

"I wouldn't expect any less, Aro. I won't even ask for your guarantee for your fair treatment of myself and my family if things do not resolve in the manner you would like. I already know that you will do that. You have my highest esteem, even if you manipulated this all to get me here," he responded, lowering his hands and rolling his head to look at me.

I could only grin at him. It was true, and I wouldn't even insult his intelligence by implying any differently.

"Your friendship, it is very…valuable…to me," I struggled to come up with a more appropriate word than "valuable" but it just wouldn't come in the moment. "I am glad to know that the primary reason you left was because of my pursuit. It helps me to understand, to know what I need to do differently," I said having decided to leave this conversation on a positive note. I would have to be very careful with Carlisle. He would stay and do the time he was obligated to do, but I wanted more than just his regard and allegiance…things I knew I already had.

"I've sent Demetri to escort Isabella to meet with the young shape shifter before he leaves. I would suspect we need to make our way there so that you can say your goodbyes."

"I am surprised, Aro. I would have thought you would have planned more time to seduce me in between coming to get me and the time we would need to be downstairs to say goodbye to Jacob."

I shook my head softly, smiling at the same time. "It was all a part of my plan, Carlisle. If you turned me down, as I knew you would, we had just enough time to speak. If my desires were rewarded, I had just enough time to give you a taste of passion and have it interrupted leaving you wanting more. But I fear your wife, so I figured a taste would be enough before I garnered her approval." I said cheekily.

"She would obliterate you if you touched me," he stated seriously, but the twinkle in his eyes belayed the true nature behind his statement.

"I believe that she devil would do exactly that."

A knock on the door let me know that Isabella and young Jacob were together. "Carlisle, let us locate your family; we'll await our young friends in the garage.

He stayed my movement for a moment, by placing his hand on my arm. "Thank you for taking care of Bella."

"It has been my pleasure…she is my daughter in every sense, Carlisle. She also accused me of only keeping her to get to you, but you must know something…I enjoy her company. Her defense of you won my esteem immediately."

"Will you allow her to leave with us, if she so chooses?" he asked seriously.

I turned him toward the door, and we began walking again. "Why must you assume you'll leave again? I will not force the issue regarding your feeding. So the first reason you would leave is gone. If after your service is done you want to minister to the humans around us, we can find you a post at a local hospital. Your children, all of them, including the non-gifted ones, have a place in the Guard, and they may decide as some others have to stay here permanently. Why don't we see if your time here doesn't turn into something more before we worry about that issue?"

Marcus met us at the door to his room. "I thought I would accompany you."

Carlisle smiled over at Marcus, who smirked at me and the fact that my arm was linked with Carlisle's again. I didn't have to be a mind reader to read his humor that I'd moved so fast.

I had little control when it came to things I wanted. For now, I was satisfied that Carlisle and his family were firmly entrenched and that the shape shifter, who made me slightly apprehensive, was leaving. I would worry about the rest later.

**Jacob POV**

Edward and I walked slowly through the halls, making our way toward Bella. I was trying not to break down. Sam had called to check up on me, and after speaking to Carlisle and learning Bella's status, the Alpha had ordered me home. I wanted to howl at his interference. What little sane part of me was left argued with my irrationality. _'What good could I do now anyway?'_ it seemed to say. But my heart wouldn't listen. My heart wanted Bella.

Edward had reeked of her, when he came back through the doors into their quarters. I'd just returned from a long walk in the city. I'd needed time to think away from the stench and concern of Esme and the others. My contemplation hadn't brought me closer to the answer I wanted; I'd only seen the futility. I knew that Edward was going to fight for her in earnest, so I shouldn't have been surprised by his state. His brothers' comments made everything obvious. A part of me raged that he'd touched her, but that other part was grateful that he was wizening up. I'd rather know that he had Bella than the other bloodsucker.

Wasn't there a way…any way?

"Jacob, you know it is an impossibility. I'm not saying this because I'm hoping to win Bella's heart…which I am, trust me…but because there _isn't_ a way. One slip and you could die, and I truly don't know how the two of you would get over the smell and the instinctual repulsion. I wish I could make this right for you…for her."

"I know," was all I could say.

When we arrived in the gardens, he sat on the bench beside me, clasping his hands together. I put the pack carrying my clothes and belongings beside us. I was a man, so frilly and pretty things didn't usually impress me, but even I had to admit the grounds were beautiful. It was spring, and color was everywhere. Unlike the nature around my house though, it was eerily quiet. Only butterflies were brave enough to venture into this garden. Didn't…

"Butterflies and other insects have blood, but it isn't red like mammals. It doesn't have the same proteins, making it completely intolerable for us, so therefore they don't have the fear of us that animals do," he answered me.

"Huh!" was my brilliant reply. I bet he'd studied all that at some time during the past.

"Do you want me to stay with you, Jacob? I'm not certain how Bella is going to react. I'd hate for her to accidentally bite you in her anger."

"I don't think Bella could ever hurt me, crazy vampire newborn behavior or not. No, I need to see her, Edward. To say goodbye…alone," I said as pain lanced through me. Perhaps it would be better if she bit me now and got it over with, either way I was going to die. Maybe the quick excruciating death would be better than the lingering slow death I was facing without her in my life.

Edward hissed at my thoughts. "I do not believe I will leave you alone while you contemplate such things."

An initial reaction would be to say, "What the hell do you care?" But in reality, Edward had become a friend of mine, not as close as Embry or Quil, but a friend still the same. I would oddly miss him.

"I will miss you as well," came his soft reply.

"Edward…how long are you going to have to stay here? And the family?"

He cocked his head, and I realized he was listening to see who was close. "I hope that Aro will release the family after the obligatory seven years; that is generally the term most serve. I will be here for the rest of my existence. Bella will probably never leave, and I will stay here with her…if I'm lucky."

He worded it very oddly. I wondered what he wasn't saying, but he continued talking, keeping me from asking.

"Jacob, I will always be in your debt, for what you did for Bella while I was not there. I know this did not turn out the way either of us had planned, and I sincerely regret that. I would be honored to still continue to call you friend."

He reached inside his back pocket and took out several items and handed them to me. A set of keys and a cell phone.

"What the hell…"

"The cell phone is automatically paid out of an account. It has text messaging and email capacity. It is mine, but I doubt I'll be using it much here. The only individuals who have the number are my family. The email account is located on the owner tab, and everyone's numbers are already preprogrammed. I thought it might be a good way for you to stay in touch with us. I'll email a new number for me and…Bella."

"The key is for the Volvo…"

"I can't take your car," I said harshly, interrupting him.

"You have to get home from the airport, Jacob. You'll find some money over the visor and an extra key to Carlisle's Mercedes. I ask that you go back and pick it up and return it to the Forks home. Carlisle and Esme will be asking Aro to allow them to travel there to secure the house, but I don't want his vehicle remaining in parking that long."

"I'll pick them up if they will call," I indicated, knowing I would do anything for the Doc. "That still doesn't mean I'm going to take your car, Edward."

"I have another, Jacob. But Bella was preferential to the Volvo, I would like to know it is still being used. I'll have Carlisle forge my signature while he is there to have the title changed over. One way or the other, it will be yours. Please take it; it will mean a lot to me. I may never see you again, Jacob. You know that, right?"

I froze with that realization. A slight gasp was my only reaction. I really hadn't thought this through, focusing more on being able to speak with Bella than what it would mean about the members of the family that had become dear to me.

"You are a good man, Jacob Black. Don't ever forget that," he said, a solemn look on his face.

I started to say something further, but we were distracted by the door across the way opening. Bella appeared with one of the vampire guards escorting her. Her skin sparkled in the light as she walked into patches of sunlight that filtered through the trees. She was beautiful, and both Edward and I gasped at the sight. God, I hated him for a few moments, the thought that he would possibly hold her, while I went without. He was wise enough to rise at that thought and walk across the area to meet them halfway.

"Demetri, Jacob would like to speak with Bella alone," Edward said in a voice that left little to debate. Then, he looked down to our love. "Bella, Love, will that be okay?"

She shuddered, hearing her name from his lips, and I wondered just exactly what had happened between them. She didn't meet his gaze. He attempted to cover up a slight grin but wasn't totally successful.

"Jake and I will be fine; please leave."

Demetri looked down at her. "Isabella?"

"I'll be fine," was her emphatic response.

"Bella, I would like for Jacob to come closer to make sure that you can handle the sound of his heartbeat and the smell of his blood."

She actually hissed at Edward, which inordinately pleased me, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Bella looked up at me and smirked. If I could ignore the blood red eyes, I would have sworn she was still human…she was still my Bella. The ache throbbed, and I had to look down.

"The beat of his heart is appealing, but the smell all but eliminates any thirst I might have, Edward. It is fine." I heard her say. Her tone brokered even less argument than Edward's had.

"Very well, love. Demetri, shall we give them privacy? Bella, Jacob, I'll wait inside the hallway. I know that Aro has arranged for transportation to the airport."

The faint click of the door was the only indication we were alone.

**Bella POV**

Jacob kept his head down following Edward and Demetri's exit. I didn't know what to say. Finally, he looked up.

"Bells …" his voice came out roughly, and tears filled his eyes. He looked back down and the tears flowed down his face.

I couldn't stand to see Jacob suffer. I never could. Forgetting everything and ignoring the instinct to slaughter him, I sat down and leaned against him, wrapping my arm around his waist and laying my check against the flaming heat of his arm. "Jacob, are you sick again? You're burning up like before."

He chuckled through his sobs, beginning to regain control. "No. But, we'll get around to the explanation soon enough."

Then, I remembered his last words to me, and I slowly began to withdraw. He must have realized what was happening because he squeezed my hand and looked at me with agony in his warm brown eyes. "Bella, please don't withdraw from me just yet." He ducked his head down to catch my eyes, and then he smiled my Jacob's smile. "'Kay…" he added.

"Bella, I am so happy we found you. I can't even begin to tell you how much. I wished we could have before what happened…happened." He shook himself, as if to dispel a bad dream. "I said some things the day you left that I need to rectify immediately. But before I tell you, I need to show you something. Something I wasn't allowed to share back then that caused the misunderstanding."

I had been watching him out of the corner of my eye and saw him turn to face me. I looked at him. I was struck dumb by how handsome he was. The baby fat was gone, and in its place, his angular face was striking.

"Bella, do you remember the story that I told you about the Quileutes and their ancestry?"

When I didn't answer, he looked at me. "I'm sorry, Jake, some of my memories are gone. Can you please give me a little more to go on?"

"The day we went to First Beach I talked to you about our legends." He encouraged.

I searched desperately, pushing at the barriers I felt in my mind. Snippets of giggling and faint visions of bodies running around flew through my conscience. I grasped at something, a vision of a younger smiling Jacob…his face free of anger and shadows and long silky black hair. _"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." _I remembered then and nodded my head, letting him know. Jacob had unknowingly helped me figure out what Edward was with that story…what I was.

"I told you then that many of our elders claimed we descended from wolves."

I remembered. Jacob had scoffed at the legends as if he felt they were silly. But, I had later questioned many of those legends as I realized that the Cold Ones really did exist.

"Well, I was wrong to take them so lightly Bella. I found that out the night I returned from the movie theater. Do you remember that evening?"

I nodded slowly. It was dim, but I remembered a stupid movie, Jacob, and another teenager…I couldn't remember his name.

Jacob continued on. "My life changed that day in so many ways. First, I realized that I just might have a chance of winning your heart…"

My body jerked slightly.

"… and then later that night, my hopes were crushed. I fell sick…the fever."

I looked at him in confusion. I hadn't even spoken to Jacob that evening as he had been too sick. I did remember that much.

"Bella, I'm about to show you something that might upset you, but I'm asking that you remain calm. I think my explanation and apologies might go over better if you know my little secret."

I looked at him, perplexed. Jacob didn't keep secrets. I was the secretive one…the crazy one…I believed I saw Jacob turn into a huge wolf.

"And by the way, when I go behind you, don't feel scared. I'll just need a moment of privacy, okay?" He reached into his pack and took out a pair of sweat pants, throwing them behind me. He took off his socks and shoes and then his shirt.

I lost my breath looking at his torso. Where the hell had my Jake gone? This was a man, a seriously ripped man, standing in front of me. I wondered if he was going to take his pants off as well. Part of me was nervous, and the other part wanted him to go ahead. I chastised myself internally. What the …

He looked up and grinned when he caught the look on my face. "Don't worry, Bella. I won't strip totally, well, unless you want me to?" he challenged. I remained totally silent.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, remember, don't freak out.'

Ok, enough with all the warnings. I was getting a little frustrated. _Just go ahead and tell me what you wanted to say_. I ranted internally and took a deep breath…I couldn't lose control. I'd kill him.

Jake stood in front of me, and it looked like his body started to shudder, like fine vibrations running across him. Then, in a flash, I saw shreds of his pants fly everywhere, and before me stood the largest wolf I'd ever seen. It stood as tall as a horse. I froze, my vampire nature wanting to leap and destroy. The wolf stood perfectly still, never moving but looking at me with solemn eyes. It took only a second for me to understand. _Another legend claims that we descended from wolves…_

What kind of world was this? Where myths and legends really did exist? I heard Jake whine a little and slump to the ground. My silence must have disturbed him. He began crawling over to me, obviously believing that I was scared.

"S'kay Jake. Hold on a moment. I'm attempting to calm myself." The thing froze.

I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway, ready to leap to one of our defense. I wasn't quite sure whose though… I shook my head quickly, letting him know I was okay. I took unnecessary breaths in a human like attempt to calm myself as he nodded to me and walked out the door. Damn that man was messing with my head. He was seriously trusting me to take care of this?

I held my hand out to Jacob-wolf-thing, and he scurried over and leaned against my legs with his back, keeping his head away from me. He obviously thought this would make me feel more comfortable. It also made him vulnerable, my predator mind noted. His fur was reddish brown, coarse, and very thick almost like for protection. What had happened? When did this happen? There were so many questions I needed answered.

"Um … Jake can you make yourself human again? I need to ask questions, obviously."

The wolf stood, and I was a little startled to realize I couldn't see over his body from my sitting position. What would happen if we fought, I wondered, as every instinct within me wanted to shred him to pieces. Rage and love scored through my body, warring with each other. Maybe Edward should have stayed…. Jacob went around behind me, and I remembered his words that he would need privacy. I turned to ask why and got a good eyeful of why. If I thought his abs were chiseled, they had nothing on his ass. Oh my…I was just grateful he had his back to me and didn't realize I had just caught him putting on his pants. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I was grateful that my heart couldn't beat from the experience, or I would have gotten caught.

Jake came back around and grabbed his shirt, putting it on, and then his socks and shoes. I stayed silent.

"How? What?" I babbled.

He bowed his head bashfully and spent the next few minutes telling me about his transformation, the resulting change in body heat, and smell.

"The night of the movie was my first time. I freaked out, but Sam and my father were there when it happened. Dad realized what was about to occur and called Sam and the boys over. I couldn't tell you; Sam swore me to silence, and as the Alpha his directions are the final word. He told me that I was dangerous to you. But don't blame him for anything. He was operating on his guilt over Emily and what happened with her…he slipped and hurt her. And honestly, I was angry with you as well. Because you had taken up with them, even knowing what they were."

"But why do you need to turn into a werewolf, Jake?" I asked more confused than anything.

He looked into my eyes. "We aren't really werewolves, Bella. Aro calls us shape shifters. We are the protectors of our tribe. We transform when there is a threat. We are designed solely for one purpose…" he paused and grabbed my hand, "…and that is to kill vampires."

I sucked in my breath, and then gasped out, "WHAT?" I tore my hand from his and was across the garden crouched against a wall in a blink of a human eye. "EDWARD!" I screamed out afraid my nature would win out, for at that moment I wanted nothing more to kill Jacob…before he could touch me first. Edward appeared instantaneously and crouched at my side, smoothing one hand down my arm in an attempt to comfort me. Jacob sat on the bench, his eyes rounded out. I struggled to control myself and turned to stare wildly into Edward's eyes. His free hand cupped my face, his thumb circling across my skin, gently distracting me.

"He will not hurt you Bella. He has as much as lived with us for the past few months. I have no fear for you or us." He gazed solemnly into my eyes for many minutes. When the black in my eyes faded back into red, he realized I was finally under control again. Jacob had wisely remained quiet during the interaction.

"Do you need me to stay?" Edward asked a few minutes later, again demonstrating his trust in me by asking my thoughts.

I couldn't answer, but I shook my head 'No.' Edward smiled slightly and escorted me back over to Jacob. I chose that time to sit on the ground before him, versus sitting with him on the small bench.

Jacob acted as if nothing had happened and started where he'd left off. "The gene doesn't get activated until there is an imminent threat. So it can go for generations without manifesting itself. But when the Cullens moved back from Alaska, our destiny was set."

Wait, what? The Cullens, but they weren't a threat. He read the emotions pass over my face.

"I now know the Cullens are different from…" he paused, realizing what he was about to say, but continuing anyway, "…other vampires, but obviously the gene doesn't differentiate. I hated them, particularly Edward at first. I blamed him for everything. I attempted to destroy him the day you left. I almost ripped his arm off when he threw himself at my feet. But Sam stopped me."

Jacob stared at the flowers before him, lost in his thoughts. I stared at him, imagining the wolf I had just seen tearing into Edward's arm. My breath expelled, and he looked at me quickly.

"Why would he do that?" I croaked.

"Because like me, he thought you were dead. He wanted me to destroy him."

I couldn't wrap my head around what Jacob was saying, or the reality that Edward would have wanted to die.

"Bella, I was mad which doesn't excuse what I said. I lashed out, and I'm sorry. I thought I would have the chance to apologize. I never dreamed you would leave. Now because of words, spoken in haste, I've lost you forever."

"I don't understand," I said again, like a damn broken record.

"Venom is poisonous to us. One slip and I would die a horrible lingering death…or at least that is what the legends and Carlisle say. I've wondered if it would be worth it…just to kiss you once." He pushed his head down into his hands, and I saw the rivers of tears start dripping down his arms to the ground.

I felt a throbbing pain where my dead heart was. Jacob, my sun, my best friend, the man that I could admit now to loving, was hurting. We could never be…our fates were sealed…apart from each other.

"Jake," my voice came out gruffly. "I'm so sorry…I wished I'd known. God, I was such an idiot. I should have stayed home, and none of this would have happened. I'm to blame as much as you. But you're right, we can't change anything." I barely got it out before I broke down in sobs.

I felt the burn of his arms surround me as he reached down to pull me in his lap, and I ended up with my face buried into his scalding chest. I sobbed out his name, as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Sh…Bella. Sh…" he attempted to comfort me, but it was hard when I could feel the burn of his tears hitting my shoulders.

I heard Aro and Carlisle approach Edward in the hallway. It would seem that whatever transportation had been made was now here. NO! I shouted inside. It's too soon, not yet. I needed Jacob right now. I needed to speak with him about this all. He heard it as well, and I felt his arms tighten around me.

I knew that we had only seconds before we would be separated, he obviously knew as well.

I felt his hands along the sides of my face, turning me to him. Then, before I knew what he was doing, Jacob's lips softly feathered across mine. My mouth gaped open out of shock, but Jacob, knowing the danger, didn't take advantage of the situation, withdrawing slightly. I closed my eyes and lips again and savored the gentle brush of his lips against mine one last time.

He leaned his head against mine. "I have dreamed about kissing you for so long." He opened his eyes and looked into mine. "Even my wildest dreams didn't do that justice."

"Bells. I know I don't have any rights over you, or any say in your life. But…" He leaned back and squirmed nervously before saying, "…Edward really loves you. I've seen him suffer immensely over the past months. You can be very stubborn at times. We've all made mistakes. Don't make them worse by holding a grudge against him."

My mouth popped open in disbelief as he continued. "I know…I know…last person you expected to hear it from. I remember clearly what you looked like when you came out of the forest. What you looked like when Sam found you…the wolves have a collective conscience…nothing is sacred. But, I've seen the other side now…and truly I don't blame him from trying to protect you from all this. These new people, I won't say they haven't attempted to take care of you, but I know the Cullens' hearts."

"Jacob," I started to tell him again just how sorry I was, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Bella, let it go. I want you to know, you will always have a place with me…always. I love you…I always will." He paused, pain racing across his face before continuing. "If you need to get away from this…I will find a way to make it work. Forks and La Push will always be your home. Sam cannot keep me away from you if we are together. And don't worry about Charlie; he will be treated as my father. He will never want for anything; I promise. I'll be the one to give him the news, and I'll watch over him during his grief."

I sobbed louder, knowing that he meant it…

"Jacob, your ride is here," Carlisle spoke gently from beside us. I looked up into his sorrow filled eyes and felt Jacob's arms slowly loosen.

The walk through the castle to the covered garage was too quick, and I almost felt like I was hyperventilating. I clung to Jake's burning hand as fear and sadness weighed heavily upon me. My anxiety only increased when I saw all the Cullens standing in the area to see Jacob away. It was the first time I'd seen them together since I'd acted like a newborn and ripped into them. He pulled me with him, stopping before Alice first.

"Short fry…it has been a blast. If I had to be stuck in the back of a Mercedes for months with a reeking vampire, I'm glad it was you."

Alice's eyes widened and took on an uncharacteristic sheen. "Jacob…once I was over your smell…I can say it has only been a privilege." I saw Jasper flinch as the tiny vampire stepped close to Jacob, pulled him down by his shirt collar, and quickly kissed his cheek. Jacob blushed deeply.

Carlisle came next, and I noticed Aro and Marcus at one side, Esme to the other. "Jacob, I thank you for everything. Please tell Sam that we appreciate all his help and that we will continue to honor the treaty. Please give your father our regards. Ephraim would be proud of his legacy." Carlisle seemed to be saying more with his words, and I wondered what I had missed.

Esme reached over and squeezed Jacob's arm affectionately. It was a short but emotionally laden caress.

"Carlisle, I appreciate your willingness to take on a hot headed young man. Edward has given me his phone; therefore I will be but a call away if there is anything needed." Jacob replied and winked softly at Esme.

I saw the rest of the family look at Edward in question as Jake pulled us in front of him. Neither one of them said anything. Jake extended his hand to Edward, and I was astonished when Edward didn't hesitate to grasp Jacob's hand between both of his. I wanted to know what silent conversation Jacob had with Edward; it was evident that it was occurring. The silence of the moment only accentuated the depth of emotion between them. Jacob finally turned, breaking away from Edward to survey the Mercedes. It was one that I'd never seen before though.

Jacob enlightened me with a name. "Damn…a Maybach. At least, I'm going out in style."

I heard the muffled chuckles of Emmett and Jasper behind me. Men and their cars. It reminded me of something. "Jake," I gasped. "My truck..."

"The Beast is at Charlie's, Bella. I think I'll buy it back from him if he will let me. It has too many memories to just let it go now."

Time stood still, the panic hitting me. Jacob was leaving me…possibly forever. It had been easier the first time around because I had my anger to bolster me. This time, there was nothing but sadness and grief. I couldn't let go of his hand, and it was clear to everyone that I was struggling.

"Bella, remember what I said," he told me softly, drawing me in to place a kiss to my forehead. I grabbed his shirt holding him to me.

"Jake…I love you too…I can't…I need…" then I stopped because there was nothing else that could be said.

I felt him hug me tightly in response to my words, before he let go. When the door shut on the car, it was as if I heard a coffin lid close. The pain lanced through me, and I fell to my knees, arms around my chest, as Jacob drove out of my life. The windows were darkly tinted, but my vampire sight allowed me to see his hand pressed to the glass as he watched me, great rivers of tears running down his face as they pulled away.

I heard several individuals hiss Edward's name, and I realized that he must have been attempting to get to me. But, I relaxed as Marcus scooped me up and started toward my room.

**Marcus POV**

Isabella paced in front of the fireplace, her hair whipping around her as she turned. When she'd dropped to her knees in grief, I'd been concerned she would fall into a state of despair. She was always surprising me though, never doing what I expected. Instead, she was mad, huffing under her breath as she paced furiously. In effect, her situation wasn't so far removed from my own. My mate was forever lost to me, and she was torn between a multitude of appropriate options. Her confusion kept her unsettled.

So many choices…

Aro had slyly hinted that even I should consider mating with her, exposing the thought I was attempting to keep hidden. For in fact, I'd considered it. Isabella reminded me immensely of Didyme, and she was the first person to spark any interest within me. She was glorious, fire shooting from her crimson eyes, hands clenched in fury. I was dead, but I wasn't that dead. She'd brought laughter to the castle, and the change within my brother-in-law was startling. She'd brought new life to him…to us. I could still see the fire in her brown eyes before the red-headed vampire had shoved her. When she'd said the portrait over the mantel looked familiar, I thought she was going to indicate it looked like an ancestor of hers. With the long dark hair, chocolate colored eyes, and heart shaped face, Isabella could have been a descendant of both Aro and Didyme's family. Even her name Isabella Marie hinted at Sicilian roots.

The human Isabella could have been the modern Mona Lisa. A face that at first one might pass over, but upon closer inspection you would find layers of depth and beauty…and that smile. You wanted to know what she was thinking…the exact question that had been pondered for centuries about the original Mona Lisa. Why did the woman in the picture smile secretly? Why did Isabella smile? My brother would give his vast fortune to know his daughter's thoughts. I would bet a fortune that Carlisle's son would as well.

The night we'd discussed my wife's picture, the instinct to propose a liaison between us had been strong. I'd believed that, like me, her opportunity to be with her true mate, at least on her part, had been destroyed. I'd felt some degree of hope that we might help each other with the grief, but I'd hesitated. I didn't want to take advantage of the moment, when she was weak. Then, I'd seen the surprising strengthening of the bonds between her and Felix, and young Edward and Jacob had arrived. I'd know then that there was no way I would fetter her with a half a life, so I'd wrapped up the burgeoning interest tightly and buried it deep within my soul. She deserved to have it all, and I couldn't provide that.

Her bond with the young man who had just left was extremely strong, and she was grieving. Nothing but time was going to make that any better. But the sooner she made a decision between the two men still fighting for her attention, the better off she would be.

Edward was her mate. I'd never felt a deeper connection, but Isabella, whether right or wrong, couldn't let go of her hurt at his betrayal. I was afraid that she would cling too tightly to the rage within her, destroying her chance. I didn't believe that Carlisle's son would give in so easily though. If he could walk away from his mate and stay away from her as long as he did to protect her, it meant he had tenacity. Something he was going to need with Isabella. And Felix, I was exceedingly surprised at the Guard member. He'd worked his way through most of the non-mated vampires within this coven and many others. He'd yet to be tamed, but it would seem that Isabella could do it. He had many admirable qualities to bring to a union. He'd shown amazing restraint and wisdom around Isabella, supporting her when she needed it. In doing so, he'd accomplished the unimaginable. He'd made himself mate worthy as well. I wondered what Isabella would say about claiming them both…polygamous relationships weren't unheard of within the vampire world. It would take work, but in the thousands of years I'd survived, I had seen a few, and they were magical. I didn't think she was ready to hear that suggestion though.

"Isabella?" I murmured, gaining her attention.

She spun and growled slightly at me. Perhaps I should have been concerned. She was a newborn after all, but I didn't believe she would hurt me.

"Would you allow me the pleasure of your thoughts?"

She huffed before she threw herself elegantly onto the couch beside me. "I'm so mad at the Cullens. If they would have never left me, none of this would have happened. Jacob and I would have stayed just friends, I wouldn't be confused about Felix. It would have been so simple. I hate them at times."

I heard another emotion more clearly from her. "What happened, other than the young man was ordered by his leader to return home?"

She glanced down at her hands and it was clear she was embarrassed. Ah…I wanted to chuckle. I assumed that Edward had made a strategic maneuver…reminding her of his esteem. My opinion of him was forming quickly, and it wasn't negative. He'd obeyed me in the throne room, giving her honesty in a simple direct manner. Of course, it didn't hurt that I'd threatened his existence. I'd seen his care of the young man who'd just left us. He was in so many ways Carlisle's son. Carlisle… I would never be able to repay him. I made my decision in that moment. Isabella needed to learn the lesson of forgiveness. It would be my repayment to Carlisle…to help his son.

"Isabella, I would like to tell you something. I ask that you listen to the whole story before you react." I was afraid that she would become furious at Aro. I didn't want her to be more torn than she already was. I looked to see if she would agree. She stared at me in confusion. "You must promise, and I will rely on your word."

I saw her shudder in an attempt to calm down and center herself. Within a short amount of time, she turned to me, incredibly poised. "I'm ready," was her only response.

I chuckled internally, and leaned over to wrap my arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. I took a deep unnecessary breath while I thought about where to begin.

"You know I lost Didyme, but what you do not know is how and why. We have tremendous enemies in the Romanians…Stefan and Vladimir. As a coven, they became hungry for power, challenging our control. The moment of breaking came when we received reports that they were attempting to harness the power of werewolves to challenge us. This was about fifteen hundred years ago, and a battle began to brew. Werewolves are uncontrollable, and the use of them threatened to expose our existence. Didyme…" I hesitated as the pain broke over me, making my voice waver. Isabella slipped her arm around my waist and laid her head against my shoulder, providing me comfort. I cleared my throat and continued. "…she worried about what a battle would mean to us and the Volturi as a whole. She loved each and every one of us, unconditionally. She was Jane's last friend…did you know that? You remind me so much of her." I shook my head; NOW was not the time.

"She left the castle one night when we were occupied with a court matter, and she approached Stefan and Vladimir. They manipulated her gentle nature, filling her head with stories of proposed treaties and the possibility of a joint existence. Didyme's nature was to trust everyone. She didn't know to stay away from things that threatened her." I stopped and raised my eyebrows at her, letting her know I thought she was the same considering how she'd insisted on being around the Cullens as a human. She adorably rolled her eyes at me. I was intentionally interspersing the story with humor. "She continued to sneak out, believing that she was building a treaty of some sort…something that would save us all from a horrible fight. Over time, they convinced her that they would live in peace and invited her and me to reside with them. They proposed it as a sign that we had forged a new relationship…a new world."

"She finally informed me of her visits and their proposal. I was furious that she had put herself in such danger. We argued vehemently. She continued to attempt to convince me, but I tricked her and had Aro come to our room that evening. I told him everything. Being siblings, their arguing was even more volatile than ours. Aro argued that the Romanians had plans to capture us both and then torture us. He railed at Didyme about how she couldn't see the truth. Isabella, he attempted everything to get her to see reality. He yelled. He begged, and he sobbed, telling her that the idea of her being tortured would destroy him. He saw the Romanians for what they are. He knew their plans. He'd seen their depravity through the thoughts of captured warriors."

"Didyme continued to sneak out, thinking that she'd found a way to solve it all. I found her missing one night and went after her. She and I were attacked. I was injured, but luckily several guards had followed at my request, and the others were destroyed. Didyme was inconsolable. She felt that Aro had ruined her attempt to bring about peace. He yelled at her, 'Are you daft? Did the change burn every ounce of intelligence out of you? You have put your husband at risk for this foolishness.' It was the worst thing to say to her. She just wanted peace for us all. Her heart knew no bounds, Isabella. She just wanted to make it right. She again distracted me and went one more time, determined to find a way. She believed their words of peace. She never came home. We found her charred remains outside the city."

I heard her gasp from beside me. But I needed to tell her the rest.

"Rage does not even describe what I felt. The loss of your mate is something you cannot comprehend. The pain that radiates through you when you know you will never hold your other half again."

She startled, and I looked over to her for explanation. "Jake said that Edward wanted to be destroyed when he thought I was dead."

"Yes, it is a primary thought, a necessity when you realize your world doesn't exist anymore. I fully intended to be destroyed as well, but I funneled my rage into destroying the Romanians, first. Aro…" I stopped a moment, grief raging through me for a few moments. It was incredibly easy for the agony to resurface. I cleared my throat before beginning again. "…he became a devil after Didyme's death. It was like he was battling his own internal demons. The skirmishes became epic. During one particularly brutal clash, we captured several high ranking soldiers in their army. It was Aro's habit to touch any creature not destroyed in order to gather their knowledge before eradicating them."

"I remember the day so vibrantly. Felix and Demetri led the guard that brought the vampires into the throne room. At first it seemed so normal, a touch…then the order for destruction, while I looked on in my primal rage. I oversaw each destruction, relishing the act, believing it brought me just one more immortal life closer to my own mortality. I was going to die…and the sooner the enemies were eradicated, the sooner I would be able to meet my fate. Something different happened that day though; as Aro touched the last vampire, he fell to his knees and began screaming. We all froze, wondering what had happened. We wondered if the vampire was gifted in some manner, maybe infusing Aro with pain. But he became almost crazed, destroying everything in sight, including the offending vampire. No one, even Sulpicia, could get near him. We had to call in Alec to immobilize him."

"He remained this way for weeks, only animal sounds coming from his chest. In fear, we brought humans for him to feed upon. He screamed that he was unworthy, and that he should be destroyed. I remember when his eyes finally alighted on me. It was if he was a man being burned from within. Then a calmness came over him, and the calculating look we all associated with Aro, our leader, came over his face. I still remember his words. 'Marcus, I destroyed Didyme. I personally ordered her death figuring my destruction of her would be gentler than theirs. I then dismantled the member that accomplished my orders. She would not I couldn't save her, I was going to save you.'"

Isabella tore from my arms, but I leapt over the couch and beat her to the door, blocking it.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! I'M GOING TO RIP HIM TO PIECES," she snarled.

I questioned my decision to do this by myself, in that moment, realizing I would pose no hindrance to her newborn strength. What was I going to do to? I attempted to distract her. I smoothed my hands down her arms for a long time, watching her slowly regain some control.

"I have been told those were my exact words. I only remember seeing red. You promised…" I reminded her, before taking her arm and leading her back to the couch. "…that you would listen and sit until we were done. Felix stopped me from attacking Aro. I only know what I heard later. By the time I was aware of reality again, I was fully under Chelsea's influence. She kept my need to destroy Aro subjugated, binding me with her poisonous ways, although it was just always barely under the surface. Aro lived with his own pain."

"What he'd seen was Didyme's true love for us. She'd gone back after thinking through what we'd said and had begun the process of attempting to see who she could win over to our side. She was spying during that last visit. The vampire who had been captured had overheard her speaking to one of the members of their coven…a member he'd reported to gain influence. I am, of course, giving you only a condensed version, but the next one thousand years were difficult, to say the least. I was under Chelsea's influence to be a leader with my 'brothers', but it was only through her manipulation that it occurred. Aro lived with his sorrow, bordering on maniacal at times. Caius became embittered, wedged between Aro and me."

"But…but you seem to care for one another now…how?"

"A miracle named Carlisle Cullen."

Her eyes jerked to mine in response to my answer.

"He saved us in so many ways. His leaving almost destroyed us again." I smiled, remembering Carlisle's face, so full of wonder the first time he walked into our throne room. "It took him only a few years to work under my skin and convince me that he could be my friend. You know how he is; those eyes wear you down after awhile. He had infinite patience with my attempts to stay cold and aloof. It wasn't too difficult; I lived within my grief regarding Didyme and hate of Aro."

"It was the little things he did, but of course, they began to add up. Then one day, he asked Caius why I hated Aro and why Aro hated himself. He became a man on a mission."

"What did he do?" she asked, and I heard the true interest in her voice. She loved Carlisle; it was apparent. But then, who didn't?

"He dredged up all the mistakes I'd made over the years. Things I'd done in the past, believing that I was making a good decision. He spoke with everyone, finding out the things that Aro had done for me, watching over me…attempting to make my life right. He forced us time and time again into a room together, making me view the remorse etched permanently into Aro's face. He brought out the Bible and quoted from Luke, talking about the guidance there for forgiving your brother. He never stopped, day after day, week after week, month after month. No one else would have challenged us so; they were too afraid of us. Carlisle either didn't know better or didn't care…he was a favored son, secure in his place."

"I don't know if he grew weary or finally just hit upon inspiration, but one day he brought me to my room and made me face Didyme's picture. His words were like the sting of venom. 'How would she feel about this? What would she have wanted you to do? She would have killed anyone who threatened your life as well. You disgrace her memory, Marcus.' Then, he turned those eyes on me before walking solemnly from my room. He was right. Didyme would have been horrified at my behavior. She would have wanted me to comfort Aro as well."

"Carlisle returned with Aro, forcing us once again into a room together, and my brother prostrated himself before me. He'd never done that before nor has he since. He pled for my forgiveness while sobbing over his own grief. Carlisle taught me a very valuable lesson that day…forgiveness. It is an undisputable fact that those who love us can hurt us the most. Incredibly destructive things can come from someone who believes they are doing things in our best interest. Aro destroyed a woman we both loved, believing that he could not save her, so I became his focus. His intentions were honorable towards me and caused him immense pain at the same time. In his love for me, he was misguided about the right avenue." I paused to see if she would see the irony in history repeating itself.

"I had a decision to make, Isabella. I could either continue in hate and destroy us all or attempt to find something out of this life to live for. I made Aro's life a living hell for over a thousand years. I made myself a promise then. I would repay Aro his thousand years, my existence after that…well, that will be mine to decide."

She hissed at the implication of my words, but then her eyes rounded out. "Marcus, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but how could you forgive him? He destroyed everything for you. How can you just forget it?"

I wanted her to understand. It was a difficult concept to explain. "I forgave him. I didn't forget. To forgive means you recognize the injury but you grant the person a pardon, another chance to prove their merit. To forget it would be if I'd ceased to remember it, to act as if it had never happened, never had incomprehensible repercussions on my life and his."

"You are telling me that I should forgive the Cullens and Edward, aren't you?"

"I'm asking you to consider it. I believe your happiness, whether you chose Edward or Felix, depends on it. Don't allow the bitterness to bury you and poison who you are, for certainly I did."

"I think our situations are very different. The Carlisle you describe stood by you and wouldn't give up on the situation. Carlisle walked away from me, without a second glance."

"I suspect there is more to that story than you know, Isabella. The only way you'll know is to ask. Carlisle would not…could not have…changed in that manner; it is not within him to be that uncaring."

She stared into the fire for a long time as she contemplated my words. I watched as a myriad of emotions raced across her face. The silence between us was easy though, like a robe or blanket that you pull on when you need comforting. Finally, she spoke.

"Would you help me in getting some time with Carlisle alone? I can't face the others just yet. I would like to ask him for an explanation."

I barely kept the satisfied look from my face. This wasn't about an attempt to give Edward an advantage over Felix; it was about giving Isabella what she needed to heal. The two battling men were on their own from here, unless they hurt her. I would step in if that happened.

"Certainly, I believe he will race here for the opportunity. Shall I call for him now?"

I saw her struggle with the fear of the unknown for a few moments before she nodded. The trembling of her hands, as I disengaged from her arm and rose to approach the doorway, tore at my long dead heart. "Please seek out Carlisle and ask him to grant me the favor of an audience," I told young Afton who stood in the hallway.

**A/N: Leave me a thought about what you did or did not like.**

**Special thanks to Hopeforastalemate for betaing both this and the Divergence chapter. Helping me out in a pinch. If you haven't checked out her stuff, PLEASE DO!**


	18. Velathri

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Carlisle POV

A soft knock interrupted the silence. The whole family was gathered, sitting quietly, dejected over Jacob's leaving. I wondered why someone would approach our rooms and assumed that one of us was needed. One look at Edward's face gave me hope though. Hope that whatever he was reading from the individual's mind was positive…possibly Bella had sent for him. As Emmett answered the door, Alice went rigid, and after her vision passed, her face became radiant. She squealed and motioned with her hands for me to get up as Edward's face broke into a glorious smile.

I was too taken with the return of Alice's visions to react. She'd had one the previous evening, and it would seem she'd had one again just now. I wondered about the fates that hadn't allowed us this direction as we searched frantically for Bella. Divine intervention? Or was it just outright bad luck. I could imagine Jacob's gruff voice saying, "Them's the breaks." Jacob? My mind seized on that idea.

"It was Jacob. His presence was what stopped your visions, Alice. Think back. You began losing touch with Bella when Jacob became more predominant in her life. Then when he arrived at the cliff everything went blank…right?" I gasped out.

She became excited as the information infiltrated her mind. Edward's face, however, turned mutinous as he pondered my inadvertent slip that Alice had been watching Bella during our absence.

"And then last evening as he went for a walk, I was able to see…" Alice trailed off as Edward's face clouded over.

We all knew what Alice had seen between Felix and Bella.

Alice resumed talking, reasoning that the wolves must have the ability to block her visions as a sort of defense mechanism, while I held my breath waiting to see what Edward's reaction would be. One deep breath and he calmed himself. His face relaxed and then a victorious smirk ran across his face for the briefest of moments. I wanted to laugh in joy at his determination and reasoning. My son was definitely displaying a new maturity about the situation in which we found ourselves.

Afton followed Emmett into the spacious gathering room. "Carlisle, Marcus sent me to request your presence," he indicated, as soon as Alice finished her deduction.

Esme stood with me and linked her hand with mine. The message was clear. If I was going, she was. I smiled briefly at her, and then looked at Edward.

"Go!" was his only reaction.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know the hope running through his mind; it was clearly evident across on face.

"Carlisle, Esme, go!" Rosalie encouraged, her normally reserved face curiously full of hope.

My beautiful, impetuous daughter…her optimism broke through the temporary paralysis that had momentarily frozen me. Jasper's face settled into bliss from the optimism that ran through the room.

"Of course, Afton. We would be honored," I said.

He looked to the others. "I haven't been given specific directions for the rest of you, but I do know that the others have gathered in the courtyard to practice…"

"A storm is coming…" Alice interrupted him with such enthusiasm that we all chuckled. She was inordinately pleased with the return of her gift.

"Yes…how did you..." the young vampire said, but then smirked. "Oh, never mind."

Emmett and Jasper looked at one another, clearly ecstatic with the idea of testing their skills on a new group of vampires. Years of battle play between them had kept the aggressive beasts at bay, but the possibility of new opponents clearly excited them both. Emmett linked his hands as if to pop the knuckles and flexed his massive shoulder muscles.

"It will be taxing, but I'll suffer through the process…for the good of us all."

Clear, cleansing laughter broke through us as my five children followed us out the door and through the hallways. We parted company at the throne room, them to their play, and Esme and me to our lost child.

Esme POV

Carlisle practically hummed with anticipation as we followed Afton through the hallways. I'd purposely invited myself to see if the Volturi guard would refuse my accompanying them. I knew I was bordering on being pushy, but I just didn't care. I needed to see Bella too, and I hoped that she was the reason that Marcus had sent the guard. If not, and this was just a meeting between the Volturi leader and my husband, well…it was as good a time as any for me to establish my presence with them. They needed to learn that where Carlisle went, I did as well. I couldn't deny a certain fascination with the trio and the two wives. Carlisle had shared everything about them, and it was difficult at times to mesh the intimate stories with the legends of their power and ruthlessness. Carmen and I had grown close over the years, but as a result of our last moves, I missed the daily interaction of another woman…the camaraderie. I'd formed a new friendship with Sulpicia, and I looked forward to see if Athenodora would be amenable as well. Considering the conversation between Aro and my husband, I truly needed to get to know Sulpicia.

Before I knew it, we were in the hallway that housed the leaders' suites. Afton knocked softly on the door and then went to relieve the guard standing at the end of the hallway. The door opened, and I saw Marcus glance at Carlisle and then me before smiling gently. He motioned for us to enter. I wanted to shout with glee when I saw Bella standing by the fireplace. I would have allowed myself to do just that if she hadn't looked so scared and upset.

"Isabella asked that I have you join us," Marcus began. "She would like to hear your explanation of the past months."

Carlisle squeezed my hand gently. I knew him well enough to know that he was thrilled. It was everything we could have hoped for. Many believed my husband did not possess a calculating bone in his body, but they were seriously mistaken. The energy Carlisle didn't put into fighting, he funneled into being strategically clever. While Edward and Carlisle discussed religion, medicine, and politics, Jasper and he talked warfare…at least the strategic planning of it. Emmett and Carlisle's relationship was as deep as the others; their discussions on relationships drove us insane at time. Emmett may not have Marcus' gift to "see" relationships, but he had an uncanny ability to develop them. He utilized his gregarious ways to solidify important ties. Although Emmett never met a stranger, he didn't befriend them all. His comment earlier had more than one meaning. My son would be maneuvering through the ranks of the Volturi guard, searching out critical relationships. During my reverie, my husband's astute nature led us to the couch to sit so that we would seem less threatening to the girl we both loved.

A moment of awkward silence reigned before Carlisle spoke. "Bella, you want to know what we did to attempt to find you?"

"No, I want to know why you left me in the first place," she rasped out, her pain evident.

Marcus went to her and took her hand, leading her to the chairs beside us.

Carlisle smiled gently over to me, and I nodded slightly, letting him know to continue. This was painful for us…remembering our time away from her.

"After the incident at your birthday party, Edward became crazed. He felt he couldn't protect you and that without changing you there was no hope for a happy future. He was adamantly against that option although we spent all night attempting to convince him. Emmett suggested that we wait until after graduation and even went further to plan our move away 'to college'…giving you the time to gain some control over your newborn behavior. Jasper went with Emmett's suggestion, devising a plan to stay away from you long enough to see you graduated. There is a small cottage on the property in Forks, and he suggested that he and Alice could live there. Jasper was upset beyond reason. He didn't want to stay away from you, having come to view you as his sister, but he wasn't going to risk your safety. We had it all planned out…the way to make everything work. But our plans were contingent on one thing…that you would sooner or later become one of us," Carlisle explained in an emotion ridden voice.

"One that Edward was unwilling to even consider," Bella murmured, clearly understanding the complexity of that horrible night.

I couldn't be quiet any longer. "Exactly. Carlisle told Edward that he would change you himself if Edward didn't feel he had the control. Edward became almost violent with Carlisle, like nothing we'd ever seen before. We argued all night, Bella, trying to get him to see reason. In the end, it didn't work. We left, but we didn't go far. He'd already told us that he was leaving to be on his own for awhile and that he would call to locate us when he was ready to come home. As soon as we were out of hearing distance, we changed all the plans. We only went to Oregon, to a rental cabin there. We left everything but our clothes in the house in Forks."

"But why didn't you come back for me?" she cried out, tearing at my heart. "Did you not know I was suffering?"

Before Carlisle could stop me, I told her the truth. "Every night… one of us stayed outside your window every night. We heard your cries and saw you suffer. But when Jacob became more fascinated with you, the wolves began to prowl around the house. We had to leave then, and that time was horrible. Alice's visions were gone; she couldn't see you, but we couldn't get close for fear they would smell us. I was frantic with worry. Then, Jasper had a brilliant idea. We broke into the school and watched you walk through the halls on videotape every night. You seemed to be getting better. I have to admit; it was then that I questioned our belief that you becoming one of us was inevitable. We overheard Charlie speaking with Billy and his relief that you and Jacob were growing closer. It was the only time we questioned the firm foundation that we'd planned this all around."

"I don't understand," she whispered. "What foundation?"

Carlisle took over again. "Alice's visions, when they did come, never changed, Bella. She continued to see you as one of us in the future. I am the leader of this family. I lay fault at my feet for two things. First, I hold myself responsible that I just didn't refuse to leave. I wanted Edward to be the one to change you…to be your sire. I wanted you to have that unique relationship and bond, and I thought if I stayed, one of two things would happen. Either our continued presence would drive him even farther away, or I would just give in and change you to stop all the chaos."

Bella gasped and looked up to see the sincerity in Carlisle's face.

"I've never changed anyone who wasn't dying, Bella. It made me feel a little less of a monster to be able to claim that distinction, but I was close so many nights as I hid just inside the forest line and heard you cry out my son's name in pain. To hear you begging him to come back for you was horrid. I wanted him to come back for you and for us. I missed him as well. But, I held firm to the belief that Edward was going to come to his senses and return for you. The second fault I must claim responsibility for is that I didn't consider the fact that your change would happen at anyone else's hand. I was an idiot, and for that I can only ask your forgiveness," he said, his voice quivering.

"None of us considered it. Carlisle isn't to blame. We were arrogant, believing that we would be the ones to usher you into our world…to be there to guide you through the chaos of your newborn moments. When Alice saw Edward returning to you, it was one of the best moments of my existence. I would finally be able to see you face to face instead of staring through a window at you or seeing you on a grainy tape. Alice and Jasper were in Seattle arranging a scholarship for you to attend the University of Washington when she saw him make the decision. We'd already packed our belongings and were heading home when the call came from Alice that you were at the cliff. I was inconsolable. I thought I was going to lose two children that day," I stated sincerely.

"We were wrong, Bella. If I had to do it over, I would have convinced Edward we were leaving and immediately resumed residence at the Forks house as soon as he ran. I would have waited until your graduation, and then we would have stolen you away to college. I would have bitten you myself and lived with the consequences of my son's anger. You are his mate, and he would have come to see reason sooner or later. My only excuse is that I attempted to live with a plan that allowed Alice's vision to be played out as naturally as possible, and I was wrong," Carlisle said, leaning toward her in his adamancy.

Bella's eyes clouded over from venom as she realized what we'd been saying. "You didn't leave me?" she whispered.

I felt uncomfortable with that assumption because we had in fact done just that. "No, we did, Bella. We shouldn't have, but we did."

"But you kept coming back to watch over me which means you really didn't. That's why the wolves changed, right? Why Jacob went through the change after you left…because you really hadn't…and your smell was everywhere. It all makes sense."

I saw Carlisle nod slightly, and in fact, that had been his supposition. I wanted to comfort her so badly, and I didn't think…I just acted. Her body tensed only a moment as I pulled her into my arms, settling into the chair, placing my cheek against her hair. It felt right; it felt like home. Even though we were ensconced in the place of - and at the mercy of - our leaders, my child was back in my arms. The dry sobs tore from me, joining hers as I smoothed my hands over her hair.

"Bella, sorry doesn't seem an appropriate word as it cannot truly express the level of my regret," Carlisle said. Then he smiled softly before continuing, "But honestly, although the path was not as I would have liked, the end result is. You are here with us now. Edward can't bemoan the possibility of changing you, and we are amongst friends. Please give us the opportunity to be your family again, the chance to regain your regard."

"Aro is my father now, Carlisle." I heard her say, her body stiffening slightly.

He rushed in to keep the awkwardness from taking root. "I understand. However, isn't there room in your heart for us as well?"

I looked over at his golden eyes so sincere in his pleading, and my heart broke. I couldn't stand to see Carlisle suffer, and suffering he was. He loved Bella as I did. She had been his child from the moment he saw Edward smile as he said her name. Her gentleness and acceptance of us when we finally did meet only served to make it more permanent. _Please, Bella,_ I chanted silently. _Give my love a chance._

"There isn't a limit to your love, Isabella. Aro will not see it as choosing one over the other, just a natural extension of your nature," Marcus said softly.

With a soft cry, Bella held her hand out across the space between us and Carlisle. Faster than I could even follow she and I were suddenly cradled in his arms as Marcus grinned softly, turning to stare at an incredible masterpiece over his fireplace. He seemed at peace as he looked at the beautiful woman above him, and I basked in the moments of calm.

Emmett POV

It never failed to amaze me how the feel of Rose's skin against my fingertips could instantaneously distract me from anything. We'd left Carlisle and Esme, whom we hoped were going to a meeting with Bella, and made our way to the courtyard. I was immediately distracted by Rose as my hand brushed across her back, and the moment turned awkward. I was draped all over her, and Alice giggled as Jasper nuzzled her neck. Edward…he was alone, again. I thought he would become emo boy without Bella around, but surprisingly he'd withstood the angst I knew he must be battling against.

I couldn't even imagine what he was feeling. The love of his life…his mate, was within these walls, holding him at arm's length while being intensely pursued by another. Even though I felt for him, I still wanted to kick his ass for all this. He'd finally been complete when he found her, after being alone for so long. We'd all been thrilled, and my brother had radiated joy and contentment. All he'd had to do was bite her and get over all of it, but of course, he had to fight it. Typical for him, really…trying to do the _RIGHT _thing instead of being selfish for once. More than any of us, he was truly Carlisle's son.

Even my perpetually snarky Rosalie had realized that, in the end, Bella offered the only key to her brother's happiness. She hadn't been thrilled with the fact that a human would lose her life, her mortal possibilities for the future, but seeing the devastation that Bella's absence had caused us all and the pain that Bella had suffered at our absence, she'd caved. She wasn't going to be vocal about it though; she had a reputation to uphold. But she'd secretly shared with me that the new Bella pleased her. No more Little Miss Shy and Quiet…she'd let us have it. I grinned at the memory of what happened in the throne room. Man, I wanted the opportunity to fight Bella while she had her newborn strength. I was hoping she'd oblige. I was a simple man with simple desires…blood, family, sex with my beautiful wife, and fighting. What more could a man want?

I loved Edward, and even though he did tend to be melodramatic, he was an amazing man and brother. His melodrama had never affected the family; it just served to alienate him from the happy coupling around him and so no one could really blame him. He'd graciously put up with enough chaos from us all over the years, never complaining when we had to move or when he had to use his gift to help cover up our slips. While Carlisle and the others covered our tracks, he'd held each one of us, providing compassion without reproach. Edward could leave Bella many times over, and the amount of chaos would still be nil in comparison to what each one of my siblings had caused at one time or the other over the years. We didn't count his rebellion from Carlisle because no one other than Esme had been around. The difference here was that when we'd faced a crisis in the past, we'd done it as a family; whereas, Edward's one mistake, albeit a huge one, had hurt someone in our family. He'd compounded it by alienating us.

So if my baby sister Bella or the Volturi were expecting us to come down hard on him, they were going to be disappointed. Edward had suffered enough over the years for mistakes that weren't his own. He'd held himself accountable for his rebellion more than he should…we were vampires…what had he expected? And honestly, I kinda liked that my brother had been a bad ass for awhile. The family's slips had all been while we attempted to do right. Whereas Jasper had been a human feeder first, Edward, after having lived under Carlisle's grace and guidance, had intentionally embraced his darkness for a period of time and still came out on the other side. He'd also withstood the call of Bella's blood…which was unprecedented and beyond my comprehension, considering what I'd done to my singer. There was something to be said about all that. It made him unique. Edward, with his history, control, and gift was more dangerous than any of us combined, and anyone who underestimated him…well that was their mistake. If Felix thought his size would give him an advantage…he'd wizen up quickly. I smirked, remembering the times Edward had handed me my butt on a platter.

Nope…I wasn't going to warn them. Let them deal with the being who was Edward Cullen.

Now in regards to Bella and the sex situation…I might have to nudge that a little. Although seeing the state in which he'd returned to our quarters, I was beginning to even question if he needed my assistance with that. He'd been an intimate, albeit unwilling, witness to the sexual freedom and proclivity of the family for years. I was pretty certain that with the orgy of images we'd all given him and the lust and desire of others, both male and female, that he'd endured over the years, that Edward had more knowledge about passion and depravity than possibly anyone other than Aro. Now that he was beginning to let go of the rigid control of that side of him…I was anticipating fireworks. And I couldn't help but admit that I was going to enjoy it. I imagined Bella in a Dominatrix outfit, Edward willing submitting to her. Or perhaps it would be the other way around. Darkward…maybe that could be his new nickname, instead of Dorkward as we'd called him for years. Bedward…Sexward…Badward…

I snorted at the names I was conjuring up, causing Rose to look at me. Then, I realized I hadn't attempted to cover my thoughts. _Ooops! _I looked at Edward and saw his black eyes glaring at me. _ So what?_ I thought and shrugged at him. _Are you game?_ He shook his head, attempting to dispel the vivid images of my baseness.

_Kinkward?_ I threw out, imagining the crack of a whip against his bare skin and his reactive shudder of passion…Bella in spiked boots wielding the slithering length…well at least that was the picture in my mind.

I burst out in laughter at his snarl. Well, anything was better than Mentalward or Deadward, which is what we'd been dealing with lately. Damn…damn…damn…this could get interesting. His eyes slanted, and somehow I knew he was envisioning things the likes of which I'd never seen. I sobered instantly…suddenly it was imperative to me that I pick his brain. Rosalie and I were always up for something new. He grinned evilly at me and then shoved me forward, causing me to step into a crowd of the Volturi masses. Life was good until I realized I'd collided with Felix.

"Sorry, man, my brother is being a prick," I said jokingly.

As Felix turned to glare at Edward, the hair stood up on the back of my neck from the look the two exchanged. I probably shouldn't do anything to instigate or inflame the dislike between those two. It was bad enough as it was. What was a brother to do, when he'd added to the tension of the moment? I stepped between them.

"Felix, I think you are the only one who would prove to be a worthy sparring partner for me; are you up for it?" I proposed, looking him squarely in the eyes.

Amazingly, he smiled in anticipation, and I was sure the look was echoed on my face.

"Emmett, I do believe you and I may become friends," he said, grabbing my hand in a bone crushing grip.

Seriously? He was going to attempt to prove a point this way. I squeezed back earning a deep hearted laugh from him. I saw Jasper eyeballing the group…such the little General. He was already analyzing them, looking for their weaknesses and strengths. His eyes edged around Jane and Alec. We knew they were the deadly vipers of the group. Did they fight fairly, or did they cheat using their skills? I realized in that moment that Jane wasn't any bigger than Alice. She looked almost frail when you really looked at her. She caught my eyes and looked as if she was taking my measure, then I heard Felix's voice beside me.

"Don't pay her any mind. Her leash gets jerked by Aro if she misbehaves."

I watched Jane's curious eyes turn flat and unresponsive as a result of the comment.

"Hey man, that's not cool. I don't know her, but it seems that we don't have to be disrespectful."

Esme would cut this boy a new one if she caught him being discourteous to a woman like that. I kept my eyes on Felix, wondering if I had just ruined a chance of forming a relationship. Strangely, his eyes narrowed before he quickly nodded and began striding toward the open area.

The courtyard was framed on four sides by the rambling monstrosity of the Volturi castle. Really…could they have made it anymore gothic? It was almost as if Aro was challenging the world with the truth. Well, even if it was on the more Bram Stoker spectrum, the walls did provide protection from human eyes. I saw a beautiful garden at the other end, but for the most part, it was wide open. It was a perfect space for vampire fun, if somewhat small.

"Do you ever go into the woods and play?" I asked, having followed Felix across the smooth bricks that composed the flooring of the area.

"On occasion," he replied. "Our true tests come from far away from here…Africa, Egypt, and other less civilized areas. We had a good time in the United States not too many years ago."

Jasper's eyes jerked to us, but he didn't show any other sign of interest. Jasper was cool as a cucumber in combat situations. I saw the other one…Demetri…sizing him up. Jane, after meeting my eyes calmly and dare I even say, openly, was looking at my wife and sister. I had to cringe a little, wondering if in fact her using her "gift" was off limits. I had no desire to see either Rosalie or Alice on the ground in pain. My perusal had caught Edward's attention, and not so surprisingly, I saw him walk up to Jane and Alec, mumbling a word of "thanks." Leave it to Darkward to be the one to thank someone for giving him pain. Or maybe it should be Kinkward. Those two were really battling for first place with me. He, of course, only saw it as a way to express his appreciation for what she did in the throne room. Her eyes flared in shock before they narrowed in assessment upon him.

No offense to Jacob, but we were like a pack of wolves, circling each other in an attempting to size one another up. All we needed to do was take a quick sniff and the whole "who is dominant" would be complete. Did we need to piss on the walls to mark our territory before we got started? Edward snorted at my observation, and I chuckled back.

Felix removed his shirt, and his skin shimmered subtly. I saw others from the Volturi who I didn't know by name, removing various layers of clothing. Even the females stripped down to minimal clothing.

"We'll take it easy on you at first. Carlisle's pacifism is infamous here, so I'm certain that you've not had the experience we have in hand to hand combat. We generally go through practice regimens weekly. No biting, we save that for the real stuff, but the sign of a victory is to gain access to your competition's throat," Felix murmured as he stretched. "I think you are right; your size makes you the most likely candidate for me to train. Come here," he directed.

I did my best to keep a straight face and act all excited. Man, did they have us pegged wrong! Felix and I were fairly well matched even if he was slightly bigger than me.

"I'm going to wrap you in a hold, so that we can practice you breaking away," he said, wrapping his large arms around me, pinning mine to my side. "Now see if you can get loose."

It was a typical hold a newborn might attempt; I wanted to laugh. He obviously planned to "show" me how to get loose later. I looked up at Jasper, but he was conscientiously keeping his face to the ground. Did I want to be good and keep our secret or have fun? Is my name Emmett Cullen, and hadn't Esme always said my name was synonymous with "mischief?"

I dropped, grabbing his arms and at the same time, spun slamming him to the ground. "Is that what you were looking for?" I said smugly.

Perhaps a little too smugly…I didn't hear an answer as my legs were clipped out from under me, and I was dropped to the ground. A grin cut across my face as I leapt to my feet. Felix dove at me, getting his arms around my waist. We fell backwards, but I twisted to land on top, a knee to his stomach. He wrenched my arm painfully behind my back on the next attempt. Venom raced through my body from the thrill as we continued to blur around the area battling, each of us scoring points on the other.

I was high from the thrill of the fight I realized, something I'd never really experienced before. I couldn't get a decent fight out of Edward or Alice due to their gifts. Jasper and I sparred well enough to satisfy my aggression, but I couldn't hurt Carlisle or Esme. And, I generally ended up screwing the hell out of Rosalie if we even attempted…the feel of her skin too much of a temptation. I didn't have any reservations about Felix, and I let loose. I realized that my laughter echoed around the area, combining with his and the thunder in the distance. We'd called a stalemate minutes later when he had my head locked in a hold, and I held his leg to the point I would have ripped it from the socket with a subtle flick of my wrist.

Felix's face was ecstatic, and he reached out his hand for a handshake as a sign of mutual admiration. Of course, we had to play the squeezing game again.

"So…not so tenderhearted I see. Who is responsible for your training?" he asked me, clearly impressed.

"I am," Jasper answered softly from the across the way, surprising me. He generally kept his expertise a secret.

Felix turned to him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Human experience during the War of Northern Aggression, and vampire expertise during the newborn wars," he said quickly, believing it to be enough explanation.

Edward's eyes cut to Felix, and I wondered what the vampire was thinking. Clearly, he was focused on Jasper. "Excellent, it seems we gained multiple talents from your acquisition."

I wanted to bristle at being called an acquisition, but I guess it really was a fairly accurate description. I preferred to think that I'd willingly walked through the door. Whatever…

"Let's continue," he suggested, and various altercations broke out amongst the ranks.

I heard Jasper's enthusiastic laughter as it seemed that Demetri had taken him on. Hearing some bricks crumble, I turned, expecting to see him struggling with said vampire, but instead I felt a surge of lust seeing Rosalie and Heidi grappling. I'm a man…sue me. I was distracted by the sight of Rose flipping Heidi over and pinning her, so Felix got a cheap shot, shoving me across the way. All hell broke loose as we joined the melee of thrown and pummeled bodies and dismemberment. The laughter I heard was unsettling considering the reputation the Volturi had. I'd assumed nothing but the worst of the group. It would seem we all had a lot to learn about each other. A lucky shot at Felix's kidney area landed me what I thought was an easy victory quite a bit later, but he twisted at the last moment, slamming his hand into my chin, closing my mouth.

"I believe we are again at a truce," I grumbled out, after having jerked my chin out of his paw.

Chaos and destruction was littered across the area. Broken bricks and pieces of clothing were strewn across almost every square inch, and I even noticed that one small patch of the garden had been hit. I wondered who would have to repair that damage and vowed to volunteer for brick duty before I was roped into playing gardener for Esme. Various members of the guard helped others begin the reattachment of body parts, and I uncomfortably realized there would be a human slaughter tonight to help with the healing process. Rosalie's delighted chuckling distracted me though, and I turned to see her give a hand up to Heidi.

"Too true, and the area is a wreck. You Cullens enjoy making a mess," he laughed, looking across the space, taking in Jasper and Demetri shoving each other in fun.

He then stilled as he spied Edward sitting against the wall, Alice beside him. They were carrying on one of those weird silent conversations. It was obvious that they'd only watched.

"Is he too good for this?" he said acerbically.

Edward's eyes jerked to us and turned black at the antagonism and challenge in Felix's words. I didn't know what was being left unspoken.

"Um…Edward is no fun to play with." I was hoping to dissuade trouble. Rosalie slid under my arm, her body vibrating from the thrill of the play as she shook debris from her hair. Hmmm…I knew how to dispel some of that energy.

"Really?" Felix said in a tone that indicated that he really thought Edward was just useless, bringing me back from my fantasies of my wife.

Edward rose, and I knew I had to nip this in the bud. "Other than you, who is your best fighter?"

He stared at me.

"Seriously, you've asked a question and I'm attempting to answer it. If you participate, you won't get to see the beauty of it. Who?" I asked again.

"Jane," he sneered.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but his gift doesn't work against that talent. Next?"

"Actually, Afton is our most talented fighter. It is his gift," Demetri said next to us, Jasper just to his side.

"Afton?" Felix called over to the man standing to the side of the field. "Would you care to participate?"

The ruby eyed vampire stepped to the center, anticipation etched in his face. He lived to fight; it was clear.

"Edward…" I begged, wanting my brother to show off a little.

He shook his head slightly but humored me. Alice flitted to lean against Jasper's chest as we began to watch. What resulted was a beautiful dance of vampire antagonism. Afton was really, really good, incredibly landing a few well timed blows. I learned a few things myself just by watching him. But, my brother was better. After an hour of the twist and turn of bodies, Felix finally looked over at me in disbelief.

"He can't turn it off you know," I said, pointing to my temple. "Alice is the same way. I've seen them take on multiple attackers and walk away unscathed. They are exceptionally deadly in a fight and have been invaluable to us when we've had the need to defend ourselves."

Felix's eyes narrowed again, but I think my point had been made. I was growing to like the vampire beside me, but he didn't need to think my brother would be an easy target. The point was made to all present. Edward even let out a pleased chuckle as Afton claimed him as his permanent partner.

The door opened into the courtyard and happiness settled in my heart as I saw Carlisle, Esme, and Bella enter into the area, Aro slightly behind them. Bella was holding Esme's hand, but she still moved toward Aro when Alice took the first step toward her.

"Not yet, baby," Jasper whispered, drawing her back into his arms as he assessed Bella. "Give her just a little more time."

"Jazz…" she pleaded and whined, but he shook his head, firmly squelching her excitement. My poor pixie sister, she was devastated without Bella's presence in her life.

Unfortunately, both Edward and Felix's eyes were riveted on Bella as well. We would have a fight if either of them started toward her. Time for further action.

"BELLA!" I boomed, startling several of the individuals around me. "Just the person I need. Poor Felix here had to finally call quits on his futile attempt to beat me. He's grown weak being the big man on campus around here. Whatcha say to a little newborn show of strength?"

Both Felix and Edward began speak, but I never found out what they would have said because just the thought they would speak up possibly at her defense pissed my little sister off…as I'd hoped. She narrowed her eyes and let go of Esme's hand, grinning wickedly. I was so going to get my ass "whupped", but hopefully Rosalie would give me a rubdown for it later. It was all in the interest of family preservation, well and a little of my own thrill at getting to wrestle with her.

"Em…" I heard Jasper begin to warn me, but I shushed him.

"Bella-baby can handle me, can't you? Or are you the true anomaly to vampire transformation and still clumsy?" I asked innocently, baiting her. I attempted to put a horrified expression on my face as if it might be true.

She shrugged her shoulders elegantly, playing along with me. "Don't know, Emmett. No one has been willing to try. They run from Jane and me."

I heard Jane chuckling behind me, and the very nervous shift of vampire feet. Interesting! Yeah, I could see them being a terror together.

"Well, you know less secure individuals probably do find the two of you intimidating. But I don't want to play with your gifts, I just want to see if you can pin me," I grinned, waggling my eyebrows at her. "Leave the mumbo jumbo to the others; I just want to play with the newborn."

She came toward me but stopped to take off her shoes which she handed to Demetri. He chuckled at her actions, pinching her cheek as she passed. "Interesting…like I said, Bella," he murmured cryptically.

"Do we just lunge at each other, Emmett? What is the protocol?" she laughed, rolling her eyes adorably at me.

"Ladies first," was the only direction I gave.

She nodded and stuck her hand out as if to shake mine in agreement.

As I flew through the air and smashed into a wall, I asked myself why I hadn't remembered just how manipulative Bella's mind was. She'd come up with the strategy to deal with James after all, shocking us all with her capacity to be devious. I flipped up onto my feet and ran slightly towards her, turning sideways just as I neared her. I grasped her arm, spinning her around, but she easily broke my hold. Damn, she was strong! I stepped back to avoid getting crushed, crouching into a defensive stance. She elegantly followed suit, the vampire in her very evident by the slant and color of her eyes.

We countered and parried. As long as I avoided getting into her grasp, I would be fine. Even still, she got a few good blows in on me. My final mistake was when I lunged toward her feet. She caught me from behind and slammed my head down into the dirt, causing a large furrow. I was humiliated at how quickly she'd taken advantage of my attempts. I'd lost, her lips were at my throat. I dropped my hands to the ground in a sign of truce. After growling at me softly, I felt her slowly regain control and unlatch her teeth from around me.

"Thanks Emmett," she whispered at a volume where no one could hear. I grinned at her as she released me from her hold, knowing she knew exactly what I'd done and why. She patted my cheeks affectionately when I flipped over and then leaned back down to say softly, "You're a good big brother."

"Welcome home, Bella. Now talk my wife into giving me a backrub," I begged.

Her pealing laughter soon joined by everyone else's, cut through the silence, as a fine mist of rain began pouring down.

Aro POV

"Aro, if I might have a moment of your time?" Isabella asked softly, as she edged toward me and away from the raucous behavior that was happening around her.

"Certainly Isabella, shall we retire to your room?" I asked, linking our arms and leading her away from the destruction that was scattered across the courtyard.

"I should stay to help with the cleanup, I was just hoping that you would allow me to speak with you afterward."

"Come, come…you'll have your opportunity to pay your dues."

I continued to walk forward, so she had no other choice than to follow. She was adorably filthy after fighting and she shied away from me as if she hated to even touch me.

"Seriously…they'll think I'm snobby if I don't help."

"Isabella, you will have your time, but for now we are going to your room. You have raised my curiosity as to what you would like to discuss with me. Being the leader has few advantages, but this is one. No one will question your leaving if you are with me, they wouldn't dare."

She still gazed back over her shoulder, as if expecting those in the courtyard to be staring at her. It would be spotless in no time with the speed at which the cleaning was occurring, and I saw her settle into the notion that she could accompany me with repercussions. She was an amazing creature, so loyal to everyone in her life. I was pleased that she'd decided to forgive Carlisle and Esme. I was hopeful that forgiveness would also extend to her siblings, and Emmett had certainly made a large step in taking her down that pathway. The little one, Alice, would be a powerful weapon in my arsenal, along with her mate and brother. I already knew the value of Carlisle, and in conjunction his wife.

The final two Cullen siblings, however, had shocked me over the past few hours. Although I may scour the Earth for talented humans and vampires, I'd learned a critical lesson in my millennia of existence…talent did not always equate to usefulness. I'd had to destroy a plethora of gifted vampires, because they would not work for the whole, or abide by my will. Emmett Cullen would do anything to protect his family, and once his indoctrination was complete, he would be a powerful asset to my collection. I planned to do everything I could to solidify the burgeoning friendship between he and Felix. His wife, Rosalie, she was an enigma…or would be to someone that hadn't read her every thought. Her bitterness at her change had overshadowed a good chunk of her vampire existence. And although I suspected she would always maintain her haughty nature, underneath lay a spirit of a lioness. She would not abide by any threats to her family. Once I had manipulated her loyalty to include me and mine, she too would protect us with her life.

And the key to it all resided in the individual next to me. My Isabella. The irony that I would be contemplating such base uses for my daughter ran through me, but such was the dichotomy of my life. I could not view anyone without seeing how they could be utilized. The difference here was that I cared greatly for the tool of my manipulation. Would I give up my plans, if ultimately they would affect her in a negative way? I wasn't surprised to realize the answer. Like Sulpicia, Isabella would come first. I would draw the line at her leaving me, but other than that, I would fix whatever problem existed for her…even if it meant giving up something I desired. She was dangerous in that she had such a level of control over me…her salvation was that she did not realize it.

"May I quickly clean up, before we speak?" she asked the minute we walked through her door.

"Your wish…my command."

Her snort was adorable, and within just a few moments, she was sequestered in her bathroom showering. I moved to sit on her couch, but my roving eye saw the new picture on her bedside. I was drawn like a moth to a flame. I also saw the note that lay on the table. Edward's writing…I recognized it from Carlisle's memories. The young man was a strategic marvel. Those that knew me would probably be surprised when I pointedly ignored the missive. His words to her should be private. I couldn't help what I would learn the next time I touched him, but for now I would honor her privacy. The picture was telling. The family loved her, it was evident. For a split second I was jealous. I'd only had just a few short days with her before I had to send for them. Now instead of having time alone to build our relationship, I had to share. I held the frame in my hand, and my fingertip brushed across each smiling face, renewing my vow to make the chains that bound them here so tight, that they would never consider the possibility of breaking Isabella's (as my finger lingered over Carlisle I amended the statement), or my heart.

I placed the picture back precisely as it had sat, not wanting her to realize that I'd disturbed it. I then went over to the sitting area. The hearth had grown cold, so as I heard her turn the shower off, I knelt to start a fire. It was such a simple task, one that I could have easily called for another to do, but in realm of my life it was often the simplest things that gave me pleasure…a kiss from Sulpicia's lips, a sunrise, or a beautiful symphony. That reminded me, I wanted to hear Edward play. What I'd gleamed from his family, as I surreptitiously touched them over the course of the day, had teased my senses. I'd not heard such a talent since Vivaldi. Music was a guilty pleasure of mine, and in more archaic centuries, my brothers and I had attended many productions under cover. The modern age was beginning to make it more difficult. There were too many ways to be caught on tape or in pictures. We had to be infinitely more careful.

Edward it would seem, would be useful in more than one way. Would he though be the happiness or destruction of Isabella, I wondered. His intentions were clear. I could only imagine that his level of frustration at reading his love's thoughts was equal to mine.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand to get you dirty," she murmured coming out of the bathroom brushing her long wet hair.

She was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, which I'd come to understand was her favorite attire. Sulpicia had begrudgingly provided the items, but refused to discontinue her attempts to entice Isabella into wearing flowing summer dresses, or at least more revealing attire. I'd disagreed with my wife, telling her that Isabella was a product of her decade. Jeans and a t-shirt were the perfect attire to hide her lethality under deception. She looked a fragile young lady, fresh in maturity. She would make the perfect killing machine, if she was so disposed. Her almost black eyes clearly denoted just how much she fought that nature. She would need to feed tonight, and I knew it would be a fight, now that the Cullens were here. Perhaps it was time I took Bella to the streets of nearby Florence, criminals galore abided within the darker teeming streets. It would take very little effort to find her a victim. A satisfactory plan solidified within me, and I turned my focus to my daughter…and the tantalizing purpose of her request. I rose and sat on the couch, and she followed pulling her legs up to sit in an uncivilized nature. I would have chastised her, but this was her room, and she was nothing but proper at other times.

"Father, something occurred to me that I needed your guidance upon. The Cullens…they operate as a family unit…" she stopped. She seemed extremely embarrassed about something, and it only peaked my curiosity. "…how do you really see me?" she rushed the words out.

"I'm at a loss, Isabella, exactly what are you asking? You know I consider you as a daughter."

Her hands twitched nervously, and she grasped them around her legs, resting her chin on her knees to look at me. At that moment she looked no more than a child.

"How old were you when you were turned?" she asked unexpectedly.

No one other than Sulpicia had ever asked me that question. Marcus and Caius of course knew. We'd been friends before we were immortals. Age meant so little to a vampire, and I was curious what it meant to the child in front of me. There was no way to know unless I satisfied her curiosity.

"The seasons had changed twenty five times. My only recollection is that my mother mentioned my birth occurred during the winter months, so it is possible I had turned twenty six that year. I became lost in a storm, and the immortal that created me found me."

She gasped. "YOU aren't much older than Carlisle when he was made."

"I should find that offensive Isabella. Are you shocked that I am that young, because I look older, or because you assumed I must be primordial."

She was too shocked to cover up her embarrassment. "I don't know, honestly, I just assumed you must have been much older."

"I was ancient, even then. I know because I read Marcus and Caius thoughts before I turned them. I had only vague recollections, other than memories of their faces, and the sense that they were important. My desire brought me back to them. Fool that I was I thought I could control two newborns. The first year or so was…interesting. But I was able to see everything before the transformation wiped their memories away.

I'd had a family… a wife and children. They were taken by illness…what would many centuries later be called the bubonic plague. When I disappeared it was thought that I had wandered into the woods and died as well from it. Ironic isn't it that my death and the death of my family would be blamed on an illness that results from a bite. Of course in the case of the Black Plague it was from a flea, not a vampire, but regardless the humor of that never fails to amuse me. But I digress…I saw through Marcus and Caius my life, and theirs. Caius was the second son of a local lord."

She raised her eyebrow at that.

"He comes by his arrogance naturally." I smiled at her giggle before I continued. "Marcus was the son of minister. It is why he and Carlisle get along so well. Marcus had never married, because he had been in love with Didyme since they were children."

Pain reared within my soul, and I cast my eyes toward the fire. I hoped, not prayed…that she hadn't suffered. Prayer was beyond my immortal hope…Jesus of Nazareth might have preached that all could be saved…and he had been a riveting man…but the son of God fought demons like me. I feared him as I'd never another.

The touch of Isabella's hand brought me back around from my torture. She linked her hand in mine, bringing me back in focus.

"And your family?"

"Our father was a wealthy merchant. I was pampered and privileged. My marriage was planned to expand my family's wealth, my focus on ensuring success. I don't remember her or the children, other than through Marcus' and Caius' memories. It is odd seeing yourself in that manner, one-dimensional when everything else is so vibrant. I believe I cared for her, but I can tell you that the look on my face in those memories does not compare to how I feel when I see Sulpicia."

"What was your last name?

"My last name? You mean a surname?"

"Yes."

"Velathri. Although, my family utilized it rarely…mostly for trade. It wasn't a common practice to use such identifiers…except with the Chinese, and briefly the Romans. It was the Middle Ages before the English really enacted the practice."

I couldn't fathom where Isabella was going with this. Possibly she just wanted to know our history. I would imagine that it helped to have a foundation. We were alike the two of us. I'd been able to glean information from Marcus and Caius before it was all lost. She had the Cullens who could remember all that she'd told them. She would be an anomaly among our world…having a tie with her human life in such a manner.

"Vel..a…thri." The name came from her lips in an inquisitive manner. She stood then and went to the fireplace, taking down the picture we'd been able to obtain of her biological father.

"Jake will be telling him that I've died, when he gets home. He'll make some story up about it and that the Cullens were unable to bear being near their house and the many memories. Jacob is a good man. I hate that he will be the one to bear the brunt of my father's anguish. I do not want to loose the part of me that was Bella, and I already ache for what I have lost. I know now why Edward always wanted to spare me this, but either way I would have lost something precious. For at that time, there was nothing I wanted more than to be with him for eternity."

I raised my eyebrows at her over the fact that she was glossing over her feelings. She didn't want to spend eternity without him now…or she wouldn't be tearing herself to pieces over him and Felix. I wasn't going to argue with her over it though. I was too interested in the conversation we were having, and were she was going with it.

"You and Sulpicia are my family now…and yet I still feel lost somehow. As if I don't belong in either world. Maybe it is because I can still remember…and I'm reminded of it by things like this picture, or Jake, or even the Cullens. I feel unsettled, and I know some of it may be the chaos I feel about Felix and Edward. You're not as good at hiding your thoughts as you think, by the way." She stopped to scrunch her nose at me. "But it really is more than that. I never want to forget Charlie, and my mother, but I will never be able to return to them. It is better that they do think I'm dead. Jake will help Charlie heal, and my mother has Phil. But who do I have?"

I started to interrupt her, but she shushed me. "I need to have a place in this life. No matter how much I want to deny it, I will always be Bella Swan, but I'm so much more now. The Cullens, they've formed a family, with Carlisle as their leader and father. They operate as a family, and stick together through everything, but I know it has taken them decades to get to where they are…"

She paused, and the hand still holding mine squeezed lightly. She looked to the crackling fire as if she was contemplating her next words. Finally she began to speak again. "…the name Isabella Marie Velathri seems like a good place to start for me."

She shyly looked out of the side of her eye to see my reaction. I was stunned…honored…speechless. I was apparently quiet too long because she began to babble.

"It's okay…I don't…"

"Absolutely not!"

She gasped at my adamancy, and began to pull away from me. I realized exactly how my words must have seemed.

"Stop, allow me to explain." I gently took the picture out of her hand and turned it around for her to see. "This man…" I tapped her father's face, "…he raised an incredible young lady. I wish I could show you my memories of your entrance into our halls, your fearlessness, and your defense of those you love. He may never see you again, but it would be a sacrilege for him to not be honored. "

"Isabella Marie Swan Velathri, then, unless you do not want me to carry your name," she said adamantly.

I was too thrilled to even conceive of arguing.

"_Isabella Marie Swan Velathri,"_ I said with the proper enunciation and prestige.

"It is a good start, yes?" she asked shyly.

"A most excellent one," I growled, snatching her to me and wrapping her in my arms.

**A/N: Would love to know your thoughts!**

**Velathri was the original name of the city of Volterra. It was a small village until an Etruscan tribe known as the Velathri settled there in the 8****th**** century B.C. It then flourished becoming a mecca for trade. Knowing that Aro was changed around 1000 B.C., it would seem that he and the brothers may have settled in the area, and perhaps would have dabbled in controlling human lives even that early. So I took much liberty in proposing, in this story, that the city may in fact have been named after him (in fiction of course). It was too good of an opportunity to give up. And even funnier – there is a Aro Velathri on Facebook. No – I have not contacted him. Yes – I know I'm a research geek. I drive my betas crazy with details. Speaking of….**

**Dedicated to: Crmcneill – For his patience with me (contrary to how he presents himself on his FF profile) and his incomparable editing skills. Without him my stories would just suck.**

**Male twilight fans are not a myth – they do exist, and I am so glad I was able to connect with him. I've called many men friends, but I've never called one master until now. "Strong is the power of the comma. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." See the link to his profile below.**

http: / www . /u /1933926/


	19. Mistake

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Edward POV

A few hours after sunrise a knock came at the door of our suite, and I heard Carlisle pull away from Esme to answer the summons. The family had retired after the play that ensued in the courtyard between all of us the previous afternoon. My parents and siblings had spent the night engaging in their favorite activity while I'd stuck the buds of my IPOD into my ears and attempted to filter out, as much as possible, their private thoughts and fantasies. I at least knew that Bella was with Aro, not Felix, so my personal "nightmares" wouldn't keep me company.

Now that Alice's visions were back, thanks to Jacob's absence, I'd realized I had another advantage over Felix. So, I'd quietly begged her, as we watched the others fight, for any insight into my future with Bella. She'd not been able to see much, other than that I should go ahead and assume that, for now, my life was tied to Volterra. What she clearly saw was a tenable peace between Marcus and me, resulting in a connection to the Ancient one that was incredibly strong. Alice saw more of the time I spent with Marcus than my time with Bella. It didn't make me happy because it meant that Bella hadn't made up her mind yet. Alice silently pleaded for me not to fight her on this. Although she attempted to block it from her thoughts, there was still a slight rebuke that if I'd done that in the first place, we wouldn't be here.

Hearing the guard's thoughts just a second before his words, I rose from the couch I'd reclined on during the night and began to discard the clothes from the day before. There was a bed, of course, but I couldn't force myself to approach it…to spend the night lying on the deep pillows. A bed in this castle had only one use, and at the present time, the other person needed to thoroughly despoil it wasn't wrapped in my arms. Several fast visions seared through my brain, Bella arched in abandon under me as I buried myself in her scalding wetness driving us both to oblivion, Bella's wickedly delighted face as she made me beg on my knees to press a lingering kiss to the inside of her thigh, her body straddling mine as she rode me in abandon. I shook my head to dispel the ardent fantasies in an attempt to calm the throbbing of my body. I was a freaking basket case around her…now that my body recognized that my mate was finally unbreakable, all inhibitions had disappeared. The drag of the material as I pulled off my clothing from the day before didn't help matters. For a moment, I thought about masturbating to a Bella fantasy to alleviate my condition but realized I didn't have time. I should have done that during the night instead of savagely enjoying the unfulfilled lust that poured through me as my perversely creative brain conjured up scenario after scenario through the long hours.

Aro had sent for us. It seemed we had visitors, and he desired the presence of Carlisle, Alice, and myself. He'd included the others as well; I'm sure he saw this as an opportunity to test our skills and loyalty to our new masters. I pulled on black dress pants, knowing that the first sign of my submission would be to don the dark cloak that would signify my status. I saw Alice's vision at that exact moment and couldn't help the savage smile that graced my face. He would put Sulpicia to one side of him and Bella to the other. I would be required to stand just to the side and slightly behind him so that my fingertips could grace his shoulder. What made me growl in pleasure was that Bella would be just in front of me, close enough that our bodies would touch…and that was very satisfying. To the world we would appear as a couple, and I would do everything I could to promote that perception.

I heard Alice giggle when her vision changed, and Felix began to glare at me. Jasper whispered softly to her, asking the source of her mirth, and I heard his grunt of approval as she explained. Jasper was enamored of Felix's fighting prowess, but he was still my brother. He'd even contemplated aiding my plight by manipulating the giant's feelings, but I'd asked him to abstain for now. If I became desperate enough, I knew he'd jump in immediately.

We began congregating in the main living area within just moments. The guard seemed a little shocked at how we came together as a unit, without Carlisle even having requested our presence. He hadn't experienced the years of living as a family that we had. I walked swiftly to him, holding my hands out for the cloaks he held. He was beyond spooked at my silence as I handed out the cloaks accordingly…Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper in dark grey, Alice and I in the almost black ones, and lastly and the most significant one…Carlisle in the formal cloak reserved only for the Volturi leaders. His moment of hesitation and the slight tremor of his hand as he took it from me were evident to everyone in the room.

Esme had obviously determined what was expected of her. She'd dressed in a long, flowing golden gown, worthy of a queen. A scene between her and Sulpicia flashed through her mind as Aro's mate had quickly instructed her on the decorum that Aro required and provided the garments. I realized in that moment that Esme had enjoyed the interaction, and I was grateful that once again she would have companions here. She missed the closeness that she had cultivated with Carmen during our residence in Alaska immensely. She took the cloak from my father and helped him into the formal attire, smoothing her hand down the front as if to straighten the fabric. She was, in fact, soothing him, and the intimate look they traded would have been embarrassing if not for the true level of love it conveyed between them. I wanted Bella to look at me like that one day… _She already has but you screwed it up!_ My traitorous mind shouted.

Looks were traded as we silently filed out of the room, following the guard toward the throne room. Several familiar scents hit me as we approached the area, and I couldn't quite suppress my moan of frustration. Even in the midst of our chaos, my family laughed at my expense. Damn…why did Eleazar have to bring them all? I can understand why he felt the need to come to check on us…but why all of them… I wouldn't even have time to explain to Bella. Damn it!

We entered the hall to find, other than the obligatory guards, only the Volturi kings, their wives, Bella, and the Denali Coven. Marcus already sat in his chair, Bella talking softly to him as she rested her hand on his arm. He was grinning at her as she teased him about the lack of care he'd taken in getting ready. She reached over to straighten his collar in a move similar to Esme's. He huffed in feigned disgust, but he was inordinately pleased that she fussed over him. I was shocked at the level of paternal care and affection he felt toward her. The others around us also reacted to the unusual display of affection. For a moment, I saw his other reaction, but in an odd turn, it only made me like him more. If I was not here, I would choose him for her, but his priorities were clear now. I would do nothing better than to have him as an ally.

_Little imp_, he thought, as she pinched him as a result of his huff.

Carlisle wanted to go immediately to Eleazar, but he knew what was expected and approached Aro. I saw his body stiffen only slightly as the Volturi leader graciously moved his hand toward the raised dais. "You will stand on Marcus's other side, until your training is over. At that time, we'll signify the end of your novice period by incorporating another chair into our setting."

Aro soothed my father by covertly brushing the tips of his fingers across Carlisle's back. _"You will be fine, Carlisle, _Aro thought_. _Aro was making a point to Eleazar, having my father assume such a formal stance amidst the group of friends and family. He never did anything without a purpose. Carlisle squared his shoulders, almost as if he had heard the silent communication, and ascended the steps to his new role.

And then there were four… Perhaps it would be more appropriate to say…and then there were four, again.

The gasps and then collective hush across the group declared the significance of the event. Eleazar's face snapped to Aro, his eyes narrowing. I've never been prouder of Carlisle than I was when I heard him settle in his mind to attack this new process with the same vigor that he did everything else. He looked the part of a king when he turned to stand by Marcus, gazing serenely at the individuals around him. Even Caius smirked at the calm that settled across my father's excruciatingly beautiful face.

_Well, well…Carlisle Cullen. Perhaps my brother has seen it exactly as it should have been all along... I don't like it, but I will remain silent for now to determine just where we will go with this and whether or not you truly deserve the honor._

My mother stepped up beside him, linking their arms. She traded a loaded look with Aro before she smiled. Carlisle reached over to gently squeeze her hand. They radiated peaceful contentment, and that alone set them apart from the triad. Their coloring and golden eyes only served to make them appear more exotic.

I saw Aro's piercing gaze on me, and I moved toward him, knowing that he was commanding my presence as well. His face was smug as I stepped to his side, assuming the position that Alice had seen in her vision. He was allowing Alice to stay with Jasper, knowing that he would be able to see her visions through me. As I surreptitiously placed my fingertips on his arms, his purrs of satisfaction were so soft that they could only be heard by those of us nearest to him. Bella had gone strangely still as I stepped behind her, brushing my fingers across the small of her back, but she turned to see my contact with her father which was hidden from the others by his robes. Marcus glanced quickly toward me, and I acknowledged him respectfully with a nod and a soft, "Master."

_Young one, keep it up and I do believe you just might win. _He was pleased with my respect. I wouldn't have been able to decipher his approval from just the look on his face. He was gifted at keeping his face an epitome of disinterested tolerance but internally, he chuckled.

Other thoughts echoed through the room, and I felt Aro's excitement at hearing them. He was on the verge of being euphoric. Like a child with a new toy, I heard his voracious curiosity as he vacillated from mind to mind, scanning the vampires before him. Our gifts wrapped around each other as he enjoyed hearing the thoughts of his subjects clearly. He struggled for a few moments, accustoming himself to my slightly different version of our gift. _This is almost overwhelming, Edward. I've seen it through your memories, but to live it is an entirely different experience. _

I actually jerked slightly from the overwhelming sensation of our two visions bouncing against each other. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, attempting to center myself, and felt peacefulness invade my senses at the touch. Amidst the fog that threatened to overwhelm my head, I saw her turn to me with a look of slight anger. She didn't appreciate my forwardness before the crowd; I was certain she was thinking I was being possessive. Her eyes widened though when she saw the look, of what I could only guess was dazed confusion and panic on my face. As she placed the palm of her hand over my dead heart, I felt something pass over me softly but couldn't identify the source.

_It is Isabella's shield, _Aro supplied in explanation. _She believes you must be under attack. It is instinctual for her when she feels that someone she cares about is being harmed. We'll all be under her protection now._

Bella was protecting me? It was all I needed.

As Aro whispered encouragement to her to continue, I reached deep inside myself, attempting to locate that which was Aro's gift. Feeling the tenuous gossamer like bonds, I wrapped my senses around them and instead of fighting, I blanketed the ties with my own influences. The clarity of thoughts flowing into our brains intensified becoming sharper…more defined. My fate was sealed, and I knew it. Aro would never let me go now. As the thoughts of the crowded room washed over us, I saw his lust for power grow exponentially in that moment.

_A bargain… _I offered him, taking advantage of the opportunity.

_A bargain? You and Isabella…you two _**are**_ a pair, asking me to stretch my limits. I do not bargain, Edward. _

I was stunned to see the memory that ran through his mind, of Bella doing just that for our lives…agreeing to feed without disruption. The memory of her first feeding through Aro's eyes was again excruciating, but the haunted look as she pled for us threatened my equilibrium even more than Aro's manipulation of our gift. I don't know how I kept the snarl that ripped through my body from being apparent. He was pleased when I did not allow my agitation to show.

_Let me hazard a guess though. Isabella…_

I interrupted him. _My loyalty will always be first to Carlisle, but I think you will find my word as binding. I understand the reasons why you will not force her into anything, but you and I also know there is much you can do to influence her. She is my life, and I will never make the mistake I did before of assuming I can make decisions for us both. Felix is one of your trusted Guard, and I understand your predisposition to him. However, I will become as dedicated…with the right incentive. There is a difference between serving you willingly and serving you out of obligation._

_There are more layers to you than even I expected. _He turned slightly to glance at me in calculation and a dawning respect. _Hmm…_ His contemplation washed over me, measuring my sincerity. His connection to my entire being gave him a unique ability to assess it. I heard his fascination at his willingness to make such a concession to me, when so many others had tried before. However, I held a card that many of the other players had not, and he and I both knew it. Finally, I heard the words I desired, but his dark satisfaction made me shiver with foreboding.

_Acceptable, young one. I will mold you…stretch you…raise a man from the boy you are. I love Carlisle beyond what you can even fathom. Your loyalty to your father is expected and appreciated. But, I expect to garner that dedication as well. Your mating to Isabella will only solidify my hold upon you. If you are amenable to that level of commitment, I will do everything within my power to ensure your mating with Isabella. _

_Is that the girl? The one he ran from? It must be, because I've never seen him touch anyone like that? But, she is a vampire… _

The moment that sealed my fate was gone as Aro's focus moved to Tanya, and he saw every interaction…every seductive maneuver she'd attempted. I, on the other hand, glanced to my sister standing in Jasper's arms, as our whole world changed within her visions. Her smile was brilliant. _Later…we'll talk later. _She all but shouted.

Aro, of course, heard it all, but he was already secure that his desires and wishes would occur. Her visions only solidified the likelihood that he would get everything he craved. He instead focused on my would-be seductress.

_Hmm…she IS incredibly beautiful. How did you ever avoid her temptations? Not many of the men here are as immune to her charms as you are._

He was referring of course to the lust that Tanya's blatant sexuality was causing. Jasper's eyes were heavy, and his mind full of plans to ravage Alice as soon as possible.

I silently answered Aro's question by allowing him to see Bella's human face the moment after our lips parted from our first kiss. Nothing in this world would ever be more exquisite than that. I'd searched for her for almost a hundred years. Nothing would outshine her beauty to me, and he was inordinately pleased at my answer.

Alice startled when she saw a vision of Tanya approaching me. _She is going to attempt to ascertain who Bella is…and seduce you. I don't even have to know your thoughts to know how that will turn out._

Aro tapped his finger on the side of the chair in his impatience with the trite situation.

_She is not a menace or a bad individual, Aro. She just is very strong willed and assured of her lures._

Tanya was, after all, family…and truly a good person. Eleazar's coven and ours had always stood together.

Against my wishes, I unlocked my arm from around Bella's waist, moving to where my hand rested just lightly at the small of her back…out of sight to the others. I momentarily wondered at her silence. What had happened to her voice? Was I only allowed to see it during intimate encounters? It was a puzzle that I wanted to solve. I allowed Aro to hijack my skills as I momentarily analyzed, through other's eyes, the picture we presented.

Aro had created a sense of restrained warmth by making Carlisle, Esme, and I stand with him, and the family don the grey cloaks. It wasn't an official gathering so there wasn't the necessity for such formalities, but as always he was making a point. Carlisle and Esme stood patiently at the right hand of Marcus. He sat as he had always done at Aro's right hand. Whereas before he'd always been alone, Bella now rested one of her hands on his arm, her other on Aro's, helping to obscure our contact. Marcus' face still wore its mask of bored resignation, but there were very few people present who had any recollection of Marcus allowing anyone to touch him. Most would have assumed that he had found a new mate…had they not witnessed my claim of her.

Eleazar didn't know what to think about Bella and me, he suspected, of course, that she was the mate I'd run from, but he wasn't certain. Her existence as a vampire, fully in control of herself, confused him. His exact thoughts were "there is no way a newborn has that level of control." Renata now stood behind Aro's chair, ready to deflect anyone who attempted to harm the leaders. Sulpicia maintained her station to Aro's left. Caius came next with Athenodora protectively guarding him.

The addition of Bella, my parents, and me on the raised dais unnerved most of those present, guards included. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie added to the confusion as they stood solidly within striking distance of us, remaining apart from the Denali family we all loved.

I processed these thoughts as Aro decided what his next step would be. Eleazar wanted to challenge Aro for "forcing us here," but hesitated to do so in front of the guard members that lined the wall. He well knew that we wouldn't have come here without provocation. More importantly he knew that my father wouldn't willingly concede to relinquishing himself or us to the Volturi control.

Aro enjoyed the discomfort he read in Eleazar's thoughts. Everyone knew that to be touched by Aro was certain exposure, but they hadn't realized yet that due to my presence, touch wasn't necessary any longer. It was a simple deduction really, but perhaps the sheer sinister nature of this expansion of his gift was too horrific to consider. Was it easier to ignore…ignorance is bliss so to say? Whatever had inhibited the logical jump didn't matter to him, he planned to exploit his resources and maintain ignorance as long as possible. The exposure of our secret would mean I would also become a target as Aro was. My only concern was how that would affect Bella, but she was already targeted just by her relationship with Aro.

"Greetings Eleazar! I am glad to see your face after many years of absence. As you can see Carlisle has decided to join us again and his wife and children as well."

Eleazar's astonishment was clear to even the non-mind readers in the room. _ Such pretty words, Aro._

"You have permission to speak freely, Eleazar," Aro spoke softly. "You are also welcome to join us here. I do believe that I could make a show of raising suspicions that you also knew about the human Isabella."

Carlisle's eyes met Eleazar's, but he shook his head slightly, telling his friend to tread carefully. Carlisle knew that Aro would hear of course, but to speak seditious words internally was one thing, to openly voice them challenging him before others was another. I saw Aro's eyes narrow slightly, and he looked at the members of the guard standing at the entrances. "Please leave us, and make sure the area is cleared so that we have privacy."

Felix began to argue, realizing that Aro, Marcus, and Caius would be left alone.

"Felix, we will be fine. Eleazar means us no harm, well, other than a tongue lashing."

As soon as the doors closed and their mental voices faded to just slight whispers, Aro turned fully toward Eleazar. "You have the courage to appear before me and challenge me with your thoughts?" he hissed. "You have violated the rules as much as Carlisle. You knew the consequences for allowing a human to remain alive who knew our secret. Tell me why you shouldn't be punished as well?" he stated, coldly and calmly.

"You must tell me first to whom I am speaking," Eleazar said. "Is it Aro the Great, the high and mighty leader of the Volturi or Aro my friend who can **at times** be rational? For you see, my answer to your question, at least verbally, will rely on just who you claim to be."

I was shocked that Eleazar would be presumptuous enough to speak to Aro this way.

"Carlisle and his coven threatened our exposure when they left a human to guard their secret. It is only because of her unique nature and loyalty that she did not. I have claimed her as my child, and righted their wrong. So for now, I speak as the leader of the Volturi. You should be pleased that they were not immediately destroyed," Aro said, looking down at Eleazar from his throne.

"I apologize for being presumptuous and assuming that our friendship allows me a bit of leave way here, Aro. I speak my mind clearly, as you so long ago taught me. I honor you with my blatant honesty, in comparison to that you take from others. We both know you wouldn't lay a finger on Carlisle unless it was something egregious. The human child was never left alone. There were only mere minutes away from her, at least that was my understanding when we last spoke."

I didn't know whether to angry or happy about that fact. They'd ignored my wishes, watching over her…who was I kidding of course I was happy and grateful.

He stepped in front of Bella and me at that point and extended his hand to take hers, lifting it to his mouth to kiss the knuckles chivalrously. "Bella, I presume?"

"Isabella Swan Velathri," she answered with elegance.

Eleazar's eyes widened as his eyebrows arched. The cavernous room echoed with the collective gasps of our family and friends. My mind reeled as I saw the scene in Aro's mind. Tanya was furious for the moment. I knew she would calm down…she knew I was in love with another, even if she still harbored hopes.

"Truly…how interesting. Aro is your sire?"

"He is my father," Bella stated simply, as if that should answer the question.

"Is he?" Eleazar all but purred. "Then, my dear, you join an auspicious few who can claim such royal lineage. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Eleazar's inherent charm was never more apparent than when I watched him assess Bella introspectively. She obviously passed his inspection because he brushed his lips across her knuckles softly one final time before placing her hand in mine symbolically. I saw Marcus' lip twist slightly at what our friend had so quickly deduced.

Eleazar turned back to Aro after glancing briefly to my father. "Clever, clever man."

Aro grinned unabashedly. He felt no shame at how he'd manipulated everything, and Eleazar knew it. Nothing Eleazar could say would cause the leader to feel contrite. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted and more it would seem…Isabella Swan Velathri indeed.

_You have a problem with her having my name Edward? She could have had yours, you know. I look forward to seeing if you can convince her to marry you? Very few of our kind worry with that premise…she may be fine with just being your mate._

_I want it all, Aro. _

_Of course…of course, I wouldn't expect less from you._

As we carried on our private conversation, Eleazar ignored all the formal dictates and stepped upon the dais, pulling my father and mother into a tight embrace. The pure affection between them, and Carlisle's "It's fine, Eleazar" broke the tension. The socializing began, and I wasn't surprised to find Tanya making her way quickly towards us.

_Incoming! _Emmett yelled in delight. He had loved to harass me about Tanya before Bella had come into my life. He couldn't understand why I wouldn't "hit that."

I broke contact with Aro and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her quickly to where Marcus had secluded himself off to the side. I didn't think that even Tanya would have enough guts to confront me in front of an Ancient One. I was wrong.

"Edward?" she asked softly, her accent strong as she said my name. She gazed intently at Bella.

"Tanya, I'm sorry that our quick travel worried your family. We received notification from Aro that we were to come here, and we departed as quickly as possible."

"I'll leave you to your reunion," Marcus murmured, stepping away to leave us alone. Well, as alone as you can be in a room full of vampires. I wanted to yell "Traitor" at him, but Tanya's voice drew my attention back.

"And this girl?"

"This girl's name is Isabella," Bella drew herself up straight, unwilling to back down.

"Bella, right? So you traveled to Italy and challenged the Volturi to change you? All to be with him?" she asked incredulously.

She wasn't disputing in her head that "I was worth it," just that Bella would be that brave. I thought Bella would tear into her. Tanya's assessment was so far from the truth it was laughable. She was genuinely confused…and I wasn't really worth either of them.

"You sincerely doubt that as being a good enough reason. The man's fingers are magic, and the things he can do with his mouth." She shuddered against me dramatically, and my body shivered in response even if I knew she was making it all up.

But then I grinned, remembering I had at least been able to get my fingers and lips on her, and she'd shuddered in true passion then. I would at least delude myself into believing that Bella was using real experience…real passion to provide her motivation. I was hoping that she wasn't going to attack Tanya.

Bella had continued to speak through my little fantasy. "And his hair…that hair…it's just the right length to really tangle your fingers in. It makes it so much easier to guide him in doing the things I like," she continued as Tanya's eyes began to widen. My mind was fogged with the visuals she was creating. "Well you know…" she paused dramatically. "Oh, I guess you don't," Bella whispered, in mock sympathy.

I felt sorry for Tanya, and for a moment I was shocked at Bella's cruelty. But then I felt shock settle as I heard my cousin's thoughts. "_Hmmm…she's worthy of him_." She smirked in appreciation. "Okay, I like you. I'll let you have your opportunity to win him. But you need to be fully aware that I will be waiting to comfort him. I think I will have a very good chance this time of breaking through that stoic exterior. I do believe that you've already started thawing the ice," she said and then smiled seductively.

Bella stepped between us…literally. "He's mine…keep your hands and lips to yourself."

"I truly understand your position, Bella. Just understand mine. I know what you have literally at the tip of your fingers…perhaps better than you do. If you are unwise enough to walk away, I'll be smart enough to take your place. Edward…" she said my name softly before turning away and walking back toward her sister Kate.

Bella growled at her retreating figure, and I grabbed her hand…not that I had much chance of stopping her with her newborn strength. "Bella!" I warned as she began to pull me forward, but I relaxed when I realized she was pulling me toward the door leading out of the room.

"_You can thank me later!"_ Tanya softly chuckled in her head.

I stumbled in astonishment, but covered it quickly. She'd intentionally made Bella jealous. As Bella pushed me up against the outside hallway wall with a feral snarl and kissed me deeply, I was in awe at the effectiveness of Tanya's ploy. As much as I wanted the consequences of the jealousy, I couldn't stand on deception again.

_SHUT UP and enjoy the kiss,_ my heart screamed. _There is time to explain later._

I groaned when I felt Bella's fingers tangle through said hair and her small body press mine up against the wall. I heard her moan vibrate through her body and instinctually snarled at the sound. My fingers fell to her hips, pulling her into me. I leaned against the wall and pulled her up, her legs going around my waist. Our tongues tangled, deepening, stroking each other. I could kiss her for hours, enjoying the taste and feel of her. I stirred against the warmth pressed against me, seeking relief for the throbbing that took us both over, my hips instinctually circling. The scent of our combined aroused surrounded us, and I tore my lips away from hers, gasping for unnecessary breath.

"_I want him so badly." _

My heart soared.It was the passion…it was the key that broke down our barriers.

My eyes met hers, and I remained quiet to determine where she wanted to go with this. I would not be able to make love to her and then turn away. It was not within me. I wanted to carry her to my room and hide away from all those that were within the area behind us. I wanted to mark her as mine, so that Felix would know. I just wanted Bella. I wanted to bury myself in her where nothing else existed between us, to have the opportunity to love her.

Her eyes took on a serious look at my revelations. I could not do casual with Bella; it would destroy me…and she knew it. The moment was broken and the connection began to fade. She needed the truth.

"She did it intentionally, Bella. To stir up your jealousy. She may want me, but in an odd way, she would give me my heart's desire if she could. She knows that is you."

"I know why she did it and that it was intentional, but why…who is she?" she said softly, nipping at my neck and distracting me, stoking the fires again.

I used my hands to lightly cup her face and turn her to me. I wanted her to see my sincerity.

"Her name is Tanya. She is my cousin from Alaska. She has always wanted a relationship with me, but I have never conceded, as you well know. I ran to Alaska, Bella, the day after our first encounter in the science lab. She knew then that I was shaken by something; my sisters later told them about us when I, in my stupidity, left. She was wondering if you are the 'human,' and she is even more confused by it being confirmed. She doesn't believe that I would have changed you, and she wants to know exactly what has occurred. She wants to know exactly how much competition you are. She doesn't even understand there isn't a contest. There. Is. No. Contest. Bella. None." I emphasized the last words, kissing her lips gently between each one, making them into individual statements.

I placed my hands at her arms and pulled her gently to me so that I could speak into her ear. The smell that emanated off her was intoxicating.

"Bella, Love. I wasn't hiding her from you. I would have told you sooner or later. But she wasn't important enough of a topic to waste what little time I have had with you. I will, however, not hide anything. Ask what you want, and I will tell you. But, please, do not believe that my not mentioning her had anything to do with hiding something from you. I will tell you anything you desire to know about me and my life. It will take some time though; are you willing to give it to me? I'll start with the list of women I've kissed in my lifetime, five to be exact."

She hissed at me, and I was perverse enough to enjoy the benefits of her jealousy. I was also smart enough to know not to keep her in wait too long. "My mother Elizabeth, Esme, Alice, Rose, and you. Of course, the first four were a little different than how I kiss you, and the feelings I experienced at kissing their foreheads are nothing in comparison to when my lips touch yours," I said, pulling back slightly to rub my thumb over the fullness of her mouth as I held her eyes with mine.

"Or maybe you would like to know what I want from you. Have I even told you what I seek? I want it all Bella, everything I gave up in Forks. I want forever. I want to hold you in my arms every night. I want to make love to you and fuck you in equal amounts, and trust me they will be very different experiences. I want my smell to infiltrate every pore of your body so that anyone who comes near you knows who you have chosen. I want to marry you…in whatever manner you decide. I'll even let you keep Aro's name if that is what you desire, but I want to know in my heart that you are Bella Cullen. I want the privilege…the joy of calling you that."

I waited to see if she would freeze up at my admissions…whether or not she would withdraw from me. She remained quiet.

"I want you to choose me, Bella. Please let me make every day of your life special. Let me show you in every way that you are everything to me."

She grabbed my hand and began leading me down the hallway, pulling me into a library and to a window seat. I was nervous, wondering exactly what she planned to say, and sat in trepidation when she patted the seat beside her. Fear washed through me, thinking she was about to tell me to leave. I couldn't look at her and clenched my hands in front of me. "_Whatever you do, Edward…remain calm. Have some dignity when she tells you to leave. It is no more than you deserve."_ I told myself, wanting desperately to hear from Alice, but her mind remained focused on her conversation with Carmen.

Bella placed one of her hands on my clenched fists. "Edward?" she asked questioningly.

I froze in fear, but then her hand found my chin, and turned my face to her. She gasped. I must have looked like I was being burned alive. I felt that way, anticipating the worst.

"You believe I brought you here to say goodbye," she murmured, but kept her face strangely devoid of emotion.

I couldn't answer; my hold was tenuous at best. I was afraid if I opened my mouth, that I would start screaming uncontrollably. I wouldn't beg, I decided. I wouldn't harass her in that manner.

"Edward, I don't want you to leave, and I don't want you to give up on me. Am I ready to marry you…no not yet. To be honest, I don't know what to do. I understand why you did what you did, but it doesn't mean I have forgiven everything. I need time, and it would seem we now have plenty of it." She smirked, looking at me, moving her head softly to capture my eyes as I tried to bow mine. Her words, although not exactly what I wanted to hear, were at least not a "goodbye."

"There is someone else who I need to consider now as well."

Anger filled me at the thought of Felix. A puff of breath went out of me.

"He made my life bearable and attempted to take care of me. He didn't know that you cared or do this to be mean. He did it because he found me attractive and loveable. I didn't feel that so much when I got here. He saved me as much as Aro did."

Cold shock started at the top of my head and slid down my body, numbing everything along the way. "What are you saying, Bella?" I barely forced out.

"Felix…he is as responsible for my transformation as Aro is, Edward. You know this; you had to have seen it."

"What?" I croaked. Was she saying what I thought she was? I forced my mind back to the thoughts I'd picked up from Victoria. I saw Aro and Felix jumping toward a bleeding Bella. At first, I'd assumed they'd fed from her, but then I'd realized from Aro's statements that he'd only been rushing to save her. But in my dawning horror, I realized he'd never said he was the only one to supply the venom that changed Bella. NO! It was too much…

Sobs tore from my body, and I began to rock back and forth in my anguish.

"EDWARD!" she yelled, attempting to gain my attention.

"Bella please release me from your presence…I made a promise to not run from you…and if you make me stay I will…but…I need space. Please!"

She remained silent, her hands trying to stop my shaking. "Edward…what's wrong?"

"Please Bella…please. Give me the word…"

"OK?"

As I rushed from the room, I heard her scream. "WAIT! What word?"

It was too much. I'd taken the OK to mean I had her permission to leave her presence, but she'd obviously not meant it that way. My legs had been carrying me quickly away from the physical proof that my mate would not only never carry my venom but that she did carry it from my new Master and my worst nemesis. His venom ran through her veins, making her his in a way she would never be mine.

I had nowhere to go. I didn't know the forest well enough to run there, and I didn't have Aro's permission to leave the castle anyways. I didn't want to go to our quarters; they would all follow me there. No peace… My mind frantically scrambled, attempting to think where I might hide for at least a few minutes while I explored the prison of my mind. NO! You have to stay. She didn't give you permission.

I dropped to my knees in submission just a second before I heard her scream, "You made me a promise! Are you going to break it the first time you hear something you don't like?"

A crowd of my family and the Volturi entered the hallway to witness me humbled upon the floor, panting from the pain. I could see the embarrassment in her face when she realized I'd already stopped before she'd even yelled the words that gained their attention…before she realized I wasn't going to break my word. She started to move toward me, remorse on her face, and I was actually afraid how I would react if she touched me. I shied away from her on instinct.

"Son!" Esme muttered harshly, as if she was disappointed.

"It's just Edward being melodramatic again," Emmett attempted to tease, but an unlikely savior came to my defense.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Marcus snarled, breaking away from the crowd and moving regally to my side. "Is this the ridicule he lives with within your family? Have any of you yearned for unrealized or lost love for almost a hundred years or lived with the pain it causes. Isabella, did anyone mock your pain? I begin to seriously doubt the beliefs you hold that he is 'melodramatic,'" he growled, scornful of Emmett's choice of words.

I stood, fazed by the agony wrenching through me, and I saw Jasper lean into Carlisle.

"Come, Edward. As a 'Volturi leader,' I request your presence in my chambers. I rarely assert my wishes, so I am certain they will not be denied," he said, looking toward Aro in a strange show of authority.

_Edward, I'm sorry_, Emmett said. _I didn't think…or realize_. Other rounds of apologies sounded through my head as Marcus's words struck to close to home, but I ignored their pleading. Avoiding eye contact, I turned to follow his graceful figure. I saw through my peripheral vision Bella reach out as if to touch me. She dropped her hand as a shameful expression crossed her face. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't even face her.

He detoured, just before we reached the steps to rise to the higher floors, and approached one of the guards. "Please go inform Aro that Edward and I will be going to the Chateau at the springs. We are not to be disturbed. We will return when I desire, and I do not expect company."

I saw through his mind the place to which we were heading. It was immaculate, secluded, and luxurious.

"He is already planning to inform Caius to see if a contingent is needed to protect you," I informed him, as soon as the vampire walked away.

"That is fine; they can prowl the forest in their efforts to play nursemaid, but they will not disturb us. When is the last time you had tranquility and quiet, Edward or just went away for your own pleasure? And I don't count your recent flight in self loathing."

My look of confusion was his answer.

"You don't even know what I mean, and that is answer enough, because I barely know myself. Come along; let us find some peace."

**I know…I know…no Bella and Edward coming together just yet. For those who have threatened…next chapter, promise!**

**As always, I want to thank my Beta – please check out her stories here on FF and on Twiwrite – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. She challenges me constantly to stretch my limits, and was gracious enough to beta this for me in a pinch, even when she isn't as enthusiastic about the totally cannon world. **


	20. Mate

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.

Edward POV

Days passed and turned into a week, and the silence began to finally sink into my shattered psyche, bringing peace. Marcus was an odd companion. I could still hear his thoughts, but he wandered through the hallways like a quiet wraith. I saw, through his mind, the notes sent to us, but he never mentioned them. I recognized my family members' handwriting…and Bella's, but he always turned the envelopes back over to the messengers unopened. His message was clear, _leave us alone._

He'd done this before in the past, I realized. When it had become too much, he'd retreated here to maneuver the hallways in the stillness. I realized that he had no memories of Didyme in this place; the house had only been built in the last century. Perhaps that was why it had become his sanctuary. It was a fine line he walked, living in the castle – the need to be where she'd been so imperative and then the retreat to the Chateau – where he could find relief from the pain until the hunger for her memories overtook him, compelling him to return to his brothers and the haunted hallways.

I'd at first been uncomfortable with the nothingness…no requirements…no school…no family…no demands…no mental reprimands. I'd always stayed busy reading or playing the piano as my family went on with their lives around me. When Bella had come into my life, as my family members had done with their mates, I'd filled my moments with her. I wasn't running away or hunting either humans or animals, and the inactivity was actually painful in a way. It left me with nothing to forestall the introspection. This time, the self reflection was different. I wasn't a deranged, rebellious newborn full of the lust for blood and battling my inner demons nor was I the self-assured love-struck teenager. I was just Edward Cullen, attempting to figure out who Edward Cullen was…without the hampering and binding of a well-meaning family.

I'd known that something inside me had changed the day that I felt comfortable within myself and with the tranquility of just doing nothing. It had hit me as I relaxed back in the bubbling water and gazed upon a particularly vibrant sunset and the resulting twilight… How significant…

I'd finally allowed myself the pleasure of soaking in the pool Aro had built to capture the sulfuric spring water that bubbled up through the ground. The plush atrium he'd attached to the house to incorporate the natural amenity was a sensual pleasure. The pool itself was huge, but the view of the rolling hills surrounding the house offered an amazing picture. It was hard to equate the idyllic space with the man who led our world. As polished as Aro was, he was still a calculating, ruthless killer…and I was mostly likely obligated to serve him for eternity due to my bargain.

Bella… I'd feared that my absence would force her into Felix's arms, and spasms of pain had radiated within me at the thought. But then I realized something…if she was going to be with Felix, it would happen with or without me around. I was incapable of controlling anything that would make the decision for her. I was, in fact, capable of controlling one thing only…me.

I'd only wanted a few moments to orient myself to the newly acquired knowledge and agony. The moment had gone so wrong. I didn't blame Bella; she'd obviously thought exactly what she'd screamed out – that I was running away. But, oddly, I didn't blame myself either. I had needed a few moments, just a few moments, and strangely, I didn't feel guilty about that need. And it was with that realization that I called out Marcus' name and asked him to join me.

He ghosted into the atrium not a few seconds later, and my laughter rang out through the cavernous area. He looked like a GQ model, albeit a very pale model, his board shorts hanging low on his hips, his hair unbound. "I'm buying you a surf board, and we are going to the coast one day. It seems I'm not the only one who "hides" behind a mask," I challenged him, astounded at just how young he looked minus the trappings of his position. Just like Carlisle, he hid behind the clothing of an older generation, but his body still held the youth he'd been when his change occurred. Like Aro, the milkiness to his eyes was also beginning to dissipate, and I wondered at the cause.

"What do the young people say now – 'whatever,'" he challenged back impertinently, causing me to start laughing again as he lowered himself into the scalding water with a grunt.

He looked over to me and smiled gently at my face. "And so it seems that it begins, young one."

_Your face…it is much better…not haunted. You have come to find it within you, haven't you?_

"I'm not dancing on the top of a hilltop like a crazy lunatic if that is what you are implying."

"Of course not, that is not you. But, you will manage now, one way or the other."

"It isn't just about Bella, Marcus. It's about me. For so long I've just went along with what the family needed or wanted. It was like I was a nonentity. I never asked to move; I never asked to be out on my own. I did what I was supposed to…for the most part. Both times that I made decisions contrary to the status quo, they were out of pure reaction. Have no doubt, though; Bella's rejection will cripple me…I'm not that strong yet."

"She awakened you, but now you must find yourself…apart from her."

Apart from her…I couldn't even conceive of it and wheezed from the pain the thought brought.

And our debate began then, days upon days of back and forth, arguing about each of our fallacies. I came to know the leader probably better than I did anyone…other than Carlisle. And so, I challenged him as well, which resulted in his rage. I could handle rage…I definitely understood it. It was cathartic, this give and take. Even he…long since aggrieved…began to enjoy my impertinence. There would always be a delineated demarcation between us once we left this space. He was, after all, a leader, even if he hadn't espoused it, but for now, it was just Edward and Marcus, broken hearted men that needed to vent with someone.

He'd actually thrown something at me the night I'd challenged the fact that he'd allowed his grief to win. "You want me to accept that I need to live through my grief if Bella chooses Felix, yet you have closed yourself off to life as well. You spent a thousand years in Didyme's embrace and enjoyed the right to love her. I have not had that pleasure. You are a hypocrite."

My pleasure at his rage stopped him. He shook himself slightly when I said, "At least you are acting alive. Doesn't it feel good to have some sort of emotion flowing through your body again? You stopped the anger after you forgave Aro but closed down everything afterward. Ask yourself whether she would have wanted this life for you. Your only answer can be…of course not. You've experienced someone loving you without bounds, and she would want you to find it again, if possible. You would have wanted the same for her. Bella may care less what happens to me after this, but you…you have had someone who cared for you more than her own life."

He'd, of course, told me the story. I was as horrified as he told me Bella was at the tale.

It was with the remembrance of Marcus' astounded face that I returned from the local forest after having hunted. Marcus' red eyes glowed, and I didn't want to even know how he'd come to feed. He'd called me into the study, and I found him staring into the flames.

"We've been summoned." He sat in a chair staring at the crackling fire and bent his arm upwards to hold the missive between two fingertips.

I took it and saw the writing…Aro's. The one we wouldn't ignore.

_I have need of you._

Short and simple…and incapable of being disregarded.

"I have need of you," I intoned, mimicking Aro's voice precisely but adding a slight flair. It was something between Bram Stoker's Dracula and Darth Vader. I wasn't sure Marcus would get the humor, but he did snort. "I'll pack my bags and be right down."

"You didn't bring anything," he stated without inflection.

"Damn, there went that one second delay."

We sat for moments more, and it was then that I heard a group approaching. I was certain it was to escort the leader back to safety. "At least they waited to disturb us until the very end," I stated, of the contingent that had stayed in the woods in the distance. "Marcus, you won't ignore what you have promised, will you?" I asked of him.

He turned and looked at my face. "Are you certain?"

"More than I have ever been of anything in my life," I nodded. I felt at…well, peace wasn't quite the right word…because only Bella's arms could satisfy that feeling…maybe content was the right one. That was it…I felt content with the decisions I'd made.

"Very well," he replied.

"Are you going to follow through with what you have promised to me as well?"

"How does Carlisle put up with you? You are a tenacious, impertinent young man."

I smirked at him but waited silently to see if he would beg for a chance to get out of the promises he'd made.

He huffed slightly before rising and turning to the door that would return us to Volterra. "I have not forgotten."

Bella POV

The past two weeks had been Hell. My father had stopped me from following Marcus and Edward numerous times. He was vicious in his astute assessment of the situation. "Isabella, you have no hold over either of them. They will return when the time is right."

Even my letters, begging for forgiveness, had been returned unopened. Afton had assured me that Edward had never been in the vicinity to receive them, and I had to admit to anger at Marcus for forestalling my attempts. Did Edward even know that I'd written? Surely, he would have seen them in Marcus' thoughts. Did he really not want to speak with me? Had I done irreparable damage? The thought paralyzed me.

It was with that fear that I did the unthinkable. I braved the den of angry Cullen lions. I'd wondered if they would blame me but found them in the midst of their own self inflicted punishment.

"Everything's changed," was all Alice could manage. "It's all a blur, and I can't figure out what he wants."

Carlisle had just stared out the window with an emotionless mask, and Jasper sat with his elbows on his legs, his face in his hands. Esme sobbed as soon as she saw me and sat on the couch in reaction. I expected a snarky attitude from Rose, but she just glanced at me sadly. I hadn't even spoken to Rose or Alice yet, and quite honestly, I expected them to lash out at me so the silence I received from both of them was unsettling.

Marcus had blocked their letters as well, I was to learn. I had risen quickly to leave, feeling like an unwelcome guest in their midst. Jasper's quiet words had stopped me. "Bella, don't leave, you're family. It is as much our fault as yours. I don't think any of us really realized just what we had possibly put Edward through over the years. He doesn't complain, and so it is hard to realize at times that he might have his own desires and wishes. I think that is why we caved so easily in leaving you temporarily. We are beginning, as a group, to realize that his silence and tendency to isolate himself might have had more to do with our inability to give him space than a natural tendency to be emotional as we have so often assumed."

"He didn't ever have anyone to talk too…I mean, a mate. I think he did it to get thinking space instead of leaving because he knew it would trouble us for him to go off on his own," Emmett said, with surprising insight.

Carlisle worried me; he was so standing so rigid. I walked over to him, placing my hand on his arm, and he was kind enough to place his hand on mine, offering me solace instead.

"Carlisle…" I began but stopped suddenly, seeing a flash of pain cross his face.

My worry increased, realizing that he was on the verge of sobbing himself.

"You didn't…" I began to defend his actions.

"STOP! Of all of us, I should have seen it."

I wanted to deflect his pain so I settled for calling the person into question that needed to be called into question…me. "Help me to understand. What was so devastating to him to find out about Felix?"

They'd all heard what I'd cried out in response to Aro's question…just what had broken Edward. Carlisle looked down at me solemnly, before glancing over at Esme.

"Bella, for all our visits with our cousins and the occasional nomad, Edward has only really received guidance from me since his making. There is an undeniable bond between a sire and his or her progeny. I waxed on too much over the years about that fact, I'm sure. He wanted to share that bond with you, as I do with Esme. It is one of the reasons he left, his undeniable and growing desire to make you his that way as well. He felt he was losing the battle and was afraid he'd snap and do it in a moment of weakness. He hadn't come to accept the inevitability of it…it was one of the reasons he ran after your birthday party. It wasn't that he did not want to be with you…as you know…he loves you beyond all reality. He just wanted you to have a truly happy life, and he thought our way would not provide it."

"He'd prepared himself for the process of changing you, when he finally decided to come back to Forks to ask for your forgiveness. He knew that it was your heart's desire to be with him, and he'd accepted that he needed to make that concession. Once he embraced the idea, he was finally able to find some joy, and it exploded in him, I believe. I think that just as when I snapped and bit him and then Esme – knowing that there was no other way – that excitement must have taken over, knowing that he was so close to happiness. However, as you know, chaos ensued when we finally made it back to Forks. We have been in a mad rush since then. We've all been a little angry with him over this all, and I don't think he has felt comfortable talking with any of us about it. When he needed us the most…we let him down. Just like in the past, he wasn't able to share his true feelings with anyone."

"As Emmett so easily deduced, I'm afraid our inability to allow Edward to seek his own solace at times has added to the problem over the years. I was so afraid that he would never meet anyone, and I was particularly sensitive to his sadness, blaming myself. I think I associated that emotion with him in an unnecessarily magnified way. We all need time away from life and the others, but in the case of the rest of us, we had our mates to be with. Edward just needed the same…I think…and we didn't give it to him. He doesn't believe he knows how to ask without hurting us – a belief I'm afraid we've fostered with our overreactions toward him."

"He asked me…and I didn't give it to him," I admitted, a sob tearing out of my chest. "Then, instead of respecting him, I humiliated him, although unintentionally, in front of everyone."

I was wrapped in Carlisle's arms instantly. "Sh…" he murmured against me. "He will be back, Bella. I don't think he would have gone, if Marcus hadn't ordered his attendance. He can't leave you…it is impossible…intolerable for him. My sadness is not fear of this causing him to leave us; it is because I have caused him pain and did not recognize it. Edward is a caretaker, a protector, and I should have realized…looking back, it is so easy to see it all."

"But, it has been two weeks…"

No one said anything further.

So it was with some degree of trepidation that I received a summons to appear in the throne room. Marcus and Edward's absence would be acutely prevalent; knowing that the last time we'd been so called was the precipitating event for their leaving. Eleazar and his coven had left just days afterward, and I could tell that Tanya was pissed at me. She even became bold enough to ask Aro where they'd gone. Her words, that she would step in if I screwed up, had echoed through my head like a death toll. I wondered if he would he be able to withstand her another time. Fury had rolled through me at the thought, and although she had really been nothing but polite if not distant to me, I was glad to see her go.

I stumbled when I walked in to see Marcus sitting at his throne. He wasn't in his robe, but he was clearly in clean clothing. Demetri passed me in my frozen stance, the ceremonial attire in hand, and he helped Marcus to shrug it on. My gaze went crazy, attempting to locate Edward, and my heart sunk when I couldn't find him. I saw the rest of the Cullens doing the same… "the rest of the Cullens"…had I just included myself in that representation?

Marcus intentionally avoided my eyes so I went to stand before him. There was no way that I was going to allow him to evade me.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Isabella?"

I hissed at him, the newborn in me showing. I was furious. He knew I'd written him and Edward, yet he'd avoided reading my letters…and kept them from my love.

"Where is Edward?" I snarled.

Aro's voice came from behind me. "Isabella, we need to get started; calm yourself. We can speak later."

I saw Carlisle and Esme's fear as they took their place beside Marcus. It was clear they were concerned about his absence. Aro had barely begun to speak when I heard one of the doors close behind me, and I just knew. He was here. I felt the fine hairs stand up on my arms, and I threw my shield out farther to catch him. His light stepped just behind me, and I saw from the corner of my eye, his hand reach out to Aro's shoulder. My father jolted from the contact. Joy and agony warred within me. I needed to see him…to touch him, and here I was bound by the rigid structure of Aro's formal court. I wanted to scream in frustration. Glancing subtly to my right, I saw Esme and Carlisle's faces. Their looks of concern raised my level of anxiety. My gaze darted to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jasper looked profoundly confused, and the rest stood in disbelief. What was going on?

I turned slightly to catch Jane's attention. She'd been my rock in a way during the last two weeks, although I'd made tentative trips back to the Cullens. Alice had remained subdued, actually leaving the room when I stepped in. The one time I'd stepped toward her as she retreated, Jasper had quickly shook his head, telling me to leave her alone. I'd been too chicken to confront him and chase her down. Jane's eyes were wide as she took me in and then glanced behind me. What did that mean?

I couldn't take it any longer, and I intentionally stepped back into his body. Fever raced across me as I came into contact with the rock hard abdomen and chest behind me. What shocked me more was that he did not move. He didn't breath in to smell me. He didn't wrap his arm around my waist or so much as touch me. He stood firm where he was, not moving away, but there was no give, no subtle softening. Panic raced through me.

Aro carried on his business, droning on at the vampires before him. I was paying next to no attention to what was occurring before me. He couldn't hear my thoughts so I imagined wrapping my hand across his lips to stop the nonsense. His next words caught my attention though, "Marcus, Caius, Carlisle, and I will discuss this further with you in the library. I want you to specifically draw a map to the area you are indicating. Edward, you as well."

Aro stood up and began to move forward. I felt Edward take a step backwards and then begin to move around me to follow Aro and the group of vampires who had petitioned him, out the door. My breath whooshed out when he stepped to my side, and I saw him. His face was indescribably different. The perfection that was his face was even more defined, gone was the haunted look. He seemed even younger, if that was possible…as if a great weight had been lifted from him. Something about his look drew me, even more than before. Almost like Jacob, he radiated something…something warm…something I wanted to get close too. He turned and caught me staring, just as he began to pass.

"Hi," I said, needing to make some contact with him.

He nodded his head in response. His eyes twinkled, but he didn't say a thing as he followed the others out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Alice dashed out of the room, muttering under her breath. Jasper shrugged at us, and everyone else began to congregate, waiting for the group that had left to return. Jane glided over to me.

"What happened?" she said softly.

"I'm not sure, but something…" I answered dumbly.

Felix gazed at me from across the room. We'd argued over the past weeks as well. Amazingly, he'd been upset with the way that Edward had found out. He, like me, had assumed Edward had known.

"_Okay, Isabella, you know I would normally celebrate anything that would drive a wedge between you and Edward…as it only makes my chances better, but can you explain to me what occurred?"_

When I'd told him, his breath came out in a gasp. _"What did he do, Isabella?"_

"_Nothing. He'd stood and followed Marcus out. I was such an ass. I didn't mean to be. But I was._ "

He shook his head in consternation and then walked away. I'd been totally confused. He'd come back later, as if he couldn't understand. A second telling of the tale had resulted in the same reaction. Jane, of course, had called him an "Ass" when I'd explained.

When I'd stared at her, demanding an explanation, I began to unravel the mystery.

"_Felix would have destroyed something Bella, if he'd face humiliation like that. He would never hurt you in anger…he reserves the killing instinct for his job or those that have wronged him, but he doesn't understand Edward's control. It is unheard of really. Why do you think we all stared in the manner we did? Your Mr. Cullen is an amazing creature, Bella, and Felix is worried, maybe more than ever."_

"_Jane, I'm afraid he isn't my Mr. Cullen anymore_," I'd attempted to say with grace and then broken down into dry sobs. She'd held me, as I fell to pieces.

Jane had enough wisdom to not tell me that I was being silly. _"Do you believe he truly loves you_?" she'd asked.

"_Yes, I have no doubts that he loved me. Does he love me anymore…I'm not so sure._"

"_When you thought he'd left you, did you stop loving him_?" she'd asked.

"_Of course not!"_ I'd shouted.

"_That is what the love of our kind is about…you were even human then and you found it. When you find it…it doesn't just disappear, Isabella. It is forever."_

She'd said it with such pain that I'd suddenly realized something. "_Who is he?" _When she'd looked at me in a cross manner, I backpedaled and said, "_Or she?"_ She had still been angry, but there was something behind it. _"Jane?"_

"_It is nothing; don't worry. It was something long, long ago."_

I'd narrowed my eyes at her, wanting to know her secret, but Jane eluded me that evening.

Alice flying back into the room startled me out of my reflection. Her face was distressed. "Everything is gone," she shrieked. "He's moved everything out of his room. That is why he was a little later than Marcus. He waited until we were in here I am guessing and went into our area to clear out his items. He is planning on living in the Guard quarters…away from us," she cried out.

Esme stood beside Jasper and leaned into him for support. "Why would Edward do something like this to us?" she began speaking, and then uncharacteristically cursed. "Damnit, that is just the thinking that got us into the predicament in the first place," she said with dawning understanding.

Alice blurred over to me then, approaching me for the first time since our ill-fated reunion. 

"Do you love him, Bella? Truly love him? Because, he really needs to know. It is time for the games to stop."

I began to snarl at her at the audacity to claim I was doing this for fun.

She huffed unexpectedly, a sound so unlike anything I'd never heard from her. "Bella, for God's sake…you know what I mean. I've given you your space and attempted to be good. I've left the room each time you've come to our suite to give you privacy, and watched you, my best friend, share things with Jane that should have been shared with me. You know why? Because I love you and I've taken it as my due. I would respect you less if you didn't take your time testing our allegiance. I know you've needed to resolve your anger…I really understand that. We've deserved it, and it doesn't worry me. In a way it is even comforting, as great anger like you've felt for me can only have its origin in great love."

"But…this has to end. If you need to still stay cold toward me…okay. But don't do this to Edward or Felix. You can't have them both, and the longer you take, the more it will hurt. Imagine something for me Bella…imagine your life without Felix…what will happen to him if you tell him that you can't honor his burgeoning feelings for you." She stopped long enough for the picture to form in my head. "Now ask yourself how you will feel without Edward, and what will happen to him…without you."

The picture did flit through my head, but as is so often common with words of wisdom, it wasn't always the main point that speaks to you…it is the tiniest detail. A miniscule spark that initiates the flame. Something that resonates within you and adds the final missing piece…_In a way it is even comforting, as great anger like you've felt for me, can only have its origin in great love_.

My head snapped up, and I grabbed Jane's arm dragging her toward the hallway. My friends and I needed to talk…sadistic little witch…stubborn oaf.

"_What did he do to you?" _

"_Nothing other than break promises he made."_

"_That I'm used to. At least this time, if I decide to go that direction, I'll go in knowing that it's the likely outcome. Do I need to stop the path before it goes forward any further?"_

"_Not on my behalf," she stated in an acidic tone. _

The memory of my talk with Jane swarmed through my head. "Come with me," I said simply to Felix as well as I approached him.

I heard their mutual hisses and smiled deeply. I shoved Jane into the room ahead of me, and Felix followed, albeit reluctantly. Jane went automatically to the window, putting great distance between them. Felix leaned against the wall beside the door. He looked at me curiously.

I didn't know how to do this… I had a faint memory from being human. Something about a doctor telling me that the best way to take a band-aid off was to do it quickly. Just rip it off and get the pain over with as quickly as possible. I was too selfish though, to just do it normally. My heart was going to break a little here as well so I was going to grab a little comfort first. I walked over to Felix and wrapped my arms around him, laying my head against his broad chest. I sighed as I felt his arms surround me, and I breathed in his familiar scent. I did love him…deeply. But when Alice had asked me to envision him without me or me without him…it hadn't been as devastating as the other scenario. We both deserved more, and somehow, I believed he knew the difference as well. I needed to sear him with my emotions for just a few minutes though…to let him see my level of love for him. I needed just a moment to honor the piece of my heart that he held and to pay homage to the fact that I knew I held a piece of his as well, before I turned him over to the one whom I believed held the rest of his heart.

"Felix…Jane…" I began speaking as I broke away from him and moved just a few feet away "…you are my best friends here, and I need to speak with you."

Jane turned to look at me, even though she kept her eyes shuttered.

"How did you go from loving each other to hating each other? What happened? Because I really need to know so that I don't make the same mistakes and go decades, possibly centuries, without the comfort of love."

I knew I'd struck a chord when they both stiffened.

"You do not know what you speak of," Jane growled at me, and I instinctually threw my shield around Felix as well. I knew she would think nothing about torturing him.

"Do I not, Jane?" was my simple reply.

I looked up to see faint glimpses of agony cross Felix's face. Ah…lost love. It did make me nervous. The love of our kind didn't "go away," so Jane had said. It made me anxious to contemplate how they could live separately, hardly speaking to each other. What had happened to drive such a wedge? How had she stood to see me contemplate him…to have even given me permission after a fashion? Carlisle had told me about how painful it was for mates to be apart…almost impossible. I couldn't imagine Carlisle standing aside for Esme to consider another. I believe he would tear anyone apart who touched her in an intimate manner.

Were Felix and Jane mates? Maybe, I was wrong. Or did differing levels of love exist for vampires, like for humans. I realized I had no clue. I only had the Cullens and now my newly adopted parents to compare to. Aro and Sulpicia's love was as deep and rich, even if it was hard to conceive. Aro was much darker than Carlisle, conniving…incredibly manipulative, and this nature would lead you to believe that he could not love in a great manner. It wasn't that I didn't recognize that Carlisle wouldn't do anything to protect his family, and I wasn't naïve enough to think he wouldn't fight if they were threatened. But, Carlisle still retained a degree of humanity that Aro had long since abandoned. There was no doubt in my mind, however, that my father loved my mother as deeply and clearly as Carlisle loved Esme.

Jane glared at me, remaining quiet after my impertinent reply. I approached her and wrapped my hands around her upper arms.

"Look at me, and tell me you don't love him. You know I can tell when you aren't telling the truth or when you are hiding something. You've done well hiding this from me until this point…the damned pixie had to wake me up."

"I will not speak with you, Isabella, about this ridiculous precept. I have never had anyone care about me in the manner you are proposing. I will not deny that Felix and I once considered a relationship, but he found me unworthy of his attention fairly quickly," she hissed.

_Great pain…great agony…_

I turned quickly in an attempt to catch Felix's eyes. I was hoping he would jump in here and say something to dispute her belief. He stoically stared at the window, as if he was attempting to dissociate himself from the moment. They obviously didn't understand how stubborn I was.

"So you 'only contemplated' for how long?"

Neither said a word. I decided I could manipulate Felix easier than Jane and stepped close to him. I stood on my tiptoes and reached up to grasp his chin, turning his face to me.

"How long, Felix? This is important to me."

He huffed and finally met my eyes. "Several decades…until she decided to leave me for another."

A vase shattered on the wall beside us, but neither of us responded. I was frozen in shock, and he in agony. But somewhere inside of me I marveled at Jane acting so "feminine."

"You are a liar…" Jane shouted from across the room, and Felix's face froze in anger.

I grinned…_yes_ we were getting somewhere. Felix's eyes widened as he looked at my face.

I spun to face her, keeping myself between them. Honestly, I knew he could defend himself easily against her, as long as I kept him under the protection of my shield, but I still couldn't stand for them to go after each other.

"How is he lying?" I asked her gently.

"I never touched another…never while we were together. It took me years to be able to touch anyone after you tossed me aside. You know that," she spit at him. "I should have just surprised Demetri the night afterward when he came to check on me, and fucked his brains out…"

His roar broke through her words, and I literally had to put pressure on him to keep him still. I believe he would have lunged at her if I'd allowed him. "Bitch…you would have too…wouldn't you? Wasn't it bad enough that you went to another of my friends while we were together? You would attempt to destroy everything in my life!"

"Felix, stop calling her a Bitch. I don't like it, and it is disrespectful," I said softly, patting my hand to his clenched stomach in an attempt to comfort him. It was an impressive stomach too…I was hedonistic enough to note that. Another leaner torso filled my mind though, and my fingertips twitched, wanting to feel the texture of the fine bronze hairs I would encounter on it.

Jane's face contorted only briefly in response to my defense of her. Her eyes softened though when she looked at me. I knew she was thanking me; I'd come to know her well enough to know that.

"I don't even owe you an explanation anymore, Felix. I foolishly attempted to give it to you many, many times in the past. I do not care to rehash history, but I will answer for Isabella's sake. She needs to know the unfaithful snake she is considering…" Felix growled behind me, but Jane continued, "…Felix believes that I slept with another. He would not believe my explanations to the contrary. He withdrew his affections and left me. It is plain and simple. I long ago quit caring that he wouldn't believe me. Even if he'd come to his senses, I would never be able to trust him again. How he could believe I would have done something so stupid to risk what we had, I'll never know."

"HE TOLD ME JANE! He gave me intimate details. Things that he wouldn't know without having been with you," his harsh voice answered.

"Sure. I didn't say that I hadn't slept with him before you, Felix. Just that I didn't do that once I was with you. Of course, he would know. I was here many years before Aro brought you into our midst." 

"It makes no sense, your explanation. He had nothing to gain by lying. He went to his death without clearing up what you would propose was a "misconception." In fact, he taunted me…well at least until he realized he was losing the fight. Then, I think he just was fighting to stay alive." His voice carried too much satisfaction.

I spun to face him. His face was a cold mask. "You destroyed him?" I said in a horrified whisper.

"With great relish…" he stated, narrowing his eyes. He looked every inch of the cold blooded killer that his reputation claimed.

Jane's face carried no emotion which would only make sense if she really didn't feel anything for the other vampire. Jane wouldn't have slept with someone during her relationship with him unless there had been a significant attachment. I wasn't placing my still human emotions and strictures on her; it just wasn't within her. I knew enough about her from our burgeoning friendship. Jane didn't do relationships well, and anyone she dedicated time to meant something deep to her...which is what I was banking on here.

"Okay, Jane, let's get this out in the open so that we can go on from here. Tell me why Levi would have claimed something that did not happen. Why did he go to his death without clarifying it?" Felix asked, probably putting together the longest discourse I'd ever heard him have with her.

"I don't know," she said hopelessly. "I really don't…"

"Who was Levi?" I asked.

"Just another guard member, but he was Felix's counterpart. They were similar in size and agility. Aro enjoyed having two henchmen surrounding him, like buffoons..." 

"Jane!" I hissed. "As I didn't like Felix calling you names, there is no reason at least in my presence for you to do the same.

She narrowed her eyes at me and turned back to stare out the window. But, something occurred to me while I glared at her.

"Felix, you came after this Levi?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Jane, you were involved with him before?"

"Yes, but it had been some time." 

"Solely?" I questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Very few people brave me, as you know. It wasn't..." I couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed as if she grew embarrassed "...satisfying...the relationship. That was before I realized that you could just fuck for fun."

Felix's stomach contracted at the thought of Jane 'fucking for fun.' And I thought my and Edward's relationship was a mess.

I wanted to scream. "You are such idiots...both of you. Felix comes here and probably earns my father's regard for his size and skill, and then he captures your attention, Jane. Are all vampires so clueless because it seems so simple to me. You and your relationship were a threat. Jane, you probably rank in the top two or three guards in importance, and Felix...you were getting it all. You, in your own right, are critical to Aro, and a mating between you two would be powerful. I am betting that Levi was hoping to obtain that status for himself. He probably thought he would win against you in a fight...had you ever sparred?"

Felix began to stir behind me, and I turned to see an uncomfortable expression cross his face.

"To be so incredibly intelligent, I am beginning to believe that vampires give up good common human sense during the change." I was thinking back to my family's...damn I was doing it again – placing myself with the Cullens...maneuverings in regards to James and how 'surprised' Emmett had been that I could assess the situation and put a plan together.

"He wanted Jane, and he wanted you gone, Felix. My bet is that he was willing to suffer any punishment my father would inflict to make sure it happened. He would have ridden in on his white horse to comfort her afterward and assure her that he would never have doubts. Was there punishment?"

"Of course, Aro felt it appropriate to allow Jane to punish me. He threw us in a room together, and she tortured me for killing her lover," he said but then breathed deeply. "Or so I thought..."

"My father put you together in an attempt to allow you to work it out. Your punishment...both of you...came from your own inability to listen and communicate. He is good about giving individuals opportunities; what they do with them he will not control."

"Jane?" Felix's voice came out hoarsely. He'd grabbed my hand for support. I could swear I even felt him tremble a little.

"It is useless, Felix. Don't even try. Your incapacity to give me a chance…that is what I can't forgive. I begged you...I humbled myself...not just once but many times. You meant that much to me...back then. You and I can never be, even if Isabella is giving it an admirable try. If you will excuse me, I do not feel comfortable leaving Aro without protection," she said, while walking out of the room.

Felix held it together until she closed the door behind her. His unnecessary breath came out in a whoosh, and I turned to face him.

"You could have warned me, Isabella," he said in a disgruntled tone.

"Yes, I could have, had I realized where this was going. Something Alice said made me rush headlong into this. I don't always think before I jump, I'm afraid."

There were several moments of silence. It wasn't awkward though because Felix had seen me through much more discomforting times.

"You know I love you, right?" he said solemnly, brushing his fingers across my cheekbone. Pain filtered into his face.

I nodded. "Felix, I am beginning to think I am flighty. How is it possible to love more than one person? Jacob, you, Edward...I feel ashamed. It makes me feel like an unworthy person."

"No...absolutely not, it makes you special. Not many people can open themselves up to one person like that, much less others." He pulled me into his body, and I relaxed against him. He rubbed his face along the top of my head. "This is difficult because no matter which way I go I lose someone important to me. You need to go to him, Isabella. You need him in ways I'll never satisfy..."

"Do you want me to first go protect you against the Dragon Lady?" I joked, weakly breaking into the statement that was painful for us both.

"Hm...that is definitely an intriguing proposition." He shuddered against me. "I think she makes it worse for me...with justification I understand, but the prospect of approaching her gives a whole new meaning to the word 'masochistic'."

I chuckled softly against his broad chest.

"I don't really know how to say this, and I'm sure it will come out wrong. We may have both lost them...I know that, so I want you to know...I love you enough to spend forever with you, Isabella. I know it would not be the same, but we could be good together. I am going to go fight for her, and I expect you to do the same, but I don't want you to think I have pursued you lightly. I meant every word and the promises I made to you."

As his arms began to loosen around me, I finally vocalized to him what I'd withheld for whatever reason, "Felix, I love you too."

When we stepped into the throne room, I quickly noticed that Aro and the others hadn't returned. Jane stood by Alec. She'd secluded herself in a corner of the room, and he remained beside her, clearly concerned about the agitation on her face. I saw Felix square his shoulders and begin to stride purposefully towards them. Alec glared as the huge vampire approached, and he looked over to his sister for guidance. The only sign that she recognized Felix's approach was the subtle stiffening of her body. He hadn't hit the floor yet, so I was happy. She was at least letting him approach her. Good luck, my love...

The Cullens had gathered in a small grouping, and I was drawn back to the pain I was facing. My venture in playing matchmaker seemed to have happened in a cocooned bubble, and reality had just burst it. I'd frozen just inside the door, but Felix caught my eyes as he came to stand next to a sneering Jane. _I am going to go fight for her, and I expect you to do the same. _

No time like the present. I walked over to them, and intentionally placed myself beside Alice. She trembled in place, awaiting my acknowledgement. She must have seen it, and it was a testament to her patience that she allowed me to make the first move. Her hand clenched mine tightly when I slipped my fingers through hers. I expected her to squeal out loud, but I noticed Jasper's hand on her and the calming influence he was providing. Edward and I had both thrown her for a loop today.

"Two minutes...they'll be out in two minutes," she whispered to the group. "But, we aren't going to like what he has to say..." Her eyebrows scrunched together adorably as she attempted to filter through her vision.

Esme looked at each of us. "We will not question him as to why. If he wants us to know, he'll tell us. He'll only be across the castle. I won't whine too much, I promise," she stated. It was obvious she was saying it to convince herself as well as us.

"Sure, Mom. You are already barely restraining yourself from going over to his room and making sure it is 'good enough.' He will realize Alice already knows. We just need to let it go," Jasper suggested. "I'll put anyone on the floor who can't restrain themselves," he threatened.

Rosalie snorted from beside him, "And who is going to control you, soldier boy?" She grinned endearingly at me, and my lips inched up. Imagine...me smiling at Rosalie, and her instigating it.

"Bella! I've not grappled with a newborn in awhile...it'll be refreshing," Jasper teased, causing Emmett to laugh out loud and snicker the word 'backrub.'

The back and forth insult swapping was halted as we heard the unmistakable sound of the group returning. I wanted to shout for joy when Carlisle came through the door with his arm linked through Edward's. Papa Cullen was taking matters into his hands. I barely restrained myself when Edward's eyes snapped to Felix...and his direct gaze, widened and then scurried around the room to find me. I didn't feel like I could smile at him because that assumed that he would be willing to accept my plea for forgiveness. But, when his lip slightly crooked, it was all I could do to not throw myself at him. The cloud on Carlisle's face did not bode well, though...

"OH!" Alice squeaked. "NO...he can't go."

Carlisle did grin though when he saw me standing beside Alice, and he cleverly dropped Edward at my side.

"You can't go off; it isn't fair. We have just gotten back together again," Alice whined.

Edward shook his head softly. "Alice, it isn't as if I have a choice. Aro has decided to send me with them. I don't have the ability to disobey his orders." 

"WHAT?" Esme gasped, looking to Carlisle for explanation.

"Aro is sending Edward as his ambassador with the group. He wants Edward to listen and learn then bring the knowledge back. They brought notice of a group being trained by Vladimir and Stefan, and Aro wants to see it from all the perspectives first hand."

"And you are perfect for that duty," Rosalie hissed, looking at her brother.

Edward nodded softly. He still hadn't moved closer to me or done anything remotely affectionate. I couldn't stand it any longer.

"May I speak with you?" I asked shyly, suddenly feeling like the old Bella. He swallowed deeply, and I felt my confidence surge again at the telling physical sign. "Since you've moved your personal items away from the family suite, the only option we have is my room. Let's go there," I said, getting the obvious out there.

He drew himself up and looked at everyone. "Regardless of what you may think, I'm not running away. I made the decision to join the other single guard members because in effect that is exactly what I am. Aro allows the mated couples to live together, but all others have assigned quarters. I do not want nor do I believe I am worthy of special privileges. We will be here for many years; it would seem. I need to know those whom I will be working with. Marcus actually made the suggestion, believing it will help me to develop relationships with them. There is no reason to start my life here setting a barrier between me and my soon to be compatriots."

"But I have a room to myself, close to Aro and Sulpicia," I growled out.

My outburst finally earned me his regard. His eyes were a curious mixture of humor and sadness. "Bella...you are his daughter. You are special and therefore deserve such an honor."

I'd had enough. I reached over and grabbed his hand and turned toward the door. For a moment, panic washed through me because it was eerily similar to what had occurred weeks before...what had sent him away. Felix winked at me as I strode by him and a still furious Jane. I didn't stop, though, until we walked through my door, and I locked it behind us. It was ridiculous I know to do so, but ironically, locked doors where respected around here. Edward stood stoically just inside the door almost like he might bolt.

Band-aid...just remember that.

"Edward, I am so sorry for what happened. I spoke before I should have. I know you weren't running from me. Had I realized, I would have given you the time you needed. I just didn't understand...about Felix and how that would make you feel."

His hand went to his hair. But it was almost as if he realized what he was doing, and he slowly unclenched it. He leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed, finger pinching the bridge of his nose. "He loves her very much, as she loves him. I do hope they can work it out. She didn't cheat on him. But the man who spoke to Felix...he was very convincing. It is amazing how words can destroy so much." 

I quickly reached his side. "Like us. But Edward, I want you...I want it all back. Is it too late? Did I destroy it all when I spoke so foolishly?"

His eyes opened slowly. He searched my face for what seemed an eternity before he spoke. "Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. So much of what has come between us have been words spoken in haste. It would seem that we have been destined to rip 'us' apart before we even had the time to really be."

"You didn't answer my questions," I pointed out, moving to pin his body to the wall with mine.

He shook his head. "Which one?" he mumbled, staring at my lips distractedly.

Smiling internally at his reaction, I decided to tear off the Band-Aid. "Edward Cullen, do you still love me?"

His glorious golden eyes rose from my mouth to look into my blood red ones. "With everything I am..."

"Good because there is no one that I can love more. I can't imagine my life without you. I'm tired of wasting time," I said against his neck, eliciting a groan from him. "I'm tired of staying away from you. Whatever you need, Edward...wedding...public declarations...I'll do them. Tomorrow, if you want. But tonight, you're mine."

I heard him chuckle, but it seemed anguished. I broke away from the suction I was applying to his neck and looked back up to find his face a mixture of bliss and torture.

He opened his eyes again, and groaned. "I have to leave tomorrow morning, Bella. We would be leaving tonight, but Aro intends to entertain the group first. He wants to brush against each one of them to steal their memories. I will be gone...possibly for a long time. Damnit!" he swore out. "Always something in the way..." he groaned.

I refused to think about this right now. "But, not right now."

His eyes jerked to me. "Bella...a rushed evening, under less than auspice conditions...is it really how you've dreamed of us...the first time?"

"I don't dream anymore, Edward...as you well know. What I do is fantasize...and I can tell you...I've fantasized about getting you anyway I can. But, I tell you what...you demand special for our first time, right?"

"Bella...that isn't what I meant," he began to interrupt, but I'd decided that I wanted to give him something. I wanted to give into Edward's ultimate fantasy...because in the deepest part of me...a place so far deep that I shuddered to bring it to light...I wanted it as well.

"Edward, stay here. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

He called my name out in confusion as I ran down the hallway like the hounds of hell...which I guess would be Jake's pack in our world...were after me.

I blurred into the throne room and caught my father's hand. His eyes widened as I whispered my need to him. He smiled and nodded toward Marcus. "Your uncle can accomplish that for you." When my eyes widened in disbelief, he chuckled. "He has had more than ample time on his hands...and his father was a religious leader, Isabella. He studied for years and served as our liaison to the Pope." I looked at him, amazed at the reality that we'd interacted with such a religious leader. "I'll take care of it...and the others needs you will have...go to Carlisle."

My request to the family resulted in more than a few open mouths. Alice started to argue, but Jasper wisely clamped his hand across her mouth. She was still struggling when Jasper carried her through my bedroom door, causing Edward to rise from the couch where he'd been sitting. I'd included everyone in my shield, but him...so it was with a great degree of confusion that he asked, "What's going on?" His eyes flew wildly around the room taking in his family, and mine. Felix had even managed to somehow get Jane, Demetri, and Alec here.

I stepped to him and placed my hands on his chest. In reaction, his hands went to my waist. "Bella?" he said obviously nervous. 

"Marry me. Right here, right now. Just marry me," I said simply.

"I..." he didn't say anything else. He was quite adorable tongue-tied.

Marcus stood before us. "I can't perform the ceremony if he doesn't indicate he is willing," Marcus said seriously, but I could see the twinkle in his eye.

Edward lurched from me, and started to the door. My knees threatened to buckle and allow me to fall to the floor. Had I'd misinterpreted everything? He and Rosalie almost crashed together as she ran into the room, and he tried to run out.

"Edward, don't worry, I have it," she laughed, handing him a box. I hadn't even realized she wasn't at Emmett's side.

He snatched her into a bone crushing hug, then spun to come back to me. "My mother's ring," he croaked, obviously incapable of anything further.

He fumbled attempting to open it, and Carlisle stepped in taking it from him. Esme smoothed her hand against his cheek, smiling gently at the dawning euphoria on his face.

What was to be my wedding ceremony blurred in my mind. I knew that my multifaceted brain had recorded it perfectly, and I would cherish it later. For now, what was burned into my conscious was the glow of Edward's eyes as he said the words that bound us and the joy that spread across his face when I repeated the vows back to him. I didn't even look at the ring he pushed onto my finger. But I did panic when I realized that I did not have one to give to him. Would it still be legal without one? What did I know? It was during that panic that I heard my father behind me, and his touch as he took my hand. A circle of metal...a ring. I sobbed lightly, knowing that Aro had procured one. I shuddered at the thought that it might have belonged to one of our victims, and my feelings must have shown on my face.

Aro actually laughed and leaned closely to me. "It was created by an artisan in Rome, Isabella. I've received many items from business partners as gifts...it is a priceless piece of art and has never graced another's hand. I think you will find it appropriate."

Edward paid the ring as much attention as I'd paid mine. He snatched me to him before Marcus even had the words 'you may kiss the bride' out of his mouth.

Alice swore when Jasper released her mouth. "I only needed a day! ONE DAY! You allowed my baby brother and my sister to go through this farce," she screeched loudly at Aro. I barely heard her; my mind was overwhelmed by the smell and taste of Edward as he kissed me deeply.

I could hear the excited chatter of those around us, but we were totally enraptured. After what was probably several minutes, I heard Carlisle chuckle behind me. "Let's leave these two alone."

Edward hummed in agreement around my lips, never breaking contact.

"I will postpone your leaving for another day, Edward. We will give you the privacy of this end of the castle," Aro said from somewhere close.

I tore my lips from Edward long enough to mumble out a thanks and goodbye, before I felt his arms lift me and the silk of my bed against my back.

"Mrs. Bella Swan Velathri Cullen," his velvet voice murmured passionately as he looked down into my eyes. "I am not certain exactly what came over you, but fantasy fulfillment seems to be the modus operandi of the day. " His fingers gently brushed aside the silk of the dress I'd put on for court and nipped at my collarbone. "I have tons of fantasies, Bella. Marrying you was only one of them. I have just made myself a promise. We will get through as many as possible over the next day so that while I'm gone we'll have beautiful memories to keep us company," he said, slowly licking the skin he'd nibbled.

Taking one of my hands, he raised my wrist to his mouth, covering the faint script there with his lips. _Unwanted._ "From the first moment I saw you…my sin has been that I wanted you too much. I still do. You hold my salvation or destruction in the palm of your hand, Bella. You are my mistress in every sense of the word." He moved that hand to his hair, silently telling me to bury my fingers in it. He brought the other to his lips. _Unloved. _ He laughed harshly against that wrist. "If you were more loved, I would have gone crazy. So many others love you deeply, and it was acid to my mind to realize they may be so much better for you. But I will tell you this; I will not do anything to make you regret choosing me, Bella. Tonight, I am going to drive any thought out of your head that you were ever unloved. I plan to worship every inch of your body, making sure that you carry the memory of my love in every pore."

I hissed as he placed my hand above his long dead heart and settled his lips against my throat...

**A/N: I hope the length made up for the wait. Honeymoon night and day next. THOUGHTS?**

**As always, I want to thank my Beta – please check out her stories here on FF and on Twiwrite – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. She challenges me constantly to stretch my limits, and was gracious enough to beta this for me in a pinch, even when she isn't as enthusiastic about the totally cannon world. **


	21. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: Ok, just as a note. I am not a lemon writer. I feel it is my weakest area…so know when you read this that I acknowledge my limitations. :)**

**Heard this song the other day and felt it appropriate for this chapter. Sarah McLachlan – Forgiveness: From the Laws of Illusion album.**

**Edward POV**

Taking one of her hands, I raised her wrist to my mouth, covering the faint script there with my lips. _Unwanted._ "From the first moment I saw you…my sin has been that I wanted you too much. I still do. You hold my salvation or destruction in the palm of your hand, Bella. You are my mistress in every sense of the word." I placed her hand in my hair, silently begging her to bury her fingers in it. She had no clue what it did to me to feel her fingers tugging at me, the lust and sense of her ownership over me it engendered. I brought her other wrist to my lips. _Unloved. _A harsh laugh was torn from me as I grazed the faint tattooing with my lips. How many more suitors would it have taken to prove to her just how loved she was? "If you were more loved, I would have gone crazy. So many others love you deeply, and it was acid to my mind to realize they may be so much better for you. But, I will tell you this; I will not do anything to make you regret choosing me, Bella. Tonight, I am going to drive any thought out of your head that you were ever unloved or unwanted. I plan to worship every inch of your body, making sure that you carry the memory of my love in every pore."

I heard her hiss as I placed her hand above my long dead heart and settled my lips against her throat. I felt the vibrations of her body against mine and incredibly felt myself grow harder and bigger.

"_I need to calm the fuck down," _I thought, borrowing Emmett's favorite statement to me. There would be time for the hard and fast stuff later. I wanted to make love to my wife the first time. _MY WIFE!_ I lost a little control and snarled into her neck on instinct, knowing that the woman…my mate…who was lying below me had chosen me. My wife…

_Yes, yours, and you are mine._ Her voice snapped into my head.

The whimper of need that escaped me would have sounded pathetic except for the fact that it let Bella know the amount of control she had over me. I wanted to shout from the roof of the castle in joy. Mine…here now…no barriers…not even the shield of her mind.

"I love you," I murmured gruffly against her throat, letting every emotion and thought I felt come into my mind so that she could see the depths of the feelings holding me bound to her. "I have existed believing the only way I could feel was to hurt, Bella. The pain was my constant companion and made me the shell of a man I was when you found me. You overwhelmed me, ensnared me, and irrevocably changed me…and all I can do is ask for forgiveness."

_It has already been given. I Love You, Edward._ The intimacy of her inner voice broke what little control I had. The thrill of feeling the connection with her caused a grin to spread across my face. She responded in the same way, and I realized she would never be able to comprehend how perfect she was to me.

My fingers spread through the fine waves of her hair, anchoring her face to the red silk of her bed. The deep brown and auburn strands caressed the skin of my fingers, and for a few moments, I relished the slide of it across my sensitive tips. I spread it like a halo around the cherished features of her face. Her skin was luminous, and I brushed my thumbs across her graceful cheekbones.

_I miss the sound of your heartbeat, but I think I will miss your blushes more. They made you seem so alive. _

_I looked like a tomato; how could that be endearing?_

"It was beautiful," I murmured, contradicting her opinion of herself. I heard a faint comparison in her head of "voice like velvet" and smirked.

I let her see one of my most cherished memories…one that had sustained me during the hellish time I'd been gone…of her lying on her bed at Charlie's. It was one of the few times I'd allowed myself to risk placing my body on her, pinning her to her bed. I let her relive my emotions, my lust, my love through my memories. Human Bella lay spread out like a sacrifice before me. "Thump, thump." "Thump, thump," came the sound of her heart clearly from my memory. It had been like a literal beacon signal, calling me to the place I would find nirvana. Wafts of pure sin from her arousal and blood surrounded me as I watched the pink of her passion cover her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide in amazement at the unexpected display of aggression I'd allowed and the feel of my body pressed to her. Her pupils were dilated in her lust, and her glistening lips had been parted drawing pants of air in, stirring it around us. She was beauty incarnate, my vixen, my siren. Venom had surged strongly into my mouth, and my every instinct had been to bury my teeth in her neck as I surged our bodies together, ripping through her and my innocence. The contact had only lasted mere seconds then, but my memories of it had helped to soothe hours and hours of agony since. I'd believed it would be the closest I ever came to making love to her.

I realized we were both growling subtly at the effect the memory had on me and her.

"HOW did you keep from killing me?" she asked in amazement, finally seeing just how strong her call had been for me as my singer. She gazed sincerely into my eyes, attempting to understand. I could feel her own hunger rising, as she lived the thirst through me.

I smiled softly down at her. "As I said before, it was not acceptable. I could not be the cause of your death. It just wasn't an option. Do you not see how beautiful you were as a human? You mesmerized me even then. However, I want you to know Bella; you are exquisite as an immortal. I've seen you as a vampire many times in Alice's visions, but they did not do you justice. I don't love you anymore than I did then; I just am able to love you with a whole lot less restraint."

Her groan of pleasure pulled me to taste her. I placed my lips over the right cheekbone and feathered kisses across the delicate structure. It led to her ear, and I took an extraordinarily long time tracing the lobe before nibbling. A growl of pleasure erupted from me when she moved her hips under me, rubbing against my hardness.

"My love…" I whispered softly breathing across her slightly damp skin. She shuddered in reaction, her hand cinching in my hair. "God…you have no idea how much I love feeling you do that," I said, sliding my mouth and tongue along her chin. She attempted to lower her lips to mine, but I wanted to nibble at her other ear as well.

I softly brushed her hair away from the delicate skin just behind her ear, sucking it gently into my mouth. Her fragrance surrounded me, and I could conjure the sound of her heart. I slid my free hand across the silk of her dress and placed it to where my fingers lay across the swell of her breast, just over her dormant heart. I felt her nipple pebble in reaction and a desire to have my hand on her, plucking at her, raced through her mind. I sent her a vision of my mouth there, sucking her into the warmth. She pushed her breasts against me in silent plea.

I chuckled softly, not willing to move just yet. _Patience, Love. _I moved my lips, drinking in the essence that still lingered at the curve of her neck. She still had enough of her human blood within her body that it wasn't hard to recreate my ultimate fantasy…of biting her during sex. It didn't throb with her pulse, but the scent was still there…beckoning me. I ran my tongue across her skin collecting her taste, savoring it, allowing it to soak into the rough texture of my tongue. My hand clenched softly, and I quickly moved it behind her shoulder to pull her closer into my searching mouth. I used the greater access to bite softly at the strong muscles leading down to the soft line of her shoulder. She moaned at the feel of my teeth against her. My monster raised his head.

I broke away for a moment, panting, but she used the fingers laced into my hair to press my lips firmly against her again. _Again, Edward… _I grazed my teeth along her collar bone, just hard enough to bring pleasure without cutting the skin. The silk of her dress kept me from going further.

"May I?" I asked, pulling back to look into her lust laden ruby eyes.

She followed the retreat of my body and sat up. I stood to move around behind her. I knew the revealing of her flesh, one small inch at a time, would be an incredibly erotic visual feast. Once again, I took a few moments to run my fingertips through her long hair, enjoying the slide of silk through them. I brought a section to my nose to inhale the scent deeply, committing it to memory and noticed the slight vibration of her body. Grabbing the mass of it, I wrapped the length around my fist several times and pulled her a little impatiently back into me. Closing my eyes, I ran my fingertips across the delicate arch of her neck, causing goosebumps to rise along her skin. She hissed in impatience, and I moved my lips to murmur against the skin of her neck. "Allow me my moments, Bella. Making love to you…I've spent years dreaming of it…before I even knew it would be to you. You were always just an unobtainable fantasy until you walked into the high school in Forks. Then you used your hair to hide from me so many times. I wanted to snatch it out of my way that first day."

She stilled, and I used the tip of my nose to trace the line of her hair against the creamy white skin, ending my exploration by placing a soft kiss just behind each earlobe. Gently placing the mane of her hair across her shoulder, I brought my slightly shaking hands to the zipper that kept me from viewing the most alluring body I'd ever seen. Inches of glorious unblemished skin were only interrupted by the rose colored silk of her bra, and matching panties. Using my hands to smooth along her shoulders, her dress fell down her arms, and she lifted subtly to pull the wine colored sheath off her body. The glimmer of the material caught my eye as it fell to the floor from her toss.

"Edward, remove your shirt, please." _What was I even wearing?_ I wondered…had I even been appropriate for our wedding. I couldn't remember. She giggled softly, realizing just how distracted I'd been.

My white silk shirt joined the maroon of her dress. She leaned subtly back into me, bringing our skin together, and pleasure burst across us both. We'd been so hurried the last time…so rushed to find pleasure that we'd forgotten to just enjoy. Her head rested against my chest, and she turned her face slightly into me. I used the tips of my fingers to caress the length of both of her arms, mesmerized by the uninterrupted view of the slenderness. She finally grabbed my wandering hands, linking our fingers so that she could run her fingertips across the top. She seemed mesmerized by the play of bone and muscle.

She then ran her fingertip across the thick band on my finger, and for a moment, sexual tension was tempered. "I can't believe he found a band so quickly." She brought it closer to look at it. It was wide, designed in the Etruscan style. I'd noted it briefly when I'd run my fingers through her hair and wanted to chuckle at his ingenuity in producing the ring. It was perfect…a perfect representation of us…a perfect way to announce to anyone who saw it that I was actually his as well now. Designed of platinum, the outer edges were channels lined with exceptional quality small topaz stones. The inner section had been intricately designed with a motif of hissing, swan like creatures interlaced with multiple Fleur-di-lis.

She turned to me for an explanation. "Yes, I heard his thoughts about it. As he stated, it was made in Rome but many centuries ago. It was a hand crafted gift to him from someone who wanted to honor him, to garner his support. The style was to pay tribute to his 'ancestors.' The swan? I have no clue other than it was a popular motif of the time and generally stands for eternal love, as swans mate for life. I believe there is a pendant of great value in the Hermitage Museum that has a similar design from around the same time. The Fleur-di-lis is a traditional sign of royalty. Most individuals associate it with France, but Florence actually uses it as well in their coat of arms. It is signifies a triad of leaders most humans associate with biblical principles…the father, the son, the holy ghost."

"And vampires?"

I raised my eyebrow at her in humor. "What triad do you know in our world? The topaz stones for my eyes, the swan for my love, and the Fleur-di-lis for my masters. He found great humor and pride in handing you this particular ring, my Love."

She smoothed her fingers across my hand again and whispered shyly, "We can find something different if it bothers you."

She was worried about the significance of the triad. I was thrilled about the significance of the swans. I leaned up and pressed my chest to her back, placing my lips at the corner of her delightful ones. "It will never leave my finger. Your hand placed it there, and I will protect it with my life." I hissed softly when she brought the tip of my ring finger to her mouth. She nipped slightly before sucking it into the warmth and swirling it with her tongue, looking up at me under the cover of her long lashes.

"I love my ring as well, Edward. It was your mother's?"

I nodded softly, choked with great emotion. I could never explain to her how much I liked seeing it on her finger, but then I saw the joy in her eyes, because in fact she could see…could feel it. A soft moan of contentment gathered between us as Bella connected our lips again. This time she twisted her body getting on top of me, and slowly pressed us to the bed. Her lips softly feathered over mine before she took my bottom lip into her mouth to suck at it. She nibbled softly at the flesh before she slowly pressed for me to open wider. Then I had the exquisite pleasure of feeling her tongue brush over mine. We spent soft moments of tasting each other, tongues softly exploring and then as the time passed becoming more aggressive.

I reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, wanting to feel her flush against me. She rose to straddle my body, and I was stunned at the beauty of her. She threw her hair behind her shoulders, and I was able to look on the expanse of creamy white skin, her high breasts. As I gazed into her lust laden eyes, I placed my hands at her waist and softly began the transverse upwards. My thumbs came to rest under the weight of her breasts, pressing them high into the air as I rubbed the soft skin underneath. Her nipples pebbled harder and I could no longer deny my need. I sat up to take one in my mouth, rubbing the tip with my tongue. Bella screamed my name, and my hips ground into the heat above them. My arm wrapped around her back, pulling her into me as I stroked her other nipple with my thumb. I alternated between nibbling, licking, and sucking to tantalize them both. I'd been right…I could stay focused on this area of Bella's delectable body for hours. I attempted as much as possible to ignore the grinding of her wetness against me, but I knew I was losing the battle.

"_Edward…god…."_ She tugged at my hair as she rotated into me, dragging herself across the length of my arousal. _"Gonna…"_ I could feel it…she was on the cusp, and so I bit slightly into the swell of flesh I was worshipping and grabbed her hip with one free hand to secure her tightly to me so that I thrust against her, sending her over the edge. A fresh wave of her scent wafted to me just before her body went rigid, and she drew a gasp of air into her body. I brushed my hands along the strong muscles of her back, soothing her, until I felt her begin to shudder against me. She slumped slightly, laying her face on the top of my head. "You are going to kill me," she muttered in satisfaction.

"Impossible, that is only the beginning," my husky voice replied. I wanted nothing more than to tear her panties from her and dive into her body.

She groaned in need, putting her lips at my ear. "Really…what's stopping you?"

I chuckled darkly. She found herself flipped to the bed below me, her silk panties in shreds. The plane of her abdomen caught my attention, and I placed my cheek to it, smoothing our skin against each other in an attempt to calm myself. The smell and heat of her hit me full force, and I was surprised she didn't growl at the way I gripped her hips. I opened my mouth to draw it in and became truly drunk on the essence of her. I knew for a fact how intoxicated I would be from her taste, and after allowing a snarl to erupt from my chest, I began moving to the very core of her.

"Edward…I want…I want to taste you…"

"Later!" I growled, going all primordial male on her. She chuckled at my self realization.

Her gasp as my lips met her heated flesh stopped her verbal directions, but that didn't stop the internal dialogue.

_What do you want Bella?_

_Your lips on me, your tongue on me. My lips on you, my tongue tasting you. _

The last vision she sent me, of her ruby red lips surrounding me, driving me insane, made me freeze, my body throbbing wickedly. I nipped her clit in payment and all wicked thoughts…other than what my lips felt like on her disappeared from her mind. I groaned in bliss when her fingers tangled through my hair holding me to her, and she rocked her hips into my face. The taste bloomed over me, filling my mouth and senses as it had the first time I tasted her. She was wet from her earlier orgasm, and I lapped at her, running my tongue through her folds and diving into her, mimicking what I fully intended to enjoy soon. When I swirled around her clit, she hissed in pleasure.

_Again, Edward…please. _Even her mental voice was harsh in her need.

I did as ordered but flattened my tongue against her, knowing from the tension throbbing through her that it would be all that it would take. She shattered against me again, panting my name. Was three times too much to do before I joined with her? I was afraid our first time would hurt her, and I wanted to make it as memorable as possible…so that she would have more pleasure than pain to remember. I moved my fingers to her wetness and smoothed across her, sliding into the scalding tightness of her body to delicately stretch her.

"Oh…my…god. Edward, please…please. I need you inside of me." She put her hands to the side of my face and pulled me to face her. I saw the black of her eyes as I continued to pump inside of her slowly, stretching gently.

"Edward," she growled, attempting to threaten me against what I wanted from her.

I smirked and enjoyed the sight of her losing the fight as passion flashed across her face, and her mouth slackened softly as I pushed slowly back into her swelling body again. Her face was a masterpiece as she prepared to orgasm. Her eyes were heavily hooded in desire, and she ran her tongue across her lips leaving venom to glisten there. Her hair fanned out around her in a riotous mess as she arched subtly into me. I ran my thumb across one of her nipples as I curved my other fingers inward and was enthralled by the soft shudders that followed as she twisted and arched against me again, hands grasping at my biceps forcefully, face frozen in the throes of release. She slumped down into the bed in satiation and finally opened her eyes to look at me, questions in her eyes. "How?"

"Decades and decades of being the unwilling witness to the sexual conquests of my family and viewing the fantasies of a multitude of humans can teach even a hundred year old virgin a few things," I admitted bashfully while at the same time calculating in my mind just what I could accomplish in the time we had left.

Her eyes widened in realization before her eyes lit in anticipation. "Oh my…I've never thought about it that way."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and turned us to where she straddled me again. She ran her fingers across the structure of my face and then down my chest, lacing through the fine hairs there. She proceeded to nibble at my jaw, alternately sucking at my skin and licking across it. I was hard as a rock, and the feeling of her hands and lips across my skin set fire to my body, pressing me closer to losing what little control I had. I enjoyed though the play of interest across her face as her eyes followed the pathways she took in her exploration. Finally, she moved lower to unbutton my pants and run her hand across my abdomen. I watched her eyes as she watched the inches of my flesh appear as she pulled my pants and boxers slowly down my legs.

"You're beautiful," she whispered softly.

I shook my head and smirked at her. "_I'm not certain a thoroughly aroused male body is considered beautiful, Bella."_

"_Yours is."_

I leaned up and connected our lips, bringing her body against mine. I growled when her breasts touched my chest, and her heated sex settled against my erection. _Can't last much longer…_

"GOOD!" she hissed against my lips. "Make love to me."

I chuckled in pain and joy to hear those words. "I thought that is what I'd been doing."

I buried my hands in her hair and let go, bringing her lips back to me. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, demanding a reaction. Her hands found me slicking across my ribs and stomach to touch me. My eyes rolled back into the back of my head, and my mouth tore from hers as I uttered a curse.

"Edward Cullen!" she snickered as she brushed her hand up and down my length. I was incapable of responding.

Unintelligible sounds escaped my throat as a burn like venom spread through my bones and body, pulling at my abdomen. Her gentle caresses were heaven and hell combined as they ghosted across me, and I was literal putty in her hands as certain fantasies of the last year came to fruition. Bella leaned down and started a passionate kiss as she continued to run her small hands across me. When she circled me and began to apply pressure, my hips moved against her, increasing the friction, and I broke the contact between our lips to growl out her name. It was exquisite torture, but I startled when she started kissing down my chest. As much as I lusted to feel her lips wrapped around me, I would explode if she touched me like that, and I wanted the first time to be in her body. I rolled us across the bed once more, ending up with our bodies perfectly aligned.

I looked down into her face, amazed at her beauty. My love…the reason for my existence. When she smiled softly, I contemplated the significance of the moment, the culmination of all my dreams and hopes…all her hopes and dreams. It all came down to this…

"Edward, all I ever dreamt about was being with you forever," she sobbed out.

"Bella, you are mine forever," I murmured just before softly pushing into her.

The tightness and wet heat of her threatened to break all my ability to focus and go slow. When I ran up against the proof of her innocence I gritted my teeth and dropped my forehead to hers so that I could look directly into her eyes. "I'm afraid there isn't much I can do about it hurting the first time."

I muffled my shout of ecstasy as she wrapped her legs around me and pulled my body fully into her. We both gasped at the feeling of completion our eyes locked in looks of surprise and adoration. I was surrounded in heat…amazing, scalding, all encompassing heat…nestled in the body that was home to me. _MINE!_ I heard run through her mind.

"Yes, mine."

Who moved next and started the beautiful symphony of our first time of making love really was a mystery, I believe our bodies and hearts finally did what our minds and wills had so long kept us from doing…we acted as one.

Bella wrapped her legs around my hips, bringing our bodies more flush against each other. The position allowed me to go further, and the slickness of her sex drove me crazy. I grasped her hips, angling her body more, and I drove deeper, faster, wilder against her. Miraculously, I felt her begin to swell again like a vise grip around me. "_Fuck…fuck…fuck…not yet…"_ I muttered internally, enjoying the push and pull of her around me wanting it to continue forever.

"_I want to feel you…feel you come apart inside of me…Edward…please." _She then screamed my name as her walls milked me.

"Please." The magic word.

Everything in my body focused on the feel of her…wrapped around me…seeing her head thrown back in abandoned…neck exposed, and I snapped. My teeth sank into her neck as I exploded, grinding into her selfishly, rocking my hips back and forth to prolong the mind encompassing feeling of claiming her. Our bodies took over, sinking our minds into the delicious oblivion, riding out the rest of the waves.

Aftershocks rocked through my body for what seemed to be minutes as I lay on top of her, totally satiated and at peace. Then, horror rose in my mind as I realized I still had my teeth buried in her, and I heard the faint hissing noise filter through the roaring of lust that had drowned out everything else.

I instantly released her to push myself to my elbows, appalled at what I'd done. I began to babble apologies, but instead of anger, I found longing in her eyes and thoughts. She gently pushed my mouth back to where the vibrant red mark stood out against her creamy flesh, asking for ministration. I gently licked the area, sealing it with my venom, blowing air across the angry flesh before placing gentle kisses along the proof of my animal nature.

"That is verification that I would have killed you had we attempted this while you were human," I said softly in a sex roughened voice.

"Hmm…"she responded, her body stirring against where I was still connected to her and already growing hard again. "…I disagree. I think you just knew you didn't have to hold back any longer. You are just lucky that I didn't do the same to you."

The thought of Bella's teeth on me, marking me as hers, was all I needed. I turned to my back, taking her with me. Her eyes rolled back into the back of her head when I pulled her snug against me then raised her hips upward to pull her back down again aggressively. She took over, bringing our bodies together in a primal way, and I gave over control. No one could ever call Bella stupid or not a fast learner. Within a minute, I felt our bodies tensing again and cried out her name as I felt her teeth tearing into the flesh of my neck at the exact moment I shot my venom deeply into her convulsing body.

Gasps of unnecessary air were the only noises as Bella provided the same aftercare to the excruciating burn of the area…pain and pleasure becoming an intoxicating mixture. She finally slumped down on me, and my hands went to her back, softly stroking the silk like skin in a comforting manner.

"I love you, Bella Cullen. Nothing in my fantasies prepared me for just how perfect…how consuming that was."

She laughed lightly, and I felt the stir of her breath across my chest. "You have no idea," she whispered. Our connection had gone for the moment, but I guessed it would return the minute we started again.

"My only regret is that I didn't hold out as long as I would have liked," I admitted with a certain amount of embarrassment. "I promise the next time won't go so quickly."

She shuddered against me, and I pulled her face off my chest to see the look on her face. She was incredulous. "Longer?" she squeaked. "You ARE going to kill me," she joked.

I smirked and shook my head at her softly. "I have just a little over twenty-four hours to make love to you. I have years and years of fantasies stored up here," I tapped my temple. "But first, shower or bath?"

She looked at me in confusion for only a bare moment. "Which do you prefer?" she challenged with a seductive quirk of her eyebrow.

"Well, since I have exactly one more warped fantasy associated with a shower than a bath…"

Minutes later as the hot water flowed over us, I murmured against her shoulder as I entered her from behind, "I promise a recreation in the bath before I leave." Her purr of pleasure was my only answer.

̴

The slanting of the morning sun through the windows of the doors that led out onto her balcony heralded the end of our impromptu honeymoon. Sorrow lanced through me, knowing I had to leave. Why…why now? After all the time we'd spent apart, I was to be sent away again. I knew there was no way to convince Aro to change his mind. My only hope was to quickly complete my mission and get back to her. The sound of Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, and Marcus entering their suites was a subtle reminder. I wanted to laugh…it didn't matter that they had been across the castle. I was certain that they had heard many of our uninhibited shouts. I was just grateful that they hadn't been able to read our minds. It would be bad enough that Aro would share it all as soon as he touched one of us…it was only a slight payback for the lack of privacy I gave all those around me. I felt Bella's arms tighten around me, most likely in reaction to similar thoughts.

"I am going with you," she murmured.

It was an enticing thought, but I knew Aro wouldn't allow it. First, I wouldn't pay one moment of attention to anything going on around me if she was there. Second, he knew he would have no greater impetus to assure my expedient compliance with his orders. Third, it was too dangerous, but I wasn't stupid enough to say that to her…she would hand me my ass on a platter for even suggesting it.

I hugged her, pulling her into my body and placing my lips at her hair line to feather kisses across it. I kissed every inch of her face before I was through. The moment was poignant, and even though I would never satisfy myself with her body, for now just holding her close to me was enough. We reeked of each other, and a shower was definitely in order. I gathered her to me and proceeded to take us to the large enclosure. The soft caresses we exchanged were designed to assure each other, not entice, and it was with great sorrow that I went to open the door. I had to go to the room where I'd placed my stuff in order to pack a bag and chuckled when I saw my stuff piled in front of the doorway.

Bella moved to my side and laughed. "Let's put it on the bed, and we'll unpack when we return. Can you find what you need?"

I grinned, reaching for the bags but heard Aro heading my way. _She isn't going with you, Edward. _

Let him face her wrath, not me. I would enjoy being the spectator instead of the focus.

̴

I wouldn't say goodbye I swore as I turned to face my family and my wife. I kept chanting that as I was hugged and kissed by them all. Aro handed me a missive to give to the leader of the coven to which I was being sent as the emissary. Marcus and I exchanged a few moments of silent communication. He nodded in answer to my raised eyebrow. Carlisle…my father…came next. I couldn't speak, choked with emotion. His golden eyes conveyed his distress as I clung to him in an unmanly manner. No words were necessary. There was nothing left other than the adieu that was tearing my heart out.

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the new phone that I'd found included in the stuff that Emmett and Jasper had piled before Bella's door. My order had arrived while I'd been hiding out with Marcus. The matching one remained for my use within the same pocket.

"Bella, I've programmed mine and Jacob's number already. Alice or Rosalie can help you with the rest of the family's. Every evening…I promise, and please call Jacob and give him my number as well."

She nodded her head, attempting to hold the sobs in. She turned and snarled at Aro, letting him know exactly what she thought of what was occurring. The leader miraculously didn't flinch, but of course she'd torn into him with much more gusto earlier. Her snarl was adorable in comparison to the fury he'd faced. She grabbed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Love…I have to go," I finally said, hearing the impatient stir of those I was to follow.

One lone moan of agony escaped her before I connected our lips in a gentle, heart exposing, mind shattering kiss.

"Love you," we murmured at the same time just before breaking apart.

I couldn't look back as I walked out of the room. It would destroy me to see the unshed tears in her, my mother, and sisters' eyes.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of you who have PM'd or emailed me – or left a review. I love hearing your theories as to where this is going.**

**If you are reading Full Moon Rising, the sequel to Harvest Moon, I'm honored to announce that Harvest Moon was nominated over at the Twilight Original Character Awards for best Supernatural Story, and Most Original Plot. Please go over and give it a vote if you feel led.**

**http:/ originalcharacterawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**As always, I want to thank my Beta – please check out her stories here on FF and on Twiwrite – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. She challenges me constantly to stretch my limits, and was gracious enough to beta this for me in a pinch, even when she isn't as enthusiastic about the totally cannon world. **


	22. Apart

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: Ok, just as a note. I am not a lemon writer. Same warning as last time.**

"_Love…I have to go," I finally said, hearing the impatient stir of those I was to follow._

_One lone moan of agony escaped her before I caught her lips in a gentle, heart exposing, mind shattering kiss._

"_Love you," we murmured at the same time just before breaking apart._

_I couldn't look back as I walked out of the room. It would destroy me to see the unshed tears in her, my mother, and sisters' eyes._

**Edward POV**

The group I accompanied traveled under cover of the rain toward Debrecen, Hungary. I'd thought we'd be running but found it ironic that they had traveled to Italy in a much slower manner…by caravan. So it was with little to do that I sat in the back of a cargo van with a multitude of strange immortals. I leaned against the side panel, observing my companions. They were as curious about me as I was then.

Aro had taken care to not allow the knowledge of my gift to be known. Only the Guard, the Volturi, and my family knew my particular skill. I was his secret weapon. But for now, as they whispered softly about me in their native tongue, I was at a slight disadvantage. The language being used by my companions was a mixture of Hungarian and Romanian, and I wanted to curse that my level of fluency wasn't where it should be. I could decipher only about half of what they were saying both verbally and nonverbally. I'd read Aro's thoughts though. He only needed my perfect recall so that he could interpret everything for himself. In addition, he'd clearly let me know that he'd included a Hungarian and Romanian dictionary in my backpack.

_I expect you'll be fluent by the time you return._

It hadn't been an observation; it had been a directive. So, I rationalized that it wouldn't hurt to spend the time it took for the drive to begin familiarizing myself with the words, at least. I could work on the structure of the language and the verb translations as I went. It would distract me from my longing to be with Bella. Just the thought of her sent waves of lust across my skin. A day would never be enough…never.

I growled within my own head as I reached into the backpack sitting between my legs. I needed a distraction, or I was going to embarrass myself. I already felt my body hardening just at the image. Reaching into my backpack became a mistake though. Bella had obviously played mischief when my back was turned. I'd of course acknowledged that the backpack smelled of her, but I just assumed it was because she'd carried it on her back for me while I said goodbye to my family. Minx! I thought as I saw silk negligees stuffed within my items. A folded piece of ivory paper stuck out from the book I was reaching for. I pulled it from the confines.

_I have included several items of my personal effects so that you'll have something to remember me by. I love you, Edward. Hurry home to me. Bella_

As if I could forget? Was she totally ignorant of the fact that I'd tasted every inch of her body and immersed myself in the smell of her on purpose. All I had to do was give myself just one millimeter of leave, and I could recreate the smell, the taste, the feel of her against me. I was going to be a reprobate before this trip was over, and my hand was obviously going to become my best friend. Aro was a masochist, sending me out after only one day with her.

I'd wanted to smash his face in when he'd smiled at me. _Hurry back, young Edward. My daughter will be waiting._

I'd almost lowered myself to Emmett's standards and given him a one finger salute.

Study Edward! Take your mind off of it. I reached for the book and inadvertently brushed my hand across the silk of one of her gifts.

_Muscles curved gently against the silk of Bella's skin. The play of her back and the arch of her neck were elegant...the girl who'd believed she was an ugly duckling was in fact the personification of her name - a beautiful swan. I traced her skin with my fingertips gently, watching the water droplets hit, then condense, before they slowly began the pathway down. I followed the drop with my eyes, mesmerized by the sight. One particular droplet gathered steam and followed the swell of her ass. My fingers itched to explore her there, and so, as the steam from our hot shower surrounded us, I traced the curves so wantonly displayed before me. I heard Bella moan from above me as I cupped them as reverently as I'd touched her breasts. She was just the right amounts of firm and soft…a dichotomy, I knew. It took every ounce of restraint not to surge to my feet and press my cock to her there. _

_I leaned forward and nipped slightly with my teeth, earning a squeak from her. _

_I then moved my hands to feather down the muscles of her thighs and lower legs, enjoying the feeling of her strength. She was still as slender as she'd been as a human, but the power of the killer now lurked beneath the enticing package. As my hands encircled her ankles, she gasped. I caught the flavor of her thoughts. She liked the feel of my hands imprisoning her. _

_I rose to my feet in astonishment, placing my lips just to the back of her ears. "You like me being forceful?" I rasped out, my inflamed lust apparent by the tone._

"_Yes," she moaned, rubbing her back against me, capturing my cock between us deliciously._

_In a flash, I had her hands captured in one of mine and pulled her arms forward to hold her palms against the smooth tile of the shower. My free hand pushed her back forward to bend her at the waist. She cried out at the forcefulness, and I could smell the venom coating her lips. The fragrance was heavy in the warm moist air surrounding us._

_Keeping her hands in place…in submission…I moved to the side to look at her. Her breasts hung heavy, the nipples puckered for my attention. I softly brushed across them with the back of my hand, earning a plea from her lips. _

"_Not now, My Love." I said gruffly. I then gathered her wet hair so that I could place it over her other shoulder. I didn't want it in the way. I wanted to see her face, her lips as she surrounded me._

"_Open your mouth, Bella," I ordered and then grasped myself, guiding the engorged head to trace her lips. Her hiss of pleasure poured across me, just before she engulfed me greedily._

"_Fuck…" was the most intelligent thing I could say. She started to rise from her forced submission, but I pushed her back down. She rubbed her thighs together, attempting to satisfy her need. _

_How far did she want to go in this game? I could dominate her…it would be so easy to do. I knew it was already part of my personality, and Bella's actions already spoke of a submissive nature. In time, this could become a pleasurable part of our relationship; I was certain. But, the cultivation of such a liaison was far beyond the scope of our impromptu honeymoon. I would enjoy instructing her, of learning her and my limits…but not now. Now, I would just tease her a little._

"_You'll stay in that position until I am through with you; do you understand?" I slapped her ass with just the right amount of strength to border on that fine line of pain and pleasure. _

_Her mouth popped off of me, and her eyes opened to look at me in astonishment…and lust. I saw myself through her eyes. I was almost demonic looking in my desire. She groaned, and I was astonished to realize she wanted more._

"_Oh holy hell, Bella. We don't even have enough time to even consider all that I could do to you, if you want to pursue that path. You don't even know how much the thought turns me on."_

_She leaned toward me and slowly licked from the base of my dick to the head, taking a moment to swirl her tongue across the head, collecting the venom that was collecting there. "I think I have an idea," she murmured seductively. "Just a little more, Edward…please."_

"_Give me a name…" I growled._

"_A name?" _

"_Something you want to be called in those moments. Until we can establish the rules, Bella, it can serve as a code that you want to play."_

_Her face lit in interest and irreverent humor. "Snack?"_

_I barely contained the roar that threatened to erupt from my throat. I grasped for control. Of all the names she could have chosen! _

"_Well then my Snack, you would be better advised to use your lips at this moment for my pleasure."_

_Bella was very, very smart. Her lips encased me again, sucking with strength. I was a man, on top of being a seventeen year old vampire. I wanted to cum deep and hard in her throat but not just yet. I still had the rest of the night. After allowing myself to enjoy her surprising skill, I grabbed her hair, anchoring her to me for just a few more moments before putting my finger between her lips to pop her off me._

"_Greedy, greedy Snack. I'm not ready to allow you that privilege yet."_

_I moved away from her too willing lips to her back again. I then pushed my knee between her legs, forcefully moving them out wider, preparing her for my entrance. I pulled her to me harshly, causing her hands to slide down the wall, and I sensed her plan to turn to me. "Your hands on the bench in front of you," I ordered._

_She keened at the sound and obeyed immediately. As the hot water flowed over us, I bent over to murmur against her shoulder, "I promise a recreation in the bath before I leave." Her purr of pleasure was my only answer._

_I was not gentle; she'd requested a little more dominance and who was I to ignore her plea…particularly when it allowed me to let go of a little control. She'd unknowingly roused a monster. As I buried myself to the hilt inside of her, feeling her clench around me, I smiled sadistically. She'd wanted me…she loved me…so she would get all of me. I angled further to hit her g-spot, and she screamed out my name. So much for calling me Master. I shuddered realizing we could get back to that later…I groaned in bliss at the thought…I'd landed in Nirvana. _

_We only lasted a few minutes. I'd let go of any restraint and used her roughly, and she'd enjoyed every bit of it. As she laid her body on the tile bench in front of her and I propped myself just above her, I declared, "My Love, you have no idea how much it pleases me to know you can handle that sort of play. But, for now, may I just continue to make love to you for the rest of our honeymoon? There is so much we need to discuss in order to pursue acts of dominance, and I want to just enjoy my short time loving you."_

_She shuddered delicately under me before scooting one of her hands toward mine to lace our fingers. "Agreed. However, I must let you know…that was amazing."_

"_That…that was only a sampling…a mere morsel of the banquet that can be found."_

"_Well then, that makes my name even more appropriate."_

_My answer was a mixture of a groan of need, appreciation, and humor._

_I proceeded to supply aftercare to her, pulling her up from her bent position to rub the muscles of her arms and ass. As I ran my hands through her hair, rinsing the shampoo I'd work into it out, worry began to set in._

"_Bella…"_

_She spun and placed one of her fingers to my lips. "NO regrets, Edward. Stop. I enjoyed it…and I admit to my interest in allowing you to teach me more. If it makes you feel better, make slow sweet love to me for the rest of the night, but don't…don't regret what little forcefulness you just displayed. I am hoping you will show me much much more…in the future."_

_My lips pulled back into a snarl at the thought, but she gentled me with a sweet kiss. I moved into her, bringing our bodies flush against each other. "I can definitely honor that request…"_

The word "honeymoon" caught my attention, drawing my mind back to the present. It was then that I realized I'd allowed myself to slip away into a remembrance of one of the many times Bella and I had had sex on our day in heaven. I hesitated to call it a time of making love, because I'd been far from loving as I took her in the shower, bowing her body into submission. Demonic would have been a much better description, but she'd claimed otherwise of course…telling me how cherished she'd felt. She reassured me and then astonished me with a revelation.

"_Do you not realize why I am attracted to such dominant…such alpha men. I want to be protected, Edward…to be taken care of. I did that for my parents for so long that to let go of the control…it is a rush."_

I realized that the men around me were talking about me, pondering what I'd done to anger Aro enough to send me away from my wife within a day of being married. So once again, I refocused. The fact that we'd even gone through a marriage ceremony puzzled them. It was foreign to most of our kind who usually just mated when and if a partner was found. However, instead of equating it with the uniqueness of my family, they believed it was something that Aro had demanded…as a sign of reverence to his daughter and submission to him. I could care less what they thought…Bella was mine…and other than the separation I was experiencing from her at the moment…my world was right.

I was just happy I hadn't cum in my pants like an untried youth in front of them at the memory I'd just replayed. The feel of the silk against my skin had done me in. I carefully pulled the book from the bag, attempting as best as I could to avoid touching the traitorous pieces of silky negligee nestled against it. I smirked at her ingenuity before burying my nose in the thick dictionary my new father-in-law had so "kindly" provided. I knew in that moment that Aro had, in fact, hoped for the men's supposition. It would make them more at ease with me to think I was in his bad graces; men who were at ease tended to slip up. If their leader had any thoughts of betraying Aro, I would ferret them out. For now…I had some studying to do.

Hours later, the van came to a halt. Several of the men jumped out in the city of Debrecen. It was the second largest town in the county of Hungary and was resident to the nomads who had temporarily banded together at the direction of the regional coven leader to make the trip to Aro. Like silent wraiths, they disappeared into the night, intent on hunting and finding their own places of rest. I was left with the two drivers who I knew actually resided with the leader and his mate. I would make the rest of the journey with them alone. Just minutes later, they pulled into a garage where the van was to be stored. We would make the rest of the journey east on foot. The leader had a small group of shacks at the Romanian border.

"We will travel from here. If you are thirsty, now is the time to deal with that," the larger of the two informed me in Italian.

"I do not feed off humans," I told him, knowing that he already knew that piece of information. He just wanted to hear the words from me.

"Hortobagy National Park is to the south, but all you'll find there are a few wild sheep and cattle."

Great! My stomach wanted to retch at the thought.

"You may find some Roe Deer on our way or boar." He attempted to be respectful of what he saw as an unsavory option.

"I'll take my chances then."

He nodded, and after I slung the now repacked bag on my shoulder, we took off running east toward the man I was to spy upon.

**Bella POV**

"Jake!" I all but yelled into the phone when I heard his warm voice answer.

"Bell..a!" he all but yelled back. "God, girl, I've missed you. Where are you calling from?"

"My new phone. Edward got it for me. His number is the same; just add a four at the end instead of the three".

"Got it. How did he get an American number over in Italy?" Jake asked.

"Who knows…you know how it is."

He snorted and then answered, "Of course."

I couldn't go much further without telling him the news. I didn't want to hurt him, and I was afraid it would. "Um…Jake…I have some news."

Before I could even go a moment further he interrupted. "Please tell me you chose Edward and not that other big guy!"

"Felix."

He started swearing, and then, the phone dropped. I could hear someone on the other end, attempting to calm him down. I realized it was Sam. "Jake…No listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate that I'd chosen Felix, I was just telling you his name," I yelled out. All I could hear was a bunch of scuffling on the other end. "JAKE!"

Finally I heard the phone being picked up. "Um…Bella, is that you?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Sam, please tell him I didn't chose Felix. I need to speak to him."

"One moment." Sam had never been my biggest fan. I was certain that now that I was a vampire, he liked me even less. However, I had to admit that he was being polite.

"Jacob, Bella is saying that you need to phase back. She isn't interested in talking to you in wolf form."

A long pause occurred, and then, Sam finally said, "Jacob, now." Even I heard the authority in his voice…the resonance of an Alpha giving an order.

"Yeah," Jacob said harshly a short time later.

"Jake, I didn't marry Felix. I married Edward," I blurted out.

Another moment passed before he finally said, "I don't know whether to be happy about that or not."

I wished there was some way to make it all easier for him. But, he was there, and I was here. He was a werewolf, and I was a vampire. We were doomed from the beginning, and we both knew that. It didn't make it hurt less. At least with Felix, I knew he had another love…the love he was supposed to have. My mind quickly wondered what I could do to help Jacob…to find his imprint or someone to love.

"Jake, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It is the best I could hope for. Let me talk to him…to give him my congratulations."

So that was where I lost it. My breath came out in a gasp. "He…he..isn't here."

"HUH? Bells, what's wrong?

"Aro sent him on a mission. We don't know when he is going to return."

"O…K. So, where did you go on your honeymoon?"

I sniffed into the phone, my eyes burning with my need to cry. "Here, we only had one day before he had to leave," I mumbled, feeling totally miserable.

"Bella…are you telling me that you just got married, and that you only had one day for your honeymoon before he had to leave?"

"Yes…" I sniffed. "It sucks."

"Yu…p," he said popping the "p." "Are you okay?"

"No…yes…no…I don't know. I just miss him. After everything we've gone through, everything you've gone through, to get us here…I just want him back here with me."

"Yeah, I can understand that," he answered. The tone of his voice indicated that he was probably feeling the same way about me. But, if there was anything I knew about Jacob, he was my friend as well.

"He wanted me to call and give you both of our numbers. We made an agreement that he will call every evening until he comes home. I think he wanted to talk with you as well."

"Sure…sure, I'll give him a call. Listen…" he paused, clearly trying to organize his thoughts "…Bella, I'm really happy for you. Seriously. If it couldn't be me, then as I told you before I left, I would want it to be him. He loves you, and he'll be able to live your life with you. I know how you felt about me, Bella. I guess in a way, fate answered our question for us. At least this way, you didn't have to choose between Edward and me. I promise that I will try to mend my heart. It'll help though if you don't make yourself a stranger."

"Jake, I couldn't do that. You mean too much to me, but I have to admit I was just thinking about what I could do to set you up."

He chuckled harshly. "You and everyone else. The guys even suggested that I hook up with Leah."

"Leah?"

"Yeah, um…Harry's daughter. She kinda turned into a werewolf too."

"NO WAY!"

"WAY!"

We both started chuckling realizing that we'd fallen back into our old pattern. It wasn't as easy, laced by the feelings we weren't talking about, but it was at least a step in the right direction.

"So are you considering it?" I asked gently. I remembered Leah as being beautiful.

"Um…no. We would kill each other before it was all over." He snorted with great humor. "She gets on my last nerve and more."

"Hmmm…sounds like our relationship. Maybe, it is something you should give a consideration to, Jake?"

"I don't know, maybe. I think it would be hard; I mean, when we are in wolf form, she could hear everything. I don't know what it would be like to be in a relationship where the other person could hear everything. I mean, it would be a little too weird." He started laughing, and even though it was a little shaky, I realized it was genuine. "I guess that is how Edward would have felt. I'm glad he found you."

It was a little too weird to even consider telling Jacob about our newest discovery. At least when Edward could read my mind, it was at the point that I was so sexually charged that all he was getting was what turned me on. It was nice to have a little bit of secrecy.

"Yeah. Jake, what happened with Charlie…and my funeral?"

"Actually, you can thank the bloodsuckers for part of it. They sent me home on a private plane; did you know that?"

"No. What do you mean?"

"Aro, the creepy one…well, he had an urn of…um…ashes on the plane and a fabricated police report. I shudder to think which of his poor victims made it into the thing, but whoever it was received a beautiful ceremony. I told Charlie that we'd finally tracked you down, but that we'd been too late. Bella, I'm sorry, but he thinks you committed suicide. It seemed the most reasonable explanation, considering how you'd been those last few months. I was kinda at a loss until Sam suggested that I tell him that we located you through your photograph at the morgue. I told them that we were too late, and that they had already cremated your body. I didn't think Charlie would buy it, but he did. I told him that the Cullens left, as Edward was too distraught to return to Forks. I think he believes they will come back to close up the house, so you need to warn Carlisle and Esme."

"Anyhow, all of Forks High came out, as well as the guys from the Res. Your mom and Phil came, of course. It was a moving experience. I don't think you know how much you are loved…were loved…um, whatever. I recorded it for you. Embry is going to help me move it over to disc, and I'll send it."

I wondered if I really wanted to see it or not, but then I realized, it might be the last time I could view Charlie and Renee's face. Their images were already beginning to go a little fuzzy. "Yeah, please do. I'm not sure I'm ready to see it yet, but I'm sure that I will be someday."

"Amazing thing happened, Charlie won some lottery thing. The story is that you bought a ticket for him before leaving Forks and that they just contacted him. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

I remembered Aro's statement that he was going to take care of Charlie and Renee for me.

"Yeah…I might."

Jacob snorted on the other end. "I figured. Anyhow…at first he was going to refuse, but then he found out it was in monthly installments and that with the amount, he'll have to be like one hundred and twenty years old before he is done with it. He wanted to give it all away, but then I suggested that in your memory, he should fix up the house, maybe give Renee some of it, and possibly set up a college fund for some needy student. I figured I'd continue to wear him down until I made him realize you would want him to keep some for himself too."

I sobbed tearlessly into the phone. "Thanks, Jake. Yes, I want him to be comfortable. I'll trust you on it."

We went on to talk about the local gossip and what he and the wolf pack had been up to. He regaled me with stories of the chaos of the group. I asked if he'd told his father, and he admitted to Billy having already guessed.

"He'll be pleased, I think, that you ended up with the Cullens. There isn't a lot of love between our groups, but my dad does think that Carlisle is a least true to his word. For my dad, that is saying a lot."

"Please tell Billy to watch out after my dad as well."

"Will do."

"Jake, can I call you every day? It just…helps. If it is too much for you, I'll understand."

"I expect it and would be hurt to not be able to speak with you. Bella, will you ever come back?"

"Don't know Jake, really what is there to come back for? I would like it if you considered possibly coming here to visit?" I left it off on a questioning note.

"Huh. Never thought about it, Bells, but I guess it makes sense. Tell your new adoptive father to send me a private plane, and I can all but guarantee it. Once a fella gets spoiled, it's hard to go back to being treated like the commoners."

It was my turn to snort into the phone. "Sure…sure," I answered with his catch-phrase. "Jake, thank you," I said solemnly. I hoped he knew what I meant it for.

"Bella, thanks aren't needed. I love you…always will."

"Love you too, Jake."

"Tomorrow, same bat time…same bat station?" he asked.

Here was the Jake I loved. "Yes, exactly. I will talk to you tomorrow, Jake."

Alice and Rosalie walked through the door not two seconds later to find me sitting dejected on my bed. They stood uncertainly at the edge of the bed, wondering, I was certain, whether or not I would be receptive to them. I patted the bed beside me and was rewarded with squeals – at least from Alice.

"So…how was your honeymoon?" she giggled.

Rosalie chuckled at the look on my face. "I told her to leave you alone, but you know how much she listens to me. So…how was your honeymoon?" she parroted.

I burst out laughing, falling back onto the bed. Alice and Rosalie were exactly what I needed to keep my mind off missing Edward. "I can say it was…enlightening," I offered.

"Girl, that isn't even going to cut it. I want details…juicy, mind blowing, eyes rolling back into your head sort of details," Alice said, rolling over onto her stomach to peer down into my eyes.

"I attempted to instruct him, Bella. To tell him what to do, so I'm hoping he at least didn't disappoint you. You seem okay, so maybe my instructions helped a little?" she asked, widening her eyes adorably. She was insufferable.

We all burst out laughing and almost missed the timid knock on the door. I went across and opened the door to see Jane standing there. For a moment, the room went quiet, and she started to walk away. I grabbed her by the arm. "Jane, come in. They are attempting to get me to tell them all about my honeymoon. I think you might be my only salvation."

Jane's face quirked for a moment, as if she wasn't certain, but then, the inconceivable happened. She took a small step into the room. Alice the effervescent pixie squealed again, patting the bed next to her, encouraging the silent blond to sit by her. Rose even smiled in a welcoming manner.

As soon as I set back down, Rosalie started up again. "You might as well go ahead and cave, Bella. She won't give up, and besides, I have a bet with Emmett."

"A bet?" I growled out.

"Yes, about how many times Edward brought you to the…um…" Rosalie trailed off, suddenly at a loss for words.

"To the screaming, he is my god moment," Jane offered.

Rosalie's eyes widened in appreciation. "Exactly…to the Edward, you are my god moment."

Even Jane's mouth quirked a little at the humor.

"What was the bet?" I asked Rosalie.

"I suggested that Edward would have so many fantasies stored in that emotional, emo-mind of his, that you would barely surface. Emmett said he would be lucky to find his way out of a paper bag when it came to sex and that you'd be lucky to have one…" she giggled "…Edward is my god moment."

At this point, even Jane was biting her lower lip in an effort to keep from laughing. I grinned, suddenly enjoying the banter, even if it was at my expense and totally embarrassing.

"Tell Emmett to pay up, Rosalie. Your brother is a demon in bed."

Alice's eyes widened out in appreciation. "I knew it…I knew it. I told Jazz, but even he didn't believe me. Well, that was quickly proven wrong. I was kept in bed all night, Bella. I have to say, you could have warned a girl."

"RIGHT!" Rosalie shouted out, startling the quiet Jane. "You were enjoying every moment of it. Even Emmett and I got embarrassed. We had to leave with Carlisle and Esme to get away from the two of you!" she exclaimed.

Jane's eyes darted back and forth between us at the interplay, and I realized she'd never had girlfriends to just talk smack with. She seemed to be enjoying it, even if she wasn't exactly sure how to react. Then, her eyes narrowed at me. "Exactly how many times did you bring the Mr. Cullen to the Bella is my goddess moment?"

I looked down as if to inspect my fingernails. This was thoroughly humiliating, but at the same time, extremely funny. "Um…are we counting the times that he said my name during the moments we were collectively making out…or are we talking about when I was just having fun with him?" I couldn't believe I was being so indiscreet and ballsy (as Emmett would say). This was exactly what I would have expected from them if our lives had played out in Forks, and suddenly, the normalcy of it all helped ease my sorrow at Edward's absence.

Alice whooped at my statement and held her hand out to Rosalie for payment. Rose went into her back pocket and slapped a hundred dollar bill into Alice's outstretched hand.

"How many times?" Rose asked bluntly.

I put my hands over my face in total mortification. "Um…several."

Even Jane started giggling, and I saw Rose holding her hand back out. "I don't understand," I croaked, certain my mortification couldn't get worse. I was wrong.

"Carlisle won that bet, and I want to make sure he gets his money from Alice," Rose chuckled.

I grabbed the pillow and fell back onto the bed, covering my face. Even my respectable, gentle father-in-law was in on it. I felt the bed shaking from their combined laughter. A corner of the pillow raised, and I saw Alice's laughing face just above me.

"Um…Bella, how many times did it happen in the tub?"

My eyes went wide, and she hooted. As the pillow dropped back down onto my face, I heard her say, "Esme was right!"

OH GOD! Just kill me right now. Even sweet Esme…

_Edward, my love, come home to me soon; I'm dying here._

**I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, after having promised to attempt weekly updates. My family and I experienced a first this year – a white Christmas in Georgia. We went to a remote cabin in the mountains and were snowed in. No Internet (torturous to say the least). I'd hope to post for Christmas, so please accept my fondest wishes that you had a great holiday, and let us look forward to a Happy New Year!**

**As always, I want to thank my Beta – please check out her stories here on FF and on Twiwrite – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. She challenges me constantly to stretch my limits. Please go over and visit her stories**


	23. Spy

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**Bella POV**

Alice and Rosalie stayed for another hour, harassing me unmercifully. Jane continued to add brief statements here and there, displaying her sharp wit and dry humor. I was just grateful she was even speaking to me. I was afraid that after my maneuverings concerning her and Felix, she would sacrifice our friendship to her anger. I realized, in that moment, that I did want to speak with her about it though…not exactly to apologize but to see where she was with the situation.

Alice's eyes glazed over briefly, and then, she quickly stood up. "Bella, Rosalie and I will be going back to the family quarters. We need to see what trouble our husbands have gotten into with Demetri, but please come to join us afterward." She flitted out the door, and a resigned Rosalie followed. It was abrupt, and I knew it was because she saw the conversation I would have with Jane.

When the door shut, Jane looked over from where she sat on the couch and asked, "Does she do that a lot?"

"Yeah, you kinda get used to it after a while."

"They were good friends to you in the States," she stated with no inflection.

"Well, Alice was. Rosalie couldn't stand my guts. I'm not sure what has changed, but I'm not going to question it." I was uncertain how to start the next conversation, and an awkward silence filled the room during my contemplation. I finally decided to just go in for the kill. "Are you going to give him another chance?"

"WHY SHOULD I?" she swore out harshly, rage washing across her face.

It would seem I'd opened Pandora's box, but at least, it wasn't a HELL NO! That was a start.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jane," I asked, really wanting to understand.

Her gaze flitted to the floor, and I thought for a moment that she was not going to answer. "It was a long time ago, Isabella. I worried for you, and I did attempt to warn you off from him, if you will remember. It was…difficult…to um…watch you with him."

She paused, and I had to all but bite my tongue to keep from jumping into the silence.

"But, I am excited for you, that you've been able to reconcile with your Mr. Cullen. His face, when you asked him to marry you…I've never seen anyone glow with such happiness," she said, raising her ecstatic face to look at me.

Good try. Even through the pain I felt at hearing Edward's name, I knew what she was attempting to do. "Jane, I've had better masters at the art of evasion attempt to snow me in. Back to my question, are you going to give him another chance?" I owed this to Felix, attempting to make her see reason.

"No. I am not."

"So you are going to let your stubbornness cost you the love and affection of a man who would give you everything?"

"HE GAVE ME SILENCE!" she screamed, and as she did, I imagined individuals in the castle running for cover. "He did not trust me enough to give me a say in what occurred, or an opportunity to state my side or what I thought should happen. He cut me off, Isabella. He refused to talk to me and left me to deal with the consequence. You would not understand."

I let the irony of that statement sink into the room, blanketing every surface, and burying into the various hiding places. It was only a moment until she gasped sharply, realizing what she had just said.

"I'm sorry, but it was different for you…right or wrong, he thought he was protecting you," she said in a defeated voice.

"Well, I can't argue that," I acknowledged. My mind went rapid fire in a multitude of directions attempting to think of something that would make her see reason. Finally, I just decided to play Devil's Advocate. "Jane, if, let's say Heidi came to you with what seemed to be indisputable proof that she'd slept with Felix during that time…what would have been your reaction?"

"I would have ranted and raved as well, Isabella. I'm not faulting his initial reaction. What I fault is that he would not listen, no matter how hard I tried. I could not exist around someone who was so dogmatic. No matter if I forgave him now or not, I would always wonder when the proverbial 'other shoe would drop.' Leave it be. He'll move on. He did fairly quickly after me." Her face twisted with the emotions being contained in her tiny body. I knew by the tone of her voice that I'd pushed as far as I could.

"Are you mad at me for attempting to rectify what I see as a wrong?"

She blew out a breath of air. "No...Yes…well, um…maybe a little. You just don't have to take care of everyone, Isabella."

"I can't help it, it's what I do. I'm not going to stop, you know. You admitted that it was difficult to see us together. Don't try to convince me that it is because you were only worried about me…you still care for him. In fact, I would guess you still love him as much as the last moment you were together. It would seem for the next few days I have a lot of time on my hands. What better thing to do than meddle?"

"I will speak with Aro if you do, Bella. I want none of it!" she said severely, but the mention of my adopted father's name sliced a little into my dead heart.

I was angry…no strike that…I was furious with him. He'd sent Edward away, just a day after our wedding. His mission could have waited, but he cared so little about my feelings in comparison to his desire to gather information that he'd sent Edward from me. Fear had taken root in my soul…I just couldn't shake it.

His declaration of "Isabella, you are being silly. It is a standard practice for me to send an envoy when important information is to be obtained. In this situation, Edward is the perfect candidate. He will be home soon," hadn't phased me.

I knew I'd hurt him when I turned away from his offered hug. I was still furious enough not to care, so perhaps I did understand Jane more than I thought. As Felix had cared little for Jane's pain, Aro had discredited mine as a mere inconvenience.

"Isabella?" she called again and I realized she must have kept talking.

"Whatever," I hissed out, suddenly entrenched in the pain of not having Edward. I was being cross, and I knew it.

Her face fell, but then she looked at me with dawning understanding. "I'm sorry. I can only imagine how you feel, after everything, for him to have to leave. I will not debate with you about whether or not you have a right to be mad at Master Aro." She rose. Please, come, let's go for a walk. I don't want to argue. Let us not mention their names again this afternoon. It is a beautiful day; shall we go sit in the garden and enjoy the sun on our faces?"

I took a deep unnecessary breath to steady myself before agreeing.

Numerous members of the guard and the Cullen family ended up joining Jane and me. Alice brought a book she'd found in the library about the history of the legends of vampires and read to us. Jasper laid his head in her lap, enthralled with not only the sound of his mate's voice but the rare glimpse into the past. Caius came to sit beside me on the bench. I knew he was attempting to run interference for his 'brother,' but I hissed at him whenever he began to say his name. I'd seen Aro enter the courtyard. His pleading look of equal amounts vexation, sorrow, love, and anger had not impressed me.

Caius finally gave up and just put his arm around my shoulder in a comforting manner. Sulpicia floated into the yard a little later, placing a kiss to my head, before she went to Aro's side to link their arms. I could tell she wasn't happy with either one of us, but she was going to let us work it out for ourselves.

When the sun started setting, I realized that I did not have my cell phone in my jeans pocket. I panicked and stood up so quickly that every eye flew to me, before I ran to my room. Edward had said he would call every evening. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that I did not have a missed call message. I'd never had a cell phone before, and it was difficult to get used to the idea of carrying one.

I was back to being alone in the room, and the memories of my honeymoon poured through my mind. I actually grinned at the fact that I'd told Edward to call me "snack." It had been a subtle reminder to him of James' statement that day so long ago on the field where they'd played baseball. I'd done it intentionally to shake his infamous control a little. There was no way I was going to answer to that name. What I was sure about though was exploring the little foray into Edward being a little more dominant with me…not all the time…but it was a desire I didn't want to give up totally. I'd have to ponder a name he could use for me…something special to us both…a sign that I wanted him to take control.

A soft knock distracted me, and I momentarily considered ignoring it. But, when I heard the soft voice say my name, I raced to the door. Marcus stood in the hallway, smiling hesitantly at me.

"May I come in?" he asked when I made no move to invite him in.

I smacked my hand to my forehead and literally grabbed his arm to drag him inside. I didn't stop until we were before the couch, and I pulled him down onto it.

One look at his understanding face, and my lip began trembling, almost like my body knew it was okay to break down in front of him. I felt incredibly comforted, and then, I felt like a shit. I had no reason to be crying. The only excuse I could develop was that the last few weeks had just caught up to me - seeing Edward again after believing I'd lost him, the chaos between us, his absence again as he and Marcus left, and then our reuniting for one glorious day…only to have it all disappear as he walked out the door again.

I needed a pair of big girl panties.

He knew me so well. "Isabella, it's okay to cry. I did the first time I was separated from Didyme for more than a night. It doesn't make you weak; it makes you true to who you are…a loving young lady." He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped me into his arms, pressing my face to his chest. He 'shushed' me through my dry sobs, rubbing my back softly.

It was awhile before I could talk. "I'm tired of crying, though. I'm just worried, that's all," I mumbled against him.

"Okay, well then, cry tonight, and then tomorrow, you do something different."

We were both silent. I didn't know why he was, but I knew that I was considering what that "different" would be. My duty here had so far consisted on using my shield to protect the Volturi and the Guards. Although I felt useful at those times, there were more hours in the day where I didn't have anything to do than times when I did.

I was drawn from my thoughts when Marcus began speaking softly. "Would you consider helping me with something I have considered doing for ages? I've been dormant too long. The influx of you and Carlisle's brood has forced me to live again. Well, I don't know if 'live' is the precise word I should utilize, but you've forced me to become something more than I have been in a long time. I would like to transcribe some of Didyme's letters to me into a modern format. I hate the new electronic forms of media, but it seems to be the preferred form of recording."

He looked at me, assessing my thoughts about the idea.

"Why would you need me to help?" I asked, confused.

"It is something that Edward mentioned that made me think about it…that you liked to read, and he'd spoken further about your interest in writing. Besides…I am not fond of the computer…it is such an inelegant way to converse. It is just like everything in this age…too much focus on what is expedient instead of methods of creating masterpieces. However, my aversion to the computer has left me a very poor typist."

He'd surprised me with his request. I sat up in his lap and looked into his serious face. "I'm not fluent in Italian, though, or whatever language they were probably written in."

He said something. I was unable to understand it, but the sound was beautiful. It was lyrical and seemed to roll off his tongue effortlessly. It reminded me of deep dark forests, moss, moisture rich air, and fairies and elves…it was so magical.

"I'm sorry; what did you say?"

"Etruscan. However, I said it in my native tongue. I could teach you the language as you learn Italian. Latin found its roots in my indigenous language, so you would be surprised to see how much you already know, but for now, I could translate them into English for you, and you can type them for me. I know it will be monotonous, but I thought it might give us both a focus…at least for the few days it takes for Edward to come home."

I thought for a moment and realized I didn't have anything better to do. In fact, I felt a sense of curiosity about the woman who had won Marcus' heart. What would she have chosen to relay to her mate…what words would she have utilized to describe her love for him?

"Is there a computer here at the castle?" I asked, realizing I did not know.

"Many, but we shall get the best laptop for our purposes. I'll send Demetri; I'm sure he can figure out what to purchase."

I thought back to the gadgetry of the Cullen's home. "Send Emmett; he'll know exactly what to get. He is an electronic guru."

He quirked his lip subtly. "So be it."

The ring of the phone made me startle, and I all but jumped from his lap in an effort to get to the side table where I'd left it.

Marcus chuckled softly as he rose and began to exit. "I'll give you privacy."

Yeah, like that was possible in a castle full of vampires with supernatural hearing. I didn't even look to see the caller's name. Jacob knew better to call me in the evening, since I'd already told him that Edward would be. That left me one caller and one caller only.

"My Love," his voice came across the wire the minute I connected the call.

"Edward…" I breathed deeply, feeling whole again.

Our phone call was not short. We spoke at length about his trip across two countries, the men he'd traveled with, and his arrival at the residence of the man to whom Aro had sent him. He described the wild habitat of the local leader's dwelling and the harsh beauty of the land.

"How long do you think you will be?" I finally asked, dreading to hear his answer.

"Aro's missive asked the leader to document for him the Romanian's activities that have caused him concern. I do not suspect that will take more than a day for him to accomplish that."

I knew the real reason Aro wanted the man to do that in Edward's presence. He desired for Edward to see his thoughts…to see if the information the man provided was the truth about the situation or a compilation of half truths and lies.

Edward continued through my thoughts. "Agoston has indicated that the site he would like me to see is but an hour journey from here. I will be accompanying him tonight. I hope to be coming home in no more than two days, Bella. Hopefully, I can convince Aro to allow us to slip away for several weeks to the chateau then for a proper honeymoon."

Two days? That was bearable, in comparison to what I'd thought. I was imagining Edward gone for weeks. I smiled broadly.

"I would like that very much." He obviously heard the eagerness in my tone because I heard him chuckle.

"Bella, I hate to get off the phone, but my battery is low, and I'll need to recharge it. Agoston's quarters are fairly rustic, and he has been kind enough to agree to allow me the use of his generator to charge it. I do not want to let go of your voice, but I also don't want to overextend my welcome in regards to his minimal resources. Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course!" I replied adamantly.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he said softly.

"I love you, too, Mr. Cullen."

I hated the sound of the click of the phone disconnecting. _Be careful, my love. _I thought.

I would enjoy having the distraction of helping Marcus, I realized. I hoped that we would be able to get a computer from Florence first thing in the morning so that we could get started.

It was then that I saw the bags of his stuff sitting to the side of my dresser and realized that I could do at least one thing to feel a connection to my love. I smiled as I held each item close to my nose, inhaling his scent as I folded the clothes and carefully placed them beside mine in the appropriate places. I didn't find anything particularly exciting. He'd already told me that he'd carried few possessions during the time he chased me. He'd already given me my CD and the pictures he carried. But, feeling the textures of fine cotton and silk against the skin of my hands and arms and knowing that the clothing had snuggled against him…it helped.

Edward POV

I shut down the phone and walked back toward the small huts that Agoston and his mate utilized. They were just a step above nomads, having several stop off points within the area Agoston claimed. Stepping first into the small utility shack, I plugged the phone into the power receptacle as Agoston had directed. He'd indicated that we would leave just after midnight; so hopefully, the next few hours of charging would result in a full battery. I was grateful that Emmett had convinced me to buy a good international package, but even with the best option, reception in the wilds of the Hungarian and Romanian border was sketchy at best.

I listened to Agoston and his mate, Ema. So far, I'd found nothing to lead me to believe that he was in a conspiracy against Aro. In fact, his thoughts matched the message that he'd sent to Aro. I could see the place in the Romanian woods he'd found through his thoughts. It did look to be a training site. He'd smelled something he wasn't familiar with, and dread rose from the pit of my stomach. I knew what it was…werewolves. I would know the smell anywhere. Yes…Jacob was a shifter…imparting his traits through genetics and not bites, but he still stunk like one of the "Children of the Moon." I wanted to see what the Romanians were doing and just what type of training was occurring.

I pulled the dictionary from my book bag and leaned up against a post in the yard to study some more while I waited on the time to leave.

The land blurred under our feet as I followed both Agoston and Ema through the increasingly wild land, surrounded by steep cliffs and mountains. As he'd said, within an hour, we were there. A wide area had been cleared from the native forest, forming a training field of sorts. I looked at the ground and saw obvious gouges. I recognized the sight, having thrown Emmett and Jasper to the floor of the forest many times, forming similar furrows in the moist Earth. The smell of werewolf permeated the area, even though it was old. I bent low to the ground and closed my eyes, opening my mouth to draw the air in. I wanted to focus on the smell and taste to see what I could determine. My skin crawled at the faint stench, it tasted rank…almost spoiled on my tongue. I also picked up another concerning aroma - lots and lots of venom, and the smell of vampire ashes. I wondered how many innocent humans had been sacrificed to produce newborns…guinea pigs for training exercises. Certainly, the Romanians would want their werewolves to be trained in the most rigorous manner.

"This is only one of the sites that have been reported to me," Agoston said from beside me. He then stood silently, watching me dig into the soil, letting the dirt filter back through my fingers. I was testing the soil, seeing if I could smell anything else. I was reminded briefly of the day I knelt on the cliff outside of Forks, shifting and clawing through the dirt there to release Bella's scent.

Agoston served as an unofficial leader for the six vampires that inhabited the wilds of Hungary and the Ukraine. They were all nomads who ventured into the surrounding countries. He'd received reports from them of growing concern. He hoped that Aro would finally step in and dispose of Vladimir and Stefan. If anything, he was a tad power hungry, wanting to take over the Romanian territory after their destruction.

"I've seen enough," I murmured, standing to nod at the man before me.

"I would like to return," Ema said to him in their native tongue. She did not like being so close to the border. In fact, she did not like staying at the current camp. She preferred for them to stay night to night in different locales, never resting in one place too long.

Agoston grunted at her in acknowledgement. He remained quiet during our journey back…at least verbally. His mind was a cesspool of information. Aro had nothing to fear from him, for now. He would need to cultivate Agoston for the moment to help in an offensive strategy. But, he would have to watch him if he did reward the man with lands. I believed he would become greedy. Political intrigue…such was the challenge of Aro's position. It was one I was glad I did not have to suffer.

"I have sent a message out with the men that accompanied you here for the others to gather tomorrow evening. I will work on the documentation that Master Aro has requested tomorrow."

I nodded my head and thanked him. They then disappeared into their hut to participate in what I was missing. I left, going out into the woods to avoid the sounds. I was granted a favor when I ran across a small herd of Roe deer and savored the strongly favored blood flowing down my throat. I said a prayer of thanks that I hadn't had to resort to cattle. The image made me snicker slightly before I dashed to my feet and followed the retreating sounds of their hoofs. I'd better at least attempt to take down a second in case I had to stay longer than expected.

The sunrise heralded my need to return to the small shacks. I didn't want to be caught in a strange land. Agoston greeted me with a silent nod and moved to sit at a crudely fashioned table. He took out rough paper and pens from a well worn knapsack and began writing down the promised missive. I watched his mate, Ema, move about. She had long black hair, and I assumed she was native to the area. Her skin held an unusual cast as a result of her most likely olive complexion and vampire chalkiness. She was graceful in her movement as she picked up what few personal items they had and placed them in their knapsack. She wasn't planning on staying after our meeting. After packing their meager possessions, she paced back and forth anxiously.

I had little to do but sit, and it made me appreciate, even more, the refined life I'd led with Carlisle. We'd never experienced being nomadic vampires. I would have gone crazy running place to place with nothing to do but succumb to the needs of my thirst. Perhaps, that was why the nomads we'd met seemed just on the brink of insanity to me…their feral natures so prevalent. Hadn't I almost been the same during my time of rebellion, hiding in alleys and attics? I realized, in that moment, that no…I'd never been this way. Carlisle had instilled in me the need to retain at least an amount of my humanness…our compassion.

I pulled the thick book again from my bag, letting part of my mind remain focused on the thoughts around me. I was almost through the lengthy list of words, letting my memory store them almost like photographic memory. I just needed to work now on sentence structure and verb tenses, but I was hoping that I'd be able to decipher most of the conversations I would be privy to later in the evening. Speaking of evening…

I reached into my back pocket and took out the phone. I knew now that neither of them spoke English, so any conversation I held with Bella would be as confidential as if I traveled far away from them.

"My Love," I breathed out when I heard the connection.

"Edward…"

We both chuckled about the irony that we'd started the last conversation this way.

I filled her in on my day and told her of what I'd found in the clearing, going further to ask her to relay the information to Aro. He'd be able to see it, of course, when I returned, but I wanted him to have the information now. I sensed her hesitation and enquired about the cause.

"I'm still angry with him for sending you away. I will speak with him if I must, but I'm not happy about it."

I smiled into the phone when I realized that my little Bella was challenging the leader of our world and felt so comfortable doing it. I was inherently grateful that he loved her; otherwise, he wouldn't be so patient with her.

"Write him a letter telling him; that way, you can maintain the silent treatment." I heard her gasp and then the sound of her delighted voice.

"Perfect! That is exactly what I will do. Speaking of writing…I'm helping Marcus with a project. We are transcribing letters that Didyme left him. He's recopied them by hand over the years, but the first ones were on papyrus. Can you believe that?"

She sounded so excited about the task. I would have been bored tearless.

"In a way, it is so difficult to have him read them to me. You can feel the pain in his voice…it is agonizing sometimes. We were only able to do two today because it took Dimwit so long to get back from the computer store."

I started to ask who Dimwit was until she continued, and I realized just who she was talking about.

"He shrugged those big shoulders at me and attempted that little boy look. 'Bella, I had to find the best for you, and I decided to go with a Rugged Notebook. I'm still not sure about your grace, even as a vampire,'" she sneered, repeating what Emmett had attempted to sell her before she continued. "The only thing that saved his butt was that I was in a good mood, and it was kinda cool."

"I bet." I noticed several vampires slinking into the area and realized I didn't know them well enough to decide whether or not I need to monitor my words.

"Bella, listen, I gotta go. Tell everyone I said hi and that I love them. I'll see you hopefully tomorrow night. If it is overcast, I'll leave in the morning; if not, it'll be after dark. I love you, Mrs. Cullen. Look after my heart - I've left it with you."

"Only if you do the same for me, because you are my heart...my everything," she said before hitting the end button.

I stood, putting the phone on top of my bag and moved the newcomers toward the table.

"I have two more men coming," Agoston indicated, "but we might as well get started for now."

What I heard, both verbally and not, was repetitive - multiple sites across the countries that surrounded us - the same smell, always present with the signs of vampire destruction. It would seem the Romanians were training an army of newborns and werewolves. I wondered just how they could control the unpredictable werewolves and hazarded a guess that they must have a gifted person in their midst that allowed it.

An hour later, my life came to a crashing halt. I heard the thoughts just before they reached us. All I could say to the group around us was, "Agoston, you've been betrayed."

Within seconds, a horde of vampires rushed into the area. The others had taken up defensive postures, but I'd realized the futility of it all and stood still with my eyes closed. I could have fought, I know, but we were overwhelmed. We would not win, so I spent my energy focusing on the vision of Bella's face, hoping she would be the last thing I saw. It was over in moments, and I guess you could say that I was lucky. I was slammed into by three vamps who forced me to the ground. I heard the screams of the others at the same time as the smell hit me. Ripping sounds permeated the air as the werewolves attacked several of the men with enthusiasm. I felt my limbs stretch to the maximum as I was forced to kneel. Ema and Agoston were the only ones left beside me. The sickly sweet smell of burning body parts quickly wafted over us.

They were waiting…for their leader. I heard Ema's thoughts racing, attempting to determine how to get her and her mate out of this situation. She was quickly devising plans to offer me up. She was being true to what was important to her. I could relate. My family's faces wrapped through my mind as my face was pressed to the dirt below me. My arms had been pulled behind me, being held high over my head, stressed to the point of ripping out of my body. I took a deep breath and allowed my mind to focus on a pair of vibrant ruby red eyes in a beautiful pale face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I love you." I kept repeating, hoping that somehow over the miles she might feel my love for her…hear my heart's pleas. I had no doubt that I wouldn't see her again. I was grateful that Marcus and I had talked. He would take care of her for me, as I knew my family would as well.

A few moments later, the vampire I recognized as the leader of this foray walked into the area, flanked by two others. His mind was clear…obtain information…destroy the evidence.

I heard Ema's shock when she was pulled up by the hair and clasped to the leader's chest. He wrapped his hand around her chin, forcing her mouth closed, and then twisted sharply, causing sharp popping sounds to crackle across the air.

In Hungarian, Agoston began begging for mercy.

"Are you spying for the Italian scum?"

Agoston was caught. If he lied to get out of this moment, Aro would track him down and exterminate him. Agoston knew Aro had the resources to make sure that he did not lose. He was torn, but then the leader looked over to my area. I knew I was a dead man then.

Ema was thrown to the wolves, literally. I heard Agoston cry out, seeing his mate torn to pieces, but with a nod from the leader, his sacrifice was secured as well. He walked toward me.

He grabbed my left hand twisting it. "WHO ARE YOU?"

My wedding ring. He was staring at my wedding ring…the Fleur-de-lis. FUCK!

"Let him up, now!" he ordered the ones that held me. He was trembling in anticipation. He knew that his Masters would be inordinately pleased if his suspicions were confirmed. The gasp that went out through the group was almost funny…almost.

Stregoni benefici…I heard the thoughts and the leader's recognition of my eyes…my unusual golden…telling eyes. They'd heard of Carlisle, and more importantly, they knew of his previous affiliation with Aro.

The leader had been hoping that I would admit to belonging to the Guard, but his face broke into a victorious snarl when he saw my eyes. He didn't need me to answer anything.

I heard the huffing of animals around us, and it was then I heard the thoughts of the vampire that stood to his the leader's left. He was the one controlling the animals. His gift was similar to Chelsea's. All the wolves seemed to look to him for direction and followed without question.

"Bind his eyes, and let's return to the castle. I believe that Stefan and Vladimir will be well pleased with this trip."

**As always, I want to thank my Beta – please check out her stories here, on FF, and Twiwrite – they are incredible:**

**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. She challenges me constantly to stretch my limits. Please go over and visit her stories**


	24. Mourn

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: Sorry it is so long, but please read!**

**Many of you know that I am a validation beta on Twilighted. One of my fellow cohorts lives in Australia. A group of contributors have developed Fandom Fights the Floods to raise money for flood relief. You can find the site at:**

**http:/fandomsfightthefloods ( dot) blogspot (dot) com/p/home (dot) html**

**I have signed up to write a one-shot for the project. Here is my proposition. I am putting this note on all three of my story updates (Full Moon Rising, Unloved Unwanted, and Unloved Unwanted Divergence) this week. Leave me a review including your one-shot desire, and after the week is over, I'll put them into a hat and draw one. I will not put any parameters on the request (other than it has to be Twilight related) – though if it is all human, I will most likely have to find another beta (smile). I will also make a donation in the person's name so that you will receive access to all the stories contributed to the cause. **

**Review and suggest – please. And please check out the cause when you have a moment.**

**I am surprised and honored to say that I was nominated for the "Walk of Fame Awards" under two categories: the Danger Diva - Most Daring/Boundary Pushing Author & the Hopelessly Devoted – Most Reliable Author.**

**The voting starts January 15, 2011.**

**You can access the site at the following:**

**http:/twinklingswfa (dot) blogspot (dot) com /?psinvite=-z6rG2nD9X-YIiQN2UJ31cjA3qlMu92XS2r-fWUu8UYdSjb9H_icIC7zEScwQ**

**If you feel so led, please go over and check it out. I must say…just to be placed on the list was an honor. I know one author has received, for just one chapter of her story, as many reviews as I've probably generated for all my stories combined (smile). There are a ton of great authors and stories nominated – so please go check out the Wall of Fame nominees. I've put the links from both the Wall of Fame and flood relief site on my profile.**

**Thank you to whoever felt I was worthy.**

Bella POV

Marcus and I snuck away just after I hung up with Edward. He wanted to take me to the place where he'd scattered Didyme's ashes. I wasn't certain as to why this was important to him, but I wasn't going to argue. I had no desire to stay at the castle that night…to hear my father and mother, or uncle and aunt making love, which most certainly would happen. It made me wonder how Marcus handled it. Certainly, it would be like venom being thrown on open wounds.

I was shocked when he brought me to another section of Le Balze, the cliffs where Aro and I had previously run. I saw a structure just across the small gorge. He sat down on the ground, gazing at the structure, and I joined him.

"I supported the building of the monastery. It was completed in the 14th century," he said softly, pointing to the building. "There was a church and burial grounds as well, but Le Balze has swallowed them over the centuries. I find it ironic really. The Earth is our master, no matter what Aro may think."

"That was her favorite place for us to come when we wanted privacy. I wanted something positive to be built on it in her memory. She would have liked the sentiment, I think. She fed off humans, of course, but she was a very spiritual person. I do believe she and Carlisle would have gotten along…how do the Americans put it…'fabulously'."

He picked up a stick and started poking at the ground, focusing on the furrows he created there. I remained silent, knowing he needed the peace, but I did lean up against him, my arm touching his, my head against his shoulder. I saw him grin slightly, and he laid the side of his head against the top of mine.

My curiosity won out. "I noticed that in the two letters we've done so far…that she referred to God and souls. It is a subject of great contention with the Cullens."

He grunted softly in acknowledgement. "For most of our kind, it is a mute subject. Most immortals consider themselves above the realm of human spiritual beliefs, believing themselves to be gods in their own right."

"And what do you believe, Marcus?"

He gazed out across the clear moonlit sky toward the monastery that symbolized the belief system that we were discussing. He was deep in thought, so once again I did not interrupt.

Finally, he drew in a small breath before saying, "Assuming Carlisle's belief system hasn't changed since he last resided with us, we are similar. I hope that one day I'll be able to exist in another world with Didyme. So, I choose to believe that there is something out there for us. I cannot with good intentions state that I've done as much as Carlisle to get there…but I have hope. Perhaps, just perhaps, the good doctor is right. I have to lay all my hope on it."

There wasn't much I could say to that…I couldn't even remember what I believed before my change, but I saw the desperate need etched into his face, so in that moment I determined to hope for him as well. We sat the rest of the night in companionable silence, looking out over the gorge. It was just nice to be out away from the noise of the castle. Even at night, when most of the inhabitants went to their rooms for privacy, the castle rang out with the noise of sex, gaming, and conversations. It made me think about what Edward must go through, with everyone's thoughts crowding in around him. I savored the breeze that came off the valley and over the top of the cliff…and the veritable silence. It was only off in the distance that I could hear the soft scurrying of night animals as they scrounged for food.

The tension I'd felt had all but dissipated throughout the night, and I saw Marcus stealing furtive glances at me. I'd pulled my knees to my chest and rested my cheek against them as I soaked in the peacefulness.

"Don't attempt to get me to speak with him. If that is why you brought me here, it won't work. Let me enjoy the serenity of the rest of the night before we have to return," I threw out, hoping to forestall him.

He didn't even attempt to deny that had been his plan. "Okay, Isabella. I won't ruin this night." His voice was infused with a degree of humor, and it was difficult to be mad at him.

"Marcus, I have a question."

He 'humphed' at me in response, and for a moment, a memory flashed through my head of Charlie. He'd done the exact thing. I saw his rugged face and dark eyes so clearly as he mumbled around the fork in his mouth. He'd grinned up at me like a little boy afterward, when I'd admonished him for talking with food in his mouth. It was disconcerting and wonderful and bittersweet.

"What did you and Edward talk about while you were gone? He came back, and he just seemed different. I was afraid I'd lost him."

He turned to me with solemn eyes. "Isabella, I am in a quandary. You know your place in my heart, but your husband swore me to secrecy. Please do not ask me to break his confidence." He obviously saw the concern in my eyes because he quickly jerked his gaze from me and growled, "Isabella, don't do that to me. You know you can well manipulate me with your eyes. Ask him when he returns…he will not keep it from you. It is just not my place to give you that information."

My face fell; I was certain. I did not like the secrecy. I thought Edward and I were past that. It was a certainty that I would discuss it with him, but then I realized we really hadn't spoken much during our honeymoon. I grinned briefly as flashes of our time together flew through my mind. The intimacy had far exceeded my expectations, and suddenly, I felt silly for doubting him. I knew without reservation that he would tell me…I just had to ask. I'd been unfair questioning Marcus.

I sat up straight almost as a symbolic representation of my desire to grow a backbone. "I'm sorry. You are right, I'll ask him."

He patted my knee affectionately. "Being married is hard. Don't let anyone convince you any differently. That is why God made sex so good…to have something fun to do while you make up."

I couldn't believe he'd just said that, and I burst out laughing. He grinned softly, and I wondered what Marcus would look like if he really smiled…if he really felt joy deep down in his soul.

I heard an owl hoot in the far distance and my eyes turned toward the sound. I could see the creature sitting on a limb a far way off. Suddenly, the bird took flight, and I was amazed with its grace. I thought at first that the bird must have been tracking prey across the grassy ground, but he continued to fly closer and closer to the cliff on which Marcus and I sat. I was astonished that the animal was coming so close to us. I lost sight of it, when the rim of the cliff we sat on blocked the view of the valley. Owls were considered to be silent hunters, and for the hearing capacity of most animals, that was probably true, but I was amazed to hear, from below us, the faint rustle of wind through its feathers. I expected to hear the shriek of some animal as its talons seized the next meal.

I felt Marcus stiffen beside me at the exact moment the animal rose in the air just in front of us. Its large wings were outstretched; my vampire mind calculated the span to be just short of Alice's height. The golden eyes glared eerily in our direction. As the owl seemed to stay suspended in the air, a booming screech filled the air, startling me. I was mesmerized by its golden eyes, which seemed to stare directly into my soul. Then with one powerful flap of its wings, it shot over my head, and I turned quickly to see where it had flown. I swear it almost felt like the tail feathers brushed over the top of my head.

"ISABELLA!" Marcus' harsh whisper captured my attention. I turned to see his face, and fear took over. His eyes were black, and he seemed to have aged…an impossibility I know, but the horror so prevalent in his features seemed to have sunk into his eyes and hollowed out his cheeks.

He moved so quickly that I did not even know what had happened. But suddenly, I was in his arms, and we were running for the castle.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" I screamed in terror.

"I don't know," was his sober response. "We have to get back to the castle."

"Put me down! We can get there faster…" I forced out. My fear magnified within me, seeing the look of dread on his face. "Marcus! You are hiding something!" I accused as he put me on the ground.

"I don't know, truly. I…we just need to get back." He took off again, and I quickly caught up to him.

We were met by the guard not too far from the cliffs. The members turned to surround us, and we moved across the ground at great speed. Panic began to overwhelm me…there could only be one reason…NO…I would not even consider it…harbor it…let it take root within me.

When we entered the castle and I heard weeping, I stumbled. It was Esme and Alice and Rosalie…I knew beyond a doubt…and they were sobbing. A fog seemed to settle in my brain, as if my body was preparing for something unspeakable. I tore the door off the hinges getting into the throne room and came to a halt half way across the room. A strange vampire stood in front of the throne chairs where Aro and Caius sat. In his hands, he had Edward's backpack. I smelt the sickly sweet odor that clung to the piece…it was the smell of death.

I fell to floor as the darkness overtook me.

Aro POV

"I found this when I arrived at the site," the vampire stated, holding up the bag that Edward had carried with him. "There was nothing else left except ashes."

I heard the women of Carlisle's coven begin to weep harder. They'd been sobbing for hours…it had started as soon as Edward had disappeared from Alice's vision. They'd come in mass to my and Sulpicia's room. Bella and Marcus had left the castle to go on a run, so I'd attempted to get them to calm down, to think rationally. There could be a multitude of explanation, I'd proposed. But, I'd seen the pain in Carlisle's eyes. There was only one he believed. I'd sent the guard after Marcus and Bella, and then, I'd been informed that one of Agoston's men had arrived to speak with me. I'd led them all to the throne room and had the others rouse the entire castle.

"I arrived late to the meeting." He continued. "I came directly here."

I rose to touch him and saw the scene as he'd described and his panicked flight across the ground. He'd not wasted time with an automobile, knowing he'd be quicker on foot under the cover of darkness.

Panic settled into my chest, but I turned from him to resume my seat in an effort to cover it. Caius caught my eyes, and I saw his fear. My thoughts went to my daughter…and Edward. I would never be forgiven this…I would never forgive myself. All of the accusations Isabella had thrown at me in her fury…suddenly, they gathered strength, twisting around me to form my prison.

I heard the commotion, and my mind, the one I'd used for millennia to control an empire, froze. I hadn't been able to form a rational argument…anything to give me time to further investigate before I conceded defeat. An unusual feeling of dread filled me, and as the door to the throne room was torn from its hinges by my newborn daughter, I felt something I hadn't felt since Didyme…grief.

ARO THINK! I screamed at myself. But, the Fates did not smile on me…not now. Isabella's eyes zeroed in on the one thing that I could not deny – her husband's bag.

I saw her eyes go black, and a strange stillness came over her. She sank to her knees in slow motion and froze. Her hands hung limply at her side.

I felt dead inside, unable to move, frozen as Isabella was before me.

Marcus stepped slowly into the room behind her and went to comfort her. The moment he stepped within a few feet of her, she shrieked loudly. It was not a human sound…it was the sound of a wounded animal, and I cringed. A loud rumbling sound came from deep within her, although to the eye you would have assumed she was a statue. Marcus continued slowly forward, but Jasper, tackled him just before my brother touched her, rolling them across the floor away from her. Isabella snarled toward them, lashing out, gnashing her teeth. She would have ripped into Marcus had he touched her.

My brother rose to his knees, holding his hand out to her in petition, but she'd resumed the strange statue like stance. Jasper, the empath, lay on the floor panting, and his mate ran to him.

"Jazz?"

"She's buried herself underneath the pain. I've…never felt anything…" he shuddered, twisting in agony "like it…she's lost…not in control…" A groan of immense pain tore from him.

"EMMETT!" Alice begged her bigger brother, and I saw the largest Cullen approach his sibling.

It was clear; he was torn between wanting to go to the girl statue that stared sightlessly across the room and helping his brother. Carlisle had taken Rosalie into his arms, holding both his wife and his daughter, but they walked over to Isabella and knelt. They received the same warning from her, and Jasper swore out at them, falling back into a mass of twitching parts.

"Get him out of here, Emmett!" Alice cried out. "Jazz, honey, let him get you away from here. I need to see if Bella will let us in."

Having gone to find Felix, Sulpicia and Athenodora tore into the room, as Emmett left carrying his grief stricken brother. He stepped in behind them and quickly assessed the situation, seeing the vampire of Agoston's group holding Edward's bag and Isabella kneeling on the floor. His face twisted, and his hand formed fists…but he had nothing to fight now.

"No…no," my wife chanted, having deduced for herself what had occurred.

She ran toward Bella, but I finally found my voice. "Sulpicia, stop immediately. Do not approach her."

She slid to a stop, giving me the trust and respect I did not deserve. I rose unsteadily to my feet. If anyone needed to feel the brunt of her rage, her grief…it was me. I moved to speak with her, hoping that at least her hate of me would break the spell…for certainly hate me, she must.

"Isabella, come let us take you to your room. Sulpicia and Athenodora will help you take a long bath, and then you can spend some time with …"

Rage, the likes like I'd seen only one other time, with Marcus, washed across her face at the sound of my voice. It twisted her beautiful face harshly, and deep pain seared through me. I'd lost her…I knew in that moment. NO! I refused to accept it. I would have Chelsea bond her to me. I could not, would not, lose her.

I stepped close to her, and she moved to crouch on her feet in an aggressive stance.

"ISABELLA VELATHRI!" I barked out, attempting to remind her that she was my daughter.

A loud roar issued from her body, and Felix did the unthinkable, tackling me to the ground. I'd never been touched without permission. I started to admonish him when he stunned me with his next words.

"Are you out of your mind?" he hissed. "Isabella is not in control at this moment. The newborn vampire is…we must give her space…to grieve…to fight against the animal that now controls her…think with your heart for once, not your head, Master. She has just lost everything…everything."

He sobbed, shaking his head at me in an attempt to handle his own pain. He loved her…and she was hurting.

Caius held Athenodora. I lay propped on the floor, Felix's body protecting me from the raging child that still crouched, her hands curved into claws. Sulpicia looked at me from across the way, her eyes shining with venom. The Cullens, all except Emmett and Jasper, had congregated in a small group, just at the edge of her comfort zone.

The vampire who had brought the bag stood uncomfortably in our midst.

Demetri stepped into the throne room next with Jane and Alec. It took them only a second to understand what had happened. He motioned to the vampire to come with him, and the man quickly complied. He stopped just as he would have skirted Isabella, placing the bag on the floor and then using his toe to kick it towards her. Faster than my eyes could follow, she snatched the bag to her. She then brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply. Even over the smell of burning vampires, Edward's scent was clear. She returned to the statue like stance and began a deep keening noise. It was the most sorrowful sound I'd ever heard.

I thought I might go crazy before her lament stopped. It went on for a week as Isabella remained on the throne room floor, clinging to the bag. No one could approach her. We'd all tried.

Jasper attempted to break her grief or at least provide her relief, but every effort ended in him being carried from the room, a mess. Carlisle had spoken to her through his own overwhelming anguish as Esme murmured words of love while she rocked back and forth. Her new sisters each sat sharing her misery in an attempt to comfort her, and various guard members including Jane and Alec added their own attempts. Felix was the only one who'd gotten close sitting directly beside her, but when he went to touch her, he ended up against the wall. Marcus slowly worked himself closer and closer, and as long as he sat a few feet away from her…she allowed his presence.

The moment the sound stopped should have been one of rejoicing, but prophetically, I missed the noise immediately. My reaction was correct because then she became a black eyed silent wraith. A week more into her stance, Demetri whispered his concern to me. "She needs to eat, Aro. She is still a newborn, and it has been too long. She will become uncontrollable."

He was right. We had a problem. Nothing was getting through, and I had little support from those around me. I'd become something of a pariah within my own home…and I didn't blame them.

I went to her room one evening to get away from the devastated faces of my wife, brother-in-law, and friend. I'd broken Isabella's spirit, and in doing so, I'd failed them. I paced, attempting to determine what I could do…but my frantic thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a phone buzzing. It was Isabella's, and I picked it up out of curiosity.

JACOB BLACK the screen read.

I was going to Hell, so if I was, I might as well have help doing it. I touched the talk button. He began yelling into the phone before I could speak.

"BELLA SWAN, I mean CULLEN, why the hell haven't you been taking my calls!"

"Jacob Black, I need your help," I said in defeat.

Jacob POV

"Damn bloodsuckers." I snarled out.

The stink was overwhelming. The blond witch kept glaring at me from the rear view mirror, and I narrowed my eyes at her, in return. Their own damn leader had requested me here, only telling me that Bella needed me. How dare she glare at me! I'd asked her and the other one, I believe they called him Demetri, to tell me what had happened, but they'd gone all secretive on me.

"Master Aro needs your help. He will explain it all once you arrive." Whatever the hell that meant.

Sam had pitched a fit about me coming, until I'd agreed to take another wolf with me. Of all the ones he could have sent with me…why the hell did it have to be Leah? I would have much preferred Seth, but of course, he'd taken care of that himself. He'd stolen his mom's car and followed us to the airport. He'd dashed onto the damn private jet just as the vamp was closing the door.

"Sorry, dude," he'd chuckled to them. "I forgot something and was a little delayed."

Leah had screamed bloody murder, but the vamp flying the damn thing just kept going. It had been bad enough that Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie's presence in Forks, during their wait for us to return for our search for Bella, had triggered Seth's change…but now he'd joined us in going to Italy. Sue was going to kill me when we got back. She'd said as much during our phone conversation.

Seth whistled sharply when we pulled into the underground garage, and he saw Caius standing there to greet us surrounded by guard members. I heard Leah's sharp intake of breath.

"No brave stuff, Seth! Sam has given me the ability to give your orders…just remember that. And, since it is the Alpha's orders that you obey me…you have to. Same for you Leah…"

"Sure, sure," Seth answered glibly, slinging my own words back at me. It pissed me off.

Leah just flipped me off, making my attitude worse.

I opened the door and moved out of the back seat, stretching slightly before walking over to where the perpetually pissed off white haired vampire stood.

"Jacob Black," he said acknowledging me.

"Caius." I attempted to be nice. The sneer on his face indicated I hadn't been so successful.

"Come this way," he said, turning on his heel and gliding toward the entrance.

"Wait…where's Bella?" The twitch I saw run over their bodies had me worried. I did not know why I was here, only that Aro said that Bella and Edward needed me. But, I was suddenly not getting a very good feeling about this.

"Please follow us," Blondie said, stepping to my side.

I skittered a few feet away from her smell, but I refused to back down from her, even knowing the pain she could bring. I would never forget how she'd brought Edward to his knees.

I recognized the doors to their main room, although it looked like one had been repaired since I'd been there. I chuckled, wondering if possibly Emmett had decked somebody through it…earning the stares of both Seth and Leah. They were barely maintaining human form, the vibrations of their bodies apparent as they barely held off the instinctual need to morph with so many vampires around them.

Demetri stepped quickly in front of us and opened the door.

I was immediately confused by what I saw.

Bella knelt on the floor, her back to me. Just to her side, knelt the one I knew as Marcus, and then Felix…the man who'd vied against Edward for her hand. Aro sat slightly further away, and barely raised his head off his knees to acknowledge me. Carlisle rose from Bella's other side when he saw me.

But, this was not the Carlisle I knew. His eyes were dull and lifeless, and he looked dishelved and unkempt. It would be easy to believe that he'd been on the floor for a week without moving. Suddenly, it dawned on me that he had…and there could be only one reason in my mind he would look so grief stricken. Fear took hold around my heart.

NO! My mind raced. My eyes jerked around the room to find Edward. I was met with the blank stares of the other Cullens as they rose from their positions of similar rest. Jasper looked to be in pain…worn and defeated.

I ran around to look in Bella's face and staggered. It was true…my worst fear.

_Let me talk to him…to give him my congratulations."_

"_He…he…isn't here."_

"_HUH? Bells, what's wrong?_

"_Aro sent him on a mission…We don't know when he is going to return."_

I didn't even stop to think, and I barely registered the screams as I grabbed Bella into my arms. He hadn't returned…and he wasn't going to.

I tore through the castle, heading for the entrance to the garden where we'd sat and said goodbye. I could hear the loud voices and pandemonium behind me, but I couldn't have cared less. I heard Leah and Seth speaking softly, so I knew they were not amongst the chaotic noise.

I flew to the bench and sat down, pulling her back and side against me, rocking her rigid body back and forth.

It took only a second for the smell of the backpack she was holding to register, and I traded in my man card. Huge tears began rolling down my face as I realized what it signified. They splashed across the ice cold skin of her arms, and the shirt she wore. As her body was freezing mine, I knew my tears had to be burning her. I couldn't stop them though. Her soft growls rumbled against me, but I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'm here Bells…I'm here."

"_Jacob, I will always be in your debt, for what you did for Bella while I was not there. I know this did not turn out the way either of us had planned, and I sincerely regret that. I would be honored to still continue to call you friend." _

He'd looked at me so sincerely.

_Please take it; it will mean a lot to me. I may never see you again, Jacob. You know that, right?"_

I'd had to tear into Paul for teasing me about the damn Volvo. At first, I'd not wanted to drive the old man car, but now, I could truly appreciate it for the fine piece of machinery it was.

"_I may never see you again…"_

"_You are a good man, Jacob Black. Don't ever forget that," he said, a solemn look on his face._

Battered by the memories, I swore, _Okay, Edward. I'll prove it to you…if you can see us from wherever you are…I won't leave here until I know she is going to be okay…no matter how long it takes. _

Carlisle and Aro stepped through the doorway, standing just inside. Amazement…and gratitude?...plastered across their faces, but I had little patience to figure out why. I just continued to rock Bella, smoothing my hand down her hair. I jumped a little when a soft mewling noise came from her, but I quickly understood. It was the way her vampire body could cry.

"Bells, let it all out, honey." Placing the side of my face to the top of her head, I began to hum a soft lullaby I remembered from my childhood as the tears continued to roll down my cheeks onto her.

Marcus stepped around Carlisle and Aro and quietly made his way toward us. He actually sat on the ground at my feet within reaching distance of Bella. His voice joined in my attempt to soothe her…picking up the melody I butchered. Huh? Who would have thought?

Bella POV

Darkness…engulfing …numbing…all encompassing…serene.

Sunshine baked my side and back, warming me even though I wanted to stay numb. I tried to fight the little droplets of sunlight that pricked at the rest of my skin, dropping on my cheeks as if to awake me. They were irritating, and I growled at them to go away, but they just continued…annoying me…trying to pull me from my void.

Others had tried to pull me away from my haven, but they had scattered when I put up the fight. But the warmth…it was intoxicating…

No! It was peaceful here…and did not want to leave. I wanted to slowly disappear into the abyss…to cross over to the world that promised peace.

But, the stinking damn sun…it wouldn't go away, needling at me…

_**A/N: Most of you who have read my stories know I am a research nerd. I found something interesting in researching the Etruscans (Aro, Marcus, & Caius' civilization). To the Etruscans of Ancient Italy, the owl was an attribute of the god of darkness, sent to harbor souls over to the other world. I felt it too prophetic not to utilize.**_

_**As always, I want to thank my Beta – please check out her stories here, on FF, and Twiwrite – they are incredible:**_

_**hopeforastalemate – A better name for this woman would be Volturi Girl. She challenges me constantly to stretch my limits. Please go over and visit her stories.**_


	25. Blindside

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: Sorry it is so long, but please read!**

**Many of you know that I am a validation beta on Twilighted. One of my fellow cohorts lives in Australia. A group of contributors have developed Fandom Fights the Floods to raise money for flood relief. You can find the site at:**

http:/fandomsfightthefloods(dot)blogspot(dot)

**I have signed up to write a one-shot for the project. Here is my proposition. I am putting this note on all three of my story updates (Full Moon Rising, Unloved Unwanted, and Unloved Unwanted Divergence) this week. Leave me a review including your one-shot desire, and after the week is over, I'll put them into a hat and draw one. I will not put any parameters on the request (other than it has to be Twilight related) – though if it is all human, I will most likely have to find another beta (smile). I will also make a donation in the person's name so that you will receive access to all the stories contributed to the cause. **

**Review and suggest – please. And please check out the cause when you have a moment.**

**I am surprised and honored to say that I was nominated for the "Walk of Fame Awards" under two categories: the Danger Diva - Most Daring/Boundary Pushing Author & the Hopelessly Devoted – Most Reliable Author.**

**The voting starts January 15, 2011.**

**You can access the site at the following:**

http:/twinklingswfa(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?psinvite=-z6rG2nD9X-YIiQN2UJ31cjA3qlMu92XS2r-fWUu8UYdSjb9H_icIC7zEScwQ

**If you feel so led, please go over and check it out. I must say…just to be placed on the list was an honor. I know one author has received, for just one chapter of her story, as many reviews as I've probably generated for all my stories combined (smile). There are a ton of great authors and stories nominated – so please go check out the Wall of Fame nominees. Thank you to whoever felt I was worthy.**

Edward POV

_The leader had been hoping that I would admit to belonging to the Guard, but his face broke into a victorious snarl when he saw my eyes. He didn't need me to answer anything. _

_I heard the huffing of animals around us, and it was then I heard the thoughts of the vampire that stood to his the leader's left. He was the one controlling the animals. His gift was similar to Chelsea's. All the wolves seemed to look to him for direction and followed without question._

"_Bind his eyes, and let's return to the castle. I believe that Stefan and Vladimir will be well pleased with this trip."_

Several vampires grabbed me, holding me immobile while a female in the group wrapped a cloth around my eyes. It was a useless process; I could see everything through their thoughts, but they didn't know that. Hands below my shoulders lead me forward, and I could smell and feel the fetid breath of the werewolves behind me.

_Go along with this_, I thought. Perhaps there would be a possibility that I could escape at some point. Even the werewolves wouldn't be able to catch me if I could get loose. I'd been surrounded before, but possibly I might find an opportunity where a clear path was possible. I monitored our course of travel as we flew through the woods into the wilds of Romania. Feng, the leader, was convinced that he would receive great rewards for my capture. I didn't doubt it.

Bella was going to believe I was dead, and the agony of the thought tore through me. I had to rely on Marcus and my family to hold her together, to keep her from doing anything stupid, until I could find a way to return to her. I constantly monitored the thoughts of those around me, hoping against hope that an opportunity would appear. When we crossed several rivers and reached the Southern Carpathian Mountains, I began to realize that my escape would not occur this day. The ground began to rise sharply under us, and I saw the wild beauty of the land through those that surrounded me.

It did not surprise me to see a fortress built into the side of a mountain. It was built out of dark stone, making it appear as if it had been carved from the land itself. This was not the majestic Bran Castle, or the gothic masterpiece of Hunyard Castle, which legend had long held to be the possible homes of Dracula. This was a cleverly concealed citadel. Its position against the mountain, surrounded on two sides by deep gorges would make it almost impossible for humans to storm. Even vampires would have to scale the canyon walls, making them easy targets to pick off as they came over the parapets. Several strategically placed werewolves could serve as adequate defense of the sides and rear, leaving the rest of Vladimir and Stefan's minions to protect the one defined entrance.

I could smell the stink of the werewolves as we began to race up the narrow pathway that led to the dark prison. A multitude of thoughts crowded my head as word spread that the group was bringing a captive back. Once we entered, Feng grabbed one of my arms away from a smaller vampire and pulled me down a hallway. I heard the murmurs and unspoken thoughts. _Volturi guard member… Stefan and Vladimir will be pleased… He will be a veritable feast of information…_ _Wonder how long they will allow him to survive…_ I wondered that myself. The continuation of that vampire's thoughts did not comfort me. _…long enough to torture the information they want out of him._

I was pulled into a small interior study, and saw the two vampires rise when they saw me being restrained between Feng and the other guard member. The wolves literally nipped at my heels, intentionally scrapping their teeth across my skin and huffing their breaths across the back of my ankles, legs, and back. The men wore identical expressions of shock and surprise. They weren't tall, and both were slight in build. One was dark headed, while the other had ashy blond hair. They shared the powdery skin of the Volturi leaders.

"Take the wolves away." I heard the deep whispery voice of the darker one.

"Yes, Stăpîn," said the man who'd traveled just behind me, acknowledging the vampire with the Romanian term for master.

I still did not know if this was Stefan or Vladimir. I felt the heat of the werewolf bodies behind me dissipate as they left the room. It was a relief to have their presence removed; I'd barely been able to calm the instinctual need to turn on them and fight. They remained, however, just outside the door, blocking any chance at escape. Even if I tore through the walls, I could hear others circulating around us. I was well and truly caught and surrounded.

"Feng?" the blond one said in irritation.

"Vladimir, shall we allow Feng to remove the blindfold first?" the darker one murmured forebodingly.

So this was Stefan, and the blond was Vladimir. They were both eager to see why Feng had brought home a captive, knowing that there had to be an advantageous reason he would make such a decision…a decision contrary to the usual protocol. I was shocked to see that neither of them particularly liked this man. They considered him expendable; he'd made many decisions in the past that had not turned out to be useful to them. I realized I just might be the first time he'd done something they would consider valuable.

My hands were released as the binding around my eyes was torn away.

I heard their awareness form, and then loud hissing filled the air as Vladimir and Stefan continued to stare at my eyes. Rage that I could not explain poured from them, and for a moment, I thought I might be destroyed at that very second. Vladimir looked to his friend and growled before he approached me.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he questioned menacingly.

I listened to his deliberations and realized that lying at this point would make my situation no better; they would find out soon enough. There was no reason to borrow trouble for such a small thing.

"Edward Cullen," I said softly, but firmly. I was not going to show any fear. I brought my hands from behind me and moved them to rub my eyes. The cloth had stunk of werewolf and, ironically, burned my eyes. The woman who bound me had done this intentionally.

I heard excitement race through Stefan's mind just before he grasped my left hand. Hiding my wedding ring was another thing I hadn't even worried to consider. Feng would have told them immediately either way.

The greed apparent on their faces as they gazed at the ring on my hand was terrifying. I'd thought Aro was maniacal…he had nothing on them.

Stefan's bright red eyes jerked to my face, and he asked the question again, "Who are you?"

This time it was clear that he did not mean my name. I'd listened to Jasper too much over the years as he studied warfare, and wartime politics. I was completely aware that my value as a captive was about to expound exponentially. It was also what might keep me alive past this day, which is exactly what Jasper would have told me to do…if he was here. _The best strategy of a captive is to always bide their time, no matter the horrors of captivity, until a successful plan of escape can be formed and executed. _I remembered him saying this during one of our discussions on the atrocities of war that humankind had executed upon their fellows. _The true merit of a soldier is not that he or she has escaped being captured and held captive. It is that he or she has successfully used whatever situation they are placed in._

"My name is Edward Cullen. I am the son of Carlisle Cullen…" Stefan jerked my hand harshly up, sticking the ring in my face – impatient to get to what he wanted "…and the son-in-law of Aro Velathri…the husband of Isabella Swan Velathri Cullen." I chose to use Bella's full name to provide the formality needed at the moment. It was a calculated move to emphasize her attachment to us all. It worked.

Victory blazed through both Stefan and Vladimir's eyes and minds. Hisses of approval were sent in Feng's direction.

"You were sent to spy?" Stefan questioned. He was astounded that Aro would allow me to meet with Agoston alone, and that he hadn't sent other escorts. Stefan considered me someone of great importance; little did he know that so had Aro. For him, I was the ultimate spy.

Here began my strategy.

"I was sent on a fact gathering mission, nothing more. Word of your unusual associates made its way to Aro's halls. He sent me to visit Agoston, at the vampire's request. Agoston wanted to show him the signs of your training."

Again, my belief was that, in this instance, the truth was better than a lie. Stefan and Vladimir both ran the statement through their minds, testing my words to see if there was anything to discredit. They knew that Aro would know. In fact, their use of the land so close to where one of Aro's associates roamed had been intentional. They wanted Aro to know they were training werewolves. It was part of their strategy, one of continual harassment. In that moment, though, I realized that Aro had no idea just how many of the werewolves they controlled. They had an army…

My years of lying and playing roles came in handy, as I barely controlled the fine shudder that almost overwhelmed me. Stefan and Vladimir wanted Aro exterminated, and they were close to having the means to do it. A legion of werewolves now patrolled this castle and resided in the various large caves that dotted the land surrounding us. They'd been breeding the creatures, stealing humans for food and to be infected. The Serbian wars had provided them the ideal opportunity to hide their actions. They hadn't attempted to hide the fact they had werewolves, just the creatures' true numbers, believing that Aro would find out one way or the other. They rationalized that Aro would discount the werewolves, believing that, if the Romanians weren't attempting subterfuge, the force must not be something to merit concern.

In a way, their plan had worked; the Volturi had no idea as to the extent of their preparation. They were intent on creating a war, and had for the past hundred or so years been conducting the breeding experimentation. Just as in the past few years of the Serbian conflict, the area surrounding Romania had been rife with wars for decades, allowing them to collect the humans they needed. They'd created a fine balance between vampire and werewolf numbers. However, their acquisition of a talented human had been their ultimate coup. The man had been bitten and his ability to control the animals around him had been cultivated and honed. It had been a delicate dance. It would seem that the Children of the Moon lived out normal life spans, and so much of the Romanians' time had been utilize to observe the werewolves as they aged and died, categorizing their strengths and weaknesses. They'd been patient, biding their time to determine when it was best to strike. They now had a large batch of werewolves at their disposal…werewolves that were at the perfect blend of strength and control.

Had they made the humans into newborns, the characteristic behaviors and feeding would have merited closer observation by the Volturi. As it was, the werewolves could be maintained in human fashion in a way that would not engender such scrutiny. Little did they know that, with the werewolves' presence, they had also effectively blinded one of our most powerful weapons…Alice. Of course, that also meant that they had inadvertently blocked my primary means to comfort my grieving family. How far would the wolves have to be away for Alice to capture a glimpse of me? I would have to work on ways of getting away from them…as much as possible.

"When did you take our esteemed guest captive, Feng?" Vladimir questioned rapidly.

"Just a few hours ago," the man answered with great pride.

I heard Stefan call out several names, but I was overwhelmed by the plan I heard forming in his mind. It was diabolical, and I cringed at what was to come…I was not good with pain. What I didn't know was why. What I heard was, "…take him to the holding room on the first floor."

Feng remained with his deceitful leaders, assured in his mind, of his own status. Little did he know…

While one part of my mind braced me for what was to come, the other part absorbed the details of the halls I was led down and the faces that stared at me in horror and interest. I searched their minds for any information that was useful to me, hearing random snippets.

The fortress was dark and utilitarian. There were none of the niceties that turned the Volturi castle into a show place. This was a man's domain. Such was the room I was led to. Cold and austere. It was bare except a large chair thrown into the corner, and various useless ropes and items haphazardly scattered across a table. There was no light, except that which streamed through the open doorway from windows in the hall. The fireplace looked cold, and I doubted a blaze had roared there for many years. It was a holding cell…pure and simple, and it stunk.

My mind however was fixated on the drama playing out in the study just down the hall.

"Feng, take care of him." Vladimir said it so softly that no one would have heard his order. My gift made me the only other individual there that was privy to the direction.

I saw the vampire start to question Vladimir's orders.

"You have your instructions," Stefan commanded. "Bring us back something to prove that it has been accomplished."

I focused again on the minds of the ancient pair, hoping for some answers but the Romanian leaders were so intent on the now that their thoughts didn't wander to the why. My mind warped around my panic, and I had to force myself to focus.

"Yes, Stăpîn," Feng acquiesced, bowing slightly at the two leaders before leaving the room.

I couldn't help but tense as I waited. It was surreal, and at the moment I was helpless to fight them. When Feng came through the door, accompanied by a mix group of vampires and werewolves, I knew the pain to come was inevitable.

One of the wolves lunged at me, ripping my arm off at the shoulder. I opened my mouth to scream, but a crushing grip around my head and neck turned the scream into a muffled gurgle. Before I could react, my head was twisted violently, first to one side, then the other. The last thing I remembered was a frightfully loud noise like tearing rock from somewhere close by…

Stefan POV

"We must choose wisely…someone new," I murmured quietly in my friend's ear.

"The Italian woman; she will do nicely. She is untalented, and if she is destroyed, it isn't a big loss. She hasn't seen the others, having just been brought to the castle," Vladimir responded.

"Perfect." We had little time and needed her here now.

I walked to the hallway and called for the guard there to bring Gilia to the room. Within moments, the pretty Italian child walked into the study. We had no time for preparation or niceties. I knew the rumors of our capture of a Volturi Guard would have already run rampant throughout the castle. I had to plan our speaking with her just perfectly. Feng needed to be distracted. Amidst the noise of daily activity, I heard one small, telling screech. It was enough. The time was now.

"Gilia, it would seem that a member of the Volturi family was captured today. We have need of you to deliver him back to them unharmed, with our apologies. We will write a letter of introduction to Aro and his fellow leaders explaining the situation, so that you are not held accountable. Your language skills and knowledge of the area make you the perfect candidate. We will be well pleased with you…"

Her eyes rounded out in fear, knowing that she was being asked to walk into our arch-enemy's domain.

"Do not worry, you are just a messenger," I assured her, wanting to laugh at my words, as they were the truth, strictly speaking. Vladimir did smile, but he converted it instantly into one that the young vampire would interpret as supportive.

I moved over to sit at my desk, starting the missive needed to perpetuate the act we were putting on. I hadn't been but a minute in writing when I heard Feng approaching.

Vladimir went to stand by Gilia, acting as if he was warming his hands by the fire. Feng strode into the room with a pompousstrut and blithely threw his gruesome trophy on the desk. I wanted to applaud his flair. As I stared at the finger of Edward Cullen…his ring finger…bearing the wedding band his wife had most certainly placed there lovingly, I wondered why Feng couldn't have come into his skills earlier. Never mind, it was too late.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I roared, surging up, overturning the desk in the process and scattering the items that lay across it. It was necessary to destroy him before he said too much. "You were not ordered to destroy him! You may well have ignited a war with your actions!"

"I…" was the only words he uttered, confusion rippling across his face just before Vladimir tore his head off.

I flew into him with perfected rage. It was easy to allow my blood lust and anger to surface. Within moments, he lay in pieces, pieces that Vladimir quickly began throwing into the fire. I went to the quivering child, who was now crouched in defense.

"Gilia, I am sorry that you had to witness that. It would seem your mission will not be the one we'd intended. Aro will not hold you accountable…let us hope he will extend us the same courtesy."

Vladimir portrayed the ultimate worrier. "Stefan, he will definitely hold us accountable for the actions of one of our guard members." He held the frozen head of Feng aloft by the tips of hair. The disdain written across his face was not an act.

"Send him the head of the perpetrator, so that he will know that we've attempted to rectify the wrong on our end."

Vladimir moved to leave the room, on his quest to find something to pack our message in.

"Vladimir?" I called just before he stepped through the door.

"Yes?"

"Please bring the jewelry box from my room, as well."

He looked at me in question, until he saw me pawing through the refuse on the floor. His lips quirked when he observed me pick up the ringed finger. He fought desperately to keep from smiling as he exited.

As Gilia continued to crouch, and the purple smoke of Feng's burning body filled the air, I turned to write the missive that would begin the downfall of Aro's empire. We had waited for centuries for an opportunity such as this. Edward Cullen had no idea as to how incredibly lucky we'd been at his capture.

After multiple reassurances to the young naïve child, we sent her along her way. She carried three important items. First, was the box carrying the useless Feng's head. I was giving Aro no less than a minute before that part endured the same fate as the others…fiery oblivion. The second was the missive explaining that a guard member had acted without direction, destroying Edward Cullen. The third was my favorite…a priceless jewelry box containing the only piece of him they would ever get back. Little would Aro ever know the hidden significance of that jewelry box, but I would, and I grinned in pleasure.

It was a shame that, once I had Aribert patch him back together, Edward would suffer from the burn of his missing finger. Maybe not…it would be a fitting consequence for him, though, his membership in the Volturi Guard was a sufficient affront that it deserved punishment. The sear of the venom at the wound site and absence of his wedding band would be a constant reminder to him of who now owned him. I'd wanted to crush the piece of metal and jewels when I saw the hated Fleur-de-lis, but I needed to forestall immediate pleasure. I needed it to be returned to them…to confirm what I assumed was their belief. The hundreds of years that I'd lived with the crushing blow that the Volturi had given us had done nothing if not teach me that patience was a virtue.

"How long do we wait before we reassemble our captive," Vladimir asked, stepping back into the room from escorting our messenger to the wall.

"Aribert's experiments indicate that we could keep him that way for years without lasting harm, but we won't need nearly that long. Once we know Aro has received our message, they will have their tracker look for him. We should wait at least a week once we receive word. There is no hurry."

He nodded his head silently, and turned to stare into the fire. "Aribert is going to enjoy this thoroughly," he murmured. I could tell he would as well.

"Inform him to save the torture for later. We may need it to get the information we desire. There is no reason to play our cards so early."

"We are very fortunate, my brother, to have this young man fall in our hands. The gods must be smiling on us now. Not only will this cause the Triad pain, but we will pay back the man who destroyed our revenge when he ended their suffering before. Which brings up an important point; he will be fed humans only, correct?"

At my grin, Vladimir smiled maliciously. "Serves him and his father right, believing they are above our nature."

Then he said the one thing that would throw a pall on it all. "She will be unhappy."

Yes, she would, but she too had learned not to question us. In fact, I would visit her this evening and tell her of our newest coup, before I availed myself of her charms.

Our messenger decided to take a little detour, so our message to Volterra was delayed by two and a half weeks. We'd had to send our tracker, Misha, after her. The little fool already thrown Feng's head into a fire, being unwilling to carry it. Ironically, she had not disposed of the box with the finger or the missive. I was guessing that she thought to sell the box and ring, in a misguided attempt to get money to escape us, but I wondered why she'd kept the gruesome reminder. I made sure that the guards that accompanied her to Volterra from hiding place in England did not allow her the privilege of carrying them again until she walked through the castle doors in Volterra. It was actually perfect. Her detour had allowed the Italian Scum to remain in a state of grief-filled suspicion before the ultimate evidence of young Edward's demise reached them. In the meantime, his other parts remained divided, twitching, but relatively unharmed in our holding room.

Bella POV

Small snippets of conversation started infiltrating the cocoon that I had wrapped around me. I wanted to scream at the voices to leave me alone. Here in the nirvana I'd created, the voices were not welcome.

_Bells…come on, chica. I need you to come back to me._

Jake?

_We need to get her to feed? Jacob, can you accomplish that?_

I hissed internally at that voice. He was a murderer. He had my beloved's venom on his hands.

_Umm…no. I won't participate in killing a human. _

Some time later.

_Bella, honey, you have to wake up. I'll be here waiting for you. Edward wouldn't have wanted you to kill yourself this way._

Jacob's imaginary voice continued to plead with me, using Edward's name in an attempt to make me leave my place of peace. I knew…I KNEW…that if I let go of the cocoon that the hole in my chest would throb, and I would not be able to survive it this time. My curiosity took over though; I started searching for the pain. I deserved it. Had Edward felt pain before he died? Or did he go peacefully seeing my face smiling at him, telling him I loved him? I wondered if he could look down from heaven and see me. Would he, as Jake had said, be upset at me for turning inward to die? How long would it take for my body to shut down? Carlisle had suffered his hunger for months, right? So many questions, yet so few answers.

I searched briefly for my heart; wanting to experience the searing pain I knew must be there. I couldn't find it, though…it was almost as if my body refused to believe he was gone. Is this what grief was all about? The denial. If so, I could live with this. I poked around a little, wanting to see if the pain would begin to throb, but there was nothing. Absolutely, nothing.

I felt as if I was being gently cradled, but I tuned out all other senses. Then the sun was carrying me with it across the sky. Maybe it was carrying me to heaven after all. Would I be granted that concession? I'd killed humans. Would it account that they had been bad ones? I didn't know if it could or would.

The sun burned at my lips, forcing my mouth open. Was it encouraging me to open my mouth and plead my case? I would do it, if it meant I could be closer to him.

Then the torture started as a nasty substance was poured down my throat. I had an equal reaction of disgust, while at the same time, need. I could feel the cells in my body absorbing the liquid, but it didn't taste right. I wanted to retch it back up, but my greedy body refused, and it filled me.

_That's right, Bells. Eat._

I heard others screaming at my imaginary Jake, but then I heard Carlisle. _Thank you. You didn't have to feed her this way, Jacob. _

_I can't just watch her suffer, and this is better than the alternative._

I hummed from the full feeling, relishing the warmth the foul-tasting blood sent through me. I cringed, waiting for the throbbing to start, sure that this would be the trigger. My chest felt hollow, but the pain was absent.

_Isabella Cullen, enough is enough. You need to wake up now. We'll figure this out…I promise. I'll be here for you, now come back to me. _

_You were able to get her to feed? Felix, bring some more blood immediately! _

Murderer!

I felt the coolness of tile against my legs.

No_! You called me for help, and we're doing this my way._

The heat and smell finally began to register. Jacob was here! He would help me with the pain.

Bright light hit me when I tried to focus, but then a dark shadow hovered just before me. Even though my vampiric nature wanted to jump back from it, I knew deep within that this was Jacob, and that I had nothing to fear from him.

"Bella!" Jacob called me, but I skittered back for a moment to hide within my comforting darkness.

If I let go of it, surely I would perish from the pain before Jake could help me control it. But surprisingly, I couldn't find the torture and that confused me. Then the reason hit me. Edward wasn't dead. There was no way. I would know, and the pain would be unbearable. I thought back over to what had been said, and I realized that nothing really had been said. The other vampire had arrived to find ashes and Edward's bag, but there was no evidence that he'd been destroyed. Certainly, some vampires had, but that didn't mean they all had. Wouldn't they want to take prisoners? As soon as I came to this conclusion, I felt relief flood my body. Edward was not dead, and I knew it. Which meant, he was waiting for me to come rescue him…me and his family. I was furious at myself for hiding away.

I pushed against my shield, for surely that had been what I'd hidden behind. The face before me began to shimmer, coming into focus. Deep brown eyes, mocha colored skin…and a broad smile.

"BELLA!" he yelled, pulling me into his scalding, stinking embrace.

I heard various voices around me, and I knew then that my family had stood vigil over me.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said, my voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Sure, sure," he mumbled into my hair.

He pulled back to look at me, and I saw the grief etched across his face. I had to set him straight.

"Jake, he's not dead," I said.

He froze, a strange expression on his face. He then looked at someone over my shoulder. I turned to see the Cullens all sitting on the floor not far from me. I rose to my feet and spun to go to them, sliding back to my knees in front of Carlisle and grabbing his face between my hands.

"Carlisle, he's not gone. I would know it, and I don't feel it in here," I said, placing my hands above my heart.

Hope briefly flashed through his face, almost as if he wanted to believe me, but then I saw the grief settle back on his features.

"Carlisle, please believe me. I would know." I begged deeply.

"Bella…" his body shook softly "…we've had no word, and it has been two weeks."

"Two weeks!" I turned back to Jake. "I've been out for two weeks?"

I saw Marcus, Aro, and Caius behind Jacob. I could barely look at my father without feeling rage pour through me. Edward was most likely being tortured at this very moment because of him. I tore my gaze away from the hopeful pleading on his face. A door to the throne room tore open and Jane, Demetri, Alec, and Felix blurred into the room. They'd obviously heard Jake calling out my name. Felix never stopped running, pulling me into his arms in a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks, Mutt," he muttered against my hair.

"No problem, leech." I heard Jacob say.

I actually snickered at their interplay. I pushed Felix away just a little, and looked up into his broad face. "Felix, he's not dead, and I'm going to need your help to go get him."

"Isabella…"

I pushed away from him and stood to look at my family. Identical stares of gold and red looked at me with grief and concern. Carlisle had closed his eyes, and when he opened them I could see that he was struggling. He wanted Edward to be alive; the difference was that I believed him to be alive.

I turned to Jake. He'd always been my staunchest support, through everything. Warm brown eyes looked to me with acceptance. He would support me, I could see, but he was unconvinced.

"Bella…"

Rage pulled from my toes and traveled up my legs through my body and to my mind. "NO!" I yelled. "HE IS NOT DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME!" I wanted them to feel my confidence in this. "NO!" I yelled one last time focusing every ounce of strength in my body to convey my belief. It almost felt as if my shield flexed, and then suddenly I saw everyone in the room fall to the floor as if I'd knocked them over.

"What the hell!" Caius roared, pulling himself up and to his knees to look at me in surprise.

I froze. I had done that. I had knocked them over. Somehow I'd sent my shield away from me momentarily.

Jane's face rippled with delight, and she was the first to rise to her feet and smile at me. I didn't think she believed that Edward was alive, but she was definitely tickled that I'd been able to bring them all down a notch. Of course Jane would be the one to enjoy the new revelation about my power. Now, if we could only harness it in conjunction with hers, we could take down armies.

Hmm….

"Bella," Jacob's voice brought me back to the moment. He'd risen to stand beside me and held his hand out in submission. "Bells, okay, I won't argue with you right now. I'm just happy that you are at least spitting fire at me again."

A door behind us opened and I spun to see Leah Clearwater enter, and behind her…Seth. I spun back to Jake in question.

"Yeah…uhmm…Sam wouldn't let me come without backup. Seth stowed away on the plane, and I may just have to live with you here because of it. Sue is threatening to have me neutered when we get back."

I heard Felix snicker and Jake growled at him. Marcus walked up and engulfed me in his arms, and I relaxed into him, drawing on his strength. He brushed his hand down the fall of my hair.

"Please believe me. I just feel in my heart that he isn't gone. It is almost as if I can still feel him with me. The bond hasn't been broken. I would feel that right? If he was truly gone? I would just know – I'm sure of it!" I choked back a sob, knowing that he alone could understand my pleas.

"I believe you," he whispered. I gasped, feeling joy as his words washed over me, only to be brought back slamming down to Earth as he continued. "But Isabella, I must tell you that I felt the same when we found Didyme's ashes." He pulled back from me so that I was forced to look into his gentle red eyes. "I swore for months that it could not be her. I fought Aro, attempting to convince him, but as you know, my instincts were wrong. She was gone. I know the feelings you are experiencing, Isabella. But, it was not to be… I've grown to believe that when you truly mate, truly find the one that completes your soul, that their presence, maybe you could even call it their soul, never leaves you. It is as if a piece of them stays with you, keeping your heart strong for what you must do, waiting for when you will be reunited."

He put his forehead to mine, closing his eyes as my pain washed over him. A sob threatened to break over me. He was attempting to help. He was telling me in his own way that yes, this feeling could exist and the reason for your existence not. No! I would not be dissuaded.

I stepped back from his arms and I know I hurt him in doing so, but I was unwilling to accept his rationale.

"Marcus, I'm sorry that Didyme died, and I know you say that you felt the same way I do. But, I refuse to believe that Edward is gone. I will not speak to you again about this. I will not accept your nay saying. You either believe me and support me, or you don't."

I spun toward the door, to find Felix and Jane standing beside each other. Their hands were slightly touching, and I saw the peace in his face. "Well, at least something good came out of my two weeks nap. Now, if you will all excuse me, I need to go to my room and begin my plans to go find my husband."

I heard Jacob snort behind me, and the sound of his footsteps following me. I assumed the other two were Leah and Seth. Aro stepped in front of me with a plaintive look on his face. "Isabella, please come with me, let us speak about this."

I looked at the face that I'd grown to love. I knew I still loved him, but I didn't like him, and I didn't trust him at this moment. He'd willingly sent Edward into whatever hell he was living. I would not disrespect him though. I tore my eyes away from his face and Sulpicia's beside him and stepped around him on my way out.

"Isabella, you will not walk away from me," he hissed.

His pompousness broke my control. "Then why don't you order me to do whatever it is you desire then, Father. It seems you are good at taking away people's free will, and you only think of what is good for you." I turned to face him, in challenge. "Why don't you tell me what you, in your omnipotence, desire for me to do?"

The devastation on his face was gut-wrenching. My words had cut deeply, but I refused to take them back. Aro was stunned senseless, and I took the opportunity to walk out undeterred.

"We'll join you in a little while, Isabella," Felix whispered at I passed him. I could see him looking over my shoulder in pity. I was certain he was looking at Aro.

A small part of me wanted to go back and say I was sorry. But, I was tremendously angry…angry he had sent Edward away from me…and angry that he did not believe or support me.

"Bella," Jake's voice made me slow down. "What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know, Jake. Truly, I don't. I have no clue. Actually, I was hoping you'd have something." I said to him as we strode down the hallway, Leah and Seth trailing.

"Nope," he said, popping the "p."

I grit my teeth at the daunting task ahead of us, and the taste in my mouth reminded me of something I wanted to ask. "What the hell did you feed me, Jacob?"

"Deer."

I gagged thinking of the taste, and my respect for the Cullens and their choices immediately exploded.

Jake chuckled at the look on my face. "Emmett said it isn't so bad once you get use to it," he supplied in an effort to be helpful.

"To think I actually fought to get a hold of one once…" I let the implication trail off. This was a subject Jake and I had avoided before. I wasn't ready to lose his support over it now.

"Bella…wait!" I heard the pixie calling behind me.

The four of us turned at the sound of her voice. She had Jasper by the hand and was literally dragging him behind her. The rest of the Cullens moved gracefully down the hallway toward us.

She stopped in front of me. "I want to believe, Bella. Trust me, I do, but I've got nothing here," she said pointing to her head. "I've been looking so hard. I asked Demetri to look, too, and he couldn't find him. Give me something Bella, anything…because I can't believe he's gone either." Her voice faltered toward the end of her plea.

"Alice, I don't have anything, other than what is in here," I said, pointing at my heart. "Take it or leave it."

I saw them all glance around at each other, their eyes speaking in a communication that they'd perfected over the years.

Carlisle stepped up and cupped my jawline with his hand. "Bella, you are my and Esme's daughter. You were even before you married Edward." His voice quivered on my love's name, but he forced the rest out. "You are Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie's sister. We will not abandon you, although I know at one time you believed just that. Although, I cannot say that we have the degree of conviction you do about Edward's survival, what I do know is that you believe it. We will support you."

I guess that was as best as I could ask. "Thank you."

I couldn't stay mad at Marcus long. I was incapable of it. He'd said not a single word about my challenge for him to support me. He'd come in my room the evening I awoke from my "sleep" to find Jacob, Seth, and Leah spread out across the couches. Instead of looking at the papers we'd spread out across the coffee table, he'd gone to the fireplace and built a roaring blaze. The warmth from it had felt amazing against my back, and then he'd slowly lowered himself to the floor to sit beside me. I knew he'd glanced over our notes on what we knew about Vladimir and Stefan, but he never commented on the scarcity of knowledge written on the papers.

When the three wolves left my room to go to sleep, Marcus had remained and quietly watched me straighten out the mess.

"You asked me to tell you what Edward and I spoke about during the time we spent at the hot springs," he intoned, breaking the silence. "I didn't tell you at that time because I'd made a promise to Edward."

His voice startled me, but then I began to grow angry because I felt like he was speaking about Edward as if he was dead. He saw the look on my face and held his hand up in petition, asking me to listen.

"One of the things he asked was that if anything ever happened to him...and stop before you grow angry with me…that I would take care of you. He realized that, with the life of a Volturi guard, there was always the possibility that something could happen…death or capture."

I'd relaxed a little when he uttered the last word. Whether he was acknowledging Edward's status, or just explaining the parameters Edward had set, I didn't know.

"I made that young man a promise, Isabella. I intend to stand by my word."

So from that night forward, he had done exactly that. He never discouraged me, and my outline about the Romanians grew with the knowledge he willingly added. Carlisle added notes during the times the family visited, as did Caius, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Demetri, Felix, and Jane. Only Aro avoided me, and only after I'd ignored him the one time he attempted to visit my room. Sulpicia remained quiet about my caustic words, but I could tell that she was grieving the rift between us.

So, it was with some degree of curiosity that I followed Demetri to the throne room, when he came to tell me that the elders needed my presence. I walked in the room to a strange eerie calm. No one would look at me, but unlike the last time, my heart did not sink. I was as sure about Edward's survival as ever.

Aro stood when I came before him, standing to the side of a strange vampire. An animalistic reek rolled off of her, much like that of my Quileute friends, and yet distinctly different.

Aro came to stand before me, looking me in the eye. "Isabella, this young woman was sent by Vladimir and Stefan. She brought a letter and…" he paused and then could not continue. I reached to his hand, pulling the letter from it.

I read the lies quickly and then looked to the girl who stood beside me. She held something in her hand. I reached for it, and she willing dropped a heavy jewelry box into my hand. I knew I was not going to like what I saw, but I quickly opened the chest. Agony, pure and simple waved over me.

"Caius…how long can a vampire part survive without the nourishment of blood."

"Why do you ask Isabella?" he rasped out. He already knew what the letter said.

"Vladimir and Stefan have sent us Edward's finger." Agony made my voice hoarse, and I heard the moans of pain from Esme, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Isabella, I've read young Gilia's mind. She saw Vladimir and Stefan destroy the offending vampire for what he did to Edward." He grabbed my face turning me to him. "Isabella, my child, there can be no other explanation. If there was anything else I could believe…I would for you. Sorry does not even describe what I feel at this moment. I would trade my life for his, if I could."

His last statement and the sincerity I saw within his eyes broke down the anger I'd thrown between us. I briefly laid my cheek against his chest, and felt the sigh that went through him.

"Father, are you through with Vladimir and Stefan's messenger?"

"Yes," came his puzzled answer.

I pulled away from him and then turned to her, quickly overstepping my boundaries. "Get out," I hissed at her.

As she ran out of the room, I wanted to tear her apart, knowing that she had most likely seen Edward as he was taken into their hideout. Had he been scared as he went through those doors? I would have been. Felix followed her out along with several of the other lesser guard members. When he returned, I knew we were safe. I turned back to my father.

"This…" I tapped the box "…is proof that he is alive, not dead."

I knew that some within the castle thought my grief had driven me crazy. For a moment, I saw that my father struggled to not believe them. He grabbed my free hand, wanting to comfort me. I squeezed his gently, wanting to impart my willingness to move forward. He'd been more than patient with me.

"Why would that vampire, the one you saw in her thoughts, not just destroy him completely?"

"Because he needed to show his masters proof that he had done so," he said simply.

"Then what do Vladimir and Stefan have to gain from sending you this package, Father? Tell me. They could have just allowed us to believe that Edward was killed in the original ambush. It is easily explainable, almost an accepted casualty of the skirmishes between you. Instead, they send us 'proof' of his death, as if it's a peace offering? They want to punish us, to drive us crazy with our grief. In a way, they've won, I cannot stand to think of the pain he must be in…"

My father closed his eyes, unable to either counteract my rationale or because he could not stand to see his certifiably crazy daughter blather.

"Isabella, you need to let go of him," Demetri said softly, just to my side. His was grieving, believing that Edward was gone and that I could not accept it. "I've looked. Over and over again, I've looked, and I cannot find him."

"Then keep looking Demetri, because sooner or later you'll see him," I said, striding out of the room, pain washing over me in waves.

_My love…I am so sorry. I promise that when I get you back, you'll never know another moment of pain. _I knew the eyes of every vampire in the room followed me as I walked out. Most thought my grief had driven me crazy…but I hoped a few loved me enough to help me in my "delusional" plight.

Edward POV

_The last thing I remembered was a frightfully loud noise like tearing rock from somewhere close by…_

…and suddenly, flashes of fire streaked through my brain, searing at me. I tried to reach for my head to push against the bones in an effort to find relief, but nothing happened. Then the pain intensified around my neck, as if venom had been poured on an angry wound. I was pulled by my chest as if I was being sucked through a vortex. The flames streaked around me, as if they were racing me as I traveled through a ghostly tunnel, helpless against the forces pulling at me. I writhed against the burn of the flames that licked hungrily at my skin. I wanted to scream, but something told me to stay strong and silent.

I briefly recalled floating in a warm, bright place, suspended in a noiseless, painless state. I wasn't even conscious of the place or my existence until just as I was snatched from it by the cruel inferno. I moved my head and twisted to see where I was being pulled from, and I saw that the bright light was fading quickly away from me. I wanted to return, until I realized that while I'd been in that place, I'd forgotten all about my life, my wife, and family. Bella! I'd gladly live through any pain to be able to remember her, Carlisle, Esme, and my siblings.

The sounds came crashing around me, and the voices, both spoken and unspoken suddenly became clear. I had my hearing and then, with a "whoosh" I had my sight. I opened my eyes to the sight of a dark headed vampire bending over me. I hissed in reaction and went to grab him.

He sneered at me. _ Impudent fool. I will make him pay for his insolence, when I am allowed._

I wanted to lash out at him, but my arms would not comply.

It was then I realized that I had no arms; he had not given them back to me yet.

"You will be allowed your extremities only after you have come to an understanding of your position and status, foolish child."

I didn't realize I'd been so obvious with my desires.

Pain flared from my throat; my thirst wrapped its greedy claws in me. It was unbearable. How was I to hunt if I could not run? It was then the horror set in. They would not allow me to, so therefore I knew what I'd be forced to drink. Panic set in…I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill a human again.

_You could if it meant getting out of here…back to Bella and your home._ My subconscious spoke.

As the man walked out of the room, I looked around and realized I was no longer in the room in which I had been torn apart. I heard the noise of the masses far below me and realized that they'd brought me to the top level of the castle, away from the others. The large chair from the previous room had been moved with me, and the table as well. I wondered at the move, but then I was distracted.

I could smell the fragrant blood as it was being carried to me.

My mind warred with my thirst and body. The pain of the healing where they'd connected my head to my torso and the excruciating burn of my throat temporarily distracted me from the thoughts surrounding me; I was little more than an animal at that moment. So, I gasped when the vampire came to stand in the door, holding the large goblet and pulling a cart behind her with several large jugs upon it. The sweet perfume of the offering permeated the air, luring me and making my hunger unbearable. The animal in me won out, and I began snarling.

I caught the essence of Stefan and Vladimir's triumphant thoughts from down the hallway. They knew I would prefer animal blood, but I would not be allowed to follow my moral guidelines. They were hoping that I would be so enthralled by our "natural source" again, that I would be helpless to do anything differently. They could be correct in their hopes. I'd struggled the last time I'd indulged in human feeding and attempted to stop.

It was just the beginning of the tortures they had planned for me.

Jasper's calm face materialized in my thoughts. I could see him clearly as he leaned against the back of a couch in our Fork's home and lectured me patiently.

_The best strategy of a captive is to always bide their time, no matter the horrors of captivity, until a successful plan of escape can be formed and executed._

I focused on the female vampire who stood before me, and I started in shock. I had never met her before, and yet…

Jasper's words, the smell of the blood, my desperate need, and the woman's presence (and its implications) temporarily overwhelmed me. As she pulled my torso upright and tipped the cup to my lips, I lost all ability to fight the inevitable.

_Please forgive me, Carlisle…_

Thick, rich, delicious human blood poured in streams down my throat. I drank greedily, feeling the burn of my throat stop temporarily for the first time in over seven decades. The small taste of Bella's blood had far surpassed what I was now receiving, but it had only served to ignite the flames more. The liquid I gulped now continued to coat my throat, soaking into my hungry, healing tissues, soothing the need, at least temporarily. But as I stared into the red eyes of the female that held me and listened to her jumbled thoughts and fears, I realized there was a drawback to using the preferred food source of our kind. My body quickly wanted to take advantage of the human nourishment and heal itself. Pain lanced through me at the points at which my arms and legs should be connected, and I hissed out as she poured more of the warm liquid into the goblet from the quart containers.

She saw me gazing hungrily at the goblet she controlled. She spoke in a strangely emotionless voice. "You should be screaming…the others did. It has been awhile since we were required to patch someone back together and feed them. Don't worry; there is enough. I know what you would prefer, but it would be in your best interest to not fight them on this. Go along with them, and they will at least make your body whole."

What she didn't say out loud was, _unfortunately young one, your heart and soul will most likely never recover._

Pain, shame, and deep grief held her enslaved. She knew they had no intentions of releasing me, and she saw any form of fight on my part as futile. Vladimir and Stefan had literally sucked the joy out of her life, and I saw the methods they'd used…humiliation, sexual and mental abuse, and treachery. She did not see herself as the person she'd once been…believing herself to be undesirable and useless…for all intents and purposes, she was dead.

I knew that others waited in the hallway, but this was one of those momentous occasions in life that something just had to be said.

"I will not fight them on this. I will save my energy to plan how to get us out of here," I murmured only loud enough for her to hear.

She turned to glare at me, but put the cup back to my lips once again. Although she would not admit it, her touch was just a tad gentler.

"Attempts to escape are futile, young Edward. If you are ever able to find a way out, I would suggest you do so alone. I would be but a burden."

She truly believed it, and I wanted to cry out at the sacrilege.

Amazingly, even amidst the chaos of my life at this moment, the surreal situation I found myself in, and the excruciating pain radiating from the areas that they refused to reattach, I wanted to laugh in joy at my discovery. I turned my head slightly to break contact with the life giving substance she now gently fed me. "I know someone who would disagree whole heartedly with that statement, Didyme."

_**I could not do this without a wonderful beta:**_

_**Crmcneill – Thanks for putting up with me, and my less than stellar comma skills. I've learned what screaming looks like over a PM. Trust me the man can scream.**_


	26. Preparation

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**I am honored to say that I have received several nominations over at the Shimmer Awards. Harvest Moon was nominated for the Adonis Award – Best Use of Edward. Full Moon Rising has been nominated for the Pawn Award – Best Post Breaking Dawn. Unloved Unwanted was nominated for The Tale Award (Best AU). Thank you to the reader(s) that nominated me. You blow me away! Seriously…I was shocked and actually asked if they had gotten the wrong author. Smile.**

**The site is: http:/ shimmerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Voting started February 1, 2011.**

Aro POV

The fire crackled in the grate merrily, mocking the mood I felt. The melancholy and rage I was experiencing were better suited to the rain pouring down in sheets outside the windows.

Isabella was in her room, conspiring with Jacob and his friends. Deep within, ancient prejudices summoned up derogatory terms in conjunction with his name, but he deserved better. He'd brought my daughter back from the brink of death, for certainly she would have remained immobile until she slowly slipped away from us. For that alone, I would forever be in his debt. I would be penning a proclamation to be sent out to the vampire world. Like Carlisle, I would now honor the treaty that he'd made with the Quileute people. Vampires would face the wrath of the Volturi if that tribe was disturbed, and the western coast of Washington would be forbidden ground for vampires. Carlisle would need to determine what to do with his residence, but other than the Cullen family, I would destroy any of our kind that set foot near their reservation.

Of course, my magnanimous gesture was not solely a matter of gratitude. Since taking on the leadership of the vampire realm, few if any of my decisions had not been self-serving in at least some aspect, and this time was no different. The Quileute tribe had done me and mine a great service, and deserved to be rewarded, but that didn't change the fact that their kind was potentially a deadly threat to both our kind and our secret. I was granting them a lifetime of peace, in the hopes that they could return to their human lives and make the most of it, but in the absence of a vampiric catalyst, the shape-shifting gift in their bloodline could potentially recess and die out completely. Carlisle had only allowed two generations between returning. It might take centuries or even millennia for such a dominant trait to become extinct, but I had nothing but time. It was a good decision, one that I could rationalize.

My plan for Jacob was a fine one. I was more in a quandary about what to do with Isabella. The walls of her room were covered in sheets of paper which were full of any and all details she could uncover about the Romanians. Although I could not say what she thought she could do with the information, I could admire her tenacity and ingenuity. She'd interrogated every Guard member in the castle for information, as well as those guests of our kind that had visited in the last week since Stefan and Vladimir's messenger had left. I knew most believed her mad from grief. I was tempted to agree, except her eyes did not reflect the crazed look of a lunatic. Instead, they were the windows to her soul, blazing with determination.

For the first time in my life, I felt useless to help. What I wanted to do would be by far the most selfish thing I could ever do. The mantle of my responsibilities gripped at my throat, choking me, attempting to forestall the longing of my personal desires. It was impossible. I could not devote the resources of the kingdom solely based upon my own wants. While attacking established covens to acquire talented vampires was an onerous task, it was necessary for the Volturi to possess the best and brightest. And the most powerful. After all, how else could we enforce the law if the rest of our kind did not fear our overwhelming power? While considered barbaric by most, as far as I was concerned, the end justified the means.

The youngest vampires, those who had begun their human lives in the modern age of democracy and freedom, chafed under the rules of the Volturi, but my brothers and I were of a different time, a time when the common folk were little more than assets to be expended in the service of the whole. Even those in power, the rulers, had duties and responsibilities, managing their lands in time of peace and leading their people in time of war. Others of our kind, jealous and resentful, accused us of claiming power for selfish reasons. I wouldn't deny that selfishness had played a roll in our decision, but when Marcus, Caius and I took our first steps toward world domination, the deciding question had been, "If not us, then who?" We had no satisfactory answer, beyond our mutual belief that the survival of vampires as a race was depended on secrecy, and our absolute belief that no one vampire could hold such power uncorrupted. And so we three had stepped into the role that we had filled for almost three thousand years. We of the Volturi might enjoy our fineries and the various trappings of power, but we had never shirked our responsibilities.

As to war, attacking an established coven that threatened our existence was not only tactically and strategically sound; it was common sense. We, the Volturi, were the absolute rulers of our kind, and we could not permit the vampire populace to even think we had gone soft or weak. Attacking the Romanians, a coven that we had practically exterminated centuries before, would be little more than light exercise for the Guard, as their forces couldn't possibly present more than an annoyance. An overwhelming attack would be personal and solely for my own sense of retribution. I wanted to let Isabella know my thoughts, hoping that it would help her to see that I too was affected by Edward's death. For I was… Not only because his destruction was tearing Carlisle apart, but for the fact that I'd grown to respect the boy Carlisle had fashioned, both by venom and nurturance. A man, really…a man that no longer existed.

I caught Sulpicia's scent before she entered the room. I wanted to turn and fall into her arms, begging for comfort, but I didn't know if she would welcome me or not. She loved me, and certainly she would hold me. But, I knew that, at this moment in time, I was not a man that she respected. The realization was devastating.

She and I had both lived by standards that most would not understand. Such was the result of living several millennia together while ruling a group of blood thirsty savages. We'd weathered many difficult times together, but other than Didyme, this loss was the one that had been closest to our hearts. She'd understood my decision about Didyme, even though it had pained her. She'd loved Marcus as much as his mate and had understood my belief that I was protecting Marcus, since I could not control Didyme. Had the situation been what we'd believed, my decision would have been rational, at least to us. Upon discovering my horrible mistake, Sulpicia had held me while we both grieved. I knew that this time, though, she felt a degree of distaste at my decision to send Edward alone. I could have sent more guard members, but I'd truly only seen this assignment as a fact finding mission. I'd miscalculated again, but this time, unlike with Didyme, my miscalculation had not been one of protection, but greed. I'd desired for Edward to not be distracted while he pilfered through Agoston's mind. In addition, Agoston's coven had been small, and I had been afraid that by overwhelming them with multiple guard members, that the leader would focus more on maintaining his leadership position than the information I desired. I'd hoped that he would be lured into a relaxed stance by Edward's angelic features. I would never know if my thoughts had been accurate.

Sulpicia moved behind me. Her delay at touching me was only for a second, but it was telling. She'd never hesitated before.

_Aro, the others want to discuss Isabella with you. They will be here in mere seconds. Felix and Jane are taking her away from here under the pretense of allowing the shifters to obtain human food._

In fact, we heard them departing as Sulpicia silently communicated with me. I heard Felix mention the Fortezza Medicea, the Italian Justice Department's prison in Volterra, with an on-site restaurant staffed by the prison's inmates. He must have pulled a favor from the Ministry to get them in. It wasn't hard to imagine; the civic leadership of Volterra did not know what we really were, but they knew enough to be afraid of us, and Felix relished their fear. I was grateful for his preparation; a dining experience there should give us several hours to discuss Isabella without her being underfoot.

Caius and Athenodora entered first with Marcus directly behind them. Within a few minutes, Carlisle and Esme found their way through the door. He was being very obedient in regards to the training we were giving him, but I knew that his presence at this meeting was more about his son and daughter, than any call to leadership. The compassion in Carlisle's eyes almost undid me. How could he stand to even look at me? It was at that moment I made my decision. As soon as they were all seated, I turned to look Sulpicia in the eyes for the first time since Agoston's man had brought us proof of Edward's death. She stood a little straighter, seeing the fire in my eyes. I wasn't sure that she understood where I was going, but she was clearly going to stand by me.

I moved to take off the robe I almost always wore within the castle walls, and heard their gasp as I went further taking off my rings. I felt as if a horrible weight was lifted from me as the symbols of my position fell from me.

"I find myself in an irresolvable conflict of interest between my duties as a leader and my personal desires. As such, I am abdicating my position as a leader of the Volturi."

The roar of Caius' and Marcus' voices as they rose to their feet and the gasps throughout the castle almost overwhelmed what I said further. "Caius, you will serve as the ruler, Carlisle can be the third vote to help in the matters of decision making."

Through the chaos around me, I felt the one thing that could keep me grounded…the one thing that let me know I was doing the right thing. Sulpicia linked her fingers with mine and squeezed slightly. Her love flowed through the connection. She knew why I was doing this.

"Explain yourself," Caius snarled from beside me. His eyes were narrowed on my face.

"There is something I must do, but I cannot in good conscience risk the lives of yourselves and our Guard on a personal mission of vengeance."

"Aro?" Marcus questioned me. He had a curious look on his face. It was something close to anticipation.

"I'm going after Stefan and Vladimir. I accept full responsibility for the consequences of the decisions I have made, but without their interference at critical moments in our history, we would not be where we are today. Marcus, Carlisle, words cannot express my sorrow for my involvement in both of your losses. I shouldn't have left them alive in the first place. My miscalculations have cost you both immensely. However, I am not going for redemption, I am going for revenge."

Caius began laughing and sat down on the couch behind him. When he was able to speak, he harshly uttered a single word.

"FINALLY!"

"What do you mean?" I growled, not quite understanding his statement.

Instead of attempting to explain, he just threw out his hand. As I took it, I was overwhelmed by what I saw. Knowing that Caius was the most bloodthirsty of our group and his hatred of werewolves, member after member of my guard had approached him asking whether we might be preparing for war. It would seem that they were ready to mobilize for nothing more than revenge, even if I hadn't been.

I tore my hand away from him. "It is not a rational decision, Caius. There is nothing to gain here, other than the satisfaction. I planned to ask a few to go with me, but solely as volunteers, nothing more. It is likely that those that chose to do so will have to step away from the Volturi with me."

"I never thought you so foolish, my brother, but incredibly you have surprised me once again. The vampire world doesn't operate under the parameters that you have prescribed yourself to. Other than Carlisle, no other vampire hesitates to utilize violence as they see fit. It will be an accepted move on our part for what was taken, and quite honestly, the common knowledge that you will not hesitate to use violence will only solidify your position. They've come to expect your manipulations, but to act with such vigor outside of the parameters you've set for us…well, it will be particularly satisfying and will shock and subdue those around us. I have long believed that Stefan and Vladimir have utilized our diplomacy against us, intentionally acting in a manner just below the threshold that would invite our intervention. It is time." He rose quickly and moved swiftly across the room. "I will ready the Guard. We will be ready quickly…before you change your mind." He stopped suddenly at the door and spun to glare at me, his white hair swinging with the movement. "Put the damn robe back on…you aren't getting out of your responsibilities that easily. And, if you ever do think to do that again, I will personally order Jane to burn the hell out of you." He slammed the door on the way out.

I hissed at his insolence. Letting go of my feelings of authority was harder to accomplish than just the shedding of the cloak I'd discarded.

Marcus moved to just in front of me. "I, of course, will accompany you, whether we go as the Volturi or just two deluded fools with a vendetta. I now have two reasons to exact my own retribution. Isabella will never be the same without him. You are going to need my help controlling her, because there is no way you are going to keep her from going with you. Her room is a veritable war room. You would probably be well advised to spend some time with your daughter." His eyes crackled with a zealous light and for a moment I saw my brother-in-law again.

He turned and came to stand beside Athenodora. "Athenodora, my dear, it would seem that Caius was so anxious to start a war that he left you behind. May I escort you?"

Caius' wife rose regally and nodded to him. "I suspect he will be nothing but distracted over the next few days, Marcus. I should begin to practice my long suffering expression." She looked to me as they passed. "Do not think that he will be going anywhere without me."

With that they left, but they had to stop in the doorway because it was blocked with Carlisle and Esme's children. Emmett vibrated with energy, while Jasper had a look I recognized. He was already in his planning mode…sketching out strategy and weighing the consequences. Their mates stood to their sides, determination etched into their faces. All four looked to the man who sat on the couch across from me. Esme held his hand tightly.

Carlisle's face was turned toward the floor, his expression one of resigned anguish. Long minutes passed as the leader of the Cullen coven contemplated the demise of his way of life. I couldn't stand the pain I saw on his face. I moved to place my hand on him in comfort.

"Carlisle, I'm not sure that Edward would…"

"Hush, Aro. " Carlisle reached up and placed his hand in mine.

I saw the memories of Edward's life with him race through his mind. I also saw when he determined that if there was a fight that should be fought…this was it. I was astounded to see that he still held out hope, just like Isabella. He distinctly told me that one of the Romanians was his before he turned to speak. "Alice?" he asked softly attempting to get feedback on his decision from his talented daughter.

"I can't see anything. Why can't I see anything?" she groaned.

"It's the wolves, Alice," a soft voice called from behind us. "I knew there was some reason that Felix was so adamant that we go out to dinner, which is why I decided to come back here even though he attempted to stop me." Isabella entered the room with Jacob directly behind her. "I do not appreciate your scheming behind my back. What is Alice looking for? What are you planning?" she hissed. Her eyes jerked between the individuals in the room. "Are you planning to have me committed? Is there such a thing as a vampire psych ward?"

She was building herself up into a fine newborn fit. I quickly moved toward her. What would she think, I wondered? She would not be going, neither would Sulpicia. I wanted to know if I died during the battle that I'd left them behind to comfort each other.

She allowed me to put my hands on her shoulders, and I could feel the tension she so tightly contained.

"Isabella. Please calm down for a few moments and listen."

When I could see her finally settle, I took a deep breath. "I'm going after Stefan and Vladimir. There may be a few from the guard that will accompany me, but Carlisle was contemplating whether or not he will join me…"

"Whether or not we will all join him," Jasper said in a commanding voice. He turned his gaze from where I held a speechless Isabella back to his father. He knew Carlisle well enough to interpret his facial expression. When he turned with military precision to exit the room, Emmett uttered "HOT DAMN" and quickly followed.

Isabella began to tremble beneath my hands. "Thank you," she hoarsely whispered. "I know you don't believe he is still alive, but I do. And don't think I'm staying here. I need to be there for when we find him. You'll need me anyway, for my shield."

As I attempted to figure how to tell her that would be unacceptable, I heard Jacob Black speak beside me. "I can't speak for the others, but there is no way you're keeping me out of this. I've never had the chance to actually fight a vampire, and now it sounds like I might get a chance to match myself up against a werewolf, too."

"Father, come see what I've put together," Bella said, and pulled me by the arm into the hallway.

.

Didyme POV

It had been a week and a half since they'd resurrected the young vampire and he'd shocked me by calling me by my name. For a moment, I had cherished the sound, but I was no longer Didyme. That woman had died long ago, tortured to death by the separation from her beloved and the abuse heaped upon her by the men who'd captured her.

I was now Narcisa. It was a name given as a slap in the face. For years, they'd called me nothing, preferring to shout out "woman" whenever I was needed. When Vladimir had made the comment that I was as numb as the stories indicated Marcus was…he'd laughed at his own wit at selecting the new name. It was meant to remind me every day that my mistakes had ruined my and my love's happiness. I was like Narcissus, numbing those around me with my lack of emotion. Not that it mattered; I had only been allowed contact with the Romanian devils, and a select few of their servants, so I could care less if my attitude was less than jovial. I was the protected secret, kept under figurative lock and key on the top floor of the castle. They kept me under constant guard, but that was unnecessary now; where did I have to run to? I could never face Marcus, couldn't face the disgust that would surely appear in his face when he saw what I'd become. It was better to do what I did every morning and evening…which was wish to the fates that my beloved would find happiness again with another.

At first, I'd been held because it had pleased Stefan and Vladimir to know that they held the key to Aro and Marcus happiness. They'd enjoyed the agony that my love and my brother suffered at my loss. Then they'd gloried in the reports that Aro and Marcus were at each other's throats. They'd gloated in relaying the stories to me. Although they never said the words, I knew they also enjoyed the fact that they desecrated me daily; treating what Aro and Marcus had so loved with contempt.

"We had a decoy that we'd soaked in your venom. We'd planned to kill and burn her for them to find, but at the last moment an incredible opportunity presented itself. It would seem that your loving brother sent someone to destroy you. He saw you as a threat to your mate. How does it feel to know that he was willing to sacrifice you to save the one for which he still had some use?"

"Grateful," I had replied rebelliously. They beat me savagely in retaliation

I'd realized too late the trap they'd been setting for us…just as Aro had attempted to convince me. Thank the gods that my brother was wiser than me. For hundreds of years, they'd lived on the high of knowing that Aro had assumed responsibility and that Marcus had hated him for it. Then Carlisle Cullen had come to Volterra, and their revenge had dimmed. Those years had passed in a dark haze for me. I'd been the recipient of their wrath. It was worth it, and I owed young Edward's sire for making my brother's and mate's lives better.

Which was why I was flirting with danger right now.

They'd been taking turns for the last hour beating him. The boy had taken the abuse without sound. I couldn't stand it. I was going to deflect their anger one way or the other.

I slammed the door open and glared at them.

Edward was strung up, suspended in mid air by ropes at his wrists that attached to matching eye-bolts in the ceiling. His feet were in turn bound at the ankles, tied loosely to a similar bolt on the floor. It was a deceptively simple binding, and many a vampire had found to their chagrin that it was for more capable than it looked. Aribert had put a lot of thought and experimentation into this room, and the results spoke for themselves.

Suspended in mid-air, our vast strength was rendered impotent without a solid object to push against. The ankle bindings were loose enough that he could move his legs, but not so loose that he could move his legs to any useful position to gain leverage. The eyebolts and their reinforcements were made of the strongest industrial alloys, and sunk and counter-sunk meters deep into the surrounding rock, and the ghastly rope was even less likely to break than the eyebolts.

Given time alone and the will to resist sufficient pain, a vampire could theoretically break free, but this binding was intended only for vampires suffering under Stefan and Vladimir's personal attention. There were other, more secure methods of holding vampires long-term.

At least they'd finally given him his arms and legs back, if only so they could have something with which to tie him up. It did him little good, though; he was as bound now as he would be without them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in here?" Stefan growled out at me, his fist cocked before the boy's head.

"They have returned. I believe you mentioned that you to leave as soon as they arrived."

I knew I was in trouble when they both turned toward me. "Certainly, that _was_ our plan."

I saw the boy's head drop as Vladimir released his hair. I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when I saw the cracks in his face begin to heal almost instantly. I would have to expedite the process and get him some blood as soon as they left. Vladimir grabbed my hair as he passed by me, pulling me with him. I tried to not make any noise, but I wasn't successful, and I saw Edward attempt to raise his head. He hissed when he jerked against the ropes in an attempt to interfere with their treatment of me, and Stefan enjoyed the sound.

"Put him in the Iron Maiden," Vladimir ordered the two vampires in the hallway as they pulled me toward the room between their suites.

.

An hour later, they finally left me on the floor. I heard them inform the guard that Edward was not to be released while they were gone. I was however allowed to feed him. It was another punishment for me, because they knew I wouldn't want to force human blood on him. I could care less about my punishment…I did feel sorry for him. I didn't know much about the man who'd helped Aro and Marcus, but the tales of his strange beliefs had reached us here. I waited to move until I felt my abused body heal itself.

.

Edward's red eyes jerked to me when I opened the door. He seemed to struggle with something before compassion took over. He was now caged in one of Aribert's favorite torture devices, and he still had the audacity to feel sorry for me. I hated him for a moment. I knew what I was; he didn't need to feel sorry for me. He didn't deserve my hatred though…only I deserved that.

"You didn't have to divert their attention from me, Didyme. Knowing what they were doing to you was far worse than the abuse I was experiencing. Please don't do that again. You have no idea how much it troubles me."

I huffed at his insistence at calling me my former name, but this was not the time to argue. "I've brought you some blood. You need to feed, to help the healing…"

He interrupted me, "Have you fed? You are in need of healing as well." His statement seemed to have many layers of meaning.

"Drink, Edward. I know it isn't enough. They will keep you weak by offering only so much."

"You first," he barely forced out.

I huffed. "I've already fed. Are you always this stubborn?"

His slight chuckle was my only answer. I took it as a yes. I moved to feed him and he didn't argue. I'd heard about his golden eyes, so when he finally finished and looked at me, I wondered what he looked like with them. Familiar red eyes stared back at me now.

Vladimir and Stefan had made sure to leave him locked into a modified Iron Maiden during their absence. The only thing that was left unbound from the metal body piece was his face and hands. Aribert had lined the interior with werewolf teeth. He'd finally perfected the trap, but had savaged many vampires in the process. When closed, the werewolf fangs dug into a vampire's skin. A vampire was strong enough to break open the reinforced metal skin of the Iron Maiden, but to do so would require that they deliberately impale themselves on the dozens of fangs imbedded in the inner walls. Most began immediately struggling until the pain from the multitude of gashes in their skin rendered them motionless. One poor soul had been forced to remain in the device until she slowly starved to death. It had been excruciating to watch. When the hunger had almost driven her insane, she lunged and the smell of the venom leaking from her wounds had infused the air.

I'd been the victim of this device as well, when I'd displeased them with my attitude.

"This contraption I get, but what were those ropes made out of?" he finally asked.

"Werewolf gut. The sharp pieces that bite into your skin are shards of their teeth and bones. They use intact fangs to line your trap. Aribert has done quite a bit of experimentation since Stefan and Vladimir acquired him in the 1960's. "

I saw the dawn of recognition on his face. "Aribert Heim!" he gasped.

"The one and only. Stefan and Vladimir thought his expertise in medical experimentation and torture fit their bill."

"But he…"

"A human they paid handsomely to live out the façade in Egypt. I've often wondered why? I suppose I'll never have an answer. He could have disappeared like so many of the other German officers, with no one the wiser. I think they just like to know that they perpetuated another farce."

Aribert had developed many cruel inventions for use on other vampires, helped along by his discovery of the durability and strength of materials drawn from the corpses of werewolves. He had been sadistically cruel in his experiments on concentration camp prisoners in Nazi Germany; if anything, being changed into a vampire had only refined his cruelty.

We sat for several moments in the silence. I wondered if he realized he would never escape from here, yet. I wondered as well about the mate he'd left behind when I saw him wince and flex his left hand. It had to be agonizing. I saw the clear signs that he'd struggled against the Iron Maiden when I viewed the healing gashes at his wrist.

"Where are they?" he asked softly.

"Gone. They've taken the werewolves to go to a canyon several miles from here for training."

I thought I'd seen glorious smiles before, but what passed across Edward Cullen's face far surpassed anything other than my memories of Marcus.

"Didyme, stay with me for a little while," he pleaded. There was nothing else for me to do.

.

Edward POV

I'd known from the thoughts surrounding me that the Romanians had left with the werewolves. The absence of their elevated heartbeats confirmed the information, but I'd asked Didyme because I wanted to hear her thoughts on it. First, I wanted to know just how far they would be traveling, because I hadn't been able to decipher that information from the minds around me. Secondly, I wanted to get a better sense of her inner motivations and feelings.

I believed her to be exactly the same woman who Marcus so adamantly loved, but somehow Didyme had been held under the control of the Romanians for over a thousand years. Much could change in that length of time, and I needed to be sure that she was in fact still the same woman.

She was, but at a staggering price.

She had endured horrific circumstances during her time here. The Romanians had beaten her into submission of a sort, through a calculated barrage of mental and physical abuse. However, she still loved Marcus and Aro, and harbored plans to help her loved ones in any way she could. I'd seen her plan as it flashed through her mind. She planned, if they ever went to war, to find any way she could to destroy the vampire that controlled the werewolves. Without that control, she knew that the wolves would be as likely to turn on the Romanian troops as they were to fight the Volturi. In fact, she believed they would be more likely to attack the Romanians due to the level of abuse they had experienced at the leaders' orders. The wolves were human, after all, and resented the hell to which they'd been confined. They all particularly hated Aribert, having heard of the atrocities he had continued upon their kind since his change.

I wasn't stupid. I wasn't going to assume that I could trust her with my gift. It was my secret weapon. I also wasn't going to let her know that we needed to get the werewolves away from us. I'd asked her to stay with me, so that if Alice was able to get a glimpse of me, that she would, in addition, see Didyme.

Through long experience, I knew how Alice's gift work almost as well as she herself. All I had to do was decide to tell her the details of my captivity the next time I saw her, and she would have a vision to that effect. All it would take was the werewolves being far enough away that their presence would stop blocking Alice's sight. I couldn't say for sure when or if she would see me, so I would have to repeat myself over and over at every possible opportunity. Hopefully, the results of my espionage would soon be part of the Volturi's battle plans.

I would have to ask someone to replay in their minds the moment that Marcus was made aware of Didyme's existence. It would be nice to see pure joy upon his face. That look would only be replaced by the one I expected the day they were finally reunited. Marcus would still have some work ahead of him, as Didyme did not think she was worthy of him any longer. Even bound in an unbelievable vampire trap, recovering from a severe beating, and unsure of my future, I wanted to laugh at the fact that Didyme had a little Edward in her, so self sacrificing and morose.

She began collecting the cups from which she'd fed me, stacking them on a platter and setting them out into the hallway. I assume someone would come to pick them up since she was not allowed off this floor. Stefan and Vladimir did it intentionally, limiting access to Didyme to conceal her identity. They did not want her image falling into Aro's hands. The underlings in the castle knew that they had a woman that they shared, but most believed she thought she was too good to mingle with the "commoners." It was an image that Stefan and Vladimir had cultivated. Didyme had also limited her contact with anyone other than the few…because she too did not want Aro and Marcus to know she existed. I was going to have to sic Jasper on her as soon as I could, to break through the depression that held her captive.

At first, I had wondered why she had moved me to the top floor. Her certainty that I would never leave here was the answer. That, and her loneliness.

"Marcus and my mate have grown close. In fact, she helped bring him out of the reclusive lifestyle he'd adopted." I heard her thoughts, but chose to respond to her facial expressions. "No, I don't believe they would ever mate if we don't get out of here, but I wouldn't be opposed to it. I think they could bring each other comfort. He loves you unconditionally; anything but you would just be settling…even Bella. It would be the same for her."

She pulled a chair over to sit beside me.

"I cannot believe that Aribert has come up with something that will restrain a vampire," I said, looking down at the metal that surrounded me. Though my face was exposed, my head was wreathed in a veritable crown of thorns, along with the rest of my body.

"His mind is a cesspool of evil that no one can comprehend," Didyme responded. "He's done multiple experimentations, most of which have failed, but he has had two successes: one being the rope, and the other being your current accommodations. Don't fight against it; stronger vampires than you have tried. Save your energy for healing."

Even through the horror, I was still amazed. I hadn't been able to feel any give in the eyebolts, and when I'd pulled on the rope, the jagged shards embedded in it had dug into my skin, inflicting agony above and beyond the beating I had endured. Now, this medieval torture device held me practically immobile. There was no natural material strong enough to contain a vampire, but time, ingenuity and the supernatural had borne obvious fruit.

We spent the rest of the day in soft discussion and silence. Mostly silence, since it quickly became clear that she'd fallen out of the habit of carrying on a conversation. I gave her tidbits about Marcus, being careful to not overwhelm her. I could hear her internal struggle…wanting to hear about him and the resulting need to put her hands over her ears to block out the words and the pain they caused.

It was enough, I hoped. Alice, my little sister, please be bouncing around like a hyperactive pixie…

.

Bella POV

Since his startling announcement, Aro had spent his days with me and with the guard. He'd called everyone together; because of course they'd heard his shocking attempt to abdicate authority. No one had paid any attention to his continued insistence that he would not lead a charge as the leader of the Volturi. It was a mute point anyway. When he'd explained his plan, they all pledged their desire to go. Every last one of them.

I was the only one who truly felt like we were on a rescue mission, even though Carlisle continued to hold out hope. The rest of the Cullens and the wolves weren't far behind, but I knew their dedication was more out of love for me than true belief. It was fine. We'd prove them all wrong. For now, I didn't care, because the Volturi were mobilizing for war.

Jasper, Felix, and Caius had taken most of the Guard outside of the city to property they owned between Volterra and Mazzolla. It was easily protected from human interference, and they had open lands to practice. Emmett was practically bursting with excitement. You would think the man didn't have a brain cell in his head. He was actually energized about the possibility of getting to fight, and continued to ignore the true possibility that we may lose someone. Emmett had answered by saying, "Bella-baby, have faith in your older brother. Felix and I have this thing covered. It's going to be Clash of the Titans worthy."

Jane and Alec had remained with me as had Jacob, Seth, and Leah. I wanted to practice with my shield. I was worried I wouldn't be able to hold my focus on the individual Guard members during a confusing melee of hand-to-hand combat. Focusing on vampires that were relatively motionless during a court session was one thing. Following blurring bodies during a fight would be another.

So to help me, Jacob phased into his werewolf body and dashed around the outer garden. I found it ridiculously easy to follow him even at his accelerated speed. Jane focused hard, but nothing came through.

Being macho man, Jacob further offered to be a guinea pig for the next experiment I had in mind.

When I told her my plan, Jane smirked. "Can I really give him a shock, Isabella? He needs to be taken down a little. I have to admit that face of his is just a little too handsome, particularly when he snarls at me. If he weren't a wolf, I think I might just have to take him on as a lover. I could teach him a thing or two that he could carry back to the States with him," she insinuated, a leering look on her face.

"I admit, he is very sexy, but you have Felix now…which, by the way, we still haven't spoken about. Don't think I've just let that slide," I said with great pleasure. "Just make it tingle just a little when we practice."

Leah shifted into wolf shape and stood off against Jacob. I had to focus intensely to wrap my shield around her and leave him unprotected as they tussled across the yard. It was hard, but I was able to do it. I quickly realized that, rather than trying to track her with my physical senses, the trick was to focus on the blazing red spark that signified her presence under my shield. As long as I focused on Leah's essence, my shield wrapped around her effortlessly. I grew nervous when I heard Jane mumble in an evil tone, "This might hurt a little."

Jake growled, Leah did not. Jane and I both turned to smile at each other in exultation. We practiced a few more times. Jake attempted his best to continue his stoic manner, but he did yelp once or twice when I guessed Jane added just a little more juice. I didn't know who he was angrier at, Jane or Leah, who was making a grunting noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. Her tongue lolled out of a curiously wolf-like smile.

But, the logical next step was to see if I could do it for more than one.

Seth insisted on participating and asked to go up against Alec. "Promise I won't do more than just nip," he teased Jane's taciturn brother.

So Alec and Seth circled each other as did Jacob and Leah. I chose to protect Alec and Leah, not letting Jane know who I'd chosen. I ignored the idea that I needed to follow them with my eyes and instead continued to focus on keeping the auras under my shield that I associated with them both. Suddenly, I heard two distinct yelps, one just a few seconds after the other, and knew I'd been able to do it.

Jane chose to harass her brother at the moment, and threw out, "How does it feel to need the protection of a woman, brother?"

My eyes popped open at the insult. I laughed out loud even though I knew I shouldn't. Alec had been nothing but respectful to me, but the look of disgust on his face had been too funny. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I felt the cloying, Novocain-like numbing sensation of Alec's gift against my personal shields…

And Leah dropped to the floor, unmoving.

I screamed out as she hit the collapsed. "What happened?" I yelled, running toward her. I could have sworn I still had Leah under my protection.

"I didn't do anything!" Jane swore, joining me beside the female wolf.

Leah's change had been triggered by whatever happened, so she lay naked on the ground. I covered her quickly with the cloak Jane offered.

"It didn't hurt," Leah mumbled. "I just suddenly felt numb."

Jane's eyes jerked toward her brother. "Did you use her gift on her, Alec?"

Alec was staring at Leah, almost in shock. "No. I tried to use it on Bella."

"But it didn't work…Isabella's shield contained it…"

"…instead, it affected Leah. And she was the only one under my shield, apart from me and Alec," I finished her thought.

The significance of the moment was like a mounting wave, building to crash on a beach. If I could practice…if I could expand this…Alec's gift, which normally took some time to take effect, could be focused instantly to immobilize a large group of vampires. Yes, it had taken just a moment for his gift to work, but we could work this to our advantage. Then the reality dawned on Jane and I both…

What if it wasn't just Alec's gift?

"Stand up," she yelled at all of them, including Aro and Marcus who had entered the garden just a few minutes previously and sat watching us from the sidelines. "I'll only make it tingle, but we have to try."

"Isabella, putting everyone under your shield, including me" she instructed. "Ready?" she asked. When I nodded my head, she focused.

Vampire and wolf alike shook their limbs. "It's like my arm has fallen asleep," Marcus indicated.

"A little higher, Jane," Aro ordered. And, before anyone could argue, they all swore or growled out. "Isabella, take some of us out of your shield," he ordered and I obeyed, removing my shield from Aro, Marcus and Leah. "Jane," he said simply.

Jake, Seth, and Alec winced and swore in pain.

I lowered myself to the ground in disbelief.

"Do you have any idea what this means, Isabella," Jane said from beside me.

I looked toward my father as the realization struck him. Before this moment, he'd been swearing that I was not going on his mission. After this, he knew he'd lost that battle.

Leah had pulled her clothes on under the cover of the cloak, and I was shocked when she came to stand beside Jane and mumbled, "You know, witch, I think I'm starting to like you."

"The feeling is mutual, bitch," Jane muttered back.

"Jane, do they have a technical name for what you can do?" Leah asked curiously.

"Well, Marcus looked it up once. The Greek translation for causing pain from a distance is either teleodyne or psychoodyne. They're both a bit of a mouthful, and no one really bothers any more." She was silent for a long moment, as her lip curled in an evil smile.

"What happened?" Leah prompted.

Jane grinned. "I caught one of the Guard saying that psychoodyne was the perfect gift for a psychopath. By the time I was done with him, no one was really interested in hanging a name on what I can do. They just wanted to make sure I didn't use it on them."

Raindrops began to splash across the ground, and we moved inside, figuring that the others would have already started toward the castle. Aro led us to the throne room to await their return. He sat casually on the stairs, and motioned me over to him. He wrapped his arms around me in a loving manner, and began running his hand down my hair.

"Isabella, I do not want you to go, even with our newest discovery."

"Whatever, Father. Let's not go there right now. We'll just see who wins in the end."

He huffed in exasperation at my stubbornness and stood to begin pacing, something he'd been doing a lot in my presence lately. Whatever he was going to say next was cut short by the noise that came from the outer bailey. The troops had returned, and they were in a "tizzy." I heard them yelling even from here, and it seemed they were all focused on one individual…Alice. They were all either muttering or shouting her name.

I heard the outer door slam open and within moments Alice tore into the room, dragging Jasper and Carlisle behind her. The others crowded in directly behind them.

"HE'S ALIVE!" she shouted as she released her hold on her mate and her father. She slid to her knees before Aro, throwing her hand up to him. Her eyes were locked on mine. Joy radiated out from the golden depths. "He's locked inside something that looks like an Iron Maiden, but he's alive," she said, practically vibrating in place.

The family all sighed in relief, and I heard Esme begin sobbing in joy from across the room. Carlisle looked like he was in prayer as he wrapped her into an embrace. Emmett hugged Rosalie, and then captured Jasper in his arms, squeezing Rosalie between them. Jasper batted at Emmett's hands, but it was only playfully. He couldn't contain the smile that split his face.

"Alice…vampires cannot be bound by such," Aro started patiently.

He must have thought she too had gone crazy. Here, however, was what I needed: proof for them that Edward was alive. Now, maybe they would believe me.

She tore her gaze from mine and looked up at him. "I know it doesn't make sense, but I swear that's exactly what I saw. There's more," she said with an impish cast to her face. "Do you want to see? I promise you won't be nay-saying afterward…or maybe you will…because it is truly unbelievable."

She raised her eyebrows at him in challenge, and if there was one thing that Aro had never done, it was back down from a challenge. He reached out and took her hand.

Before that moment, I had never seen a vampire blanch.

Aro stumbled backwards, falling to the floor and Sulpicia raced across the room to him. Marcus, however, beat us all, having been seated beside me. He caught his brother before Aro could hit the marble tile.

We all waited for Aro to tell us exactly what Alice had seen. Alice fluffed her hair as if she was preparing for a spotlight to fall on her. I wanted to strangle her, and she obviously knew it. The smile that sliced across her face was brilliant.

At the same time as Aro whispered "Did…," Alice took pity on us all.

"Didyme is alive," she announced, "and she is with Edward."

Marcus went as still as a statue as a collective gasp went through the room.

Jacob, as always, could be trusted to provide the comic relief.

"So? Are we gonna go to war or what?"

_**I could not do this without a wonderful beta:**_

_**Crmcneill – Thanks for putting up with me, and my less than stellar comma skills. I've learned what screaming looks like over a PM. Trust me the man can scream.**_


	27. Visions

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

I am honored to say that Unloved Unwanted has been nominated at The Vampies for the "I Can't Believe it's Not Sparkly" (Best AU) award. I am actually up against myself in that category for Harvest Moon, and both Harvest Moon and Full Moon Rising have been nominated in other categories so I AM SO HUMBLED. Please go over and check out the awards – some pretty amazing stories have been nominated!

http:/ twificpics(dot)com/vampawards/?page_id=294

A/N: I've had several emails discussing the visuals of Aro and Marcus. Most of the comments have been based on the movie editions. Although Michael Sheen and Christopher Heyerdahl both did amazing jobs of bringing these characters to life on the big screen, the visuals were just not what I had imagined reading the books. For Marcus, I was saw more of the Italian dancer Roberto Bolle. Google the man and put longer hair on him…and I think you see what I mean. In fact, his wife is almost what I imagine when I see Didyme in my head as well. My Aro is a little more difficult to find. He is a lesser known Jurgita Italian Model. Ceasare Alex. This is the man I see tangling up all our beloved vamps. (insert smile)

_We all waited for Aro to tell us exactly what Alice had seen. Alice fluffed her hair as if she was preparing for a spotlight to fall on her. I wanted to strangle her, and she obviously knew it. The smile that sliced across her face was brilliant._

_At the same time as Aro whispered "Did…" Alice took pity on us all._

"_Didyme is alive," she announced, "and she is with Edward."_

_Marcus went as still as a statue as a collective gasp went through the room._

_Jacob, as always, could be trusted to provide the comic relief._

"_So? Are we gonna go to war or what?" _

**Aro POV**

"So? Are we gonna go to war or what?" Jacob's voice echoed through the silence of the chamber after the collective gasp.

"Hell yeah, we are," Emmett swore out as Isabella raced for Marcus and me. Noises of celebration grew in the room as vampire voices mixed in exultation and planning around us.

"Didyme?" Bella said as she slid to her knees in front of me, asking for confirmation. I could barely do anything other than nod.

"Marcus!" she shouted with joy and actually pushed me out of my brother's lap, unceremoniously dumping me to the floor, so that she could crawl into it, patting at his frozen face with enthusiasm.

I was still in shock, the vision of my beautiful sister's sad face and Edward's expression as he obviously tried to comfort her seared into my brain. Rage like I'd never known burned within me. They had Edward and Didyme!

Demetri stood silently, eyes unfocused. "They're really there. Both of them. Alive. Incredible."

"How did you miss this?" Caius asked from his side.

"My ability requires focus and effort," Demetri replied. "I don't automatically know where everyone I've ever met is; I have to focus on them and reach out with my senses until I find them. When I heard that Didyme had died all those years ago, I automatically checked, looking for her to see if it was true, and I couldn't find her. It was the same with Edward after we got the news. It takes enough effort that I've never bothered to look for someone again, since I know they're gone. But how did they..." his voice trailed off in thought. "Oh," he muttered in shock. "Those bastards."

"What?" Felix asked.

"When we perform executions, the condemned disappear from my senses when we decapitate them, but we still have yet to destroy the pieces. I can't sense them anymore, but they aren't technically dead until we ash them."

"You mean they..." Felix growled out, horrified at the thought.

"I can't see any other possibility. Stefan and Vladimir must have some idea of how my gift works. They must've torn Didyme and Edward apart and left them in pieces for weeks, long enough for me to look and not be able to find them. Those conniving, sadistic..."

"Exactly," Felix murmured, a deep snarl building in him.

"You realize what this means?" I told him, astounded at what we'd just determined.

He nodded. "Every dead vampire I've ever associated with Vladimir and Stefan is now suspect. I'm going to have to go through my memories and reconfirm that all of them are dead."

Demetri had said it correctly. The _bastards_! Going to war with the Romanians had already been a certainty, but this shocking news added a new sense of urgency, and not just for me.

Marcus had remained frozen throughout our observations, lost in the shock of our discovery.

"Marcus! Wake up!" Bella shouted with joy. "She's alive, do you hear me…and she and Edward will take care of each other until we get there. C'mon," she smoothed her hands against her cheeks. "All we have to do is go get them!"

The first thing to unfreeze was his eyes. He jerked them to her. She smiled brightly and nodded her head up and down energetically seeing that she had his attention. "Didyme!" she said brightly, speaking to him almost like a child. "Alive and waiting for you!"

His eyes snapped to me for confirmation, and I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face…full and uninhibited. "Alice has seen it and Demetri has confirmed it," I assured my brother.

His frozen stance finally began to crack as he accepted what we had told him. Bella flew to her feet and danced in circles before him in euphoria, her hair flying out around her in a swirl. She was adorable in her enthusiasm, and I began to laugh. Sulpicia's arms encircled me, pulling me back against her and she whispered softly. "A new chance,_ Il mio amore_. Look at them," she encouraged. She was right…a new chance for us all.

Isabella pulled Marcus up to her, urging him to rise. He finally complied coming fully upright and then snatched her to him, and then I heard the most precious of sounds. Marcus laughed…full-bodied laughter as he twirled with her. It reached out and filled the air around us, saturating the room in pure unadulterated joy. Jasper slide to the floor overtaken with the joyous emotions in the room; his grin was nothing short of silly.

"Yup, I love being the bearer of good news," Alice trilled over the noise and skipped over to her mate, lowering herself down to be near him as Sulpicia and I rose.

"We have to leave," Jacob announced quickly, and the noise died down a little.

"Oh, we plan to," Felix said with a feral growl. He was ready for battle…his lust for destruction never more apparent than at that moment. Isabella turned to him and he winked at her in conspiracy. It would seem that they had forged a unique relationship through their brief courtship that would forever bind them. In that, Jane had also found the friend she needed. I couldn't be more pleased.

"I meant that Seth, Leah, and I need to leave," Jacob explained, looking at his pack mates. "Alice was away from us when she got her vision. We need to stay away from her until we plan to leave, that way if Edward is able to send anything further, we won't keep her from seeing it."

They nodded in agreement. He was correct.

"How far do you need, Alice?" I asked, considering the dilemma.

"He didn't even get past the city limits last time," she answered quickly.

"We have a house on the other side of town, Jacob. It's where we entertain human guests when necessary for business."

"I'm on it," Seth said quickly, moving from the room. His sister followed. I was certain she did not want him disturbing her possessions.

"Demetri?"

"Yes, Master."

"Arrange staff for the house and order in food."

He nodded in acknowledgement and then left the room, Heidi following quickly. I turned to Marcus to see him hugging Isabella. He clung to her as if their lives depended on it…and I realized in that moment that perhaps they did. They would be fighting to reclaim that what we'd felt was lost. Isabella had been right. I'd have to apologize to her once again. My daughter would never know just how much she was changing me. I watched the two frolic in their joy and experienced a rush of elation as I lived vicariously through them.

As they did so, an errant thought ran through my mind. What if Edward had never left Isabella? What if she'd never come to us…how different our lives would have been. It was staggering to consider the implications.

When Marcus finally moved his sparkling eyes to me, I said, "I know we all want to go immediately, but I would hazard a guess that Edward has information to relay to us; information that will be imperative to our success." I was letting him know that we needed to plan carefully and not react in haste.

I saw him chafe at the thought of waiting, but then Isabella laid her hand on his arm and patted his skin softly.

Caius helped in her efforts to calm our brother. He held Athenodora in his arms and murmured over her head, "Marcus, we must be patient. We must overwhelm the Romanian scum in one fell swoop, so that they do not have the chance to harm their captives as a last act of revenge. Now that we know he can…we need to allow Edward the opportunity to feed us the information that can shape our strategy. You have waited so long for her; we ask you to wait just a little longer, so that we can insure our success"

"She is alright?" Marcus asked me softly, joy radiating from him. It was if the flame that had once been extinguished within him had suddenly been stoked into a roaring blaze. Marcus had come alive.

"She is there, Marcus. I can't say that she is happy, but up until this moment, you have not been, either. I trust that you will change all that as soon as possible, correct?" I teased him. I was figuring that he and Didyme would disappear on us as soon as the battle was done. His next words confirmed my suspicions.

"Aro…I will wait for Edward to feed us the information we need, but as soon as I get my hands on her, you had better not disturb me for at least a century. The house at the springs is all mine. I do not want to be disturbed. Not for _any _reason. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, my brother, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Carlisle can assume your duties at council until you are ready to return to us. Honestly, I can't think of any being, vampire or human, more deserving of a vacation than you."

He broke out in laughter in response. His enthusiasm was infectious, though, and I saw those around us embracing their mates…or at least those around them that they could grab. Carlisle kissed Esme, his hope clear to all those around him. Rosalie and Emmett were wrapped in a passionate embrace that I'd come to associate with them, Felix, my giant warrior, smiled shyly down into tiny Jane's face. She rolled her eyes at him as if she was tired of him acting like a teenager, but I saw the satisfied glint in her eyes. He was winning my she-devil back over. It was about time. I saw all this in the second it took for Sulpicia to pull me to her and kiss me ardently.

The sound of Seth and Leah setting their bags down brought us back to reality.

"Master, I'll drive them over," Alec said.

"One moment," I said, stalling him. "Renata, my phone." I held out my hand for the device. Once receiving it, I handed it to Jacob.

"I'm certain Isabella will be spending equal amounts of time at both locations; please use this to call us. Sulpicia's number is number one on the speed dial."

He nodded his head softly and thanked me. He then turned to Isabella. "Bells, stay here tonight."

She shook her head, but I could tell she was torn between her loyalties. She held Marcus' hand, but I knew she wanted to be with her friend as well.

"Jake, I don't think Edward will be able to give us anymore today," Alice said. Bella turned to Alice with a questioning look.

"They just disappeared," Alice responded, "even without Jake, Seth, or Leah being around."

"The werewolves must have come back," she said, meaning the true Children of the Moon. "I doubt Stefan and Vladimir will let them leave so soon again. Anyway…Alice can call us if needed." She turned to Marcus to check on him.

He smiled brilliantly before saying, "Isabella, go with your friends. I'll be fine. In fact, I think I need some quiet time to just reflect." He sighed softly and looked up to find everyone looking at him with varying degrees of fondness.

"It's not often that your greatest wish is granted, I think I deserve a little time to enjoy it," he argued with good grace.

I saw Carlisle's eyes wander to Marcus, and I knew that he would be checking on my brother-in-law. I also knew he would find him in a state of euphoria, but it was just Carlisle's nature to worry about his state of being. The two had been close during Carlisle's first time with us…that had not changed. Marcus caught me gazing at Carlisle with longing on my face, and snorted slightly as he passed me. He bumped his shoulder against me, letting me see his concern. He knew I loved Carlisle. He also wanted me to see the unbreakable bond between Carlisle and Esme. It was a bond I did not dispute or aspire to destroy…I just wanted a piece of it. I had not given up my aspirations, but for now we needed to worry about his son and my sister.

I was exhilarated again with just the thought. To the delight of those around me, I picked Sulpicia up, threw her over my shoulder and flew unceremoniously out of the room with her laughing at my exuberance. I needed time alone with my wife to celebrate. Our clothes hit the floor before we even made it through the door. Not too much later, I heard Carlisle tease me at finding my shirt in the hallway, but I was too enthralled with the bounty of my wife's charms to even respond.

So, it was with little argument that Isabella went to spend time with the three shape-shifters. Alice and Jasper settled in Isabella and Edward's room that evening just on the chance that he was able to give us anymore. She wanted to be close so that I could see the vision as it unfolded. She believed that with my familiarity with the Romanians that I would pick up on something she might overlook. I was just as eager, wanting to know what was occurring and just how much he would be able to reveal to us.

Although it wasn't to be that evening, our wait wasn't long.

"I'm amazed at Marcus' progress," Caius murmured, watching our brother all but best Demetri at the training exercise that Jasper supervised. "And…I am excruciatingly happy to find Jasper. I don't really care if you like it or not, but I'm handing day-to-day control of the Guard over to him. He is _my_ gift from all this," he said seriously.

I laughed softly watching Carlisle's son flip Marcus to his back on the ground, pointing out a moment he allowed himself to get distracted.

"You are going to want to protect Didyme, Marcus. They will use it against you. Stay focused," our new Master-at-Arms barked out.

He then pulled Marcus to his feet and set the disgruntled Volturi to a new position. This time he paired him with Felix. I could see Felix's glee at getting to tear into his master without repercussions. He slapped his hands together in anticipation, earning a round of encouragement from Emmett. Carlisle, of course, yelled out his words of advice to Marcus, ensuring a round of arguing from within the Cullen ranks.

I, too, was amazed at Marcus' progress. Before he had been a willing and eager participant, but I'd had the horrifying feeling that he was learning to fight so that if any sacrifice was needed, he would be the one. Now…now he had a reason and purpose to live.

"What is going to your reward in this, Aro?" Caius asked slyly.

I couldn't help my eyes jerking toward Carlisle and Caius hissed slightly beside me. "You reach for the unobtainable," he said, softly enough that only we heard.

I was going to rebut his words, but then I saw Alice freeze in the midst of her scuffle with Jane. I ran to her and touched her elbow so that I could see what she did as it unfolded. It was disjointed…clips of things happening…but with small spaces of nothingness in between.

_Edward suspended between two large vampires, several other vampires surrounding him, pummeling him with powerful blows. His features are twisted in pain, and deep fissures ran through the side of his face._

Alice shook under my fingertips and I snarled in response to what I saw. I wondered why Edward did not even attempt to avoid their punishment and realized the answer a moment later. He wasn't revealing his gift in order to use it as the ultimate weapon. My respect for my child's mate grew by leaps and bounds as I recognized his strategy and strength, all while watching him suffer a horrendous beating without one whimper.

And then Alice stiffened as another vision took her.

_Edward on the floor where he has been dropped, too weak and in too much pain to move. Didyme rushes into the room and to his side, attempting to comfort him. He gives her a look of reproach and then she flies backwards as Stefan kicks her. Edward growls at the treatment and attempts to rise in her defense, only to be knocked to the ground again._

Darkness…followed by the flash of another vision…

_Edward is encased within the steel trap of the Iron Maiden. Didyme slowly pulling herself from the floor and walking over to him._

"_You have to quit stepping in, Didyme."_

"_It is just my body," she responds. "I grew accustomed to it a long time ago, Edward."_

I snarled at the implication and saw Marcus and Isabella standing to our side, holding hands. Marcus knew by the look on my face that I did not like what I saw.

Fog swirled for a short time…and then another vision, but this one more to my liking.

_Didyme unfastens the complicated array of latches sealing the Iron Maiden around Edward._

"_I'll have to seal you back before they return."_

_He nods in understanding._

_She scurries back as Edward stands before her and stretches. His pleasure at the simple freedom is obvious. He is quite tall, and she seems afraid of his imposing figure._

When had she become so fearful? What had Vladimir and Stefan done to make her thus? I was going to tear them limb from limb.

"_So the wolves have all left?" Edward asks her as he sits in a chair. Seated, he appears less daunting._

_Didyme visibly relaxes, and then replies affirmatively. He smiles broadly and looked over to the window as if looking outside. _

_His expression turns speculative._

"_And Aribert Heim has gone with them?" Edward continues, and Didyme looks at him strangely at his use of the man's full name._

It would seem that Edward had not shared Alice's gift with her. Incredibly wise of the young man. I had spoken his words out loud for the group around us, relaying a synopsis of what was occurring in Alice's dream. I heard the hisses of surprise. With the growth of media and information technology, our techniques had adapted, with vampires poring over information from hundreds of different sources, seeking tidbits that might hint at overt vampiric activity in violation of the law. In doing so, we also kept a close watch on the ebb and flow of human society. Aribert Heim? How interesting.

"_Does he always go with the wolves?" Edward asks._

"_Yes, he and the one that controls them."_

_He is sitting perfectly still, but it is obvious in his stance that he wishes to run like the wind._

Alice groaned as the vision started to fade, and I felt her tense as if she was willing it to clear.

_Edward drawing, rapidly sketching a man's face._

We were seeing the gifted vampire who was responsible for controlling the werewolves. His destruction would be our first priority if it came down to a fight.

Didyme and Edward were like ghostly images, but Alice was fighting it and suddenly their shapes became more substantial.

_Didyme speaks. A number._

"_I don't see how he controls them all," Edward responds._

The number is the legions of werewolves under their command.

A deep feral snarl rose within me and filled the garden area. "Damn!" I swore out, seeing the numbers we were up against. "At least a hundred or more," I muttered. We were seriously outnumbered. My lackadaisical attitude toward the Romanians had allowed them to amass a veritable army against us.

Felix, Jasper, Demetri, and Emmett appeared at Alice and my other side.

_Didyme places her hand against Edward's face. "Are you certain you are alright? We've discussed this before?" She asks softly._

For a moment, I was awash in joy at the sound of her voice. Now we just need to get to her so that Marcus could put the smile back on her face. Her spirit had been sorely missed in the castle. As I looked up at the group surrounding us, I realized something; very few of them even knew Didyme. We'd lost some of our earliest members through warfare and general attrition as they left the ranks to begin existences away from us. Of course I'd manipulated the gifted ones into staying, but it astonished me to realize that a good majority of those standing around us were prepared to fight solely out of respect for Marcus and Edward.

_Didyme goes to the door and reaches outside to pick up something. She turns with a pitcher in her hand. Edward's eyes jerk to the container, and the burgundy fluid within._

He must be in agony with this reality of his captivity. What she gave him was barely enough to sustain him, and I knew that the Romanians would have planned it this way to keep him weak. I needed to tell Carlisle, so that he would be prepared, but I suspected he already knew. It would seem that Didyme would not be the only one that would need assistance readjusting to the world they once knew.

Edward had to know that, if his hopes were true, not only would we see the information he wanted desperately to give us…but his degradation as well. At least, that is how he would see it…

_Edward manages a convincing smile, placating Didyme as he rises to go place the pitchers and cup by the door. _

"_I would take them outside, but my scent in the hall would alert them that I've been free," he says to her, ever the consummate gentleman._

A few moments of static again. We had to wait for Edward's next focus.

"_I'm so sorry," Didyme whispers hoarsely. "I don't know how long they will keep you bound."_

"_How long did you stay that way?"_

"_Centuries… I tried to escape. I was punished. "_

"_Didyme, what has happened was not your fault. They do not have the right to touch you the way they do, regardless of what you believe."_

This time both Alice and my snarls filled the room as we realized what Edward was saying. My fears were well founded. Inadvertently, our eyes jerked to Marcus, and he took in the both of our feral expressions.

"_What_?" he swore out.

I held my hand up asking him to give us a moment. I wanted to concentrate on what I was seeing. Alice and I could replay it afterward to look for any subtle clues.

_Edward moves to the window, and looks out at the great chasms of rock that surrounded the castle. _

"_The caves where they practice, they are in that direction?" He points toward a particularly rocky crag in the distance._

I quickly noted the location of the sun. The area even looks vaguely familiar. We could look at maps from the region and triangulate a general location using the time of day.

_Didyme moves to his side and looks where he points._

"_Yes," she admits reluctantly and then turned to him. "That is also where they are housed."_

_Her expression is blank and hopeless._

"_There is no escape, so don't bother contemplating it. He has a network of guards who monitor the perimeter. I made it about a hundred meters from here before they captured me."_

_Edward looks down into the chasm that yawns beneath them._

A difficult climb, but not impossible for a vampire. It would, however, make us vulnerable as we came over the top. A distraction would be necessary for those forces.

_Edward's eyes lose focus, as if he is listening to something in the distance. _

"_Didyme, quickly, you need to seal me back in and leave." He rushed to the Iron Maiden and fits in exactly the position he'd been left._

"_Hurry. They have returned, and I strongly suspect they'll be coming back up here to pick up where they left off. I don't want you here for it."_

_Her hands shake as she seals him into the hideous contraption_

"_Now!" he swears at her as she hovers over him. "GO!" _

_She runs from the room, sobbing._

_Alone and immobile, Edward's troubled features settle into a calm mask as he closes his eyes, and a hint of a smile crosses his face._

"_Alice, tell Bella I love her. Tell her to remember the moment after our shower, and that she is the reason I endure what happens here. Tell Marcus that Didyme believes she is no longer worthy of him, but loves him and misses him regardless."_

As the vision of Edward disappeared, I wondered just how often he'd used his memories of his mate to buffer himself from the abuse he faced. Exhibiting the maturity I was beginning to recognize in him, he'd utilized the time he had to give us as much as possible, but he couldn't resist sending Isabella a message.

Alice began shivering, and I pulled her to me.

"I've not experienced a vision exactly like that before," she muttered. "It was like Edward was just waiting for the moment he knew the wolves were gone. I would guess that what we saw was happening almost in real-time…perhaps with just a second or two between what he planned to do…and what he actually did. It would explain the small gaps." She all but sagged in my embrace, and I squeezed her gently before handing her to her mate.

"We are in need of serious preparation," I said to the four men facing me. "Carlisle, Isabella, and Marcus…I'll talk with you later, but for now allow Alice and I need to review the vision again to see what I missed the first time. Felix, Demetri, Jasper, and Emmett…to Isabella's room. Let's take a look at those papers again. Caius, can you get us a detailed map of the Transylvanian mountains, particularly the Carpathian range. I believe that with Demetri's help we may find exactly what we are looking for there."

**Edward POV**

"Didyme, quickly, you need to seal me back in and leave." I rushed to the hell device in a panic. They were coming and she did not need to be here, nor did they need to find me unbound.

"Hurry. They have returned, and I strongly suspect they'll be coming back up here to pick up where they left off. I don't want you here for it."

Her hands shook as she latched me in. She was a wreck.

"Now!" I panicked as I could read that she wanted to help me in some way. "GO!" I swore out a little too harshly, and my dead heart throbbed as she ran away sobbing. She was devastated that she could not do anything to protect me.

I had one last message to send.

"Alice, tell Bella I love her. Tell her to remember the moment after our shower, and that she is the reason I endure what happens here. Tell Marcus that Didyme believes she is no longer worthy of him, but loves him and misses him regardless."

I took a deep breath and felt the sting of the teeth slicing into my skin. It was all I could do to keep from shuddering…that would only increase the agony. I needed something to keep me from falling apart.

Bella…

I needed to know that she remembered. I envisioned our post shower kiss. If Alice was watching, she would relay the message to Bella, and Bella would know what I was trying to say. I just hoped I'd been able to accomplish it before the werewolves' presence eradicated the opportunity.

_I toweled Bella off after our shower, and pulled her to me. I just needed to spiritually connect with her after the sexual feast we'd just indulged in. Holding her to me by the edges of the towel, I feathered soft kisses across her lips. I felt the deep connection as we both savored one another…no hurry…no overwhelming need…nothing other than the desire to touch one another._

"_Bella, you are my whole purpose for living. I would walk through Hell and challenge the Devil as long as I knew I had you waiting for me on the other side…my own little piece of Heaven," I softly said breaking apart from her momentarily. Thinking of the beliefs that had led me to make the worst decision of my life, I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me…wanting the moment to last forever._

The memory of her lips softly molding to mine helped me to keep from jumping when the door slammed open.

Stefan, Vladimir, Aribert, and several other vampires walked into the room. Aribert carried a satchel with him. Seeing what he had in store for me, it took everything I had to not howl in agony and rage. I couldn't, though, for certainly it would reveal that I knew what was coming, and it would also cause me immense pain from the structure he'd constructed.

"Stefan and Vladimir have told me that you have an incredible tolerance for pain. I can't tell you how that excites me," Aribert murmured with great delight as he untied the bundle and spread his instruments across the table.

A weapon that appeared to be made out of a werewolf teeth bound to a strip of metal , a vial of venom, blood…but unlike any I'd ever smelled before, and the damned rope.

"Remove him. I want him suspended in the ropes," Aribert said nonchalantly to the others that stood around us.

Within seconds, the latches that Didyme had just secured came undone under their hands. They stepped forward as if to capture my arms, but I held mine up in a motion to stop. I walked under the power of my own two feet, raising my arms toward the ceiling. Aribert laughed at my show of will. The tooth-embedded rope would keep me bound for what he planned, but I doubt even my willpower was going to keep me still and silent this time. I had to stifle a snarl from the smell of the thing. The usually repugnant smell of werewolf had been replaced by a mélange of the venom of unfamiliar vampires.

They hoisted me until I could not touch the floor, leaving me dangling helplessly in mid-air. The hanging ropes were an ingenious design. The principle of the Lever of Archimedes came to mind; he had said "give me a place to stand, and I will move the Earth." These ropes were the antithesis of that statement. Suspended in midair, all my vampiric strength was useless without something to push against. That they were made out of the one material that I could not break… I was truly bound without a chance of escape.

"I personally soaked the rope in venom for you, Edward. _When_ you move…" he said emphasizing the word with great belief and relish "…it is going to be agonizing." He returned to the small table where his toys were on display, bringing it closer to us. "Now, let us begin." He stepped upon the small footstool that had been brought for his use and ran his fingertips across my face covetously. I was immediately repulsed. I wondered how long it would be before they used this. Didyme had been repeatedly sexually abused; I'd never doubted that they would do the same to me. From Aribert's thoughts, he hoped it would come to that. "I don't believe I'll scar up this face…you are just too damn beautiful." Several of the vampires around me snickered sadistically. One licked his lips.

"My masters desire information regarding their nemeses…in particular, Aro. I…well, let's just say I desire to inflict pain on you." His smile was serene, but I could see the sadistic light in his eyes. We'd thought Victoria was mentally unstable, but Aribert redefined the notion. "It brings me great pleasure. And so, my master's desires and mine coincide this day in spectacular fashion." He dropped his eyes, looking down the length of my body. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

He leaned over and picked up the toothed strip of metal, but before he moved toward my skin, he took the time to dip it in the container of blood. Werewolf blood. I knew the smell had been off, but my suspicions had not been confirmed until I read Aribert's thoughts. It was well known that the venom of a vampire was poison to werewolves…certain death. However, werewolves were not without defenses. If a vampire drank werewolf blood, or if it was introduced into his system via a wound, the vampire would suffer in excruciating agony for hours It was why most vampires attempted to kill werewolves by crushing them or tearing them apart; however, mistakes happened and the legends of vampires lying in agony for days on end were common knowledge. I was about to find out if the legends were true.

"Your question for young Edward, Stăpîn?" Aribert murmured as he watched the blood drip off the werewolf teeth in morbid fascination.

"How many vampires does Aro have under his control at this moment, and what are their gifts?" Vladimir hissed out.

I remained quiet. It was my only hope of survival. I was in a precarious position. Vladimir and Stefan respected strength and fortitude. If they felt I was less than deserving of their jaded respect, I would be destroyed immediately. I had the benefit of being able to read their minds and knew this…I was certain none of their other victims did however…and it was my guess that they had given the rulers exactly what they wanted to avoid the torture…ensuring their swift destruction. However, it was that strength and fortitude that would ensure my torture, for they would feel the need to punish me in retribution for what they respected. It was a convoluted rationale.

I saw Stefan's eyebrow rise perceptibly at my resolve. "You are either very foolish or just foolishly dedicated to Aro. You are mated to his daughter?"

There was no reason to not answer this question.

"I am," I said softly.

"So he does speak," Aribert laughed. "Such a rich, deep voice, too. Velvet. How does it sound when you scream, young Edward?"

He brought his hand down in a quick movement, cutting through my shirt and skin. The poison of the werewolf blood spread rapidly into me. I felt the splash of something against my chest and realized Aribert had added venom so that I would carry the scar as a reminder.

All rational thought left as the inferno erupted within me.

Somewhere far away…I heard someone screaming in agony. I suspected it was me.

But in my little cocoon, Bella's hands stroked me gently…whispering soft words of love against my skin and making me moan in pleasure.

_**I could not do this without a wonderful beta:**_

_**Crmcneill – Thanks for putting up with me, and my less than stellar comma skills. I've learned what screaming looks like over a PM. Trust me the man can scream.**_


	28. Warfare

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Stephenie Meyer created it all. I'm just so grateful she allows us to play around with her characters.**

Thanks to all of you that went over to The Vampies to vote. Unloved Unwanted did not win in the "I Can't Believe it's Not Sparkly" category, but I am honored to say that my other story Harvest Moon did. It is hard to be disappointed when I was so honored by the readers.

I also want to thank several readers who have featured this story on their blogs. This chapter is dedicated to them: To Katiecav1989 who did a fantastic job on Twific Reviews, KT8812 of Twi Muses Fame – you rock my dear, and Jasper's Izzy over on Darkest Temptations.

I'm actually excited to announce I'll be hanging out over on the Darkest Temptations as a contributor, so if you have any really good stories to recommend to me, please let me know. I'm frying my brain to come up with some good ideas, so I'll be worthy of Izzy, Jasper's Sex Kitten, Cullen 818, Edward's Chipper, and GemmaLisaX.

Also, I totally forgot to mention a shout out to ibly5. She emailed me weeks ago with the thought I was bringing Didyme back. That was long before it was even mentioned in the story, and I was totally stunned she'd figured it out!

**Edward's POV**

Bella's soft hand smoothed over my face, tracing the skin across my cheekbones. "I dreamed about you so many times, of us being like this…together," she whispered softly. I smiled gently, enjoying the feel of her fingers skimming across my features.

We hadn't made it out of the bathroom before I'd attacked her again. She growled possessively at me after I'd pledged to her that I could survive anything as long as I knew she was waiting, and her feral, possessive snarl had electrified me. I'd snatched her to me, and we'd fallen to the floor. Our coupling had been frantic, and I'd actually laughed out loud at the sheer enthusiasm at which we'd gone at each other. Bella was enjoying her ability to overpower me, and I thrilled a little in it, too.

We'd yet to make it off the floor, and it was cool against my skin, if unyielding. I felt the heat of her body as she knelt beside me skimming her hands along my ribs.

"The nights you spent beside me were torture, Edward. I wanted to touch you, but you didn't want me…"

"Stop…" I hissed "…you have no idea how much I wanted you, but I wasn't strong enough. My passion would have caused me to hurt you…or at least that was what I was afraid of. But Bella, I wouldn't trade those chaste moments in your bed for anything, even the sex."

"What?" she asked incredulously, drawing my attention. I smirked at the astonishment on her face.

"I grew to know you during those times…really know you. That is when I heard your dreams and hopes and desires. I listened to your heartbeat and memorized the rhythm as you dreamed. I learned of your intelligence; how you felt about the classics and the not so classics. I might have missed the fact that you snorted a little when you laughed at me." She pinched my side hard almost like she was attempting to punish me, causing me to hiss slightly. "Or the adorable way you used to scrunch your nose. Had I known the true delectable feeling of being buried within you, I would have kept you naked every moment of the night…figuratively sucking the strength out of you." Then I got honest, looking at the line of her neck. "Possibly even literally."

I shuddered thinking of the smell of her blood and forced myself back to the amazing things I'd learned about my wife.

"I learned the true level of your loyalty and the depth of your compassion and love. Had I given in to my desire to make love to you, I would have missed out on it, Bella." I looked to her at that moment hoping she could see my sincerity. "I crave you…I can't exist without you. And as compelling as this need is…as wonderful as it is to be able to mate with your body…I know that a good majority of the reason it is so powerful is because of those chaste moments in that twin bed in Forks."

I paused to give the next words I wanted to speak the weight they deserved.

"Thank you for allowing me to court you, Bella," I said solemnly, nodding my head at my crimson-eyed bride.

Her eyes seemed to mist over as the venom filled them. She grew determined to "court me," I could tell.

"Don't look," she'd directed, so I'd obeyed and closed my eyes.

She skimmed her hand across my face and then down my neck tantalizing me. I felt my skin pebble in reaction as I felt her hair skim across me. Her hands became frantic, and I felt the burn of my passion flash across my skin. It began to build across my chest, almost painfully so, and I felt Bella pat at my cheeks again.

Why was I feeling the burn on my chest, if she was cradling my face so gently? The smolder intensified and I began shifting uncomfortably attempting to open my eyes. Then I panicked when I felt like I couldn't gain control over them. Agony poured across my chest and I moaned, this time in pain not passion.

"Edward!" her voice called me frantically. I felt her hands begin to smack at my face, and the uncertainty broke through me.

"Come on Edward, don't give up! Work your way out of it," she swore beside me, her hand going down to my chest and I jerked when she passed over the burn. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to touch you…"

_What! When had she ever apologized for touching me?_

I finally gained control over my eyes and forced them opened. I saw an unfamiliar ceiling. I was puzzled, and I turned my head toward the heat beside me to ask Bella what was happening. Reality hit me. Didyme's frantic face met my eyes.

A dream…a memory of what had been…that was all it had been.

"Oh, thank the gods," Didyme sobbed, putting her fists to her eyes and drawing deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. My protective instincts rose, and I attempted to sit up to pull her into my arms.

I hissed feeling the agony race through me.

"Please don't move," she begged. "Let me move you. They cut you deeply, and you are still healing because they've been starving you. I brought blood for you. You need it," she said. "Besides, I don't want the bastards to get the satisfaction of hearing you cry out." She looked at me with a curious mixture of dread and pride. "You didn't let out a sound, and it angered them."

"You do not tell the truth, Didyme. I heard myself screaming for mercy," I said in a hoarse voice, unwilling to let her believe I was a hero. I'd heard the loud shrieks that had filled the room and echoed off the walls.

Her head jerked up; she'd been pouring said blood into a cup. Her eyes widened in horror. "That was me, Edward, not you. They made me watch when I stormed into the room to stop them." She shook. "Quickly, please drink this. It is extra and if they come back I don't want them to know that you had it." She spoke very softly in order to keep our conversation private.

She was sacrificing her own feeding to supply me. I saw her killing the human in her thoughts, and attempted to ignore the image. I wondered when I was going to be forced into that situation. It was too perfect of an opportunity for them to pass up, and in the name of torture it was the ideal one to utilize against me. They would punish her if they found out what she'd done, but she believed she'd covered her steps well, and honestly it did seem she had. I started to refuse, knowing she needed to eat as her eyes were already darkening, but at the same time I saw her stubbornness. I was too weak to fight her on it. The monster inside me relished the blood that was about to be poured down my throat, while at the same time as my conscience berated me.

_Go away… _I screamed internally. _Let me get out of this alive, and I'll make amends somehow. One fight at a time..._

We'd been left in the care of the guards again; the Romanians had left with Aribert, believing I'd be writhing in pain for at least another day or so. I was free from the death contraption, and it would have felt wonderful to stretch, but I was curled in a fetal position in reaction to the pain. She reached behind me and pulled me up. I stiffened at the feeling of her skin on mine. No one had touched my skin other than Bella.

"I removed your shirt because there wasn't much left of it, and it was coated in venom," she explained.

My reaction had caused her hand to shake. The Romanians had really done a number on her.

I looked down to see I still had the nasty pants on that I'd been captured in. My shirt was gone, revealing the angry red welts of the slashes across my chest. I saw her look down at the floor and caught a vision of myself in her mind. They'd had Aribert carve their initials in my flesh as if they'd branded me as their slave. They thought that would be my place with them. I would die trying to get out of here. I did not plan to become a possession for them.

SV… They could have done worse.

I calmed myself, wanting to make up for scaring her. I wanted to scream from the agony I felt as I moved my hand to help steady hers. "I'm sorry, Didyme. I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't attempt to coddle me. I know I probably cried like a baby. That was far worse than even the change," I admitted in a shaky voice.

Her thoughts were scattered while she forced the blood down my throat. My eyes were quickly as red as the marking I'd now carry for eternity. I thought about Bella's tattoos. We would both now carry scars of my actions. I didn't know if it was because they'd only allowed me a small amount of blood over the past days or not, but I quickly felt full.

"More," she said forcefully, tipping the cup up again.

I managed another one in before turning my lips away. I could already feel the human blood filling my body with new strength. I feared that I was going to have a hard time breaking away from its lure again. I knew Carlisle would be patient and supportive, but my weaning before had been torturous.

"That's fine. Your body is going to devour it. You'll want more in a minute," she said sincerely. "I don't think I can justify another human, so I'll have to call the guard in a little to bring your normal ration. They'll call them to notify that you are awake. Which means you only have this day…"

She stopped for a moment, considering how to scold me. I wanted to chuckle at the energy she put into the process, but I wasn't willing yet to give away my secret. She finally decided to just be blunt. "Edward, are you stubborn by nature? Or, are you just being purposely antagonistic? You've only served to fuel the fire by being silent. No one has ever been silent when Aribert did that. It thrilled him and made his determination rise to a new level. I'm afraid that they are going to allow him to use fire next."

"Are you suggesting that I give them information that would allow them to attack Volterra and our leaders…our family?" I asked in a stronger voice than I felt. I was not a masochist; I did not enjoy pain.

She sobbed. "No! I don't know what to tell you to do. They knew I didn't have any more information than what they'd already obtained. Their treatment of me is just for their own enjoyment. You are fueling not only Aribert's desires, but Vladimir and Stefan's anger by remaining quiet. Please, do something to save yourself," she begged.

Didyme did not want to be left here alone, and I was a connection, albeit weak, to the family she loved.

"Trust me, Didyme. Please, just trust me," I said softly before she was putting the blood to my lips again.

"You have to stay here, Edward. Act as if you are in great pain when they arrive, but utilize this time to gain your strength," she forced out all but pouring the salty liquid down my throat.

I made the decision to ask just a second before doing it, hoping Alice would see the conversation.

"How long are they gone this time?"

"Once the guard informs them that you are awake…most likely just until the morning. Then in one week, one of the others will be taking a good many of the wolves to the Ukraine near Kiev to feed. The other half will go the next week to another location. We'll be heavily watched then because their forces will be divided."

"How many, Didyme?" I asked, getting excited at this information, and she recognized it for what it was.

"Edward, there will still be at least half of them here. We can't escape; it is futile to even consider it. They keep the vampire that controls them here, and send the others with another they trust. They divide the wolves that have relationships in order to keep the groups under control, knowing they will not rebel as long as their 'loved ones' are here."

She had no clue that she was feeding me (and hopefully others), the information we needed. Could they prepare to attack in a week? Could I survive that long if Vladimir and Stefan decided to increase the torture? Had Alice even heard me? For a moment, despair threatened to overwhelm me but I pushed it aside. I did not have time to fall prey to its whims. She laid me back down on the floor, and I forced my long limbs straight. Even through the hell of the sting, I felt joy in the simple pleasure of being able to stretch. It was amazing what you took for granted, and what you grew to appreciate when it was withheld from you.

I realized that the feeling of being on the hard floor must have sparked the brief memory of my and Bella's lovemaking. A suspicion snuck into my brain.

"Did you pinch my side?" I asked her incredulously.

I swear she almost blushed.

"I was attempting to rouse you," she said defensively. "I finally resorting to slapping you," she admitted.

"Bella is going to like you," I laughed out a little.

I heard her almost correct me. She truly had no hope. Then she stopped, figuring to leave me to my "delusions" for now, taking pity on me. She was focused on getting me stronger in hopes that what they did next to me wouldn't destroy me. I asked innocuous sounding questions of her, things that might help us, hoping against all odds that Alice was listening.

I learned that not all of the werewolves were loyal and that many of them chafed against their imprisonment by the gifted vampire. I also learned that in the past some vampires had been discovered to be disloyal to Stefan and Vladimir. They'd been utilized as training activities for the werewolves…having been released with a head start before a pack of the Children of the Moon were freed to find them. As far as Didyme knew, no vampire had made it to their freedom, instead becoming "chew toys" for the animals. I wondered if those unfortunates had truly been disloyal or if Stefan and Vladimir had just been culling out the weak. Survival of the fittest, so to speak. I wouldn't put it past them.

I saw myself writhing on the floor through her memories, and that Vladimir and Stefan had stepped over me like a pile of refuse. I saw the unholy fascination in Aribert's face as he'd carved my chest. I was surprised to see that I didn't scream as Didyme had indicated. They'd had other vampires to come in to hold my arms; in the delirium induced by the poisonous werewolf blood, I'd fought them. I was fearful though that I'd made a critical mistake during my semiconscious state, in that, I'd begun fighting in earnest when Stefan had wrenched Didyme's arm and she'd cried out in response. Both of my fathers had taught me to respect and honor women. My disrespect of Bella and her wishes had been the worst I'd ever treated a woman…other than the evil ones I'd fed off of.

I asked who were the vampires in charge, hoping that Alice would take down the names. If I was afforded the opportunity, I would attempt to decipher which ones they were, so that I could draw their faces for the group in Volterra to see. I'd learned at the master's feet. Jasper had spoken many times about armies dissolving because those in charge had been annihilated first. I continued on with my madness, attempting to wring every piece of information I could out of Didyme.

She left late evening, unsure as to when they would return, and it was then that the doubts and pain began to assail me. What if Alice hadn't heard me? Even if she did see us, what if the Volturi were unwilling to mount a rescue? I knew Marcus and Bella; they would be coming, one way or the other. Nothing this side of Hell was going to stop them. Carlisle and Esme…and my brothers and sisters would come for me, I knew. Which meant my family could be walking into an unwinnable fight. Would Aro come after his sister? I couldn't see him not waging the war, but I was unclear if he would risk the entire Guard for us? The questions and fears hounded me while my body ached.

When the blood finally won the battle with my poison riddled body, I exhaled in exhaustion. I didn't even know that vampires could feel this way…the legends were true. It was truly an excruciating experience. But the blood filling my body caused the ache from my chest to be replaced by the searing pain in my left hand. My body was compelling me to find my ring finger. It was a manner of self preservation for the body to repair itself…driving the vampire mad with pain until the missing part was located. I'd trade that pain any day for the agony induced by the werewolf poison, because in some way it made me feel closer to Bella. Because I knew, I _knew_ she held that part of me close to her in some way.

Even though I knew it would most likely lead to a very embarrassing situation, I allowed my mind to start where my memory had stopped. The feel of the cold floor and my perfect memory made it entirely too easy to recreate.

"_Don't look," she'd directed, so I'd obeyed and closed my eyes. _

_She skimmed her hand across my face and then down my neck tantalizing me. I felt my skin pebble in reaction as I felt her hair skim across me. Her hands became more forcefully, and I felt the burn of my passion flash across my skin. I gasped as she surrounded me with her hand. But my hips rose from the floor when I felt the heat of her mouth. _

"_Bella!" I swore out. _

"_Hmmm…" she hummed around me, making me see stars._

_Pleasure began to course through me as I lived out my memory, replacing the pain of my hand and the loneliness and panic._

I heard them return the next morning. I'd remained on the floor as I'd been thrown and quickly rolled into the fetal position I'd been left in. I wanted to curse out loud when I heard their thoughts. They were coming directly for me, and they were bringing company. One week, I swore. Hopefully, I only had one week. _Please_, I begged whatever existed in the universe. _Let me please survive just a little longer_. I couldn't have been brought this far for everything to be jerked out from under me.

The door slammed open, and I was incredibly thankful for my gift, which had prepared me not to give my status away.

"Well, look, Stefan. He's just were we left him," Vladimir murmured with great pleasure.

Four werewolves stepped in behind them.

"I'm beginning to recognize what Aro saw in you, young one. I don't believe I've ever seen anyone survive the werewolf blood without breaking." He began laughing hysterically. "Of course, most just don't survive, particularly considering how much was introduced into your system." He kicked me in the side, sending my body rolling over. "Get up! You reek. The young women here will be taking you to shower. Don't think you can overwhelm them. I've given them orders to tear you to pieces if you try," he noted.

Pushing to my hands I sat up and then rose to a stand. I was actually unsteady for the first time in my vampiric life. I didn't have to fake the feral snarl that came out of me from the pull of my skin against the now rapidly healing wounds. Vladimir stepped back from me, a little in fear, and a little in disgust. I almost…almost felt a slight bit of humor. I didn't smell good. Alice would have had a hissy fit.

He thought to embarrass me by sending four women to watch over my cleansing. Little did he know I'd been putting up with human lust for decades. The thoughts coming of the women was no different that what I'd put up with in the past.

I almost gave myself away though, when I startled, catching the thoughts of one of the girls. Yes, she'd acknowledged I was attractive, but she was actually being somewhat respectful and had turned her gaze from me. I caught a quick look at her from the corner of my eyes. My eyes widened slightly. She was stunning. Swedish I was guessing. Emmett would have most likely flirted with her…well if she was a vampire. She was a werewolf though, and the silver blond hair, light skin, and bright blue eyes housed a creature that would even give my big brother a run for his money. Her thoughts, though, were what captured my attention. She absolutely hated Stefan and Vladimir and actually felt disgust at what they'd done to me…well, that combined with the natural disgust she held for us all…her mortal enemies.

I wasn't about to argue with Vladimir or Stefan's offer. I knew they were just prettying me up for the next round of whatever they had planned. For now, I couldn't catch those plans in their thoughts though.

"This way," the girl who had caught my attention said, pointing out the door. She grabbed a package as we left, and I had to admit I was hoping it was clean clothes. I did see a towel and reasoned I would take what I could get. I'd just wash the pants out in the shower if I needed to do so.

I looked around as we went down the stairs and out into the courtyard. My appearance caused a stir, and I grabbed as much information as I could from the commotion. I heard the girl beside me called Evelina, and I saw that she was a leader. She had a natural instinct for keeping the others organized.

"In here," she pointed to a stone building, and I followed her direction.

It was a bath house, a long open room that would provide no privacy. She motioned toward the shower heads along the wall.

"I have no desire to watch you, but don't believe that just because we have our backs to you that we can't change on the fly and tear you to pieces," she threatened.

Little did she know that, though I could annihilate the four of them without much effort, I wouldn't do so. Even if I could make it out and avoid capture, I wouldn't leave Didyme.

She held the package up towards me, and I smiled softly, seeing it was clothing. It stunk of werewolf, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Her eyes dilated when I smiled. _C'mon now. Impress me with your immunity to me, _I thought. I saw her shake herself. _Good girl._

"Thank you," I said politely and heard all four minds acknowledge the sound of my voice. _Really! It was just a fucking voice…just like the face._

"Turn around," she ordered the others, and they reluctantly obeyed.

I took one of the quickest showers known to man or vampire, scrubbing thoroughly with the soap and shampoo that had been provided. There was a degree of perverseness in the fact that I was probably readying myself for more torture. Within a minute, I murmured to the leader, "I'm finished."

She huffed, seeing one of the others that had slyly watched me turn around. "Follow me," she ordered.

She'd been instructed to bring me back to the castle and place me into the Iron Maiden again. She was going to follow orders; her brother's life depended on it. He was being held away from here, in the caves. He was their trump card so to speak, what they utilized to keep her in line. I saw him in her mind.

I heard Stefan and Vladimir's thoughts, and I knew I had lost. My time was up. They'd picked the one thing that would break me. I was right; I'd given too much away. As one part of my brain began deciding what information to give up initially, the other prayed that once Didyme learned of my gift that she would forgive my allowing even a fraction of what was about to happen. I would need to be very careful. I could not just go into this and concede immediately.

Evelina led me into the room and immediately forced me toward the torture device where several vampires stood to bind me. Stefan held Didyme by the throat not far from the thing. I heard the derision in my wolf escort's mind; she obviously knew from past practices what they had planned. I heard her as she left.

_I hope one day someone takes these bloodsucker's down. Of course, they are only torturing another of their kind, so what do I care?_

An errant thought, apropos of nothing. Jacob would like this girl.

Didyme's terrified eyes met mine as I was strapped in. I barely suppressed the groan as the fangs bit into my chest around the lacerations. Vladimir walked to stand before me.

"Stefan and I had a little discussion while we were away. Perhaps we have been going about this all wrong. Stefan?"

My eyes never left Vladimir's as Stefan ripped Didyme's clothes to shreds. I didn't have to fake the large gulp. Venom poured into my mouth as I prepared to fight. Didyme tried, but she couldn't hold back the sobs that began as she realized they were prepared for Stefan to rape her in front of me. I also couldn't hold back the fruitless struggle and a multitude of stabbing pains assaulted me as I fought against the metal coffin. Stefan pushed her to the floor, and I couldn't stop the word that tore from me. "STOP!"

"Hmm…" Vladimir grinned maliciously. "I don't believe I heard you correctly."

Stefan shed his robe, and I was afraid that his excitement would be such that he would not stop even with my words.

"Stop, please," I conceded.

"Much better," Vladimir hissed in satisfaction.

Stefan didn't even fasten the robe he'd retrieved; stepping over Didyme's shivering body. "Don't hurt him," she bravely whispered.

"Well, well, well," Stefan chanted. "Our little Narcisa has a weak spot; as do you, it seems. I told you we only had to find the right key," he said looking to Vladimir. He slapped me hard causing my head to lurch and the teeth surrounding the collar to dig deeply into my flesh. "Next time you displease me, I won't stop until she is screaming."

He meant it. _One week…_I chanted. _Just one week. Please!_

"Now tell us, the witch Jane, is she still Aro's pet?" They murmured in eerie unison.

Jasper POV

Like wraiths, we stole through Serbia moving into Romania. I momentarily looked to the forces beside and behind me remembering Master Caius' words.

_They are yours, Jasper Cullen. Now show me the prowess you are so famed for._

That had been all that he'd said to me, but it was all that was needed. I was not a popular person right now, but I didn't care. They were as ready as I could get them in one week. So what if they'd had to give up sex and play time; it enhanced their aggression. I'd needed the time to train them, and it was the least they could do.

_One week! _

I could still remember the look on Alice's face as Aro murmured the words. I'd known something was wrong as he said it, but I knew my mate better than I knew myself. She didn't want to talk about it in front of the others, which meant that something was very, very wrong. I'd felt her agony, and knew I was right.

"Jazz, I don't know if he is going to survive that long," she'd sobbed as we sat on the edge of Le Balze and looked over the chasm in the earth. "They're torturing him. It's horrible," she said, balling her tiny fists and pressing them to her eyes as if she wanted to wipe the image from them. I wrapped her in my arms, trying to soothe her, but when I attempted to calm her with my gift, she became angry. "I don't deserve comfort right now. What I'm feeling is ridiculously minor in comparison to what he is going through."

She looked at me then and her face fell. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I didn't mean to snap. It is just unbearable to know what they're doing. I don't want the last memory of my brother to be what I've been seeing, even if he is being incredibly brave through all of it." She was quiet for a time before she began speaking again. This time there was a deadly serious expression on her face. "You're going to have to help him, when we get him back. You're the one who has suffered the longest from the blood lust and he'll be able to talk with you about it without embarrassment," she said, looking to me from under her long lashes. I liked that she was thinking of what would occur when he _was_ rescued, even if her announcement scared me.

Actually, the thought terrified me. He'd been my bedrock for what had happened over the years, all the mistakes I'd made. Ironically, his unending patience with me had been a contributing factor as to why I'd felt so unworthy, and why I'd been so upset with what happened with Bella. To think that the tables would be turned was nearly inconceivable.

At this point, I just didn't care. I wanted my baby brother back, and I wanted to see Bella smile again. His mind could heal from what had been done and his body as well, even if he would carry marks to testify to what had occurred. Scars weren't a bad thing…they gave you character. Somehow, I knew that Edward would care less about how he looked if he could just get back home.

That was our mission, to retrieve Edward and Didyme.

I looked to my side and saw the determination on Bella and Marcus' faces. One way or another, they would not be returning without their mates…they would either join them in celebration in Volterra or in death in the wilds of Romania. It was a realization I'd come to early on in the week, during a time when I'd been feeling little hope. Right now, if all had gone according to plan, our enemy was divided, but if the group that was supposed to be near Kiev caught wind of what we were doing, we could be surrounded. It would be a cataclysmic disaster, and we would be destroyed.

The arrival of our cousins from Alaska had given us hope. Tanya (bless her ever loving cougar heart) had come as soon as Carlisle described the situation to Eleazar. As the coven leader of the Denali group, she'd taken upon herself to offer their assistance. Bella and she had developed a grudging respect for each other during the time Edward had been gone with Marcus, and Tanya had caused us to all laugh out loud when she swept into the castle and bowed at Bella's feet.

In confusion, Bella had belted out, "What the hell?"

Tanya had snickered and stated simply. "I am bowing at the feet of greatness. You deflowered Edward Cullen. For that and that alone, you are worthy to follow. Let's go get that man back, and maybe, if you are gracious enough, you'll let me try him out?" She'd raised her eyebrow just slightly, and it was just enough to be challenging.

Bella had surprised us. She'd burst out laughing, slapping her hands against her thighs and chuckling, to which Tanya had responded in the same vein. It was an offer of friendship, I realized, for Tanya to tease Bella in such a manner.

But Tanya had gone even further. Our cousins had brought along some of our friends. Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina from the Amazon. Maggie, Siobahn, and Liam from Ireland. They'd even been able to track down Peter and Charlotte. Seeing my old friend and his mate had rejuvenated my spirits. Peter had, in turn, found a few nomads, Garrett, Charles, and Makenna. The combined covens and nomads would serve as our blocking force in the Ukraine, with Zafrina, Kate, and Siobhan's gifts to keep the wolves away from the castle in the Romanian Mountains while the Volturi Guard did what it did best. Peter was surprisingly in his element; decades of warfare at my side made him the perfect leader for the blocking force. There was a sense of personal satisfaction in seeing him directing those that had been placed under his control. Their orders were simple - keep the werewolves occupied until we could take out the vampire that held them bound. We were all hoping that they would at least turn against the vampires that enslaved them first before coming after us.

If the information Edward had fed us was correct, each group was still up against at least fifty adversaries, so the blocking force would not engage their targets unless absolutely necessary, and they would engage in a fighting retreat if pressed. Our group, on the other hand, had a war to wage. Our primary targets…the one that controlled the wolves, Stefan, Vladimir, and Aribert. There had been thirty four Volturi before we came. Adding the seven from our family (yes, I was including Bella in my count) and the three wolves brought us close to an even fight. Of course, this didn't include our secret weapon within their midst. Edward could be unstoppable in a battle. I just hope he had the energy, considering what Alice had seen, to help when we arrived.

So yes, I was feeling hopeful. We had a formidable warrior within their midst, and the deadly combination of Bella, Jane, and Alec on our side. I wondered as well if the presence of Jacob, Seth, and Leah wouldn't give us an advantage. I was hoping that it would confound the werewolves, but my fear was that they would target our three friends. However, the Quileute had made informed decisions and remained adamant about coming with us. I marveled at the relationship that had developed between my brother and Jacob Black. I knew he was doing this as much for his respect for Edward, as his love for Bella.

So _one week_ later, we were ghosting our way through Romania, heading for the castle. Those two words just kept haunting me. It hadn't been long enough, but it was all we had. I wanted to catch the werewolves before they'd fed, hoping that it would weaken them, as hunger did us. The eyes that surrounded me now glowed bright red, or deeply golden depending on their drink of choice.

For a moment, panic rushed through me…and I began doubting myself. They'd followed me unfailingly, believing in my abilities, and I wondered suddenly if they'd misplaced their trust. I was unwilling to consider any result other than one where we would all return after destroying those that had challenged us. It was exactly the ending I'd asked Siobahn to envision.

Every man, woman, and wolf running beside or behind me…their fate resided in my hands.

Demetri was the only person out of rank, running slightly ahead, using his gift to guide us.

I'd caught his eyes several times during the journey. It was such a small indulgence that I hoped no one noticed. I needed his reassurance that he still felt Edward. So far, so good. I was worried about Didyme as well, but I wouldn't go so far as to say that she was primary in my thoughts. She had survived this long, and it was unlikely that Stefan and Vladimir would destroy her on a whim after all this time.

The leaders…I would have much preferred them to stay back in Volturi, but at least they were well protected, with Jane, Alec, and Felix surrounded the elders behind me as we moved through the countryside.

We were getting close. I could tell by the tension in Demetri's body.

_Think through it all again, one more time Jasper_, I told myself.

Emmett and Felix would be by my side as we went up the cliff. I was worried about Alice…her fighting skill relied a good deal on her psychic ability, which was pretty much nonexistent thanks to the interference of the wolves. She and Rosalie would be sticking together, I knew. Esme and Carlisle wouldn't separate, and I knew they would protect each other's backs. Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, and Athenodora…well, interestingly enough they would be mere immortals in this fight, and I wondered how that made them feel. Aro's mind reading skills really wouldn't provide us much during the upcoming battle. Surprisingly a look of glee had been permanently etched on his face over the last week; he was looking forward to this. It was more than evident. I'd seen him fight, and the man was deadly…anyone who made the mistake of believing he was an ancient relic was in for a surprise. Renata would be by the leader's side whether he wanted it or not. I hoped she would make the difference for him. The vampire world would still need their leader if we were able to come out of this intact.

The others would follow us, but I'd had to lecture both Bella and Marcus on thinking before they acted. They were the wild cards. I needed Bella to focus. I needed her shield to maximize Jane and Alec's powers. The combination of the twins and Bella was our most powerful weapon, but it also made them the prime target for the opposing forces. I needed her to remain calm; so that she could do what she would be most useful doing, and so we could protect them while they did it. I'd pushed Marcus hard over the last few days, so much so that the ancient one had finally cracked.

"Listen to me, Jasper Cullen. You are bordering on impertinence. You've thrown me in the dirt and beaten me senseless, and I've put up with it all because I knew you could make me a better warrior, but you are going too far. I will make sure that the twins and Bella are protected. I know they are our greatest chance of coming out of this intact. Go insult someone else's intelligence, young pup."

And that had been that. I'd scurried away from him like the puppy he'd insinuated I was.

A formidable vampire had emerged from the hollow shell that had merely existed for the last millennium. It was true what they said about brave and strong things rising from refining fires. Marcus reminded me of the Phoenix so legendary in many Native American stories. The fire of the last thousand or so years had created a strong and determined creature, one that commanded my respect. Intense was the only way I could describe him. He was going to destroy someone, there was no doubt, and I had my suspicions just who Marcus would target.

But at least for the beginning of the battle, I needed him to protect Bella, Alec, and Jane, and I'd convinced him that he was the right person. I would guess that anyone that came up against Marcus would quickly meet their maker. I was very, very happy with that. My plan was for Bella, Alec, and Jane to take out as many as they were capable of. Had we had time, I was certain that Bella could have refined her gift enough that Jane and Alec could have just dropped everyone within the grounds of the castle. Such a simple solution, and one that would have made this easy. But, we'd run out of time, so as it stood, Bella could cover a large area, but nothing close to the entire castle. We would take what we could get.

Now, I just had to figure out a way to get up the cliffs and over the stone walls without our people being picked off one by one.

Demetri slowed to a walk, and we all followed suit. He stopped so that I could step beside him. "Jasper. They are less than five miles north. This shallow valley begins to grow steeper as we go further. We will have to refrain from speaking from here on to avoid their sentries."

He was right. We could move silently, but any verbal communication would be heard.

I stepped ahead staring into the valley ahead of us. _Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for thou art with me,_ a softly accented female voice echoed in my head. I wanted to believe it was my mother's, probably an auditory memory I held from my childhood. How appropriate it seemed for the situation we found ourselves in.

Spinning on my heel, I turned to look at the group that gathered before me…the ones that were "with me." _I would fear no evil._ Forty four vampires and three Quileute wolves faced me. Tongue lolling out of his mouth, Jacob yipped at me capturing my attention. I swear it looked like he was looking forward to this fight. Knowing him, he probably was. Looking at their faces, I recalled the final briefing I'd given before the assembled army of vampires just before we left Volterra.

_I placed my hands behind my back and assumed the posture that Emmett had mocked throughout the week._

"_Some of you have been doing this for a thousand years or more, so I hope you'll bear with me."_

"_At no point in its history has the Volturi Guard ever faced such a formidable foe. The Volturi have always been the strong ones; the ones that the criminals of our kind feared. Others fight for their own ends, to further their own goals. We fight to preserve a way of life for all vampires, even against the most deadly of opponents."_

"_You all have heard some of my history, and I am not so far removed from Confederate roots it does not grieve me to quote an enemy, but Ulysses Grant said something once that we need to keep in mind. _In every battle there comes a time when both sides consider themselves beaten, then he who continues the attack wins. _We are the Volturi. We are the power that holds our world together. To quote Grant again, _the art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Then, strike him as hard as you can. _That is what we must do now, or else one day Vladimir and Stefan will lead their wolves here in search of us. I've worked you hard this past week, and I can honestly say that there is no better army anywhere in all of history than that which is in this room right now."_

_Aro moved to the front of the line, I felt his determination and wondered at the emotion. Alice grinned endearingly at me and winked. I attempted to control my smirk but lost the battle. Aro's eyes monitored my expression as he stole my thoughts. He then shook his head and rolled his eyes in a way that was all too familiar. _

_I chuckled before saying, "My baby sister is rubbing off on you entirely too much."_

"_Your baby sister?" he said softly. "My daughter," he murmured emphasizing that "Isabella" belonged to him as well._

_He was saying something much deeper and I understood the message. He was right, we were inseparable now._

_Aro turned to face those that stood before us. "To quote the man that Jasper seems so enthralled with…" Emmett snickered at the fact he would insinuate I would be enchanted with a Yankee "…_The friend in my adversity I shall always cherish most. I can better trust those who helped to relieve the gloom of my dark hours than those who are so ready to enjoy with me the sunshine of my prosperity._ Give Jasper your undivided loyalty and obedience," he said simply giving me the final authority over them all. He then stepped back, taking Sulpicia's hand in his._

The memory passed through my mind in a fraction of a second before I ruthlessly quashed it.

"Silence from this point onward. You all know what to do. Watch for my signals, and above all make sure to protect Bella, Alec, and Jane."

I heard Jane snarl at the implication she needed safeguarding, but I knew she would do exactly what she'd been told. Felix rubbed her shoulder affectionately, and she calmed at his touch. I knew she would enjoy what was to come, having taken immense pleasure at the exercises where large groups of vampires dropped to the ground at the combination of her and Bella's gift. I was not surprised to see Jacob, Leah, and Seth move into place around the three. Perfect!

"Let's go," I said finally, there was nothing more that could be done.

It seemed that the last leg of the journey flew by, and soon we could see the castle silhouetted against the sky ahead of us.

Silence…it might actually give us away. We were ghost-like in our movement, and I doubted that anyone from the castle would even suspect we were here, but I worried that the sudden stillness of the forest around us would stir the alarm. Luckily we were moving in at dusk, so perhaps we would go without notice. This was the time of day that animals did begin their preparation for rest.

I couldn't look at Demetri until we reached the dense forest at the base of the mountain. The castle rose above us high on the cliff. We stilled, listening to see if a cry of alarm had been sent out. When nothing was heard, it was then that I looked over to Demetri, and his lips twisted quickly into a smile. Hope flowing into me, I did what I'd wanted to do since this hell started. I spoke with my brother.

"_Edward!"_ I screamed in my head.

Silence.

C'mon. C'mon. C'mon.

"_Damn it, bro, we are all here and ready for this. Let me know that you can hear me."_

Then the most wondrous sound wafted down from above. I heard shouting and then the sounds of a struggle and underlying grunts of pain. I didn't want to know why. Marcus shivered beside me when we heard a door open and then a woman's voice shouting Edward's name. The love and joy that flowed over me told me I'd just been graced to hear Didyme's voice. I actually swayed under the emotions and felt Caius steady me as Aro did the same for his brother in law.

"Edward, stop now!" she screamed. "You can't escape it. PLEASE!"

Then came the sound of the door slamming open this time and two oily voices. From the corner of my eye, I saw Aro's hand clench against Marcus' shoulder. Vladimir and Stefan, I would presume.

"Something is wrong with him, get him out now. I don't want my pretty to destroy himself this quickly." A different voice…a German accent. Carlisle tensed this time.

The unmistakable sound of metal scraping against metal came down through the air, and then what I could only assume was a vampire body falling to the stone floor.

"Are you insane?" An unidentified female voice muttered.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Didyme's voice came out in a horrified sound.

There was the sound of some sort of scuffle and then Didyme's gasp. The unmistakable sound of stone crumbling then a loud pop. Vladimir and Stefan began screaming, "Get them!"

"What are you doing, Edward?" Didyme gasped again, but much closer to us.

The most beautiful sound in the entire world responded. "I'm giving you your life back," Edward's velvet voice came down to us through the growing darkness.

Then Didyme was screaming over the snarls of numerous vampires and werewolves from above us.

In an instance, I knew exactly what had happened. Edward had leapt from the window or balcony of whatever room he'd been held in, taking Didyme with him. After making his announcement to her, he'd proceeded to throw Didyme over the edge. Marcus' love was literally about to fall into his arms.

As I heard her rapidly approaching shrieks of anger at my brother mixed with the shouted orders of Vladimir and Stefan from above, I felt something clearly. Confusion and chaos. It was music to my ears.

Through the melee, I heard Vladimir and Stefan order a dozen werewolves to exit the castle and track down Didyme, while at the same time I heard the shriek of stone on stone and the voice of an unfamiliar vampire screeching in pain. The Romanians were finally getting to meet the real Edward Cullen, devious, powerful, cunning and absolutely ruthless in a battle. I was going to kiss him when I finally got my hands on him. In one fell swoop move, Edward had freed Didyme, divided the Romanians forces yet again, and provided us a distraction so that we could scale the walls.

It was time to fight.

_**I could not do this without a wonderful beta:**_

_**Crmcneill – Thanks for putting up with me, and my less than stellar comma skills. I've learned what screaming looks like over a PM. Trust me the man can scream.**_


	29. Reunion

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Stephenie Meyer created it all. I'm just so grateful she allows us to play around with her characters.**

**Chapter dedication: To Brittanyrayne – who figured out Jake's little surprise.**

Edward POV

I was once again in the Iron Maiden. Actually, I'd been in the damn thing for several days. After their "successful interrogation" of me, I'd been left encaged in the vicious device. The burn in my throat had grown to the point of agony. My body was demanding more blood to fuel my continued healing process and had begun to grow weak again. It was at times like this that I hated my body's demands. It had been childish for me to take for granted the ability to run in the woods, to chase prey between trees, and to feel the warm tangy blood slide down my throat. I stifled the moan that worked up from my chest at the thought.

The door opened, and Evelina and several more werewolves came into the room. It was hard to even work up enthusiasm at the thought of a shower at the moment. Without acknowledging even my presence, one of the men came to the side and unlocked the case. When he pulled the front open, I fell into the floor. The spikes had been embedded in my chest, where I'd been leaning against them, and they had been embedded far enough to cause me to be dragged forward as the door opened. I groaned as I hit the floor, but it was a vocalization of relief, not pain. I didn't have the burn of teeth buried in me, and I could stretch. I heard the gasps around me, but couldn't care less.

Evelina felt sorry for me. She knew I'd caved when Stefan and Vladimir had threatened Didyme. Ironically, I'd gained a measure of respect from her for attempting to protect Didyme, even though she had little regard for any of us.

Finally pushing to my knees, I forced myself to stand.

"We are to take you for a walk," the man said, his tone brusque. "It is your treat for being cooperative."

The only response that I could manage was a nod. I knew the real intent; it was a way to deplete what little strength I did have.

Didyme was safe in her room. She was horrified and ashamed that she had been the cause of my break. Little did she know they'd only gotten the information I was willing to give. They weren't as clever as they thought. Stefan and Vladimir's covert spying on Aro, Marcus, and Caius had produced very little in the way of real information. It was known that Carlisle was un-gifted, so it was assumed that the others of my family were as well. Little did they know that those they so blithely dismissed just might be the ones that would possibly destroy them.

"Thank you," I said softly to the young girl who opened the door for us as we moved from the castle into the courtyard.

_How can he be so fucking polite?_ Ran through Evelina's mind.

I wanted to tell her that getting to walk around and avoiding the pain of their clever devices was enough to almost make me kiss her feet. As soon as I stepped out into the light, the weak sun shone down on me, bathing my body in a shimmer glow. As we moved around the yard, I was actually at peace for a moment, but then the smell and sound hit me…beating hearts and rich, warm blood pumping through frightened, frenzied bodies. The thirst almost made me crazy with need. What the hell were they doing with deer? As I caught the werewolves glancing toward my sudden stillness, I saw the answer. Of course…when they changed they could feed as Jacob did, if they chose to. They could also feed off humans…it was as much a choice for them as us.

"_Why are his eyes black? There aren't any more humans here," _ Evelina thought.

I saw through her thoughts that they were stocking up livestock for those that did not choose to travel to Kiev and dine on humans. She dismissed the males, sending them toward the shelter that housed the animals, and I had to force my feet to follow her, away from the hunger. The monster inside raged. For once, even he was willing to accept animal blood.

Then, as if I'd been graced by God Himself, a large buck broke away from the pack. Like Jake, the werewolves weren't as fast in human form. The crazed animal crashed out of the building, its eyes rolling and a hunted look on its face. It ran toward what it thought was salvation, but instead ran into the arms of certain death. The hunger won out and on instinct I snatched the bleating animal to me, fell to my knees, and tore into its throat.

I snarled threateningly at my guards as the blood poured down my throat. They were shocked from the spectacle of my feeding and I was able to drink the animal almost dry before they even began to move. Tearing my mouth away from the drained carcass, I rolled my shoulders and shuddered at the taste. God, it was awful, I'd forgotten how much so. The memory of the divine taste of human blood made me want to retch.

I knew I'd be punished for this, but at that moment, I honestly didn't care. Other than the blood that Didyme had hidden and brought to me, this was more than I'd been allowed since being here. I could feel the warmth spreading through me and it gave me a little hope. Just a few more days…

I stood and the wolves actually stepped back from me subtly.

_A demon? A hybrid? What is he? Golden eyes? Does it make him weaker? Stronger?_

I heard the questions as they swirled around me. Obviously, they had not been educated about my father or my preferences?

I pulled the deer from the dirt and turned to Evelina. "Where do you take the bodies?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. The courtyard had gone eerily silent as those around us watched.

She motioned angrily with her hand toward the back of the castle. Surrounded by others, I followed her and tossed the carcass over the wall. We could hear the body crashing down the rocks and toward the canyon floor. As I suspected, my outing had just come to an abrupt end. I couldn't have expected anything different, but I was strangely settled as the unpalatable blood worked its healing throughout me. I would survive, even though I knew it was going to get very, very bad after this.

The first consequence of my actions was on display when I returned to the front of the castle behind Evelina. The body of the werewolf that had allowed the buck to escape lay crumpled and destroyed in the courtyard. Several vampires stood over the mangled creature. It was a lesson for all those around about the consequences of failure or disobedience. The one I knew to be a commander of Vladimir and Stefan's forces sneered at me as I passed. "Does this bother you, animal lover?"

I had long since ceased to react to their taunts, but I was amazed as Evelina's mind shifted subtly; she'd figured it all out.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly and softly, so that no one else could hear me but her as we entered the castle.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Werewolves did not run in packs like the Quileutes. They were solitary creatures, and there was no loyalty among this group. I saw her thoughts. She wanted nothing to do with those around her, wanting only salvation and freedom for herself and her brother. Vladimir and Stefan had built a seemingly unstoppable force, but from where I stood, it was naught but a house of cards…an appropriately timed gust of wind could bring it falling down around them.

When the door closed behind us, she turned quickly and stepped very close to me before the others entered. I wanted to step back at the invasion of my personal space and her smell, but I didn't want to shy from her.

"You…and your _family_…" she said the last word in a harsh tone as if she had a difficult time envisioning us that way. "Are animals your preference? I don't understand."

I stopped for a second, searching the minds around us, attempting to see whether or not we were safe to talk. I had only time for a few words.

"We choose not to kill humans."

We heard the footsteps outside and she motioned for me to keep moving. By the time her helpers entered the door, I knew I was about to pay the price for my impromptu feeding.

…

"Allow me to stay with him," Aribert murmured coming over to brush his fingers across my cheek.

I wanted to spit in his face, but restrained myself. They had put me in the Iron Maiden again. It was quite clear to me that I would most likely crack if I was left in it for a long period of time. Attempting to ignore the feel of Aribert's fingers on my skin, I searched the minds around me to see if I could ascertain what was the longest anyone had ever survived it.

"Leave him in there, and leave him alone, Aribert. I think several weeks of starving will do him good after his impertinence," Vladimir said in a sinister voice.

It was actually less punishment than I'd expected, or maybe they were just giving themselves time to think of something particularly entertaining. For now, I would do my best to starve in silence. I felt like my body had finally been able to obtain the nourishment it needed to heal. I could handle being hungry, having pushed myself to the limits before. Hopefully, I would only be here for a few more days.

"Aribert, come along. Let's leave Edward by himself. He'll grow to appreciate our company and rules before too long. Maybe he'll even agree to your company," Vladimir joked, laughing in a braying tone that reminded me of a donkey.

And yet, perhaps this was the most torturous of all experiences they could come up with…bound in a way that I could not move, starved if I hadn't snapped, and cut off from all but the minimum of contact…yes, I would be shuddering right now if I didn't fear it would cause the teeth to rip into me. However, I was different than most of the vampires or wolves that would find themselves in this position…for I could see the world around me through the creatures that stirred through the castle and I knew my family would be coming for me.

…..

_"Bella is going to go crazy if he isn't alive."_

"_We have to get up that cliff. How in the hell is Jasper going to pull this off?"_

"_I just want to get my hands on a couple of them. I actually might get a decent fight out of them. At least Bella won't be mad if I hurt one of these vampires."_

"_Edward…Bella's going crazy without you. I know what you've been through…she won't care. I like Jazz's scars…they're sexy."_

"_Dude…Ding, dong, Avon calling…I mean, the army's here. Whatever…what's up? We're here to play."_

"_Edward...a million thanks can't begin to express how I feel…knowing that you have taken care of her."_

"_Okay, Edward, unlike last time where I was a bitch, I'm here now and on your side."_

Images of an army in the forest and cherished visions of Bella as she stood by Marcus ran through my mind. Didyme would be happy to know that they seemed hopeful. Maybe they had moved on together in this fantasy world of mine. Had I been tortured again? Was this the world I'd lived in before where I could hear and see my family and friends? Damn…in this world I was even able to envision Jacob and two more wolves. Who were they?

"_Edward, my daughter is standing beside me waiting on you. She would not stop, nor would she give up. Rise, my son…it is time."_

Then I heard the two voices, other than Bella's, that meant the world to me.

"_Edward, my dear…I have missed you. I need you home. It isn't the same without you. As you know, I don't do well when you are away from me."_

"_Son, if you can hear me, I'm not leaving here without you. Edward, Esme and I…we love you. No matter what happens here today, remember that."_

_EDWARD!_ A voice screamed through my fantasy, the demanding tone unwelcome in the happy cocoon I'd wrapped myself in. Damn, Jasper was so domineering. Of course his commanding ass would attempt to ruin my rest.

_C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Damn it, bro, we're all here and ready for this. Let me know that you can hear me._

Wait! I forced my eyes open. I'd frozen, conserving the strength I had from the feeding I'd stolen and finding that perfect stillness that only a vampire could accomplish, so it took me a second to "wake."

SHIT! They were here! I saw them all from differing points of view and wanted to cry out at the joy that filled me. In fact, I did just that, I started shouting. The door tore open, and the vampires from the hallway rushed into the room. I pushed against the teeth embedded in the door and gritted my own teeth, grunting in pain. Startled by my sudden show of defiance, they shouted back.

"Stop!" one of the many vampires hissed out at me.

"Fuck you!" I swore back, pushing hard against the cabinet. Did I actually feel it move just a little?

"_Dude, act crazy…I'm sure you've been laying low. It'll shock them."_ My big brother suggested. Excellent idea, Em. Don't think too hard, you'll blow your dumb jock cover.

I welcomed the flow of venom in my mouth and let it foam through my teeth, frothing like a rabid animal. Actually, it was a pretty good representation of the werewolves.

The door opened again and Didyme flew through it to come to within touching distance of me. It was perfect; I already had a plan of how to get her to Marcus…I just had to get out of this damn thing. I groaned slightly at the feel of the teeth biting into me, but I did rock it slightly.

"Edward, stop now!" she screamed. "You can't escape it. PLEASE!"

She was hysterical. Little did she know I was about to hand her everything.

This time when the door opened, it was the three I wanted to see. Aribert desired me; I needed to use what I could. I threw myself in earnest against the teeth at my neck and began thrashing my hands as if I'd lost my mind.

"Something is wrong with him, get him out now," Aribert commanded.

The guards quickly approached me and fumbled with the locks. They weren't concerned. I'd played my part to perfection. They believed I was weak, ineffective, in reality useless. I fell to the floor as I'd done just days before, but Evelina, who had watched me over the last few days, caught on. She'd seen the look in my face.

"Are you insane?" she uttered. _He can't win. What is he thinking?_

I lunged like a striking snake.

The two vampires that had unlocked me went flying across the room and into the far wall.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Didyme's hoarse voice asked. She was horrified by my actions.

I blurred to my feet, and she gasped when I grabbed her around the waist. Stefan, Vladimir, and Aribert remained frozen in disbelief. Looking into Evelina's eyes I winked at her and then spun toward the window. The stone crumbled slightly as I pushed hard against it and then Didyme and I were flying through the air toward the parapet of the outer wall.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she said again, too shocked to form another sentence.

I heard spike of elation in Marcus' thoughts; he had just heard his mate's voice for the first time in over a millennia.

"I'm giving you your life back," I told her. Then I tossed her over the edge. I was laying odds that Marcus would catch her. If not, the worst that could happen was a chasm in the earth.

She screamed obscenities at me as she fell to the forest floor, but I was distracted by the vampires and werewolves that began to surround me.

The werewolves had changed, transforming into their wolf-like forms, and they pawed around me, anxious to feel the pleasure of their teeth sinking in me. Thomas, the vampire controlling the wolves, stood to their rear, in loose formation with the other vampires. Vladimir, Stefan, and Aribert entered the courtyard, Evelina behind them. She shimmered and a beautiful beige colored wolf stood in her place.

Jasper needed a distraction, so that the Guard would not be attacked piecemeal as they came over the wall one by one. Okay, big brother, ask and you shall receive. I lunged at the two vampires closest to me and threw them at the nearest werewolves, letting the natural reaction between our species take over. Even with Thomas ordering them to stand firm, they were going after each other.

Vladimir and Stefan ordered a dozen werewolves to go after Didyme. I knew that Jasper would handle them, but I feinted as if I was going to attempt to chase after the group. It was a clever ruse to get to Thomas. He was my primary target; his destruction would cause the Romanian's forces to dissolve into chaos. I streaked around several vampires, using my speed and gift to avoid the hands that reached for me. I caught Evelina's thoughts…please don't forsake me, I begged silently before turning my attention back to those around me. Follow me, boys and girls…right this way…

Jasper POV

We heard Didyme crashing through the evergreens above us, and Marcus blurred over to stand beneath her falling form. Hope, love, and longing poured off of him, saturating the rest of us in expectation. It was the anticipation of one half waiting for the other. Lines from Emerson's _Celestial Love_ ran through my mind.

_Where unlike things are like, _

_Where good and ill,_

_And joy and moan,_

_Melt into one._

_There…Past…Present…Future_

Suddenly, she broke through the tree tops, and I prayed that Marcus wouldn't gasp in joy. Didyme continued to curse at Edward, not even bothering to turn and land in a crouch. She was furious at him and not thinking clearly. She shrieked when she landed in a pair of arms, and the crack that echoed through the air when she crashed into her husband sounded exactly as it should, had her body hit the ground. I was grateful to even be able to recognize what had happened, because Marcus' feelings overpowered me, making me giddy.

She tensed, ready to attack and her eyes jerked to the person who held her…then all was right with the universe.

Modern song writers would use comparisons of crashing waves and currents of electricity running between them. The old bards of England would wax on with flowery poetry. Mystics would speak of the heavenly forces coming together under starlit skies. But for Didyme and Marcus, I really thought that Emerson had it right. The past, present, and future melted into one. It was almost as if we could see the chains of despair and agony fall from them.

I felt the warring emotions within her…joy and agony, hope and despair, pride and shame, worth and worthlessness, happiness and grief, longing and fear. But clear and refreshing, the most overwhelming emotion was love.

Didyme went to speak and Marcus moved one hand to place his finger to her lips to remind her to be silent. He allowed her to slide down so that she could stand, but his arms never allowed her to step outside his embrace. I knew he wanted to kiss her…to draw her into him, but he was terrified. He did not want to press her, considering what he knew had happened, but the desire was there, clearly imprinted across his face.

Her hands rose shakily toward his face, her trembling fingers pausing just centimeters from his skin. Her desire to touch him was as clear as his for her. The forced silence made the moment more poignant. They had to convey the longing, lost love, and emotions of completion silently…using only touch to salve the wounds of a millennia's separation. The curious mixture of pain and joy that infused his face when her fingertips touched his skin was probably the most powerful expression I'd ever been privileged to witness. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hands, like a cat leaning into its master's hands to be petted or comforted. Marcus leaned even further into her, and his eyes flew open to gaze at her lips. He caught himself and instead placed his lips to her forehead in a tender expression of worship.

The women around me found it the most romantic gesture they'd ever witnessed…that is, if the emotions surrounding me were any indication. I saw the mated pairs present step toward one another, and the agonized and pleased expression on Bella's face. Her reunion had yet to happen, but she was unselfish enough to enjoy what was occurring.

While Marcus and Didyme continued to be engrossed in the surreal reunion, Aro silently made his way to the pair and did something I'd never seen the leader do…he knelt before them, his face to the ground. It was a sign of respect and grief. He was humbling himself before his sister, begging forgiveness for his sins.

Didyme was still entranced with her husband, though, totally enthralled by him. I felt her agony, her pain, and fear, but she knew that we still faced death and she wasn't willing to do so without having kissed her husband. Rising up on her tiptoes, she hesitantly and gently placed her mouth to his. His hands clenched, but the muscles in his arms stood in relief with the control he was exerting. He remained as still as a statue allowing Didyme to taste his lips for the first time in a thousand years. It was a soft and gentle kiss...devoid of the flare of overwhelming passion…but it was a promise and a start to a new beginning.

When she finally pulled away, he loosened his arms and she spun when she realized that there were vampires behind her. Her eyes widened significantly taking in the army that stood watching the reunion she'd just experienced. As expressed through the further widening of her eyes, she noted the golden ones staring back from our family. Then, she took in the man kneeling in front of her.

Her mouth formed the silent word. "Aro." Again her hand crept forward to him, as if testing the waters.

When she finally laid her fingertips to his bowed head, the Volturi leader began shaking forcefully. I thought he would give us away when she pulled Marcus with her and stepped closer to him. Aro threw his arms around their waists in petition for her absolution, shaking with overwhelming grief and relief. The three of them engaged in such an embrace was almost too intimate for me to watch. I wanted to shout at the others to turn around and give them privacy, but our time had run out.

Crashing through the trees came the sound of the werewolves, and from above us the noise escalated. I motioned to Bella and Alec to get ready. I needed his gift here to render them senseless and silent. Jane would just have to wait her turn. Pointing my fingers to Bella and then in the direction needed, I directed her to build her shield. She and Alec were quickly given a wide berth by the rest of the Guard. Bella turned and her gaze became unfocused, almost like Alice during her visions. I saw a muscle in her face twitch, and I knew she'd found their "lights" as she called them.

Alec moved to her side and focused his gift on her. Alec was more than capable of immobilizing all of the approaching wolves on his own, but his gift did not work instantly, and we couldn't afford the chance that the werewolves would get off some kind of warning. That was where Bella came into play.

The werewolves tore through the line of trees, running straight into Bella and Alec's trap, freezing as she snapped the prepared shield around them. The smoke-like haze of Alec's gift was focused solely on Bella but, as did not affect her. The wolves were not so lucky. Linked to Bella by the power of her shield, they had no defense against Alec's power, and they were instantly incapacitated. The sight of the werewolves frozen within the swirling mist reminded me almost of the scene in a snow globe. But this snow globe didn't portray a beautiful, winter Thomas Kinkade wonderland. Instead, it was something reminiscent of Tim Burton's Nightmare before Christmas. Twelve deadly werewolves were frozen in midstep…the sinister intent imprinted on their faces.

Now that they were immobilized, Alec's power reached out to encompass them directly, an ethereal cloud spreading out over their still forms. Once he had encompassed them all, he nodded to Bella, and she exhaled quietly as she dropped her shield. We'd practiced this amplification of both Alec and Jane's skills a multitude of times over the last week, much to the chagrin of our "volunteers."

The Children of the Moon looked so similar to Jacob's shape-shifter form that it was eerie. The same size and shape, but the crazed thoughts of the group were evident in the foaming spit that oozed from their mouths, and the demented look in their eyes. Whereas the Quileutte wolves looked sleek, well fed, and maintained, there was a ragged look to the werewolves. The fur seemed matted and sickly. Captivity did not look good on them, and it was evident that the continued control exerted by Vladimir and Stefan did not suit the creatures. I almost felt sorry for them…almost.

Aro had turned to see the event, having felt Didyme stiffen. He rose breaking away from her and went to kiss the top of Bella's head and place a hand of appreciation on Alec's shoulder. He then faced me and nodded in anticipation. Didyme was in shock, frozen at the sight before her. I felt the shimmer of Jake, Leah, and Seth change and saw Didyme break out of her confusion to step back into Marcus' arms as she caught the first sight of our friends. They'd placed themselves within feet of Bella and Alec…taking on a defensive position between us and the werewolves. How she'd missed the Quileute wolves I'd never know. Her eyes widened, taking in the naked humans standing in our midst. Alice quickly handed them shorts and Leah a shirt from the bag she carried. Leah, Jacob, and Seth hurriedly stepped to Jane, Demetri, and Afton respectively to be carried up the cliff as planned. Only then did I give the signal that would start our advance.

_Keep it up, Edward_, I thought as we began our climb up the cliff.

Evelina POV

Edward was making his way toward Thomas. It was clear to me what he planning. To say I was shocked to see the way he was moving was an understatement. Clever, clever boy. To use terms I was comfortable with, he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. He was fast…so much so that I had difficulty following his movement. If he could move like this, why hadn't he run before? The answer was obvious in retrospect: Narcisa. He wasn't going to leave her here, and he was giving her the opportunity to run while he caused a disturbance. This man-yes I would call him that-was proving intriguing. He'd been playing us all, and I wondered what other surprises he had in store for us. Then I heard a slight movement in the canyon below. Or perhaps, it would be better to say that I heard the absence of movement. My comrades would have met up with Narcisa by now…hmm…clever, clever man. He was leading the guards away from the cliff.

Stefan and Vladimir's captains were oblivious. Caught up in their self importance and the belief that they could not be defeated, they were so engrossed in attempting to capture a single unruly vampire inside the castle that they were not paying attention to potential threats from _outside_ the castle.

To whom was I going to display loyalty? To the vampires who had enslaved me and my brother and treated us with contempt, destroying our lives, or to the vampire that had shown kindness, respect, and persevered with dignity? The choice was quite simple.

I prayed that Edward had enough forces coming over those walls to defeat those around us; otherwise he and I were going to die together today. Erik… I hoped my brother could forgive me if I'd made the wrong decision. I wondered if he would feel my death in some way. If so, hopefully he would escape those in Kiev and run until he could run no more.

I began to make my way to Edward's side. It was harder than expected. He was quickly working his way across the courtyard toward the exit…or at least that was what he wanted them to believe. Destroying Thomas would give us a chance. I knew a good many of the wolves would run, once freed. They would leave the vampires here to destroy themselves. Edward and I...and his friends…well, we would take care of the others. I had to get to him first, though. I was certain that the others thought I was maneuvering to take him down. He dodged one vampire, and I grabbed the other guard who was reaching for him, jerking the vamp to the ground and ripping into him. My fate was sealed. Until that point, I could have changed my mind. There was no going back now.

"I'll guarantee your safety if we win," he said quickly, reaching down to pull the arms from the struggling torso.

I huffed and felt Thomas' influence.

_YOU will destroy him! _He ordered.

It was if a weight pushed against me. I stumbled, pushing every ounce of my will against his commands. I felt the need within me rising, making me want to attack the bronze haired vampire by my side. How was I going to break free?

"I can take care of that for you," he said and launched himself toward Thomas.

I was stunned. Just how powerful was this vampire that had lain dormant in our midst? I was no fool; he'd just read my mind. I heard Vladmir, Stefan, and Aribert gasp in recognition. They'd overheard the one-sided conversation from where they stood protected by guards. I hope they felt fear. Fear of all the things Edward had overheard.

Cleansing freedom rippled through me when I heard a sound of a shriek. Thomas' influence was no more, and a strange silence and stillness settled across the courtyard as the other werewolves recognized that the power that had contained them had vanished. The chaos that had been occurring at Edward's seemingly random attacks ceased and even the vampires stood immobile, recognizing the importance of what had just happened. The werewolves were no longer their forced allies. It was a brave new world, where the creature standing beside you was as likely to attack you as help you. Visibly, I could see the others of my kinds stand a little taller, as if a great burden had been taken off their shoulders. I myself shook my fur and huffed out deep puffs of breath, eyeing up the ones around me for my next victim. Everyone shifted uneasily realizing that the tide had turned. There was a sense of hopeful expectation in the air.

What happened next changed everything.

"I do so love a happy ending," a dark and commanding voice called out across the way.

All heads snapped toward it

Standing on the parapet was an army. A tall blond vampire stood at the vanguard, his skin decorated with a multitude scars. Two of the largest vampires I had ever seen stood at his sides, expressions nearly identical with savage excitement and anticipation. Other vampires grouped to either side, a mix of muscular fighters and others, seemingly tiny by comparison. I knew better; I had enough experience with vampires to know that these were most likely gifted in some fashion, and were just as formidable as their larger fellows, if not more so.

But the ones that caught my attention were the four standing in the middle of the second rank. A slight wind blew up from the canyon, and long black hair swirled around the one who'd spoken. Another had shoulder length white hair, and the other…dear God. He had to be a relation of Edward with the blond hair, handsome face…and golden eyes. The fourth vampire, his hair also long and black, stood with his arms around Narcisa, her face glowing with a joy that I had never seen in her before.

Who the hell was Edward Cullen? I knew who these people were. The fucking Volturi had come here…to get him. Glee and hope filled me. I just wanted one thing, just one thing! I wanted to take a bite out of Vladimir and Stefan as the Volturi destroyed him. It was then I knew who'd spoken…the infamous Aro, the man that Stefan and Vladimir despised.

My eyes jerked the other way, as if I was being drawn by a force more potent than even Thomas' previous control. It was if I was drawn in that direction. Standing to the left side of the blond leader was a dark headed female vampire. She stared directly behind me, and I turned quickly to catch the look of love and adoration that spread across Edward's face when he saw her across the way. The communication between them was so intense that the air literally scorched those around us. His mate, I realized. She began shaking and held her hand to him. Edward dropped Thomas' torso and stepped toward her on instinct.

Then my eyes took in the intriguing dark skinned man beside her and I subconsciously took a step forward as well. He shivered and changed, and in an instance a rusty brown werewolf stood towering over her…as did two more at his side. I'd been wrong I realized, in panic. They too kept werewolves as slaves. Anger coursed through me at the sign of him in captivity. I'd been played, but then one single action changed my interpretation. Edward's mate placed her other hand into the creature's fur as if seeking support and he leaned into her. It was affection…not control. These vampires counted werewolves as their friends.

I heard Stefan and Vladimir's cries of distress, no matter how much they attempted to cover them. I snickered in delight. All hell was about to break loose.

And then it did.

**A/N: I know! I know! I know! How could I? A good battle needs a whole chapter. Just trust me – k? My Beta agreed with me, and told me to ask you to forward all complaints to him, "preferably hard copy, as I am currently out of toilet paper." (An exact quote)**

**Leave your screams in the way of a review. By the way, I read them all – I'm just behind on responding. I figured you'd rather me be writing…**

**Speaking of - ****I could not do this without a wonderful beta:**

**Crmcneill – Thanks for putting up with me, and my less than stellar comma skills. I've learned what screaming looks like over a PM. Trust me the man can scream.**


	30. Retribution

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Stephenie Meyer created it all. I'm just so grateful she allows us to play around with her characters.**

Jacob POV

As Bella leaned into me, Jane appeared next to her, reaching for Bella's hand with a look of dark anticipation on her childlike face. It still made me laugh to think of shy little Bells being so powerful. Sure, she had to have Jane's help, but it was still cool to think about it. The feel of her hand in my fur had calmed us both. My love for her would never die, I knew, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't still get angry about it all on occasion. But I'd also seen the look that passed over Edward's and her face when they looked at each other. Their connection…the rightness of it all…it was something I couldn't fight. I felt drawn to my friend as well; it was like I needed to get to him.

My thoughts covered all that in the amount of time it took for Bella and Jane to bring their combined power to bear on the Romanian forces. Vampires and werewolves began falling to the ground, screaming in agony.

At least seven went down immediately, and others backed away from the stricken victims in fear. It wasn't nearly fast enough. Bella's shield swept outward, and those who had merely been witnessing the unknown force that was torturing their fellows now joined them on the ground, writhing in pain. Even more fled.

_Hot Damn!_ Seth shouted in glee

Leah's observation was a little funnier. _Hey, look. It's like cockroaches running when you turn on the light. Anybody have some Vampire-Strength Raid?_

I counted thirteen under Bella and Jane's combined spell when Jasper signaled us. This was part of his plan. Even those unaffected by the powerful duo were infused with fear and confusion, undermining any possible counter-attack. They had lost the initiative, and that was just what Jasper wanted. Screams of the tortured echoed throughout the air, bouncing off the walls off the castle. Hisses from the vampires around me mixed with snarls from the werewolves to create a horrendous sound. It was unnerving.

Alec crawled over the edge behind us just as Jasper snarled, "Charge."

Bella was focusing hard on as many of the vamps and werewolves as she could, but I knew it was killing her that she couldn't run straight for Edward. The least I could do was get to him for her.

_Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker, _I shouted in the linked mind of the pack as I leapt forward into battle.

I heard Leah and Seth's excitement as they split apart. Leah was following Alice, knowing that the tiny vampire would, in fact, follow Jasper towards the most action. Seth…well, the little shit followed Aro. He too wanted to be in the thick of things. We bypassed Marcus and Didyme who stood protectively in front of Bella and Jane. But then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alec touch Marcus arm. The leader dashed into the fray, leaving his wife with the younger gifted vampire. I had no doubts where he was heading.

Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Heidi, and Santiago ran toward the pile of writhing vampires and werewolves, stopping just short of the first body - where the edge of Bella's shield must have been. I saw the vamp closest to them straighten having been removed from the shield, only to be grabbed by Chelsea and Afton. The loud screeching noise of his dismantling, rising above the already chaotic sounds of war, was music to my ears. I knew that the other three would share in the process of picking the helpless victims off one by one as Jane and Bella released them.

A vampire snatched at me as I darted through the melee in Edward's direction. Barely pausing, I lashed out and bit the arm off my attacker, and kept right on going, ignoring her cry of pain. I could hear Edward speaking to someone, but I still had several foes in front of me, blocking my path. Another challenger appeared before me, but then a pair of massive arms wrapped around the vampire. Emmett laughed in delight as he tore the man's head from his body. Two more attackers ran up to him, and I thought to stop and help, but then the perfect Ms. Rosalie stepped to his side and suddenly the fight was even again. Rosalie's face was fierce; she was pissed. The poor offending vampire had no idea what she was up against. Emmett chuckled as Rosalie slammed into the female and he began playing with the idiotic male. This was all a game to Emmett. He was enjoying himself entirely too much.

Knocking into the clashing bodies as I ran, I moved as fast as I could across the courtyard toward where I'd last seen Edward. Finally, I cleared the last group and saw him. I stumbled at the sight before me. A beige colored werewolf stood with him, protecting his back, while he struggled with a vampire and werewolf. Time stood still as I watched her take on the werewolf that was challenging her.

The earth tilted and settled back within just a moment and heat began to fill me. My whole world came undone and for a moment I felt as if I was drifting before a tunnel formed before my eyes, pulling me toward the girl in front of me…as if I'd been bound by an unbreakable rope and ensnared. My legs bunched, and I jumped at the wolf that had the nerve to touch her.

She was mine!

I felt savage satisfaction when my teeth sank into the muscles of his back and I hear him howl in agony. Using the momentum of my jump, I twisted pulling harshly at him. I heard a satisfying pop before his body went limp. We'd ripped him in half. Pushing the body off of me with my legs, I leapt to my paws and then heard Edward's cry of pain. Fuck!

He was on the ground and the werewolf was attempting to get his teeth around him. The vampire that had been fighting him when I'd run up lay torn in half at his feet. Edward's leg didn't look right, and I saw Aribert, or at least the one I thought was him, heading toward us. He had a fanatic look in his eyes, his gaze solely trained to Edward's face. I realized that the cry of pain had excited him.

The girl turned toward Edward's cry and dropped the top half of the werewolf we'd killed, snarling as she leapt onto the wolf's back. He shook her off, but she landed in a stance over Edward, protecting him. Fearsome snarls ripped out of her mouth and her fur stood on end. She snapped at him in warning.

Rising on my hind legs, I met the werewolf head on. We were a whirlwind of snapping jaws and claws. I worked hard to avoid his jaws while at the same time tearing at his fur. Agony filled me as he clawed at me and he howled in frustration as his fangs found nothing but air. I didn't know if my shapeshifting gene made me immune to the werewolf infection, but I didn't want to find out. I shoved hard at his chest with my paws and he fell over backward, but he twisted and came back at me on all fours.

We slammed into each other again, clawing and snapping in a frenzy. Rage like nothing I had experienced roared through me, and I growled at the thing that threatened my friend and…her. I lunged and tore a huge gash in his right shoulder. The werewolf fell back, twisting to one side and landing back on his paws.

We met again and circled one another. He was assessing my weaknesses as I did his. He was child's play in comparison to my brothers back home. His grey fur was raised across his back in aggression, and he snarled with each breath. I could see blood pouring down his leg from where I'd injured him.

He dove for my legs and I leapt into the air to come down on top of him. He was fast, though; I was only able to tear at his neck a little before he twisted, throwing me. I heard the girl's whine. We were close, but I didn't want her moving from over Edward.

I snapped at his leg and he backed away. Stupid mutt. Before the girl could even react, Edward's arm blurred out and seized his hind leg, tearing it free from his body. As he fell to the ground, his howl of pain rose above the noise of the fighting around us.

Chomp! Chomp! He was mine. I enjoyed tearing him limb from limb.

I leapt to cover Edward as well and looked to the chaos surrounding us. I'd fucking kill anyone who came near us. I breathed a sigh of relief when the girl rested against me, her sides heaving. She faced the opposite direction and the feel of her warm body touching me made my blood race. How could this be happening here…and now? She wasn't even human. Wait, I guess she was as much human as I was. Did it matter? I checked my heart. No, I realized, it didn't.

Mine. Mine. Mine. The words kept echoing through my mind.

So this is what Edward felt for Bella…how she felt for him. Suddenly my whole perspective changed. My love for Bella ran even deeper now, because I understood it for what it was...that of a best friend and companion soul. There was no more hurt and anger. It also deepened my affection for the man that lay suffering below me. How had Edward ever put up with me? I would kill anyone who attempted to take the woman by my side away from me. I just had to figure out how to tell her what she was up against.

I snickered when I heard Edward's soft "Jacob" and felt him place his hand over my front paw. Knowing him, he was doing it in as much thanks, as teasing. My mind was an open door to him, and he would sense my love struck confusion.

_Yeah, yeah, I know. You can screw with me later. For now I'm here to save your vampie ass for Bella. Well, well, well, hello Papa and Mama Cullen._

Carlisle and Esme had intercepted Aribert in his ill fated attempt to get to Edward. He'd believed I would lose against the werewolf and had continued his approach, but now a snarling Esme stood between the sadist and his goal, while Carlisle stood opposite, blocking his retreat. The look of surprise and trepidation on his face…I wasn't certain if it was from my win or from the angry vampires that faced him. I was figuring that Carlisle would be more humane, but it seemed I was wrong.

"You tortured my son," he hissed in a voice the likes I'd never heard pass his lips. I actually shuddered at the appearance of this feral Carlisle. Hmm…go Doc.

It was then that Aribert's true nature came through. Finally realizing the danger was in, he made the fatal mistake of turning to run, feinting to the side, then darting in the opposite direction to evade his attackers. It almost worked; Esme followed his initial lunge, but Carlisle had waited out the obvious move and cut off Aribert, smashing him down face first onto the stones of the courtyard. A loud crack echoed around us as Carlisle placed his hands to the man's head and twisted. Esme pulled his legs from his body and Aribert's scream was cut short as Carlisle removed his head from his body.

"I will preserve the purity of my life and my arts," Carlisle murmured, as he stared into Aribert's now twitching eyes.

Carlisle and Esme moved quickly toward us and brushed their hands at my sides. Their clothes were ripped and messy, and I wondered just what or who had delayed them in getting to us.

"Jacob, Ma'am…" Carlisle said with a soft smile to the girl beside me. She had turned to watch as they approached us. I huffed letting her know that it was okay, but I realized she wouldn't be able to understand me.

"Evelina," Edward added, allowing me to hear my imprint's name for the first time.

"Evelina," Carlisle said in his cultured voice. "May I see my son, please?"

"Jacob, get us to the wall," Carlisle, said in a harsh voice when we moved aside and he got his first glimpse.

Picking Edward up like a rag doll, Carlisle moved quickly. Within a second, Evelina and I stood in front of Carlisle and Esme as they tended to him.

"I'm fine," he argued, attempting to sooth Esme's soft sobs. "Just weak and I couldn't see what to do to reattach it with Jacob and Eve standing over me."

"Shh…" Esme said softly, but I could hear the concurrent relief and pain in her voice.

Knowing he was safe, I could focus on the things happening around me, catching them mostly through Leah and Seth's eyes.

Emmett and Rosalie had taken on the three, but his win over two vampires hadn't been enough. They were approaching the area where Jasper and Alice were fighting against several vampires. One pile of twitching body parts already lay at their feet, but I could tell that Jasper had taken on a leader of some sort. It was obvious that the vamp was talented at fighting. Alice was well matched as well, and for a moment I felt bad that we were here, making her gift useless. Leah was not one to be left out, though, and I saw her jump onto the vampire. She and Alice worked in tandem to destroy him. Jasper, however, continued to stalk the other man, with him replying in kind. It reminded me of the dance I'd just had with the werewolf.

I could have told the commanding vamp it was useless and to just give up, because there was no way that Alice would allow anyone to hurt her mate. But Alice stood solemnly, her toe tapping impatiently, giving Jasper the time to play with the man. Emmett and Rosalie came to stand beside her, and I saw Jasper snarl when Emmett went to step in.

Through the pain I heard Edward chuckle, making me want to know Jasper's thoughts.

We were winning I realized. Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Heidi, and Santiago were destroying the last of the ones in Bella and Jane's clutches, and three other werewolves had turned on Stefan and Vladimir, and were attacking the vampires that had used and abused them for so long. Demetri chose that moment to step beside our little group, having come from the area of the gate.

"I went after the ones that ran," he stated simply to us, a satisfied smirk across his face. He looked quickly across the way. "Good, Felix is still grappling with his two. At least we'll be even."

I chuckled…well as much as a wolf chuckles…realizing it was all about the notches in his belt. The ones he wanted to equal Felix's.

With a final tearing sound, the vampire attempting to take on Jasper fell to the ground in pieces.

My mind turned to Seth's thoughts and I saw his joy at the feel of the vampire he was cutting his teeth on. He was playing with his opponent.

_Seth!_ I warned. One bite was all it would take.

_Okay, okay!_ He caved and jumped to wrap his teeth the vamp's neck.

Prancing just a little too proudly, he turned to where the leaders were.

He'd caught glimpses of them as he'd fought his vamp. Aro and Caius had engaged both Stefan and Vladimir in hand to hand. Although all four of them displayed signs of a fight, it was clear which pair was more prepared. I would bet that Stefan and Vladimir had remained lazy while those around them toiled. Not to say that the two weren't deadly, because they were ancient vampires after all, but the Volturi were equally matched in that respect. Bella had told me that when she arrived Aro and Caius' eyes had been milky in color, but I couldn't equate the description with the bright eyed demons I'd found when the Cullens and I had arrived. They'd shaken off the chains of their dormancy.

Stefan and Vladimir crouched against a wall hissing defiantly. Vladimir lunged at Aro, but was sent flying through the air, hitting a stone wall caving it in partially. Aro rose with a look of savage delight on his face, motioning with his hand for Vladimir to challenge him again. He was screwing with the Romanian. He could have won this fight long ago, I realized, but he was saving the two's demises until the end. He wanted them to see their plans, hopes, and dreams reduced to ashes. His delighted laugh, echoing off the walls, made the fur on my back stand up. It was instinctual, what could I say?

Renata was struggling. The faithful shield had stayed with the Volturi, and she and Felix had taken on those that determined to stop them. She was fighting a werewolf, while Felix played with two vampires. He seemed to be enjoying his fight as much as Emmett had. Renata was not.

Marcus had already dispatched one vampire on his journey to get to the one he wanted most. As he stepped to Aro's side, Caius snarled and turned to join Renata, taking on the creature he so despised. The werewolf didn't have a chance. Athenodora and Sulpicia had been at Aro and Caius' backs protecting them, but when they saw that the battle was all but over, they moved stepping toward the group that was quickly surrounding them. Didyme made a dash for where her husband stood.

Then all that was left of the opposing forces was the two vamps that Felix was antagonizing, three frightened werewolves who had taken the risk of choosing our side, Vladimir, and Stefan. Felix realized that he was being observed by the crowd, so he huffed in disgust and quickly captured the two under his arms and squeezed, popping their heads off at the neck. Jane ran into his arms before the bodies hit the ground.

And then the fires began, as the Guard began to heap the twitching fragments of their foes into a great pile and play flame over the macabre mound with hand-held torches.

Bella tore past Evelina and me, falling to her knees before Edward just as Carlisle helped him sit up.

I'd watched the short reunion between Marcus and Didyme. It had been poignant but restrained…for reasons we were all too familiar with. Bella and Edward, however, had no such reservations. She reached forward, lacing her fingers through his hair, and the kiss that occurred should have set the forest around us on fire.

Those around us began laughing softly, enjoying their enthusiasm. Jasper lurched a little his eyes going totally black, and Emmett reached over to steady his brother.

Carlisle grinned unabashedly and smirked at me as he stood saying, "I do so love a happy ending."

I snickered out my agreement.

"Jacob, I have some clothes if you and Evelina would like to get dressed," Alice said from beside me. "I'll leave them just in the castle door. Perhaps the others would like to go change as well," she said motioning to the three werewolves that stood uncertainly amidst us.

I saw Caius turn sharply toward us, his eyes narrowing as he took in Evelina and the others. Shit. This could be a problem. I knew how he felt. I was afraid my welcome was going to be worn out. Loyalty was loyalty, and the werewolves had given the vamps that. I was going to be vocal about this, and there was no way he was touching her. The moment of respite I'd felt, knowing the battle was over and that we were all safe, immediately vanished.

Caius began to step toward us, but Aro stayed him with a hand to his arm. He directed us quickly as he continued to stare at the two men they had caged against the wall. "Do hurry, Jacob Black. We will wait for you and your new friends."

Edward POV

Carlisle moved my leg back into place, and I hissed at the burn. Esme leaned over me, her golden eyes glazed with sorrow. Her gaze was fixed upon my brutalized chest, and her hand gently smoothed over the scars displayed by my torn shirt.

"I'm fine," I told her. "Just weak and I couldn't see what to do to reattach it with Jacob and Eve standing over me."

I was speaking of my leg. The vampire I'd destroyed had nearly torn it off, getting a final bit of vengeance on me while I struggled with the attacking werewolf. I'd thrown the wolf far enough away to give me the opportunity to take care of my attacker before the wolf returned. It had felt almost claustrophobic to be under Evelina and Jacob afterward, and I'd had to battle against the natural instinct that screamed my vulnerability as I lay under two wolves in such a manner.

"Shh…" Esme murmured in response to my statement. _I'll take care of you…Bella and I will, _she added further.

_Edward, is my assessment of Jacob and Evelina accurate?_ Carlisle asked.

I grinned, giving him his answer as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders to lift me.

_Splendid,_ was his happy answer.

And then Bella was running for me. The fight was winding down, the cries of the enemy slowly dying, and I could enjoy touching her without worry. I'd all but cried out in happiness when I'd seen her standing on the parapet like an avenging goddess, the wind from the canyon below swirling her long hair around her.

She fell to her knees before me and threaded her fingers through my hair as our lips came together. I as surrounded by her scent and pleasure coursed through me, followed closely by raging lust. I wanted her right here, right now. I could hear Jasper grappling with the effects of what had sparked between us, but I couldn't care less. I had been through Hell, and had found my Heaven once again.

Bella's lips were questing desperately against mine. I opened to her and the taste of her venom exploded across my tongue. Heedless of anything else, I dragged her to me, feeling an overpowering animal need to be inside her, even though the best I could hope for at this moment was that I could at least feel her on me. All rational thought fled as her shield enveloped me, cutting out everything…everyone but us. Peace, blissful peace. As I cinched my hands in her hair and plundered her mouth, feasting on the essence that was her, we silently communicated.

_I thought I would die when I knew you'd been taken. For a moment, I thought I'd lost you and the blackness threatened to destroy me._

_My Love, the only thing that kept me hanging on was the thought that you were waiting for me…that you would come for me._

_Alice's visions…_ Horrific images of her interpretations of what had happened to me ran through her mind. Alice had been a little too forthright with our communication. I'd not wanted Bella to know.

_Shush! I'm fine. _

_NO! YOU'RE! NOT! I want to kiss every mark they left on you, to take away the pain._

_You are, Love, you are. Just the feel of you in my arms is enough._

_I want you, Edward. I want to feel you take me and make me scream your name. Only then will it seem real. I want you to myself for a week…no, a month…shit, a year. Make nice with your family quickly, because we are going somewhere far away._

The visual of us entwined and her head thrown back in passion as she cried out my name made me snarl, and I broke from her lips to nip quickly down her neck, skimming over a strange rawhide string, and back to her lips. I turned putting her under me, so that I could place our bodies flush against each other.

_Yes, like that. _She moaned, moving against me. She then froze. _Your leg! Don't hurt it._

_Other parts of me are aching much more right now, my Love. _

Her hands clinched even harder in my hair at my implication, and the pain was an aphrodisiac. After the last few weeks, I believed my tolerance had built so, that I was ready for her to even be a little more forceful with me.

_Can't take it, I have to taste you_, she said, shooting a particularly vivid image of her lips traversing my body and surrounding me.

Need filled me, clawing at my insides and raging to be let loose. The monster inside me rose, sensing the presence of his mate. Only one day…we'd had only one day. Eternity couldn't be enough. Eternity to kiss her, to see the sun kiss her skin and see it shimmer. Like diamonds, she'd once said. She'd been so funny then. The humor began to build in me, and I felt it in her as well. I looked into her mind, wondering if she was envisioning the same thing as me. I couldn't help myself, breaking away from her lips to let the laughter that had built inside me out. Then, I realized it for what it was.

_Damn Jasper!_

I looked up to find him kneeling beside me grinning like a buffoon.

"Um…little brother, you were about to give us all a show," he said softly.

I looked down with startled eyes to see that in my lust I'd begun to undress Bella. Lust induced haze clouded over her eyes as well, and I saw that she had been totally cooperative with my actions. She was sprawled in wild abandon below me. It was then that I recognized the stone beneath her. Oh Dear God! I'd been about to take Bella in the courtyard…in front of everyone. I dropped my forehead to hers, and then real laughter overtook us both.

She slipped her fingers softly through my hair then, scratching her nails across my scalp.

"Later," she whispered a husky promise.

"Most definitely," I retorted, breathing in deep breaths to help calm myself. It wasn't helping much because I was saturating my senses with her scent…her aroused scent.

She smiled gloriously at me, and I returned the look, pulling back only far enough to run my fingertips along her cheekbones. Her face was perfection, and I couldn't help but lower my lips to hers again.

A boot nudged my side.

"Damnit, Jasper! Okay!"

"Just making sure; you seemed to be getting distracted again."

A chorus of laughter came from all around us, and I sat up, pulling Bella with me and turned to face the Volturi and my family. Esme and Carlisle drew my attention. They stood just a few feet from us, and she was staring directly up into his face a look of happiness infusing her features. He smirked down at her, happy to be seeing Bella and me acting like a newly mated couple.

I wanted to shout to them all – that was exactly what we were!

But, perhaps the courtyard of a castle surrounded by burning bodies and our comrades wasn't the appropriate place for us to become reacquainted in quite that fashion.

"Wait!" Bella said softly, capturing my attention as I started to rise. She pulled the string from around her neck and I saw the pouch that hung from it. She quickly pulled my savaged ring finger from the bag and captured my left hand.

I saw that she'd never removed the ring from it. I thought Carlisle would step in, but he didn't. Bella fumbled nervously, but I felt the sting when she was able to place the finger in the right position for it to reattach. I watched her face, instead of her actions. I wanted to memorize the moment she gave me my ring back. Miraculously, it meant more to me now. Her gaze was intense, and loving…and perfect. I still hissed as the fire spread through my hand, but ignoring the angry red gash that was healing before our eyes, I used my other hand to run my fingertips across the wide band. The Fleur-de-lis and the swans swam before my eyes.

I lost my man card at that point and let out a sob.

"I love you," Bella said to me softly, dragging me into her arms. Three little words that meant everything.

"I love you," I said simply, unable to express anything further. We rocked back and forth gently comforting each other, my hands stroking through her thick hair.

The others gave us a few moments, much as they'd done Marcus and Didyme. Finally, Bella blurred to her feet and helped me stand. I tentatively placed weight on my leg; it still hurt, but it was healing. Carlisle watched me closely, and I nodded my head letting him know that I was fine.

I was starving, but I was alive. I was going to have to go hunting and soon. I'd quickly drained all my reserves in the fight, and was already weakening from lack of blood when the vampire and werewolf attacked. I was lucky that all they'd been able to get to was my leg; I would have been toast if I hadn't been able to hear their every thought. Honestly, my motivation to throw everything I had into the last ditch effort had been simple; I'd been envisioning the pain of the werewolf's blood again. I could have handled a bite and the sickness it would bring, but everything within me shied away from getting any open wound on my body near any of the blood that I knew ran across the courtyard.

I looked from my mother and father to see everyone's eyes fixed on me.

How do you say thank you to the individuals who saved your life?

I knew this wasn't the time, as they were all amused at my lack of decorum with my bride, but it would need to come soon. All I could do was grin at them. My smile was all that my family needed. Alice and Rosalie blurred to us, wrapping their arms around Bella and me, while Jasper and Emmett came to our side. They managed manly pats on my shoulders while the girls gushed. I soaked up their affection, knowing that I'd never take it for granted again.

Never.

As my sisters stepped back, Jacob's thoughts came through clear just at that moment, and I smirked, putting my lips to Bella's ear. "Jacob just got a good look at Evelina in human form. He is quite taken," I managed to say softly, eliciting more chuckles around me and an excited smile from Bella.

Of course, everyone heard me, and we all turned as Jacob, Seth, and Leah came back into sight. Evelina walked just to Jacob's side, but she was incredibly puzzled about what was going on and her attraction to him. They were a stunning couple…the contrast of dark and light. I was also interested in finding out the story of Seth and Leah. I'd heard Jacob reference them by name during his thoughts and their conversations. Why had two more of the Quileute's come to Volterra, much less fought for me? It was a puzzle I'd have to solve later.

The three other werewolves, one female and two males, walked just behind them. I wasn't going to allow Caius to destroy them, not when they had fought by our side. Aro's thoughts mirrored mine, so I had a little hope. We'd let Bella loose on her "Uncle Caius" and see how long he lasted. I wasn't stupid though, we had a long argument in front of us.

I was actually honored when Jake tore his eyes from Evelina long enough to search me out. He jogged over to grab me up into his arms.

"Jacob…" I said, my voice coming out suspiciously like another sob. I patted his back in an awkward manner.

"Don't do that to me again!" he said gruffly. "I thought I was going to have to rough Bella up to get her to cooperate."

He squeezed me tightly as he let me see the all but dead Bella that he'd found kneeling on the floor of the Volturi chamber. He was all that held me together, as I wanted to shatter at the look on her face, not to mention those of my family.

_She was dead without you, until she figured out that you were still alive. She wouldn't give up, _he repeated words similar to what I'd heard from Aro when they were still down in the canyon.

I nodded sharply letting him know I understood.

He stepped back and then held his hand up to indicate the girl and boy beside him. "Edward, this is Leah and Seth Clearwater, Harry's kids."

"Hello," I said softly, unsure of what else to say.

I was amused at Seth's thoughts. Leah's were tinged with sadness, and I wondered about her story. My ponderings were cut short though as Evelina stepped in front of me.

"I think you have some explaining to do," she said emphatically, glaring at me with her blue eyes.

Aro spoke from across the courtyard cutting my response off. "We will sort all the details out in due time, for now I believe that there are other things that warrant our attention."

He was calling us back into line. My eyes were drawn to the two that still stood defiantly against us. You had to give it to Stefan and Vladimir. Pinned on their knees by Felix and Demetri, they were still going down spitting as much venom as they could. Marcus had not moved since arriving beside Aro. He wanted to destroy them both with his bare hands, believing that it was his due for what had been done to Didyme. Her solemn face stood out just behind Marcus. Sulpicia and Athenodora embraced her from both sides, comforting her.

"Bella, help me," I requested and then proceeded to lean on her as we made our way to Aro's side.

I smiled at Didyme's curious face, earning a small hopeful expression from her before I held my hand out to her brother. Aro barely flinched when I put my hand in his.

"Why do you even need to touch him," Stefan spat out. "You've already robbed us of our memories."

Aro ignored him while he looked through my experiences of the last few weeks.

"Well done, Edward. Well done, indeed," he said simply. Silently he added, _My deepest and humblest apologies. I am forever indebted to you; I am aware of that. We will speak later without the others around. You can _bargain _with me for an appropriate reward later._

He was reminding me of his rebuttal when I'd tried to manipulate him before. I'd won then, so I needed to consider what I was going to propose now. He released me and then grinned maliciously at Stefan and Vladimir. "For millennia, you have plagued us. You stole someone precious and tortured us all."

Stefan and Vladimir both hissed at him.

"Hypocrite! You planned to destroy her before we took her. We saved her life…the one you were willing to sacrifice. Do not lay blame where it does not belong, Aro," Stefan said, sneering.

"I did. I will live another millennia making amends to Didyme, and even that will not be enough. I misjudged her loyalty to us…to me. In time, I hope that she will forgive me."

She already had, but Aro was going to have to realize that for himself.

"However, I find it deliciously ironic that the next loved one that you intended to use against us played you so masterfully instead.

I wasn't so sure of the masterful part. Was attempting to stay alive part of playing someone masterfully?

"You see, he heard your every thought…every thought of every vampire and every werewolf within your castle. Using his knowledge, he was able to send that information back to us so that we could time our attack when your forces were divided. Even now, your forces outside Kiev are being monitored. I'm certain that once your gifted one was destroyed, the werewolves there abandoned your vampires. Edward could have run, but instead, he chose to remain and submit to the torture you inflicted on him, all to protect Didyme, and to gather the intelligence we needed to destroy you in one fell swoop. I should thank you both, really. I couldn't have arranged this more skillfully if I'd tried."

I heard Didyme's short gasp. She realized that I'd seen everything, and she was horrified to know that Aro knew now just how prolific her degradation had been.

He tapped his finger against his lips as if he was contemplating something. "My son-in-law will need a great amount of time away from us, I imagine. Your kidnapping interrupted what was supposed to be a short trip before he returned to his honeymoon."

Now it was Evelina's and the other werewolves' turns to gasp in surprise. They hadn't known my relationship to Aro.

"I fear I'll be paying some huge exorbitant cost to set Isabella and Edward up in a remote chateau or a private island for the next few months, but I'm sure it will be worth it."

Bella snickered and said under her breath, "Damn right."

Aro attempted to keep his lips from quirking at her impertinence, but he was only moderately successful.

"You see, I've already promised my brother that he and Didyme will have the Chateau for their reunion. Decisions, decisions. I am grateful that I have only those to make. Marcus will have the most difficult decision of all it seems…which one of you to destroy first. Marcus…" Aro shrugged lazily, draping his hand out in invitation. He was indicating that the two were all Marcus' to deal with.

I couldn't believe he was going to give Marcus all the pleasure…but then again I could. It was just one of the ways that Aro would attempt to rectify his wrongs. It was Marcus' right as Didyme's mate to seek retribution.

Even facing certain death, the Romanians' vitriol knew no bounds.

""I enjoyed her very much Marcus. She is quite feisty," Vladimir slurred out.

Marcus smiled in response, although it didn't reach his eyes, and I wasn't surprised to hear his thoughts just before he spoke them.

"She is, isn't she?" He glanced back to Didyme and smiled gently at her. This time the smile did reach his eyes. "She is all I ever wanted or needed."

He was making a point to her by staying calm and not allowing Vladimir's taunts to enrage him…letting her know that what had occurred deserved serious consideration, but that he wasn't going to allow it to rule their lives. It was well played.

He then turned to me. "Edward, I know that you shared the secrets of this castle with my brother, but I would particularly like to know about this Iron Maiden that Alice saw you in," he said quietly.

He was screwing with them, but I knew that Aro was not. Those devices were going back with us. He wanted to study them. He could care less if we carried one of the Romanians home in it to observe or not. In fact, his preference was for one of them to go.

"How long can a vampire last in that contraption before he or she goes insane from hunger?"

"The longest was a year," Evelina volunteered over the space of the courtyard. "It was gruesome," she shuddered out. "She went insane from thirst and shredded herself on the teeth. She screamed in agony for days."

Jacob turned to his imprint and grinned, totally enthralled with her blood thirsty addition. She blushed a bright red at his perusal, reminding me of Bella.

Miraculously, Marcus managed to not show any appreciation for her suggestion, but inside the thought filled him with immense pleasure. He was really done with them. He didn't need a prolonged torture; he just wanted them gone so that he and Didyme could leave this place. He was imagining his reunion with her…he couldn't get his mind off her. I could relate. My thoughts were wrapped around Bella and what I wanted to do to her as soon as we were able to secure some privacy.

Vladimir answered Marcus' dilemma for him, twisting out of Demetri's grasp and lunging at the ancient vampire. A thousand years of agony, hatred, and loneliness funneled into Marcus' reaction. His face transformed into one of an avenging angel when they collided, the sound of stone crashing against stone filling the air.

I went to shout Felix's name, seeing Stefan's intent to jump into the fracas in his thoughts, but Jane leveled Stefan before he could even twitch in Felix's arms. The gaze he exchanged with her was equal parts irritation and affection, and I could see the growing strength of their connection in their thoughts.

Stefan screamed like the poor vampire they'd tortured. He twisted in agony on the ground, while Marcus immobilized Vladimir in a hold. I saw the decision he made. It was actually poetic justice.

"Jane, my dear, release Stefan."

"Master," she replied, and Stefan's hoarse cries ended immediately. Felix knocked his legs from under him and pinned him to the ground.

I well remembered the pain she could cause and shuddered delicately at Aro's side. Aro turned to look at me, and I placed my hand on his arm so that he could see. A perverse smile spread across his face and several of his own guard members stepped away from him in fear.

"For so long, the two of you bound those around you and made them suffer through unspeakable horrors and pain. It only makes sense that your demise would come in the manner you inflicted on others." Marcus paused and then looked back to Jane. "My dear, your services," he nodded toward Vladimir.

Vladimir howled in agony and began thrashing hopelessly against Marcus. As Marcus carried his struggling form toward one of the raging fires, I called out Alice's name. She realized what was about to happen and pulled Jasper to her, wrapping him up in her arms. Esme followed, wrapping her arms around him as well. My brother stood stoically at the head of the assembled army, but I knew Vladimir's pain and terror would be echoing through him. Only the love of his mate and his family could deflect it.

Marcus casually tossed Vladimir's thrashing body into the roaring flames. Vladimir's shrieks echoed down the canyon and throughout the woods. It was an unnatural sound and carried on the wind. A mile or so away, some of the werewolves that Alec had released lingered to see which way the battle went hastened even more in their attempts to get away. As soon as they'd determined that the Volturi were winning, they'd scampered. The sounds of agony only spurred them to run quicker.

Immobilized by Jane's pain, Vladimir was literally incapable of escaping the agony of the flames that were eating him alive. It was the pain of the change materialized. How symbolic. It was how we were formed, and it would be how they were destroyed.

"Perhaps the fires of this Inferno will help to cleanse your perverse soul," Marcus muttered, drawing on visions of Dante's Inferno.

Vladimir's stone-like body began to bubble and hiss before purple smoke began boiling off him in waves. Through the greedy flames, I caught sight of his face. His mouth was open in a silent scream of torture.

When Marcus turned to Stefan, the Romanian vampire went crazy attempting to break free. Marcus narrowed his eyes at the man who'd abused his wife. A loud popping noise, like that of a stone that splinters from intense heat resonated from the fire behind him. A hoarse hiss rose above the happy crackling of the flames. Vladimir would stay in the fire for many more torturous minutes before his body finally gave way.

"Jane?

Stefan struggles morphed into agonized convulsions as Jane returned her focus to the last Romanian. Marcus wasted no time, repeating the process he'd taken with Vladimir, and unceremoniously threw Stefan upon the still twitching body of his companion. Stefan's misery was even more potent than Vladimir's, filling the air around us with demonic moans and wails. Jane's eerie gaze remained on him the entire time.

Many stood quietly, uncertain of how to feel. Marcus was known for his subdued and quiet nature. What he'd done…while perfectly understandable… was diabolical, and reminded them that he was one of the Volturi leaders. A being who'd helped build an empire and survived a thousand years of the most excruciating agony known to our kind. This shadow of a vampire had come roaring back in force to claim his rightful place at the side of his formidable brothers.

With varying degrees of satisfaction, we all watched the bodies roast and finally fall to pieces before they disintegrated into dust.

Jasper and I had both suffered during Stefan and Vladimir's torture, he from the pain that rolled off them before the flames finally terminated their existences and me from their thoughts. But, in the end, it was worth it.

It was over. We were free.

**Please let me know what you think in the way of a review.** **By the way, I read them all – I'm just behind on responding. I figured you'd rather me be writing…**

**In the infamous words of Izzy…on to the smexing.**

**I could not do this without a wonderful beta:**

**Crmcneill – Thanks for putting up with me, and my less than stellar comma skills. I've learned what screaming looks like over a PM. Trust me the man can scream.**

**I've decided to let you know some of the battles I face in getting through the whole betaing process – I need your support - smirk. Our battle for this chapter…I wanted the Alpha in Jacob to rise. And…although it was a nice paragraph…Charles the slasher struck. Not canon…blah…blah…blah. **

**Send me a review and let now you want to read what I wrote…I'll send it to you. Don't expect a masterpiece; it's only a few lines.**


	31. Emmeratted

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Stephenie Meyer created it all. I'm just so grateful she allows us to play around with her characters.**

**A/N: Okay, so this is where I admit to being an idiot. I just got an iPhone and in learning to play on it…I erased all my pending review alerts. I attempted to go into my trash list, and let's just say it wasn't pretty. I AM SO SORRY for not replying to reviews. I'll be better this time. PROMISE!**

**As such…I couldn't respond to those that wanted the Jacob piece that was chunked. I've included it below the Beta credits (totally un-betaed). Somehow it felt appropriate to put it below Charles' credit. SNARK!**

**By the way, he already has the next chapter to correct. Harass him if you want it quickly. Didyme and Marcus up next.**

**I have to apologize for the long time in posting. I have two explanations. First, I am attempting to conclude Unloved Unwanted for you, but I do still feel the need to post to the other two fics I'm concurrently writing. Secondly, my life has been incredibly busy the last week or so – in a good way. For those of you who know my situation, I'm happy to say that my family was privileged enough to finalize the adoption of my youngest two children on April 11th. I want to personally thank the Tlingit tribe of Alaska for all their help in navigating the negotiations to approve a cross-tribal process.**

Bella POV

When the final chunk of Vladimir or Stefan (it was impossible to tell which at this time) fell apart, it was as if a tremendous weight was lifted from my shoulders. I wanted to shout to the star-lit heavens. Edward's warm body pressed at my side, and it was all I could do to not throw him over my shoulders and run for…somewhere. God, I wanted him so bad, but the dark circles under his eyes told me that we had another priority first. Surprisingly, I smelled deer close by. My nose wrinkled at the smell, but I knew I'd tear the animal's throat out myself if it meant that Edward would find nourishment.

Several of the guard members stirred and began to clean up the last of the mess. Excited noises began to buzz around us as the realization sank in that we'd won without major casualties. Marcus caught my attention, and dragging Edward with me, I lunged toward him. He was standing by Didyme, and it was apparent that he was struggling not to pull her to him for a passionate embrace. He glanced up at me and the smile that broke across his face was blinding. I barely let go of Edward's hand before I threw myself into his arms. I started giggling and couldn't stop and soon his laughter joined mine echoing across the courtyard. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed softly before I stepped back a few feet. I was met with a black-eyed gaze from Didyme. I groaned inwardly. I hadn't thought how my hug might have looked to her. She was his mate, and I'd wrapped my arms around him in a familiar way.

"OH…" I squeaked. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. He's just…special to me," I said to her, hoping to render an appropriate apology. But I was glad to see she was jealous; it was something for Marcus to work from.

"You've met my husband, Edward," I said indicating my mate at my side. Her eyes widened at the fact that he was my husband, and then her eyes narrowed on Edward slightly. "I'm Isabella, your niece," I said, calling on my relationship to her. I continued to uncharacteristically blather on. "Do I get to call you Aunt Didyme, or just Didyme?"

The black pupils receded slowly in her eyes, and the barest trace of a smile ghosted across her lips. Marcus leaned over as if he was going to tell her a secret. "Darling, Uncle Marcus just doesn't sit right with me. It makes me feel old."

From just a few feet away, Aro snickered out something along the line of Marcus being old as dirt, but we ignored him. Didyme's eyes rounded out at her husband's words, but I knew it was the "Darling" that had her trembling. A nuclear explosion was going to have nothing on them when he could work through her defenses. I'd thought going without sex for eighteen years had been hard. Poor Marcus. He'd make her forget about the things that they'd done to her, one way or another.

She tore her eyes away from him and finally spoke to me a little stiffly, but not as coldly as I thought her voice would carry. "Didyme is just fine."

I knew that there was more significance than I knew to what she'd just said. The glance between her and Edward confirmed that, and I was determined to learn more from him later.

"Edward, I can't…" Marcus began to speak and then stopped, choking up on his emotions.

"Marcus, as if there was ever a question." He half-smiled. "It seems that we were destined to save each other's mates, does it not?"

I wanted to kiss Edward again right then as he'd effectively taken away any embarrassment for Marcus, but I was afraid that we'd end up on the cobblestones again. Didyme watched Marcus' face hungrily as he smiled, and I saw him reach his hand over in permission. She shook slightly in hesitation, but then slowly laced her fingers into his.

"Marcus, why don't you and Didyme go? We can finish up here."

"I don't plan to return to Volterra for a very long time after we leave, Edward," Marcus said staring down into Didyme's face. "It would probably be more expedient for us to stay here and finish what must be done." He squeezed her hand slightly. "Darling?" he asked permission.

Marcus' use of the endearment "Darling" was amazingly seductive. I saw the slow emergence of Didyme's lover now, a man that had long been buried under grief and sadness. Damn …damn…damn… I loved that he immediately started giving her control and input into their decisions. Edward squeezed my hand gently, and it was then I realized I was gazing at the reunited lovers with a goofy grin on my face.

Didyme had been captured by Marcus' gaze and it took her a moment to answer.

"Marcus…" her voice trembled. She cleared her throat in a very human manner. "Yes…"

Aro stepped to my side and wrapped his arms around me. I squeezed back, putting my enthusiasm into the embrace. He chuckled and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, while Sulpicia smiled at me from his side. He then looked to Edward with a measure of respect.

"Edward, I meant what I said to the Romanians; well done, son. Well done, indeed. It is exceedingly satisfying to know that our nemeses are no longer," he said speaking over my head to my husband.

Didyme's shocked gaze was now on my father and me. I suspected she'd never seen Aro in quite this manner.

"Your little warrior bride here refused to be dissuaded. When we have a few moments, I'll tell you more about her persistence," he said sincerely before releasing me.

Edward laughed at the word persistent. He certainly knew that quality in me. I stepped back into his embrace and turned quickly to nuzzle softly into his chest. I wanted a look at the scars that crisscrossed it, but I knew myself well. That would be something better left to our time alone. I wanted to lick each one and replace the feeling of desecration with adoration.

"Didyme, there's so much I want to say, but I don't know how to even begin…" Aro started to speak, but his sister placed trembling fingertips against his lips.

"Aro, they would have destroyed us all if I'd been allowed to follow my foolish course. I realized it too late, but I felt pride when I recognized your cunning. In effect, that decision alone saved us all. It took a thousand years to realize it, but it is done now. We will speak no more of it," she said emphatically. "Please," she begged.

I could tell that Aro wanted to wrap her in his embrace, but he was too aware of her skittishness. Instead, he moved his hand and placed his fingertips against hers. It was a simple caress, but spoke to the love between the two siblings.

"I'm not ready for my apology to be over yet, Didy. Marcus will have all the time he needs to restore your spirit so that you can take some of the skin off my back for this."

She grinned at him, and I took it that the teasing was something that was common to their relationship. Their fingertips remained pressed together at about chest height forming a steeple between them. No one dared to interrupt the silence between them, knowing that much was being spoken without words.

Our family had stepped to us, and as the siblings broke their contact, Carlisle quickly grabbed Aro's hand. It was an unprecedented caress, and I saw Aro's eyes rapidly blacken. Quickly pushing the shirtsleeve of Aro's tunic back, Carlisle traced over several vivid wounds with his fingertips.

"You've been wounded," Sulpicia gasped in shock. "Why didn't you say anything?" she grumbled at her husband.

He jerked his gaze away from the sight of Carlisle's fingertips on him to look at her, but the momentum only last a second before his attention was back on Carlisle. His other arm was inspected before Carlisle's gaze rose to him.

"Do you have any others?" he asked softly. It was clear that Carlisle was upset.

Mischief spread across Aro's face and then vicious delight. "A few, but I'll need privacy to show them to you."

Carlisle's face was a mixture of consternation and humor. "Edward, is he telling the truth, or just attempting to seduce me?"

"Yes, and yes," my husband answered, and we all burst out in laughter.

"Sulpicia, please come with me. I'll need your services," Carlisle murmured, pulling Aro behind him.

Our leader had the audacity to turn and wink suggestively back at us as his wife followed them across the courtyard.

Esme hissed at him. "Keep your hands to yourself, Aro. And lips, and toes…and any other body parts."

We all snickered as Aro's face fell, but then his mood lightened and he quipped back at her just before the castle doors closed. "You didn't mention my words or what Carlisle could or couldn't do."

Esme growled back at him, but it was half-hearted.

Caius beckoned for Jasper to step to his side and within a few minutes the pair took control, ordering the guard members to clean up the remains of the destroyed vampires and any marks of the brutal battle; humans could not be allowed to know what happened if they stumbled upon the ruins of the castle in the future. In short order, Caius and Jasper issued orders for each of us to complete in order to expedite our return to Volterra. I knew Edward wouldn't ask, so I did so for him.

"Caius, permission to search out the deer I smell first? Edward needs to feed."

He never even looked to me as he began to stride toward the castle. "Certainly, my dear." But then he spun and took the two of us in. "Make whatever 'nourishment' you find quick, or I'll come interrupt you, like I'm about to interrupt my brother." He smiled up at the castle when we heard a responding hiss.

My mouth dropped open at his insinuation, but then the deliciously naughty thought wormed into my mind and I couldn't get it out of my head. He was teasing me, I realized. I wasn't going to allow him to win.

"A quickie works for me," I said with a straight face. When the others turned to me in astonishment, I qualified. "Feeding, that is…" I acted as if I was clarifying. "I do believe that they have some livestock stored nearby."

Edward chuckled as I widened my eyes in mock innocence toward them, and then he began dragging me across the courtyard. "Come, Love. I know right where we can accomplish that quickie."

Entering a shed of sorts, the smell of the bleating animals overwhelmed me making me want to gag. Before I could comment on it though, Edward slammed me against the wall, his lips taking mine. I was immediately back to the level of passion I'd had when I was ready for him to make love to me in front of our family and friends. I moaned into his mouth when he opened and I tasted his venom. He leaned into me, and I growled feeling his hard cock nestled against me.

"I want you, right now," he hissed, having torn his lips from mine to kiss down my neck. He panted against my skin.

I moved my hands to his pants and he smiled against me. "Love, there is nothing I want more, but shouldn't we hold off? I want to make you scream, and I know that Caius will make good on his threat."

I huffed out, knowing he was right. "Damn."

"Exactly, my feelings…"

Forcing his fingers away from me, he allowed me to slide enticingly down his body to gain my footing. Looking to the locked cages, he went to stand before one that held a thrashing large buck. "I'd release the others, but I don't know if the rest of the family might want to feed before we start the journey back," he said.

He was going to need more than one, so when he opened the door and captured the crazed animal, I was already determining which one I would thrust at him next. But my attention was quickly ensnared by the sensual pleasure of seeing him hold the struggling animal to his lips. I'd never seen him in this manner. He was as elegant in this as he was in everything else. Visions of his teeth at my throat, biting into me, shot my previous level of lust spiking through the roof.

As the deer's heartbeat began to slow, I moved to a different cage and snagged another large male. If the Cullens didn't want the deer, the least I could do is release the females so that they could bear more offspring at some point in time. Edward grunted at me, attempting to communicate his plan to only take one, but I settled the argument quickly by holding my breath and biting into the animal's neck, opening up a flowing wound. The warm, tangy blood filled my mouth and the buck began pushing against me attempting to throw me off like a natural predator. The flavor of the blood was quite different from human blood; more earthy, and not nearly as appetizing. Although futile, the struggle it put up was arousing. Suddenly, I was caught up in the thrill of it all. Instinctually, my arms cinched around the animal tighter, holding it secure to me…humans didn't have it within them to fight this way. Heat radiated from the large mammal all along my front, and I lapped at the tangy liquid in equal parts curiosity and need. A strange thirst rose within me, it was part for the animal I held in my arms and part for the animal rapidly closing in on me.

Edward stepped to my back, and I felt the vibrations of his growling against me. Lust poured off him in waves, and his scent crashed over me making me dizzy. His hands placed pressure on my shoulders indicating he wanted me on my knees. I could imagine a few things I could do on my knees for him, to him, but my thoughts scattered as he followed me. A growl ripped out of me, and I realized it was that of a predator protecting its meal. I stilled, as did he, but somehow my behavior seemed to ramp up the sexual tension between us. Forget waiting. This was Edward, and it was a stinking deer. Tearing my teeth from the pulsing artery, I leaned back nuzzling him, brushing my tongue across his jaw. Lacing my fingers through his hair, I leaned back over the animal, pulling him with me. I grunted in pleasure when he latched his teeth into the deer's throat. Against my back and shoulder, I could feel the deep swallows he took, as I drank the palatable, if not totally pleasing, blood. Venom raced through me and electricity spiked across my skin when Edward's hands slipped between us to cup my breasts through the thick black Nomex material of the shirt. His thumbs brushed over my nipples, and I moaned into the animal's throat. I twisted against him, brushing my ass against the thick erection I could feel through his pants. Warm rich blood continued to pour down my throat, as I was pressed in between the warm body of the deer and my thoroughly aroused mate.

He caressed me, tugging at my nipples as he rocked against me. The ache between my legs turned into a need so strong that I was ready to start begging. I cried softly into the fur when his hands reached for the snaps of my pants.

He broke away from the still pulsing artery and flicked his tongue at the side of my mouth. "Sh…" he ordered, pushing his shoulder a little against the back of my head, letting me know to continue feeding.

He licked a slight trickle of blood that had escaped my lips before returning to his own feeding, but his hands made short work of my pants, and then his.

It was torture to stay quiet as his finger slicked through my folds teasing me.

_Edward, I need you to touch me._

_Like this?_ His fingernail flicked across my clit, making my muscles seize in pleasure.

I could feel him hard against me, and I wanted him to fuck me while we fed. It was what I needed, forget everyone else around us. I'd lain at night worrying about him, and whether or not I would ever feel his skin against me, feel him inside me. I dropped the deer to the floor and fell to my elbows pushing against him, wanting him to take me. He broke apart from the animal, latching to the skin of my neck.

_You want it this way, my Love._

_Fuck yes._

_Keep drinking, it turns me on, _he ordered silently. _God, Bella, you are so wet for me._ He pushed two fingers in me and the deep rumbling in his chest increased, his hips flexing against me. The other hand went back to my breasts and he teased my nipples.

_Edward…now, I can't wait. You can make love to me later. Need…_ I didn't even finish the sentence as I rubbed my ass against him and he slid deeply in me. The hand at my breast was gone, latched onto my shoulder to hold me still while he slammed into me. I smelled my arousal on his hand and left the poor deer for greener pastures, lapping at his fingers.

_Oh God, fuck yes._

He temporarily let go of my shoulder and plunged his long fingers into my mouth. I sucked at them greedily, making whimpering noises as he slammed back down into me. I pushed back at him, forcing his cock even deeper and licked each of his fingers clean, enjoying that it made him so erratic.

_Your hot little mouth. I want to fuck it, Bella. I want to…_ He went silent for a few moments, and I could feel the exertion he was putting into controlling his body. The trembling started though, and I knew he was close. _Love, not going to last. It's been too long._

_Don't hold back._

When his fingers slipped from my mouth returning to provide leverage at my shoulder, I returned to the dying buck's neck, shredding at it in need as Edward ground his cock in and out of me forcefully. Our mating was rough and primal, and it was exactly what I needed after the thrill of the fight and fear I'd experienced. The blood overflowed my mouth as I tried to stay quiet, but as he hit deep within me, I felt my orgasm begin. I wanted to howl at the pleasure.

_Shh…Love. It's part of the pleasure, to steal this while the others surround us unknowingly._

Right! Like they couldn't hear the sound of his hips hitting mine. He wasn't being gentle.

When his other hand smoothed across my hip and feathered over my clit, it was all over. The buck's heart gave it last lurch as lights shattered behind my eyes and I clenched my teeth into the still warm flesh below me. Growling in a feral manner, I rode out the hardest waves. I felt him empty into me within just a few seconds, and I felt my body clench in response. I moaned quietly; though I wanted to vocalize loudly in a scream.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck…_ was the only word he was capable of as he moved against me jerkily.

He leaned onto me for the barest of moments, almost as if he had to recover, then his fingers threaded through my hair and he pulled so that my face turned to him. Gently he licked the blood from around my lips, the rough feel of his tongue making a remaining shudder more potent. He gasped as my walls clenched around his cock, and then softly his lips captured mine in an expression of adoration. We both breathed a little slower, coming down from our high. He wrapped his arms around my breasts, our chests heaving slightly.

"I love you, Bella. I don't think you understand just how much. You are my everything," he said gently.

"As you are to me." I sighed and then hummed in pleasure. "That was exactly what I needed. Round two?"

He chuckled against my back before pulling me upright to wrap his hands around me. For a few minutes, we remained still. I treasured the stolen moments as I basked in the feel of his arms around me. He nuzzled my neck softly, whispering my name and words of love, and I sank into his comforting embrace. The sex was absolutely amazing, but I thoroughly enjoyed the soft intimacy of after. Too soon it had to come to an end, and I groaned when he moved to pull my pants up.

"I want round two through one hundred, but later when there is less company." He looked almost bashful, and it was absolutely adorable.

Okay, okay, I'd put the lust on hold temporarily.

"What do we do with this?" I asked touching the toe of my combat boots to the carcass we'd fed off of together. The first one was just a few feet away.

"Follow me," he indicated hoisting one then the other over his shoulders.

I determinedly ignored the whistles that met our progress.

"You weren't quiet enough," I informed him, knowing full well that the moans had come from me.

He smirked over at me and accepted my false accusation with grace. He was humming in pleasure, his eyes a soft amber color. Even if I'd not uttered a sound, just the look on his face would have given us away. I was certain mine was the same and shrugged my shoulders putting a little more swag to my step. If I was going to walk the walk of shame, I might as well do it with pizzazz.

He dumped the bodies over a part of the wall and turned to see me grinning broadly at him.

He shook his head before saying, "C'mon, before you get me in any more trouble."

We hadn't stopped a foot before he tensed and turned his head as if hearing beyond the wall.

"Where's Eve?" he asked quickly, and then, spotting the girl in the courtyard, began running toward Jacob and her.

It was then I heard the sound of paws rushing toward us. I didn't know what was happening, but Edward obviously did.

"Evelina!" he yelled out, pointing to the gate.

I saw her eyes round out, and she rushed to it.

A large grey werewolf, not nearly as ragged-looking as the other Children of the Moon, streaked through the wood line headed toward the castle. Within less than a second, it made the gate. She ran toward him and threw her hands out, as if to stop the massive beast. The werewolf was apparently headed for the first unfamiliar vampire it came across.

"Alrik!" she screamed and the werewolf slid on his back legs, unable to control his forward momentum.

Luckily for us, he crashed head-on into Emmett, who snatched the snarling werewolf up and held him so that he couldn't take a snap at anyone.

"Dude, by the way Evelina's screaming your name, you must be her long lost brother. Calm down, and quit flicking the slobber this way. I can only handle so much."

By this time, Evelina had made it to them, and she stomped her foot in front of the struggling mutt. Jacob had raced just behind her and stepped in between them. He was taller than Emmett and he looked down at the two of them, snarling. I could see the fine tremors in his body; he was ready to phase the second Alrik tried to break free of Emmett. He would protect Evelina even from her own brother. She attempted to move Jacob aside, but that was like moving a wall. He kept a massive arm out in front of her, preventing her from coming to Alrik's aid. Edward placed himself to Jacob's side and I was at his.

"Evelina, he thinks you're being held captive," he told her.

The werewolf howled to the fading moon above, then slumped to his paws abruptly.

"Thanks, Jasper," Jacob said as our brother stepped to his other side; he had blasted a tranquilizing dose of lethargy toward the wolf.

Alrik looked like a drunk puppy now, his tongue lolling out to one side and his eyes half-lidded.

"I'm not letting up until you talk to him, Evelina," Jasper informed her.

"If someone will get the mutt out of my way, he might be able to see that what he believes isn't true," she murmured. Jacob still hadn't spoken to her about the whole imprinting thing. I really wanted to be there when it did happen. She was going to give him a run for his money.

Evelina then focused on Alrik and spoke gently to him.

"Alrik, they defeated Stefan and Vladimir." She gestured toward the Volturi guard members and us. "I'm fine. So are the others that fought with us. Calm down and change so I can talk to you," she said softly. She looked tiny between Emmett, her werewolf brother, and Jacob.

"Alrik!" she implored again, her arms outstretched.

The werewolf whined, and Edward nodded to Emmett, letting him know to release him. I was certain the boy didn't want to change in a vampire's arms.

We felt a shimmer in the air, and then half the women in the group gasped. No, definitely not a boy…a man. Alrik was stunning. The closest I could compare him to was a younger version of that guy in the butter commercials that used to grace romance novels, but he was even more beautiful. Long wavy blond hair hung past his shoulders and crystal blue eyes glared at us. His naked body was as beautiful as any of the Cullens, covered in lightly tanned skin. He looked like a Norse god of old. I idly wondered if both of them were Norwegian or Swedish.

Alice even covered her eyes as she tossed a pair of sweatpants at the man. It made me wonder just how she'd been able to pack all that stuff in her backpack. The girl was an enigma. I wanted to laugh at her next announcement. "I'm all outta men's clothes. Anyone else phases on the fly and they get to go back naked."

Edward snorted and looked over at Alice, making me wonder what she was thinking. I was guessing that she was putting in her choice for which werewolf should be caught in that predicament. I was also guessing it was the same one I'd choose. Rosalie raised her eyes in appreciation as Alrik backed up slightly from Emmett, assessing him warily. Edward's fingers pinched his nose on that one. I was really, really glad Edward couldn't hear my momentary fascination. I was betting that Rose was torturing him with visions of a Ménage a Tres.

"You are okay?" Alrik murmured in a distinct Scandinavian accent to his sister, holding his hand out to her.

"I am," she smiled brilliantly, taking it.

Jacob growled deep in his throat, causing the man to tense. "What is your problem?" Alrik said in a deadly tone to him.

Whatever Jacob was about to say, Edward stopped with a hand to his shoulder and a warning look. Probably a very wise move considering what this man might become to Jacob. No sense in pissing your future brother-in-law off this early.

"I believe you, Jacob, and Eve need to have a discussion, but right now might not be the best time," Edward noted, and turned to the returning group containing Caius, Aro, and Carlisle. Caius glared our way reminding me that we still hadn't settled the issue regarding the werewolves.

"Felix, Emmett, we are in need of your services," Aro said sharply.

I felt Edward tense beside me, but whether it was from the tone or what Aro was thinking I didn't know. At least for the moment, it took the attention off Alrik. He and his sister spoke softly to one another, and I saw his eyes jerk back to Jacob when she told him about her unexplainable attraction. Would he attempt to claw Jacob's eyes out when he found out the truth? I grinned in anticipation of the impending scene.

Everyone's attention was diverted when, a minute later, Felix and Emmett carried a large metal box into the courtyard. I smelled whiffs of Edward off of it, and then the puzzle fell into place. I hissed and raced toward the damn thing. Felix caught me by the waist just before I could pound it to pieces like I wanted to. I'd been running so hard that when he caught me by the waist, my legs swung out from under me, and Felix dangled me like a rag doll.

"Isabella, calm down," he laughed out as I struggled.

"Felix, thank you," I heard Edward say before his arms wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest. "Bella, I knew Aro would want to take it home. I'm not the only one to have suffered it. Didyme did as well. " He pulled my chin up so that I could see the sincerity in his eyes. "It's fine. I'm fine."

I struggled to bring myself under control; I was enraged by the knowledge that Edward had suffered immensely in this device. It was a cruel invention, and I wanted it destroyed. I shuddered to think of my father in possession of it. In many ways, he was as cruel as Stefan and Vladimir were, maybe even more. There was no doubt in my mind that he would use it for torture as well. It was a distressing realization. Needing comfort, I laid my head against Edward's chest, all the time thinking that it would be better for the thing to be obliterated.

"Where are the ropes, Aro?" Edward mumbled, and I was distracted by the sound of his voice and vibration of his chest as he did. I really needed to get away from here with him.

"Ropes?" he asked inquisitively. "I saw you bound with them, through Alice, but we found no such devices in our search."

Edward shook his head and walked over to Emmett. Unceremoniously, he held out his hand. Without any signs of remorse, Emmett reached to his back waistband and pulled a rope out from underneath his shirt.

"I didn't even have to be a mind reader to work that one out."

Emmett bared his teeth at Edward's words. He hissed when Edward put his hand out again.

"You're killing me here, Edward. For the first time in my existence, there is something that can actually restrain Rose, and you aren't going to allow me the opportunity to test-drive it? Just imagine Bella totally restrained for you, unable to move…" he waggled his eyebrows at Edward as my husband's eyes turned pitch black "…see, the image even speaks to your monkish heart."

Wow! The thought turned me on more than I wanted to admit. I felt my legs rub together involuntarily.

"I happen to know that there were at least four of them, Emmett. You'll only need one, maybe two depending on which bondage position you attempt and how ingenious you are."

The courtyard went dead silent, and I wouldn't dare to admit what the realization that Edward was intimately familiar with that knowledge did to my girlie parts. While the rest looked at my husband in amazement, Alice just grinned. She and I were going to have to have a talk. I narrowed my eyes at her in warning. She was going to have to spill the beans.

Aro approached us, attempting to control his smirk. Interrupting the glaring contest between my husband and brother-in-law, he said, "A compromise. Emmett may maintain temporary possession of two of the ropes, to test the strength and durability as he feels appropriate." Emmett's face began to glow with his ideas, eliciting laughter from the rest of us. "The other two remain with me for study."

Emmett raised his lips, sneering at Edward for a second before answering. "That is a perfect compromise." Having gotten what he wanted, he reverted back to the Emmett we all knew and loved. "I need to pick your brain on that one rope position, bro," he chuckled out, clapping Edward on the shoulder in good nature.

Edward just rolled his eyes at the big goofball as Emmett fished another one of the ropes out from underneath his shirt and handed it to Aro.

"Evelina, my dear," Aro said softly, looking at the wolf and beckoned to her to approach.

Tentatively, she obeyed, but both Jacob and Alrik shadowed her steps, glaring at each other the entire time.

"If there is anything you or your fellows desire from this place, please go and collect it now. "

Caius began to interrupt, but Aro stayed his protests with a slightly lifted hand. "Before you go, though, I would like to know if there is anything within the building that would prove useful to the Volturi?"

She glanced to Edward nervously. She didn't know Aro, so it was difficult for her to trust him. The bond between her and Edward was fragile at best. She was smart though; she knew that pleasing the ancient vampire was her most likely avenue to walking away from this in one piece. She looked my father squarely in the eye as she spoke.

"Um…Stefan and Vladimir…"she said the names with disgust "…housed a small library in their private quarters. I'm not sure what they had in there, but they were extremely protective of it. I know they had money, but I don't know where it's located. My guess would be their rooms." She stopped and it was clear from the look on her face that she was thinking through what she knew from her time here. "I don't think there is anything else particularly worth saving. They didn't believe in spending money on the niceties of life. Existence here was pretty austere."

She turned to glance at Edward, and then her gaze dropped to his chest and widened momentarily. "Oh…I forgot. Aribert's room…um…his bedroom and laboratory. He kept journals. Personally, I think the things need to be burned." She shrugged her shoulders in ambivalence.

Why Aro would want her input confused me. He'd touched both Vladimir and Stefan and would know more than what she'd given him, but as he reached out to grasp her hand in his, I realized it'd been a test. After briefly holding her hand and then releasing it, he turned to Caius and murmured, "See, Caius? It is as I told you."

The resignation on Caius face was laced with anger and contempt. Evelina had no idea of the test she'd just passed and its significance.

He held his hand out to Alrik behind her, as if he was offering a handshake of friendship. I saw the man struggle to do it, but then his sister slapped his side admonishing him for his rudeness. He quickly met the hand extended to him. Just like that, Aro stole all his memories, plundering through his motives and plans. It felt deceptive to remain silent and allow the process, but the look of calm on Aro and Edward's face kept me mute.

"Your friends? Would you ask them to approach?"

Caius remained as still as a statue, but I could read the waves of dissatisfaction rolling off him. Athenodora was across the way, hovering by Didyme and Marcus. She was obviously torn by the desire to be with him as well as wanting to protect her long-lost sister. I didn't know Didyme to read her mannerisms, but I did Caius. I was met with Edward's questioning gaze as I squeezed his hand and released it. Taking the five steps to Caius, I gently linked my arm through his. My action elicited a sardonic lift of his eyebrow, but that was just Caius. The fact that he patted my arm with his hand belied his affection for me.

One by one, the three remaining werewolves approached at Evelina's insistence. The woman came first and then the two men.

The introduction was the same each time. A handshake and Aro's introduction, "I'm Aro of Volterra," and then a mumbled reply from the werewolf with a name and acknowledgement. Simple pleasantries, for which they had no clue the intimacies they were unknowingly disclosing. I watched Edward's face the entire time, assessing him for any sign that Aro found anything of worry.

As the second werewolf male stepped back, Aro put his hands behind his back and glanced across their faces quickly.

"My brothers and I offer you two choices."

I felt Caius tense beneath my arm, and I brought my hand to him placing it on his forearm.

"You may choose to return to Volterra and serve under us, or you may go in peace. The money that Stefan and Vladimir have hidden, it is yours to divide equally. If you choose to leave, you will not be followed, but if any of the Volturi meets you again on a field of battle our amnesty will apply no more. You will be viewed as an enemy, and your loyalty on this day will not be considered."

"Edward, Isabella," he called our names, turning his head to glance at us, but said nothing further. Edward knew what was being requested.

"Aro, Jasper and Alice could assess the library. His expertise there would be invaluable."

"Certainly," he nodded.

Jasper's eyes lit in enthusiasm. He was such a dork. Give him a chance to look through a bunch of dusty books and he was a happy soul.

"Carlisle, your help with Aribert's rooms?" Aro murmured. He turned to Carlisle as he said it, and his eyes twinkled with great merriment. I was laying odds he'd harassed the Cullen patriarch mercilessly during the medical examination.

Edward stepped to me and grabbed my hand. We moved toward the castle, and my head jerked to and fro as Edward led us through the door and into hallways. I shivered at the cold austerity of the fortress. The walls were bare, and I couldn't spy a single rug to interrupt our footsteps.

Edward noticed my perusal. "It was all about revenge, my love. They didn't care for anything else."

"Esme could actually make this a tolerable retreat," Alice stated sincerely from behind us. "Somehow though, I don't think Aro plans to leave it standing."

"An accurate guess," Carlisle added.

Edward stopped before a door that on the first level. "Carlisle, this leads to the dungeons where Aribert kept his _workshop_." He spoke a trifle sarcastically on the last word. "I suggest we go there together. His room is on the second floor. I'll take you there first, and then Bella and I will meet you after we go through Vladimir and Stefan's room. "

"That sounds like a good plan," Carlisle said quickly. He stopped our movement though with a hand to Edward's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I will be, as soon as we are away from here. The extra feeding helped as well," he said.

"I bet," Jasper snorted, insinuating that the extracurricular activities might have been the actual culprit. I agreed with him. I knew it helped me.

Edward grinned unabashedly, but he placed his hand on Carlisle's and squeezed gently. "Dad, I'm fine."

Carlisle's eyes widened in pleasure at the endearment and nodded softly. He let go of Edward indicating for him to lead on.

On the second floor, he motioned to a door just down the hallway. Carlisle moved quickly, but I could read the distaste in his face. On the third floor, Edward moved to a door and opened it. "This is their study. There are some backpacks in their rooms that we can use to carry anything of value."

Alice skipped into the room and took in the austerity of the place. It was immaculate and well organized despite its austerity.

"Stefan and Vladimir valued little, but they took knowledge very seriously."

Jasper patted Edward's back as he moved past him to join Alice. She pointed her dainty hand toward the lowest shelf. "Let's start there, Jazz. We'll set anything we want to keep by the door."

And so we were left alone again to move toward their rooms. I passed one door and froze on the spot. I could smell Edward's concentrated scent. I started growling, knowing that this was where he'd been kept.

"Love, come along. You don't want to go in there."

I could smell Aro's scent, and knew that he'd likely looked into each room after harassing Carlisle. My suspicion was confirmed when we walked into Stefan's room, and I smelled him in the doorway.

"Why didn't he just get what he wanted when he was here?" I asked, curious as to Aro's actions.

"He didn't trust the werewolves enough at that time, and he wanted to steal their thoughts first before anything was revealed," he said only loud enough for me to hear.

From below we could hear Aro speaking to Didyme. "Didy, is there anything you desire to retrieve from your room?"

"There is absolutely nothing I want to take from here." Edward looked to me, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I was guessing she'd like to obliterate the memories as well. Didyme continued speaking. "In fact, I was hoping the tiny one had some clothes in that wonder bag of hers so that I might cast these on the fire."

We heard the flight of Alice's footsteps and the opening of a window.

"Help yourself, I was just waiting for you to ask," Alice's tinkling voice called down. "I brought a pair of pants and shirt for you, since I didn't see you wanting to wear a dress home, and I guessed at the shoe size. I'm sorry if I didn't get it right."

"I'll go barefoot if necessary," Didyme called out in a stronger voice. I could tell that by taking back some degree of control, Didyme was already feeling empowered.

Edward put his face in his hands, and I could see he was attempting to muffle his chuckles. When he caught my questioning expression, he explained. "Marcus is imagining standing outside the door as she changes. It's killing him."

A huge grin tore across my face at the thought.

"I bet," I whispered just as softly.

Stalking across the room, Edward pulled open a drawer and reached inside to pull out a thick metal case. Handing it to me, he moved to another chest of drawers and pulled out a large chest. "I dread to even considering saving this one; it's the jewelry they've stolen off their victims, but it will provide the werewolves a start."

I shuddered at the visuals. "Wait, how did you know about it?" I was figuring that they hadn't had the time to add many to their numbers during the time he was here. They'd been too busy torturing him.

He looked embarrassed and suddenly his hand found purchase in his hair. "When Aro touches someone in my presence, I see all the memories he sees."

"Everything," I gasped, thinking back to all the individuals I'd seen my father caress just in the short time Edward had been with us. I was overwhelmed. Carlisle, Esme, Marcus, Didyme, Sulpicia, our siblings, Jacob, Felix…the list went on. "Everything?" I squeaked out again.

"Yes, unfortunately. I already know more about the vampire world than I ever wanted to know. It'll only get worse."

"WAIT! Does Aro's gift work on himself? I mean, have you seen his memories as well?"

Edward froze. "Dear God, I don't know. I hope not. I can't even imagine…he's never intentionally…" My mate looked totally astounded and then he rushed for the window throwing it open. "DON'T YOU EVEN…" he swore out. I dashed to him and saw Aro's hand hovering just above his skin.

My father narrowed his eyes at Edward and slowly lowered his hand. It wasn't over, I knew. I'd unintentionally started something I shouldn't. "Edward, I just thought of something. He's taken showers since you've been there, and dressed."

Edward laughed out hoarsely as he looked back at me. "You would think, right? But your mother loves to do those things for him."

Sulpicia's delighted laughter echoed from the courtyard below us, swirling around the individuals milling there. Aro continued to gaze at Edward with a calculating look. Now that I thought about it, had Edward really spent that much time in the castle? AARGH!

Distracting myself, I looked around the room, but really didn't see anything that interested me.

"Vladimir's next?"

"Yes." I could see that he was still disturbed by my observation. He made one more stop, pulling another armoire open and bringing out several large duffel bags. They were military looking in nature. When he turned, I saw the concerned look on his face.

"Hey, love you," I called out, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

His smile was bright as he pulled me even closer. "Love you, too," he responded, giving me a much more passionate kiss.

Once more, Aro's voice carried from the courtyard, reminding us of where we were. I pried myself away from Edward, as Aro again encouraged the five werewolves to avail themselves of anything they wanted from the castle. I looked to Edward as we walked down the hallway to see what he heard.

"Although they are like Didyme in that they do not want anything that had to do with Vladimir and Stefan, they aren't in the position she is in, knowing that she has a home to go to. They'll take what they can get and leave."

I hissed, thinking of Jake, and he clearly deduced my concern.

"No, not Evelina, and therefore I suspect, not Alrik either. She knows that there is something supernatural occurring between her and Jacob, even if she doesn't know what to call it. I'm not saying she is altogether happy about it, just that she knows 'something' has happened. They'll be going back with us for now."

"Give Jake time and he'll convince her."

That brought a smile to Edward's face as he opened the door in front of me and stepped back for me to enter. The room was almost a replica of the one we'd left. Here, he walked to the chest that sat at the end of the bed, and knelt before it.

"The other three won't have to worry, there is plenty to go around, and if they play their cards right, they'll never have to worry. Bella, in the chest over there are more duffle bags, including several smaller ones. Would you please bring them over here?"

I pulled the lid off the chest and saw that indeed it contained seven large duffel bags and several small ones. Pulling them out I turned and then gasped. Edward had started eight stacks of bound money. I was no expert, but I knew it was more than I could even comprehend.

"How much?"

"Several million."

"WHAT?"

Edward looked up to catch my startled gaze. "Vladimir and Stefan kept money on hand to purchase the things required. The metal case you are carrying contains their financial records of the accounts they've managed and hidden across the years in different countries around the world. Aro and I know their passwords and identities, and I'm certain that he will have someone on that quickly. This…" he indicated the piles of money at his feet "…is just pocket change."

I had to actually sit down. I realized at that moment that I didn't even have a notion of how much money Aro and the Volturi had. If this was something he didn't even concern himself with, it boggled my brain what may be contained in the metal case I carried. When Aro had said that he'd taken care of Charlie…exactly what had that meant?

"They'll be roughly a half a million apiece for them. It's in Euros, but we can get it exchanged in Florence for them. Not to mention the money they can get from the jewelry. Some of the pieces are exquisite. I need to pick a few out that might cause a stir if they are pawned. We'll find a way to have them mysteriously appear at a museum or something. At least is one is a royal jewel – The Sanchy. It has been missing since 1792 when it was stolen from the royal palace. Vladimir came across it when he eliminated an associate that attempted to double cross him. Aro may choose to keep that and some of the other ones I'm going to pick out."

I put my hand down to steady myself. "But there are eight bags?" I murmured thoroughly confused.

"Yes. For the three, Evelina, Alrik, Jacob, Seth, and Leah." He said this as if it should have already been clear.

Jacob was going to have money to go to school! I felt faint. Edward grinned at me, and then he crawled over to whisper in my ear. "Love, Jacob already has an account. He just doesn't know about it. Carlisle and I set it up not long after he left to go home. Aro had already taken care of Charlie, so we undertook Jacob. He'll find out soon enough."

"But…" I said against his cheek. I knew the Cullens had some money, but surely he wasn't saying…

"Love, this is pocket change for us too."

I didn't even want to know how unattractive I was with my mouth opening and closing like a guppy. I'd never had more than a couple of hundred dollars in a checking account. My college savings prior to my being turned had been frugal as well. To conceive that the stacks of bills before me were "pocket change" was dumbfounding. Edward continued piling the money until he emptied the chest. While I remained mute, he dumped the jewelry to the floor and rummaged through it picking out numerous obviously expensive pieces from the pile.

"The Sanchy," he said holding up an egg sized yellow stone.

"A topaz?" I asked quite pleased to even know the name of that stone. The only reason I was familiar with it was because I'd compared them to Edward's eyes in the past.

"No," he grinned. "A diamond."

NO WAY!

The pieces he'd separated, he placed in the metal box that he pried out of my frozen hands. Next, he took the bags and placed the divided money into them. Reaching into the pile of jewelry, he scooped large handfuls into each bag, but then his hand froze.

In his hand was an exquisite oval diamond solitaire. It had to be three carats at the least, and even in the diffuse light provided by the lamps, it flashed brilliantly.

"It is one of the lesser crown jewels stolen with 'the topaz'," he teased me. "Colorless and flawless, this is a perfect diamond. I think this might just go to Jacob. It will make a fine engagement ring for him to give to Evelina. There is nothing negative associated with it other than a bit of thievery. It would be poetic for something positive to come of this, and it can represent from where they came. I'll let him make the decision of course, and if he doesn't like it, he can sell it and they can live the rest of their lives off the proceeds." He handed me the ring and I slipped it into my pocket determined to give it to my best friend.

Edward easily picked up all eight filled bags, leaving me the empty ones and the metal box to carry. We dropped off several large bags with Jasper and Alice, noting the large pile of books. I grinned when I heard Alice scolding Jasper about the amount of ones he felt necessary to save.

"If it was La Perla you wouldn't leave a single thing," he quipped.

"Darlin'" she mimicked his southern drawl. "If it was La Perla, you wouldn't be leaving a single thing either."

Edward chuckled as he shut the door on them, and raised his eyebrow at me in amusement. "It's true though. That's just as much Jasper's addiction as it is Alice's."

We met the woman and two men coming up the steps on the second floor. They looked extremely uncomfortable about pilfering through the items in the castle.

"Please, take anything you desire, otherwise it will go to waste. There are other bags in the rooms above, and Didyme is close to your size," he indicated to the female. "This will give you a start." The look on their eyes was close to panic when Edward handed them each a bag and they looked into them.

"I don't understand," the girl said, totally perplexed as she looked to Edward from the open bag before her.

"This is your share," Edward said gently. "My brother and sister will be out of the library momentarily. The third floor will be yours then. Give us a few more minutes to clear the second floor, and then we will only need the basement."

"Burn it," one of the male werewolves muttered.

"Most likely, that is exactly what my Father will do," Edward told them.

"I don't believe any of us have any interest in the items there," the other male answered.

At that moment, Jasper and Alice walked down carrying at least ten overstuffed bags of books, and he carried a few particular ones in his arms.

"Did you leave any, Jasper?" I teased.

"Very few!" Alice answered with mock disgust.

Jasper nodded to the three wolves. "I claimed what was useful in the study. I don't think the books left will interest you, but feel free."

Carlisle pulled to our side at the moment as well. He held out one finger to me and I handed him a bag. "Give me two minutes, and the second floor is yours."

Alice and Jasper continued down to the ground level, as the wolves, carrying their precious cargo, made their way to the third floor.

"Edward, Evelina and Alrik, where are their rooms?"

He looked toward the stairs. "They don't really have rooms, Bella. The Romanians built barracks in one of the outbuildings, females in one, men in the other. Evelina and Alrik have already selected the things they want to take with them."

"Okay." It was difficult to imagine, not having your own space. Evelina couldn't have been much older than me. How long had she been here?

"Ready," Carlisle said to our side as he returned from the second floor rooms he'd inspected.

I felt Edward shudder a little. "As I ever will be, I suspect."

The descent into the basement almost felt like a descent into hell. I was even a little spooked by the time we opened the door. Carlisle flipped the switch and a multitude of fluorescent lights illuminated Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory. It was immaculate. To have come from such a crazed mind, I expected something totally different.

I went to view the grisly display of skulls against the wall while Edward and Carlisle looked through the cabinets and shelves. I was glad to see that most of them were animal skulls, but there were several that seemed to be grossly distorted, and I wondered if he'd killed some of the human/werewolves in mid change. From the two Cullens behind me, I heard a lot of scientific terms that I remembered vaguely being thrown around. They were like two kids in a candy store, tearing into the items. We heard the werewolves leave; they did not want to linger more than a few moments in the ghastly room; and the sounds of the final preparations outside.

Finally, having filled two bags, Carlisle and Edward declared themselves through.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked pointing to the skulls I'd continued to ponder and then at the bags of journals they'd collected.

Carlisle gazed at me with sad eyes. "No, Bella, you don't. These…" he held the bags a little higher "…are the words of a demented and deranged, but brilliant mind. It will take me months to really decipher everything here. I would say I am excited, and in a small way I am. It is a collection of prolific scientific inquiry. The answers to many of the questions I've long harbored about our own kind may be held within these. However, I suspect reading these journals that Aribert wrote will be very painful."

No doubt. Edward looked pained supporting my suspicion.

We left quickly and exited the castle interior just before dawn began to break over the horizon. I noticed the three werewolves had already left the castle for points elsewhere. Knowing the tenuous agreement that Caius had made with Aro about their safety, it was probably a wise move. I wondered where they would go, and whether or not they would stay together.

When Edward threw the remaining five bags in front of Jacob, Seth, Leah, Evelina, and Alrik, World War III broke out.

"I'm not taking anything from here!" Jacob shouted. "There is nothing in that castle that means anything to me." He continued to vociferously object, stabbing a hand at the bag in front of him.

Edward waited him out patiently, and Leah finally punched him in the leg getting him to stop. She'd bent down in curiosity and opened the bag.

"Wha…" she barely forced out.

"Your share," Edward said quickly. "Take it home, throw it in the fire, do whatever you would like with it. It is your choice. I would think that it would help with college, and possibly even law school?" Edward suggested wisely, causing Leah to swallow hard. He'd obviously picked up on something in her thoughts.

"For Seth, a good undergrad degree while he decides what to pursue."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob snarled out and bent to unzip the bag to see what Leah was looking at. His eyes widened, and I thought he was going to pass out. Leaving the bag unzipped, he stalked over to Aro. He was so distraught that Felix actually stepped close to the leader in reaction.

"I can't take that. I didn't do…"

"Jacob Black, you will most certainly take that currency with you," Aro interrupted firmly. "You saved Isabella's life, and contributed to the overthrow of my immortal enemies. Each of the guard members will get a division of the spoils, but I sincerely doubt…" he glanced to Evelina standing behind Jacob "…that you will be staying long enough for me to track down all the finances I know exist in Stefan and Vladimir's names and alias. In fact, I may be shortchanging you. I will make sure to forward appropriate amounts once it is all accounted for, into an account I'll set up in your name so that it doesn't go missing."

Aro was going to make sure that Jacob had the money, one way or the other. Jacob seemed to blanch. He'd been stunned silent.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I want to go home. Alice?"

"We'll be okay. It is going to be cloudy. We just need to be careful near the populated areas."

"I thought you couldn't see with us around," Seth's hoarse voice called out. He was still stunned with what had been placed at his feet.

Evelina and Alrik weren't much better.

"I can't. But my reception is actually fairly clear here," she giggled, holding up her pink iPhone. "Amazing isn't it? By the way, Em, the Mariners got trounced."

Aro's harsh bark of laughter actually startled me, and I could see that Didyme even smiled at Alice's enthusiasm. Emmett's curses filled the area as he ranted about his favorite team.

"Well, there is really only one thing left to do," Aro said looking back to the fortress. "Emmett, if my memory serves me correctly, and it usually does, Esme has called you to task several hundred times for destroying portions of her houses."

"Seven hundred and forty two to be exact," the big goof added.

"I have never been one to let talent go to waste. Consider it my present to you," he said gesturing grandly around the courtyard of the castle.

"Huh?"

"The castle is yours to totally destroy. I want it in pieces. Obliterated. Reduced to rubble. Bella, help me to come up with more slang terms the younger generation uses."

"Wiped from the face of the Earth," I suggested.

"Yes, yes, that is a good one."

"Turned to ash?" Jane suggested, smiling from Felix's side.

Emmett began smiling in anticipation as he looked to the stone fortress in front of us. I couldn't believe that Aro actually meant for Emmett to destroy it with his bare hands. Certainly that would take an inordinate amount of time, but then looking to Esme, I wondered if that was actually true.

Rose looked at Emmett and patted him on the shoulder. She held out her hand, and he removed his wedding ring placing it into her hand. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation. She held her other hand out, and he placed the two ropes he'd hidden into it.

"Wait!" Edward called out. "The deer, anyone have dibs?"

"NO!" the Cullens and wolves all called out, and my husband made a dash to the shelter. Within just a few seconds, several deer raced out of the courtyard and into the forest as if the hounds of hell were on their tails.

Edward, smiling in anticipation, returned to my side.

"Are you serious?" I asked looking to my father. "Emmett can't possibly destroy that, right?"

My older brother chuckled. "Bella! Ye of so little faith."

"Imploded," Alec suggested as a phrase, contributing to the description of the impending destruction.

"Razed," Demetri added.

But Esme ended the short roundabout offering up the ultimate. "Emmeratted."

"Felix, you look like the kinda guy that enjoys a little destruction. Care to join?" Emmett offered up an opportunity to share in his fun.

Felix stepped away from Jane and stretched. It was like watch two predators prepare for a run. "What are you suggesting?" he asked Emmett.

"Fun," my brother answered as if that was explanation enough.

Before he did anything further, Emmett walked over to the wall against which Aro had thrown Vladimir. Picking up a sizeable boulder and resting it in his arms, he strode toward Marcus and Didyme. I was puzzled until he stopped in front of Didyme and smiled gently down at her.

"First honors, ma'am?" he said softly.

She stared at him in puzzlement until he nodded toward the windows along the wall that faced us and held up the boulder. It wouldn't even stress her strength, but I imagined that thrown at vampire speed, it would damage the walls. It would be like a cannon ball shot at close range.

Delight seeped into Didyme's face, and she took the boulder in her hand, assessing the weight and balance. Stepping forward to get a good throw, she drew back her arm and froze.

"Fly little bird, fly," Emmett whispered, and I knew him well enough to know there was some significance. I would get him to explain later.

A myriad of emotions passed across Didyme's face before I saw the final one settle. Absolution.

The rock shattered what I assumed was the patio doors of the room she'd been imprisoned in and crumbled a part of the wall. Before anyone could move, she dashed for another one and lobbed it in the same direction. Marcus began to gather the rocks for her and Emmett and Felix joined in, making sure that she was supplied with a steady round of shots. As each rock landed, shattering more and more and beginning to bring down parts of the upper floor, it was if the final chains of captivity began to fall away from her. She stood a little taller and her faced took on the liveliness that I'd seen in the picture Marcus had hanging over his mantle.

Finally, she put a hand out, stopping her cannon crew. She smiled brilliantly as the area that housed her room and most of the third floor collapsed. She nodded as if answering her own internal question and turned to the group.

"I do believe that Emmett and Felix should have the privilege now."

Without further delay, Emmett bellowed and then ran head on into the building. He disappeared through the rock wall, and I heard crashing noises followed by his hysterical laughter.

"Dear Lord," Esme said from beside Edward and me. "He'll be uncontrollable now."

We heard a whoop and the sound of something shattering and the building actually shook slightly. Realizing he was missing out on the fun, Felix followed Emmett's lead running into the stone wall, but capturing it with his broad shoulder. He left a car-sized hole, and a crack quickly crept up the stone wall going as high as the second floor. We heard them crash together somewhere within. It was like hearing two little boys chortle in glee to hear the sounds coming from within.

A curious expression came over Edward's face, and then he broke out in laughter. "Bella, take my ring off," he said quickly. I realized he only wanted to keep it safely undamaged in my hands. As soon as I removed it from his finger he snatched me up for a quick kiss and took off running as well. Jasper streaked behind him.

I heard Jacob curse from behind me and turned to see him pacing. "I can't go in there. If it falls, I'll be toast. THEY…" he flopped his hands toward the now trembling building "…get to have all the fun."

Demetri abandoned us then, tearing into the chaos. The building looked like a hundred cannons had hit it at this point.

I laughed out loud when Esme picked up a rock and lobbed it into the first floor. A loud curse echoed from within and the group outside looked at the Cullen matriarch in shock. Until she said, "I hope that was Emmett."

Carlisle bent at the waist and put his hands on his knees, he was laughing so hard.

It then occurred to us all that we could all take pot shots. It ended up in mayhem as the castle was destroyed from inside and out. Chuckles of male delight and curses as well aimed rocks found their mark continued on for several minutes before the building really did begin to totter.

"To the gate!," Aro half shouted and half laughed out, and I saw Jake grab the two bags and Evelina's hand as her brother, Seth, and Leah followed suit, moving swiftly toward the courtyard gate and out onto the path beyond. We made it just in time as the building came down, one of the turrets crashing onto the building that had housed the caged deer and shattering it

For a moment panic set in thinking of Edward and the others in the mess, until from deep within the rubble I heard the five distinct sounds of male laughter. Slowly, one by one, they emerged from the rubble, crawling to the top and knocking off particles of stone off their shoulders and clothing here and there. Their faces were covered in rocky dust, giving them an almost ghostly appearance. It reminded me of some zombie movie I'd seen years ago. I couldn't remember the name, just that the creatures had emerged from the earth in similar fashion.

Emmett's grin couldn't be contained and no sooner had he stood that he began to shake like a dog sending dust and debris in a million different directions. Mostly it landed on the chalky white figures beside him. Felix utilized Emmett's distraction to shove him halfway across the rubble field.

"Ah, the foolishness of youth," Aro murmured. "They'll be shaking out debris all the way home."

Looking to the five grinning vampires, I didn't think they cared.

Putting Edward's ring in the pouch I'd carried it here in, I grabbed several bags, while the others did the same. Luckily, we'd thought to put them closest to the wall. Felix hoisted the Iron Maiden across his back and within minutes, loaded down with the spoils, we took our last look at the destroyed Romanian fortress. I was certain that the word would be circulated about the utter destruction the Volturi delivered to the Romanians. Aro would leave the crumbled, mangled, and utterly devastated castle as testament to those who thought to cross him.

The wolves disappeared behind several large piles of rock and debris to shift and within moments reappeared ready to move. Edward and I grabbed their clothes, shoved them into an empty backpack, and as he moved to my side, I realized that within a few hours we would be home, and I could really begin my honeymoon. Seeing Jacob and Evelina running together ahead of us, and him nipping at her hind legs playfully, I altered my conclusion. After I got home and helped my best friend introduce the love of his life to his world of magic, I could begin my honeymoon. Then as I saw Marcus move to Didyme's side and her soft smile formed in response, I had to attempt a conclusion again. After I got home and helped my best friend introduce the love of his life to his world of magic, and then helped my comforter reintroduce his wife to the world of his love, I could begin my honeymoon. Edward brushed beside me, realizing my thoughts were miles away. His smile was brilliant, and I almost stumbled at the lust that poured through me. Damn…I just needed to start my honeymoon.

**Please let me know what you think in the way of a review.**

**I could not do this without a wonderful couple of betas:**

**ColdOnePaul – Amazing man and friend. He makes me sound intelligent.**

**Crmcneill – Thanks for putting up with me, and my less than stellar comma skills. I've learned what screaming looks like over a PM. Trust me the man can scream.**

Jacob Alpha:

Rising on my hind legs, I met the werewolf full force. We were a whirlwind of snapping jaws and claws. I worked hard to avoid his bite while at the same time tearing at his fur. Agony filled me as he clawed at me, and he howled in frustration at my avoidance of his teeth. No way was I going to be a werewolf as well. I gagged feeling his saliva hit my fur. I shoved hard at his chest with my paws causing him to fall, but he twisted and came back at me on all fours.

We met again clawing at each other. The primal sound of rage filtered through me, and I growled at the thing that threatened my friend and…her. Something awoke within me, raising its head and shaking off its fur to rid the slumber. I realized it was the Alpha in me breaking through the chains I'd put on him, not wanting the role and responsibilities. I was screwed. I didn't know that I could ever go back to Sam's pack now. That made me even madder at the werewolf in front of me. Using the rage I felt at what occurred, I lunged and tore a huge gash in his right shoulder. The werewolf fell back landing back on his paws.

We met again and circled one another. He was assessing my weaknesses, as I did his. I wanted to sniff at him. He was child's play in comparison to my brothers back home. "Hunh" "Hunh" "Hunh" came his vocalization as he paced. His grey fur was raised across his back in aggression. I could see blood pouring down his one leg from where I'd injured him.

He dove for my legs, and I leapt into the air to come down on him. He was fast though, and I was only able to tear at his neck a little before he twisted, throwing me. I heard the girl's whine. We were close, but I didn't want her moving from over Edward.

I snapped at his leg, and he backed away. Stupid mutt. Before the girl could even react, Edward's arm blurred out and seized his back leg, tearing it free from his body. As he fell to the ground, his howl of pain rose above the noise of the fighting around us.

Chomp! Chomp! He was mine. I enjoyed tearing him limb from limb.

I leapt to cover Edward as well. I looked to the chaos surrounding us and determined I'd fucking kill anyone who came near us. I breathed a sigh of relief when the girl rested against me, her sides heaving. She faced the opposite direction and the feel of her warm body touching me made my blood race. How could this be happening here…and now? She wasn't even human. Wait, I guess she was as much human as I was. Did it matter? I checked my heart. No, I realized, it didn't.

Mine. Mine. Mine. The words kept echoing through my mind.

(A little later…)

Carlisle and Esme moved quickly toward us and brushed their hands at my sides. Their clothes were ripped and messy, and I wondered just what or who had delayed them in getting to us.

"Jacob, M'am…" Carlisle said with a soft smile to the girl beside me. Evelina had turned upon hearing them approaching us. I huffed letting her know that it was okay, but I realized she wouldn't be able to understand me.

"Evelina," Edward added, allowing me to hear my imprint's name for the first time.

"Evelina," Carlisle said in his cultured voice. "May I see my son, please?"

"Jacob to the wall," Carlisle said in a harsh voice when we moved and he saw Edward.

Picking his son up like a rag doll, Carlisle moved quickly. Within a second, Evelina and I stood in front of Carlisle and Esme as they tended to Edward.

"I'm fine," he argued, attempting to discredit Esme's soft sobs. "Just weak and I couldn't see what to do to reattach it with Jacob and Eve standing over me."

"Shh…" Esme said softly, but I could hear the concurrent relief and pain in her voice.

Knowing he was safe, I could focus on the things happening around me, catching them mostly through Leah and Seth's eyes. Wait! How could I still hear their voices? If I was an Alpha now. Shit. Shit. Shit.

My worry was put to the side though as images began filtering through my mind….


	32. Forever

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all. I'm just so grateful she allows us to play around with her characters.**

**Just two more chapters of Unloved Unwanted. I really appreciate all your support and feedback, and I love hearing your thoughts!**

Marcus POV

The last miles quickly disappeared beneath our feet, and before I knew it we arrived in Volterra. Didyme's eyes widened at the sight before her. Aro had added wings to the original castle, expanding it as the Volturi grew, but we were creatures of habit, and as such, our quarters still existed in the central tower that had been our original fortress. Our rooms had been modified, of course, adding modern creature comforts such as plumbing and electricity as humans created the marvels. The last renovation had occurred less than a decade ago, so if the amenity existed, we possessed it. The décor was deceptive, though, other than newer furnishings and a modern bathroom, Didyme would feel as if she'd stepped back into the suite we'd shared over millennia ago.

I grew nervous. Would she like it? Would she feel welcome? Would she continue to allow me to hold her hand? Or would she shy away when we were alone? She'd kissed me before we went up the cliff below the Romanian's castle. Yes, it had been a chaste one, but a kiss it had been. Would she allow me the liberty again? The love that bound us together was as strong as ever; my gift made that clear, but my gift was not specific, lacking in details. The questions buzzed around me like gnats bothering the grazing cattle in the fields. I wanted to roar in my frustration, but I knew I wouldn't. I'd been handed my forever again…and I would be patient. I'd learned that lesson in overdoses since I'd thought I'd lost her.

I'd been in a tizzy before we left, cleaning the room that had become a veritable bachelor pad. It was my use of the power of positive thinking, envisioning her there, and I wanted everything to be just right. The place was already immaculate, but I'd found particles of dust, and I'd rearranged the furniture a hundred times, seeking an arrangement that would be more welcoming. In the end, Isabella had come in and patted my hand in comfort. She'd then proceeded to rearrange the sitting room, placing it back into exactly the arrangement in which it started, with Didyme's portrait as the focal point.

"It's okay for her to know that you gazed upon it every day, Marcus. Trust me, it will flatter her."

Sulpicia and Athenodora had helped me decorate the room years ago, so I knew it was pleasing to the eye, but the room really lacked the warmth provided by the small mementos of life. I'd been as good as dead for too long. The only thing that did make it somewhat personal was the painting, her painting, in the space above the mantel, and a few small items that Isabella had left scattered around.

The sound of the throne room door being thrown wide open brought my wandering thoughts back around. The Guard hadn't relaxed their vigilance until we moved into the castle. Our best fighters swarmed in, racing throughout the empty structure to check for any surprises or interlopers. We'd gone together, willing to concede that the next inhabitants of our home could be the Romanians if the fight had gone the other way. Unsurprisingly, they found it empty, silent as the tomb it had sometimes represented to me.

Demetri stepped in front of Aro and grinned broadly. "All clear, Master," he murmured.

He all but shivered in anticipation. The Guard was high on the thrill of the fight, and I knew as soon as Aro gave the signal, they'd grab their mates or current liaison and race for their private quarters. I'd witnessed this a thousand times over the years. This would just be the first time I had something to celebrate.

"Alice?" Aro murmured.

She was a pistol, I had to admit. I saw Demetri's eyes almost cross as she playfully rubbed her head, taking her time. She then giggled and popped her eyes open. "Nope, not a thing."

"Dear ones, thank you for your service. You're dismissed," Aro stated softly.

The word "dismissed" hadn't even left his mouth before bodies started flying. Demetri grabbed Heidi and I heard her tinkling laughter for a moment as they darted out of the room. Light blond/brown hair fell over Felix's shoulder as he snatched Jane and ran. Mates dashed hand in hand out the doors, and the single unattached ones grabbed whoever was nearest. I distinctly saw several threesomes disappearing together.

Alice shook her head, and the commotion all but drowned out her words. "But, I was going to say that has more to do with the wolves than anything."

Aro looked over to her and smiled. "I know. I just wanted to make them wait just a moment longer."

"Oh!" she said, and then smiled conspiratorially at my brother-in-law.

The Cullens were a little more sedate, but I would hazard a guess that, if the werewolves and shape shifters hadn't been present, they would've vanished along with the Guard. Their celebration would wait and be tinged, I was sure, with sadness. They would be sending the Quileute home. Lovemaking for the mated Cullens would wait for their friendships to be given adequate accord.

Isabella moved to stand before Didyme and me. Through the chaos still occurring, I saw Edward making his way toward us as well.

"Marcus, I'm sure you'll be leaving to go to the Hot Springs?" she asked.

Looking to Didyme with a question in my eyes, I answered. "I would like to." When she nodded softly, I answered in a more assured tone. "Yes, we will."

"Good! I know that you told Aro that no one should even think about visiting for a decade, but I need to say goodbye to Jake, and I don't want you leaving without my…"

I placed my fingers to her lips stopping her. "Just call me before you come, okay?"

She grinned mischievously. She then placed her hands over her eyes and said in a fake horrified voice. "Absolutely. I'm not sure I would want the visual I'd get showing up unannounced."

Didyme even chortled a little at the adorable picture she presented.

"Where will you be taking Isabella, Edward?" I asked, knowing that resourceful young man in front of me would have already planned his honeymoon in detail.

He looked to her with most likely the same expression of hopeful expectation I had Didyme. "Years ago, my father gave my mother an island as an anniversary gift. It's just off the coast of South America. With Aro's permission, I am envisioning a long, sun-filled honeymoon on the beach."

"ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?" Bella yelled out in pleasure.

The look he gave her all but singed my hair. "All alone. Sun, sand, water…"

She stepped toward him on instinct, already imagining the feel of the sun and him against her skin. I cleared my throat to stop her.

"Newborn," I explained softly to Didyme in explanation, but I saw that declaration only made her eyes widen further. I had so much to tell her. I told her as much.

Isabella narrowed her eyes at me, like the fact that I'd called her a newborn was insulting, but then she shrugged. "Didyme, I imagine that having Alice's version of appropriate battle gear on isn't your version of comfortable. We're about the same size. May I escort you to my room? I'm sure that many of the dresses that my mother bought when she thought she was going to 'doll me up' might just be to your tastes."

Didyme's eyes lit in obvious pleasure at the idea. I hadn't had time to even consider obtaining her clothes, and I was immensely grateful for Isabella's intervention. I pulled her into my arms, giving her a hug of thanks. Being the boundary pusher she was, as soon as I released her, Bella linked her arm through Didyme's without any thought to my wife's previous skittishness and pulled her forward. Didyme only gasped, but she willingly went with Isabella, with only a small lost smile and large luminous eyes sent back to me. I wanted to squeeze Isabella again; she wasn't going to allow Didyme to believe she was too tainted to touch.

As the girls walked through the door and out of my sight, I slumped. I wanted to run after them, but Edward's hand stayed me. He stepped to my side and said very softly, "Marcus, let her take a shower and put on clean unsullied clothing. It will make her feel immensely better and she'll also be free of anything that reminds her of them."

"Are you reading that from her thoughts?" I whined like a child, eager for any information that would be beneficial in the conquest of my wife's fears.

He grinned but said in support, "Yes, and many other things." He nudged my shoulder in male camaraderie. "Just take it slow. She's going to be fine. She wants you as much as you want her."

The trembling overtook me for a second. I'd been attempting to keep an iron control over it, but my need blazed through for a moment. The thought of kissing her made me dizzy with need. I was like a hormonal teenager.

"Edward, how bad was it?"

When he looked down toward the floor, I knew it wasn't good.

"Marcus, just let her lead the way. She'll come out of it. I know you believe it to be worth it. You can replace every memory they ever forced on her. What they did…it wasn't making love or even sex. It was all about revenge, rage, and well…just evil. Woo her."

"Are you presuming to tell me how to romance a woman?" I teased him.

"Absolutely not…as if I could," he chuckled, before turning solemn. "Marcus, this is painful for me. I wish I didn't have the memories I have, but I do." He turned to me with solemn eyes. "You are exactly what she needs. Don't be horrified when you see the scars they left." He unknowingly raised a hand to his chest smoothing over the torn fabric there…fabric that covered ripped and healed flesh. "Cherish her exactly the way you know how to do. Shall we?" he motioned toward the door.

To utilize his own words...as if it was even a question. He held a hand up in silent acknowledgement to Carlisle. I brushed my hand across Aro's as we began to exit the room. He stopped us with a hand to my arm.

"Marcus, my love to you and Didyme both. I promise you will not be disturbed. Keep your phone charged, and I will call only if it is imperative. Whatever amount of time you need. I would like though for you to visit in the next few weeks." He stopped and stared at me with a pleading look. "I missed her as well. I understand your need to…reconnect," he smirked. "I'm not known for my patience." He paused before continuing. "However, I _will_ try."

"That is all I can expect," I said very seriously, my lips quirking minutely.

Edward and I made our way through the halls quickly. When we approached the hallway, it was all I could do not to tear into the room. Her scent carried in the air, enhanced by the warm moist air coming from the shower. Isabella stepped into the hallway ahead of us. She carried a bag in her hands and I saw her zip it before she looked up at us.

"I'm no Alice, but I packed her a few things. I'm sure that Alice will have her wardrobe ordered in no time flat, but for now, I've supplied the important things."

"Thank you." There really wasn't much more I could say.

She handed me an outfit. "She's waiting, I'm sure. I told her that you'd bring this to her."

I gulped in nervousness, then leaned in and kissed Isabella's forehead in farewell. Edward nodded at me as I turned to walk toward the room. I turned again when I heard Isabella giggle and only a curmudgeon wouldn't smile as the two glided, hand in hand, down the hallway toward Carlisle and the others. Young love….

Turning to the door before me, the realization hit me of what awaited…rediscovered love.

My hand shook against the door. Taking a deep breath, I pushed it open and moved quickly across the sitting room to the bedroom. Placing the bag just to the side of the doorway, I moved to place the sundress across the bed, smoothing the material out. The simple yellow cotton sheath was going to beautifully contrast with her skin and dark hair.

She'd been in the shower forever, but I remembered Edward's words about her needing to rid herself of everything that reminded her of them. I wished I could erase the memories.

Moving to the closet to collect a bag, I quickly packed a few more clothes to supplement what was already stored in my room there. The sound of her feet across the carpet captured my attention and looking up my mind froze. She was wrapped in a towel…only a towel. Her dark brown hair looked black in its wetness, and it hung half way down her back. The fullness of her breasts was emphasized by the line of the towel as it draped across her, and the length of her fragile looking legs was nothing short of miraculous. What little air I had in my lungs whooshed out and Didyme jerked at the sound.

In that moment, I wanted to go back and redo what I'd done to Stefan and Vladimir. Roasting in the eternal depths of hell on earth hadn't been good enough, long enough, or tortuous enough. I just hadn't wanted to make her relive abuse in any form, even if it would have been extremely satisfying to me. Tearing them limb from limb, or placing them in the Iron Maiden would have reminded her of how she'd been treated. So would have ripping into them with my own hands, which had been my personal fantasy of retribution. What I'd done had been excruciating for them, but hopefully not anything that would spark any memories or flashbacks for her. Her well being, not my own personal need for vengeance, had come first. I calmed, knowing again that I'd done the right thing.

Holding my hands up in a show of peace, I froze.

"Please don't do that," she murmured, looking at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Do what?" my hoarse whisper responded.

"Rethink your reaction to me." She looked down at the thick carpet, her shoulders sinking in defeat. "I don't want you to treat me as broken. I know I am, but of all the individuals I know, your belief that I'm not is the most important."

Agony tore through me as her words struck home. "You are far from broken; you are the strongest person I know. I can't conceive how you survived for so long. It makes me cringe to think of how many times I begged Aro to put an end to my suffering, yet all the while you were there waiting. To think that my selfishness might have denied us the chance to be together again, even without knowing it, makes me sick. And Darling, I'm not rethinking my reaction to you; I'm attempting control it. If I had my way, we would be in that bed right now."

My eyes had to be as black as night at this moment, because I was rigid in need. The grey silk of the unused bed had never seemed more alluring. I pressed on before she would feel the need to respond to my declaration.

"However, when I am privileged enough to grace your bed again, we will not be emerging for weeks, so for now, please excuse me if I indulge in some erratic behavior."

She actually smiled at my teasing. "Marcus, have you ever been erratic? That isn't a word I would ever associate with you."

I thought for a moment. "I suppose not, but then, I was never separated from you before. My hands are shaking, Didy. I feel as nervous as I did the day I asked your father for permission to court you."

"Nervous? Why? You know me better than I even know myself." She seemed totally astounded at my statement.

"And your understanding of me is no less thorough, which means you know how distracting you are to me, standing before me unclothed. Really, Darling, some pity here, please?" My lips twitched and my hands tugged at my clothes in my agitation. I couldn't help the words that tumbled from my lips. "You are the most bewitching creature and even more beautiful today than the moment I first met you."

She stared at me with solemn eyes, assessing me. I stood still, letting her eyes wander across my face. Finally, I saw a small quirk to her lips.

"I'll get dressed," she said softly, but I could hear the warmth that had crept into her voice.

Just before she stepped back into the bathroom, I said softly, "Didyme…" she turned to me, a fearful look on her face "…the past years have been hell. The moment Alice saw you in her visions with Edward, it was if the heavens opened up and poured sunshine down upon my shriveled soul. We've been given an unimaginable gift in this new chance at life, and I plan to relish every minute of it."

"Marcus…" her voice choked out "…I will cherish every moment as well." She hurried through the door, and before I could even move, she was back again, standing as still as a statue in front of me. "Are we going to this house you spoke of?" The yellow cotton sundress swayed gracefully around her, distracting me.

"Yes, but not until nightfall. Aro will assign guard members to remain in the woods around us for protection, and honestly, I don't want to interrupt their fun."

The noises from around the castle were clear. A haunted look came back into her eyes. It was time to move.

"Will you join me in our sitting room?"

I wanted her away from the specter of the bed, even though I was quite certain they hadn't abused her solely in the context of a bedroom. Moving to the Bose system, I turned on some soft classical music before kneeling before the grate to stoke a fire. The sound of her soft exclamation caught my attention. Turning, I found her gazing at the picture above me. Embarrassment surged through me, as I knew she must know my addiction.

"Who? What? How?" She stood still and silent again. "I don't understand…" she finally settled on.

"I had it commissioned many years ago…from drawings that I made." My eyes had dropped to the floor unable to look upon her face. Would she see me as the pathetic shell of a man I'd become. Would she find me and my worship of her unworthy?

The feeling of her fingertips ghosting across my hair brought my face up quickly. She stood just a few feet from me. Had I imagined it? Had she really touched me? Slowly…go slowly.

"It is more beautiful than I could ever hope to be."

"It does not do you justice," I retorted with passion.

A glimmer of a flame appeared beneath my fingertips, and I slowly fed it bits of wood and chips coaxing it into a small fire. Only then could I place the larger pieces of wood that would generate the heat that would surround and caress us. My hand stilled again, as it had on the door before I walked into the room earlier. Wasn't that just what I needed to do with Didyme? Small pieces…to build the flame.

Rising, I smiled gently at her. "Didyme, I also need to take a shower. Will you excuse me?"

She looked slightly panicked.

"I'll just be in the bedroom." When I stepped toward the door, she moved with me almost like we were connected.

"Didyme, I'll be taking a shower." A step back was countered with a step forward.

"In the shower…" I could see she wasn't getting the idea. "Naked." The word came out hoarsely. I was imagining a shower with her in the tile and glass masterpiece that Sulpicia had masterminded.

I counted it as a victory that she didn't back away from me. She didn't follow me, but she didn't flee in fear either. It was probably the quickest shower I'd ever taken. A quick trip back into the closet elicited a chuckle from me.

"WEAR THIS!" was scrawled in Isabella's hand writing. The sign was pinned to a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

What was she thinking? Smiling, I plucked the note off and flipped it over in my fingers.

"DON'T WEAR SHOES, EITHER," was printed on the back.

I grinned, realizing she was on to something. I would look casual and relaxed in these. I might be a mess inside, but I would look far from the men she'd been enslaved by for millennia. Grabbing a brush to run through my wet hair, I slowly walked back into the room. Didyme turned slowly toward me and it seemed almost as if she took a breath of relief. She had one of Bella's books in her hands. A look of astonishment crossed her face as she took in my appearance.

"The Mona Lisa," I explained. She arched her eyebrow at the version of her face adorning me. It was a simple black shirt with a printed version of the famous painting. "The man who created your portrait went on to paint it. It's one of the most famous paintings in the world. The shirt is Isabella's idea of a joke."

Her lips quirked, before she announced, "She has been good for you."

"She is an irreverent newborn, what can I say."

Her face twisted in curiosity. "Tell me," she breathed out, before sitting on the couch. "I want to know everything…"

Moving toward her, I lowered myself to the floor before the couch in a last minute decision. She totally controlled me, and I wanted her to know that. I was at her mercy, and she had immeasurable power in this relationship.

"May I?" she asked, pointing to the brush in my hand, and I shivered in anticipation, giving it over to her. "Lean back, Marcus," she instructed softly, and I willed every muscle in my body to be still.

I felt such exquisite pleasure when I felt her fingers pull my hair into sections. Waves of longing washed over me, softly gliding across my skin and heating me as it moved. The smell of her saturated the air around me and I breathed it in deeply, saturating my lungs and chest with it. Almost as if it was life giving blood, the scent saturated my pores and my body sucked it in as if it was nourishment. Wound after wound mended, and although I wanted her badly, in that moment I thought I could stay here forever, just feeling the pleasure of her tiny fingers preparing my hair for brushing.

Her hand was unsteady as she brought it to my crown. The long tentative stroke she provided with the brush was as gentle as a stir of the wind.

"I have missed this so much," she noted. "Your hair is like silk in my fingers." I felt her clench them a little, sinking them into the thick, damp mass.

I did attempt to control it, but I moaned anyway. I felt her still, but when I didn't move she began her ministrations again.

"Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"The stories?"

"Oh…so sorry. I was distracted," I answered honestly.

She scratched her nails across my scalp, causing me to purr out loud. This time she jumped, but didn't shy away. She wasn't ready for me to initiate anything sexual, but I could at least make a little contact. Turning slightly, I placed one of my hands to her side and turned it face up.

When I felt her fingers creep into my outstretched ones, I smiled softly and began. For the hours that it took for the day to wane, I spoke. I told her of the years just after her capture, and my and Aro's struggles. She knew most of it from the reports Vladimir and Stefan had used to taunt her, but there was quite a bit she didn't. I spoke to her of the miracle of Carlisle Cullen and how he'd saved us all. She'd stopped my history lesson at that point, when she'd asked if Aro was in love with Carlisle, and I'd hesitated for a moment.

"Irrevocably," I'd finally answered. "I would almost like to tell you 'no,' but it would be a falsehood. He hopes, of course, that with time he will wear Carlisle down, but I am not as optimistic. Carlisle loves Esme, his mate, beyond comprehension. If there is a way, though, Aro will find it."

Didyme had smiled, a true smile, at that point. "It is good that there are still a few things my brother desires that don't just fall at his feet. I like this Carlisle."

I smiled with her, agreeing. "It makes him want Carlisle more, but honestly I don't think that it would satisfy him even if Carlisle gave in. Carlisle is an obsession with Aro; he wants to possess him. But it is more…he loves him almost as much as he loves Sulpicia."

"He left?"

"Yes, in our self-righteousness, we thought we knew what was best."

We spoke of the dark times after Carlisle fled us to pursue his own way, and she asked about the Cullen's diet. I'd explained it as best as I could. She'd learned the histories of each and every guard member, including our newest additions. She was intrigued about Isabella and Edward's story, and I knew that she felt no small degree of affection for Carlisle's son. He'd saved her, plain and simple, and she knew it as well as I did.

We'd laughed softly throughout the day and moved in careful, guarded way around each other. When I rose from placing more wood on the fire, my gaze was irrevocably drawn to her face. She'd grinned seeing my eyes grow black with desire. This time she patted the space beside her on the sofa. I sat; glad to feel the heat of her radiate along my side. The mere inch that separated us was exquisite torture.

I informed her of the Volturi's business arrangements, and mentioned the things I'd been involved with…too little, I realized. We also spoke of those she'd known and that had been lost over the years.

Before long, I heard several heartbeats approaching in the corridor outside.

"Come," I said, enthusiasm infusing my voice. I blurred to my closet, throwing on some tennis shoes and quickly grabbed the bags.

Didyme stood just inside the doorframe, watching the portal across the room intently, like a cornered animal. Damn, I hadn't thought about how it would feel for her.

"Darling?" I said, capturing her attention. "They have brought you something to eat, and then they'll follow us to the chateau."

As I tore into the flesh of the human they'd provided and watched my mate do the same thing, I pondered how strange this must all seem to her. She was royalty to the men that waited on her. They treated her with respect and decorum. She actually flinched when they called her Mistress, but it was done with such respect that it was but a momentary flash of discomfort. I heard her hum as the human blood infused her, bringing a slight flush to her face.

The miles quickly passed behind us and once again she gasped at seeing the house before us. Aro had put a lot of thought into this chateau. It was beautiful, no doubt, but where the palace was cold and glittering, this house exuded warmth. Only the family and friends knew of this home, and it was here that Aro's inner nature could truly be seen. It was still exceedingly ornate and pretentious in places, but where the castle stopped at that, the chateau went further.

Aro's warmth came through wherever one looked. It was found in the simple touches that provided the hopsitality, the amazingly personal pictures, Felix's masterpieces scattered here and there, the care he'd put into each room. In a way, Aro was naked here. He allowed those that knew him to see just a small portion of the tortured soul he was. I had to admit that I almost hoped that Aro won…and that Carlisle bathed him in the golden light only he could offer. If nothing else, I hoped Carlisle stayed with us forever. Even if he never became Aro's lover, he, along with Sulpicia, would at least provide a balm to the agony and responsibilities that Aro experienced daily.

I led Didyme to the second floor and into the large suite Aro had designed for me. Here I'd had nothing to remind me of her, but I hoped that, by the time we left, I'd have enough to last forever.

"Your room…"

"_Our_ room," I interrupted her.

She turned and smiled at me.

"Our room…" she murmured, turning back to look around. "It is beautiful."

She seemed more relaxed, and I realized that perhaps it had to do with the fact that we were the only ones here. The guard prowled the woods kilometers away, but in effect we were cocooned in our own little world. The sense of serenity this place always provided invaded my senses, and I knew she probably felt the same way.

"It is peaceful, is it not?" I offered to her.

"Immensely," she said before moving over to look at the pictures I had placed on the mantle.

Pictures were superfluous for vampires. Our memories were so perfect in recall, that I could see the events even more clearly in my mind than could ever be produced on the flimsy paper. But I was glad that I had a few as Didyme could see the snapshots of the events of our life over the last few decades.

"Didyme, I'll be but a moment," I said motioning to the door that led to our closet.

I quickly moved to the walk in space and hung my and her clothes up, taking immense joy in seeing the items Isabella had given her hanging beside mine. The long scarlet silk robe caught my attention as my imagination raced, but my hands stilled when I reached into the bag and drew out a simple one piece bathing suit. It was absolutely prudish in comparison to what I'd witnessed being worn…and not worn…in this house…but it was erotic to me. Would I be able to control myself if I saw her in this? My body hardened at even the thought. Fantasies of making love to her rushed through my mind.

"Marcus?" her voice startled me, and I spun around to face her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," she said softly, taking in my startled gaze. She then cracked a smile. "What had you so preoccupied, my Heart?"

I was speechless, still lost in my passion fueled delirium. She moved slowly toward me and knelt to pluck the fabric from my hand.

"What is this?" she held up the material looking at it from every direction.

"It is a bathing suit." My voice came out harshly. "Aro harnessed the hot springs in the area and there is a large pool on the first floor. It is customary when in the presence of others to wear a suit into the water."

"We used to go swimming naked, Marcus," she said softly, almost in an accusatory manner.

I couldn't tell whether or not she was upset, angry, or scared. We'd always practiced total honesty, and one of the strengths of our relationship had been our ability to always discuss everything without fear of recrimination. I would not change that now.

"I would go swimming naked with you in a blink of an eye, Didyme. I just feel like I'm walking on eggshells here, not knowing what is acceptable to discuss, expect, or hope. I want to touch you, to feel my lips on you…to make love to you. But more importantly, I want you to know how much I cherish you. I will wait as long as it takes, Didy." I raised my hands to her, holding them palm up. "When I am allowed to touch you, I don't want you to feel their hands instead."

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Carlisle's daughter, Rosalie…she was raped. She was dying in the streets when Carlisle found her and changed her. She came to me and shared how the experience made her feel." I could still see the sincerity written across her face as she spoke about Didyme's possible reactions. "It is ironic, really, because I would never have expected her to approach me. She's been quiet, really, but when Alice told us what she saw, she sought me out to disclose her history with me. She didn't find her mate, Emmett, until several years later, but she shared that, even then, his touch, although totally different from theirs, could generate flashbacks if he went too fast or did something that was reminiscent of them. She suggested that I allow you to take the lead. She said it would be much worse for you than her, because at least some of her memories were erased by her change."

I watched to see how she would accept my words.

"Why would you even want to touch me, Marcus? I'm soiled now…"

I hissed at her. It was instinctual, and I couldn't help it. She hissed back, which I thought was a positive really.

"I don't care what lies they told you or what they did to make you believe it, Didyme. It would not matter if you'd had to…" I struggled with the next word "…sleep with a million men since then. You are still my mate, and my other half. There is nothing that will change that. Nothing…"

She sank down to sit fully on the floor beside me.

"Did you feel disgust coming from me when you kissed me below the castle, Didyme? Or did you feel the passion I felt, the desire of a thousand years without you that has built up within me? Did you feel disgust, or did you feel love and need when your lips touched mine?"

"Love so pure that it hurt."

"Exactly. What happened with them, happened with them. I am me, and I am your husband, and I love you." She startled when I told her I loved her. She had to know that hadn't changed. "That is all that matters." I'd done my best to infuse my voice with all the love, desire, and hope I felt.

Rosalie had told me to attempt to get her to cry…to let it all out. She'd attempted to keep it in, she explained, and had railed at Carlisle, Esme, and Edward as a result. Until Emmett had gotten her to that point, she'd been unable to start healing.

It worked.

Didyme's hands blurred to her eyes and she began to choke with sobs that were held fast within her; human grief trapped forever behind the frozen façade of a vampire. Damn! I wanted to wrap her in my arms, but I didn't know if she would allow it. Her body trembled and my stress increased exponentially with not being able to comfort her.

"Didy! I need to hold you…may I?"

The only answer I received was a single gasp that was louder than the others, so I risked everything. I placed my fingertips gently to her shoulders and when she didn't flinch, I moved slowly and gently to pull her into my arms. Inch by inch I was able to pull her shaking body onto my lap, and when she finally felt my arms surround her, it was as if a string snapped…she collapsed against me, her head lolling to my chest.

Cooing to her, I rose, pulling her into my arms and moved into the sitting area. Lowering into one of the overstuffed chairs, I pulled the thick blanket from the back and wrapped it around her, tucking the edges around us. For hours I sat with her, comforting her as she mourned. At some point I began humming, an old ballad that had been a song of our people. She'd allowed me to caress her hair and I softly combed through it with my fingers and massaged her scalp gently.

Finally, she began to settle, the sobs coming farther and farther apart. Wanting to soothe her, I increased the pressure of my fingertips against her scalp, dragging my fingers through her hair with a slight tug. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair allowing myself to enjoy the feel of her against me and the slide of the silk of her hair through my fingers. The blanket felt comforting as if it enclosed us in its embrace. Sounds of the night filtered to us increasing the calming ambiance, and I smiled slightly as I heard several birds screech as they found the interlopers in their forest. The air of hesitant hope was thick, and I relished feeling it seep into my psyche.

Finally, Didyme softly rubbed her cheek against my shoulder causing me to smile. It was a familiar touch, one she'd done a million times in the past. My dead heart thrilled at the long lost feeling of contentment, that all was once again right in a world that I had thought irrevocably shattered.

Reaching over to the side table for the control, I turned on the surround sound, filling the room with soothing music. I hadn't thought to build a fire here, but I wasn't about to move. I was enjoying the feel of her pressed against me too much to even contemplate it. Reality hit me and I smiled broadly. Didyme was alive and clinging to my side. We were safe and our worst enemies had just been destroyed. The only way it could be better would be if I was making love to her.

"What is that smile for?" she asked quizzically, and I realized how unfeeling it might look for me to be smiling at a time like this.

"I am counting my blessings, actually."

A quick tug at my hair elicited a yelp. I opened my eyes in astonishment to see her looking up at me intently.

"Share!" she demanded, and I wanted to break out in laughter. Here was my Didyme…so bossy.

I decided to address the most difficult thing first. "I was given the pleasure of destroying Stefan and Vladimir…" she stiffened slightly "…and with the destruction of their armies and fortress and the message it sent, I would guess we've insured ourselves many decades of peace before another threat arises. To some degree, Aro is as happy as I am which means that Caius will be satisfied as well. Carlisle and his family are here with us, and I suspect that they will be so entrenched in our lives that, once their time of servitude is over, they will stay. Most importantly…I have you in my arms. It is surreal, to know that you are here with me in the flesh. I'd created my own little fantasy world by which to survive and of course you accompanied me in that fantasy, but you are really here…" I left off unable to really describe my sense of happiness.

No more Chelsea having to follow me around and bind me with her powers. In fact, I realized, she hadn't been with me for weeks. Since we'd found out that Didyme still existed. It was time that she be able to have undivided time with Afton.

"Didyme, actually, I am just at a loss for words. Blissful, delighted, ecstatic, exultant…they all just seem inadequate for what I'm feeling." I squeezed her lightly, but quickly not even giving her the chance to feel threatened.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the chair again, slowly blowing the air in my lungs out. "I keep waiting for someone to pinch me and for me to wake up and discover that I am the first vampire in history to sleep…and that this is all just a dream."

I roared as pain lanced through my side, and I sat up. The little minx…she'd pinched me. She giggled at the look on my face, which I was sure was astonishment.

"Wake up!" she snorted out.

My astonishment gave way to laughter, clear gut wrenching, soul-healing laughter. I was thrilled when her giggles joined mine and turned into soft but true laughter as well. I hugged her again, and quickly kissed her head before rubbing at my eyes.

I froze, though, when I felt her lips against mine. Gasping, my mouth opened to draw in a deep breath and she took advantage of it, her tongue timidly sweeping into my mouth. I clenched my hands down onto the arms of the chair, afraid that if I grabbed her she would feel cornered. I heard the chair groan, the wood stressed to a point of shattering. That was the last rational thought I had, though, as the taste of her invaded my mouth. Pleasure and desired raced through me, tightening every inch of my skin in anticipation.

She touched the tip of her tongue to mine and I stroked against her softly. She gasped, pulling back for a moment. Opening my eyes, I saw a black eyed temptress. Her trembling fingers touched her lips as if she was confused about the sensations. Taking another quick breath, she lowered her hand and jerked her eyes to mine before leaning forward again. She stopped to where her lips were but a hairbreadth from me. Something had changed in her face. Determination? Wanting? Or maybe a combination of the two.

"Marcus, put your hands on my hips."

"But…"

"Il mio amore, they held me by my hair or my arms. If it gets to be too much, I promise to let you know, but the feel of you on my lips…" she shuddered and I was hoping it was in desire "…I want that. I need that. I don't want to go another day with the feel of them being the last thing I know. Rosalie was right; being touched by you is different. I know it, and my body knows it. Make love to me," she begged.

What man, faced with those words from his wife, wouldn't respond?

Closing the hairbreadth between us, I placed my lips on hers and savored the taste of her venom mixing with mine. Softly at first, our tongues mated, but when she grasped my hands and placed them on her hips as she'd directed, I deepened the kiss significantly, pulling her around to straddle me. She was still in control this way and able to manipulate us in a way to make her comfortable. The taste of her drove me wild, and I pressed against her again wanting to ravish her.

Moving one of my hands to the back of her head, I touched her tentatively making sure not to cinch her by her hair. Knowing what I knew now, I wondered how she'd allowed me to run my fingers through it earlier. I stilled when I touched her, waiting for her to decide if it was comfortable or not. I hadn't forgotten the little whimpers she made when she enjoyed something…they'd haunted me for a thousand years. When I was rewarded by the slight mewl, I used slight pressure to turn her head slightly in order to gain better access to her mouth. Freezing again, I waited for a signal. This time she responded with a needy growl and plunged her tongue against mine in demand. The kiss turned frantic, each of us fighting for control and interspersing the plundering with quick nips and kisses to the lips. I devoured her while my body throbbed in anticipation. There was no way she could miss how I was reacting to the passion between us, but she hadn't panicked yet. I grabbed her bottom lip in my teeth and hissed through my lips, needing a moment; otherwise, I was afraid my feral nature was going to surface and I'd lose control.

She threaded her fingers through my hair and tugged hard while at the same time rotating her hips against me, encouraging me.

Biting first into the plumpness of her lower lips I broke away and begged, "A moment, please."

She moaned against me, breathing into my neck. The feel of her tongue sliding across my jaw line like wet warm velvet sent my senses on overload. My fingers curled into her hip and I rubbed her along my length. The cotton of the sundress had ridden up her legs and I could feel her wetness soaking through the denim of the jeans I was wearing. She hummed against my neck and the vibrations sent spikes of lust racing along my skin. I capture her lips again and then murmured against them, "Darling, you have to let me slow down."

"Mmm…" she murmured against me.

"Didyme, love…"

"Hmm?"

"May I move us to the bed?"

She froze.

"We don't have to," I hastened to reassure her.

"No, it's not that." She hung her head drawing away from me, her hair falling to cover her face.

I moved my fingertips to her jawline and brushed them across her skin, pushing against the waterfall of her hair in an attempt to reveal her beautiful face. I was fighting a losing battle against the thick dark silk.

"Please don't hide from me," I finally begged, bending down to capture her eyes. "Just tell me," I pleaded.

"The scars…"

"What scars?" I responded quickly. Unconsciously, she brushed her hand across her stomach. I was betting they'd marked her on the back as well. "All I see is badges of honor."

Her eyes jumped to mine. "Marcus, I…" she began, obviously nervous and ashamed.

I took another chance and rose from the chair, cradling her to me. Stepping toward the bed, I slowly lowered her to the floor. Bending, I fused our lips together again, and I thrilled to feel her press herself against me in an uninhibited manner. Slowly, I edged my lips to the corner of her mouth and then to her jaw. Her smell was driving me crazy, and it was concentrated where her pulse points would be if she was human. I moved slowly wanting to give her time to stop me. Her taste was intoxicating…like fine cognac – well if I'd been human. Didyme was my fine wine.

My lips reached the curve of her neck, and I grabbed the thin strap of her yellow sundress with my teeth and snipped it. As the strap fell, I slowly kissed my way across the fragile looking bones of her clavicle, drinking in the essence that was Didyme.

"So beautiful," I murmured against her skin, feeling her shiver against me. "Are you alright?" I said, stopping quickly.

"Yes," she purred against me.

"Good," I growled against her, and nipped her skin lightly just before taking the other strap into my teeth. She jumped slightly, but then her hands threaded through my hair and clenched tightly. A snarl ripped out of me, and she froze.

Releasing the strap, I murmured against her skin. "Love, you know how much I love that. I won't hurt you, I promise. "

Keeping my lips pressed to the skin of her shoulder, I remained still while she relaxed. Relaxing for me was impossible. My body hummed, I ached, and I knew that the scent leaking from me filled the air. I wanted to plunge into her, to feel the warmth of her walls wrap around me, to hear her cry out my name as I emptied within her…but I couldn't…not yet.

Patience…

"I'm fine," she murmured finally, and then her hand pulled against my hair again.

I sucked her skin in, running my tongue against it. Her taste…it was like nothing I could ever describe. She was absolutely mouthwatering and designed to drive me to the edge of insanity with lust. I could never get enough of her. What I wanted most was to lick the wetness dripping from between her legs, but I didn't know how long it would before she would allow me such intimacies.

I caught the remaining strap with my fingers after cutting through it like butter with my teeth. I rose to stand straight so that I could look down into her eyes. I saw the slight widening of them as I released the fabric. I knew the cotton would fall from her body, as did she. A million ideas of what she did or did not wear underneath it ran through my mind, but I didn't move my eyes from hers. They widened, narrowed, then went black, and finally faded back to red. She couldn't hide the struggle she was experiencing, and I attempted to soothe her by brushing the pad of my thumb across her full bottom lip. It was my turn to jump when she nipped me. Her eyes flared as she did it.

"Minx!" I murmured, smiling slightly at her.

Stepping back, I gave her a few moments to stop me before I looked down. When her eyes softened, I knew I had her permission. What I saw took my breath away. Her breasts were exactly as I remembered them, high and perfect. The coral tips of her nipples pebbled under my gaze, and my mouth watered to think of tasting them…of taking her into my mouth. But what I saw next made me covet her more. Scars crisscrossed her lean stomach…haphazard lines as if someone had been bored and slashed at a piece of paper in monotony. Falling to my knees in agony, I spread my hands out in front of her, just a slight inch from her skin. I glanced up to her face and found her standing rigid with her eyes closed.

"Didyme!" I said sharply causing her eyes to pop open.

Keeping my eyes locked to hers again, I used my fingertips to trace over the patterns smoothing across them. Slowly, I lowered my lips to her stomach, waiting for her to stop me. Using the tip of my nose, I traced the lines and kissed as I went. The muscles of her stomach clenched beneath me, and I heard her gasps of pleasure. My hands found purchase on her hips holding her steady, and she in turn moved her hands to my shoulders, still clenching strands of my long hair in her fingers.

She groaned when I moved lower, and I growled out in need, smelling her unique scent. The heated smell of her sex was intoxicating, and I wanted to run my tongue through her folds. Instead, I laid my cheek against the soft skin of her stomach and breathed deeply for a moment, pulling her aroma in. My hands made their way to her toned behind, squeezing handfuls of her flesh and causing her to buck into me. I'd kissed every inch of her stomach covering the gruesome artwork with my venom, wiping away any trace of their touch. I could taste the slight residue of the soap she's scrubbed with along with her essence, but nothing of them…thank the gods.

The scrap of saffron silk underwear that Isabella had provided for her inflamed me. I wanted to give it the appropriate attention it deserved, but more, I wanted to tear it from her. I moved my fingers to grasp the edges, pulling the handmade silk across the silk of her skin. Her skin was softer…there was no comparison. Easing the underwear to her ankles, I delicately picked up one foot, then the other, moving the underwear over her dainty feet before bringing it to my nose and inhaling deeply. She'd saturated the material and the concentration of heady scent had me lowering one of my hands to the floor and pawing at it like a bull in heat. I did not give in, though. Didyme was tolerating the feel of my cheek against her, and I wasn't going to let her have a respite.

I drug my tongue back across her stomach as I rose and finally reached the soft under side of her breast. She arched, begging me silently, and when I closed my lips over one nipple, she screamed my name out, collapsing into my arms. Blurring around, I pulled us onto the bed and lowered her down, taking care not to press my weight onto her. Nipping her slightly I released her to take an uninterrupted look.

Her dark hair and black eyes were a perfect contrast to the cream of her skin and red of her lips. Perfectly proportioned with heavy breasts, slim waist, and full hips, her body contrasted against the cool sand color of the bedspread below us. My venom glistened on the nipple I'd been adoring and the moisture leaking from her body in preparation for me made the curls between her legs appear almost black. She didn't attempt to cover herself up now and for that I was grateful. It was the first step in getting back to the woman who'd given as good as she'd gotten in our bed.

Heaven was spread out before me as the love of my life, the reason for my existence, lay splayed out before me in abandon. Slowly, she brought her hand to my hair and used the strength she had to pull my face closer to hers. She whispered against my lips, "I'm not a fragile doll that will be broken, Marcus. Help me remember who I am."

My T-shirt disappeared in a soft movement of her hands, and when her fingers spanned across my chest, I was lost…

**Didyme POV**

Marcus' eyes flared when I smoothed my fingertips across the skin of his chest. It both excited and scared me all at the same time. On one part, his touch did spark memories of those bastards, because no one else had been allowed to touch me for a thousand years, and it was hard not to associate any contact with fear and pain. Edward had, of course, but only in a consoling fashion, and even that had been difficult. Marcus' touch was a combination of reverence, consolation, and passion. He was admirably attempting to keep the lust from overwhelming him, but it was obvious. The scared victim inside of me cringed at what his fervor promised, but the mate within me rose quickly, jockeying for her position in authority over the sniveling coward. The mate wanted him to be feral and take me. The victim wanted to cry and hide…from his touch, my need, and the realization that he saw how ugly I was now…having been their unwilling canvas.

But the third entity within me…the woman…well, she seemed to be winning. She didn't want to hide, and was bargaining with the mate to leave the feral fun until after the first time.

_Let him make love to us,_she screamed at the two other Didyme's.

_See?_ I thought to myself. _You are crazy, just like they said…talking about yourself in the third person and about three distinct persons. FUCK YOU!_ I shouted back at the disappearing internal visages of Stefan and Vladimir. _You won't win!_

Steeling myself, I reached for Marcus' arms and dragged him on top of me. I silently chanted the words again that I'd just thrown at him. _Help me remember who I am._

Surely, if anything would encourage the memories to terrorize me, it would be this, to be pushed down into the bed by a vampire who could easily overpower me. The fear rose immediately as I felt him engorged and settling between my thighs, hitting my aching, wet core. _NO! _I shouted at myself, funneling the fear into lust. They are not going to win. As if he heard my internal debate, Marcus broke away from my lips and lifted to his elbows to look down into my face.

"Darling, slow down. We aren't in a race."

He smiled softly, even though his face was harsh in his need. I also noticed that he hadn't risen far enough to take his hips off mine and in fact had pushed himself into me harder by assuming that position. The ache increased tenfold, and I moved against him, seeking relief. The denim of his jeans caressed at my impervious skin delightfully.

"I know," I swore out, "but I want you now. Marcus, it has been too long, and I need…"

I didn't finish the sentence because he'd bent his head to take my nipple in his mouth again. The brush of his long hair against my sides and the rough feel of his tongue across the taut bud was exactly what I needed. Thank the gods that the Romanians had had short hair. The feel of silk across my skin was something I only associated with my husband…and it was the key to it all. Arching into him to increase the pressure against my clit, I began begging.

"Please, beloved, I need to feel your skin against me."

He lifted up, allowing me to reach down and unsnap his jeans. I pushed roughly at the material, capturing the boxers underneath. For a moment humor washed over me. The last time I'd undressed him had definitely been a different experience. Who would imagine Marcus in jeans and boxers? But the T-shirt, that was a definite keeper, which is why I'd been careful with it. I wasn't so much with the jeans and I heard the telltale ripping sound. I reached up with the toes of one of my feet and snagged the material. I felt him moving slightly and realized as I heard the thuds on the floor that he'd toed off his shoes.

I hummed in pleasure when I felt his skin against mine. I felt him twitch and I cried out as he rubbed against me, hitting my clit. Pleasure washed over me, pleasure the like I hadn't felt since the last time he touched me. He tugged another time before releasing my nipple to kiss across to the other.

"Please!" I begged again and he shushed me just before cradling my other breast with his hand and rubbing his cheek across me.

"So sweet. I have dreamed of touching and tasting you for so long. Please allow me the honor for as long as I can hold out," he murmured, before licking the engorged tip and taking it in between his teeth delicately.

I shuddered and twisted, rubbing against him. This time he moaned as his tip slid through the wetness of my lips and he hit my tight nub. His teeth were instantly at my neck, pinning me. If I couldn't have felt his hair, it would have been too much. I'd been held this way, but my body knew better and his instinctual need to possess and control me was welcome…and needed.

Need so great that I wanted to cry took over. I had to have him, to feel him in me, stretching me, and completing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved to glide him into me. I was in pain; pain that only he could fix.

"Stop!" he ordered, ripping his teeth from me, and coming to his knees. "I want you panting for me first," he said seductively looking down at me.

Wasn't I already?

He was glorious. His black hair looked wild, having been destroyed at my hands. His eyes were black with desire, and I saw his nostrils flare as our combined scents hit him. My eyes wandered down his chest looking at the carved muscles and continued to follow down his stomach to where his manhood rose impressively from the dark hair of his groin. Pushing to my elbows, I reached out to trace my finger up his length, following the ridges of the butter soft skin. I brushed across the tip gathering the moisture there and he growled when he realized that I was bringing it to my lips. It almost broke him when I popped the coated finger into mouth. His body lunged slightly before he caught himself. I smiled wickedly, enjoying the control I had over him.

He returned my smile with a fiendish look of his own and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as to how he was going to torture me. Torture in all the right ways.

His eyes traveled up me, and I could see when he came to the particular parts he liked by the widening and darkening of his eyes. A playful look broke across face, and he turned to capture one of my legs, bringing the ankle to his mouth. Slow exquisite torture began as his lips traveled up my leg and across my knee. He nipped at the sensitive skin there, paying particular homage to it. He hadn't forgotten how incredibly erotic that was for me and my moans of appreciation filled the air around us.

"Marcus!" I hissed as he drove me all but mad.

He chuckled darkly before beginning his traverse up my leg again. I held my breath anticipating the kiss of his lips, and a scream was torn from me as I felt the velvet of his tongue lick between my legs, spreading my lips so that his tongue could spear into my core. The throbbing pain there spiraled into the deepest pleasure as he moved my legs to spread me further. Wave after wave of heat built as he continued to lick the moisture from me and tantalize me by flicking his tongue in and out. Guttural sounds of pleasure began to escape and I was incapable of anything further. I heard his answering call and I felt the muscles in my stomach tense as everything within me centered upon the feel of his tongue making love to me. It had been too long and I needed him too much in all the ways possible.

My muscles clenched as I began to come hard against his face. I lost control of my body and it twisted harshly. Hearing the animalistic growls and snarls coming from above me didn't scare me this time and only made my orgasm harder as I realized what my reaction was doing to him. I felt the pressure as he entered me and my eyes rolled back in my head in further pleasure, feeling him fill me. My walls clamped down upon him, tightening mercilessly, and a smaller second wave of spasms fluttered against him causing him to swear out. I whispered his name while rocking into him.

"My love, my love," he chanted against my throat in an emotional voice. He trembled against me, and I moved his head to capture his lips joining us in another way.

Completion… I was whole again.

Finally, he began to move, and the push and pull of him in me healed a million scars. There was no fear, and no memories of ghosts. The evils of the time with them disappeared, eclipsed by the beauty of the man above me…worshiping me. The beginning of the healing blossomed deep within.

His tongue pulled at mine as his hands wrapped around my hips. I moaned into his mouth and moved my legs to circle his hips. The change in angle caused him to hit deeper within me. Breaking away from my lips, his harsh breaths panted against me and he muttered my name, words of love, lust, and promise. The muscles in his throat worked as he fought to restrain his release, and I could tell he was holding back, wanting me to come around him again. When the fingers of one of his hands crept in between us to feather over me, I obliged. He cried out, feeling my walls milk him. Growling in satisfaction, he crashed into me and shot thick streams deep inside me. Our bodies moved together like a synchronized dance, riding out the following waves as we played out our ecstasy.

Finally, Marcus lowered onto me and then jerked as he realized he was pressing me into the mattress. I wrapped my arms around him to keep him from pulling away.

"Marcus, I love you," I whispered into his hair. My voice was unsteady from the force of my passion and the emotions that overwhelmed me. So perfect…it had been so perfect.

"As I love you," he said, pushing up on his elbow to look at me. He brushed his fingers across my face, tracing the planes of my cheekbones gently. "There are no words to adequately tell you how much you mean to me." A sob broke through his calm and he closed his eyes momentarily to regain control. Then he looked to me and smiled sweetly. "Are you alright?" he said, starting to move.

"No…" I cinched tightly around him. "Please, stay here, surrounding me. I've never felt more cherished and loved than I do in this moment. There is no fear…"

"My love, this is just the beginning. We have forever," he said with a twinkle in his eye, promising many more moments such as this.

I smiled, realizing just how true that was. No more pain and separation. No more taunts and threats against him. No more wondering if he'd finally moved on and forgotten me. No more fear that if I did find him that he'd be disgusted at what I'd become. Unlike Narcissus, for who I'd been cruelly renamed, I wouldn't have to die pining for a lost love. My love had found me again, and in doing so saved me from my numb half-existence. Forever…

I nuzzled at his ear. "Yes…yes we do."

**A/N: I am not a survivor of sexual assault, but I have worked with many victims in the past. I am aware that Didyme's actions might be considered out of character for a sexual assault victim, but I am going to claim a little artistic license. We are talking about vampire mates who have been separated for a thousand years, and who share a bond that Ms. Meyer's describes as being stronger than anything a human can conceive. **

**Would love to know what you think. Jacob and Eve next.**

**I am privileged to have crmcneill as a beta – even when he drives me crazy. Many, many thanks Master.**


	33. Imprint

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: Again going to pimp a fic from one of my betas: Way of the Wolf - **

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2173996/hopeforastalemate**

**If you haven't read my other stories, Harvest Moon and its sequel, Full Moon Rising, please come join me. I was totally humbled to be told that I'd been nominated in the first round of the Avant Garde awards for the Hall of Fame for Harvest Moon. I mean seriously: against "Fifty" and "Darkward"? My poor, struggling, canon Edward doesn't stand a chance.**

**There are some incredible stories there, and I know many of the authors personally and even beta some of the stories – but I am like totally blown away that someone would even think I deserve a chance in those ranks. **

**Full Moon Rising has been nominated for the Best Shock Value.**

**Please go over and support your favs – I know I did!**

**http:/www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com/**

Jacob POV

I could tell that once again being in yet another vampire castle made Evelina and Alrik nervous. Seth and Leah weren't much better, although Seth either couldn't or wouldn't take much seriously. I needed to be able to talk with Eve alone, to explain, but I was betting her brother wasn't going to allow that. Since our stuff had been moved over to the house across the city before we left, I wondered if perhaps that was where we needed to go.

I looked up to see Carlisle and the others approaching the area where we stood apart from everyone.

"Jacob, Aro sent me to ask if you would be more comfortable retiring to the other house," he murmured in his soothing voice.

Looking to Eve and Alrik's faces, I answered, "Yes, I do think that might be best. I would like to say goodbye to him though first."

Carlisle smiled, pleased with the thought I'd show the courtesy.

"I'll go with you," Edward's voice came to my side.

I turned toward him as he and Bella approached. "Honestly, you, Jasper, and Emmett need a shower first," I said, laughing as Bella plastered herself to my side giving me a hug.

"He's right, Edward. Why don't you three go clean up?" Esme suggested in her smooth voice just before she began laughing. "You are a mess." However, as the three couples started to move toward their respective rooms she cleared her voice calling Bella, Alice, and Rosalie back. "They'll never get out of the shower if the three of you go. We'll wait on you," she declared to the boys and then pinned the girls to the spot with her stern gaze.

The nearly identical crestfallen looks on their faces was _quite_ humorous. The benefit of being vampires - the only one I'd give them - was that they were fast. They'd be back in just a few minutes. In the meantime, I'd use the time to introduce everyone.

I turned and was rendered momentarily speechless by the blond beauty at my other side. I felt the pull to protect her and consume her all at the same time take over. How in the world had this happened? I asked myself again and then smiled broadly…HELL I didn't care. My bubble momentarily burst, at the sight of the snarling man at her side. Damn, why couldn't Leah have imprinted on him? It would have made it easy. He could be distracted with her, instead of glaring at me.

"Eve and Alrik, allow me to introduce my…friends," I said and earned a brilliant smile from Esme for using that term.

I nodded to where Carlisle and Esme stood together, his arm around her shoulder. Carlisle looked as impeccable as if he'd just walked out of a formal affair. Not one strand of his blond hairs was out of place, and if there hadn't been rips in his clothing, you would've never known he'd just killed several vampires. Esme, as always, was smiling in satisfaction. I imagined that before she was turned, she had been a lovely person, but the amplification that I now understood occurred had made her amazingly more so.

"This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are the unfortunate parents of Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella Cullen." I saw Carlisle's grin broaden when I mentioned Bella within his coven. He was in my opinion her father; as well as, Aro. "Carlisle is the one responsible for the treaty you'll learn about that allows us to leave in peace with them. More importantly, he and Esme are good people."

Carlisle smirked in an Edwardesque manner and nodded his head in acknowledgement at them. "Evelina, Alrik, it is a pleasure to meet you. Jacob is too kind in his assessment of us; he always has been."

I snorted, remembering how much I hated them in the beginning. "Well, not always…" I added in to everyone's delight.

Alice chuckled and skipped to stand before us. "I'm Alice Cullen, and Jasper, the long tall drink of southern comfort, is my husband," she said charmingly, drawing a smile from Eve. I would even dare to say that Alrik's lips twitched. "I spent two months living in the back of a car with Jacob. If anyone other than Bella can claim to know him, it's me. He snores, by the way, really bad," she mischievously added.

I growled at her and reached out to pull her hair, but she dramatically jumped back and ran toward Jasper as he and Emmett walked back into the room. Never one to back down from a challenge, Emmett walked directly up to us.

"I heard everyone introducing themselves. I'm Emmett, the brains of the outfit, and the lovely blond hellion is my wife Rosalie." Rose had remained quietly by Esme's side, but she blurred over to stand under Emmett's arm and smiled genuinely at us.

I was amazed when she spoke. "It's good to meet you. I hope…" she grinned at me "…you'll keep Jacob straight for us."

Eve looked to me in confusion, and when I saw Edward coming through the door, I knew it was time to move. I needed to explain everything to her.

"Wait, Jake, you haven't introduced me," Bella chimed in. It was with her words that I realized she was back, pressed against me. Maybe that was why Eve had looked so confused. How I'd missed the freezing cold at my side, I'd never know.

"This little one is Bella, and she is my best friend." I grinned down at her, knowing that everything was fine between us. I finally understood her and Edward's tie, and just how unbreakable it truly was, because the woman at my other side held my heart just as tightly. "Our families have known each other since before we were born."

Bella's grinned adorably at me and then over to Eve. "Jake's the best, I swear to it, no matter what you hear from those dogs he lives with."

Eve and Alrik's eyes widened, finally understanding the unique situation Bella and I found ourselves in. Edward made our side, and as if there was gravitational pull between them, Bella put her hand out and their fingers intertwined as she moved to him. She gently reached up to brush a wet lock of his hair back from his forehead.

"Eve, you've met Edward of course."

Eve smiled and spoke. "Yes, we're familiar with each other. He still owes me an explanation."

Edward chuckled and nodded his head. "I do. But, didn't we say that we would be going to the other house for that."

"Now that you won't carry rubble into my pad, that's exactly where we should go," I threw out. "But first, I needed to speak with Aro. In this moment, I was the ambassador between my kind and theirs. "Carlisle, may we," I nodded toward the elders.

He graciously moved to my side, and we approached the leader and his white headed brother, where they stood in a large group that included their wives. I didn't know them well, but I could tell that they were happy about the discovery of the other one's wife. I couldn't imagine how it felt to see her after a thousand years.

Aro turned as we approached. "Jacob Black, I will not engage in a drawn-out farewell. It seems as if your life is intrinsically tied with ours. For now, I will merely say that I look forward to the next time. Why don't you do us the honor of visiting with your mate on occasion? Isabella will miss you, and I dare say that she and Edward will visit often in the United States. Will this be acceptable to your Alpha male?"

I was a little hesitant answering for Sam, but I thought I could do so in this instance. "As long as he is warned, I do believe so."

"And you, you agree to this?" he murmured in a strange tone.

I was tongue-tied and clearly perplexed. I didn't really understand why he was questioning me.

"Hmmm…" The sound of his musings still stirred the hairs on my skin. I didn't think I would ever grow to where being around him was comfortable. "Usually humility does not impress me, but your case is an exception. This Sam I saw in your memories, you have given him authority, but you, Jacob, are the true leader of your people. The blood of the chief runs through your blood. You will never be able to totally abdicate that responsibility, nor will you, I suspect. You may give him the official leadership, but you will work in tandem with him. In that, you are not so much different than my brothers and me."

My mouth fell open, and I heard Carlisle chuckle. I turned to glare at him and his only response was to shrug his shoulder at me. I was startled out of my thoughts when I saw Aro, from the corner of my eye, reach out his hand to me.

"Thank you for coming to save my daughter and for fighting with us, when you could have just as easily left us to our fate. I will not forget. Your tribe is safe from our interference, changeling. I will make sure that the vampires of the world know that there is a treaty between the Volturi and Quileute. My edict will give you the full measure of my protection from interference."

Somehow, I sensed that this time his hand was raised in respect and not for the purpose of gathering my thoughts. Certainly he would anyway, but I reasoned it was the thought that counted. I braced myself for the alien feel of him against my skin and grasped his hand.

I breathed a sigh of relief, as did the wolves beside me, when we made our way out of the creepy castle. The house they'd put us up at was much better. It was still entirely too fancy for my tastes, but at least it didn't stink too much. We watched the houses and streets pass by us from the darkened car we'd been given so that the Cullens could accompany us. Making our way into the house, Leah switched on the lights and went directly to the large living room. We all followed.

"Jacob, would you like for me to make a fire?" Carlisle asked, easily slipping back into an almost human like role.

"Sure," I answered, not really knowing how it would help, but he thought it would, so I went with it.

"Jacob, would you like me to fix something to eat," Esme asked, and her offer definitely perked the interest of myself and the others. Seth's stomach answered for us, and she smiled delightfully. Bella rose to go with her, but leaned quickly over to kiss my forehead.

"Jake, go ahead and tell her, don't wait. It's got to be driving her wild," she whispered.

Of course everyone heard her words, so both Alrik and Eve's attention was focused directly on me.

"Jacob, if I might go first," Edward said, and I definitely trusted what he suggested. He was obviously aware that he would be able to transition everything for me. He smiled softly, confirming my thoughts.

"Eve and Alrik, Carlisle is my sire. I was turned in the early 1900's when I was dying from Spanish Influenza. When I awoke from the burning that transforms us into vampires, I realized I was able to hear the thoughts of everyone around me. Aro and I have a similar gift. Mine is limited in that I can only hear what others are thinking at that moment; whereas, his is only limited to those he can touch. He sees everything in the being he touched…every memory…every emotion…every thought they've ever had."

They tense, realizing just what Aro had taken from them when he shook their hands.

"It was necessary," he answered their unspoken questions. "Eve, you'd already shown that you were trustworthy at that point, but he wanted to make sure that your actions in that moment really did mimic your true intents. But back to me, when I was brought to the castle, I knew that I would most likely not survive. However, I had a secret weapon…"

"Me!" Alice chirped. "Edward knew that if he could get you away from the castle that I would be able to see what was happening." Their eyes jerked to her and then around to the others.

I knew the question they were thinking just because of the look on their faces. "Yes, each one of them is talented."

Emmett started to interrupt me, but I spoke over him. "Carlisle is the glue that keeps them together. He is a natural leader, which they will follow anywhere because he knows what fights to fight and which ones to negotiate. Esme…Esme is the heart of the family, without her they would fall apart. Existence as vampires isn't really meant to be like this. That they survive as a family is purely because of her. Edward hears thoughts, as you know, and helps to guide their pathway, and Bella is the one that shields them from harm. Emmett is the protector; he is loyal and would place his life on the line for everyone. Rose is the rational one; she examines everything and makes sure that she speaks out when she believes that they are being taken advantage of. Alice watches their future, and Jasper helps keep them all under control and prepare them for what is needed."

Alrik and Eve looked at me in astonishment, while the Cullens remained silent in response to my assessment. Seth and I snickered, seeing the shocked looks on their faces. Even Esme and Bella had stepped to the door having heard my words.

"Well, it's true," I gruffly said. "The word talented means more than what you give it credit for."

Bella moved quickly to kiss the top of my head before she moved back to the kitchen. While the others remained mute, Edward smiled at me and quickly picked up where he'd left off.

"I didn't even allow Didyme to know what I was doing. I can't help that I hear your or anyone else's thoughts. I am glad, however, that in your case, I was able to do so; it let me know that you might be a possible ally."

"I can accept that, Edward, "she said slowly after having taken a few minutes to think over what he said. It had been an uncomfortable silence. "It makes sense, and had I been in your position, I would have done the same thing."

Alrik spoke for the first time. "This surely explains your devastation of the men who enslaved us, and I for one can only thank you on mine and my sister's behalf. What I do not understand is this strange compunction she feels to be with you," he directed toward me.

"Jake, may I help here," Bella's voice called out as she and Esme walked into the room, a huge tray of sandwiches between them. Bella carried two six packs of cokes. She handed us plates, while Esme placed the tray on the table between the couches. Esme left and came back with several bags of chips.

She sat down beside Edward, and he wrapped his arm around her tenderly. Even as nervous as I felt about what was happening to me, I couldn't help but see the perfection of the look that passed between them. She leaned up and said something to him quietly. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Alrik, Eve, would you allow me to tell you my story?" She looked toward the blond man.

When he nodded his head, she settled further under Edward's arm. I watched Eve's face wondering what she would think about their love affair.

"I met Edward when I came to Forks to live with my father. I can't tell you his side…" she glanced up to his face "…of the story, but I can tell you mine. The first day I saw Edward, it was like I was mesmerized. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. We had a few rocky patches, which I won't go into." _That _was the understatement of the century, and the group laughed around us. "But I can tell you that even when I was human, I was inexplicably drawn to him. I didn't feel whole except for when I was with him. It was like there was a hole in my chest that only he could fill."

I knew how she felt now. I wanted to hold Eve. It was all I could about.

"I knew before I was aware of what Edward was that I loved him. We tried to make it work apart, but it was impossible. We complete each other; I am his other half, and he is mine. It wasn't until he began to explain his world that I found out his word for what I was to him…mate. We are all that way, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper. Although there was an existence before finding each other, it was like everything came alive once that person was in our life. Surviving without them is near impossible."

"Like Didyme was without her husband," Eve stated. That's right…she'd witnessed first hand a perfect example of what not being with your other half could do.

"Yes, exactly," Carlisle said softly.

Eve looked to Bella's face intently. "So you are saying that you believe I am Jacob's mate?"

My mouth fell open at how quickly she'd caught on. "No…" I croaked out "…not mate, my imprint."

She focused on me then. "Imprint?"

I couldn't talk, my tongue was tied. Her eyes had crashed into mine, and I was floundering in their depths.

"Jake?" I heard Bella call out. She waved her hands at me, telling me to pick up where I'd left off. She rolled her eyes at me, and I had to shake myself. I heard Jasper's quiet chuckles and knew he'd picked up on my feelings. Damn mood reading vampire…

"I'm sorry," I finally forced out. Seth snickered at my apology and I growled at him. "Eve, as vampires have their mates, wolves have imprints. When we see the one…we just know."

"WAIT!" Alrik rose swiftly, his face a thing of fury. "You cannot be serious. You don't even know her. How can you lay a claim to her and believe I would accept this." He stalked toward me, which is what I'd expected. He was her protector, at least in his mind. His hands balled up in fists ready to pound on me.

"Alrik!" Eve shrieked as Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper both stepped between him and me.

Eve's brother growled at them, but Carlisle raised his hands in a beseeching manner.

"Alrik," Carlisle said softly, "please listen to the whole story before you make a decision."

Edward intervened quickly at this point. "It isn't what you are thinking, Alrik. Jacob will not force her to do anything. He can't. It goes against everything within him. He isn't Stefan or Vladimir, and neither are we. Although, I know it would be hard for you to accept that after what our kind has done to you."

After assessing the men that stood between us, he looked directly toward me. "Explain better, because I am not happy with this. I know you were part of the reason we were freed from the others, but I don't know you. You are friends with other…" he looked around in mild disgust "…vampires. I've come here willingly, but only because of Eve's desires. How do we know this isn't a trick? How do we know you won't expect us to be your servants?"

"I guess you really can't know," I answered honestly. "All I can say is that we will leave here tomorrow to go back to our home, and I would like for you to take the chance and come with us. There are many things you should consider. My home…it isn't fancy. In fact, we live a much simpler life on our reservation, although thanks to Aro we all now have the means to make it different. I'll buy a house that you can stay in, while you assess us and my sincerity. I don't expect you to accept this easily."

"There are many other things to consider. First, we are not werewolves like you. We weren't bitten to become what we are; it is part of our lineage…a genetic thing that lives within us until it is needed to protect our tribe. I don't know exactly how Sam and our leaders will react, but you aren't much different than us, so I believe you will be welcome. However, if you want to return to your home, I would understand. I need you to know that I will follow Eve if you chose to do that. It is impossible for me not to do so."

She looked up to Alrik and around the room to the faces of the vampires and seemed to come to some conclusion. As she stood, I risked a glance toward Edward looking for help. He widened his eyes slightly and smiled at me in encouragement.

"May we speak alone outside?" she asked me and then glared at her brother as if telling him to stay.

"Certainly," I jumped to my feet, and as I passed Edward he captured my hand tugging me down so that he could speak in my ear.

"Tell her your heart, Jacob. It is what she needs to hear" He spoke so softly that I knew only I and his family could hear.

It was hard to think about anything as she walked in front of me. This was definitely new…the sexual compulsion. Yes, I'd wanted Bella, but there was a difference. I almost couldn't concentrate on anything else but that with Eve. It was as if the animal inside me could barely be contained from throwing her down on the floor and taking her to show my dominance. I was a mess. I heard Edward chuckle and wanted to growl at him. So this is how he'd felt…again, how had he kept from killing me?

"Eve," I said softly when she neared the hallway. She turned to look back at me. "There's a private garden at the back of the house," I said, pointing in the opposite direction. "I promise I will not harm you."

She scoffed at me, and I grinned realizing she was challenging me as to whether or not I could take her wolf to wolf. She was agile… It would be a fun fight. I could feel the blush burn across my cheekbones as she walked toward me and took her time eyeing me up before she passed.

"LUNGE…TAKE HER," the beast inside me called out as her scent hit me with the power of a wrecking ball, wrapping around me. In reaction, I flexed my fingers against the doorframe and the sound of the wood groaning drew her attention. She smiled seductively, pleased with how she could toy with me. Witch! My blood started pumping through my system erratically at the sweet challenge.

The light rain was still coming down, but there was a covered gazebo, to which she ran. I followed actually glad when the mist helped to cool down my lust. She sat on the bench against one of the walls, which provided protection from the rain. I ducked to move under the covering and realized that I felt caged in. The roof wasn't much taller than me. I could have easily knocked my head on some of the wood supports.

"Sit down, I won't bite," she teased seeing my predicament.

How many times had I heard my pack mates use the same joke? It made me realize how homesick I would be if this didn't end in me going home.

"Jacob…" I shuddered at the same of my name on her lips "…this imprint thing…have others in your tribe experienced it?" I nodded answering her. "Can you tell me what the females felt?"

I thought back to what Emily had said. To be honest, it had been difficult to listen to because I hadn't liked having to hear about Leah's pain. But when I looked into Eve's blue eyes, I knew that I had to attempt to explain.

"Imprinting is something our elders have known about for a long time. It has happened throughout our history, or at least as long as our shifting has occurred. But it has been many generations since the last shifters, so the only other one I can talk about is Sam. He imprinted on Emily. I can't answer you too well, because I haven't heard her talk much about it, but she said it was if something in her unfurled. She felt warmth when she saw Sam, and when he told her about it, it was if it all made sense…fit. She fought it because she didn't feel right loving Sam."

Her eyes lifted in question.

"It is a long story that I will hopefully get to tell you later." I finally sat down beside her and leaning over slightly put my hands together and in between my knees. I focused on them, hoping to keep from making an idiot or pervert out of myself. "I will tell you that Emily felt guilty because someone she loved, loved Sam first. But she couldn't fight it anymore than he could, anymore than I can."

"Jacob, I don't know you or even really comprehend what is going on here, but I understand what this Emily felt. I felt it when I saw you on the wall, and that was before you changed before my eyes. Imagine my surprise?"

I'd turned when she said this to stare at her. I knew the longing that my soul felt for her was clearly evident in my face. Everything but this woman had disappeared from my priorities. Maybe if I ignored Sam's calls he couldn't order me home – could he do it anyway if it involved my imprint? I didn't know, but I did now that if she was taken away from me either by choice or force, I would cease to exist.

"But, I am scared. I don't understand this thing between us."

"Can I explain it from my point of view?" I asked softly. She nodded, smiling hesitantly at me. I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face, and she blinked seeing it, which I hoped was good.

"I won't lie to you. The reason I came here was for Bella. I was in love with her before she was changed. Okay, that's not even accurate. I was in love with her after her change, as well. I was fighting Edward for her before, but when she was changed into a vampire it eliminated the chance we would ever be together. I was devastated, but I know Edward much better now than I did before, and he is her other half. I understand that now, in a way I never really did. I still love Bells, but it is different, softer…I guess almost in a platonic or brotherly kind of way. I'd still kill anyone who hurt her, and I guess she will always be special to me."

I hesitantly glanced up to see what she thought and the hope exploded in me when she nodded to me to continue. The slight grin on her face told me that so far, she was okay.

"When I saw you, it was as if everything that had existed before, every priority, every thing important, including my feelings for Bella, suddenly took a far back seat. You are everything to me now. I'm programmed to be everything to you…every want, your every desire…my soul wants to fulfill. The guys in our pack tease Sam that he has become Emily's lap puppy, but that isn't it really, just that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I'll still be a pain in the ass, I suspect, because I can already tell we are going to but heads about you putting yourself in danger…" I let that one roll off my tongue, before continuing.

"Even though you are capable of handling yourself, it is going to drive me crazy to see you in dangerous situations. Although, now that Aro has made his decree, other vampires would be insane to come near us. What we don't kill, he'll track down," I snorted at the realization of just what his decree would mean.

Would my sons, and thinking of Leah…daughters, be exempt from the shifting? It was ironic that after all the angst I'd felt about it, I experienced a degree of sadness at the thought. Well there was always a solution; I'd just invite the Cullens for a visit. I grinned at my own internal debate.

"Jacob, I am perfectly competent of taking care of myself!" she said defensively.

I laughed out at the tone, having fully expected it. "See, I knew we were going to face this. I know that you can defend yourself, but you don't understand, I don't want you to have to. Just work with me on this, 'kay?" I glanced back up at her hesitantly to find her eyes narrowed on me.

I was struck dumb again by just how gorgeous she was, even in her anger. I saw the awareness of my adoration dawn on her face. She had me wrapped, and unfortunately, I was guessing she knew it.

Remembering Edward's encouragement, I cleared my throat. "I'll never love another, Eve. You are it for me. I'm just wired that way. I have no control of it, but I wouldn't want to if I could. I know we are strangers for lack of better words, but there is no doubt in my mind that you are perfect for me. I have to admit that if I have to live this life, it will be nice to have someone who can not only understand it, but participate as well. I've never felt anything but friendship for Leah, but I tried to consider her, even when I was in love with Bella. There was nothing in my heart but admiration and respect. Do you know how perfect it is that I don't have to hide what I am from you, but more importantly that you can be a part of it? Even Sam doesn't have that with Emily. Leah hasn't imprinted on any of the others, so she won't have that either. I'm still a little amazed at my luck."

When I glanced to her, she'd leaned back against the wood and was assessing me. It was all I could do to keep my legs from jumping in anxiety.

"Keep going," she murmured softly.

"Do you have anyone to go home to?" I asked the question that had been plaguing me.

"No…"

The sound of her sob almost destroyed me, and I turned quickly to take her into my arms. The peace that settled over me as her tiny hand and cheek pressed against my chest overwhelmed me. We were in an awkward position, so I risked taking a liberty and slid my other arm under her legs to bring her to sit in my lap. She was so little in comparison to me that I almost felt like I was rocking a small child. It was difficult to keep from panicking over why she was crying. Had she lost a lover?

I looked out over the gardens and had to work hard to suppress a chuckle. Edward and Bella stood in one of the windows looking out over us like sentinels. Even from where I sat, I could see Bella's eyes where uncharacteristically shiny. Edward held her in his arms, her back to his chest.

"It's okay," he mouthed, making me feel better.

He held his hand up slowly as if telling me that they would give us privacy now. I knew they'd been watching over me to make sure everything was going to be fine. Their leaving was symbolic of course; his damn mind reading wouldn't give me too much privacy. He shook his head and then bent down to say something to Bella. She startled and then wiggled her fingers at me before making a circle. Was she telling me that she was going to shield our thoughts from him? Edward's only answer was to nod. The lace curtain fell down as they stepped back from the window.

Over the next few minutes, her sobs turned soft, and I felt the wetness from her tears as they soaked my shirt.

"They killed our parents. I guess they were too old in their opinion to force into service. We were on vacation. There is no one else, other than aunts and uncles, and how would we explain our absence? We were there for over three years. I'm certain our house has been sold and our possessions given away or destroyed. I would suspect we are assumed dead."

I smoothed her long blond hair down her back as she continued to cry. "I'm sorry. Nothing will ever replace them, I know. I lost my mom when I was young. She and my father were in a car accident. My dad is still living, but I miss my mom terribly at times."

Three years? How young had she been when they forced her?

"Eve, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," she sniffed.

Great, I could just hear Emmett's cougar comments coming. Rosalie was technically many years older than him, so I would throw that back at him if he started.

"I know I can't replace your family, but I'll be here for you, I promise," I said softly into her hair, breathing in her scent.

I was struggling against my base instincts. The feel of her wrapped in my arms was no longer soothing, it was something altogether different.

"Come home with me, Eve. Give us a chance. There is nothing here to tie you or Alrik. I'm sure the Cullens can help us with the documentation you'll need. We'll be flying home in a private plane, so there's no problem with getting there. We can get them to forge you a new identity, something that indicates you finished high school. We can go to college together, make a new life…" I left off, feeling like possibly I was pushing her too much. "If you feel the need to leave afterward, I will do my best to let you go. I don't know how, but I know that I can only do what makes you happy."

My heart seized at just the thought. Sam had had this so much easier. Emily was at least one of us…used to the voodoo that was part of belonging to a tribe. The farthest she would have run from him was back home. Her hand softly stroked against my chest through the silence. It was hard to remain quiet, and I looked up hoping against hope that maybe Edward was in the window again and would help out. It seemed by his absence that Bella had kept her promise. Damn…of all the times…

"Okay."

"Okay!" I almost shouted out, when she finally responded. She chuckled hearing the all too obvious excitement in my voice. Pulling back to see her face, I wanted to cry myself at the sight of her red eyes. "You'll come with me?" I asked making sure I understood.

"Yes. Or at least I think yes, I have to talk with Alrik. But we don't have anywhere to go, and getting to the United States with the promise of help seems like the best option. I…" she looked nervous "…I don't want to be away from you either."

I snatched her back to me in a tight hug, putting my cheek against the top of her head. When I got her to the states, I didn't intend to let her out of my sight. I wondered what my dad was going to think when I told him that I was either moving her in or finding a place for us. Mostly likely he was going to beat me first for ditching out of school and leaving while he was fishing with Charlie. Finding out I was bringing his future daughter-in-law (if I had anything to do with it) home would probably be good news.

"Jake…" she squeaked. "Still human here…"

I laughed out in sheer abandon as I eased up and scanned her face just to make sure I hadn't harmed her. She returned my smile but then her eyes narrowed in on my lips. I froze in fascination as she put her fingers to my chin and pulled my face lower.

"I've been dying to do something," she murmured just before her lips touched mine.

The air in my lungs whooshed out as everything within me focused on the feel of her lips against mine. I groaned against her and then pulled her closer to me so that I could fully enjoy it. Fire raced between us when we pressed against each other. When she opened her lips and I felt the tip of her tongue, I swore out at the lust that exploded in me. Dragging her against my aroused body, I let her see exactly how this felt for me. Twisting to brace her knees on each side of my hips, she pushed up rising above me, forcing me back against the wood. The brush of her hair across my skin felt like tiny caresses as it fell into my face. She laced her fingers in my hair, and I let her dominate my mouth, our tongues brushing against each other frantically. I was going to take her in the gazebo if she didn't stop, so against everything that screamed within me to make her mine in everyway possible, I tore my lips from hers.

"Eve…you are going to kill me. Next time you do that, I…"

"The next time I do that, I'll expect you to follow through," she panted just above my ear. "I just had to know," her breathy voice sizzled across my skin.

We both sounded like we'd run a marathon, and I felt her heart thumping erratically against my cheek. I needed to move because I wanted to put my lips to the curve of her breast, which just so happened to be conveniently pillowing me.

"Umm…Jake. I don't mean to interrupt you, but Alrik is getting really nervous, and it might behoove you to come in and let him see that Eve is okay," Bella's voice called out from behind us, breaking the spell.

I groaned in disbelief, not wanting to let her go.

"I'll talk to him," she whispered down to me.

"No, I will," I told her.

Bella stood in place until Eve walked up to the door. I worried for a moment that Eve would feel something negative toward Bella because of what I'd told her.

"Eve, I'm so glad you are here!" Bella all but squealed out. Her happiness was so evident that whether or not Eve was originally unhappy, she couldn't resist what was so apparent. A hesitant smile crossed my imprint's face as she looked into the face of my best friend.

"I think you and I need to talk. I need pointers," Eve mischievously said.

Bella looked back to me and grinned in an evil manner. "Most definitely. Oh, the things I can tell you…"

"Really?" Eve asked in a speculative manner.

Bella answered by smiling back at her.

"I'm going to like you," Eve said sincerely.

"I hope so, because Jake is…well, he is special to me," Bella replied just as sincerely.

Eve nodded quickly and stepped into the house. While her back was to us, Bella turned to me, her eyes wide. She puckered her lips, making kissing motions. The little shit… Tease me would she.

"She kisses better than you, Bella," I said very seriously.

"I didn't get to use tongue with you Jacob. If I had, you might not be saying that," she grinned in a devilish manner, harassing me.

I heard Eve's snort from in front of us. Bella waved me through, knowing I wanted to catch up to her. Taking a chance, I grabbed her hand just before we made the doorway. Everyone turned to us as we stepped in, and Jasper smiled brilliantly at the vibe coming off me. I saw Esme move to Carlisle and smile gently at him just before he folded her into his arms. Bella quickly sat on the couch with Edward.

There was no reason to postpone the inevitable.

I spoke directly to Eve's still furious brother. "Alrik, I have asked Eve to come to Forks with me. She has informed me that she would like to, but it will depend on your answer. I believe that the Cullens will help us get all the paperwork we need." I stopped to look at Carlisle and then was surprised when everyone looked to Jasper instead.

"It won't be a problem," he murmured, and I decided to talk with him later about this.

"You can start a new life, far away from here." I was hoping that might be enticing.

"I know I don't have much to say in this matter, but if it will make you feel better, Eve can stay with our family," Leah offered.

I snarled at her, but then realized she probably had a point. Alrik was most likely angrier about me being around his sister than the thought of being in a new place. I realized I was right when he turned to her.

"Do you live by yourself?"

"No, with our parents. My dad won't let Jacob take advantage of Eve. He'll treat her like his own daughter."

I snarled at her, realizing just how overprotective Harry would be. She curled her lip back at me. Much as I hated it, when I saw the somewhat relieved expression on his face, I realized Leah had steered us in the right direction.

"Alrik, you can stay with me," I offered. "It will give us time to get to know each other, and for you to figure out how serious I am and learn about our traditions and imprinting."

The blond giant seemed to relax somewhat. "I find that acceptable."

Alice squealed, and I saw Edward's lips twitch. I suddenly wanted to know what Alice had just seen…wait she couldn't see around us, right? I saw Bella's questioning look and then Edward's fingers feather over her jean's pocket. Her smile was brilliant.

The rest of the evening was spent in conversation; the Cullen's embarrassing me with stories of our travels across the western seaboard in our attempt to find Bella. Who knew that Alice could be so vindictive? I was afraid that Eve wouldn't give me a chance after hearing the stories about me, but she sat at my side holding my hand the entire time. Finally as the day began to turn to night, the Cullens rose to leave.

"Jacob, we'll be back in the morning to collect you. We'll take you to the bank to exchange the money you collected and accompany you to the airport," Carlisle told me as we walked toward where the car awaited.

"Thank you."

"Jake, can I talk with you for a quick minute," Bella called me to the side.

Pulling me into the small study, she shut the door and then put her finger to her lips telling me to be quiet. She reached into the pocket that I'd seen Edward tapping earlier. Grabbing my hand, she placed something in it. "Edward chose this for you out of the jewelry. It is okay, nothing weird about it, other than it is a jewel stolen from a king. I would say it is worthy for the woman who will be your everything," she barely spoke. "Alice couldn't see what was happening of course, but she did see us packing in the future for some big event. I can only assume…" she left off.

I was totally confused at the feel of a ring in my hand until she moved her hand and I saw what she'd placed there. My hand started shaking, and I grabbed Bella to me. "Are you serious?" I choked out.

She nodded her head vigorously. "Alice will kill you if she doesn't get to help with the preparations for the wedding. You know, it would help me immensely if you do give in. She's still kinda mad at me for my no fuss wedding to Edward."

My mouth had remained open in a gape throughout her little speech. My teeth snapped shut finally. "To tell you the truth, Bells. I'm kinda mad that I wasn't at your and Edward's wedding."

"It was spur of the moment, literally." Her face fell for a moment. "I wish I could be at yours Jake, but I'm sure that Charlie will want to be there."

"We'll do two. You are gonna be my best girl, Bella. We'll do it after the first one, out in the woods. With all of you there…and the wolves. It'll be a blast. We'll do something totally unexpected, and tell Alice to go wild."

She grinned at my words. "Maybe that is what she was seeing, but one thing I know, that ring should be the one that resides on Mrs. Jacob Black's hand. She'll be getting two priceless things, it and you."

Tears filled my eyes and Bella stepped to me, throwing her arms around my waist to hug me. "Jake we did it…we found our forevers."

"Yeah, we did, Bells. We did. And best of all…" she glanced up at me "…we got to keep each other at the same time."

The next morning I was a mess. It was a combination of my emotional and physical needs. I'd been unable to sleep knowing that Eve was in the house with me and that I couldn't be with her. I was beginning to understand why Sam gave up all pretences of being normal and moved Emily in immediately. It was actually physically painful to be away from her. The only thing that made it somewhat bearable was that I awoke from my fitful attempt to sleep to the smell of bacon, eggs, and biscuits. Pulling the shirt over my head just as I stepped through the kitchen, my progress was halted immediately by the vision of Bella and Eve cooking together. Eve was frying a mountain of bacon while Bella whipped the eggs.

I sat down at the table with a slightly nauseous looking Edward. When I crooked an eyebrow at him regarding his presence, he chuckled. "You'll do a lot of things for love, Jacob. Even if it is to test out your masochistic tendencies by willing submitting to one of the most noxious smells you can imagine."

Rolling my eyes at him, I replied, "Edward, I don't stink that bad."

He grimaced. "Not you, the bacon."

Seth stumbled into the kitchen right behind me and dropped into the seat beside Edward, barely settling before he dropped his arms to the table and his head on top of them.

"Oh my God, Bella. Divorce Edward and marry me," he gruffly muttered when she sat a large cup of black coffee in front of him.

"Sugar or cream?" she laughed.

"Only sugar from you," he countered, earning a slight shove from Edward. He then solely focused on draining the cup in between his chuckles.

"Carlisle and the others will be here soon, and we'll make Florence at just the right time to visit the bank before you get on the plane. Do you mind if I go through the bags and organize what we need to exchange?" Edward asked, and I realized he was just using it as an excuse to get out of the kitchen.

For old time sakes I thought about telling him "no" just to torture him, but when he turned to me with pleading eyes, I couldn't. The relief on his face, when I said "sure" and Eve informed him that their bags were already at the front door was comical.

"You shouldn't coddle him like that, Jake. He'll come to expect it," Bella retorted letting us know we were busted.

Alrik and Leah joined us not long afterward and too soon the Cullens arrived. Although I was almost totally preoccupied with watching Eve, I was aware that the time to say goodbye to them was all to near. Too soon, we loaded up in the two Mercedes Maybachs Aro had sent, and we were on our way through the gates of the city. As I looked back through the darkened windows to see the town on the hill disappearing, I wondered if I would ever see the city of vampires again. I was torn as to which answer I really wanted.

Carlisle and Emmett went with the five of us into the bank, and I could tell that we all had identical expressions of shock as we walked back out an hour later with certified receipts in our hands. Carlisle had given the manager our names and routing numbers for accounts with a major bank in Seattle. I was now a millionaire…just like that. I'd known there was a lot of money in the bag, but still. It didn't escape my notice that my account already had a sizeable chunk of money to which this deposit was added. I would be speaking to Bella about that little problem later. Eve and Alrik had been more shocked that Carlisle had given the teller a new last name. For now, she would be known as Evelina Jostein from New York…but not for long if I had a say in the matter.

When we reached the cars in the underground garage, Jasper was finishing up a conversation on his phone. He nodded to Carlisle before getting into the car in which he and Alice rode. Seeing the nod, the Cullen leader turned to me.

"Jacob, when you arrive in Seattle, you'll be met by a gentleman of the name Jenks. He'll work with Eve and Alrik to get the necessary papers completed. In addition, allow him to take the jewelry off your hands…other than any pieces you would like to keep. He'll dispose of them for you at a percentage of the profit. He'll be fair."

Emmett smirked and looked toward the car that Jasper had just entered. I was betting that the warrior one had something to do with keeping this Jenks "fair."

"Ok," I responded, still a little tongue tied by my sudden change in fortunes.

The ride from the bank to the airport was entirely too short. A plane similar to the one we'd come in sat ready for us. The crew had already done all the things necessary to take off, so we were left with little time for goodbyes. I decided in that moment that I would follow Aro's example, and before Bella got started and caused me to bawl, I took things into my own hands.

"Okay, so we need to set up visitation schedules for you to bring Bella to see me. You understand of course that we share custody here," I told Carlisle, knowing that how I addressed him would set the tone for the whole goodbye.

He smiled gently, and I swear I saw relief pass over his features. "Of course, Jacob. I'll need to get approval through Aro of course, but I do believe we can assure you that your visitation rights will be respected," he actually teased back.

"Good, good. I expect the first one within the month. Tell Aro I said so."

"I'll do just that," he said smoothly, but I heard the humor in his voice.

I went down the line then kissing Esme, hitting Emmett in the arm, nodding to Rosalie, and saluting Jasper. When it came to the "pip squeak," much to her mate's horror, I picked her up into quick hug, rubbing my scent all over her short, spiky hair.

"Eww… Jacob," she squealed, her nose adorably scrunched. "Put me down, you dog. I'll have to go home and take a bath now before Jasper will even come around me." She was not as upset as she seemed, and her fake scowl quickly fell away. "Gonna miss you until we bring Bella to see you."

"Same here, Alice. Same here."

Edward and Bella were last, and it was impossible to consider saying goodbye, so instead I just pulled them both into my arms, giving them a hug. "Love you guys."

"Love you too, Jake!" Bella shouted out, and I felt Edward's arm tighten against me. It was an appropriately male thing to do.

I watched as the Cullens thanked my pack mates, my future wife, and her brother profusely, but finally the steward called from the stairway stating we had to leave soon in order to follow the established flight plan. As the plane pulled out of the enclosed hanger in which we'd boarded, I watched through the window as they stood like eight identical stone statues watching us leave.

I glanced to Eve, who was sitting beside me and smiled. She reached over and grasped my hand, calming me. Just before we turned the corner that would hide the hanger from my sight, I saw Bells blow me a kiss. This time, unlike the other, I didn't cry, and she didn't either, because we knew that as long as I lived, the Cullens would be a part of my life and family.

**Please let me know what you think!**

**I'd thought there would be only one more chapter of UU, but now I'm admitting more likely two. OOPS!**

**I am privileged to have crmcneill as a beta – even when he drives me crazy. Many, many thanks Master.**


	34. Paradise

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all.**

**A/N: Not great sex scenes here, just a chapter of story line. **

**I know most of my readers are all vamp kinda people, but please go over and visit the one shot that I wrote for the Fandom fights the Floods compilation. It is called Forever, and carries a very personal storyline for me.**

**Bella POV**

Edward shook in the seat beside me. We'd had to stop at a red light, and the smell of the humans surrounding us, meandering around the front of the car, permeated the air. He growled softly, the beast inside him wanting to tear into their throats.

"Son," Carlisle said quietly, drawing his attention. Softly and expertly said, it was just enough to grab Edward's attention. Black eyes clashed with golden.

Carlisle was reminding him of who he was...who he had been…and who he wanted to be.

Edward stopped breathing. Carlisle and Esme moved closer to the doors…as if that would stop him.

I could understand his temptation. Venom washed down the back of my throat, and I'd fed recently. His body was still recovering from the near starvation that had been forced upon him. I pulled his hand into my lap and softly brushed my fingertips across the skin, drawing random patterns and tracing the strong bones there. It was as much to settle me as him. He did not relax until we cleared the city and started back out into the Tuscan countryside, headed back to Volterra.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked softly as soon as he knew Edward could draw breaths of human-free air.

"It is like a raw unending ache, Carlisle. A beast crawling around and pushing at me to lunge free. I'm not sure that their faces or thoughts would stop me if I relaxed even a little." My love looked up into the face of the man he loved and respected beyond all reasonable thought. "It's so hard," he said finally.

The tone of his voice made me want to cry. He was in pain, real pain. He smirked at something he caught from Carlisle.

"I know. I've done it before and I can do it again. I'll do my best, because I want to do that for you, not because I think I have to this time."

"Edward…don't think you have to do anything for me," Carlisle refuted. "I was attempting to be supportive."

"I know, and I love you for it. I don't want to go back. I want to do it for me, but please grant me the luxury of visualizing your face to guilt trip myself with," he chuckled harshly, attempting to break the tension.

"Ah…of all the things I'm good for," Carlisle teased back and I saw some of the life come back into Edward's face.

"We'll be back to the castle in just a few minutes. You and Bella need some downtime, in your room. Aro has already told you as much. Go spend the day away from all of us," Esme suggested gently.

After leaving Jake and the others to sleep, we'd spent the night debriefing with Aro and Caius, Edward being a primary focus of the questions. That was, at least, until the vampires of the diversionary force arrived. Then Caius was all over Tanya and Eleazar asking about their numbers, how many had been destroyed, how many escaped and any information that had been obtained before they obliterated the opposing vampires. Caius wasn't really happy about the werewolves who'd escaped, although in his defense, the ones that had sided against us weren't mentioned during his angry ranting.

Then there had been the final preparations for Jake's departure. So much had been done behind his back. One day, I knew he would find out all the things that the Volturi had done on his and the Quileutte's behalf, but for now those secrets would stay buried.

Tanya had pulled me briefly to the side when she'd gotten a good look at Edward's face.

"You need to get him away from here."

She wasn't concerned about Edward hearing, but she wanted me to know that I needed to stand up for him against my father…to follow through on the promise of some time alone. In fact, I was anxious to get Edward to myself; if not to make love, than at least to hold him. The brief time in the shed outside the castle had been about reaffirming we were both alive, now we needed to reconnect. I needed to just spend some time with him being us…which we had yet to do.

"Carlisle, Esme, would it be considered rude if we just left for Isle Esme within the next day or so?" I asked, knowing that Edward had already gotten their approval for our trip. I had a few things I needed to rectify before we left though.

"I don't think so. I don't think Aro will either," Carlisle responded, winking at me to let me know he liked my suggestion.

Seeing Volterra rising from the land in front of us, I sighed. We exited the car and made our way quickly into the castle, Esme and Carlisle going the other way, after waving goodbye. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie detained us briefly to speak about wanting to see us off if we decided to leave for Isle Esme, and then they too took their leave. It was obvious that they wanted to have time alone…having spent the evening with us in the throne room as well, and then the time to see Jacob, Eve, Alrik, Leah, and Seth off.

Edward smiled serenely at me and the reached down to pull me up into his arms. I linked my arms around his neck and grinned, thoroughly enjoying him carrying me. As we made our way through the halls, several of the guards threw out wolf whistles and we just grinned back at them. When we reached our room, Edward opened the door to carry me through the portal into our room. In route, I'd had a moment of sadness when I realized Marcus wasn't in the room almost directly across from me, but then I grinned even bigger knowing…or at least hoping…that he'd found his peace. Somehow, I suspected that he and Didyme were probably already entwined in his bed at the chateau.

"What has made you smile so?" Edward murmured against my hair.

"Marcus and Didyme. I just hope they are as happy as I am."

"Trust me; if the thoughts racing through their minds were any indication…they're in Nirvana right now."

I nuzzled at his chest. "I understand the premise of Nirvana."

"I can't wait to get you away from here," he murmured, causing his chest to vibrate against my mouth. The tingling feeling it caused was pleasurable against the plumpness of my lips. "When we get to the house on the island, I can make you scream all I want, and I won't have to worry that anyone will come running through the door."

I was betting that my eyes were as black as sin at the thought of the untold pleasures that statement promised. He pressed his lips to mine and for the next few moments my world stopped.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen. The fantasy of carrying you through the door of our home the first time has been a favorite of mine. I don't believe I ever expected to do it in the castle of the Volturi though, or to have to be quiet afterward," he said, chuckling softly when he finally tore himself away from me.

I pressed my lips to his for another short sweet kiss before I leaned back to look into his face. I decided to just tear the Band-Aid off.

"Edward, let me see what they did to you."

I felt him tense. "Bella… I'm not ashamed, but I want to prepare you. I'm not pretty anymore."

"You weren't ever pretty Edward. Handsome… Beautiful… Dazzling… But pretty? Never!"

His lips twisted into my favorite lopsided smirk before he allowed me to slide out of his arms to the ground. "Your wish is my command," he murmured seductively as the friction of my descent stirred us both.

He held out his hands to his side, allowing me the control. Keeping my eyes locked to his, I slowly unbuttoned the pale blue shirt he was wearing, revealing his pale skin. When I was done with the buttons there, I smoothed my hands down his arms to unbutton the sleeves. Placing my hands on his collarbone, I moved them softly across his skin so that I pushed the fabric off his shoulder. It fluttered to the floor.

I didn't move my eyes from his, but smoothed my hands down his chest, feeling the ridges of scar tissue. They were concentrated over the region of his heart. Feeling the cuts across his stomach, I squeezed his hipbones lightly, letting him know to stay with me. The faintly red tinged gold of his eyes had darkened considerably. I didn't know if it was from fear or lust. Throwing my shield around us, I let him hear my thoughts, my adoration of him, and then I moved up his back, traveling slowly over the silk of his skin. Nothing there, so unless there was more underneath his jeans, the desecration had been localized to his front.

"Just there…" he breathed out. "And it's lust, my Love…not fear. Would you expect any less with your hands tantalizing me so?"

"That's a good thing then, because I feel the same way." Keeping my eyes locked to his as long as I could, I lowered my lips to his skin, and the need to breathe him in overwhelmed me. I found the first line not far below his collar bone and kissed the length. I felt him tremble at the feel of my lips, teeth, and tongue worshipping him

Drawing back, I looked up at him. _I want to look. Do I have permission?_

"Yes!" he hissed out. The hard ridge pressing against my stomach told me what he would rather be doing. "Hell, yes," he said in a strangled voice, acknowledging that particular thought.

I smiled but opened my eyes to look. His chest had been sliced randomly. The jagged wounds were a testimony to the viciousness of his torturer. Then I realized that there was a purpose to the ones over his heart, and I reached out my fingers to the pattern. I winced when I saw him pull back slightly.

"They marked me to let everyone know to whom I belonged," he spit out, and my concentration was ruined with the viciousness of the look on his face. It was almost as if I could feel my shield constrict back around me. "I don't really care about the others; Jasper is far more scared, but that…that I hate."

"Well, I for one would like to thank them," I said, looking at the pattern again.

Edward looked at me like he was attempting to see if I'd gone crazy.

"To whom you belong, huh?"

"What!" he strangled out…he was totally perplexed. Poor man.

I raised my finger to place it on him but stopped just short so that he did not move away this time. When I saw that he would accept my caress, I lowered my sensitive fingertip to the raised skin.

"S. V."

Tracing the first letter softly, I leaned up to kiss one side of his mouth. "S…Swan." His lips quirked subtly, obviously already having ascertained where I was going. "V…Velathri." I punctuated that with another kiss.

He chuckled slightly, and I felt him relax against me. Well, most of it relaxed; I could still feel the very tense part of him that wanted to stake his claim on me.

"How kind of them to put it over your heart for me, Edward. Now, even if you tried to sneak away with another, she'd never be able to miss my mark. Are you game for me adding in a B at the beginning and a C at the end?" I asked, totally being ridiculous. There was no way I'd put Edward through that level of pain again.

He moved sensually against me. "Only you, Bella, could make me laugh about it." He remained still, breathing in my scent for a few moments before speaking again. "A 'B' and a 'C,' hm…" he growled seductively at my ear. "Feeling territorial?" he teased back.

"You are mine now…totally." I half teased and half meant it. I'd rip anyone to pieces who touched him.

He spun me around and pushed me up against the wall, grazing his teeth across the skin of my neck. "I've been yours from the moment you stepped into that classroom in Forks," he snarled out. "Only yours…forever…mark or no mark."

"Well, I for one think it's sexy, knowing you carry my initials above your heart. I could kiss their cold ashes."

He growled into my neck, and the feel of his body vibrating against me did really interesting things to my body. "Bella…I love you," he said harshly. "God…what did I do to deserve you?"

"I'm not quite sure…remind me again how much you love me," I challenged him.

I barely heard the sound of my clothes ripping before he had me pinned against the wall, fully seated within me. "Yes, just like that," I groaned out and he took my legs and wrapped them around his hips.

"Love, this is only a beginning. I plan to show you all the ways…positions…and manners in which I can love you," he swore out, rocking into me.

* * *

I knocked on the door in front of me.

Waiting to be granted permission to enter, I shivered remembering the day and night I'd just experienced. The visual of him lying on our bed, the sheets barely covering him, was a temptation I almost couldn't resist. Edward had teased me, attempting to grab me as I sped by him. When he'd lunged, said covers had slipped giving me even more reason to stay. Damn the man was a temptation. Which is why I was standing before my Mother and Father's door.

"Come in, my dear," Sulpicia called out.

She smiled when I walked into the room. Aro stepped from the dressing area and nodded softly at me in acknowledgement. "You've come to break my heart." His face was a portrait of humor and understanding.

"Father, is it too much to ask that I have enough time to enjoy my honeymoon? How long did you stay ensconced in your home after the two of you met?"

Aro looked like he was about to argue, but Sulpicia reached over to grab his hand, bringing him to her. A look so full of love passed between them that I knew they understood.

"Isabella, your father and I have already made arrangements for your transport to Carlisle and Esme's island. We believe a year should be an adequate honeymoon retreat before you are expected to return to us." She looked over at Aro's unhappy face. "Of course, we'll be coming to visit…often…but we will call first," she grinned. A smile washed over Aro's face, and I knew that such a promise had been the only way Sulpicia had won me this boon.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." She looked to my father. "I'm going to help Esme and the girls finish packing her clothing. We have some special surprises for you both. I would ask for pictures, but I really don't want to know." She chuckled at me and then left.

Aro moved over to the couch and sat down. I followed the suddenly quiet leader.

"Aro?" I asked softly, and he growled at me. "Father?" I tried again.

"Much better…" he glanced to me almost shyly. "I am not much of a father, I know. However, I am trying. You are challenging me of course, you know. I have performed the duties of a leader for millennia. It had always been a satisfying responsibility, but I must admit that it has grown tedious over the past centuries. I needed something to liven up the monotony. Had you not come, I may have just had to go out searching for more talents…started a few fights…"

"And generally been a pain in the ass?" I interrupted.

"Watch your language, young lady."

I sucked my bottom lip in attempting to keep from grinning. "Well, instead, I hand you some of the most talented vampires within our world, complete with the man at the helm you've desired for several hundred years. They in turn help you to bring about the destruction of your most hated enemies…blah…blah…blah." I was intentionally being irreverent to get him to smile. His sudden seriousness was disconcerting.

"Don't forget your quadruped friend. The addition of his kind to our legends will only serve to make us fodder for fireside chats for another millennia."

"You are such a sanctimonious prude," I responded. "What? No reprimand?" I laughed out when he didn't respond.

"What is there to dispute about the truth?" he shrugged elegantly.

I laughed so hard I snorted. "So you can accept sanctimonious prude, but not pain in the ass?"

He turned to face me. The look on his face was serious again, and I immediately sobered.

"I know that I am pretentious and arrogant at times. However, I am called to do what is necessary to make sure that our kind are protected, and that the humans around us remain ignorant. When you walked through the door, you were only another means to an end, Isabella." I gasped in pain before he grabbed my hand. "But, the moment I heard you speak and then touched you, it became personal…something that you know has only happened a few times in my life." I knew he was referring to Carlisle.

He remained looking down at my hand, his thumb rubbing across the top. "I saw Sulpicia and knew I had to have her. She was so beautiful and calm even as a human. She was exactly what I needed, and I knew that I loved her long before I placed my lips to her throat and made her mine for eternity. The moment Carlisle walked through the doors of the throne room…I knew that I would pine over that man for the rest of my existence. And you…the moment I touched you…I knew you were the daughter of my heart. I will never regret changing you."

"Father, what do you intend to do about Carlisle? You know I love him as well, and the thought that one of you could get hurt…"

He grinned deviously and suddenly he looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His eyes twinkled with mischievousness and the glee lit him from within. It was hard to resist the lure of him when he was this way. He was charismatic, there was no doubt. I was amazed again at Carlisle's strength in leaving him, and further, to withstand the campaign of persuasion I knew Aro must have waged before, and would again.

"He will, of course, forestall me, and I will parry. Esme with threaten and I will appear appropriately contrite…and she will know it is all an act. Carlisle is my treat, Isabella. The thing that will keep me from going mad with the tedium that will ensue during this lull before another enemy conspires to rise and come against us. For millennia, I have watched the Romanians, but they are not the only ones who have designs on being the leaders of our world. The defeat we handed Stefan and Vladimir will provide a respite to the maneuverings as they retreat and regroup, but sooner or later someone will try again. In the meantime, we watch the masses and take care of anyone who forgets our rules."

"And in the meantime, you will pursue Carlisle dogmatically," I added.

"Dogmatically? Hm…I like the terms strategically, passionately, and tirelessly," he grinned, still caught up in the thought of his quest to win over the Cullen patriarch. "He knows it, don't be mislead. It is a game for him as well, Isabella. He loves torturing me…he is not so much the pacifist he presents. Sadist…actually," he joked.

"Okay, that visual is a little too much," I scoffed. "No regrets, right? If you don't win?"

"Isabella…have you no faith in me? Now that I have him here, I have forever to harass him. I remain optimistic." He moved to enclose my hand between his. "I regret only one thing…that I hurt you. Though daughter of my heart, you are also a daughter of Carlisle's heart. I forced you to my way of life even though you pleaded…" he looked up to me then "…I lost Carlisle that way for a time, and I will not lose you. Your mate, Edward, he needs you. That boy…no I won't even call him that…that man saved us in all the ways that matter." He looked toward Marcus and Didyme's room. "You wish to support him, don't you?"

"Yes," I said softly. "The animal blood…it's awful, but better than how it feels for me to take a human's life." I moved slightly to catch his eyes. "I don't think less of anyone who lives off of human blood. I understand that it tastes so much better, but how can I be there for him while at the same time imbibing in the very thing that causes him pain?"

"I knew it was only a matter of time, Isabella. The day I thought I'd brought on his destruction with my greed, I swore that if he was somehow miraculously still walking this earth, that I would not stand in your way…of anything that would make you happy. I just hope that you will return when the time comes for your honeymoon to conclude."

I realized then why he'd looked so unsure when I came in. He thought I was leaving for good. I threw myself into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere," I murmured into his shoulder, strands of his silky black hair caught between my cheek and him. "Well, other than to see Marcus briefly and then to a tropical paradise for a year, then…I may decided to beg you for more…"

He chuckled against the top of my head. "I don't know about that…don't push it."

We remained cuddled against each other for a few minutes. "Do you miss him, terribly?" he finally asked.

How had he known I was thinking of Charlie?

"Yes. Charlie and I weren't much on touching one another, but I always knew he would be there for me. I hate that he can't know my happiness, and that I'm with Edward. It's nice that you can. It is almost as if I can believe that somehow he feels my peace…through you."

"He is a special man, to have created a child such as yourself."

It was nice to know that the man who literally controlled the world felt this way about me. He was curiously quiet then.

A few minutes later, he finally stirred. "I've already arranged with a contact in Brazil to have various wildlife delivered to the Isle. Carlisle informed me that there is very little game on the small bit of paradise he bought his Esme. He is fearful for Edward to go into Rio until he at least has managed a degree of control again. I fear that you will be in the same position, especially if you are going to forgo what your body has grown to expect. We are going to throw the two of you together in paradise and make sure that you have what you need to give this plan of yours a chance."

"Thank you," I breathed out, realizing that what I'd thought would be a difficult conversation had been resolved easily. "I love you," I said quickly, almost embarrassed to say the words.

He tensed, but only for a second, then I was pulled into a bone crushing, even for a vampire, hug. "I love you too, Isabella."

**Edward POV**

The heat of the tropical sun felt too good against my naked skin. I moved my hand slowly toward the woman who lay at my side.

"Mmmm…" she murmured when I found her hand and linked our fingers. "Can't move, feels too good."

I smiled enjoying the decadence in her voice. I cracked my eyes to see her golden ones looking back at me. Beautiful, loving, understanding golden eyes.

Each week, for the past six months, we'd heard a boat approaching the island. It stopped only for a minute or two before it left. I would admit that just after the second week, I'd contemplated staking out the area, just for the taste of the man's blood. Bella and I had been a pair then…our bloodlust driving us half mad at times. I'd had to call Carlisle to tell him to send lumber, sheet rock, and paint. Between our natural aggression and the agony of our throats demanding anything other than the deer, wildcats, and bear (we still couldn't believed that animal had been captured) left for us, we'd destroyed several walls in the house.

Emmett had had a field day, harassing us, as our siblings converged on the island to spend time with us and help repair the damages. Everyone had come at some time or the other, and I still grinned at the visual of Felix throwing Jane off the cliffs. The perpetually angry girl had transformed through the fruition of their love and mating. She screamed like a banshee on the way down, but rose from the waves like a tempting mermaid. Bella and I had left at that point. It was two days before we saw them again.

Jacob and Eve had stayed a week, and Bella's grin was unstoppable as she watched the two frolic both as humans and wolves through the waves. I'd never seen Jacob more serene and at peace. I was tickled to see the ring I'd found worn proudly on Eve's finger. Alice, of course, went nuclear on the plans for a wedding. She was planning a huge late summer affair under the skies for the "second" wedding.

Aro, Sulpicia, Esme, and Carlisle were regulars, coming together. To say I'd been shocked seeing Marcus in board shorts at the Chateau was a fact. To say I'd been absolutely stunned to see Aro dressed similarly, resplendent in the sun, was more so.

"What?" he'd snarled at my stupefied expression. I wasn't dumb enough to make a comment.

Only Marcus and Didyme had not come, and solely because they were still as entrenched in their love nest as we were in ours. Bella spoke to him almost daily, so it wasn't as if there was a distance between us. He and I had also spoken…checking on each other…as had been our pact during our flight from the chaos…in the days he helped me right myself when I'd thought all was lost.

I felt like myself again, though. And Bella had demonstrated immense and unnatural control in regards to her bloodlust once over the initial angst. I'd wanted to scream when she told me that the man's scent on the animals almost made her sick. I would never be able to say that.

"Sorry" had been her only response when I'd griped. She'd followed it up with "I think I was just born to be this way."

We'd even been to Rio to go dancing, but only a few times. It was then that I'd called Aro and told him he could stop the 'room service,' but he'd declined saying that he didn't want us to do anything other than relax. "Expend your energy making my daughter happy, young one. Chasing your dinner around that island is as far as I want you to have to go." Speaking of…

"When did Aro say that the group was arriving?" I said softly to her, pushing myself to my elbow to look down into her exquisite face. The shimmer of her skin caused by the sun made her look like an angel.

"Actually, any time now. I guess we need to get dressed and wait on them at the house. She rose, totally naked, and grinned at me, putting a hand down to help me. "He said he had some surprise, and that we should be 'appropriate' and 'waiting for him.' I took it as a warning he didn't wanted to catch us in '_dishabille_' like he did the last time." She'd stunningly recreate his exact tone of outrage when he'd caught us.

As we walked back through the forest toward the house, I enjoyed the solitude. It was so rare that I had a break from my gift, that I was covetous now of the alone time we had. Of course, Bella allowed me in her head often…particularly when we made love (which was most of the time)…but for the most part I was able to live like an ungifted vampire, free from the chaos of the thoughts around me. Honestly, I didn't want to go back…except I missed them…not the thoughts, but the individuals who produced them.

The shade of the house provided a dramatic differentiation between the heat of the beach, and Bella sighed already missing the bright sun. By unspoken agreement, we walked toward the second bedroom we'd made our own personal heaven and quickly into the shower.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Cullen," she teased, knowing that if I touched her we would be at each other again.

Aro would not be pleased to have to send someone in to tell us to get dressed…again. The honeymoon had clearly not worn off, and I was already strategizing with her as to how to get another year out of him. Eyeing the water as it ran across her back, I realized I would promise him just about anything.

We'd no more gotten dressed when I heard the sound of the boat approaching the island. Bella turned to me astounded. "They've brought the big yacht…it must be a bunch of them," she said quickly, suddenly anxious to meet our visitors at the dock.

We made our way quickly toward the area, but when I was hit with the thoughts from the group, I stumbled. Bella turned at my uncharacteristic clumsiness.

"Edward?"

I could only shake my head. I was struck dumb, first from what I saw through their minds, and secondly through Aro's order.

_My moment in the spotlight, not yours, Edward. Keep your mouth shut,_ he ordered.

"Bella, it's okay," was all I could manage in my shocked state.

"Oh…kay," she said drawing the word out into many syllables. "C'mon," she said jerking me impatiently toward the area where the guests would undock from the smaller shuttle boats

What the hell was he thinking?

_It's okay, son,_ Carlisle sent me, and then let me see the plan. My eyes jerked to Bella wondering just how she was going to react.

We broke through the trees and watched the two smaller boats leave the huge white monstrosity that Aro kept for leisurely travel. It was the same floating palace that had brought us here. The ocean was perfectly idyllic so it took little time for the speed crafts to draw near. I saw the identical looks of pleasure in Emmett and Jasper's faces as they maneuvered alongside each other. Of course, Emmett would be the one to jerk the wheel slightly as if he was going to crash into Jasper's craft. Any other time, I wouldn't put it past Emmett, but this time he wouldn't dare. He wouldn't risk hurting the precious cargo on board.

The only thing that kept it secret from Bella was that the slight breeze that did ruffle the frothy limbs of the trees blew directly from behind us, sending our scent toward them…instead of the other way. We remained under the canopy of tree coverage until they'd docked.

_Keep her there,_ Aro instructed me.

I saw Bella's confusion when she heard his heart, strong and clear. She turned to me in confusion. This was clearly not Jacob or Eve…their wolf hearts pounded out their own special rhythm. His scent hit us just as Emmett lent him a hand, and I saw my wife's eyes go black with not hunger, but shock.

"Damnit, Emmett. I'm perfectly capable of climbing out of a boat myself. I've done it for years fishing. Now, get out of my way, I just want to know where she is," Charlie's voice called out clearly over the open way.

Her gasped "Daddy" alerted Charlie to her location, and the look of love that passed over Charlie's face when he saw her standing beside me, made whatever would happen from here worth while. She tore from my grasp as he began running toward her, and I was not the only one to turn slightly to give them privacy as the two met and clung to each other. Great tears of joy rolled down Charlie's face as her wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank God…thank God…thank God…" he chanted.

**Please let me know what you think! HEA up next.**

**I am privileged to have crmcneill as a beta – even when he drives me crazy. Many, many thanks Master.**


	35. Discernment

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all. I'm just grateful that she lets us play around in her little world.**

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. I couldn't stop writing on this chapter – so it has been broken into two. Don't worry – my beta already has the other piece. I'll have it up soon.**

**As I bring another story to close, I have to admit it has been a journey for me. Having never written before I attempted with Harvest Moon, I have to say that writing, even for fun, is often a painful process. I can't tell you how many times I've screamed in frustration – ready to quit. **

**THANK YOU to each and every one of you who have taken the time to leave a review – it seriously makes my day to think that you like the story enough to give me feedback. They have been my nirvana when I thought this story just plain sucked. You are the best!**

Edward POV

The rest of the family, along with Jacob and Evelina, stepped out of the boat while Charlie and Bella continued to hug one another. Charlie's mind, usually so quiet to me, was filled with relief, love, and lots of questions. He wanted to yell at Bella for having left him, but he was too happy to have her in his arms to do so at this moment. I was certain he was saving that for later.

He knew what she was. Carlisle had taken care of that. I saw brief snippets of Charlie glaring at Aro, as well, as he explained the rules of our world and why "Isabella" could not allow him to know she was still "living." I wanted to know the how, the details of why Charlie was here, but no one's mind was open to me right now about it. They were focused on the still trembling man being embraced by his vampire daughter. It was a poignant moment. Charlie's tears splashed over Bella's face, and it was almost as if her tearless sobs had produced them as they glittered on her face. They were both unashamed at the display. I wished in that moment for a camera to capture the moment for Charlie.

"Charlie, I don't understand?" she finally forced out.

"I hear there's some fancy house on this island. Unlike you, the sun is killing me here Bells. I'm hoping there is an air conditioner there as well, because we are far away from cool, shady Forks," he joked. "Maybe we can talk there?" he suggested, taking in the shimmering face before him.

"Of course, of course," she gasped turning toward me, her arm around his waist.

"Edward," he said sternly as they approached where I stood.

"Charlie." I acknowledged.

He held my gaze as he recalled his conversation with Emmett, the one where he'd been told of my mind reading capabilities and Bella's ability to block them. Charlie had wanted to get Bella to block Emmett's mind from me, so that Emmett could deck me for him.

"I'll let him do it anyway, if it will make you feel better, sir."

"I may still take you up on it," he grumbled back at me. Bella looked up at her dad, grinning at the mischievous look on his face. I wondered if she would be so happy if she knew that her father wanted my brother to beat the crap out of me and tear me to pieces, and then he would decide whether or not to light them. _Only thing stopping me is that you're my son-in-law, and that only by the slightest of margins._

Carlisle and Esme stepped to my side, giving me subtle smiles, and we began to make our way up the short path to the house.

_Just wait until Aro and I can tell you and Bella the whole story_, my father begged, knowing I was anxious to hear the explanation.

Jake just kept repeating _I'm sorry _in his head.

As soon as we made the door, I blurred over to the control unit for the air conditioning. Bella and I hadn't needed it, of course, but I would imagine the muggy heat would be too much for Charlie, who was so used to the cool temperatures of the Northeast. Having programmed the right temperature, I turned to see him watching me with wide eyes. I'd not thought to control my speed.

"Damn, you're fast," he blurted out.

I felt almost embarrassed, but as the family crowded around us, I moved to take my place next to Bella. She'd sat on the couch with her father, clinging to his hand. She was always surprising me. She sat beside him, gently touching him as if the smell of his blood didn't make her throat burn like the fires of hell.

_You okay?_ Carlisle asked me.

Just because I was back to my normal self didn't mean the smell of blood didn't entice me. It always had…always would, I suppose. I turned and smirked at him, letting him know that I was fine. This was Charlie…I wouldn't hurt a hair on his head, even if he wanted to separate my head from my body and dance a jig around the fire.

Aro moved gracefully to the chair opposite us and sat down. It was difficult not to be irritated at the pompous, satisfied air he exuded.

"Isabella, it would seem that your intelligence runs in your family," he smirked looking over to Charlie. "Charlie was on to us, thanks to Jacob."

We both gasped and looked over at the embarrassed wolf.

"Thanks, Aro," he grumbled out. "Now tell the whole story before they take turns stomping me." Amazingly, Eve didn't look too alarmed.

Charlie laughed at the look on Jacob's face, and decided to enlighten us.

"Bells, when Jacob came back and told me that you'd committed suicide, my life ended." He looked over to her and brought her ice cold hand to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it. "The next few weeks were ones I never want to experience again. But then I realized it just didn't feel like you were dead. Something just seemed…wrong. It just felt like I would know if it was true, instead I just had a feeling in my heart like you needed me somehow. Then the mutt disappears again, and when he comes back he has company. Her…" he pointed to Eve "…I like. The brother not so much; he's causing pandemonium back home amongst the ladies. Almost like when you all appeared…" he looked around at my father, brothers, and me." He laughed without humor. "At least you all did your best to stay away from everyone and somehow they were a little spooked by you. Of course, now I know why… Not him, he's attracts women like a magnet and he enjoys it…and that is causing chaos in my little town."

He glared over at Jacob, causing our friend to bow his head in shame. Only Charlie could get a supernatural creature to be afraid of him. It was funny to watch him intimidate Jacob, and I realized that he didn't seem to be intimidated by Aro either. That might not be such a good thing.

"Then, even though he attempted to cover his tracks well, Billy slipped and told me that Jacob and Eve were planning on college. Not just the Port Angeles community college, but University of Washington. I knew that neither Jacob nor Billy had that kind of money, because I was planning on using some of my _"lottery"_ money to send him." He said the word with just the right amount of humor. "Again, the same sense that something was…off…just took over. I called an old friend in Seattle and hired him to do some investigation, and low and behold, what did I find? Unexplainable savings accounts in their names…even little Seth, who had also conveniently disappeared. There was only one person I knew who had that kind of money." He looked directly at Carlisle.

My father shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. Charlie knew though. He knew that we and Aro all had our hands in it.

"With appropriate enticement, my friend did some further investigation and found that the money had been wired from Florence, Italy."

Bella and I both looked at him in fascination, but our family had more time to process the reality than we had. They just smirked, and I realized there was more coming.

"So one night, a month or so ago, Jacob and this Alrik decide to go out drinking…"

Bella's gasp covered him up and she growled out, "JACOB BLACK!"

Jacob just shrugged unrepentantly. "I was attempting to bond with Alrik. He's still not totally one hundred percent behind Eve and me getting married…"

Eve blushed brightly and I saw memories of her and Alrik having discussions about Jacob. Alrik was caving, but not entirely sold.

Charlie snickered, and I realized he was enjoying Jacob's discomfort. He held Jacob responsible for keeping Bella from him as well, so he was taking a certain amount of pleasure that Jacob's love life wasn't all roses. "He and Alrik had a little too much to drink and ended up causing a scene…not that they did anything wrong, but some local yokels decided to impress the ladies by taking on the two biggest men in the bar. The other men got their asses handed to them." Charlie was actually proud of that. "I got called. Jacob's just lucky that he didn't get busted for underage drinking, which I still could arrange by the way," he threw out causing Jacob to wince.

Charlie rolled his eyes and turned back to Bella. "I threw them in the jail cell to teach them a lesson. My deputies put them through a strip search and everything. Their personal possession were placed in an envelope and handed to me."

I saw what Charlie wasn't saying…the female deputies that had volunteered for the duty. But, I was absolutely amazed at his mind when I saw what was coming next.

"Now, I'm not all into the newest gadgets, but when I did the inventory, even I realized just how expensive that little phone was that Jacob was carrying around. So, I did a little search through the call history…and guess whose name is programmed into the device? And even though it had an American number, the history revealed multiple calls to Italy and South America."

Emmett chuckled in appreciation. _Now I know where Bella got her instincts from. _Charlie looked to the smiling Emmett. "My guy is good."

_No, Charlie, you're just that good,_ I thought.

"Which, by the way, I could have you arrested for?" Jacob snarked.

"Prove it," Charlie threw back, calling Jacob out. "I have witnesses to your illegal activity, you have none to mine," he smiled evilly, and we all chuckled at the look on his face. More and more, like Emmett, I realized just how much like Charlie Bella was.

"I never realized how bad the police corruption was in Forks, Charlie," Jacob snarked back at him.

"Well, I wouldn't know anymore, would I, Jacob?" he responded, causing Bella to gasp out.

"Dad, what do you mean?"

He blushed now, a deep rich blush that spread across his face. "I resigned, Bells, closed up the house. I cashed in everything I had except the house, and added it to the miraculous _lottery _money I'd been stockpiling…because I was coming to Italy to find you."

"WHAT!" she stood up, totally amazed by what her dad had just revealed to us.

"Isabella, give your father a chance to finish his story," Aro murmured. "He still has much to tell you, and this is the 'good part', as the saying goes." He'd brought his steepled hands before his face, the tips at his smiling lips. He really was enjoying this…entirely too much.

Charlie continued, "I gave the phone back without Jacob realizing I was on to him. I tendered my resignation the next day and began staking out the reservation. I borrowed a good ATN Thermal vision binocular from an FBI guy who owed me a favor and waited to see if I could catch Jacob in something…anything."

"Let me guess, you caught Jacob phasing?" Bella whispered, almost in a horrified manner.

"Is that what it's called? Biggest damn dog I've ever seen - whatever it's called."

"I'm not a dog! I've told you that," Jacob swore out.

Charlie was just harassing him. "Oh, that's right. Wolf, protector… Whatever. Your dad still owes me for all that secrecy. Damn, I'm not Indian by birth, but I might as well be an adopted member of the tribe for all the time I've spent at the reservation, celebrating with your family. What if I'd shot one of you when all those stories of those bears were circulating? Guess you all would have let me in then, right?" He huffed at Jake's face, and I realized that this had been an ongoing argument between them.

"Dad, what did you do?" Bella asked sitting back down, but I could tell she was almost afraid to ask.

"Well, first thing I did was go home and have a few beers."

Emmett broke out laughing, enjoying Charlie's candor. _Damn, he's funny, Edward. I never knew. Just wait until he gets to the part where he met Aro. You won't believe what he said to him. Balls the size of grapefruit…_

"Then I got to thinking about something…how much Jacob hated Edward at first. I didn't even have to get on the internet or sit in a tree for days getting mosquito bit to figure out the most likely cause." He turned to grin at Bella. "I loved to sit and watch the cheap B grade movies on Saturday afternoons when I was a kid. Godzilla, the Swamp Thing…fake suits with visible zippers and all. But do you know what was always my favorite? Dracula versus the werewolf…do you know how many movies were made about _that mythical _struggle?" He said the word mythical in just the right sarcastic tone.

Bella's mouth dropped.

"I have to admit a few things threw me. How they could come out in the daytime? How Carlisle could practice at the hospital? Why Esme shopped every week at the supermarket? How the hell Bells could have that bite mark on her arm and not be a vampire herself?"

I stirred in distress. _Don't worry, we explained that to him as well,_ Alice threw me.

"But then other things hit me as well. How well behaved you all were…even for teenagers. It was like you were actively working to stay under the radar. Your impeccable manners. The way you spoke and the words you used at times. The sense that something was 'off'…well, it just righted."

"After he figured it all out, he went back to the house and waited on us," Jake snarled. "We smelled him, of course, so we phased and came back to the house as humans, totally unaware that he'd figured us out. 'Pretty brown coat, Jacob,'" our friend mimicked what were most likely Charlie's first words.

"Then I asked where the hell you were. When he wouldn't answer that, I asked where the hell_ you_ were," he said looking to me. "I knew she would be with you, having figured it out. Don't worry; Carlisle and Aro have explained it all to me. I don't pretend to understand it, but I respect that you were trying to leave her human. You about killed her doing it, though…" he left off, purposely eliciting the guilt he was hoping to induce in me.

"Yes, sir. It is my biggest regret. I was trying to keep from doing that exact thing."

"Jacob, for once, kept his big mouth shut, denying everything. But what he didn't know was that I was already headed to Italy. I had a good idea of the vicinity. I thought it would be easy…wandering around the streets at night until some vampire found me. Honestly, I was praying and hoping it would be one of the Cullens, or at least a friend of theirs. I broke into your house to steal some of your clothes. Knowing how sense of smell is for most predators, I figured the scent would at least attract attention, and hopefully peg me as one of yours."

While Bella's face was a portrait of horror at what Charlie had planned, Aro smiled in absolute delight as the story was recounted. I didn't like where his mind was going. Charlie was entirely too smart for his own good…but perfect for Aro's.

"Daddy, where did you meet my Fath…Aro?" Bella asked.

Charlie looked up, having caught her slip. "Aro explained it all, Bella, not just part. I know he and the big one are the ones that changed you and that you would have died otherwise. I know in what capacity he has served for you. Honey, if I had had the pleasure of having another child, it wouldn't have decreased my love for you in any measure."

Charlie was telling Bella it was okay…okay to love them both. It threw Bella and me both for a loop.

"Ah…here comes the sheer genius of the story. Charlie didn't stop at just acquiring clothing with your scent. He took his time in looking through the house," Aro murmured in pure delight, bringing us back to the tale of the human that tracked vampires.

"What I found only served to convince me I was right. The rumors of the siblings being more than siblings, the bedrooms gave credence to it. The total lack of food in the house. But Carlisle's study proved the gold mine. I found the picture there of Carlisle and the other three…"

_By the way, Edward, Caius really likes Charlie,_ Jasper sent to me._ He appreciates Charlie's sarcastic wit and keen mind. From what I can tell, this is an unheard of occurrence. Whatever happens, Caius will be an ally in this._ Ever the strategist, my brother. He, of course, would be thinking of everything we needed to argue our case with Aro. I feared it was a lost cause. Charlie would either die or be one of us.

"…I knew they had to be the key. It was obvious from the picture that they were royalty and that Carlisle had been with them at some point in time. So, I knew I was looking for at least three ancient vampires. Little did I know…" He smirked over at Aro. "I took a picture of the portrait and had it developed. I hoped that when I met the first vampire it would slow them down long enough to not kill me and that their curiosity as to how I would know about the three in the picture would at least insure that I'd been taken to them."

I had to admit, I wanted to see a vision of Charlie's face when he saw the Volturi and the guard for the first time.

"I was packing to leave, when the doorbell rang," Charlie said next. "It was your two friends, Bells. Damn, he is one big guy. She's a sweetheart."

What? Jane…sweetheart? It seemed Aro was not the only one Charlie had charmed.

"I took one look at their eyes and asked, _'_Are you here to take me to Bells?'"

_**Aro POV**_

Watching the burgeoning astonishment in Isabella and Edward's face, I relaxed back into the chair, "enjoying the show" as the newer generations would call it.

"Felix informed me that he'd been sent to retrieve me. I never looked back," Charlie told them. "Well, I did call Jacob to tell him the gig was up and that I was headed to Italy."

Isabella looked to her shifter friend, and he blushed prettily.

"I still didn't tell him," Jacob refuted. "But I did call Aro," he further informed her, before glancing to me. "I told him that if anything happened to Charlie that you would never forgive him. I was quickly informed that my presence was requested, along with Charlie's." He'd mumbled a few choice words at my insistence. You'd think he would've known that I could hear them. He'd been around vampires long enough to know. "Longest damn airplane ride of my life. I never knew that a man could stare you down for hours at a time without saying a single damn word. Now I know how Edward feels, not being able to hear you…wondering what's going through that devious mind of yours."

I smiled in glee, seeing Isabella's smirk and Edward's accepting shrug. It was good to see my daughter again. It had been a long three weeks. She looked radiant. The boy was taking very good care of her. He was resplendent as well. If the states I'd caught them in were any indication, I doubted they were doing much more than mating…with the necessary feeding thrown in. Whatever they were doing, it was working. I hated to break up their honeymoon, but I needed them back in Volterra. The separation from her was killing me. Oh, I knew they were planning to come back to me as soon as the year was up and I refused their plea for more time, but the man before me was my insurance policy.

No one, other than my wife and my mind reading son-in-law, need know that I'd just wanted to see her smile. If delivering her father to her was the key…so be it. She'd never asked, but I knew her heart even if I couldn't read her mind. The secrecy from Charlie was a festering sore within her. She would've never broken our rules, I knew, but the joy in her face when she'd saw him made my stretching of them worthwhile.

He was but a human and therefore his life would pass quickly…unless of course I could convince him to undergo the change. I knew this was one I would not be able to force without losing the individual for which his presence was necessary. There were other humans privy to our secret, but they were either desirous of the change, and therefore willing to prostrate themselves before us to obtain it, or they were threatened enough by our sinister nature to not ask the questions that would necessitate the ending of their lives. Charles Swan didn't fit the mold to either, but for now, he would be allowed his human life until I could find a way to manipulate this all to my bidding, or he asked for immortal life first.

And for now, I covered my indiscretion, my hypocrisy, under the guise that I'd had to go after Charlie, to retrieve him because he'd been coming for us and thereby posed a risk. It didn't hurt that reports had been brought to us by our agents in Florence that questions were being asked about the wire transfers…it didn't hurt that I'd intercepted the call and asked the man to come to us instead and report in front of a crowd of the Volturi and visitors.

I'd manipulated it all to my benefit.

I looked to see Edward's eyes trained on me and smiled victoriously at him.

_I can't read him clearly. I get glimpses of his past, but instead of being the delicious flow of knowledge pouring into me to which I'm accustomed; it is like snapshots of only the things he is willing to share. He is an enigma, as much as she is…a private man…a useful man. _

His arched eyebrow bordered on insubordination. He was calling my thoughts into question, reminding me that he knew the true nature of my choice. He loved Isabella too. There was nothing either of us wouldn't give her, and he knew that was my true motivation. Edward also knew that it wouldn't benefit him to make my reasons or plans public knowledge. I was thoroughly enjoying having someone who knew my every thought. Edward, my son-in-law, was becoming an unusual and, I daresay, trusted companion. I was almost as covetous of the relationship with him as I was his father. I could care less that he knew my thoughts because he would only call me into question in privacy…and I was anticipating the challenge of him doing so.

Charlie continued with his description of what had happened as Edward and I communicated nonverbally. "When we arrived at the…castle…it was all I could do to keep from screaming your name out," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Aro gave Jasper, Carlisle, and I the responsibility of meeting Charlie. Wasn't that kind of him?" Emmett said drolly. I grinned allowing him his sarcasm.

"I was furious," Charlie admitted. "I wanted to punch them, but I knew that it would mostly likely only hurt me, which Emmett has since confirmed, of course."

Carlisle smiled softly, squeezing Esme's hand as he joined in. "Bella, your father looked directly at me and snarled. All he wanted to know is what happened to you. I told him that you were just fine and that we would explain. He was quick to tell me that I would indeed be explaining."

Isabella giggled at the look on Charlie's face. His cheeks were stained with a delicate blush. I was glad that I was the only real vampire in the group, because the perfume of his embarrassment was delicious.

"Bells, I was seriously angry, particularly with Carlisle. I'd trusted him, defended him to others…to the Quileute, and to know he'd lied made me furious."

Isabella began to speak up to defend Carlisle, but Charlie shushed her. "I know…I know…death sentence for the teller _and_ the listener for breaking the secret."

The man was quite clear where he stood; maybe I should just go ahead and set a time within which he would need to be turned. I saw Edward twitch at my thought. He was going to be the one that had a problem with Charlie's change, not Isabella. She had not one reservation about her vampiric nature, now that her choice of food sources didn't cause her anguish. He, I suspected, would always carry reservations.

"I took Charlie to your room. I thought it would make him more comfortable seeing where you lived, and then while we waited on Aro, I explained everything," Carlisle said softly.

I'd found his initiative thoroughly satisfying. Carlisle had flourished over the past months, and whether he and Esme wanted it or not, they were now acknowledged, publically and privately, as part of the Volturi. He was firmly and permanently fixed in my household, as was appropriate. Carlisle had come home.

"Everything?" Isabella breathed out.

"Yes, Bella, everything. Charlie knows about how you and Edward fell in love. What you were and are to Edward. What happened when you ran to Arizona, your birthday party, why Edward left, and what has happened since you've been in Italy. I didn't leave anything out, and Jacob finally told Charlie about the Quileutes and their legacy. He knows everything."

Isabella sent Carlisle a blinding smile, clearly pleased that there were no more secrets. It was also clear that she believed that was no one could have done the job better than Carlisle. Charlie turned toward the Cullen patriarch and the stress in his face relaxed, as well. They'd fallen victim to his magic. Carlisle had that effect on everyone…and most definitely on me. I wanted him to release my stress, but that of course hadn't happened yet…although my magnanimous behavior toward Charlie had garnered me an embrace from him. I'd been so startled by the feel of his arms wrapped around me, that I'd barely considered taking advantage of it before he withdrew. Edward's eyes snapped to me and he was actually grinning as I relived the memory. He smirked and shook his head at me.

Hearing them speaking of that day, I reminisced back to what I'd witnessed. I'd walked in to find Charlie standing at the fireplace, looking at the pictures of him, his ex-wife, and her husband that I'd obtained for Isabella.

"_How?" he turned to Carlisle, but I answered, having walked silently in._

"_I have associates that I hired to obtain regular pictures and reports for Isabella. She has been keeping up with you through them."_

_Charlie spun to me at that point, narrowing his gaze on me. "And you are…the devil?"_

_I imagined I might look that way to him, dressed in my all black formal robes, pale skin, and red eyes._

_Emmett found this funny of course. "El Diablo," he murmured under his breath irreverently._

"_Sabe __más el Diablo por Viejo que por Diablo," Charlie muttered, piggybacking on Emmett's comment._

'_The devil knows more because he is old, than because he is the devil.'__ I chuckled at Charlie's audacity. Isabella was definitely his daughter. "Are you complimenting my intelligence, or just commenting on my age."_

"_Both, but I believe you must be more of the devil than anything to control this pack of killers," Charlie threw back at me. _

_I chuckled, enjoying his candor and bravado. It wasn't the first time I'd been called the Devil, and I was certain it wouldn't be the last time either. The shocked look on both Emmett and Jasper's face was priceless. Carlisle just smiled at me indulgently. He well knew my warped sense of humor._

"_However, it would seem that I owe you more than I will ever be able to repay. Charles Swan," he introduced himself, holding out his hand. "Oh, and by the way, Carlisle has already informed me that by extending my hand to you, I'm offering up everything. Come pilfer my simple mind."_

_Simple mind, my eye. He was brilliant, I reasoned, as his disjointed memories poured into me. But I even cracked a smile at his next comment. _

"_And now you know about the most important things in life…how to fish, drink beer, and watch baseball," he'd said, smiling as he pulled his hand back._

"_Dude! So true," Emmett had nodded, agreeing with at least the baseball part._

Isabella's hand remained firmly wrapped in her father's for the entirety of the day. She only moved from his side when his stomach growled, and only then long enough for her and Rosalie to fix him, Jacob, and Eve sandwiches. The stress of the whirlwind last few days finally caught up to our human, wolf, and werewolf companions. They were sound asleep not long after dark.

"Aro?" Isabella asked as soon as we heard their heartbeats soften into the cadence of deep sleep.

"He can't return, Isabella; you know this and so does he. I've arranged a house in Volterra. It is connected to the castle by the ancient underground sewers so that we can come and go as we please. You and Edward will reside with and protect him until this is all settled."

It was too dangerous to have a human as precious as Charlie Swan in the castle on a constant basis; accidents did happen, after all. If I had my way, he wouldn't need the protection long and would have a newborn's strength to take on anyone who challenged him. Charlie Swan's mind intrigued me almost as much as his daughter's. He'd been able to learn everything he needed to do a credible job of tracking us down, based solely on his own ingenuity. He would make an intriguing immortal, one I hoped I would get to see, and whose skills I would be able to utilize.

For now, though, I was just happy when my daughter rose from beside her husband and walked me out onto the beach nearest the house.

"Father."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Don't be coy - for bringing him to me. You can fill everyone else's head with that nonsense about doing your duty to protect the secret, but I know you did it for me. I promise though not to tell," she said softly.

I smiled and looked up to the large moon that hung low over island. "Not to tell what?" I asked her, swinging our joined hands between us.

She turned to me, her golden eyes luminous in the light given off by the large moon. "That underneath it all, buried deep below the manipulative, autocractic tyrant, there is a man of integrity and grace."

**Please let me know what you think! HEA up next.**

**I am privileged to have crmcneill as a beta – even when he drives me crazy. Many, many thanks Master. I promise to thank you profusely on the last chapter. **


	36. Long Enough

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all. I'm just grateful that she lets us play around in her little world.**

**I am honored to say that Unloved Unwanted was nominated over at the Shimmer Awards for the Kiss Award (Best Romance). I'm up against serious competition – some really great (mostly all human) stories. As I bring this story to a close, I am so grateful that I was even considered for this. If you've enjoyed UU, I would be flattered if you would go log a vote for it and your other favorite stories.**

**http:/ shimmerawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**Voting begins today, July 8****th****.**

**In addition:**

**I am excited to say that one of the readers of Unloved Unwanted and Unloved Unwanted Divergence is currently working on a PDF of the stories. She is working diligently, and I don't when it will be done, but please visit her site:**

**SacrificedCynic: http: /www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1877457/ **

**She has done some incredible work, and I am so privileged that she would take the time out to do my feeble attempts at writing!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

And so my and Edward's honeymoon ended. As was most likely, my father's intentions, we'd boarded the boat to travel back to Italy with them destined to guard my dad until the end of his human days, whether that occurred at the end of his natural life, or through his adoption into our world. Marcus and Didyme came home, again most likely Aro's intentions, having heard that we'd been retrieved. He'd taken one look at Aro, snarled, and then insisted that the four of us, he, Didyme, Edward, and I, would escape every weekend to the chateau. Our times there had proven priceless, strengthening the bond between my favored uncle and I…as well as Didyme and I. I couldn't imagine my world without her now. She and Marcus glowed with happiness…it was the only way to describe them really.

For now though, I put those ponderings away and straightened Jake's bow tie.

"You are beautiful, Jake," I said, smoothing the crease of worry between his eyes away. He snorted at my assessment of his looks.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," he said, smoothing his shaking hands down the black fabric of his tuxedo.

"Alice left you in charge of only two duties…getting dressed…" I arched my eyebrow at him in the monkey suit "…and the ring." I held up the box with the gold band that would accompany the large solitaire on Eve's hand. "She knew that you would be so nervous that you'd have an anxiety attack, so that is why she informed me as your best woman, to make sure that said tux was on in time and that I didn't let this ring out of my sight."

He twitched, moving in restless anticipation.

"Jake…"

His brown eyes jerked down to my golden ones.

"Breathe!"

He expelled a large gush of air and took another big one in, like a dying man gasping for his last breath. He placed his hands on my arms and hung onto me like I was his anchor amidst a violent storm. I grinned, enjoying this side of him.

"I'm so nervous, Bella. I've been looking forward to this day since the moment she accepted my proposal, but now I just feel like I am going to throw up."

I reached up and placed my hands to each side of his face, making sure he looked directly down into my eyes. "Jacob Black, within just an hour, she will be Mrs. Jacob Black. You can get through anything for that, so take my hand and let's walk through that door. The bride cannot come down the aisle, to be appropriately oh'ed and ah'ed over, if the groom isn't there."

"'kay," he said as eloquently as his quivering jaw would allow.

The moment I saw Evelina begin walking towards us, Jacob stood a little taller and calmed perceptively. She was attached to Alrik's arm and the blond man didn't hesitate when he gave her hand over to my personal sun. It was a truly momentous occasion.

As momentous was the guest list to the tiny wedding on the Quileute reservation. The Cullens had walked onto the property for the first time in history, to participate, and, as such, the list was fairly small - us, Aro and Sulpicia as the Volturi representatives, the other wolves, the elders, and the wolves' imprints (for those that had them). Ironically, Jacob could now relate more to Alrik's feelings as a result of Paul having imprinted on his sister, Rachel.

Jacob began crying as soon as he and Eve were pronounced man and wife. It was so beautiful that even Emmett withheld from teasing him.

Charlie refrained from speaking to Billy for all of two hours into the party afterwards, before he caved to the longing, wistfulness, and pleading in his old friend's eyes. They then quickly ensconced themselves in a corner of the reservation's community room, talking about fishing as if they'd never been separated. Over the past day, Edward and I had remained in the woods outside my old house as friend after friend, including Mark, Charlie's old deputy and the new chief of police, came to welcome him home…only to find out he wouldn't be staying. The resulting rumor in Forks was that Charlie had taken a trip to Europe with his lottery winnings and fallen in love with an Italian woman. In fact, it was an Irish woman…Maggie and her bouncing red curls. She'd taken one look at my father during a trip to report to Aro, seen the honesty of his heart, and it had all been over. Charlie had done the same, and much to my amusement, was a man deeply in love.

Maggie had begged Carlisle to change my daddy, not wanting to give Aro any more power over the situation. Although, I was quite certain my Father would have been more than happy to oblige, Caius had ironically stepped in upon hearing the negotiations. He'd developed an attachment to my Daddy and planned to do the changing himself. I'd been concerned at first, but Marcus quickly told me that Caius had been responsible for many immortals, and that they would all monitor the process to ensure that Charlie "died appropriately." Aro had just rolled his eyes and walked away. He could care less who changed Charlie…just that it happened.

Aro…Aro was a vampire well-pleased with how his world had turned out. Charlie being a member of the Irish Coven was going to secure even more ties for him. Marcus was back, and the four leaders…the new Volturi…were stronger than ever. So much so, that I asked him when he and my mother were going to take a vacation. The look on his face had told me how foreign that proposition was for him. I took care of it, asking Carlisle and Esme whether their island could be utilized again. Aro had panic attacks…true panic attacks at the thought of leaving. I'd reminded him that, according to the stories, he'd been willing to step down when he'd planned to go after Stefan and Vladimir. His response was so telling. "But Isabella, that had been for the good of the Volturi. My being gone for the time you are proposing has no purpose."

My response had been final. "Yes, it does, it is called relaxation and letting go of control for a little. Don't worry, I'll teach you."

So, as Charlie would be changed within a few days of our return to Italy, another momentous occasion would also occur…Aro would leave the Volturi castle, bound for a month-long vacation. The first one ever. Emmett had raised his hand upon the announcement, and I'd prepared for him to make a sarcastic remark about how he'd take care of everything while Aro was gone. What he'd said was funnier.

"_Jasper can take care of everything for you, Aro…he's the bloodthirsty one of us and will fit right in…"_

Jasper's eyes had rounded out in horror, and throwing the laughing Alice over his shoulder, he'd disappeared…for a week. He wanted nothing to do with being Aro's substitute, perfectly happy to be the Master of Vamps (as Emmett called him, making a play on the military title).

"Love, you're a million miles away," Edward whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back into his chest.

"I am," I admitted. "Being here just made me realize how much has changed over the last year or so."

"Definitely a different world, isn't it?" He placed his lips to the sensitive skin behind my ear, nuzzling there, sending fire racing along my skin. "Come, Love. Let's see Mr. and Mrs. Black off to their honeymoon. I need to accompany the family back to the house, and then I'll meet you at Charlie's."

Aro and Sulpicia were staying with the family at the big house, while we protected Charlie at his. The evening before, we'd gotten distracted in the woods and ended up frolicking naked through the trees, just out of sight. Tonight, we'd stay inside, deciding what Charlie and I should take or leave. Aro and Sulpicia would be helping the Cullens pack up all the things that would be shipped to Volterra. Incriminating evidence, I still chuckled about my father's voyage into criminal trespassing, and all.

"Okay."

We laughed as Jacob almost tripped in his haste to get Eve into the car and away from us. They were off to Hawaii to spend two weeks at an exotic, all inclusive retreat. Esme quickly informed the Quileute guest to sit down, and we had the hall cleaned in five minutes. Before leaving, Billy said a tearful goodbye to Charlie, knowing he wouldn't see him for at least a year. We didn't know how long my dad's newborn instincts would keep him away from his very human friend. Billy never asked just who would be biting Charlie. We figured it was his way of ignoring the possibility that one of the Cullens would be breaking the treaty. I wondered just how long it would stand, considering that Billy would have an extremely hard time seeing my father as the enemy.

Finally, I kissed Edward softly and whispered "hurry home" before Charlie and I piled into the car, heading back to the house.

It was past midnight, so my dad was barely able to get through his shower before he dropped to the bed snoring. It was an oddly endearing moment.

Taking a shower myself, I was momentarily thrown for a loop when I reached into the overnight bag that Alice had packed to find a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. I was perplexed. Alice couldn't have packed this…it was inconceivable. Looking at the label in the pants, I snickered. Maybe she had, because only Alice would buy designer sweats. They were extremely comfortable and the T-shirt was vintage, so they just felt…right. The shirt was a navy blue one with the words _Let it Be _on it in white and portraits of the Beatles. It was well washed and soft, and it reeked of Edward, which made it so much better. I wondered if he'd attended one of their concerts and thought to ask, as I pulled it over my naked chest. No bra…being a vampire meant that all laws of gravity didn't work, and I loved being able to go without the torture device.

Left to the peace of the house, I wandered around the tiny space that had temporarily been my home, as I brushed out my wet hair, glancing at things as I passed.

Here I'd dreamed of Edward…here I'd sat comatose after he left. He'd sat and watched me from the chair in the corner...before I'd enticed him into lying beside me in the bed. The purple comforter had been used as a barrier between us many times. Moving to the bulletin board that sat behind the ancient computer, I looked at the pictures that had been left behind when Edward attempted to erase my memories of him. Looking to them, I saw the humans who'd been my friends. Angela, Tyler, Mike, Ben, Jessica, and Lauren…I knew them only because Alice had enlightened me.

Moving to the closet, I opened the door to look at the clothes that had been left behind. I had to smile, realizing now why Alice had had such a fit. They _were_ old and dowdy…but comfortable. I was betting she'd given me what she provided because she saw me succumbing to the desire to wear some of them. One thing for sure, my human scent was strong…almost overwhelming.

The few books I'd possessed sat on top of the small dresser, along with a few trinkets. I ran my fingers through the light coating of dust as I contemplated them. I'd definitely be taking them with me. They weren't precious in regards to value like many of the tomes in Volterra, but they were precious to me because they'd been mine. I reached to pick up my copy of Romeo and Juliet, and the shadowing at my wrist caught my eye, distracting me from my destination.

Unloved. Unwanted.

Now the words mocked me from the inner pale skin above my wrist. Moving to the window, I looked out over the moonlight yard and realized how wrong I'd been. A snore from the other room caught my attention and caused me to smile. Even Charlie, the only one I'd acknowledged probably loved me in some small way, had proven me wrong. He'd loved me more than I knew…enough to be willing to give up everything to come after me, so sure that his instincts were right.

I thought of all the others.

Jake, my personal sun. Not only had he searched for me tirelessly with the Cullens, he'd saved me, breaking through the grief that would have destroyed me. His tears had literally been like drops of sunlight burning through the fog of my sorrow. Would I have roused enough to recognize what my heart was telling me without his interference? I doubted it. Then he'd followed us into a fight that wasn't his to wage, except for the fact he considered himself family. Now, what threatened us, threatened him and vice versa. Jake had been a boy when he'd allowed his anger at me to lash out, but he'd been a man escorting his wife into their Happily Ever After this night. A man I was glad loved me as much as I loved him.

Alice, my future-seeing sister, the one who'd broken my heart because I'd thought she'd never leave me…she'd stayed to watch over me in secrecy. Jasper, the man who felt too much, had been by her side the entire time. He'd felt so guilty, thinking he'd ruined my life…but hadn't he been the reason, in a way, that I had what I had…the impetus for everything that happened. Now, Jasper commanded the world's finest army, using his skills to keep the world safe for both humans and vampires, while Alice stood at his side, watching over us all.

Emmett, my bear of a brother…as I remembered the distraction he'd provided to keep Edward and Felix from going after each other, I realized he was the one willing to put himself in harm's way, to give me time to figure out for myself just who I couldn't live without. He wasn't as dumb as he wanted everyone to believe, in fact, he exactly opposite…shrewd where it most counted…in matters of the heart. His wife and my sister, Rosalie…she'd proven to be an ally after all. I'd never forget the look on her face as she tore into my room, my wedding ring in hand. She'd known Edward would want it. I looked down at the beautiful piece that rested on my left hand. It was shiny and beautiful, and as one of the diamonds twinkled in the bright moonlight, I realized full of hidden depths…just like Rosalie. She and Emmett, although untalented, had used their natural abilities to make sure that Edward had a chance with me, which had including watching over me here in this room, long before they came to Volterra to fight for me as well.

Esme and Carlisle…my mother and father. I knew now just what Carlisle had given up when he walked through the doors of the Volterra castle, coming for me. He'd led the family in their watch over me, then on the chase for me, before giving up his freedom to walk back into Aro's control. He'd not known whether I was still in existence or not, that he'd never leave Volterra, but he'd come anyway in hopes of rescuing me. He'd literally given up his freedom for me…no truer love could there be. Esme…I still cringed when I realized what I'd said to her about not having enough love left in her heart for me. When I'd attempted to apologize to her, she'd only hugged me tightly and told me to "shush." She, along with Marcus, had taught me the lesson of forgiveness.

_Bella, we'll speak no more of this, because love does not require saying we are sorry. We both know that we did things that we wished we could change, but in the end, we have each other and that is all that matters._

How true…not only did I have them, but I had Aro and Sulpicia, Caius and Athenodora, Marcus and Didyme, Jane, Felix, Demetri…and so many others. Individuals, and their love, that I'd picked up along the journey that started on a cliff just outside of town.

I turned my wrists back over and contemplated what I could do to alter the permanent stains of my naiveté. Perhaps it was appropriate that I couldn't…that I'd carry the reminders for eternity. As Edward's memories of the humans he'd fed off of served as a constant reminder of his mistakes, the hastily applied words would serve as permanent mementos to me. The only thing I could conceive was to have Edward utilize a werewolf's claw and venom to scar over the "Un" in both, leaving the real truth.

_loved_ _ wanted_

For surely I was, even though I was still unsure what I'd really done to deserve it.

Turning back to look at my tiny room, I grinned. Whether I deserved it or not, I intended to enjoy this new life that had been given me, for I'd found my true home in the arms of the bronze-haired vampire who loved me.

There were a few things I wanted to pack to take back to Volterra with me, but a sense of nostalgia hit me and instead I went to lie upon the tiny bed where Edward had held me every night. Thanks to my heightened sense of smell, I could still detect his scent interlaced with mine and buried my nose deeply into the sheets, enjoying the decadence of it. The sound of the window scraping open drew me away from my own personal nirvana, and I glanced up to see him slipping through the window as he'd done so many times before.

"Edward?" I began to tease him about his mode of entry, but the look on his face, as he turned, stopped me.

His eyes were slanted and his skin stretched tautly across his cheekbones and jaw.

"Fuck, you smell good!" His voice was harsh and needy.

He stood still, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, pulling the richly-perfumed air of my bedroom into him. A low growl began reverberating throughout the room. The timbre of it resonated within me, pulling an answering call from deep within my chest. I saw him swallow deeply and realized his mouth was flooding with venom at the smell of the human Bella. He looked dangerous…the epitome of many school girl's fantasies of a vampire come to claim her. The run over here had tousled his hair even more and he looked deliciously disheveled…like I'd spent the night running my fingers through his hair in passion. Which was exactly what I wanted to do.

Hm…this was very intriguing.

How many times had I wished that he would lose control and give into my feeble attempts at seduction? How many times had I wished I would see him look this way? He'd been so damn controlled because of my frail human nature, when all I'd wanted him to do was lose it a little. This room held many unrealized fantasies, so much so, that the walls should have been screaming out in frustration. I know I had.

Blurring to my feet, I moved quickly to him, rising on my tiptoes to place my lips along the curve of his neck. "Baby, what does the smell of me do to you?"

He grunted, clearly unable to do anymore when my hand brushed across his cock, which was straining against his jeans.

"Does it make you want to consume me…to possess me…to fuck me?"

I saw him tense. Yeah, I was getting to him. Damn…this felt good. Brushing my lips across his Adam apple to the other side of his throat to just below his ear, I licked his skin, savoring the taste of him. He hissed at me, knowing what I was doing. I grinned against him, letting him know just how happy I was with that.

"You, my husband…you started this, coming through my window like that. What were you planning? To recreate our nights from before? Were you going to hold out on me again? Claim this time we couldn't do anything because Charlie was in the next room?" I murmured, scratching my fingernails across his chest, over my initials.

He growled at me softly and finally opened his eyes. They were black and eager. My nipples pebbled at the sight, and I felt the familiar wetness seeping from between my legs, adding to the heady aroma of the room. He grabbed my hips, pulling me closer against the hard ridge of his erection.

_I hoped to take you on every surface in this room, _he said silently.

Then, he let me see brief images of him taking me against the wall, the door, bent over the desk, his face between my legs as I sat on top of the dresser, my hands tied to the fragile headboard as he teased me unmercifully, him sitting on the chair as I straddled him, moving over him.

_Just a few of my ideas, _he offered up.

"Hmmm…" I hummed against his chest, sneaking my hands between us to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Where did you get that outfit?" he said harshly. I felt his hands clench around my hips, rocking against me in a way that caused his cock to brush wonderfully against me.

"Alice."

He laughed harshly. "Of course."

"Care to explain," I said softly against the skin I'd bared, running my tongue over the "S" on his chest.

He purred deeply, my name escaping his lips gently. I'd finished the buttons and brushed his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. The visual of it gracing the floor sparked a thought, but I wanted to hear his explanation first.

"I came close to developing a sweat suit fetish because of you Bella. Of course Alice would ensure that you were in some…here. It shouldn't also surprise me that she would arrange to have you wearing a piece of my clothing…hitting multiple fantasies all at the same time. Sadistic vampire…she loves to torture me with those visions of hers," he swore out.

I grinned in devilish glee. "Close your eyes, Edward."

I watched in fascination as he obeyed me without hesitation. I moved to my closet and noticed him turn toward me, subtly hearing the creak of the door. I left it open so that the scent would saturate the room, but to expedite that process I grabbed one of the pieces. A feral snarl tore out of my husband's chest when I waved it under his nose.

"Let me see what that does to you?" I begged.

Edward raised his hand to my face, placing his thumb below my ear and cupping my jaw to place his fingers against my lips. Unable to resist the temptation, I ran my tongue across them. Sexual need…sexual necessity poured into me at our touch, causing every feeling within me to pool between my legs, throbbing harshly. I needed to feel him filling me. The ache was overwhelming, painful really. For him, he needed to feel me clenching around him, milking his body as I screamed his name. He wanted to feel my nails clawing across his back, and my legs wrapping around him and holding him to me. He desired to feel my clit against his tongue as he licked the moisture from me. It was heady and overwhelming. I also felt the venom pooling in his mouth, as from somewhere in the hidden recesses of my closet came the smell of my blood. Thirst, like I'd never known, poured through me…the call of a singer. Thirst and sexual desire combined overpowering me.

_Have to fuck you… NOW! _He threw me.

_Yes!_

The wall fantasy won out as he snatched me to him and pinned me against the area beside the window, leaning against me, his leg putting delightful pressure between my legs.

_Bella_, the demon holding me said, _keep that shirt with you…damn…the smell…_

His hands clenched in the material of the one I was wearing, and he barely controlled himself from tearing off me. "One of my favorites," he murmured. "Alice knew what seeing a Beatle's shirt on you would do to me."

He took the shirt I was holding from my hands and carefully placed it between his teeth. I saw him draw his lips back enjoying the fragrance that wafted over his tongue. Then he slid his fingers under the edge of the T-shirt I was wearing, feathering them over the expanse of my stomach. I began panting from the pleasure that his fingers brought me. Leaning my head back against the wall, I relished the feel of his hands smoothing across my skin until he came to the fullness of my breasts. I barely felt the skim of his fingers across my nipples, but it was enough, and I barely kept myself from screaming out. It was infuriating, having to be quiet because of Charlie. My eyes popped open to see Edward's twisted smile. It was a mixture of lust, satisfaction, and perverseness, even around the shirt he held in his gleaming teeth.

_Hard to be quiet isn't it, Love. I wanted to cry out many times when you'd brush up against me in your sleep. I had to stifle my reactions for fear of waking you or Charlie. _

Even his internal voice was sinful, and I wanted to bath in it. After tweaking my nipples, he moved his hands upwards taking my/his shirt off. The look of adoration on his face as he stared at my breasts was intoxicating. My nipples grew harder at his stare, and I begged. _Edward, put your lips on me. _

Growling, he glanced up at me. A single hand captured both of mine, holding them to the wall above me. Then he draped the human Bella perfumed shirt across my shoulders. Leaning down, he took a deep breath and then barely flicked one of my hard tips with his tongue.

"Oh, god. Please, Edward. Don't tease me," I groaned out.

"Baby, I don't plan to, trust me. I can't hold out that long."

His lips feathered over mine as his hand traversed back over my stomach and slowly inched my pants down across my hips. I felt the material pool at my feet. A quick shuffle and he'd captured the fabric with one foot, pulling my legs out. He took the time to softly tickle the sensitive skin behind my knees before his fingertips traveled up my inner thigh, stopping just short of where I really wanted them. Stepping back slightly, he looked long and hard at me.

"Beautiful."

My breasts thrust up towards him, begging to be licked and tasted, and I intentionally brushed my tongue across my lips attempting to entice him. His nostrils flared out, and he cut his eyes to mine quickly.

"I have use for those lips later, Love. For now..." He stopped speaking, and surged into me, pinning me against the wall behind us.

"Oh, yes!" I breathed out, feeling him fill me completely, stretching me to the point of exquisite fullness.

_So hot, so wet…so good. _

I felt the heat of me surrounding him…sucking at him, and I intentionally tensed, earning a moan. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I tilted my pelvis at the angle I knew would be good for us both.

_Harder, Edward._

His teeth grazed across my neck and he sucked the skin of my shoulder into his mouth. His hand anchored my hips and he began pushing into me deeply, withdrawing only to stretch me as he reentered.

_Can't be gentle… _

He was trembling, his famous control about to break.

_Don't want you to,_ I sent back.

He surrendered and the fucking began. It was as if he was striving to go deeper with each penetration. The pictures on the wall rattled, threatening to fall off their hooks to the floor, but I couldn't have cared less. I watched my husband's face as he focused on the pleasure being created between our bodies. He ground against my clit with each thrust, building the pressure and caught between our twisting bodies, my nipples grazed his chest adding to the effect. I started to cry out, but his mouth pressed against mine, capturing the sound before it could wake Charlie. Opening to him, I drank in the taste of him as our tongues mated. The pulsing between my legs grew, and I swelled around him. He grunted in reaction, the feel of my sex driving him crazy.

_Edward! Need…_

_I know Love, just a moment more. I love the feel of you up against this wall. The smell of your blood and scent…fuck, I wanted to take you so badly like this when I lay beside you. My little human…my goddess…._

He finally released my arms, and I sank my fingers into his hair, turning his face so that I could better access his mouth to plunder. In turn, his free hand pinched one of my nipples driving me to the edge immediately.

_OH yes!_ I began to cry out, but then sobbed when he moved his fingers quickly.

I heard him chuckle unmercifully. He knew how this felt for me because he was could feel everything I did. I thought he was being unnecessarily cruel until I felt him shudder. His lust washed over me again, and I knew it would only be a moment before we exploded. When his hand went to my ass and squeezed there, it sent me over the edge. Light exploded behind my eyelids as I clamped down on him, focusing on the rock hardness there before I felt his cum splashing in me.

Taking his time to work his hips into me for a little while longer, he finally placed his lips to my collarbone, placing reverent kisses across it as he still jerked slightly against me.

"Damnit Bella, that was the quickest I've ever cum and the least skillful. I wanted to take you against the wall and having you begging for hours before I finally let you find your release. I'm humbled. You and your scent are driving me wild…making me act like an inexperienced child or a fumbling fool," he grumbled against my skin.

I panted against his hair, still feeling the effects as an aftershock of my orgasm made me tighten against him again. "Kinda liking that inexperienced child thing then…was it my smell, the room, my dress?"

"Yes," he chuckled answering the question before raising his head to look me in the eyes. His were still dark with his lust and hunger, but I saw the humor there too.

"Bella…this room, you, the smell, that damn blood wherever it is….this is my personal version of heaven. I was attempting to be cute coming through the window. I planned to romance you, but I was overwhelmed by your smell the minute I turned to you. The only thing that would have made this better would be some of your blood to dribble across your tits for me to lick off."

I was shocked at his choice of words and better yet the visual. I nodded softly. "I wished I could give that to you Edward. Want me to go find us a deer?" I teased.

"Not the same, Love…not even close." His irritation at that was adorable.

"I know…but I'm going to find whatever is in that closet that has the blood on it, and it is going home with us. Some of the clothes too," I declared.

The look that crossed his face at that declaration was absolutely adorable, a combination of sexy fuck-hot man and nerd. He grinned suddenly, looking like a little boy. I liked this "fumbling" Edward as much as I liked the demented lover that drove me insane, keeping me on the edge of orgasm for hours. My wonderful, perfect-for-me husband, it would take eternity just to scratch the surface of the man he was. A feeling of such completion washed over me, and I bent slightly to place my lips to his gently, wanting to connect with the goofball.

The hum I heard from him this time was exactly opposite from the manic sound I'd heard earlier. This told me that I would be experiencing my gentle lover this time and when he breathed out "Bella" gently, I knew I'd been right.

"My Love, my Love," he said breaking away from my lips and trailing them up my jawline. "I love you more than you will ever know. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be your husband, your mate, your lover."

He said these words softly against my cheekbone before pressing our lips together again. I felt him moving his legs and realized he was toeing off his socks and shoes, and then he stepped out of the jeans he'd hastily pushed down earlier. He turned slowly, focusing on the play of our lips and tongues against each other before he began walking toward the bed.

I'd never felt more cherished than when he gently laid me on the covers of my bed and stroked his fingertips over my face to follow a pathway down my body.

"You are exquisite," he proclaimed.

No, he was the gorgeous one, bronze hair all askew and twinkling golden eyes in an exquisite face. My eyes ran down his body, and even though the scarring of Aribert's handiwork marred the perfection of his marble chest, it somehow made him more attractive. I realized it was because it added character to him. You knew that he'd been through hell and come out the other side. The initials would always remind me of what he'd gone through for us, even as I'd claimed them as my own personal branding.

Edward sat on the bed and then stretched out beside me. He rested his elbow on the bed and his face in his hand, gazing down at me. I snuggled into him.

"I'd given up on finding a mate, you know. I'd fallen into a state of despair, believing that I'd never know the love my siblings and parents had. All I can say is that the love you give me, it is everything I ever hoped for and more than I dreamed I would find. You are my forever." He punctuated his statement by giving me a long and passionate kiss, that relayed as much his love and respect as his lust and passion.

I was squirming against him before we were through. He linked our left hands then, bringing them to his lips to kiss. He traced the bones in my hand with the fingertip of his other, skimming over my engagement ring. The golden blaze of the topaz in his caught my eye, and I pulled our hands up to look at the ring Aro had given us better.

"I like this more and more as we go along. The hissing swans seem appropriate, because that is what I feel like doing to those that presume to look at you," I teased.

He smirked and shook his head at me. "They can look if they like, but they'll never garner an ounce of my attention. I'm all yours. Bella, I can't tell you how pleased I am that you wear my mother's ring. It has always meant a lot to me. It is one of the few memories I have of her. I just see her reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair out of her face, and the diamonds glinting in the afternoon sun as she sat reading on our porch. I know it is terribly old fashioned – but I guess I am as well," he smiled shyly.

"It's perfect," I answered truthfully.

His lips captured mine again, and his fingers wove through my hair. I skimmed my hands over his ribs to stop at his hips, enjoying the fine muscles there. The kiss was soft and worshipful as we each explored the other and enjoyed the taste of our combined venom like the bouquet of a fine wine. The brush of his tongue against mine made me shift under him, as I knew just how talented he was with it, and visions of him sucking on my nipples or licking my swollen sex made me grow hungry for him again. The feel of his cock hardening made me smile. Always ready for me…

He broke away from my lips and traveled to the scar at the curve of my neck…the scar he'd given me the first time we made love. The scar that drew him like a moth to the flame. It was a daily event for him to worship there, sometimes kissing the scar…other times running his tongue over it like I did his scarring. When we were very much caught up in the moment, it was just as likely that he'd sink his teeth back into me, mimicking the first claiming of me in that manner. It all enflamed me…the loving caresses…the feral claiming.

My thoughts gave me an idea. "Edward, turn over," I asked.

His eyes captured mine, and I saw the reluctance there.

"I want to love you this time. We have all night…you can have the other times. Allow me this…"

He immediately complied, but I knew that he was struggling with it. My mate…my lover…my husband, I thought, borrowing the terms he'd utilized, was still not comfortable being the one idolized. Certainly he accepted my caresses, but it was so much more comfortable to him to be the one showing his adoration than being the recipient.

I stood to pull him a little farther down on the bed and arranged his legs slightly apart. Then I pulled his arms slightly out to the side, making sure that I had access to all that I wanted. Traveling the length of his body with my eyes, I admired the lean grace of him. The bronze hair covering his head and chest glimmered in the soft glow of the moon coming in from the window. The gold of his eyes watched me with love and desire as I stood before him completely naked and without shame.

When I came to his cock, I couldn't help but lick my lips, thinking of tasting him. He groaned having discerned my thoughts.

"Like what you see, Bella?" he asked softly, tauntingly.

"Oh yes…most definitely. The only thing that would make it better is to have you moving in and out of my lips, your cum sliding down my throat." Boy…look at me…getting brazen enough to taunt back.

I saw the answering glisten of moisture appear at the head and smiled wickedly before turning back to look at him. "Looks like that idea appeals to you as well," I murmured to my now dark-eyed lover.

"Very much," he forced out in a desire-ridden voice. Sex voice…velvet…mine!

He began to move, and I barked out, "Stop. I didn't tell you that you could move!"

He grinned seductively and went back to the exact position I'd left him in. The moment he relaxed back, I knew I had him. "I'll tell you when you can move."

He chuckled harshly.

Going to the end of the bed, I crawled up between his legs. Starting at the tip of his foot, I traced my fingers across the fine muscles there to travel to his calf muscles. Softly, I kneaded the strength there, earning a groan of appreciation from him. I dug my fingertips in, giving him a good massage before I skimmed my hands up the skin layered with soft hair to get to his thighs.

"I love your legs," I admitted to him.

They weren't massive like Emmett's, more runner or swimmer like, but I knew the strength and speed they gave him. I remembered vaguely the first time I'd climbed on his back for the run from the meadow to the truck…and how overwhelmed I'd been afterward.

"Edward, before we go back to Italy, can we run to the meadow for a few hours. I'd like to go there with you?" I asked, but hadn't stopped my fingertip exploration of the muscles that stood out in relief on his legs.

"Yes…" he hissed, as I brought my fingertips to rest just below his tight balls.

"Is there a problem?" I teased, knowing full well what was driving him crazy.

_Fucking hell, Bella! Woman, you expect me to give you a logical answer when every ounce of intelligence I have is focused on my dick. Baby…_

_Shhh…I'll take care of him. _

Even the perfect control he had over his body couldn't stop his cock from twitching at the thought of what I'd just promised. Purposely skipping the whole massive erection part of him, I moved my fingertips to his stomach, smoothing across the tight muscles there.

_FUCK! _He grumbled.

"Edward Cullen…" I admonished out loud.

_Can't help it, Bella. The feel of your mouth when you give me head… I don't know what I like more; licking your pussy or feeling you swallow my cock._

Oh Shit. He was breaking out the big guns…potty mouth Edward. He hadn't moved a muscle, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to tempt me with his mind. Fuck…I loved that we could hear each other at these times.

He grinned in a devilish manner having heard just how much his words turned me on.

I countered his words with a visual of me swallowing his cock while he licked me. The 69 position was definitely one of my faves, and I turned to watch said cock twitch again at my visuals and more moisture leaked out of him. He valiantly attempted to control himself by locking down his muscles when he saw what I planned to do, but his lips twitched. I slowly reached my finger out to his head and meticulously coated it in the moisture weeping from there. Then, just as slowly I raised it to my lips, and while his greedy, black eyes watched, I used the tip of my tongue to clean my fingertip before popping the whole finger into my mouth and sucking it clean. When I let go with a pop, one of his hands twitched.

"Un…Uh," I said softly dropping my hand back to his stomach so that I could hear him.

_Fuck!_

Yeah…loved me some out of control Edward. I moved to straddle him, making sure that the tip of him skimmed across my wet pussy. Might as well torture myself while I tortured him.

_Enjoy yourself Bella. Next time when you are begging me…I'll remember this._

I rolled my eyes at him, and nudged down slightly with my hips, causing his head to bump into me slightly. I felt my scalding heat surrounding his swollen head and the snugness of the fit. I felt his strain…to keep from slamming into me to find the relief he needed. Popping up as if it had been an accident, I gasped in mock horror. He groaned, knowing what I was going to do.

"Can't have me on you just yet. I was fully looking forward to giving you a blow job. Well…no time like the present to clean you up."

I saw his fingertips clench slightly into the sheets while I moved backwards. Starting at the base near his balls, I licked all the way up, swirling around his head temptingly.

_Mother Fuck! _

I grinned against the soft skin of him before moving to pay the same attention to the top. Score! Getting even better…seriously fucking turned-on Edward. This time, I tasted a small stream of his pre-cum and placing my mouth just over the head, I hummed my appreciation.

I felt his reaction at the core of me. My mouth did feel awesome around his cock. Feeling it through the connection of our minds was almost overwhelming. I let go to stand up right, my fingers immediately going to my clit, pressing it for some relief.

_Damnit Bella! You can't do that and expect me to stay still. I'm…I'm not going to make this…gotta move…_

I saw my fingers on my clit through his eyes, and moved my fingers to my satisfaction and his, seeing what turned him on by the visuals. He almost snapped when I spread my legs further apart nudging his legs wider, and he could see the glistening moisture gathering. I didn't dare put one of my fingers inside myself…I would have cum immediately. Opening my eyes, I looked down at the man splayed before me.

Shaking my head to dispel some of the lust, I murmured. "Sorry, got a little distracted when I tasted you."

While he remained perfectly quiet, he was awash with the need to be inside me. _Please, Bella…_

_Not yet._

He groaned, and it was a deep pain-filled sound. I was a masochist…because I liked it.

Moving back to place my knees to the side of his hips, I lowered only slightly enough over his cock for him to brush randomly against my wetness. Placing my lips at the SV, I worried the skin there for a few moments, before skimming over to take his nipple in my mouth.

Edward might be able to lock down the muscles of his body, but he couldn't control everything. The deep feral snarl that escaped him would have told me how much he enjoyed this, even if I couldn't experience it firsthand. The feel of my tongue scraping across the tight little bud just before I bit slightly down into it, electrified him. My own nipples scraped across the fine hair of his chest. It was tantalizing, and I moved to bring more of the contact.

_Bella! Fuck…I… Love, Please. I'm about to cum all over myself._

"That's fine. If you do, I'll lick it off of you," I promised, knowing he was attempting to manipulate me.

He gasped at my words, and I pulled up to gaze down in his face. God I loved the look on his face. It was a mix of ecstasy, pain, control, and need. Crashing our lips together, I fucked his mouth with my tongue and enjoyed that at least here he fought for control.

_I'm going to screw you hard, Bella, when you finally let me._ He threatened. _ You know I don't have the level of control to play these games until you've let me have my fill of your body many times. What the hell are you thinking?_

Breaking from the taste of him, I moved to capture his arms, bringing them up so that he could grasp the posts of the head board.

"Wrap your hands around the posts," I instructed.

"Bella…"

"Move your hands now, Edward! First, I didn't give your permission to speak, and secondly I told you to move your arms so that you could hold the posts. They'll at least give you at least something to hang onto."

A devious thought entered my mind, and he swore out a string of obscenities as I moved my legs up his chest to capture one of the arms he hadn't moved. Skimming my fingers along his skin, I pushed his right arm upward and took his fingers wrapping them around the post. He'd gone rigid. It could be because my movement had resulted in my pussy being pushed to where it rested just an inch from his face. I smelt myself through him, the heat and smell bathing his face. I leaned over to the other side to place that hand appropriately, and if I "accidentally" brushed his lips across my swollen ones, so be it.

He was frozen, the need so intense that he wouldn't let go of his rigid control once inch. I shuddered delicately, knowing what I was going to get when I finally said the word.

_Fucking…hell…yes! _

"Well I don't know about the hell, but the fucking I'll like," I said softly. "Hmm… Edward, did you ever realize the picture above my bed was a little off?"

I rose slightly to move the picture, and in effect, opened my lips over him with the movement. He actually jerked when a drop of moisture dripped from me down onto his lips.

"Don't even think about licking it off," I instructed, knowing that was exactly his plan.

Thank the heavens above for vampire strength. With no effort, I remained poised above him, letting the heat and smell of me saturate every pore.

"You know, I never knew just how off this picture was," I lied, remaining perfectly still. Several more drops of moisture dropped onto him.

I'd pushed too far; I knew, when I felt him begin trembling below me.

Bella_… Okay, I get it. This is how I drove you crazy with my control. _

Yes, he had, and it was nice to take back a little of that control here…to establish another memory. If I drove him a little crazy in the meantime…

"You can drive me crazy another day," he said harshly.

He'd reached his limit. His hands blurred to my hips and pulled me snuggly down into his face. Hungrily, his tongue lapped at me, and I heard his grunts of pleasure as my taste washed over him. Vaguely, I registered his feelings – his thoughts - but I was overwhelmed with the feel of his tongue rubbing across my sensitive, swollen skin. The pressure that had increasing throughout my teasing spiked, and when he put his tongue inside me, I came hard, riding his face.

"Fuck!" I said harshly, grinding against him and his magical tongue.

He played me out thoroughly before moving his hands to my waist and lifting me marginally. Placing a kiss to my inner thigh he murmured, "My thoughts exactly."

He sat up, causing me to slide down his chest, and I shouted his name out in pleasure when he guided me onto his cock, stretching me deliciously.

"Damn," he said softly. "You are so hot and wet for me, Bella." He moved again, and I found myself flat on my back, my legs around his shoulders. "Not going to be able to play nice."

That was the only warning I got before he drew back and slammed into me. The bed creaked under us, but neither of us cared. His hands at my hips kept an angle that was relentless. Push and pull, heat and wetness, snugness caressing his skin like velvet…the feelings shared between us meshed to where I didn't know where he began and I ended.

"Edward…baby," I begged.

No verbal response, but he grabbed my legs and ran his hands to my feet pulling them into the air above his shoulders, spreading my legs wide.

"Oh…oh…" The angle…

It made me tighter around him…too much…it was too much. I was wrapped around him so snuggly that it was almost painful for him and me both. But oh so good… My vision started blurring, turning white. Everything raced to the point between my legs, where my mate possessed me.

"Gonna…" I didn't even complete the sentence as my orgasm raced through me, my body jerking harshly against him.

I looked up to see his face…focused and strained, striving to hold off…but losing the fight, I realized.

"Edward don't. I want to feel you cum in my mouth," I begged, but the visual was too much and he tensed, burying himself in me deeply.

"Damn Bella," he said just a few moments later. "Love, the visual of your lips around me…" He shuddered against me.

"Can I do that next?" I begged, wanting to taste myself on his as well.

He chuckled slightly against me, having lowered his body onto mine. "Bella, when are you going to let me just make love to you?"

"Well as you said, we have all night."

"No love, we have forever," he corrected me, already moving to brush his lips across my collar bone.

This time as he slowly built the passion, playing my body like the artist he was, I really considered that word.

Forever…

An eternity…a limitless amount of time…never ending.

The emotion-laden kiss he gave me made me see that future bright and clear.

Forever to spend time with my friends, to see Jacob and Eve's children, and their children. Forever to grow to really know the Cullens, soon to be Swans, and the Velathris. Forever to enjoy the touch of the man worshiping me. Forever to kiss him, love him, laugh with him and about him. Forever to argue with him, entice him, frolic with him. Forever just to run my fingers through his hair and see him smile.

It would never be long enough...

* * *

**As I bring another story to close, I have to admit it has been a journey for me. Having never written before I attempted with Harvest Moon, I have to say that writing, even for fun, is often a painful process. I can't tell you how many times I've screamed in frustration – ready to quit. **

**THANK YOU to each and every one of you who have taken the time to leave a review – it seriously makes my day to think that you like the story enough to give me feedback. They have been my nirvana when I thought this story just plain sucked. You are the best!**

**Thanks to CullenFest who took time out of her busy schedule to beta this for me. So, my dear, you start one story with me and close out another. As always…you are the best.**

**In addition, I would like to thank the following people for supporting me in numerous ways through this endeavor: Crmcneill, Hopeforastalemate, and Cold One Paul. I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for taking on a person who clearly had only an idea and meager writing skills. **


	37. Avenger Part 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer created it all. I'm just grateful that she lets us play around in her little world.**

I just received word that Unloved Unwanted was nominated for an Emerging Swan award – Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort Complete. Please go over and check out the nominated stories - some of my favorites are there. Voting goes through September 5, 2011.

http:/emergingswanawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/voting(dot)html

To thank the readers for the nomination, I've done a chapter on Charlie (per the many requests). Please find, as my treat, the first half of the chapter below. The second half to follow in a few days.

Finally, after many suggestions, I've finally signed up on Twitter – come join me as I learn to navigate the Tweet world – content1april.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

The shrill cry cut through the cool, foggy night…a human screaming in pain. Then the noise stopped abruptly, as if cut off by some unknown force. A moment of silence reigned as expectation flourished…then another sound carried on the wind, a baby's cry. It was the ultimate representation of life, the squalling baby fussing after leaving the comfort of its mother's womb.

The individuals around me shifted, and I turned to see Bella's ecstatic face as she twirled in Edward's arms. She was literally vibrating in excitement, as was Alice beside her. My son-in-law smirked at my daughter's enthusiasm; he was putty in Bella's hands…incapable of denying her anything. The one time he'd attempted it had been the impetus for everything…Bella's kidnapping and change, Jacob's imprinting, my own change. Maggie turned in my arms to look up at me with her burgundy eyes, the moonlight glistening off her red curls.

"I'm sure Billy is ecstatic!" she said to me before turning to Edward. "Boy or girl?' she asked.

He grinned. "Girl."

"Why do you find that so amusing?" Emmett asked from where he stood, Rosalie enclosed in his massive arms.

"Jacob's whole world and priorities just shifted again. He's already imagining killing any man who comes close to her." Edward chuckled and arched his eyebrow at Bella…he was, of course, insinuating that he understood how Jacob felt and that Jacob, himself had been an object of such feeling from Edward at one time. "AND…he just realized she might be a perfect imprint possibility. He's considering locking her up out of sight for the next twenty years."

Bella's astounded laugher echoed through the forest, and I wondered just how much Jasper had to do with the incredibly pleased atmosphere that surrounded us. I wouldn't put it past him.

"I wish Carlisle would hurry up," Esme said, uncharacteristically inpatient.

We heard the "good doctor" snort from inside the home several hundred yards from us. "Patience, Dear. You'll get to meet her soon." His soft voice carried to us.

It couldn't occur soon enough for the women. Each one, even the normally reserved Rosalie, couldn't wait to get their hands on Jacob and Evelina's newborn child. She'd had even commented that the last seven and half months of waiting had seemed longer than the whole of her immortal existence. I guess that was another benefit of having vampires for friends. Bella had said that the expression on Edward's face when he saw Eve and heard the almost imperceptible fluttering of the fetus' heartbeat had been priceless.

Who needed a pregnancy test when you had a vampire with medical training? It was a shame the boy couldn't practice medicine like Carlisle. Edward's imprisonment by the Romanians had thrown him for a loop, and although his control over his blood lust was much better than any other than his father and my daughter…he took few chances. I wondered though, if in the future he might try because even I could see the gleam in his eyes when Carlisle discussed medicine with him. I'd actually laughed when I witnessed the soft spoken and easy going Carlisle stand up to Aro about having a job. The horrified look on Aro's face had been priceless. Of course, Carlisle had won. Aro would give him anything. It was only part-time hours at a hospital in Florence, but it was enough to make Carlisle happy. And when Carlisle was happy, Aro was happy. What a mess…

I wouldn't even pretend to understand that relationship; it was enough for me to fathom that Edward and I liked one another. Although I'd hated him for what I'd thought he'd done to Bella, we'd formed an unbreakable bond in immortality. In a strange and convoluted way, I understood and respected what he'd attempted to do. He had a heart too big for his chest sometimes, especially when it came to Bella or Jacob.

Within a few minutes, we smelt the acidic smell of fabric burning and knew that Carlisle had cleaned the room and burnt anything that had blood on it. I couldn't determine if the splashes I heard were water for the baby's and Evelina's baths or Clorox for Carlisle's super effort to obliterate the smell of blood. I figured, knowing Carlisle, it was both. He wasn't going to take any chances.

I'd been a vampire for five years now, and it was probably good that they still treated me like a newborn. Vegetarian vampire I was not. I'd been worried about being around Evelina after childbirth, afraid that the smell from the birth would be too much, but in typical Jacob fashion, he'd refused to allow anything to stand between us. A shirt spotted with her blood had been sent to me to discern my capacity to handle it…and the werewolf smell had all but made me violently ill. I knew that Jacob was up to it again when Carlisle stepped through the door headed across the way and into the woods to us. He carried another such offering, and the stench made us all step back before he even drew close. His chuckle was enough answer, and a flip of his wrist produced a flame from the lighter he carried. The item flared and was quickly consumed.

He knew they were just waiting for his word. "O..." Esme raced past him "…k." He shook his head at the blur that was his wife. The man was as besotted as the rest of us with his mate and wasn't about to admonish her for her enthusiasm. Her squeal from inside the house made him smile brilliantly. I wondered if he'd ever regretted not being able to have children with Esme. He would have made an exceptional father...made an exceptional father, I corrected myself, as I saw his "children" crowd around him to walk toward the house.

Jacob and Billy met us in the tiny living room. Jake had brought Eve back to the reservation to have their child. They'd purchased a home in Seattle while they both attend the University of Washington, but from what I'd heard, a night of partying and the aftermath had resulted in an "OOPs." The "OOPs" being the precious child we were here to welcome into the world. Worry had overlaid the event; Carlisle had been concerned about Eve's ability to conceive and carry a child. He'd been more concerned that she would be unable to withstand her nature and that had she changed during the time she was pregnant…well Carlisle wasn't so certain it would end positively. Eve had astounded us all, her pregnancy as normal as possible considering the child's mother and father were both mythical creatures. Esme came through the door then, carrying the tiny bundle. From beside the door, I watched in fascination as an arm flayed out of the covers. The baby's skin was the color of teakwood.

"She's beautiful, Jacob. She's going to have Eve's eyes!" Esme exclaimed.

"How can you tell?" Jacob grinned; it was clear he was a proud dad.

"I can already see the blue," she said, and then she moved so that all the other Cullen women could get a look. "May I present, Sarah Isabel Black," Esme announced softly, rubbing her nose to the child's gently.

I was surprised to see that neither Billy nor Jacob seemed nervous. Considering the circumstances, I would've thought he'd stay glued to the baby's side. I was, however, glad to see that the babe had been named after Jacob's mother. She'd been an incredible woman, and to know that her memory would be carried on through the child made me happy.

"Jacob, go. We'll take care of her," Edward said softly, having picked up on the boy's thoughts, and Jacob dove through the door in an effort to get to Eve. Smart man – taking care of the mother while the baby was coddled.

We heard the soft words spoken between them but attempted to give them some sense of privacy.

I wanted to bark out in laughter when Alice peeked under the blanket and then grinned in pleasure. "Good choice, Jake! I particularly liked that outfit when I got it."

Both Jacob and Eve's combined laughter drifted in to us. Unable to see the sex of the baby, Alice had bought a boutique full of both pink and blue things.

"Charlie, come over here," Billy called out, but I must have had a look of panic on my face. "Just hold your breath," he grumbled, causing the others in the room to laugh out.

The baby was perfect, and thank the Lord above, looked like Eve except for the tanned skin and silky black hair. Edward was right…Jacob had a reason to be concerned. She was going to be a looker. I'd almost pay one of the Quileute to act as if he'd imprinted just to see the look on Jacob's face. I heard Edward's attempt to suppress his chuckle and then our eyes met. It was a definite plan now. It wouldn't be the first time that Edward and I had gotten in trouble together.

Using some of my air, I told Billy, "She's going to keep you busy."

Billy looked at Bella who'd come to rest by me. "OH…I can only imagine," he replied sarcastically, bringing the obvious to light…the chaos I'd lived through since she'd fallen in love with a certain vampire.

Bella grinned up at me, and I returned it. I'd forgotten a lot of things during my change, but I could clearly remember the young woman at my side as a doe eyed brown eyed baby, wrapped very similarly in yellow blankets. She'd looked like a delicate china doll, blinking those eyes at me, as if even then, she was attempting to figure out how to manage my life. I saw Edward move closer to us and realized he was probably enjoying my memories of her. I obliged him, remembering clearly the day she wrapped her fingers around mine for the first time. It had been as if I could feel the connection of the strings she'd wrapped around my heart…the tie that had never been broken.

(…second half in a few days.)

* * *

**Would love to know what you think!**

**To hopeforastalemate: Thanks, my dear, for agreeing to beta this. I'm glad you liked my "Charlie," although, I know your favorite part of the chapter is to come. You are the best!**


	38. Avenger Part 2

**Unloved Unwanted was nominated for three Tomato Soup awards – the Bloody Mary Award (Best Vampire Story), and The Tomato Juice Award. The Tomato Juice Award is for the best vampire feeding scene – I'm not sure if it was for Bella's first feeding, or the reunion scene in the shack between Edward and Bella. Lastly, the Juiciest Peach – The story that made your panties wet (I just love that one). **

**Would love a vote if you've enjoyed my little journey into the AU world. **

**http:/thetomatosoupaward(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/v-ote(dot)html**

**I am so incredibly grateful for being nominated, and I felt uncomfortable just putting up an AN to announce the nomination – so – this is a little gift to the person(s) who nominated my story. I've had quite a few emails asking just what happened to Charlie…so here is the second part of our visit with him. **

**I've finally signed up on Twitter – come join me as I learn to navigate the Tweet world – content1april.**

**Also, for all your vamp lovers – please come join me over on the CanonTour. ****For those of you that haven't heard of it, a CanonTour is being sponsored by solareclipses. It is a contest to generate more canon stories and is anonymous. Voting on the Pre-Twilight stories round begins September 1st. I submitted a story; as well as, some of the other great vampire authors I know. Please go over and give the site a visit. You can find information here:**

**http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/3041014**

**I'm a little behind on reviews - promise you'll hear for me soon.**

* * *

Charlie POV

We remained in Forks for two weeks, staying at the Cullen's home in order to spend time with the new wolf cub. I'd needed it actually, having been apart from Bella too long. Ireland and Italy weren't that far apart, but after the separation when I'd looked for her, anytime away from each other felt endless.

As I watched my daughter interact with her extended family and her husband, it reaffirmed my sense that everything was right in the world. She'd literally come out of the shy shell that she'd buried herself within. Her acerbic wit pleased me as she kept the Cullen men, particularly Emmett, in line, and the closeness between her and the other Cullen women was astounding. Added into the whole mix, was her "other" father's iron control over the things that went on in Volterra and his apparent adoration of my child. She'd found the large family she'd always desired.

Some would have believed the situation to be odd…my sharing "custody" with Aro, but after having experienced the divorce from Renee and the repercussions, I was well versed in sharing Bella. In reality, I felt closer to her in immortality. She was a woman grown now, and there were no secrets between us.

I'd also needed time with Billy, to strengthen our ties. The wolf gene, buried within the blood that pulsed through his human body, protected him. I'd quickly determined that although his heart sounded luscious, the smell of the warm liquid moving through his arteries and veins repulsed me. That combined with my affection for him kept him safe from me. I spent hours by his side harassing and challenging him, much like I'd done when we'd both been humans. When I'd first returned to Forks, he'd been uneasy with my choices. It had taken him a spell of time to come to acceptance, and I believed that the only way I'd earned his forgiveness was the reality of what I'd become. Billy could respect the idea of providence.

It was with a sense of some sorrow that I left my daughter and her family in Forks, shook my best friend's hand, and said goodbye to the boy I'd watched grow into a man, his wife, and new baby. I'd be back, sooner than later, but for now, I needed to spend some time with my other half.

~~ UU ~~

"Mags, this way," I said softly, blurring down the alley in Seattle. We were hunting and had chosen a particularly dark night to prowl through the streets.

When I'd woken from the fiery hell that was my change, it was to see my daughter's and love's anxious faces peering from across the room at me. Of course at that time, they'd seemed strangers, and my unease had compounded.

"Daddy?" Bella had spoken quickly. The use of the endearment had been perfectly timed, as my memories of her had come rushing back to be stored in my immortal mind.

When I'd smiled at her, her gasp had been one of pleasure. "Bells!" had been all I could force out.

She was mesmerizing…my perfected baby. Then distraction in the ultimate form had occurred as Maggie moved slowly toward me, holding her hand out to me. The feelings of belonging had overwhelmed me, and although my instincts had been to run from the group of individuals watching me, my heart had quickly remembered the woman who'd stolen my heart.

The Cullens had taken me for a hunt, as had been planned, and my first meal had been of deer. It had been filling, but like Edward had warned me, not quite satisfying. As fate would have it, I'd never been able to stick to a vegetarian diet. I'd tried, but being around the luscious smells on Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam had made it all but impossible.

So I'd decided to make it work for me.

Even as a small town cop, I'd seen my share of evil, and I wasn't speaking of the immortals who I'd been oblivious too. I was talking about the other evil…humans with no morals or souls by which to be guided. These men and women had hungers that had nothing to do with the need to feed. The hunger that vampires experienced when in the presence of human blood was generally too overwhelming to play with the ones they fed off of…the hungers of the ones I hunted; well, they generally feed off the misery of others. And, so…I fed off them.

Maggie was my perfect partner and mate. If I ever doubted my instincts, all I had to do was ask a few questions…Maggie was never wrong. We were a perfect pair.

Aro had stumbled to find a name for my gift. It was something between a shield, a tracker, and a strategist. Marcus, of all individuals, had pointed it out to them.

"_I can't believe I am the one that sees the truth. Carlisle Cullen…where is your head?" Didyme had turned to her husband and grinned at seeing him tease Carlisle. I'd never met him when he'd been lifeless…it was hard to even comprehend the man in front of me as anything but the vivacious leader he was. His wife, I knew, had also been through an ordeal, yet she was probably one of the warmest individuals I'd ever known. You just couldn't help but smile in Didyme's presence. _

_Aro had waved his hand at Marcus in an agitated manner. "Okay, Marcus, enough. Reveal your insight to us."_

"_Simple, Aro…his intuitiveness, his ability to see a pattern even when exceptional minds have attempted to cover the trail…" he smirked at his brother "…his need for law and justice, his limited shield, can't you see it? 'Lest the avenger of the blood pursue the slayer, while his heart is hot, and overtake him.' Deuteronomy 19:6." He rolled his eyes at Carlisle. "He's an Avenger…the perfect assassin."_

As I led Maggie down the dark alleyway, I remembered the chaos that had occurred afterward as the discussion of my gift echoed through the room. Aro had shown unusual humor when he'd elbowed me to say, _"Where were you, Charlie, when I needed rid of Stefan and Vladimir? How much more simple it would have been for me, rather than traipsing across the countryside…"_

I'd absolutely given little thought to my gift until Maggie had attempted to skirt around London with me. Hearing the thrumming heartbeats of the nightlife, I'd been intrigued. However, within minutes, it was as if a force within me was dragging me toward an unknown location. We'd ended up in a seedy section near the docks. Within minutes of prowling the rooftops, my interest had been captured by a man. It was if my thirst settled on him, and nothing else would quench it. It wasn't the call of a singer, like Bella had been for Edward; it was the call of justice…that addictive zing in my blood, now venom, that was a high when I'd settled a crime in the past. Now it filled me when I "sensed" evil. It wasn't quite like Alice's gift where she saw the future; it was that I just "knew" when the person was the one that enjoyed another's suffering.

My job was to, little by little, one by one, do what I hadn't often been able to do as a law-abiding man…provide swift and perfect justice.

Now, in the dark streets of Seattle, a harsh voice in the distance caught my attention, and I felt the familiar burn of need set in. Maggie sensed my interest, and in silent agreement, we leapt to the roofline heading for the unsuspecting fiend.

~~ UU ~~

My body hummed from the blood that filled me, and as the weighted dead body slipped quickly into the sound, I turned to capture my mate. A husky chuckle of pleasure purred out of her throat.

"Shall we go back to the hotel, Charlie?" she murmured, stirring the fine hairs of my neck.

Thinking the hotel was entirely too far away, I was eyeing the wall of the building behind us, and my eagerness must have shown, because her next words were more along the lines of my thoughts.

"Or…maybe not."

I chuckled, fully pleased in the life I'd found - My daughter secure, happy, and living out a charmed life, an extended family with ties to the most powerful beings in my world, a woman by my side who loved me and was tied to me forever, and fulfillment of my every desire to seek out justice. As I pulled Maggie to me for a passionate kiss, I marveled at what had risen from the ashes of my human life.

* * *

**Would love to know what you think?**

**To my incredibly gifted beta, hopeforastalemate – I couldn't do this without you madam! Thanks for your support and patience with my horrible grammar!**


End file.
